


Heart Of Steele

by Matrix12



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 211,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix12/pseuds/Matrix12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Sole Survivor, Steele, is on a mission to locate and find the mysterious Nick Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Missing Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

Heart of Steele  
Chapter 1: The Lost Valentine  
Matrix12

It's a hot sunny day in the wastelands of the Commonwealth. A single traveler and a dog are seen casually walking along a stretch of road. Except these aren't your "average" travelers. The first one is a female who goes by the name of Steele. At 5'4" and 140 lbs of solid muscle. First glance would tell that she has seen her fair share of hard work. Donning a combat helmet and wrap around sunglasses conceal light blond hair with blue streaks and vivid blue eyes that never miss a thing. She did have a light complexion but being out in the wastes has tanned and weathered her skin. Her apparel is even more unique. A black combat vest covers her chest along with several pieces of armor on the shoulders, arms and legs. black cargo pants and heavy duty boots. But underneath all that is one item that Steele will never wear without. A two piece blue and yellow vault suit with the numbers 111 on the back. But out of all of her apparel the most unique is the Pip Boy on Steele's left wrist. The second traveler is a male German Shepard who goes by the name Dogmeat. Wearing a red bandana and goggles Dogmeat is Steele's loyal companion.  
It's been two weeks since her emergence from the Vault and Steele has taken up her old neighborhood of Sanctuary Hills as a refuge for not only herself but by a coalition of individuals who call themselves the Minutemen as well as local survivors. It was Preston's idea to go to Diamond City to see if there are any clues to finding your missing son Shaun.  
"Diamond City...the suppose "Jewel of the Commonwealth". Give me a break." Steele mutters to herself. Thankfully she didn't have to start from the very beginning to get to Diamond City. Using her Pip Boy Steele and Dogmeat "fast traveled" to the nearest location. In this case Lexington and headed from there. In the distance Steele notices a glowing area coming from what looks like an old baseball stadium. "What the hell!? That's Diamond City!?" Steele exclaims. Looking down at Dogmeat who only tilts his head. Steele shrugs her shoulders. "Well whatever floats their boat." Steele says to herself. It starts to get dark. Steele takes off her sunglasses opens a pocket in her vest and opens a case containing glasses. Finally Steele sees an entrance to the city. But much to her dismay it seems an argument is taking place between the guard and a woman. "Jesus Christ I'm about to bust some heads if this continues." Steele growls to herself. Finally as it seems that the argument will never end Steele loses her temper and yells at the top of her voice, " Alright that's it!" Completely surprising the lady and the guard. " I want access into this city and I want it now." All the while glaring at the two individuals with a predatory stare that neither of the two could keep eye contact with. In the distance a low growling is emitting from Dogmeat crouched down and ready to attack if given the command. Marching up to the guard Steele glares at the guard who is cowering in fear. For never has he seen such cold lethal eyes in all his career. "Open. The. Door." Steele snarls. "Ok...ok! But she's not coming in!" The guard points at the other woman. "She's coming in too." Steele replied eyes never leaving the guard. Frantically he opens the door allowing all three individuals access to the city. Closing her eyes and taking a deep sigh Steele quietly counts to herself to calm herself down. She hates getting angry. It's like she becomes a completely different person. One who won't hesitate and kill anyone or anything standing in her way. Opening her eyes she sees that the mysterious woman is still with her. "Um, can I help you?" Steele barely managed to say before she's embraced in a tight hug. " Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For getting me back in! By the way my name is Piper! I'm the city's "top" journalist." "Okay...hi...nice to meet you...I guess. Um, can you let go of me now?" Steele manages to say as Piper is practically squeezing the life out of her. "Oh! Sorry about that!" Piper says embarrassedly. "Look if there's anyway I can thank you just let me know okay?" Piper says. "Wait!" Steele says as Piper is walking away. "There is something I need." Steele says. "Oh? And that would be?" Piper asks quizzly. "I'm looking for a detective agency. Any idea where I can find one?" Steele asks. "Oh, you want the Valentine's Detective Agency then! It's on the northeast side of the city." Piper tells Steele. "Um if you don't mind my asking whats it's about. I'm sure it will make a great scoop..." Piper barely manages to get the words out of her mouth when Steele suddenly glares at her. "Okay I thank you for directions but what goes on in my life is no concern of yours!" Steele snaps eyes blazing. "Whoa! Whoa! Okay forget I asked. I was just curious that's all. We're still cool with each other right?" Pipers says as she looks up hesitantly at Steele. Sighing Steele nods her head. "Take care Piper." Steele says as she begins walking off. "You too! Wait! What's your name?!" Piper yells. It's Steele. She replies walking off.  
"Well boy, I think we've finally found the place." Steele says to Dogmeat patting his head. The pink neon sign with a heart practically screams the places name. Gently knocking on the door Steele and Dogmeat enter into the office. "Hello? Anybody here?" Steele calls out. "Coming!" A light voice can be heard as a petite young woman with dark hair wearing a dark blouse and pink dress comes down some stairs. "Sorry for the wait. I'm Ellie Perkins. I'm the secretary at the agency." "Hello, my name is Steele and I need a detective to help me solve a case." Steele responds. "Oh dear that might be a problem. (Steele can feel her hopes dashing) for it seems that Nick has been missing for the last two weeks." Ellie responds apologetically. "Wait what?! Hold the phone! How the hell does a detective go missing?!! It defeats the whole purpose of being a detective!" Steele exclaims exasperated. "I'm really sorry..." Ellie begins to reply. "Where was his last location?" Steele asks Ellie. "It was at Park Street Station. Why do you ask? A confused Ellie asks. "Cause I'm going to find this so-called detective!" Steele states in a matter of fact tone  
"Okay let's see...we're at Park Street Station at this exact moment." Steele mutters to herself while using the map function on her Pip Boy while Dogmeat is on guard duty in case any ghouls, raiders or any other nasty critters decide to come their way. Course seeing the piles of ghoul corpses littering the area usually would be a big sign of "Either back off or you're going to die" to any passerby's. "Alright boy our next location is Vault 41." Steele says hesitantly as flashbacks suddenly fill her vision. Shaking her head she commands Dogmeat to be on the alert. Who playfully barks back. The Vault is dark and cold. A couple occasions they ran into a gunner but they were quickly taken out by Steele's sniper rifle. As she and Dogmeat were descending some stairs a males voice causes both of them to freeze. "How you doing in there Valentine?" Quietly turning around the corner Steele sees an enormous room with two pathways to the door at the very end. "Wait! Did he just say Valentine?" Steele thinks to herself. "That must be the missing detective!" Steele thinks to herself. Indicating Dogmeat to sneak around to the right while she takes the left both companions zero in on the enemy. "Lousy cheating card shark is what Skinny Malone has written for you in that black book of his." Valentine speaks which causes a faint fluttering sensation in Steele's chest. "Okay Mr. Valentine keep asshole here distracted." Steele says to herself grimly. "That's bullshit! You don't know noth..." Dino barely gets the words out of his mouth right as Steele shoots his head off in one hit. "Good God! I thought he'd never shut up!" Steele grumbles as she kicks the corpse out of the way. "Hey! Hey you! Whoever you are you got three minutes till they discover muscle for brains ain't coming back. Get this door open!" The detective calls out from behind the locked doors. "You'll have to use the terminal to unlock the door." The detective also mentions. "Computer terminals. I fucking hate computer terminals!" Steele growls as she starts pounding on the terminal. " Wait I have an idea!" Steele says to herself while ransacking Dinos body and AHA! Bingo!Now were open for business!" Steele says triumphantly as the doors open and she and Dogmeat enter the room. "So it's the reverse damsel in distress scenario." Nick states as he lights up a cigarette. "But the main question is why would out heroine come all this way to risk life and limb for an old private eye?" Nick inquiries Steele. "Okay before I answer that I have a question for you Nick Valentine. Steele replies. "What are you?" Steele asks straightforward. "I told you I'm a detective, look I know the whole skin and metal parts aren't comforting but it's not important right now." Nick says. "No...no...no... I mean quite literally what are you?" Steele says pointing to nick as a whole. " I know your definitely not human but if that's the case then what?" Steele asks looking directly at Nick. "I'm a Synth. Synthetic Man. All the parts minus a few red blood cells. Nick replies in a neutral tone. "So you're a robot?" Steele asks Nick. "Yes." Nick says. Waiting for the moment when Steele will recoil in horror. "That's amazing! I've never seen anything like you in all my life!" An amazed Steele states eyes wide in wonder. Thinking his processor has finally crashed Nick could only stare at Steele. "Amazing!? Lady have you looked at me?! I'm a Synth! An abomination! I have metal pieces of my internal structure that are showing! I'm nothing but a walking scrap heap!" Nick was shouting. But mostly to himself. "What's that got to do with anything?" Steele replies calmly. "Everyone is unique and has their own flaws. No one is perfect. I don't care how much they say that to themselves." Walking up to Nick Steele puts both hands on both sides of his face looking eye to eye. "You are you." Your traits, passions, personality are all yours Nick Valentine. And yours alone." Steele says in a voice filled with compassion. Nick can only stare back in awe. For never in his entire life has someone actually acknowledged him as an individual nor shown kindness instead of disgust. He nearly cried out when Steele removed her hands from his face. "Look I need your help but I don't think now is a good time to discuss that." Steele says looking around warily. "You're right we need to get out of here before Skinny Malone finds out I'm no longer here." Nick says as they exit the room. Nick had one more question to ask. "So what's with the mutt?" Nick says pointing at the German Shepard. "This is Dogmeat! My partner in crime." Steele smirks at Nick. Funny thing is that he found me and we've been together since"  
Okay we're almost there Steele whispers to Nick just a few more corners and we'll be home..." Steele skids to a halt with Nick practically running into her. Standing in front of the trio is non other than Skinny Malone and his mistress Darla. "Damn" Nick grumbles. "Busted" Steele groans. "Whimper" Dogmeat emits. "Well, well, well, look at who decided to flew the coop." Skinny Malone sneers at Nick. "What can I say? Poor taste in location and lousy company who could blame me?" Nick responds sarcastically shrugging his shoulders. Which makes Skinny Malone go beet red in the face. Before he can retort a shrill voice interrupts the conversation. "I told you to kill him off right at the start! Now look at the situation where in. This is why you should of listened to what I say and go with it!" Darla shrieks at Skinny Malone. While the two of them are busy arguing Steele turns to Nick and whispers "So is it true that this guy standing before us is a crime lord and has done unspeakable acts of violence and murder?" "Ha! That's only the tip of the iceberg doll Nick whispers back. "Is that so." Steele thinks to herself. Activating her V.A.T.S. Steele brings out her .44 points right at Skinny Malone and pulls the trigger. It was absolute chaos. Darla started screaming while Nick could only stare at Steele wondering how in that hell did she shoot her gun in a blink of an eye. Completely oblivious to everyone Steele walks up to Darla who is kneeling beside Skinny Malone's body crying hysterically when she looks up at Steele . Darla screams at Steele "You little Bitch! You'll pay for this! You're so..." She stops in terror. Inches in front of her face is the barrel of Steele's.44. "You have two choices right now." Steele says in a voice devoided of all emotion. First you can join your friend here Steele indicates to the corpse or second you can lead all three of us out of here without any trouble and then we'll all be on our merry ways. You got three seconds to decide. One...Three..." "Okay! Okay! You win! I'll take you to the entrance. Just don't kill me!" Darla pleads. "Good choice. Now get moving. And FYI you try anything stupid and you'll be dead before you hit the floor." Steele growls. As they were walking down the corridors (which were heavily armed) Nick could only stare at Steele. For the woman walking in front of him was not the same woman who rescued him. From being full of kindness and compassion to being cold and merciless. And those reflexes! For never has Nick in all his life seen someone shoot like Steele. This woman walking in front of him so full of mystery and secrets. This was the case of a lifetime. And Nicholas Valentine never backs down from a challenge. Finally they reach the Vault's entrance.  
Walking down the street Nick finally breaks the silence. "I've been locked up underground for two weeks. I'd never thought I would see the skies of the Commonwealth." Nick says as he glances up at the sky. And it's all thanks to you Steele. Nick gives a small bow. "But the big question is how did you know where to find me?" Nick asks Steele tilting his head in question. "It was your secretary Ellie who gave me the intel." Steele responds ("Huh I guess I should give her a raise.") Nick thinks to himself. "Now down to business." Nick says seriously to Steele. "You said you needed my help and I'll gladly help you since you saved my ass back there. But not here. We'll discuss all the details at my office. And we better get a move on. It will be dark soon and you don't want to be caught wandering out here in the dark...or anytime truth be told. Nick replies frowning. "Walking from here all the way to Diamond City?! Screw that plan! I have a better way of traveling." Steele smiles as she begins calculating on her Pip Boy. "Unless you can fly us there I don't think..." A skeptically Nick starts to say when suddenly Steele grabs his hand and everything goes dark. Suddenly Nick's processor is being bombarded with sights, sounds and smells. Looking around frantically it dawns on him that he's right in the middle of Diamond City Market Square. Turning around he sees Steele with a smug look on her face. Which causes his circuits to go into overdrive. "Told you my way was better." Steele replies triumphantly. Completely dumbfounded it took several seconds for Nick's processor to catch up. "Woman how in the hell did you do that?! What was that teleportation?!" Nick exclaims. "Not teleportation, fast travel. Big difference. And I can do it by using this." Steele holds up her left wrist which has her Pip Boy on it. "But we can go into the details later. I'm sure a certain secretary has been worried sick on your whereabouts." Steele replies.  
It was a happy reunion when Steele and Nick returned to the agency. Seeing Ellie hugging Nick caused a sudden ache in Steele's chest. Sensing his mistress distress Dogmeat quietly whimpers nudging Steele's hand with his nose. Looking down Steele smiles and rubs his ears. "Now, Steele I believed you required my help with a case of yours." Nick says as he sits down behind his desk and lights up a cigarette. Steele grabs a chair and sits down facing Nick. "Where do you want me to begin?" Steele responds.

-And that's how the adventure began.-


	2. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has battle scars with a tale behind them. This time it's Steele's turn for these are not only just scars but they are the scars of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

Heart of Steele  
Chapter 2: Battle Scars  
Matrix12

It was a warm night in the Commonwealth. Steele and Nick have just made a huge haul on supplies from a local raider den and were returning back to Sanctuary Hills. As they were walking Nick noticed that Steele was lagging a little behind with a noticeable limp in Steele's right leg. "You doing all right Doll?" A concerned Nick asked eyeing Steele over looking for any signs of injury. "I'm okay Nick. Just probably strained something dodging that last grenade that stupid raider tried to chuck our way." Scowling Nick grumbles to himself about how Steele got to kill the bastard before he could. "I'm sure a good massage will help ease the pain away." Steele says in a sexy tone looking up at Nick. Nick could only stand there ramrod stiff his glowing yellow eyes staring at her with adoration at the very idea. "Then what the hell are we standing here for?" Nick replies his voice soft and husky.  
As they returned to Sanctuary Hills all is quiet and calm. Steele can see the sentries on patrol making their rounds while the rest of the community slept till shift change. The humming of the several turrets scattered along the settlement also added a peace of mind as well. For out here you can never be over prepared. Thankfully one of the sentries was Preston. "Good evening Preston." Steele called out as she and Nick approached him. "Ah, General it's good to see you. I take it the mission was a success?" Preston inquired. "Ha! Not only will those raiders not be bothering us or anyone again but we've made a huge haul off those bastards." Steele said grinning. "That's good to know. I'll let you know if any settlement needs our help." Preston replied as Steele and Nick continued walking past him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you will." Steele mutters under her breath. Causing Nick to smile at that last remark.

They finally reach Steele's house. One she completely rebuilt on an empty lot. Going back to her old house was just too painful and thus sat abandoned. Her house was a tri-level house. It had a basement where all her gear, power armor, ammo and an assortment of weapons were stored. The main floor had several rooms, a cooking station several chairs and a sofa and decorative items she found along the way and decided it needed a "new home". And finally the upstairs. Here in Sanctuary everyone knew that only two individuals were allowed upstairs. Nick and Dogmeat. For this was Steele's own personal sanctuary. It had three rooms and a small bathroom. One room was the main bedroom, the second one had a chem station, several lab equipment and multiple file cabinets. The third room was mostly an extra bedroom but a small red doghouse dominated the room at the moment which housed a sleeping Dogmeat. Except when he heard the unlocking of the lock did he take off flying down the stairs like a furry missile. Bowling Steele over at the doorway. His happy barks filling the room as he began licking Steele affectionately. "Okay! Okay! I've missed you too boy!" Steele said while scratching Dogmeat's ears. Wincing when Dogmeat sits on her lap. Nick noticing this picks up Dogmeat by the scruff. "All right mutt I think you've had enough of the attention at the moment. Nick replied to Dogmeat; who in return gives a wet slobbering kiss on Nick's face. "Dogmeat!" Knock it off! You'll get drool all over my suit!" Nick said severely with a scowl on his face which ended up turning into a smile as Steele was laughing so hard she ended up gasping for air. Putting Dogmeat down, smiling he bent over with his hand held out as Steele grabbed it and was brought to her feet. "Now I believe you said a massage was required if my memory serves me right?" Nick said affectionately. 

As they both ascend the stairs to their bedroom Nick notices how much more Steele was limping. Glancing a Nick's concern face Steele states in a matter of fact tone "Its no big deal Nick it's just an old wound that's gotten irritated." "Regardless if it's old or not you've been neglecting yourself lately and I'm about to change that." Nick replies his voice low and compelling. As he removes his hat, trench coat and shoulder holsters. "Oh? You don't say? Well, then Mr. Valentine what should I do first?" Steele replies her voice soft and sexy. "Your clothes take them off." Nick replies in a commanding tone. Slowly, very slowly does Steele remove her armor and clothing piece by single piece. Nick could hear his gears grinding as the urge to rip off all of Steele's clothes at once was so tempting. Carefully placing her Pip-Boy on the night stand does Steele turn around and looks at Nick. The way his golden eyes never left her nor the stark hunger that was stamped on his face causes Steele to become flushed with heat while moisture pools in between her legs. In a sultry voice Steele asks Nick, "What now Detective?" Walking over to the bed Nick sits down motioning Steele towards him. "Sit down in front of me." Nick replies in a low growl. Obeying Steele sits in front of Nick on the bed. He places his left hand on her shoulder and starts a slow deep rhythmic rub easing the knots away with just the right amount of pressure. Carefully he places his metal right hand on the other shoulder. Causing Steele to shiver at the coldness but her body heat quickly warms it up till it's comfortable. Very carefully Nick uses the pointed ends of his fingertips to locate pressure points and slowly rub them away. "Oh lord take me now..." Steele replies blissfully. Smiling Nick lowers his hands to Steele's lower back rubbing down her spine causing Steele to arch her back against Nick. Her lips barely brushing his jaw. Gritting his teeth Nick's reply comes out more of a low growl than words. "I'm here to attend your needs right now so let's stay on topic." He slowly takes his hands slowly caressing Steele. Memorizing every single part of her into his memory banks. He suddenly stops for just a second as his right fingers feel several areas of scars along the right rib cage. No distinct patterns, sizes or depths noted. Leaning over he rests his chin on Steele's shoulders as she instantly leans into him. "Nick don't stop please." Steele's voice was a whisper in his ear. Continuing to trail his hands to her thighs and hips he does a slow deep massage. Frowning to himself because once again on Steele's right thigh and hip are two 10 inch scars and with his sensors he detects several pins and rods. This causes Nick to completely stop. How did Steele obtain these injuries? Suddenly a black rage fills him. If he ever finds the bastard who did this to his precious Steele there won't be anything left of the perp once he gets his hands on them. "Nick...Nick? Hey come on snap out of it!" A female voice could be heard through the red haze that filled his vision. "Steele?" "Nick!!! Come on you're really starting to scare me!" A frantic Steele was shouting now. Coming into focus a startled Nick looks around and comes face to face with a terrified Steele. Who somehow during that time donned on her Vault Suit. "Are you okay?! What happened Nick?!" A scared Steele stated her voice trembling, her blue eyes huge and rimmed with tears. Suddenly Nick embraces Steele slowly rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry Doll, it's just when I saw your injuries I was filled with such a rage that someone had hurt you and I wasn't there to protect you..." Nick said his voice distressed. Leaning up Steele gently kisses Nick on the lips. Closing his eyes he leans over and passionately kisses Steele back. "Feeling better?" Steele asks Nick. "A complete turnaround, and it's thanks to you Doll." Nick replies calmly. Taking a deep sigh Steele sits down on the bed patting the spot next to her. "Okay it's time I tell you how I received these wounds of mine." Steele states.

It happened 200 years ago when the bombs fell. We've just received word that a nuclear attack was imminent and we were all to evacuate to the Vault. We barely got to the Vault when a bomb hit close by Sanctuary Hills. I can still feel the heat from the blast, the deafening roar of the explosion and the brightness that's still visible when I close my eyes. Anyway, unfortunately the shockwave reached us just as the elevator was descending. I remember crouching down my right arm in front of my face when the next thing I know I'm being slammed into a wall. Thankfully Nate had only scraps and bruises and Shaun was completely fine. As the elevator reached the bottom of the Vault I realized that I wasn't the worse of the injured. For several others had radiation burns to majority of their bodies. Anyhow I knew I was hurt pretty bad. The Vault had emergency personnel and was able to assess my injuries. Several broken ribs on my right side along with multiple shrapnel wounds and a shattered right hip. So technically I was rushed to surgery and then immediately placed into cryo stasis.

"The next thing I know I'm waking up to this world and I've gone from there." Steele says. "I...I never got to see Nate or Shaun before they were placed into cryo stasis." Steele lowers her head too chocked up to continue as tears slowly dripped onto her lap. Gathering Steele into his arms Nick embraces her slowly rocking back and forth softly humming. Several minutes pass by till Steele looks up at Nick. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done and..." Steele was cut off as Nick leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. " I'll always be here for you my love. Come high water, hell fire or another bomb." Nick says lovingly as he wipes the tears from Steele's eyes.

"You know you shouldn't let those scars be a reminder of your past. Instead let those scars become battle scars. Proving to your enemies that you're a survivor and you can take whatever they throw your way." Just some words of wisdom from an old bot whose survived the wastes." Nick says. "Hmm.... Battle scars huh? I like the sound of that already." Steele says with a triumphant grin.


	3. Good Times In The Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trip to Goodneighbor reveals a charming and mysterious ghoul name Hancock who not only forms in alliance with Sanctuary Hills but, also stirs up trouble with a certain detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

Heart of Steele  
Chapter 3: Good Times In The Neighborhood  
Matrix12

"Are you certain you want to try to make settlement arrangements with Goodneighbor?" A concerned Nick asked Steele. As the two companions were walking down the streets of Boston. "The people of Goodneighbor aren't what you call a reliable sort." Nick stated. "It couldn't hurt to try. We need all the support we can get not only to survive this world but to be prepared against the Institute." Steele said bitterly. Nick places his hand on Steele's shoulder patting it affectionately. "Don't worry doll, your day of vengeance will be here before you know it." Nick says soothingly . Several hours later they arrived at the entrance of Goodneighbor. Much to Steele's disappoint it wasn't what she had in mind. (Guess being in Diamond City has spoiled me) Steele mused to herself. Almost if reading her mind Nick leaned in close whispering in Steele's ear, "Word of warning do not mention that you're affiliated with Diamond City." He continued when Steele looked at him in confusion. "Goodneighbor is a settlement where it would be wise not to mention that sort of info to the folks around here." "Humph well that's good to know now." Steele glares at Nick as they were about to enter Goodneighbor. "You never asked." Nick said sarcastically at Steele. "Well "Mr. Detective" lead the way." Steele says sarcastically as she slightly bows arms pointing the way. "All right wise ass follow me." Nick grumbles scowling but failing as he grins at her. 

Upon entering Goodneighbor all seems normal until out of the corner steps out a mysterious figure. "Well well well it's the Detective. Out here looking for a wayward husband with his mistress?" The mysterious man said. "Why? Someone stand you up?" Nick said monotoned. Causing Steele to sputter and trying not to laugh out load. Glaring at the newcomer the man angry retorts "And who the hell are you?!" Quickly composing herself Steele replies, "Sorry buddy but that's for me to know and you NOT to find out." "Now do us a favor and get the hell out of our way! Steele says glaring at the man standing in their way arms crossed with a dark expression on her face. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Ok, I think we started things off on the wrong foot. The names Finn. And from what I can see you're not from around here. Am I correct?" Narrowing her eyes Steele replies cautiously "Yes". "Well you're in luck here for I'm selling insurance to "special" individuals that protects them from uh... lets just say "unforeseen accidents. So what do you say.....?" Finn barely gets the words out of his mouth as Steele roundhouse kicks him in the face doing a TKO on him. "Jesus Christ! I had to deal with salesmen selling me crappy insurance 210 years ago are you telling me I have to deal with them again after this whole time!?" An exasperated Steele yells out turning to look at Nick who could only stand there completely thunderstruck at what just happened. "Uh Nick? You in there? Hello?" Steele says walking up to Nick. "Did your processor freeze up?" Steele says waving her hand in front of Nick. " Grabbing her hand gently Nick looks at Steele. "First of all yes I'm fine and no my processor is functioning perfectly fine and second what in the hell possessed you to pull that little stunt just now?!" Nick asked in a stern voice. But before Steele could reply a series of clapping could be heard causing both of them to turn at the source. "Bravo!" "Bravo!" A beautiful display by a beautiful woman." A male ghoul wearing a red coat and a black trihorn hat says as he approaches them. "Names Hancock. I'm the mayor of Goodneighbor. Hope this little encounter didn't diminish your view of our city." Hancock says looking a Steele. "No were good." Steele replies smiling. " "Now if you'll excuse me for just a second." Hancock replies as he turns away and starts walking towards the unconscious Finn. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. How many times have I warned you to knock off the threats and extortion shit to anyone who comes into my city?!" Hancock snarls as he viciously kicks Finn in the ribs. "I'll deal with you later." He replies darkly as he walks back to his guests. "So what brings Nick Valentine and his guest to my humble city?" Hancock inquiries. " My friends call me Steele. I come from Sanctuary Hills and I'm interested in starting a trade route and forming an alliance." Steele replies." "Oh really? Well, we can discuss this more at my office at the Statehouse. Come on follow me." Hancock replies waving at them to follow. 

"So you have a personal vendetta against the Institute and want not only my help but my city as a whole?" Now why should I care about that?" Hancock asks sitting down face to face with Steele while was Nick leaning against the wall watching the entire conversation. "Because like it or not the Institute is the biggest threat to the entire Commonwealth and they will stop at nothing until either you join them or die." A serious Steele replies eyes never leaving Hancock's. "Hmm a woman with an attitude and nerves of steel." Hancock purred as he began caressing Steele's hand. Causing a low growl to be emitted from Nick. "Consider our alliance formed "Emperor". Hancock replies as he kisses Steele's hand. Causing a slow blush to creep up her cheeks. Nick stood there his golden eyes never leaving Hancock. A slow rage filling him as he watched Hancock trying to make moves on his woman. For Steele was his, and his alone. He was surprised no one could hear him as he was gripping his hands so hard he could hear the gears grinding. Snarling he turned and walked out of the room before he did something he regretted. "Well, looks like someone's got their circuits in a twist." A bemused Hancock remarked. "Nick?!" An alarmed Steele calls out as she runs out the room after him. Taking a long drag on his cigarette Hancock leans back with a grin on his withered face. "Never a dull moment here now a days." "Nick! Nick wait up!" Panting Steele yells out. Finally catching up to him she looks up at Nick in confusion. "Hey, what's wrong....." She never got the rest out as Nick clamps his mouth over hers. Kissing her passionately. His tongue plunging into her mouth dueling with hers which causes a moan to escape from Steele. She could feel the sexual electricity coursing through her body leaving her wet and needy. Ironically no matter how many people she's met Nick was the only one to get her body to respond like this. "Oh God Nick more! I need more!" Steele pleads to Nick. With a low growl he easily picks up Steele as she wraps her arms and legs around him turns around entering an empty room slamming the door shut with his foot. Placing Steele on a desk he slowly kisses her while his nimble fingers undo her vest and yank the zipper down on her Vault Suit causing Steele to gasp out as goosebumps prickle down her body. His circuits felt like they were on fire. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to as a carnal lust flooded his systems. And only one person could fulfill his desires and that woman was right here for all the taking.

He takes her left nipple with his mouth and begins licking and sucking. While with his right metal hand with slow care and precision starts to twist and tug the right nipple. "Ah! Nick that feels so amazing!" Steele cries out as her body is assaulted with different textures. One being hot and moist the other cold and hard. Steele starts moving with a restlessness need. While doing that Nick again takes the opportunity to remove her boots and pants. Leaving Steele completely exposed to him. "Now, now doll were going at my pace this time. Nick says his voice husky, his golden eyes never leaving contact. "This time I'm in charge he says with a wicked grin on his face." Pinning her hips down with his hands he slowly begins his exploration of Steele's body with his tongue. Coming up to each individual scar and lavishing them with his tongue. It takes Steele all the will power she had to not fly off the desk with every lick of his tongue. "Nick please, your killing me here!" Steele cried out her voice sultry and pleading. Finally at the junction of her thighs does Nick whistles softly. "Now there's a site a man would die for." Thankfully I'm the only man present at the moment which means your mine for the taking." Nick replies his voice more of a growl. With his index finger he slowly starts to insert it into Steele's slick hot sex slowly moving it in and out. Then he adds a second finger into Steele's creamy sex causing Steele to gasp in pleasure. Slowly he starts thrusting his fingers each second getting faster till he's practically pistoning inside her; while Steele on the other hand keeps up with his tempo with each thrust of her hips. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I'm so close Nick!" So fucking close!!!" Steele screams in ecstasy." Only to have Nick remove both fingers from her. "What?! NOOO! Nick! What are you doing?!! You can't do this to me not when I'm so damn close!" An enraged Steele glares at Nick. Instead of apologizing Nick leans in forward till he's nearly inches from her face. "Before I go any further I want to hear these words from your mouth face to face no deceptions just the stark truth." Panting Steele looks at him with her piercing blue eyes meeting Nick's glowing yellow eyes and asks, "And that question would be?" "That you belong to me and me alone." Nick says in commanding tone of voice. (While on the inside he's terrified of what she might or might not say). Smiling up at him Steele says the words that Nick would never forget till the end of time. "Of course I belong to you. Lunk head. For you're mind till the very end." If Nick would of had a real heart it would be bursting with happiness and joy. Clamping his mouth over hers he easily inserts is fingers into her creamy hot sex and starts mercilessly thrusting into her as her moans of pleasure causes his systems to go into overdrive. With a flick of his thumb over her clit Steele's orgasm rockets through both her and Nick. Steele screaming in ecstasy as Nick tilts his head back crying out. As waves and waves of pleasure course throughout Steele's body. While Nick can feel Steele's sex gripping him in a vise like grip pulsating with each wave that ripples throughout Steele's body. Finally the two lovers collapse into a crumpled heap on top of the desk. Their heavy breathing the only thing breaking the silence. Steele slowly stroking the top of Nick's head. (His fedora laying on top of Steele's clothes and armor somewhere.) "Well I guess we'd better go back to Hancock to officially declare our alliance." Nick says as he watches Steele get dressed. Eyes gazing all over her body wondering what new possibilities there are for him to try on Steele. "Ready to go?" Steele asked Nick. Smiling Nick replies "Where ever the road takes us Doll." As Steele reaches out and grabs Nick's metal hand fingers intertwining as they walked towards Hancock's office.


	4. Days of Schools Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At D.B Techinical High School a ghoul hunt brings back memories Steele would rather be left buried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

Heart of Steele  
Chapter 4: Days of Schools Past  
Matrix12 

D.B Technical High School. A prestigious Catholic school that was one of the top schools in the Boston area. Now it sits there abandoned and in ruins after the bombs fell....

"RAAAH!" An enraged Steele screams as she smashes a feral ghoul's head to bloody bits with her upgraded shock baton with a stun pack. "Jesus Christ! Where the hell did all these fuckers come from!" Steele snarls as she flips her duo batons into battle position. "Hell if I know!" An angry Nick yelled back. "Keep fighting and kill them all! We'll be doing a world a service!" Nick growled also wielding duo batons with the same mods as Steele. Each of them both veteran fighters were weaving in and out as they attacked and killed every ghoul in their way almost like an orchestrated dance. A dance of death and carnage. Until Steele's Pip Boy started frantically beeping. Startled she looks down eyes widening as her Geiger meter was reading 18-20 rads. "Oh shit!! Nick! We have a major problem!" A low grumble of thunder causes Steele to pause and look up. "Oh my God! Nick! What the hell is wrong with the sky?!" A terrified Steele shouts at him. Halting in his attack Nick looks up to see a the sky turning a dark sickly greenish yellow. The lightening and thunder becoming more frequent, louder and deadlier if they stayed outside a second longer. "Damn it to hell! A Rad Storm!" Grabbing Steele's wrist he starts making a mad dash to the only shelter available ; the ghoul invested school. Kicking the doors open he practically throws Steele inside as he slams the doors shut just as the storm hits. Catching her balance a frightened Steele looks around frantically as the wind begins to howl and rain begins pounding onto the school. Noticing her distress Nick comes up from behind Steele and embraces her in his arms. His warm body pressed against hers as he whispers soothing words into Steele's ear. "It's alright Doll, we're safe at the moment." Soon Steele stops trembling and relaxes into his arms. "Okay I've seen some freakishly weird weather before, but this one takes the cake! What in the hell kind of storm is this?" An anxious Steele asks looking up at Nick. "It's called a Rad Storm. Just as the name indicates it's a thunderstorm that's heavily irradiated, has acid rain plus the high levels of radiation." Nick answers Steele's question. "So I take it this isn't something new and that we're going to have to deal with it?" An annoyed Steele asked. Nick only nodded his head. "Oh fan-fucking-tastic. One more thing out to kill us." Steele grumbles darkly. "I suggest while we wait the storm out we take a look around and see if there's anything worth salvaging." Nick replies. "Yeah an hopefully we don't run into any more creepy crawlies." Steele replies twirling her batons. "Which I highly doubt the way our luck has been today." She grumbles to herself.

The two companions slowly walked the halls ever alert to any potential threat. Once in a while an occasional lone ghoul would pop his head out only to be obliterated by Nick and Steele. As they were walking down the empty halls Nick notices Steele becoming more and more agitated. "Hey is something bothering you Steele?" (Silence) "Sigh.. Lets just say my high school days weren't one of my better years in my life." Steele says softly looking down at the floor. Completely having his full attention now Nick slowly walks towards Steele and stands right next to her. "Doll you know you can talk to me and tell me anything you want. Any time, any place, any whatever." Nick says calmly. Heaving a big sigh Steele slides against a locker into a sitting position on the floor with Nick following suit. "It wasn't being called a reject, mistfit, or science freak that made high school so hard (While hearing Steele says those demeaning words a dark scowl forms on his face . "If only those ignorant brats knew what Steele was capable of doing now I bet that would of changed their perspective." Nick thought irritated.)  
"I mean there were times I also didn't bother going to school cause I already knew everything they were teaching. Plus I really didn't have anyone to call my friend." Steele says sadly. Nick could of sworn he could feel his processor starting to break at how his rambunctious, courageous, outgoing, wildly sexy Steele could become so depressed, self conscious and so lonely was almost too much for Nick to bear. "Although I did have a boyfriend for a bit."Steele said. Causing Nick to snap to attention. His golden glowing eyes zeroing on Steele. "A what?" He said his voice dark and menacing. Steele completely oblivious to Nick continues on with her tale. " It was kinda nice at times doing things together, romantic dates. I got to admit the sex wasn't all that bad either ." Steele said in a distance voice. Feeling his coolant boiling Nick stands up, turns around and with his metal fist punches a nearby locker leaving a noticeable sized hole in it. " Whoa! Whoa!" What's the hell Nick?! Did you blow a fuse....wait... you're jealous?! You're so totally jealous!" An amused Steele replied a wide smile on her face. "I am not!" Nick snaps back his voice very low and dangerous." "For Pete's sake Nick we've both been there. Your fiancé with Jenny and my marriage with Nate. A look of sorrow crosses over Nick's face. ( Oh goddamn it Steele when are you ever going to learn to keep your damn mouth shut!!!) Steele thinks angrily to herself.  
Feeling like a complete idiot Steele desperately tries a find a way to remedy the mess she's made. "Look Nick.. I'm sorry about this whole mess..." A somber Steele said quietly. " You have nothing to apologize for Doll. For your husband and my.. Well the real Nick's fiancé were unfortunate events that happened in a by gone era. Now the only thing left to do is to move on. And the woman standing before me is the partner That I would place all my trust and love into. So what do you say partner?" Nick says looking at Steele face to face with such love and trust. "You damn right I'll be your partner. Through thick and thin I've got your back and you've got mine" Steele replies. Her blue eyes blazing with determination and  
Compassion. 

"Now don't we have some ferals to exterminate?" Steele says with a wicked grin on her face ,eyes blazing. Bringing out her .44 magnum while Nick brings out his beloved .38 magnum Pipe Pistol. "Now, you know the rules: whoever gets the most head shots gets to decide what position we get to "play" in. " Steele says in an erotic voice. Causing Nick to close his eyes as his processor is flooded with euphoria and erotic images. Suddenly a figure is running past him at full speed. "Ha! Ha! See you at the finish line Nicky!" Steele yells back at him. "You little wretch get back here!" Nick roars at Steele taking off running after her. Turning around a corner Steele comes to the stairs leading to the main level. Gun a blazing she quickly mows down the ghouls preoccupying the stairs. Opening the door to the main level was over twenty ghouls; brought on by the noise the two gun slingers were making. "Oh yeah! Jackpot!" Steele said enthusiastically as she quickly reloads. Only to see nearly all of them get obliterated. "What the ever loving fuck!?" A startled and angry Steele yells. Whirling around she sees Nick standing there with his .45 Submachine gun in hand smiling victoriously. "Oh ho ho!" So you wanna play hard ball now! All righty buster Bring It On!" Steele proclaimed a challenge in her voice as she brought out her semi automatic 12 gauge shotgun that had the exploding bullets mod. Standing there like in an old western duel the two companions stared at each other. Nick's glowing yellow eyes meeting Steele's vivid blue eyes. A few seconds passed and the war was on.

Entering the ruined cafeteria Steele and Nick fired upon the ghouls like avenging angels till the floor was completely covered in corpses. Turning around Steele kicks the doors leading to the gymnasium the two of them entering in cautiously due to the poor lighting. Turning around a corner Steele comes to a screeching halt causing Nick to nearly run her over. "Hey now don't just suddenly sto...." Nick was cut off as Steele clamps her hand over his mouth."Shhh!!!" She silently indicated. Becoming serious Nick nods his head as Steele removes her hand from his mouth. Silently indicating to look around the corner both companions do and are filled with disbelief and dread. For around 100 ghouls are either roaming around or laying down. And not just normal ghouls but an occasional glowing one or maybe the rare chance of a legendary one. "Oh man what mess have we gotten ourselves into?" Steele says in a very low whisper. "It appears we've stumbled upon a ghoul nest." A very silent Nick responded. Opening one of her pockets on her vest Steele brings out a small telescope. "Hmm I wonder what other items and gadgets you have in those pockets." A bemused Nick replied quietly. "I'll show you later; that's if we don't become the next meal for these ghoul bastards." A somber Steele replied." Peering around the corner Steele could make out the exit to the gym, except it had a terminal next to the doors. "A terminal?! Why the ever loving fuck would someone put a god forsaken terminal next to the exit!" Steele growled darkly. Turning around she faced Nick. "Okay here's the battle plan: I'll distract the ghouls and you unlock the terminal sound good?" "No that sounds like a terrible idea! There's no way in hell am I going to let yourself be bait just so that I can get to some stupid terminal! "I WONT ALLOW IT!"  
An angry Nick glared at Steele. Even though he said it quietly Steele knew he would be shouting if under different circumstances. Leaning over she gently kisses him on the cheek. "I'm not going to the bait myself silly. For it seems I have several different types of grenades on hand." Steele says while looking under her inventory on her Pip Boy. "Don't worry I'll be right behind you. Remember, I got your back and you've got mine." Steele says affectionately. "You're absolutely right. Partner." Nick says lovingly at Steele. 

"Okay let's take these ghoul bastards down not only for our sakes but for the sake of the Commonwealth as a whole!" Steele shouts as she chucks several Plasma Grenades into the fray. Immediately after that several Shock Grenades were thrown. It was total chaos as ghouls were scrambling around trying to get away from the deadly onslaught. "Now's our chance let's take it!" Steele yells as she and Nick ran at top speed to the other side of the gym. Nick immediately accessing the terminal while Steele kept bombarding the ghouls with her arsenal of grenades. "Okay I got it let's go!" Nick shouts as he grabs Steele by the collar of her Vault Suit and runs through the door as it immediately shuts locking its self. They continue running never stopping as they suddenly burst through the doors. Temporarily blinded as the sun shone down on them. 

Bent over the two partners were gasping for air. "Okay...I ...vote..we...don't...do...that..for....awhile." A panting Steele said through gasps of air. "Huff...I...agreed.." An exhausted Nick replied. After several minutes the two were able to stand up and not practically fall over. Finding an abandoned bench did the two finally collapsed onto the bench. Turning towards Nick Steele replies mischievously," Now about our little contest..." "Hey! Grenades don't count!" A scowling Nick retorted. Causing Steele to laugh. "Alright! Alright! How about we call it a miss duel due to unforeseen circumstances." Steele says in an official voice which causes Nick to laugh. Several minutes of silence pass by. Nick lighting up a cigarette while taking his good hand does he clasps Steele's fingers intertwining. Leaning against Nick Steele whispers " This was the best high school memory ever."


	5. Chapter 5: Mamma Mia Part 1: Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful day in Sanctuary Hills is going smoothly and romanticly till and interruption causes Nick and Steele to make an unexpected visit to Mamma Murphy which leads to a horrible surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

Heart of Steele(5)  
Chapter 5: Mamma Mia Part 1: Interruption  
Matrix12 

It was a warm and sunny day at Sanctuary Hills. Reports from the sentries patrolling the border is that all was well and no enemies in sight ; adds a piece of mind to the settlers who have called Sanctuary Hills their home. Which in truth is really an odd assortment of individuals to boot. First one is Steele, the only survivor of Vault 111, and one of the original individuals of Sanctuary Hills before the Great War that happened 210 years ago. And is also leader of the settlement. Second is Nick Valentine. Steele's lover and companion. The most interesting thing about Nick is that he's a Synth (Generation 2.5). Originally from Diamond City who is a Detective for the Valentine Detective Agency and currently is so when he's not on missions with Steele. (Which is a very few occasions). The third one is a fully grown German Shepard named Dogmeat. Steele's furry companion. Fourth is Preston Garvy. He's the Minutemen's top guy and is the eyes and ears of all that's happening with the other settlements the other Minutemen have set up. He's basically the second in command in terms of leadership. Much to Steele's dismay though, Preston as well as all the other Minutemen have dubbed her as their General and will follow her orders without a second thought. Fifth is Sterges. He's also is a Synth (Generation 3) though only a selected few know this. A survivor of the Quiency Massacre. His main job is a handyman but with his knowledge of power armor and science is what got Steele's interest in his attributes to Sanctuary Hills and gladly welcomed him with open arms. Also there's Cogsworth. A robotic Handyman who served as Steele's butler before the war and continues to do so after the war. Though majority of the time Steele will tell him to fly around and "Be useful". Finally the rest of the settlers are either refugees from attacks from raiders, super mutants, ghouls or those just wanting to seek refuge and have a safe place to call home from the harsh world that's quite literally "Survival of the Fittest."

Taking advantage of this rare moment of peace everyone was hard at work. From rebuilding the damaged houses, inspecting the turrets for any maintenance needed. Making sure the walls/barricades surrounding the settlement were in top condition and both planting and harvesting the crops and gardens. While everyone makes an inventory of supplies needed so that when ever Steele and Nick leave they can obtain the specific supplies from other settlements or places like Diamond City and Goodneighbor.

While everyone was preoccupied with work another certain pair of hands were probably doing the "hardest work" of all. Slowly kneading both breasts, index fingers and thumbs squeezing and pulling causing both nipples to become taunt peaks does Steele let out a moan of pleasure. "Enjoying ourselves are we?" Nick replies in a slow seductive voice as he trails soft kisses down Steele's toned abdomen. Causing her to arch her back moaning. While she's preoccupied he slowly spreads her legs apart giving special care to Steele's right hip. Revealing his prize. Her folds already slick with her creamy juices. Leaning forward he licks his tongue over her hot wet folds causing Steele to cry out in surprise as her hips start bucking. A low growl deep within his vocal processor emits from Nick as he wraps both arms around Steele's thighs pinning her down and begins his assault. Thrusting his tongue into Steele's hot moist core, lapping at the creamy treasure. "Hmm what an exquisite taste. "Nick purrs. "One that can become easily addicting." Hearing him say that Steele grabs onto his head with her fingers, (his fedora falling onto the floor) as she starts thrusting her hips into Nick's hot mouth. Nick in reply grabs her thighs tighter as he ravishes her with his tongue. She can feel her womb getting tighter and tighter as the sexual pressure builds till it's almost unbearable. "Hurry Nick! Hurry! Before I combust on the spot! " A desperate Steele pleads. With one last flick of his tongue on her clit does Nick stand up and looks at his beloved. What he sees is a piece of heaven in the god-forsaken world. His golden eyes seeing Steele laying before him, panting, her body flush and covered with a sheen of sweat all of it causing his entire system to be overloaded with one thing: Desire. To protect his Steele, to put her health, safety and well being above all and finally to make her happy and feel loved. Filing that away in his memory banks he leans down and kisses her long and hard as Steele wraps her arms around him. Parting a panting Steele looks up at Nick as his glowing yellow eyes never leave hers as he slowly inserts his fingers into her wet hot sex causing her vivid blue eyes to cloud over in rapture then starts thrusting his fingers faster and harder with each thrust causing Steele to cry out in ecstasy as the orgasm roars through her causing her to scream out his name as she clutches onto him as waves and waves of pleasure surge through her. Spent and sated at the moment an exhausted Steele falls back onto the mattress her arms laying above her head. Carefully Nick lays on top of her noting for any sign of discomfort from Steele when suddenly she smacks him on the back of the head. "Ow! Hey now what did I do?!" An annoyed Nick glares down at Steele. "Because Lunkhead I'm not going to break at the slightest touch! I'm way more tougher than that!" An also annoyed Steele glares right back, but with that sexy smirk on her face that gets his coolant pumping every time. "Plus I know deep with in my heart of hearts you'll never hurt me." Steele says looking up at Nick with such love that if Nick had the ability he would be shedding tears of happiness. Nick leans down towards Steele both of their hands clasped together fingers intertwined as the two lovers do a slow deep kiss when the moment is broken by an ear splitting shriek and a series of angry barks. "STEELE! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! AND CALL OFF YOUR DAMN MANGY DOG!" Causing both of them to jump at the same time. "That....voice....there is only one person in this whole goddamn Commonwealth that sounds like that!" A vexed Steele growls to herself. Taking a deep sigh Steele calls out darkly, "Alright I'm coming Marcy." Reluctantly the two lovers separate and start getting dressed. Nick already knowing who the winner will be in the upcoming smack down smiles to himself as he throws on his trench coat and lights up a cigarette.

Coming down the stairs Steele and Nick are met with Marcy Long ; she has a scowl on her face yet her body language is tense and anxious because right in front of her is a very angry Dogmeat. Fur sticking up on end, crouching down in attack position and emitting a low growl Dogmeat was standing in the pathway to the upstairs. For Dogmeat knew that only his mistress, her non human friend and himself were allowed upstairs. Anyone else was an intruder in which Dogmeat would not hesitate and attack them. Kneeling down Steele gently rubs Dogmeat's ears and whispers soothing words to him while giving him a kiss on the head. As almost like magic Dogmeat becomes playful and happily barks as he runs upstairs. Standing up Steele looks at Marcy with a menacing look on her face. Before Steele could even open her mouth Marcy starts ranting and raving on how her dog is nothing but trouble and that Momma Murphy needs supplies....when she's suddenly stopped when Steele holds up a finger. "Marcy. Shut. Up." Steele says in a calm voice. Nick on the other side knew the type of "calm voice" Steele was using. The kind that if you say anything sarcastic or stupid you'll end up with a bullet in the head. "First of all NO ONE comes into my house or anyone else's house uninvited. Second you will never ever talk to me in that tone of voice again. You understand?" Steele said coldly to Marcy. "If you don't recall I'm the leader of Sanctuary Hills I respect everyone here and in return expect the same. These are the basic rules that all of us abide by. You break those rules and punishment will be enforced. Finally on a last note. Steele replies looking at Marcy with contempt. "You're lucky Dogmeat didn't rip your limbs off or your throat out when you attempted to go where everyone in this sanctuary including you knows is off limits." Steele replies in a no nonsense tone of voice. Marcy's face pales and she quickly swallows. Causing Nick to quietly snicker but he hides it by taking a long draw on his cigarette when Marcy turns and glares at him.

Several minutes later Steele, Nick and Marcy are on their way to Mama Murphy's place with Marcy leading the way walking like everyone should be looking at her with glory and awe. (Which no one did.) A little Behind Marcy a very grumpy Steele (as in hunched over, hands in pockets and glaring daggers) was muttering darkly between herself and Nick. "This had better be worth it or I'm going to throttle her." "Now, now Doll it must be worth it if she risked life and limb to ask you." Nick says soothingly. As they come up to Mamma Murphy's house. Marcy quietly knocks on the door and announces her visitors do Steele and Nick enter and what they see leaves them speechless....

*To Be Continued *


	6. Mamma Mia  Part 2: Individuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Individuality: the quality or character of a particular person or species that distinguishes them from the others of their same kind
> 
> When news of Mamma Murphy's condition is revealed Steele will have to deal with both emotional and racial bias within the settlement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

Heart of Steele (6)  
Chapter 6: Mamma Mia  
Part 2: Individuality  
Matrix12 

"Oh my God." A shocked and horrified Steele and Nick say in unison as they see Mamma Murphy. She's not wearing her usual attire: a blue shawl around her head, her light blue button up coat, her brown shawl she always wore around her neck, all her jewelry, light brow pants and purple slippers. Instead she was simply wearing a white gown with her hair let down. To add more disbelief instead of sitting in her "famous" emerald green Victorian-Style chair she was instead laying propped up on a makeshift cot. Her eyes closed and her breathing coming out in gasps. "Mamma Murphy? Is that really you?" A nearly speechless Steele says in a low whisper. Taking a deep sigh a disheartened Nick replies as he gazes over Mamma Murphy. "The end stages of radiation poisoning. This is not good." Snapping out of her stupor Steele looks at Mamma Murphy again with new insight. What she sees confirms Nick's hypothesis. Mamma Murphy's face was pale and hollowed out, her hair was very thinned out with long strands of hair laying on her shoulders and the surrounding area in large clumps. True Mamma Murphy always had a petite body structure; but right now she was practically a walking skeleton. But what caught all of Steele's attention were the multitude of open seeping sores covering her hands, arms and even a few on her face.

"She's dying..." A dismayed Steele said. "No! She'll be alright! All she needs is a large dose of RadX, maybe some Stims and plenty of rest." Marcy stated looking at Steele. "Hence why I went and got you is because Mamma Murphy needs those supplies." "Marcy," Steele says in a soft sympathetic voice. "What she needs are supplies to keep her comfortable. Not to prolong her suffering." "Why won't you listen to me!" Marcy shouted starting to become hysterical. She'll pull out of this! Jun! Tell her that she'll be okay if we give her the supplies!" Marcy shouted looking at her husband who could only look back with a sorrowful look on his face. "Look, Marcy I hate to break it to you but we all know the symptoms of radiation poisoning and right now she's beyond that." An empathetic Nick replies nodding his head towards Mamma Murphy. Turning around angrily Marcy shrieks at Nick,"This is coming from you?! You're nothing but a Synth! How would you know anything about this since radiation doesn't even affect your kind!" Before anyone could react Steele explodes into action grabbing Marcy by her throat and slamming her into the wall. "Apologize to Nick right now you cunt faced bitch!" Steele snarls at Marcy her grip tightening around her throat as she looks at Marcy with a murderous look on her face. A terrified Marcy couldn't speak even if she wanted to as Steele's hand had a death grip around her throat that seemed only to be getting tighter and tighter. Marcy could see her vision starting to get hazy. Suddenly Steele feels herself being picked up from behind and being carried away instantly losing her grip on Marcy's throat who slumps to the floor coughing and gasping. "No! Damn it Nick!! Let go of me! I'm going to teach that bitch a lesson once and for all!!" A very pissed  
off Steele yells trying to fight against Nick's hold on her. (Which she knew deep down was impossible to do.) The struggle goes on for a few seconds until Steele goes limp in Nick's hold. Nick gently lowers her so that's she sitting on the ground. But before he could ask anything about what all just happened back there Steele suddenly bursts into tears and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

Completely and totally caught off guard a frantic Nick tenderly wraps his arms around Steele pulling her into his chest. Which Steele only buries herself further into his chest grabbing onto his trench coat as she continues to cry till soon she's only sniffling and a few tears are streaming down her face. "Hey now love it's okay." Nick says tenderly as his slowly rakes Steele's hair with his metal fingers while holding her tightly against his chest. "As a Synth I've gotten used to all the hate and mistrust ever since I was booted from the Institute. And what ever settlement or city I've gone to. Except Diamond City of course." Nick said truthfully. "But that's the problem!" A distressed Steele states. "You shouldn't have to deal with all the bias and hatred everywhere you go especially here at Sanctuary Hills!" Steele sobbed as fresh tears start streaming down her face. Seeing his strong willed and steadfast Steele so distraught and with every tear that fell he felt like his processor was breaking into a million pieces. Gently kissing her on the forehead he takes his good hand and wipes away her tears. "Now, no more crying ok? This is something I'm used to and this biased issue has gone on for thousands of years. People like me just got to live with it I guess." Nick said. "But that's where you're wrong Nick. No one should ever be judged on who or what they are. Instead they should be accepted and acknowledged for their individuality and unique traits. Not one person whether organic or synthetic is the same I don't care what they say. Steele says to Nick. "And that's one of the many traits that I love about you my beloved Steele." Nick says as he lightly kisses her on the lips.

"I couldn't have said it even better General." A proud Preston states. "I say that was a marvelous speech Madam." Cogsworth proclaimed. "Always knew you were a smooth talker and by the way brilliant speech." Sturges said with a cocky smile on his face. "HUH?! Whe....when did they all show up?!" A mortified Steele squeaked as she buries her face into Nick's chest feeling her face heating up. Causing Nick to chuckle. "Since the moment I dragged you out of the house. You were raising all kinds of hell so it's no surprise that you wouldn't of gotten everyone's attention. Which only causes Steele to groan to herself. As Steele eventually stands up Nick starts waving his hands in a shooing motion. "Okay folks, shows over go back to whatever you were doing."

"Now with that all settled didn't we come here for a reason?" Nick said his voice becoming serious. "Yes we did, but there's something I must do first." Steele says as she and Nick start walking back to the house. Out to greet them was Marcy. But before Steele could open her mouth Marcy suddenly drops to her knees head bowed down. Completely not expecting this Steele and Nick just stare in bewilderment. "Please accept my apologies Mistress Steele and Mr. Valentine. For I have spoken out of anger and have shamed my family's honor." Marcy stated her voice soft and forlorn. Kneeling down Steele gently puts her hands on Marcy's shoulders causing Marcy to look up at Steele. "No Marcy it's not just you. I also apologize for they way I reacted. I hope I did not hurt you." Steele says worriedly. Offering her hand Steele raises Marcy to her feet on equal footing. No I'm ok. "Then we're all settled now." Nick says enthusiastically. Taking a deep breath Steele looks at Marcy. "Look I know the truth hurts and I also know you don't want to accept it but Mamma Murphy is dying regardless and there's nothing we can do to cure her. Period. The. End The only thing we can do now is offer her comfort and dignity. "But how? We have no doctor nor any medical supplies to say." A very anxious Marcy asked looking at both Steele and Nick. "Well shit....that's something I need to remedy in the very very near future." A glum looking Steele said shoulders drooping. "Okay! Okay let's not get everyone depressed here! I believe I know where to get the supplies we need." Nick said. "Really?! Where!? Tell us!" Exclaiming almost in unison Steele and Marcy turn towards Nick. "Well there's a place in Diamond City called the Mega Surgery Center owned and used by Dr. Sun and Dr. Crocker. That's a place I would first start out. Plus there are also several various types of vendors who may also have the supplies we need." Nick said. "Then we need to get to Diamond City as soon as we can. I'm not sure how much time Mamma Murphy has left." Steele said grimly. Putting two fingers into her mouth she lets out an earsplitting whistle. Immediately Dogmeat comes to Steele's side. "All right boys lets move out." Commands Steele.

*To Be Continued*


	7. In Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the thought of Mamma Murphy dying Steele recollects all the memories and mysterious prophesies that have occurred ever since meeting the eccentric woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

Heart of Steele (7)  
Chapter 7: Mamma Mia  
Part 3: In Remembrance  
Matrix12

After several hours of walking Steele and Nick finally make it to the gates of Diamond City. "Ahh..I don't know what it is about this place but it somehow it always soothes the circuits." Nick replies nostalgically. "Well since this is your home I can't blame you." A smiling Steele replies. "Wrong on that part my love for my home is wherever your home will be." Nick says lovingly as he places his left hand on Steele's cheek tilting her head till they're looking eye to eye. He gazes longingly into her brilliantly blue eyes. Like sparkling sapphires that actually have changed in color depending on her moods Nick has noticed throughout their times together. A sudden feeling of desire and lust surge throughout his entire system as Nick clamps his mouth over Steele's kissing her long and hard causing her to moan softly. Already imagining her laying at his mercy. Her peaked nipples and wet hot sex all for the taking. Forcing back the sexual urge and temptation to take her and make her scream and beg for him right here was nearly impossible until a loud obnoxious voice shatters the moment. "Hey! Love birds! Get a room for Christ sake!" Instantly causing the two to separate. Nick for once (and only once) was actually grateful for the interruption because one more second and he would of been beyond the point of no return. Steele on the other hand had opposite thoughts on the interruption. "Hey asshole! We were actually enjoying the moment before you decided to become a dick and ruin it!" A furious Steele rounded on the intruder. The "intruder" was actually a Diamond City Security Guard who instantly stops dead in his tracks at the sight of the furious woman approaching him. Remembering all too well the last time he met this particular woman. "Oh god please don't kill me! I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt! Honest to God!" Begged the security guard holding his hands up in terror. Momentarily caught off guard Steele pauses in her approach. Tilting her head to her side with her finger to her lips does Steele try to recollect who this man is. Finally dawning on her she scowls darkly at the guard. "Hey I remember you now! You're that jackass who wouldn't let me into the city because of a stupid squabble you were having with that Piper chick!" Steele replied angrily. "Oh? And why is it that am I learning about all of this now?" A low growl comes from the man walking up besides the irritated Steele. If it were possible to curl up into a ball and disappear this would of been the time for the guard. For he knew this man...Hell all of Diamond City knew the famous Synth Detective Nick Valentine. So why is he with this woman? Are they partners or something more? Whatever it is he just fucked up big time by opening his big mouth. He could already feel the noose tightening around his throat... "Look, I just want to smooth things over since our first encounter okay?" First of all my name is Steele and this is Dogmeat Steele says pointing at the German Shepard. We're travelers so you'll probably be seeing us quite frequently." Steele says warmly. " Oh...well hello. My name is Danny Sullivan. Nice to meet you." Danny says nervously. "Now if you don't mind; we'll be entering the city now." Steele says nonchalantly.

"You mind updating me on all what just all happened back there?" A confused Nick asked Steele as they started walking around the market. "Seriously? I never told you all that? Hmm could of sworn I did." Steele said quizzically to herself. "Oh well another tale for another time Steele says with a sassy smile on her face when she sees Nick glower at her. When they arrive at the Agency a very surprised and elated Ellie is there to greet them. "Nick? Steele? I didn't know you two were back in Diamond City! It's always so good to see you Steele. And you also brought Dogmeat!" Ellie replies happily kneeling down to pet Dogmeat. "Unfortunately it's not under good circumstances." Steele says sadly. "Oh no! Is someone not doing well at the settlement?" A worried Ellie asks. "Something like that." Steele replies in an even toned voiced. "So how have things been at the Agency lately? Hopefully not too much I hope." Nick asks looking at his secretary. "You know things have been rather calm and quiet lately." Ellie replies smiling at Steele and Nick. While a look of utter horror comes across both Steele's and Nick's face. "NO! Never say the 'Q' word otherwise you'll jinx yourself!" Steele says anxiously. "I'm doomed." Nick groans covering his face with his hand. Unfortunately a completely confused Ellie can only look around wondering what in the world has gotten into Nick and Steele when a sudden knocking on the door causes all three of them to turn their heads to the door. Suddenly a flood of clients come pouring in totally crowding the already cramped office. Sneaking around the crowd Steele and Dogmeat manage to get to the door. Jumping over the crowd Steele yells at Nick, "Bye my love! I'll come back to see if you need rescuing again!" As she and Dogmeat exit the Agency. "Wise ass little brat! Just wait till I get my hands on her.." An annoyed Nick thinks to himself which is short lived for it now seems the clients just keep on coming.

" I'm so going to get hell for that but it was priceless seeing the look on his face." Steele thinks to herself a smiling beaming on her face. "I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry." Steele says to herself. Looking down at Dogmeat "You hungry too boy?" Dogmeat happily starts barking wagging his tail frantically. "Of course you are you bottomless pit." Steele grumbles but with a smile. "Yo Takahashi." Steele greets the Protectron as she grabs an empty seat at Power Noodles. [Nani ni shimasu ka?] "Yep the usual." Steele says as she drops several caps on the counter. "So how's business going?" Steele asks as she's pouring a can of dog food for Dogmeat. [Nani ni shimasu ka?] "Hmm..you don't say." Steele replies reaching for her chopsticks and starts eating her meal. All the while her mind starts remembering Mamma Murphy.

"Sanctuary, I knew you'd join us here kid. Your enemy is tied to this place as well." Huh, those where the first words that Mamma Murphy said to me right as I came out of the Vault...yet how the hell did some crazy old hag know anything about me since I was too busy being in the goddamn deep freeze for 200 years as the world goes to hell in a fucking hand basket! Steele thought to herself. Then another memory comes to mind.

"It's called the Sight with special chems I am able to predict the far future, events that have yet to happen." At first I was going to tell her she's full of shit yet when the other settlers claimed her predictions were true , So I guess I had to go along with it. (Silently laughing to herself) But when I told her her chem days were over oh boy what I fight I had on my happy ass! But I knew I would win. Frowning Steele recollects another troubling memory.

"And wether you want it or not...you're gonna have to decide which ways of life keep going in the Commonwealth...and which end..." Ha! Yeah right Lady! I'm a woman over 200 years out of time in a world that is no longer my world. I ain't playing the whole "God" role in which I decide who lives and who dies bullshit!  
Fuck that shit! Steele angrily thinks to herself. Hell it was that "prediction" that nearly made Steele say "Screw it I'm done with you and everything else you got going on!" But like the stubborn ass shes known to be she decided to stay. Leading on to a more interesting prediction.

"I see you...the mighty huntress only what your hunting ain't no animal or a man. It's something different, maybe something more than human." Steele remembers asking Mamma Murphy if some how some way could she foresee who can help her find Shaun. Guess I gotta give her credit on that on. Steele smiles to herself. 

But It's the final prediction that Mamma Murphy told her that changed her life forever....

Silent tears started streaming down her cheeks. Quickly wiping them away Steel quietly curses to herself " Damn you Mamma Murphy you crazy old bat! You should of come to myself or the others so we could of treated you and you wouldn't be dying the way your going to die..." Standing up from her seat and tossing a few extra caps on the counter Steele leaves to find this Mega Surgery Center and get what she wants and if it has to be the hard painful way then bring it on. "I plan on making Mamma Murphy's last days as peaceful and painless as possible. Period. The. End" Steele says with a snarl her eyes cold and unforgiving. Dogmeat picking up his mistress's agitation also goes into attack mode ready to tear out anyone's throat who stands in his mistress path.

Finally the two companions find the place they've been searching for. Walking up to an elder gentleman Steele breaks the ice. "Hello sir, I was wondering who's in charge and where can I obtain some medical supplies. Finally looking up and acknowledging her does he speak in an arrogant tone of voice. "I am Dr. Sun. I am the medical/surgeon and owner of this clinic. My assistant is Dr. Crocker. He specializes in reconstruction surgery." "Nice to meet you." Steele says in a dull monotoned voiced. "Alright let's get down to business I need a powerful pain killer and I need the strongest dose you got and I'm not leaving till I get what I came here for. Steele says in a quiet deadly voice as her cold blue eyes never leave the man. Never before has he come across such a demanding and obtrusive client. He was almost tempted to tell her to leave and never show her face again; but it was that look on her face that gave him the feeling that he was staring down into eyes of a lethal predator and he was the prey.  
Feeling sweat trickle down his face and gulping several times does he finally relent. "Okay! Okay! I got what your looking for! So can you please stop looking me that way?!" A very very nervous Dr. Sun pleaded to the silent staring Steele. "First of all what is it and how powerful is it" Steele asks. (Though more like a command in Dr. Suns view) "It's called MedX. Its a medication that's injected that is a highly potent opiate analgesic. Reducing the perception of pain as well as the emotional response to pain." Dr. Sun tells Steele in the tone which would be the one he would use when berating one of his pupils. Not even fazed by his attitude Steele continues, "How many syringes do you have?" "Right now I have four syringes." Dr. Sun replied haughty. "I want all four of them. Steele says in a grim tone." Wait?! You want all four syringes?! What could you need that many and for what purpose?! If it's illegal or to be sold again then get out of my store!" Dr. Sun shouted waving his hand in an arrogant matter. And that's when the last thread of Steele's self control and restraint snapped. The next thing Dr. Sun knows is that he's being grabbed by the throat and being slammed into a wall with enough force to knock the wind out of him. Slowly regaining his composure does to his horror see the barrel end of a 44. Magnum pointed right against his forehead. The welder was if not more terrifying. "Ok asshole I tried to make this as easy as possible for both of us but your deciding to be a total pain in the ass and an arrogant prick has finally made me do things the hard way. I need those chems not for myself or to sell you fucking idiot! I have a friend of mine actively dying from radiation poisoning and no, don't even ask about the RADX cause it's too late for that. So I plan on taking all four syringes and making the last few days for my friend has left on this godforsaken world as peaceful and painless." "Ok! Ok! You can have them just put that gun down now! Please?!" Dr. Sun pleads to Steele. Lowering her gun and placing it back into its holster. Steele looks at Dr. Sun. "5000 caps for the four syringes of MedX and for this whole encounter to be forgotten." Steele bluntly says. "Well?! Deal or no deal? I haven't got the all damn day! So what's your choice!" A now agitated Steele was growling. "Fine! Deal! Take them!" An overwhelmed Dr. Sun shouted as he handed over the syringes. "Thank you for doing business Dr. Sun. Hopefully we'll see each other soon." Steele said wickedly with a slow smile. Turning around she enters the other side of the clinic. "Now, you must be Dr. Crocket am I correct?" Steele asks in a neutral voice. "Uh.... That... Kinda depends...if your going to shoot me.." A trembling Dr. Crocket responded. "No I won't shot you (seeing Dr. Crocker relax) unless you do something to make me shoot you." Steele says which causes Dr. Crocker to go ram rod stiff. "I have a request for you." Steele says as she opens one of the several pouches on her combat vest and pulls out a parchment of paper and shows it to him. "Think you can do this in one day?" Steele asks. "Ha! Don't insult me lady I'll have it done in three hours tops." Dr. Crocket stated proudly. "Alright let's do this." Steele says as they (Dogmeat included) descend down the stairs to Dr. Crocket's surgical area.

*To Be Continued *


	8. Mamma Mia Part 4:Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the supplies for Mamma Murphy as well as for the settlement Steele and Nick needing a much recovered rest from the day's events decide to take a "pit stop" before they depart which in the end has Steele leaving Nick speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we've exchanged with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

Heart of Steele (8)  
Chapter 8: Mamma Mia  
Part 4: Departure  
Matrix12

Finally as the last of the clients leave a very exhausted Nick and Ellie finally take a sigh of relief. "Good God I never want to see that many clients all at once ever again!" A weary Nick says as he lights up one of the very few precious cigarettes he has left. "No kidding.... I'll never say that word ever again after this experience!" An also weary Ellie replies. Pausing Nick is startled when his internal processor indicates it 2330 and neither Steele or Dogmeat have returned. Suddenly filled with anxiety Nick starts heading for the door when an equally worn out looking Steele and Dogmeat enter the office at the same time. "Oh, hey Nick. Did you and Ellie finally get all those cases done...?" Steele barely asks when Nick suddenly grabs her into a tight embrace. Startled at first Steele soon eases into his embrace wrapping her arms around him. Her body molding against his perfectly, closing her eyes she inhales the smell of cigarette smoke, motor oil and a slight hint of cologne (Nick's smell) that instantly soothes her frayed nerves. The two of them slowly rocking back and forth. Sitting at her desk Ellie watches the two lovers with a dreamy look on her face hoping one day she'll find her one true love. Pulling apart just so that Nick can look at Steele he asks with concern "It's very late. Did something happen? Are you okay?" Smiling and leaning forward Steele lightly kisses Nick on the lips. "Yes I'm fine silly. The good news is that I have the meds for Mamma Murphy as well as medical aid supplies for the rest of the settlement." Steele replies happily. "Now...to the reason why we we're so late is that I spent nearly all afternoon chasing Dogmeat." Steele said as she glares at Dogmeat; who knew he was being talked about gave a slow whimper and attempted to hide behind Ellie's desk. "What exactly was Dogmeat chasing?" A confused Nick asked. "You know a Mrs. Hawthorn?" Steele asks Nick in an annoyed tone. "Mrs. Hawthorne? Hmm... you mean the elderly lady with all the...oh my god. Don't tell me Dogmeat did what I think he did?! Nick filled dread asked already knowing the answer. "If you mean by him chasing one of her "precious" cats all over Diamond City then yes! You're correct!" An exasperated Steele stated while removing her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose then placing them back on. "And as usual with all cats Dogmeat only ends up getting the fur beat out of him. Swear that mutt never learns.." Steele grumbles to herself. "So after all that plus spending nearly an hour apologizing to Mrs. Hawthorne did we finally return here." A worn out Steele says her entire body drooping with exhaustion.

After Ellie leaves the office for the night Steele looks up at Nick with a frown.  
"Unfortunately right now I'm so tired I don't think I could walk across the street without falling on my face let alone travel back to Sanctuary Hills." Steele says apologetically to Nick. "Humph. Don't worry they can wait one more damn day. Nick says his voice a low growl. "Right now your health and well being are my top priority." Nick said in a stern voice. Scooping up Steele he heads for the stairs that lead to an extra bedroom he's always had at the office. Steele manages to remove her glasses, armor, combat vest, boots and Pip Boy leaving only her Vault Suit on as she flops onto the bed letting out a sigh of content. Smiling Nick removes his fedora, trench coat, shoulder holsters, suspenders and shoes does he lay down right next to Steele wrapping his arms possessively around her. Already asleep Steele's even breathing sounds so peaceful and soothing to Nick. It's the best and last thing he hears as he enters into low power mode.

[Several Hours Later]  
"Steele.... Time to wake up my love." Nick says lovingly to a sleeping Steele. Slowly opening her eyes Steele gazes up to a smiling Nick. "Hey there handsome." Steele replies with a slow sexy smile that instantly gets Nick's coolant pumping. As Steele stands up she "pretends" to yawn doing a long stretch feeling her skintight Vault Suit contour to every single curve on her body. All the while fully aware of Nick watching her every move. "Shame...I thought we'd "sleep in" a little more before we headed out." Steele says in a low seductive voice with her eyes half lidded. With just her voice alone arousal floods his systems causing a carnal desire to consume him. With his glowing yellow eyes zeroed in on his woman Nick slowly stalks across the room, a look of stark hunger on his face. Watching Nick's reactions to her taunts has Steele already wet and ready. As he finally reaches her he gazes down at her. "Oh? You have something in mind?" Nick says in a low sexy voice that has Steele moving with restless need. "Maybe...since our last time we were rudely interrupted. So tell me Mr. Valentine do you remember what we were doing at that moment?" Steele says enticingly as she plays with Nick's tie. Feeling like he's going to explode from the built up sexual tension he decides to show her rather then tell her. Gently placing both hands on her cheeks he leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. Softly moaning Steele opens her mouth allowing both of their tongues to dance and explore further deepening the kiss.

Normally Steele would never forsake her precious 111 Vault Suit but right now at this moment all it felt like on her was a straight jacket. Rubbing against her super sensitive skin and her nipples till it was almost unbearable. While taking a quick breather Steele unzips her Vault Suit top and was flinging it off her arms when she cries out in surprise and ecstasy as a warm hot mouth clamps on her left nipple licking and sucking; while a cold metal hand rolls and pulls her right nipple. Causing Steele to lean her head back moaning in pleasure. "Ringing any bells?" Nick whispers next to Steele's ear. "Nope, not a thing." A panting Steele replies. "But perhaps it involved this..." As Steele starts doing slow light feathery kisses along Nick's jawline over his exposed metal frame slowly going down his neck. Closing his eyes Nick lets out a groan of pleasure. Continuing her path Steele slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt while planting light feathery kisses along his exposed synthetic skin. Gritting his teeth Nick replies in a low growl "Woman you are killing me." Causing Steele to smile as she continues her assault just as she reaches his belt. Before she could continue Nick places both hands on her shoulders stopping her advancement. "Oh no ladies first." Nick says in a low commanding voice. "Oh, I see chivalry still exists in this world." Steele replies with a smirk and a half raised eyebrow. Slowly she starts taking off the bottom half of her Vault Suit slightly wiggling her hips as the pants slowly come down revealing a tight set of curls that has Nick's complete attention. Looking back up at Nick, "Now I believe it's your turn." Steele replies. But while she was busy taking her feet out of the pants Nick using is Synth enhanced agility and speed already had his pants down and tossed across the room. Emitting a low growl Nick pounces on Steele causing both of the to fall onto the bed as he starts ravishing her body claiming every inch of her. Kissing her while kneading both breasts causing Steele to whimper with need. "You want something my love?" Nick whispers in Steele's ear. His tone low and enticing.

Steele thought she was going to combust on the spot. She felt so tight, her sex so wet she can feel her creamy juices running down her thighs as her sexual core throbs with an empty ache that only Nick could satisfy. "Please...Nick....hurry..." A panting Steele was chanting. It took all Nick's willpower not to take her then and there. "Hurry and do what? I'm waiting." A breathing heavily Nick replies his voice so low it's sounds more like a growl. "Fuck me Nick! Fuck me till I'm seeing stars!" Steele shouts out. And with that the last of Nick's willpower is gone. Taking his Index and middle fingers he thrusts into Steele's wet hot sex. Which instantly grips him like a vise. As her creamy juices flow down his hand he starts to mercilessly thrust into her, harder and faster with each passing moment. Gripping the mattress with a death grip Steele cries out in rapture as her hips start bucking into Nick's thrusts. "Oh God yes! Don't stop now!" Steele cries out. Continuing he keeps thrusting till his fingers find that special spot deep within Steele's sex does she scream as the orgasm consumes her entire body in pure sexual bliss. Feeling like his circuits are about to overload as he feels the sexual electricity surge through him. Nick closes his eyes also letting out of moan of pleasure. ("Oh...but we're not done yet.") Nick thinks to himself with a wicked smile. Slowly removing his fingers he's filled with satisfaction when he hears Steele's soft cry of disappointment. Only to begin his attack anew. Kneeling down he grabs ahold of Steele's legs and begins thrusting his tongue into Steele's already sensitive sex. "Nick!!!" Steele screams out his name as her hands grip onto his head as he continues to thrust his tongue, licking and sucking her slick folds. Enjoying the sweet unique taste of her creamy treasure. Taking his tongue he circles her clit causing Steele to scream in pleasure as a second orgasm ripples throughout her body. Completely spent Nick flops onto the mattress next to an equally spent Steele. Their heavy breathing the only thing breaking the silence. "Well? Did I make you see stars?" Nick asks turning onto his side to look at his lover. Looking back at him Steele replies back "Stars? HA! I saw the entire cosmos!" Causing both of them to laugh.

"You do know that we're going to have to get going soon." Nick says looking at a very satisfied Steele. "Yeah, we better get going otherwise everyone at Sanctuary will come looking for us!" Steele replies with a chuckle. They each start getting dress when Nick pauses midway fastening his first shoulder hoisters when Steele calls his name. "Something wrong love?" Nick asks while also cocking his head to its side when he sees that Steele is only partially dressed, her upper half still bare with her arms crossed over her breasts. "I'm going to show you something so close your eyes and don't open till I say so." Steele says. Nick closes his eyes while Steele turns around so her back is facing him. "Okay, now you can open them." Steele says. As Nick opens his eyes he lets out a soft gasp.

Covering Steele's entire back was a tattoo. From her shoulder blades clear down the sides of her entire back were angel wings in the middle of her back was an inscription that read:

"Diamond City holds the answers but they're lock tight. You ask them what they know but people's hearts are chained up with fear and suspicion. But you find it. You find that heart that's gonna lead you to your boy. Oh...its...bright. So bright against the dark alleys it walks." 

And at the very bottom of the inscription is a heart with an arrow through it.

"Well? What do you think?" Steele asks Nick nervously. "It's beautiful." A stunned and speechless Nick replies. "I gotta say I adore the heart at the bottom. I wonder where the design idea came from." Nick says playfully. "But what does the inscription mean though? Nothing I've ever heard of before." Nick replies rubbing his chin in concentration. "It's because I'm the only one who's heard it." Steele says looking at Nick as she continues getting dressed. "Really?! Then what does it mean?" A very curious Nick asks. "It's the last thing Mamma Murphy said to me. It's what lead me to you Nick." Steele says looking up at Nick. "If it weren't for her I would of never went to Diamond City, found the agency or Ellie and I would of never went looking for you. So that's why I did this. I did this as a tribute to Mamma Murphy and so that a part of her will always be a part of me." Steele says her voice slightly wavering with tears in the corners of her eyes. "Well I think it's very noble that you did this." Nick says softly as he embraces Steele in a warm hug. "Have I mentioned I got a thing for women with tattoos?" Nick says looking down a Steele with a smirk. Scowling Steele retorts "There had better be only one woman and that's me!" Steele says as she playfully swats Nick on the arm.

As they descend the stairs they're met with an eagerly waiting Dogmeat. "Well someone's ready to hit the road." An amused Nick replies as he lights up a cigarette. "He's not the only one. It's going to be very tough in the days ahead but if we stick together well make it." A determined Steele says with a smile as she reaches for the door handle. I

*To Be Continued *


	9. Mamma Mia Part 5: The Heralds of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steele and Nick return from their journey they discover that their home Sanctuary Hills has been under attack from raiders. Further insult to injury Mamma Murphy has deteriorated faster than expected. So with the impending battle brewing what will our companions do? Simple. Bring the battle to them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we've exchanged with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

Heart of Steele (9)  
Chapter 9: Mamma Mia  
Part 5: The Heralds of War  
Matrix12 

Eagerly ready to head back home Steele face travels all three companions right inside their house in Sanctuary Hills. "I'd never though I would be ever saying this but that fast travel you do with your Pip Boy has sure come in handy at times." Nick replies monotoned. "AHA! I knew it! I knew you would start to enjoy fast traveling! Steele 1 Nick 0." Steele says jubilantly while doing a little "victory dance" with Dogmeat circling Steele barking happily. "All right smart ass you win this round. Now, don't we have a situation to attend to?" Nick says in a stingy tone. "Humph, you're just acting this way cause I was right. No need to be a sore loser." Steele says playfully while patting Nick on the shoulder as she starts heading for the door when Nick suddenly grabs her arm swinging her around facing him as he softly kisses her on the lips allowing his tongue to explore her moist hot mouth as she does the same to him while stroking her thick hair with his metal right hand. With Steele distracted Nick takes his left hand and slips it into her pants and slowly inserts his middle finger into Steele's moist hot sex and slowly starts slipping it in and out. Causing Steele to gasp in surprise. He then starts slowly circling her clit with his thumb, slow first then speeds up. Causing Steele to moan in bliss as her hips thrust against his and just as the orgasm hits, rocking her entire body with wave after wave of sexual pleasure Nick clamps his mouth over hers silencing her scream as he ravages her mouth with his. Parting Steele leans forward into his chest grabbing onto his arms so that she won't fall and face plant on the floor. "That's cheating...." A breathless Steele mutters. "Laughing softly Nick replies " I believe we're even now my love. Nick 1 Steele 1."

After getting her composure together Steele and Nick leave their house to unload the supplies for Mamma Murphy. As they're walking to Mamma Murphy's house they're greeted and welcomed back from several of the settlers yet something seemed off. "Is it just me or is everyone on edge?" A concerned yet puzzled Steele says while looking around. "No it's not just you. Something has diffidently gotten these folks nervous." Nick replies as he to scans the area for any threats. "Perhaps Preston can give us insight on anything that might of happened while we were away." Steele says looking at Nick as they continued walking. "Well, speaking of the devil. Here's the man we want to see." Nick replies looking ahead as Preston is jogging towards them. "General is good to see you back. You too Nick Valentine. I take the mission was a success?" Preston inquiries Steele. Smiling a happy Steele tells Preston not only did they get the medical aid for Mamma Murphy but for the entire settlement. "That's great news General. We could use some good news to boost up moral especially after the past several days." A somber Preston states. Hearing Preston's comment instantly gets both of their attention. "What's going on Preston? Did something happen while Nick and I were gone?" Steele says her demeanor becoming serious her voice taking on a commanding tone. "For the past several days we've been having small random attacks from raiders on the settlement General." Preston reports. "WHAT?!!" Both Steele and Nick exclaimed. "Was anybody hurt or killed?!" Steele asks Preston anxiously. "Did they get through any of the defenses?!" A worried Nick also asks looking around. "No to both your questions. In fact our defense is excellent and the settlers did an excellent job as well. Having those who are not use to combat stay out of the way to those who are use to and familiar with combat. "Well that's a relief." Nick replies. 

"This will not be tolerated." Steele says in a cold deadly voice. Her blue eyes flashing, a look of pure rage on her face as her body trembles in fury. "I will not allow anyone or anything to threaten Sanctuary Hills or the Vault. If they do then I'll kill them myself personally!" Steele says in a low voice full of hatred and venom. Nick could only stare at Steele. For he has never seen her this angry and cold blooded. Preston is also caught of guard as he has never seen the General this angry and blood thirsty for violence, could only stand there eyes wide in fear feeling useless as he couldn't come up with a way to defuse the situation. But Nick on the other hand knew a way. "Come to me my love." Nick commands Steele his voice low and compelling. As his golden glowing eyes are fixated on his lover, who is the other half of his soul. At first Steele tries resisting Nick as her vision was filled with a red haze of fury as the urge to destroy the nearest target was almost too much to resist. But slowly she starts walking towards Nick, who stands there like a statue, his eyes never leaving her, watching her every single move."Come here Steele." Again Nick commands his voice even lower till it sounds more like a growl. Finally standing right in front of him Steele looks up at Nick. Her blue eyes still blazing with anger but no longer does she have that dark murderous aura. Slowly he embraces her in a firm hug muttering soothing words to her till he feels Steele relax in his embrace. "How did you do that?" A stunned Preston asks Nick who continues hugging Steele his right hand gently stroking her head. Casting a sideways glance at Preston Nick merely shakes his head. "When you love someone with all your heart, who you know is the one that will make your soul feel completed. You'll know what needs to be done. Always." Nick replies as he kisses the top of Steele's head gently rocking her side to side.

This went on for several minutes (although to Nick it could go on for an eternity) when Steele breaks the silence. "I'm sorry for acting in such a matter." Steele replies remorsefully. As she and Nick separate yet continue to hold hands. It's just the idea that someone or something wants to harm or destroy either the Vault or Sanctuary Hills is too much to bear." Steele says in a quiet voice. "Off the record General, but if I may ask a personal question why the Vault? I mean you're the only one who survived while everyone perished. So why would the Vault have any special meaning? If anything I would of expected you to try to forget what all happened down there." Preston asked. Closing her eyes Steele takes a deep breath and opens her eyes looking at both Nick and Preston. "I know this may sound stupid but both the Vault and Sanctuary Hills are part of my life.

"The Vault is a reminder of my past life, before the Great War. Of the peaceful days I had with Nate and Shaun. Despite the growing threat of a possible war. Seeing all my friends and neighbors at Sanctuary Hills before we entered the Vault on that horrible day when the bombs fell and nuclear armageddon began. Before I lost everything I knew and loved." Steele says bitterly as tears start falling down her cheeks.

Sniffing and quickly wiping her tears away Steele continues. Yet now in this new world I've come to face. Sanctuary Hills is now my present and future life. It has shown me that despite all that has happened humanity still continues to survive and move on with life. The new friends, family, allies, ways to survive this world I have met and learned and will continue doing so. Because since I have become a part of this world I've learned one important thing. And that is "We Will Either Stand Together. Or Divided We Will Fall." Steele says in a strong determined voice.

"And that is one of the many things that I love you with all my being." Nick says tenderly as he kisses her lightly on the lips leaning towards her till both their foreheads are touching. "Ahem..." A very embarrassed Preston interrupts his checks flushing, looking down on the ground. "Sorry to interrupt General but what are we going to do about the raiders?" Preston asks his voice almost a light squeak. "Easy." With a wicked grin on her face. "We take the battle to them." I want no mercy and no survivors. Let this be a warning to all those who would threaten us that if you fuck with us you're going to die. Period. The. End." Steele says in cold voice that has a shiver go down Preston's spine. (Yet this might be the General the Minute Men need to get back on our feet and clean out the Commonwealth for good.) Preston thinks to himself. "Preston! We'll go over the details with the rest of the men at my house as soon as I'm done with this matter first. I'll meet you there." Steele tells Preston. Standing tall, clicking his boots and saluting Preston yells" Yes Ma'am!" As he takes off running to gather then men for the upcoming battle.

"Swear never a dull moment around here." Steele grumbles as she and Nick resume their course. "You expect anything different?" Nick replies with a grin on his face. "No but one can only hope." Steele says. Emphasizing on the hope part. Arriving at the house Steele quietly knocks on the door. Marcy is there when the door opens causing Steele and Nick to just stand there stunned. "Jesus Christ Marcy! You look like hell! When was the last time you slept or ate something?! A very worried Steele stated as she looked at how Marcy had been neglecting herself. "I'm fine really. It's Mamma Murphy who needs all the attention and care." Marcy stated in a dull voice, her eyes unfocused and her body sagging wearily. "The hell you are! You're going to eat something decent and get some sleep!" Steele stated as she sits Marcy down on a chair at a table. "This includes you too Jun! Get in here and eat something before I tie the both of you down!" Steele yelled across the house. "Look Marcy, I'll take care of Mamma Murphy while you and Jun get some sleep. If anything changes I'll wake you guys up I promise." Steele says gently to both of them. "Thank....you...so..much. That would...mean the world to me..." Marcy said quietly as she starts softly crying. "Nick?" Steele calls out. "What do you need from me love?" Nick responds. "I need you to find Preston and tell him there's been a change of plans. I want him and his most seasoned soldiers to come here to discuss our little raider problem." Steele says. Grinning Nick replies " Done and done General." Which instantly causes Steele to scowl darkly at him. "Oh no. You're not starting that "General" crap with me buddy boy!" Steele yells at him as he leaves the house laughing the entire time. "Nick 2 Steele 1." "Grrr... I'll get you back you smart ass bucket of bolts!" Steele mutters irritably.

Quietly Steele enters the room where Mamma Murphy has been placed. Disheartened as she sees how much she has deteriorated in her absence. Never opening her eyes as Steele enters the room she takes note that Mamma Murphy's face has hallowed out as beads of sweat trickle down her pale clammy face. Her breaths are coming out gasps as she occasionally moans and tosses around restlessly. "Oh, Mamma..." Steele says sadly. "It's okay Mamma, I got something here that will make you comfortable and ease the pain away." Steele says as she pulls out from her vest the syringe containing the powerful opioid. Injecting into her shoulder the effects are immediate. Sitting next to her Steele waits till Marcy wakes up. Which isn't long when a sleepy but revived Marcy comes in. "Oh my God. She looks so peaceful. Whatever you gave her is amazing!" Marcy replies astonished. "True it's very potent and will last for several days. That's why I'm giving you one syringe in case she A: survives the next few days and B: if she does survive you can give it to her then. No earlier got it." Steele says in a stern voice as she hands Marcy the syringe.

Waiting outside was Nick, Preston and four Minutemen soldiers. "Okay General what's the battle plan?" Preston asks. "First we're going to scope them out find out how many we're up against. I want this to be a surprised attack so we'll be using both stun and smoke grenadines. During the chaos Preston, Nick and myself will spread out and hit them quick and hard. While the four of you (As Steele points to each one) will remain several leagues away and shoot any stragglers or runaways. I'll also equip everyone with two frag grenadines just in case things get tricky. We'll all meet at the entrance and head out. Got it?" "Yes Ma'am!" Preston and the four soldiers salute and head out leaving Steele and Nick alone. Grabbing Nick in a tight hug Steele enjoys the quick moment they have together. "Please be careful out there Nick." Steele says worriedly while looking up at Nick. Leaning down he kisses her lightly on the lips. "Don't you worry one little bit love. With you watching my back I got nothing to fear. Yet the same goes to you as well." Nick replies a concerned look on his face. Looking up at him with that sexy smirk and eyes blazing with a fiery confidence that has Nick's processor purring with delight. Steele responds "You got my back. And I got yours. That's how we roll partner. Now, don't we have some raiders to exterminate?" 

Meeting at the main gate all seven members depart leaving Sanctuary Hills behind but all knowing that their settlement is in good hands. With Sturges, Dogmeat and several other Minutemen to guard home base they can all focus on one objective. The extermination of the raiders who dare threaten their home and love ones. "All right men let's go start a war." Steele says as they march into battle.

*To Be Continued *


	10. Mamma Mia  Part 6: Endings and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In life there are beginnings and endings. Both good and bad. Depending on what you preceve. With change on the horizon how will our companions fair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we've exchanged with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

Heart of Steele (10)  
Chapter 10: Mamma Mia  
Part 6: Endings and New Beginnings  
Matrix12 

Following Preston's lead the team goes south west of Sanctuary Hills for several miles till the gruesome tale tale signs of raiders became apparent. "So what info do we have on these guys?" Steele asks Preston as they continued walking. "Unfortunately not a whole lot. But we did get Intel that the leader of this gang of raiders goes by the name Tobias and that he has done several raids on nearby settlements using small random attacks and leaving not a single person alive." Preston saying the last part with disgust. The Minutemen armed with their traditional automatic laser muskets as well as the grenadines Steele provided each of them with were ready for combat. Leaving Nick and Steele with their usual arsenal of weapons. "I'm hoping you have some better weapons for us in that Pip Boy of yours." A nervous Nick asks. Looking at Nick with a raised eyebrow Steele responds in a sassy voice "Darlin when have I ever not have any new and powerful weapons up my sleeve?" As she begins clicking her Pip Boy scrolling down her inventory. "Behold! Our new play toys to test out." Steele says her face beaming with anticipation and excitement. "Good God what in the hell is this?!" Nick exclaims as he holds onto his new weapon. Proudly Steele gives the specs on their new weapons. It's a Barrett M107A1. Anti material sub automatic .50 BGM sniper rifle. It's recoil operated with a rotating bolt that carries ten rounds with telescopic sight. Or what I'm calling it "The Death Bringer." "Well? What do you think?" Steele asks not only a speechless Nick but the rest of the team as well as they all stared at Steele in awe. "Last time I checked we were fight raiders not the damn Brotherhood of Steel!" Nick replies sternly, as he's marveling his new rifle. "I'll take that as a yes then" Steele says smugly. Steele 2 Nick 2. 

Hunching down on a small embankment Steele peers through the scope of her 50. Cal instantly locating the raider camp. "Aha, found you little bastards." "So how many are we facing General?" Preston asks kneeling down besides Steele. I'm look at around thirty.. wait..hold up..shit I got raiders in power armor. Fuck." Steele growls. "Power armor?! How many?!" Preston asks. "Hold on let me get a better view. Three. Two are incomplete sets and one full piece. Which I'm taking is the head haunch-o." Steele says grimly. "Well this will make things a little interesting." Nick grumbles taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Doesn't change the plan. So everyone get into position." 

For the raiders it couldn't get any better. For soon they will breech the defenses of the settlement and have a new base of operations. "It's only a matter of time boys, till we take what's ours and kill everyone in sight." The man in full raider armor told the gang. This man was known as Tobias "The Blood Soaked Raider". One of the most ruthless and viscous raiders in the Commonwealth who would kill his own comrades just for the thrill. Looking through her scope Steele already knew who she was taking out. Pulling the pin from her frag grenadine, she throws it into the fray while the others followed suit. And that's when the battle really got heated. Completely caught off guard majority of the raiders panicked and started running around like idiots easily being picked off by Nick and Preston. It was then Steele got and idea. Running with her Barrett strapped to her back Steele got closer to the raider and sat up point. Nick upon seeing Steele moving closer to the camp was filled with both fury and fear. (What the hell is she doing?! Is she trying to get herself killed?!) More determined that ever to eliminate the threat, Nick starts mowing down the raiders in a hail of bullets. Using his scanner he's able to pick off the annoying bastards one by one. Preston also noting the General's change in position also begins firing his automatic laser rifle with deadly accuracy. Already using up the two frag grenadines he was able to kill one of the raiders in the makeshift power armor. "Another win for the Commonwealth." Preston mutters to himself confidently. Knowing she was taking a gamble by moving closer to the base Steele had an idea and if it all works out it will be a "Hail Mary" for her team. For when Steele was first scoping out the raider base she noticed several old abandoned cars scattered around the area. Remembering from past experiences what happens if a car or any motor vehicle was shot at repeatedly would cause a "small nuclear detonation." And it so happens that several cars are right behind the leader of the raiders. She'll have only one shot to make it work. Hunching down she peers through her scope and what she sees horrifies her. Tobias, as if in a berserker like frenzy is killing his own men instead of aiding them like a true leader would. "Time to take out this fucker for good." Steele growls to herself. Not taking any chances Steele uses her V.A.T.S. perk from her Pip Boy and aims for a headshot. Holding her breath she pulls the trigger. The single bullet screaming too fast for the human eye to see hits Tobias, causing his head to explode in a gory spray of skull and brain matter but, also penetrates the cars behind him clean through causing a massive explosion. And with that the battle is over.

"Well done General!" Preston congratulates Steele by patting her on the shoulder. Looking forward both of them see a very angry Nick walking towards them. "Uh.. I think I'm going to check on the others." Preston quietly replies quickly walking off. Steele stands there until Nick is looming over her causing her to tilt her head up a bit to see him face to face. It's very apparent that he's really pissed off as his glowing yellow eyes narrow on her his face a mask of fury. "Never do that again." Nick says in a very low growl. Standing her ground Steele doesn't waver. Saying in a even tone" I did what needed to be done to rid the threat once and for all." "BUT NOT AT THE RISK OF YOUR LIFE!" Nick roared. Looking down at the ground his hands clinched he continues. "Just the thought of losing you... I can't go through that again. You're my heart and soul. Without you I'm nothing but an empty shell..." Nick says softly his voice becoming choked up. Very gently Steele wraps her arms around Nick pressing herself against him. Feeling him trembling she rests her chin on his shoulder as she slowly strokes his back softly humming to him. Feeling himself calming down and relaxing Nick wraps his arms around Steele hugging her tightly. "I feel the same way." Pausing Steele looks up at Nick "For you are also my heart and soul. For without you I really would be the 'Sole Survivor' in this desolate wasteland. Feeling like an unbreakable eternal bond forming between them the two soulmates gently kiss each other lovingly. "Let's go home Nick." Steele says as the two walk towards a waiting Preston and soldiers hands clasped Steele enjoying the feel and texture of the cold metal hand surrounding her warm hand.

Arriving back home to Sanctuary Hills Steele happily reports to everyone that the raider threat is no more. Just as she was dismissing and thanking the Minutemen soldiers and visiting with Preston a frantic Jun comes running towards them telling them that Mamma Murphy's time has come and that's she could pass any moment. Taking off running all three companions run towards the house. Inside several others are there as well when Steele, Nick and Preston enter the room. Dogmeat seeing his mistress returned comes up to her with a sad whimper; in which Steele gently scratches him behind the ears. The room is quiet and somber except for the labored breathing coming from Mamma Murphy. Suddenly her eyes open and in a raspy but strong voice does Mamma Murphy speak:

"I foresee an uncertain future for all of you. [gasping] But what actions you do now will determine the future for not only yourselves but as the Commonwealth as a whole. [gasping]. Remember, don't let the past cloud your judgement."

Closing her eyes and taking one last breath Mamma Murphy passes away. Marcy gently laying her head on the bed begins sobbing, while all those wearing hats take them off as a sign of respect. Reaching her hand out Steele grasps Nick's who tightens his grip, his thumb lightly stroking Steele's hand. ("Damn you Mamma Murphy, always had to have the last say. I'm going to miss you Mamma Murphy you "Crazy Old Bat.".) Steele thinks to herself. They decided to bury Mamma Murphy at an open field just 1/4 mile north east of of Sanctuary Hills. Everyone coming to the conclusion decide to call the field "Murphy's Cemetery". Adding one final touch, which consisted of two flag poles. One flying a war torn America flag the other the Minutemen flag. With that done everything is ready for the burial. The burial didn't take long. As the makeshift wooden coffin was lowered into the ground and the dirt was placed over the grave everyone soon started making the trek home.

Just as Sanctuary Hills was in sight the sirens go off. Startled Steele, Nick and Preston start running non stop. "What the hell is going on now?!" Steele yells. "Sturges what's happening?" Preston replies through his radio on his uniform. ("Ok we're so definitely getting that equipped on Nick and myself after all this.") Steele thinks to herself. "General our scouts have sighted a large group of people heading straight towards us. "Oh really now? Looks like our raiders have brought more friends for us to kill." Steele says coldly as she brings out her semi automatic 12 gauge shotgun. Nick following suit as he brings out his .45 Submachine gun. Entering through the rear gate the trio run till they reach the main gates running up the stairs leading up to the platform behind the wall of the barrier that surrounds the entire settlement. With turrets on standby and several Minutemen armed with automatic laser muskets they were prepared for anything.

Very slowly the group of people approach the settlement. Many were nervous and unnerved at the sight of so many armed individuals all pointing their weapons on them. "That's far enough." Steele shouts out. "Who are you and what's your business with our settlement." Steele continued. Stepping forward is an elderly man. "Please we come in peace, we mean you no harm. I am Joshua. We are travelers merely looking for a safe place to call home. We received your radio beacon and that is why we're here. Smiling Steele gives the all clear and walks down the stairs with Nick behind her and walks through the opened gates and meets with the travelers and holds out her hand to Joshua. "Welcome to Sanctuary Hills." Steele says warmly.


	11. Chapter: 11 Dog Days of Diamond City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steele and Dogmeat's day in Diamond City is going about as usual, until Dogmeat sees his mortal enemy. Mrs. Hawthorne's precious Siamese cat Tinkerbell. And with that the chase is on! In the race against cat vs dog who will come out the victor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we've exchanged with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

Heart of Steele (11)  
Chapter: 11 Dog Days of Diamond City  
Matrix12

A sunny blue sky, warmth from the summer's heat and best of all the shouts of vendors offering out the best deals and the sounds footsteps of people walking by. "Ah... I swear I'm falling for this city more and more. A contented Steele sighs to herself while enjoying a huge bowl of power noodles. While Dogmeat sits besides her head on his paws, his tail occasionally wagging. The main reason for this visit is that Steele is waiting on a huge shipment of aluminum, military grade duct tape, and ammunition from Arturo. While here Nick decides to visit his agency. ("Life can't get any better than this at the moment.") Steele thinks to herself. "Blue! Hey Blue!" An unknown yet familiar voice breaks her thoughts. Looking around she sees a grinning Piper who takes a seat next to her. "So what brings good ole Blue out here?" Piper inquiries Steele. "Okay first of all what's with the "Blue"? Steele asks Piper. "It's your name of course! You're always wearing that blue Vault Suit so why not call you Blue?" Piper says smiling innocently at Steele. "What?! Hell no! I'm not going by that name! I go by Steele got it Piper." Steele says in a strict voice looking right at Piper. "Whatever you say Blue." Only resulting in a glare from Steele.

"Anyway have you finally decided to work with me on my latest scoop on the mayor's secretary's possible affair?" Piper said eagerly. "Sighs, I don't like having to keep repeating myself Piper. NO." Steele says emphasizing on the no. "Aw... You're no fun Blue." A dejected looking Piper says her shoulders drooping. "No fun?! Piper do you recall that the last article you published [Synthetic Truth] not only got your sorry ass nearly kicked out of the city.." Yeah, but you prevented that from happening." Piper interrupts. "Yeah and Danny is still terrified of me....Hey! No sidetracking me missy!" Steele scowls at Piper. "As I was saying, that article of yours not only had the entire city in an uproar but nearly caused one big ass riot!" "Which in my defense didn't happen." Piper proudly states. "Piper...." Steele now glaring daggers at the reporter growls. "What! It's true! I believe that everyone needs to know the truth even if they deny it or don't want to hear it." Piper says with determination as she looks back at Steele not backing down. "And that's one of the qualities I admire in you Piper. You just need to go by the old saying "Look before you leap" otherwise you might find yourself in the fire. Steele replies in a calm tone. "Look before you leap". Hmm I never heard of that. Guess that must of been something you guys said over 200 years ago. Anyways, so you're basically saying I just need to be more careful right?" Piper questions Steele. Who smiles and nods. "Alrighty then, I'll start with you Blue!" Piper says. "Wait me?! Why me?!" A startled and suddenly very shy Steele responds. "Well you are with the Minutemen right?" Piper says. "Y...yes, I am affiliated with the Minutemen." Steele replies. "Well then there you go! What can you tell me about the Minutemen and how do they plan on reclaiming the Commonwealth from the evil Institute and all the other baddies out there?" Piper says going into complete reporter mode.  
"Now that's something I will gladly tell you." Steele begins confidently only to stop when she hears Dogmeat growling. Quickly turning around thinking a potential enemy attack reaching for her gun Steele freezes in horror. For on top of a nearby stand is Dogmeat's mortal enemy. Mrs. Hawthorne's Siamese cat Tinkerbell. Grooming herself she stops, looks at Dogmeat with a haughty look gives a small sniff and continues grooming. Snarling Dogmeat lunges at Tinkerbell causing her to hiss in anger. And the chase is on!  
"No! No! No! Dogmeat!" Steele yells leaping off her seat in a vain attempt to catch Dogmeat. "Goddamn it not this again!!" Steele yells as she takes off after Dogmeat. "Hey wait Blue! What about our interview...and she's gone." Piper says. 

Unbeknownst to Steele the School House had gotten out early due to a malfunction with Miss Edna. Leaving the students: Pete,Gavin,Phil,Erin and Nina bored as they're walking away from the school. Only stopping when they all see a cat chased by a dog whose being chased by a woman in blue. Gasping in awe the kids all look at each other excitingly. (Could this be the famous "Blue Lady" who has made a name for herself in Diamond City for all the cool and awesome things she has done.) All five kids were thinking. "Well what are we wait for guys lets go after the Blue Lady!" Pete shouts as they all take off running. Normally navigating Diamond City Market Square was a feat on its own. But while chasing Dogmeat and dodging people at the same time was damn near impossible. ("I swear to god I'm going to beat that dog when I get my hands on him!") Steele thinks angrily to herself huffing and puffing as she puts more emphasis on running faster. 

Meanwhile, at the Agency Ellie is organizing and putting away several case files when she pauses. "Goodness sure is a lot of commotion going on today." Ellie replies. "Swear can't a bot just get some peace and quiet for once?" Nick grumbles as he's sitting at his desk looking over current case files he's been working on. His trench coat hanging over the chair as he's smoking a cigarette deep in concentration. That is until a distance but familiar barking can be heard. Straightening up he and Ellie now curious peek out the door just in time to see a missile like Dogmeat zoom by them. "Hey wasn't that Dogmeat?" A confused Ellie replies. As both of them step out. "Now what's that mutt got himself into this time?" Nick mutters. Suddenly the sound of thudding footsteps have Nick and Ellie backed against then wall as a furious Steele along with several kids behind her come rushing by. "Wait...was that Steele just now? What in the world is going on today?" A baffled Ellie replies. While Nick without hesitation takes off running after the convoy going after Steele. Running at top speed Nick easily catches up to the kids. "Out of the way brats!" Nick yells as he quickly approaches them. Seeing the mysterious "Detective" suddenly appearing out of no where causes the kids to scramble out of the way in surprise.

Fading fast Steele makes a last ditch effort and tackles Dogmeat who lets out a startled yelp. "Oh no you don't! You're NOT going anywhere!" An exhausted Steele pants holding Dogmeat by the scruff as she gets up. Dogmeat can only look as his enemy disappears into The Dugout Inn emits a sad whimper. "Oh shit Steele don't stop now!" A frantic Nick yells. "Huh Nick?!" A startled Steele starts to turn around when Nick crashes full speed into her. Letting out a shriek Steele and Nick topple over onto an unfortunate Dogmeat all ending up in a crumpled heap of arms, legs and a tail. "Owie! Nick where the hell did you come from?! Steele grunts as she tries to untangle herself (without success) "Chasing after you and your little parade. Nick replies with sarcasm as he too is untangling himself. But just when things couldn't of gotten any worse all of a sudden five different voices all screamed at once "DOG PILE!!!" As all five kids jumped onto the three companions. Their laughter muffling out Steele's and Nick's screams and Dogmeat's frantic yelping.  
After several long minutes the kids finally get themselves untangled and run off. Their laughter echoing in the distance. Leaving Steele, Nick and Dogmeat groaning in some manner. "Ok, it's official I think I now know what getting stomped by a Super Mutant feels like." Steele says while rubbing her shoulders and neck. "Come on my love. Let's get back to the agency, that way we'll at least not get run over by those damn kids again. Plus I should do a look over for any injuries. Just in case." Nick says his voice low and enticing as he helps Steele to her feet. "Mmm... I like the sound of that already." Steele replies in a sultry voice. As both of them look at one another lovingly.

"So the rumors are true after all." A mysterious feminine voice states snapping Steele and Nick back into reality. As they both turn to look at the source of the woman speaking. The owner of the voice is non other than Mrs. Hawthorne. A petite elderly woman wearing a large blue hat, matching dress, wearing a necklace and several rings. "You are the greatest detective in Diamond City. For you see several days ago my precious Tinkerbell got out and didn't return. Thinking I had lost my beloved Tinkerbell forever I came down here to drown my sorrows. Yet just as I sit down I look up and see my Tinkerbell come walking through the doors. While outside I see none other than Detective Nick Valentine returning my lost Tinkerbell to me. For that you have my eternal gratitude." Mrs. Hawthorne replies respectfully. "Uh, you're welcome." A baffled Nick responds. "As for you young lady." Mrs Hawthorne says looking directly at Steele. " I hope you've been keeping that dog on a tight leash." "Yes ma'am I have been." Steele says with a slight nod. Knowing all to well that's far from the actual truth, but not wanting another royal ass chewing she goes with it. "Then I bid you two a good day." Mrs. Hawthorne says as she walks away with Tinkerbell in her arms. Leaving a very confused Steele and Nick. "Okay...what the hell just happened?" Nick asks an equally confused Steele. "Not sure my self. But what I do know is that you got kudos from Mrs. Hawthorne and I didn't get another ass chewing session." Steele replies happily.

Returning to the Agency they find that Ellie has already left for the day. "You do know that she'll want to know all the details of what all happened today." Steele tells Nick as she descends the stairs to the spare bedroom. "Well then my love you'll have the wonderful opportunity to explain I full detail what happened." Nick answers back with a grin. After an exquisite and thorough exam. Satisfied Nick finds no injuries on Steele. Slowly and tenderly he massages Steele's shoulders and neck. Resulting in Steele moaning with pleasure. "Enjoying ourselves are we?"Nick replies. "You have no idea." Steele says. Shivering when she feels a metal finger outlining the intricate tattoo on her back. Finally the two lovers call it a day. Snuggling up to Nick, Steele sighs in content feeling warmth radiating from him. While he wraps his arm around her possessively. His processor humming in delight. But before sleep could claim her Steele sees Dogmeat laying down in the corner. Letting out a light whistle getting Dogmeat's attention Steele motions her head to come here. With eagerness and a light happy bark Dogmeat jumps into bed laying against Steele. "Now don't think this is going to become a habit, but tonight will be an exception." Steele tells Dogmeat as she slowly rubs his ears while hearing Nick lightly chuckling. Slowly sleep overcomes all three companions. No, all three family members.

*To Be Continued *


	12. Chapter: 12 Trials of Fire  Part 1: The Hunt For The Forge Creates An Unbreakable Bond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When rumors start going around the Commonwealth about a cult-like group of raiders. It's up to the Minutemen to find out what their motive is. So Steele and a couple of soldiers head to Diamond City to see if Nick has heard of anything on this new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we've exchanged with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

Heart of Steele (12)  
Chapter: 12 Here Kitty, Kitty  
Part 1: The Hunt For The Forge Creates An Unbreakable Bond.  
Matrix12 

Rumors have been spreading around the Commonwealth of a raider gang know as The Forged. Who burn and loot any settlements they come across. Taking people with them. Their fates unknown.

"Cast away your pathetic ways of life and cleanse yourself in the fires of the Forge and become a part of an unstoppable force that will burn all those who are unworthy to ashes."

It late evening turning into night. At Steele's house both Steele and Preston are sitting on wooden gliding chairs that Steele had crafted from her workstation on her porch. "Well, from what I'm hearing this looks like a problem that if we don't take care of it now it will come back to haunt us. It's bad enough when dealing with cult like gangs. But adding raiders to the bunch?! Damn it all to hell! Preston why do you always have the really pain in my ass missions for me to do!" An annoyed Steele says while glaring at Preston. "I...I'm sorry General. I never knew you felt this way. I can find other soldiers to take the mission on." A fretful Preston gets up and starts to pace around on the porch.  
Face palming herself Steele grabs a hold of Preston's uniform and yanks him down into his chair. "Ok, Preston calm your happy ass down. I was being a smart ass and I apologize." Taking on a different demeanor, Steele looks Preston. "You're damn straight I plan on taking this mission head on." Steele says with a serious look on her face. "Otherwise I'll get bored to tears with all the other missions I get stuck with doing." Pausing as Preston just stares at her. "Well...I mean all missions are important.. it's just the really exciting ones are the best ones to go on." Steele mumbles feeling her face heating up. ("Shit! Shit! Shit! This is so awkward...Time to change tactics!") Steele frantically thinks to herself.  
"Preston!" Using her "General" voice I plan on leaving at first light go to Diamond City to see if Nick has any Intel on this Forged gang. While there I'll also look for anyone who might know more about this new gang. Steele says. ("Plus I'll finally get to see Nick again after a two week long period of misery and hell! It's Go Time!!!!") Steele thinks to herself already getting giddy with excitement.  
"An excellent idea General. I'll send some of our soldiers with you. ("What?! The hell you are buster!") An Angry Steele thinks, but before she could protest Preston continues."Forgive me if I speak out of line General, but these guys sound like bad news. We can't afford losing you. That's why I rather have your back covered. Even if nothing happens. Preston now standing up says in full military pose facing his General. His stone like face not wavering at all.  
("Oh Son Of A...") Sighing Steele holds up her hands in defeat. "Ok, Preston you win. I'll have some of our solders accompany me to Diamond City. Preston visibility relaxes. "But I want only two soldiers to accompany me. Last thing we need is an armada of Minutemen showing up at the gates of Diamond City! Plus we want to remain at a low key at this time."  
"A wise plan General." Preston says proudly. "I'll send Dimitri and Tasha with you. They're brother and sister, both veteran soldiers who have been with the Minutemen for many years. ("Really? Hmm, never met them before...course I really haven't meet a whole lot of the Minutemen truth be told. Well, what's left of them...") Steele thinks to herself as she gets prepared for the journey tomorrow.  
The trek to Diamond City will take most of the day and possibly into early evening. Normally Steele would just fast travel and save the trip. But it wouldn't hurt to get some exercise and do some sight seeing once in a while. Plus it was kinda nice getting to know more about Tasha and Dimitri, about their past lives, what made them join the Minutemen. While Steele did the same in telling them her story and her quest to find her missing son and avenging her husband's killer.  
It was dark when they arrived at Diamond City. Seeing Danny Sullivan at the gate Steele walks up to him smiling. "Yo Danny what's up?" Still a little wary but with confidence Danny walks up to Steele. "Not much. I take it you're here to see a certain detective?" Danny replies in a ornery voice. "You better believe it buddy boy." Steele replies with slight smile and a wink. (All the while Tasha and Dimitri are completely lost at what the General and the security guard are talking about). "Then by all means you may enter the city." Danny replies as he unlocks the gate. "Thanks Danny!" Steele waves at him as she kept walking into the city along with her two Minutemen soldiers.  
Barely getting inside the city Steele pulls them aside talking in a low voice, "Okay here's the game plan. Tomorrow we'll all go out and see if we can gather any Intel on this new gang. Maybe if we're lucky we might find a recruiter. But be careful. We need to keep a low key and not look suspicious. Otherwise our cover could be blown along with our only chance. I don't know you and you don't know me. Got it?" Steele looks at the two with a stern look on her face." "Understood General." Both siblings reply.  
As Steele is walking she notices Tasha and Dimitri looking around in awe. "First time in Diamond City?" Steele asks the siblings. "Yes ma'am." They both reply in unison."Really?! Well damn, this isn't the best time to see Diamond City in all its glory cause everyone is asleep. Oh true there's the night shift guards, the drunken idiots and the 24 hour vendors. But it's nothing compared to the day time chaos. All the types of vendors and people you see, the conversations you hear. Who knows, you two might be returning here in the near future." Steele says with a smile.  
Walking up to the Power Noodles Steele takes a seat followed by Tasha and Dimitri. "Hey Takahashi what's up?" Steele talks to him as she's fishing out caps from her vest pockets. [Nani ni shimasu ka?] "Yep, except make it three servings this time." Steele politely tells him as she places the caps on the counter. "Wait! Gener....er I mean Steele you do not have to pay for our part!" A dismayed Tasha says. "Think of it as a welcoming present. Trust me these are the best noodles in the whole Commonwealth. One bite and you'll be hooked." Steele replies. Looking at each other the two siblings begin eating their meal. "Oh my God! Steele you were right these noodles are delicious!" Dimitri replies as he's practically inhales his meal. "Told ya." A smug looking Steele replies.  
"So...um where are we going to sleep?" Tasha asks Steele in a quiet voice. As they leave Power Noodles. "Easy, at my house." Steele replies as she keeps walking. "Wait, you have a house?!!" Both Tasha and Dimitri exclaimed at once. "Well yeah, since I'm pretty much either here or at Sanctuary Hills and they had a house for sale right next to the market...so yeah, I bought me a house." Steele replies.  
Reaching her house (AKA Home Plate) Steele takes out an extendable cord from her Pip Boy with an connector at the end and inserts it into a terminal next to the door. Several numerical codes flash across her Pip Boy and the sound of magnetic locks disconnecting could be heard as the door is now unlocked. "Wow, that's um some serious security you have there Steele." "Yup." Steele smiles proudly. " I've also programmed that terminal at a master level with the codes changing every three minutes. Just as an added security bonus. And to add the icing on the cake this door once shuts immediately locks." Steele remarks as she opens the door and enters her house with Tasha and Dimitri following.  
Entering the house Tasha and Dimitri are frozen on the spot with a mix of fear and awe at the same time. As all along the walls are different assortments of guns and melee weapons. Racks containing several types of missile launchers. Numerous cabinets full of different ammunition and explosives. Four safes. Two power armor stations with two complete sets of power armor, a work station and a chem station. "Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph. I've never seen so many weapons in all my life. Dimitri replies in a whispered voice as he continues to look around the room. "No wonder she's the General of the Minutemen..." Tasha says in a small voice. "Hey! You two coming or not?" Steele's voice snaps the two out of their momentarily daze. "I'm upstairs."  
Walking upstairs was practically walking into a new world. Several lights are strung along the ceiling or attached to the walls. Creating a warm welcoming environment. In comparison to the dark and foreboding downstairs. A small cooking station and a dinning table are in a small room. Two master bedrooms and a master bath. But the funniest thing was a large red doghouse, for a certain Dogmeat no doubt. And a ladder leading up to the roof where a balcony was located.  
I'm going to head down to the Agency.  
"You two can have the room on the left to sleep. Everything upstairs is at your disposal. Downstairs is off limits and you two are to remain here. If I have any problems I'll contact you guys through the radio. Understand?" "Yes Ma'am." Both siblings reply. "But one quick question if you don't mind." Tasha says a little hesitant. Turning Steele gives Tasha her full attention. "What's up?" She asks tilting her head in question. "What's this Agency you're going to?" Tasha says. Looking a little confused Steele groans to herself while face palming herself. "Steele you dumbass..." She growls to herself. "Sorry I forgot this is your first time here. The Agency is actually called Valentine Detective Agency. Nick Valentine is the Detective here in Diamond City. I plan on going there to see if he has any Intel on this new gang." Steele says. "A Detective Agency? That's a great place to start!" Tasha says enthusiastically while Dimitri nods his head in approval.  
Steele leaves the house wearing her Pip Boy, a black zip up sweatshirt, a black pair of jogging pants and her traditional black heavy duty combat boots. While looking like an innocent woman, Steele was armed to the teeth. Around her sweatshirt she's wearing a black colored hostler with a .44 magnum and a 10mm magnum. Also her duo extending batons with the shock mods are strapped on her lower thighs. ("Cause you just never know what you'll run into.") Steele thinks to herself.  
Finally reaching the Detective Agency Steele using the spare key that Nick gave her personally quietly unlocks the door. And like a wraith sneaks in undetected. Looking around the corner she sees the man who holds her heart and soul. Nick Valentine.  
Completely oblivious to Steele's presence. Smoking a cigarette, his favorite trench coat and fedora are laying on top of a filing cabinet. Yet he still has on his holsters with his precious .45 pipe pistol. Nick is hard at work on several case files that are finally completed ("After nearly two damn weeks of hell.") Nick thinks to himself. Missing his beloved Steele the moment he left Sanctuary Hills. Also not to mention all the pent up sexual tension that has been building up till he thought he would blow a fuse. Just the thought of her being here right now already has him aroused, his processor purring with desire as his systems overflow with sexual electricity. As erotic images come to his mind. Causing him to lean back in his chair covering his face with his hands groaning in frustration.  
Steele nearly blows her cover as she bites down on her lips to keep from moaning. Her breasts already aching for his touch. Her nipples turning into hard taunt peaks just begging to be sucked on. Her clit becoming super sensitive waiting to be licked and sucked on. While her sex becomes wonderfully wet. Just waiting for Nick to bury his fingers into the slick folds of her pulsating sex. Completely filling her and mercilessly fucking her. ("Oh God, I can't wait any longer! I MUST HAVE NICK!") Steele desperately thinks to herself as her body is on the verge of  
A total sexual meltdown.  
Making her move Steele steps out from behind the corner and leans against it. "Well, hello there handsome." Steele calls out in a sultry voice. Snapping his head up Nick scans the area for the source of the voice and finds an amused Steele sexually grinning at him. Rushing across the room Nick embraces Steele, his soulmate , in a fierce hug nuzzling her neck. Inhaling her unique scent. While Steele returns the hug, as her body presses against his fitting perfectly. As though her body was made for his. Finally feeling complete in her beloved Nick's embrace after being apart for what felt like an eternity. The two lovers enjoy the moment. Slowly rocking back and forth in each other's embrace.  
Leaning down he kisses Steele gently at first then becoming passionate, their tongues dueling with each other. While Nick nibbles on Steele's lower lip at times causing her to softly moan. Growling low Nick suddenly picks up Steele with his left arm as she wraps her legs around his waist and walks over to his desk and with his right arm sweeps all his case files off the desk. (Even though it took days upon days to get everything sorted) but right now that was at the bottom of his "To Do List".  
As he places Steele on his desk he gently takes off her Pip Boy, unfastens her holster, grabs the zipper on her sweatshirt yanking it down throwing the offending clothing across the room. As he kneads both breasts, while alternatively licking and sucking each nipple. "Oh God Nick that feels so good." Steele says her eyes closed as she leans her head back while arching her back. Softly kissing up her neck Nick whispers in her ear "It's only going to get better Love." Looking down Nick scowls at the material blocking his way to his treasure. So once again clothes and boots are being thrown across the room. Kneeling down Nick starts to get to work.  
Perched on Nick’s desk, Steele looks at Nick kneeling between her legs. Licking her lips waiting. Suddenly gasping as his tongue starts to work its magic on her as he plunges his tongue into her moist sex. "Your taste is so damn addicting. I can never get enough of it." Nick replies his voice low and seductive. As he continues lapping at his creamy prize from her slick swollen folds. Causing Steele to close her eyes moaning in bliss as she leans back gripping the desk so hard she wouldn't be surprised if her nail indentations weren't visible. Then he slowly starts flicking his tongue over Steele's sensitive clit, circling around it then sucking on it. "Ah! God Nick that feels so good!" Steele cries out her voice euphoric her as her hips are moving restlessly against him. Her breath starts coming out in rapid short gasps. Feeling like she's going to explode, as the sexual tension builds and builds reaching a breaking point as her womb feels tighter than a coiled spring.  
“Damn it Nick just fuck me already!” Steele pleads through gritted teeth. Her hot wet sex already throbbing with anticipation. Smirking, Nick replaces his tongue with his fingers at her entrance slowly teasing her. Growling in frustration it takes all of Steele's willpower not to impale herself onto Nick's fingers. ("I swear to God I'm going to shoot him if he keeps this up.") Steele thinks darkly to herself. As he slowly tortures her by barely inserting his fingers in only to slip them out. Only adding fuel to the sexual firestorm raging inside of her.  
("Ok! I'm defiantly shooting him!") Steele proclaims to herself. As she grabs onto Nick's left arm causing Nick to pause and look at Steele. (Which was a fatal mistake on his part.) As he looks at Steele's vibrant blue eyes full of lust and sexual hunger. Having the upper hand. Steele utters one word that sends him over. "Please."  
All sense of rational now gone. As his systems are overloaded with a raw sexual desire. The urge to take what is his and his alone is the only thing on his mind. Growling he thrusts his fingers into Steele's slick sex in one hard stroke. Causing Steele to scream in ecstasy.  
Feeling her sex clamp down around his fingers Nick smiles wickedly. "My, my, someone's tight tonight. Let's see if I can resolve this little issue shall we?" As he starts thrusting into Steele's sex. Harder and faster with each thrust while Steel anchors her legs on the sides of the desk taking on Nick's brutal pace as her hips begin bucking with each thrust of his fingers. As a combination of pain and pleasure flood throughout her body. All the while chanting "More...more...give me more Nick!"  
Slowly trailing kisses up her abdomen he comes to her left nipple placing his warm moist mouth over it. Slowly sucking and nibbling it. While taking his metal hand he twists and pulls her right nipple. Both again into taunt peaks. Steele can only cry out continuously as her creamy cum covers Nicks fingers and hand.  
"Nick... I'm cumming... I.. I.. can't hold it off any longer." A sweat coated Steele pants. Leaning forward Nick says in a commanding tone into her ear, "I want to hear you scream my name as you cum.” Feeling the orgasm engulf her in a fiery explosion of rapture she screams Nick's name over and over as aftershocks pulsate from her sexual core.  
Slowly removing his fingers Nick starts to lap up the creamy cum. "Like I've said, your taste is addictive and it looks like I'm hooked on it. And I won't allow a single drop go to waste." Nick replies his voice husky. If it was possible for Steele to feel even more aroused this proved it. As Steele watches Nick, her eyes fixated on her lover and soulmate.  
Leaning forward propping his arms on the desk he kisses Steele. Slow, deep kisses. While Steele wraps her arms and legs around him drawing him closer to her as she kisses him softly and lovingly.  
Looking at each other, her blue shining eyes meeting his yellow glowing eyes. "I love you Nick. I love you with all my heart and soul. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me since I emerged from the Vault." Steele says to Nick. Smiling Nick places a gentle kiss on her lips. "And to you Steele, I love you with all my heart and soul. There's only one person in this word I want to be with and that is you my one and only Steele." Smiling tenderly Steele places her hand on the side of Nick's face. "You are mine. And I want only one person by my side. And that is you Nick. My one and only Valentine." Steele says with complete devotion.  
After several more rounds of making love a finally sated Steele and Nick lay on top of the desk. Their heavy breathing the only sound heard. "Wow...that was amazing." An exhausted but very satisfied Steele responds. "Except I don't think I can move a single muscle without it being sore." Steele groans. "I can vouch for that. I'm surprised I didn't blow a fuse after that exhilarating ordeal. Nick replies with a slow smile. Causing both of them to laugh.  
Several minutes later Steele (after having to look for her clothes) starts redressing herself. While Nick leans back against his desk (which now has a huge pile of scattered documents and folders) enjoys the view in front of him. Casting a side glance Steele slowly sways her hips as she pulls up her sweatpants. Causing a low growl from Nick as he fights the urge to pounce on Steele and claim her body as his again. "Woman you are playing with fire." Nick says in a strained voice. ("Fire...") Steele thinking to herself suddenly remembers the other reason she came to see Nick. She turns around facing Nick.  
"Nick, have you ever heard of a gang of raiders who go by the name The Forged?" Steele asks Nick. Pausing as he places on his chin Nick tries recalling any gangs that have gone by that name. Sorry love, but I've never heard of a gang that goes by that name." Frowning as he apologizes to her. Leaning up Steele gives him a light kiss on the lips. It's okay Nick. Nothing to get upset about." Steele says in a soothing voice.  
Looking down at Steele Nick replies in a serious tone. "Why are you interested in this gang Steele? I want to know why and you're not leaving till you tell me everything." Sighing in exasperation Steele looks at Nick with an annoyed look on her face. "Of course I'm going to tell you everything you Lunk Head! Last I checked we were both part of the Minutemen. Am I correct?" "Hmm, so it's a Minutemen quest. Alright what's the story?" Nick asks. As Steele proceeds telling him what Intel they have so far and about tomorrow's plan of action. In which Nick will also do some investigating of his own and have all of them regroup at Home Plate.  
As he locks up the Agency Nick and Steele slowly walk hand in hand back to their second home. Enjoying the calm and quiet of the sleeping city and each other's company. "Oh, I'll also have to introduce you to Tasha and Dimitri. They're Minutemen soldiers Preston sent along with me." Steele says when Nick looked at her quizzically. "Not my choice by the way" Steele grumbles.  
Unfortunately, the mission was a total bust. Sitting around the table at the house all four of them were disappointed at their results. "Damn, I got nothing. Not even one single clue" Nick growled. "Me neither, I even went to see Piper and she had nothing. And she usually knows everything!!" A very irritated Steele said. "I too came up empty handed. I apologize for failing to complete the mission General." Dimitri responded his face even though was stoic his eyes told a completely different story. "I might have gotten something but I don't know if the creditability is very good." Tasha replies.  
Completely getting everyone's attention they all turn and look at Tasha. "Go on Tasha. It's a hell of a lot better than nothing at all." Steele encourages her. "Well, from what a caravan traveler told me there has been an increase in raider attacks around an abandoned ironworks factory in the northeastern part of Massachusetts." Tasha replies.  
"Then mission success!" Steele says happily. "Let's gear up and return back to Sanctuary Hills and report our findings to Preston. Who knows maybe he's gotten more Intel in our absence. As Tasha and Dimitri head off to gather their things Steele looks at Nick. "Will you be able to come with us or do you need to stay here in Diamond City?" Steele asks Nick. Walking up to Steele Nick kisses her lovingly on the lips and places his forehead against hers, there eyes meeting. "I'll always be at your side and will follow you where ever you go." My one and only Steele." With tears rimming her eyes Steele hugs Nick tightly placing her head against his chest. Listening to the soft humming of his processor. For Nick just wasn't her one and only Valentine. He was also her rock and foundation in this new sometimes terrifying world she has come to call home.  
With everyone ready to depart. Steele brings up her Pip Boy scrolls across the map to Sanctuary Hills clicks the location and off they go. Preparing to face this new gang that threatens the Commonwealth. But will it be enough?

*To Be Continued *


	13. Chapter: 13 Trials of Fire Part 2:  Gone But Never Forgotten. Miss Me But Let Me Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the heat of battle casualties will happen. Either friend or foe. The end result is the same either way. That person is gone forever. But are they remembered?  
> Returning from Diamond City Steele, Nick, Tasha and Dimitri are devastated when they learn that the Forged have attacked again. This time close to home. With the details about the Forged put together it's time to fight fire with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

Heart of Steele (13)  
Chapter: 13 Trials of Fire  
Part 2: Gone But Never Forgotten. Miss Me But Let Me Go.  
Matrix12 

Returning from their trip from Diamond City Steele and company have gathered some insight on this new gang that go by the name The Forged. Glad to be back in Sanctuary Hills Steele heads off looking for Preston to see if he's been able to get any more information.  
"Goddamn it! I swear any other time I don't want to see Preston he's always there. Yet when I need to find him he's no where to be found!" Steele grumbles as she's looking around for Preston. "That my love, is called life in general." Nick says teasingly as he places a hand on her shoulder and gently rubs it.  
While a few paces back both Tasha and Dimitri are both wondering what relationship the General and this Detective have going on. Back in Diamond City both siblings we're caught completely off guard when Steele returned from the Agency with the detective in tow. Even more surprising was the fact the detective Nick Valentine was actually a Synth. Having never seen a Synth before actually had the siblings very curious. Finally seeing their General having complete trust with this Nick Valentine had caused them to have no concern with him. In fact, Nick was a very friendly and caring individual.  
"So, do you think they have a relationship going on?" Tasha asks quietly to Dimitri. "Tasha! That's none of our business!" Dimitri hisses at her. "Oh come on! Aren't you getting the feeling that there's more between those two than meets the eye?" Tasha asks with curiousity. "Hmm, well it could be a possibility. Yet I'm not seeing anything like that." Dimitri replies. "You for real?! How can you not see that those two have a thing going on between them! I mean look at how they look at each other, their body language and how they speak to one another!" Tasha says quietly but emphasizing each reason. "Swear all men are complete idiots when it comes to love and romance." Tasha mutters to herself.  
("Okay fine! If I can't find Preston then I know someone who can!") Steele thinks to herself as she can feel her blood pressure going up. Suddenly stopping Steele yells at the top of her lungs "STURGES!" "Where are you?!!" At first there is nothing but silence, as every settler nearby only looks at Steele in bewilderment. Until a faint sound of footsteps could be heard from one of the nearby houses. Peering from one of the upstairs windows Sturges pokes his head out. "Yo boss what's up?" Sturges replies in a happy tone till he sees the look of irritation and the beginnings of fury on Steele's face. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Okay, first of all I didn't do it! So don't turn you're wrath on me!" A panicked Sturges replies while crossing his arms in an "X" formation over his chest.  
"No your not in trouble Sturges." Steele replies in annoyance. ("This time...") "I'm just looking for Preston. Have you've seen him?" Steele asks. "You're looking for Preston? Oh, um.. he might be by the main gate. That's where I start..." Sturges says in a soft voice. Before Steele could ask him anything more he had already gone back inside.  
"Okay....that was weird. It's almost like he was hiding something." Steele replies frowning. "Yeah, there was definitely something he wasn't telling us. But what?" Nick replies in confusion. "I don't know. And I don't like it!" Steele replies. Anger edging on her voice. "Come on let's go!" Steele says as she takes off running to the main gate, with Nick, Tasha and Dimitri right behind her. Finally after practically running from one end of the settlement to the other Steele finally sees Preston along with several other Minutemen entering through the main gates.  
"Preston! There you are! I've been looking all over the damn settlement for you. Where the hell did you disappear to?!" A slightly out of breath but very annoyed Steele says while looking directly at Preston. "General? I'm sorry I didn't know you had returned. Otherwise I would of been waiting for your return personally." Preston replied. Quickly picking up the feeling that something was wrong Steele asks the dreaded question. "What's wrong Preston? Did something happen while I was gone?" Steele asks Preston. While the feeling of dread started to fill her.  
Taking off his hat, taking a deep breath and rubbing the bridge of his nose does Preston look back up at Steele. "Not long after you, Tasha and Dimitri left for Diamond City , we receive a distress call from Finch Farm. A small family owned farm. That they were being threatened by raiders on many occasions. I sent a team to the location to investigate and hopefully resolve the issue. Instead they were ambushed and overwhelmed. Four soldiers were killed in the attack." Preston replied. Trying not to become choked up.   
Stunned and shocked at the turn of events all four companions are all in a daze. Till Steele breaks the momentarily silence. "Four soldiers. Out of how many Preston?" She says in a neutral tone. "Eight General. We lost half a team in one attack." Preston replies angrily. "Who where they?! Preston tell us who were the ones killed in the attack!" Tasha frantically pleads to Preston. "Katie, Josh, Rick and Miles." Preston states the names off somberly. "We just got done with the burials General. That's why you couldn't find me." Preston replied his voice remorseful.  
While the two siblings embrace each other for comfort. Steele can't help but feel totally useless and terrible at the same time. Sensing her distress Nick comes from behind Steele and wraps his arms around her while resting his head on her shoulder. "There was nothing you could of done to prevent what happened to them Steele." Nick softly whispers into her ear. "You and I both know that during battles sacrifices and losses are going to happen. No matter what you can try or do. That's just the cold hard truth." Nick continues while tightening his embrace.  
Steele leans into Nick. Feeling his warm embrace surrounding her with protection, comfort and love. "You're right Nick. In every aspect of what you said. Because I know...War. War never changes. But that's not what's got me so disgusted with myself..." Before Nick could contraindicate with what Steele just said she continues. "I just only know the names of the soldiers who died. That's it. Just a damn name who I can't even put a face to. Some leader I'm turning out to be." Steele says bitterly lowering her head down her shoulders slumping.  
"Alright, we're not going to be having any of this self pity taking place now or anytime else Steele." Looking at her Nick gently tilts her head till she's looking at him eye to eye. "Most people don't have the unique background that you have, nor would they have had taken the position as leader of the Minutemen so readily in the world we live in." Leaning forward he places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Without you at the helm. The Minutemen would not be where they are today. Just take a look around and see all the good we're doing in this war torn world.  
"He's right General. If you didn't save us at Concord I can't even image where the Minutemen would be. Most likely a forgotten memory." Preston replies. "We all know the risks when we take the Minutemen oath: "Protect the people at a minutes notice." As both Steele and Preston recite the oath in unison. Taking a deep breath Steele looks up at Preston. The fiery spark once again blazing in her eyes. "You're right Preston. And thank you for reminding me what our purpose is. Because even with casualties we won't back down for doing what's right for the people of the Commonwealth." A determined Steele states.   
"Now, it's time to get to business. I want to know all the Intel we have on these Forged raiders." Steele says her voice cold and merciless. "I want all the bastards found and exterminated. What they did is beyond atoning for." Sending a shiver through Preston, Tasha and Dimitri. For Preston has only seen this side of Steele once and is still unnerved how Steele can go from being one of the most caring and compassionate individual he's seen to a cold and unforgiving killer; who he hopes and prays he never becomes an enemy of.  
Tasha and Dimitri though are just down right terrified at the sudden change in Steele. While Nick only follows suits. Both him and Steele have become a force to be reckoned with when fighting together in battle. Yet Nick can become (quite literally) a merciless killing machine. But for one reason only. And that's if anyone or anything threatens or harms his Steele.  
From what Intel was gathered it finally came down to several conclusions: First the attacks were very coordinated, which is unusual with raiders who mostly like to shoot at everything and anything that moves. Second is that the main weapons used were flamers and Molotov cocktails instead of several assortments of guns raiders normally used. Third is that the surviving Minutemen recall the raiders heading north after the attack. With everything revealed Steele plans her attack.   
Looking at Preston Steele tells him to gather a team and to return to Finch Farm and to retrieve the bodies of the slain Finch family. "I want them to be buried here at Murphy's Cemetery. That's the least we can do for them." Steele explains her rational to Preston. Turning around Steele looks at Tasha and Dimitri. "I also want you two to go with Preston." At first the two were very reluctant but knowing and trusting their General they both acknowledged her order. "Leaving you and me to bring the rain to these raider bastards." Steele says to Nick with a look of fury in her eyes. "Even if it means going to the depths of hell and back. Just lead the way and I'll follow you to the end." Nick says looking at Steele with complete devotion. Which causes a warm sensation to spread throughout Steele's body. (For not a day goes by does Steele wonder how lucky she was to find and meet Nick. And how he has made living this new life in this new world worth it from all the pain and trauma she suffered in her old life.)  
"Then it's settled. We depart tomorrow." Steele says.

Slowly opening her eyes Steele wakes up in the bedroom with a resting Nick besides her. Grabbing her glasses and putting them on she reaches out for her Pip Boy. "0230 in the morning, and I'm wide awake. Wonderful." Steele mutters to herself. Quietly putting on her Pip Boy she gets up and puts on a t-shirt, shorts and socks and heads downstairs to the basement. Working at her weapons workbench she puts her plan into motion.   
Several hours later Nick wakes up from low power mode. A message displaying across his optics.

[SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS]  
*Status: Low Power Mode  
*System Status: Online  
*System Repairs: None Required   
*Charge: 100%  
*8/7/2288 0715

Blinking several times Nick looks at Steele. Or in this case, where she should of been. "Damn you woman! You're suppose to wake me up when you get up!" An annoyed Nick grumbles as he throws on his clothes and goes looking for Steele. Coming down the stairs his scanners pick up audio machinery coming from the basement. Going downstairs Nick finds a sleeping Steele at her weapons workbench. ("So that's where you went to.") Nick thinks to himself as he walks towards Steele. Pausing when he notices four laser muskets sitting on top of a table next to the workbench.  
The laser musket being the main weapon of use for the Minutemen. It's no surprise to see one or two extras around the settlement. Yet four? Looking closer Nick sees that with these laser muskets on each side of the handle etched in is the name of the four soldiers killed. Feeling a surge of love and pride course through his systems, Nick looks down lovingly at the sleeping Steele. "My beloved Steele. Always looking out for others. Even if they are no longer among us." He gently places his trench coat over her as he quietly works at the other workbenches waiting till she wakes up.

[Several hours later]

Groaning Steele opens her eyes. Stiffly getting out of her makeshift cocoon she places her glasses on while rubbing her neck. Only to softly moan as a pair of hands start massaging her shoulders. Leaning down Nick whispers into Steele's ear "I expect to wake up with you at my side. No exceptions." "Hey, it's not my fault I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Plus i didn't want to wake you up so early. So I decided to be proactive. What do you think?" Steele says as both she and Nick look at the collection of laser muskets. "I think it's an admirable that you did this. But what are you planning on doing with them?" Nick asks curiously. "You'll see." Steele replies with a wink while glancing at her Pip Boy which indicated it was 0830. "What?! It's this late already! Shit! I gotta get dressed and get ready to meet up with Preston and the recovery team!" A frantic Steele yells while dashing upstairs. (Trench coat in tow).  
Entering their bedroom Steele barely starts to undress when Nick comes from behind turns her around and places his soft lips to her lush lips in a deep slow kiss. Moaning Steele wraps her arms around him further deepening the kiss. Flopping on the bed the two continue to ravish each other's mouths, tongues tangling and dueling. Separating Nick looks down at Steele with desire burning from his glowing eyes. "I don't think you'll mind the extra help with undressing now I take it." Smiling wickedly Steele pulls a fast one and flips herself over till she's the one on top. "Oh no, this time I'm in control Mr. Valentine." Steele purrs as she takes his fedora and places it on her head. Straddling his hips does she slowly start to rub her sex against his groin. Which only causes Nick to grit his teeth and try not to swear every name in the book. "What's this? Admitting defeat already? Tsk...tsk. This won't do at all Mr. Valentine." Steele quietly reprimands him. As she leans over and undoes his tie and places it over her shoulders like a trophy. "Now, for the fun part." Steele smiles triumphantly.  
Slowly ever so slowly after removing his holsters and his suspenders does she unbutton his dress shirt till his bare chest is exposed to her. While most people would be repulsed by the sight; for Steele is was perfect and erotic as hell. Leaning down she kisses Nick roughly. While taking her hands does she barely brush her fingertips over his jawline. Earning her a low groan from Nick. Smiling to herself she goes for his weak spot. Replacing her fingertips she starts doing light butterfly kisses along his left jawline; more specific the exposed metal parts that are extremely sensitive to touch. Causing Nick to gasp out in surprise as pleasure floods his systems. "Don't stop Love, for God's sake don't stop." Nick barely gets the words out of his mouth as he closes his eyes and moans again when he feels Steele gently placing kisses down his neck. While taking both hands she's begins massaging his chest. Going over each panel with such a delicate and loving touch. Just when he thinks she couldn't do anything more his processor nearly crashes when she starts nibbling along his collarbone. Reaching out he grabs a hold of her hair while she continues her torment. "Well...well...well looks like I found myself a little sweet spot." Steele replies her voice low and alluring. While looking at Nick with her deep azure eyes Steele slowly licks her tongue along the area. Watching how Nick's glowing yellow eyes become fully dilated, flaring with a savage hunger and being completely fixated on her. Has Steele already craving his touch. Her sex becoming slick and tight. Just begging for his touch.  
Not thinking his processor can withstand this sexual torture a second longer with a low growl he grabs onto Steele and flips her over. Now on top, it takes all of Nick's willpower not to tear her clothes off and fuck her hard and mercilessly. But ultimately common rationale wins the battle. ("It's time to fight fire with fire.") Nick grins to himself.  
He begins his counter attack by slowly removing Steele's t-shirt causing her plump breasts to spill out from their restraint. Gently placing butterfly kisses along Steele's neck and slowly trailing downward has Steele arching her back. Finally latching onto a nipple does Nick slowly lavish it while rubbing the other into a tight peak.  
Moaning loudly as she's consumed with sinful thoughts and needs. As she moves enticingly against Nick's body. Only to cry out pleasurable as Nick slides his hand into her shorts inserting his middle finger into her saturated hot sex. Closing his eyes Nick lets out a soft growl as his systems surge with sexual need and satisfaction. "I love how you get so wet for me and only me." Nick replies in a low seductive voice as he inserts another finger and slowly starts moving them in and out. Only pausing as he glares at the thin piece of material hindering his advancement. Taking his right hand and curling it into a "claw-like" motion he tears the shorts off with ease. "Hey! Those were my favorite pair!" Steele protests angrily. "We can find another pair later." Nick mutters. "Now...where was I? Ah, yes I believe I was doing this." As he starts moving his fingers slowly and rhythmically into Steele's creamy sex. Causing Steele to lean her head back onto the bed in bliss. All angry thoughts vanished from her mind.  
("His pace is so agonizingly slow!") Steele thinks to herself. Feeling like she's going to explode from the sexual powder keg Nick is slowly ever so slowly creating. "Something you need?" Nick teases her. "Faster. Nick. Go faster." Steele pants with a relentless need. As her body feels like it's burning up from the erotic pleasure that's consuming her. "Go faster? You mean like this?" Nick says. As he places his metal index finger by her clit and slowly starts circling and occasionally rubbing it vigorously. Causing Steele to shout out in escasty as her hips start bucking. (But it's not what she wants.)  
"Nick I swear to God I'm going to disassemble you with a screwdriver if you don't get it into gear and give me all you got!" Steele threatens Nick through gritted teeth. "Oh, you mean something like this?" Nick replies as he plunges his fingers deeply into Steele's sex. Repeating but harder and faster with each thrust. "Yes! Yes!! Yes!!! That's it!!" Steele sobs with anticipation. As she matches Nick's brutal pace. Her hips rocking against him, as her sex tightens with each thrust of his fingers. Her cries and moans only arousing Nick even further.  
Grinning hungrily Nick leans down and slowly starts licking and nibbling on her clit, while thrusting his fingers into her tight wet sex. Nearly causing Steele to fly off the bed as he continues his attack. Lapping up her creamy cum. Steele could only grab onto his head and scream his name as her body is filled with exquisite pleasure as the orgasm pulsates deep within her core throughout her body. Finally spent Steele goes limp like a rag doll. While Nick flops down beside her looking at her with the biggest grin on his face. "Okay...if it wasn't possible to die from pleasure before I can call bull shit on that." Steele says while panting in between words.   
"Now...somehow, someway I have to make myself get dress." Steele groans to herself. "I can always offer you my services again." Nick replies playfully. "Yes, you could which would be very delightful. Except we have plans for today so thanks but no thanks. Perhaps on a rainy day." Steele says with a slow smile.  
Finally getting dressed Steele, Nick leave the house along with an eager Dogmeat. Steele leading the way while Nick carries the laser muskets that Steele specialized. Outside waiting was Preston, Sturges and the recovery team. "Good morning General." Preston formally greets Steele. "Morning Boss. Everything is all set and ready to go...um what are you going to do with those laser muskets?" A confused Sturges replies. "Simple, all of you are going to follow me to Murphy's Cemetery and watch and learn how our forefathers honored those who have fallen in battle." Steele says in an commanding tone. The trek to the cemetery was short, but along the entire way everyone was curious to what Steele had planned.   
Walking up to the freshly buried graves Steele turns and asks Preston who is buried where. Then extending a hand at Nick who in return gives her a laser musket Steele walks up to where a marker would be and with both hands shoves the laser musket into the freshly dug up soil. She continues this till all four laser muskets are in the ground. Turning around she faces her comrades. "This right here was how the fallen were remembered back in the day hundreds of years ago. I still plan on making proper headstones. But at the current moment these laser muskets will serve as markers and belong solely to Katie, Josh, Rick and Miles." Steele replies. "And may God have mercy on that person's soul if I hear or see someone taking or using these muskets. For it will be a dark day for them when I get my hands on them." Steele replies in a cold vengeful voice.  
"I know we had a war and nuclear armageddon happened since I emerged from the Vault. And priorities kinda get messed up. I can see that really. I mean we all have to survive in order to live. But I also personally believe we should honor those who have died in some fashion. Not just tossing the body into a ditch and calling it good." Steele replies somberly.   
"That's why I'm having you guys return to Finch Farm, recover the bodies and bring them back here. At least here they won't be forgotten." Steele says quietly.   
"Sturges, I want you to remain here and hold the fort while we're gone. And try not to blow anything up." Steele replies while looking annoyed at him. "Hey! In my defense it was only the one time and it was a scientific experiment!" Sturges protested. Kneeling down Steele scratches Dogmeat's ears. "Keep an eye on him for me boy okay?" Steele whispers to Dogmeat who happily barks at her. Looking at Nick Steele continues "Which leaves you and me to go find what these Forged are and eradicate them before they become a bigger threat than what they already are." Steele says grimly at Nick." "I couldn't of said it any better." Nick replies. "All right well all meet at the main gate and depart from there." Steele tells everyone.  
Grabbing Nick's hand Steele leads him back towards their house. "Hold on we're taking a quick detour before we head out." "What's the plan?" Nick's asks as they both go downstairs. "Simple, we either go hard or go home." Steele replies as she tosses a fusion core at Nick while equipping her Pip Boy with a new array of arsenals. Entering her power armor Steele is filled with an adrenaline rush. ("These things are so cool!") A giddy Steele thinks to herself. Smiling and shaking his head a bemused Nick replies "Just don't let all that horsepower go to your head." As he enters into his power armor. "You bet your metal ass I am!" Steele replies playfully her tone now more electronic as she speaks through her helmet.  
While waiting patiently for the General and Nick to meet at the gate everyone is startled to see two complete suits of power armor walking up to the gate. "Alright Preston ready to head out?" Steele asks. "We're all ready. All preparations are complete for the recovery." Preston replies. "Holy shit! You two have you're own set of power armor?! What model is that...T60?! Do you have any special mods on them?!" An ecstatic Dimitri exclaims. As the entire team of Minutemen stare at him, including his sister Tasha. Total dead silence. Suddenly embarrassed Dimitri feels his face heating up. Only to have the awkward silence broken by Nick's chuckling. "Well it looks like I found someone else whose a fan to these things." Nick replies while looking at Steele. "Hey not my fault we have good taste." Steele replies smugly while giving Dimitri the thumbs up.  
There arrival to Finch Farm was haunting and horrifying. For all that was remaining was charred remains of buildings and foliage. "My God it's worse than I imagined." Nick replies grimly. Looking at Preston Steele replies "Do the best you can manage. If the bodies are burned to the point they are unsalvageable then don't worry about it. Well just have to make do. And don't come  
looking for us after you complete the mission. I want all of you to head back to Sanctuary. Got it?" Steele issuing her orders to the entire team in a strict tone. No heroics. We've lost too many in the past days I want no more. Nick and I can handle these goons. Now, everyone lets get to work!" Steele commands.  
The trek north of the ruined farm was silent and foreboding. Both companions on the alert for the slightest hint of trouble. Both also being heavily armed as well. Steele being armed with her ever present .44 and 10mm handguns, her beloved 12 gauge automatic shotgun with the exploding mod, the .308 sniper rifle and finally carrying with her a few secret weapons. Nick is armed with a heavily modified laser rifle, a sub-automatic 5.56 assault rifle, a .50 cal sniper rifle and a few plasma grenadines.  
It wasn't very long when up ahead an eerie red glow could be seen. "What the hell is that?" A concerned Nick asks. "It's the Saugus Ironworks." Steele answers Nick's question. While in her power armor Steele cannot access her Pip Boy the normal way due to it being inside the suit as well. Instead its functions and actions are transferred to the helmet's visor. Also including what condition the power armor is in. "So this the home base of the Forged." Steele snarls quietly as she and Nick silently and carefully advance towards the location. Pausing Nick scopes out the place with his .50 cal. Only to find a few sentries walking around the sides of the building and on the roof. "Damn, I don't have a clear enough shot." Nick growls to himself only to stop and look at Steele who has suddenly started humming to herself. What he sees nearly crashes his processor. As Steele is loading not one but four missiles into what appears to be a heavily modified missile launcher.   
"And when the hell were you going to tell me about that?!" A very annoyed Nick says as he glares at Steele. "About now." Steele replies sweetly as she loads the last missile into the barrel. "Behold! I present to you "Mr. Freeze". Steele says proudly. "Mr. Freeze?" Since when do you start naming weapons?" A confused Nick asks. "Well, maybe just for the legendary or totally badass weapons I either find or buy. " Steele says timidly. "None the less this beauty here is a unique one. It's a quadruple barreled missile launcher with a targeting computer that's built inside the launcher itself, a long ranged magnified scope and an advance stabilizer mod. But the best part is that when fired the missiles will freeze anything in contact just prior to exploding." Steele replies. Shaking his head Nick continues "Dare I ask where you got this "Mr. Freeze"?" Nick asks hesitantly. "Hmm if I remember correctly...Steele thinks aloud while tapping her armored finger against her helmet in the traditional thinking pose. "Oh! I remember now! I found it when I was exploring some abandoned buildings around Concord. The floor of a building I was in collapsed from under me and I unfortunately happened to fall into a nest of ferals. Thankfully I had the element of surprise and easily took care of them." Steele said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.  
Nick swore he could feel his coolant boiling. "And where was I when you were doing this little stunt? Nick replied through gritted teeth. For if it wasn't for the current predicament he would be yelling rather than whispered talking. "Probably stuck in the Vault. Hell, I haven't even meet Preston yet at the time." Steele replies. "But don't worry Nicky I have a present for you too." Steele says as she gives him six Cryo Grenadines. "They work just like my missile launcher; except in the form of a grenadine. That being done. Nick my love lets go start a war with the Forged." Steele says darkly as she walks out into the open and walks towards the compound.

*To Be Continued *


	14. Trials of Fire Part 3: Into The Fires of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with the Forged heats up. As Steele and Nick take the battle to them. It's fire vs firepower. With vengeance in mind for the innocent lives lost to the Forged's deadly fire. It's winner takes all. But when a surprising discovery causes loyalties to faulted. With everyone's life at stake. Who will survive? And who will get burned?

Heart of Steele (14)  
Chapter: 14 Trials of Fire  
Part 3: Into The Fires of Hell  
Matrix12 

It was a quiet and boring night for the two Forged members who were stuck on guard duty. "This is total bullshit." One of the guards grumbles mostly to himself but to his partner as well. "Why the hell does Slag want us on guard duty!? I mean since we wiped out that farm house there's no one to worry about." "Hey man if you wanna take your issues with Slag then by all means. Otherwise quit your bitching and complaining!" The other guard snaps at him as he inhales some Jet. "You know Slag will beat the living shit out of you if he finds out your drugging yourself on guard duty." The first guard says with a sneer. Getting up the second guard glares at his partner. "You threaten me? Cause if you are you'll live to regret it." He snarls.  
While the two Forged guards were preoccupied with their bickering Steele is casually walking up to the entrance of the compound. By the time the guards realize an intruder had invaded their territory it was too late. For the last thing both of them ever saw was a missile screaming towards them completely vaporizing them. Not stopping there Steele unleashes her three remaining missiles onto the other lookout points. With that an alarm could be heard blaring in the distance.  
"Think this will get their attention ?" Steele asks sarcastically to Nick as she replaces her missile launcher with her shotgun. "How about you just look up ahead and tell me!" Nick replies as he starts firing his laser rifle at the swarm of raiders coming from both inside and around the building. "Alright! Let the games begin! I got the the ones on the left and you get the ones on the right!"  
Steele shouts at Nick as she takes off running. "Way ahead of you Love." Nick replies smugly as he's mowing down any Forged member he sees. Of course having his scanners and non human reflexes gives him the advantage.  
Steele is also mowing down any Forged member she sees. Finding those using Flamers practically walking target practice. ("Stupid fools. How hell do they think Flamers will work against a shotgun?") Steele thinks to herself. Only to cry out in surprise as a hard object hits her from behind causing her to be completely covered in fire. Course she herself is unharmed as she's protected by her power armor. But before she can even counterattack she's hit again several times. Hearing an alarm Steele glances at her power armor status and notices that damaged it being sustained. ("Shit! These must be those damn Molotov cocktails they warn us about!") Steele growls to herself. Scrambling for some cover Steele practically dives behind an abandoned destroyed car while the Forged continue tossing Molotov cocktails one right after another. ("Fucking assholes! What the hell did these bastards do raid a goddamn liquor store!") Steele angrily thinks to herself as she's pinned down.   
Nick manages to break away from the fighting to glance at Steele to see how's she's doing. Alarmed to see that's she's pinned down behind a car as she's being bombarded by Molotov cocktails. Only to have terror flood his systems as he realizes what the Forged members have in mind. Without a second thought he races full speed towards Steele.  
Finally fed up with this whole "sitting duck" scenario that Steele has managed to find herself in she switches weapons stands up from behind the car and unleashed all her missiles at once. Only to suddenly be tackled from the side by something very heavy and hard. Causing both her and her "attacker" to fall to the ground as the car explodes in a huge fireball. Completely dazed and her ears ringing from the blast Steele is momentarily disoriented till she feels something heavy on top of her. Thinking it's an attacker Steele lets out a war cry and does the best thing she can do in her situation. She starts beating the hell out of them with her missile launcher.  
Laying on top of Steele to protect her from the explosion Nick practicality feels every nut and bolt inside him vibrating from the blast concussion. Before he could even ask Steele if she was ok he's suddenly being beaten by a very large and heavy missile launcher. "Ouch! Damn it Steele knock it off! Ow! Steele it's me!" Nick yells at Steele as she was very successful at attempting to beat him into scrap metal.   
"Nick?!!" A startled Steele exclaims. "Yes it's me! Who else would it be?!" Nick grumbles at Steele. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry Nick! After the explosion I couldn't hear anything and I thought you were a raider....you forgive me?" Steele says in a bashful tone. Nick leans over and embraces Steele ( as far as one can while both are in power armor) "Of course my love. You'll just have to apologize properly at another time." Nick says in a low smooth voice. "Hmm, promises, promises." Steele replies in a tantalizing voice. "But first lets kill these raiders and then proceed from there. Shall we?" Steele replies.  
With the coast clear at the moment the two companions run into the main lobby area just before entering the Ironworks itself. Seeing a terminal Nick automatically goes to it. For after several missions and explorations together Nick has finally come to one conclusion. Steele is a horrible hacker. "Hey! I managed to hack that terminal that got your sorry metal ass out from that vault!" Steele retorts. Glaring at Nick with her hands on her hips. ("Which was a miracle in itself.") Nick thinks to himself. "I swear one of these days I'm just going to have to sit you down and show you how to properly hack a terminal." Nick grumbles as his fingers fly across the keyboard. "Nick, I hate to say it, but me and terminals do not mix. Hell, even before the bombs I didn't get along with those damn things." Steele mutters darkly while rummaging through some lockers. "Okay I'm in. Careful who knows what we're walking into." Nick replies cautiously.  
As the doors open Steele can already feel the intense heat from the molten iron even with power armor on. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the burning glow of the liquid iron. (Oh shit...this could be a major problem.") A worried Steele thinks to herself. But before she could say anything to Nick both of them are suddenly scrambling out of the way as both bullets and Molotov cocktails rain down upon them. Seeking cover from behind a wall.  
"We are the Forged! You're trespassing onto our territory! We will feed your bodies to the Forge!" Several Forged members were catcalling Steele and Nick. "Great now we're dealing with cultists idiots as well." Nick grumbles. Turning to look at Nick Steele says sarcastically "Come on Nicky didn't you know? We always get the crazy ones. Now let's see who gets to kill the most now shall we?" Steele says wickedly.  
Moving into position and looking at Nick Steele silently counts down to three then runs across the platform off loading her missiles while Nick provides cover fire. "Fucking Christ! That bitch has a goddamn missile launcher!" One of the Forged could be heard shouting to the others. "Well there goes my element of surprise." Steele mutters to herself as she makes a sharp turn going down a flight of stairs. Only to run into a gang of Forged armed with Flamers. Grinning evilly a male member yells out to the rest of his team. "Light her up boys! Let's see this bitch fry and die!" As they engulf Steele in a fiery blast.  
"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Steele yelps as she becomes a living breathing fireball. An alarm sounds from her Pip Boy. The information streaming to her helmet visor indicating a rapid rise in body temperature to dangerous levels. ("Gee...you think?!" Steele angrily replies to her Pip Boy.) Silencing the alarm, Steele grips her hands into fists and starts punching blindly through the fire. Her first swing was a success as she could feel bone and tissue break and splatter of what was left of a Forged's face. Her second swing only clips her attacker. Placing herself into a defensive stance Steele can start to feel the unease go through the Forge members as they keep eyeing each other instead of continuing their attack. "Come on boys, let's play!" Steele taunts the Forged. Giving them the finger Steele "motions them to come on in." Knowing how short tempered raiders tend to be it's no surprise that the motion works. "You're fucking dead bitch!" A Forged member snarls as he and several others lunge at Steele.  
Not breaking her stride Steele brings out her trusty and loyal shock batons and rushes the Forged members head on. Unprepared and completely caught off guard the Forged members are easy targets to the battle induced frenzied Steele. Not only does she rush them, she's also either beating and shocking them with her batons or they're being met with an armored fist, leg or in one occasion a armored head butt to the face. In retaliation to her attacks several others have decided to back off and restart the Molotov cocktail barrage. ("Well, better than those goddamn Flamers.") Steele mutters to herself. ("Those fuckers hurt! Not to mention how very hot it gets when wearing power armor." ) A concerned Steele thinks to herself. Because at this current moment Steele can feel how drenched her clothes feel and how dry and thirsty her mouth has become. But the worse one is how tired and fatigued she's suddenly feeling at random times. Not taking any chances Steele StimPaks herself for good measure.  
Taking a quick moment Steele surveys her position, and it's not good. For it appears she's on the lowest level of the Ironworks, the massive vats filled with liquid metal have both been a blessing and a curse on both sides of the battle. For right now neither party has been able to make any significant move. Resulting in a temporary stalemate. The worse part of all is that Steele is completely opened for a potential attack from the floors above her. ("Damn it. I got to get off this level otherwise I'm screwed.) Steele thinks to herself while ignoring the taunts and jeers from the Forged while coming up with a very crazy and potentially lethal idea.  
Taking a deep breath Steele steps out from behind the vat bracing herself as she's slammed with gunfire. Her armor indicator mod alarming as the bullets tear into the armor. Gripping a fully charged fusion core Steele lobs it into the vat the Forged have been hiding behind and without another thought starts running like hell up the nearest stairs.   
Steele barely gets up the stairs and onto the next floor when the fusion core explodes. Causing the vat containing the molten iron to explode as well. Causing a tidal wave of super heated metal to flood the entire level while pieces of the vat itself become lethal projectiles. Flying in all directions. The Forged were vaporized before they even knew it.  
As the explosion roars through the lower level a powerful shockwave blasts Steele through the windows of an observation station. Feeling herself slamming into a wall, Steele falls onto the floor and knows no more as darkness overcomes her.  
*  
Nick like Steele, was also having difficulty with the Forged members. While he was providing cover firing for Steele as she was shooting off her missiles, Nick also finds himself being bombarded by Molotov cocktails and laser fire. Taking cover behind a stone pillar Nick takes a moment to try and figure a way out of this mess. While the stone pillar is being blasted continuously by enemy fire. "Will you idiots knock it off for just one second!" Nick yells at the Forged. "Such a damn waste. Some of it was probably some good hooch." Nick grumbles to himself. "Drop dead asshole!" One of the forged members yells back. "Yeah it will be all over nice a quick!" Another Forged member could be heard jeering from all different directions.  
"Come on boys lets take this guy out! Winner takes all! A large male Forged member yells out to his comrades. To the others it would seem he was boosting moral and confidence. But Nick has seen this happen too many times knows the Forged member only wants to weed out the competition for himself. On a plus side for Nick is that the Forged don't realize that they're fighting a Synth. Which gives Nick a huge advantage. Using his scanners and sensors he's able to get a point point location on the enemies ahead. ("Hmm....five to one. Not too shabby. I've dealt with far worse.") Nick thinks to himself. Yet that Has done little to ease the growing worry that has been building since he and Steele got separated. He's tried several times to raise her on their radio frequency. But with the interference from the building and all the iron works that has made that impossible.  
But before Nick could do anything, a huge explosion rocks the entire Ironworks. Panicking the Forged who were taunting Nick have now fled. Alarmed Nick scans the area and sees that one of the main vats has exploded somehow and that the lowest level is now a sea of cooling iron. Having a sneaking suspicion that Steele was somehow involved in the explosion Nick runs off in search of Steele.  
*  
Slowly opening her eyes Steele gingerly gets to her feet. An alarm can be heard going off, which only aggravates the massive headache she has at this very moment. The alarm is coming from her Pip Boy. Indicating that Steele has sustained a concussion and that immediate attention is required. ("Well, that explains this God awful headache I'm having right now.") Steele groans to herself a she StimPaks herself. Feeling her headache instantly disappearing. Steele looks down in horror at the condition of her power armor. Or in better words what's left of it. The armor covering both legs and the torso is completely gone, leaving only the frame visible, while both arms and the helmet have suffered severe damage.   
"You gotta be shitting me! Goddamn it! It's going to take me weeks to find the parts to fix my power armor!" A dismayed Steele shouts to herself. "Not to mention all the grief Sturges is going to give me." Steele groans to herself. "Well shit, as if I didn't have any more reasons to kill these Forged assholes I do now!" A very annoyed and irritated Steele growls as she stalks off looking for Nick.  
Reaching a staircase Steele cautiously ascends to the second floor. Noticing several abandoned offices Steele takes a look around to see if she can find anything useful. Only to freeze in mid search when she hears noises coming from the next room. As quietly as possible she edges around the room until she's right next to the door. Steele can hear her heart pounding in her ears as a nervous trickle of sweat falls down her face. Gripping her .44mm in her right hand Steele grabs onto the door handle with her left hand rips open the door coming face to face with an equally armed Nick. Both of them freezing in place as they both realize that there staring at each other and not anymore members of the Forge. "Nick! Oh thank God you're okay! A very elated and happy Steele says as she embraces Nick in a power armored hug. Finally after Steele lets Nick go does he look her over. And he's not too happy about it. "Good Lord woman! What did you do?! Step on a land mind?! You're practically a walking power frame!" Nick scolds Steele. "Okay, first of all don't remind me. I'm already never going to hear the end of it from Sturges." Steele says putting up one finger. Then puts up a second finger. "As for the second one well um...let's just say that my little experiment involving me tossing a fusion core into superheated liquid metal didn't end so very well." Steele replies sheepishly. "Heard that big boom? Yeah that was me. I wouldn't recommend anyone doing it ever." Steele replies sarcastically. Looking up at Nick hands on her hips with her head tilted to the side.  
Nick only stares at Steele as he comprehends what she just told him. His coolant practically boiling. "You did what?!!" Nick roars at her. "Hey! I was in a jam and that's the first thing that came to mind! I had no weapons or mods that could of gotten me out of there. And believe me it could of been a whole lot worse!" Steele defends herself while looking right at Nick. But Nick merely shakes his head. "Woman, you keep doing these reckless and dangerous acts and I'm going to lock you up." Nick growls at Steele.  
"Oh? You plan on locking me up now do you? Hmm, well it finally seems you've embraced your noir personality after all Mr. Detective." Steele replies in a low seductive voice while gazing up at Nick. "So tell me Mr. Detective, are handcuffs included as well?" Steele teases as she turns around and walks to the other side of the room looking for any doorways or exits.  
Completely caught off guard at the turn of events Nick could only stand there as his mind is overloaded with all sorts of sinful ideas and possibilities. His processor humming with delight. Plus the fact that somehow, someway Steele has managed to switch the conversation back on him. ("Clever little brat.") Nick thinks to himself. Only to snap out of it when Steele walks past him and whispers in a velvety tone "And just like that, I have you wrapped around my little finger." As she surveys the room.  
Reaching out Nick grabs onto Steele's hand and turns her towards him. Even though he's wearing power armor she can practically feel his glowing golden eyes burning into her. Causing her body to heat up. And it doesn't involve the suit or the Ironworks as the cause of a slow burning ache Steele can feel slowly pulsating from her core. "We'll see Doll. We'll see." Nick replies in a low enticing voice.   
Suddenly needing to change the subject before she practically pounces onto Nick. She continues with a plan. "Well before we can do any of that we need to take care of our little issue we have going on right here at this moment." Steele replies. If I recall from the blue prints I accessed, there should be the main blast furnace up ahead. Knowing these pyro loving freaks I bet you 100 caps that's where their main base is." Steele replies. "So what's the plan?" Nick asks Steele. "Simple. We go to them. Right through their own front door." Steele says firmly.  
*  
The blast furnace or "the forged" was everything that the Slag stood for. Large, powerful, having the capability to destroy all who stood in his way. Wearing a power armor frame that only added more brute strength to the massive towering male raider. Slag relished in the destructive force of fire and welcomed the intense heat the furnace gave off. To him only those who survived the trials were worthy of the title the Forged. Those who weren't, were fed to the forged itself.  
Except right now Slag was in a rage. Word had gotten to him that two intruders have not only infiltrated his compound but have killed several members. "The Forged who died at the hands of these intruders were not worthy of their title!" Slag roars to the rest of the members. His loud voice bellowing across the vast chamber. "If these intruders are foolish enough to confront us here in the forged then so be it! Slag yells shaking his fist. Which causes the other members to go into a frenzy. "But right now we have more important matters at hand." Slag says wickedly as he wields a flaming sword for all to see. "It's time to see if our newest member is prepared to earn the title of the Forged!" Slag replies as he turns toward a young well built male wearing traditional raider power armor pieces.   
"The trial is simple Boy." Slag says as he indicates to the main doors. Opening, two members enter each carrying an arm of a chained up young male captive. Struggling against the chains the captive could be heard begging for his life. "Help me!Please! I was kidnapped!" But his cries were heard on deaf ears. "Oh God don't kill me! Please! I have a family! I have....!" He was cut off as one of the members carrying him back hands him. Leaving the man curled up in a fetal position, bleeding from his nose and mouth. His sobs are the only noise heard in the chamber. "You're task is simply Boy, kill this pathetic man and you will earn not only your title, but you're new name as well." Slag says maliciously.  
Walking over to the cowering captive the young male recruit looks down at his objective. Pulling out a large machete he raises it for the killing blow. "Nothing personal pal." He softly mutters. Just as he was plunging the knife downward a large explosion blows off the main doors filling the entire chamber with smoke. Causing everyone to crouch and duck for cover. As two individuals could be seen entering the chamber through the smoke.  
"That's it! That's the last time I ever let you try to unlock a terminal! Hell, that terminal was a novice one as well!" An angry Nick could be heard. "Hey! I tried damn it! It's not my fault the stupid thing locked me out. So I improvised. Steele argues right back. "By launching a barrage of missiles at both the terminal and the doors?!" Nick retorts. "Well it worked did it not?!" Steele snaps back. Both companions stood face to face glaring at each other until a feeling that they were being watched causes both of them to look around.   
Looking around both Steele and Nick find themselves completely surrounded by the Forged. All their weapons aimed on them. "Uh oh." Both Steele and Nick say at the same time. But just before things went to hell in a hand basket a loud voice thunders across the camber. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Instantly obeying the command everyone lowers their weapons. But eyeing the two with murderous intent.  
On a platform right above the massive furnace Slag glares down at the intruders. "So, it was you two who trespassed upon my fortress, killed my members and now have enter the sacred chamber!" Slag bellows. Smiling evilly he continues, "I have to say I'm very impressed. For no one has ever entered this far into Forged territory. Plus you two have ridden me of those where not worthy of their titles. If you wanted to join the Forged then you two have earned it.  
Standing there Steele and Nick are completely dumbfounded. "Excuse me? Join you? Why in the hell would we ever join you sadistic fire loving freaks!" Steele replies angrily. "For it was your members that killed four of my men and brutally slaughtered and burned the Finch Farm to the ground!" Steele says angrily. "No, we didn't come here to join you. We came here to destroy you!" Steele yells as she and Nick prepare for the on coming battle.  
Only when a male voice shouts out causes everyone to stop. "What the hell is she talking about Slag?!" The young new recruit exclaims while looking up at Slag in disbelief. "You told me that if I gave you the Shishkebab I would instantly become a member, you would raid settlements outside the Commonwealth and that my family would not be involved!" Looking down Slag only sneers at him. "Sorry Boy, looks like I left that part out of our deal. But non the less I shall enjoy my new sword and show the people of the Commonwealth that nothing shall stop the Forged!" Slag shouts triumphantly which causes the rest of the Forged to shout ecstatically while brandishing their weapons.  
*  
While everyone was cheering Steele and Nick get the quick opportunity to get to know who this mysterious male is. "Wait, you said you're related to the Finch family? I thought they were all killed?" Nick asks the young man in front of them. "No, they weren't. I'm the only one left...the young male says as he starts to become choked up. "So if that's the case then which one are you?" Steele asks. "I'm Jake." He answers Steele's question. "Okay Jake,  
explain to us then what in the hell possessed you to join these raider assholes?!" Steele confronts Jake ruthlessly. "Don't you realize that makes you a raider right now?!" Steele continues to grill Jake. "And just FYI I despise raiders and will kill them without any mercy." Steele replies coldly.  
"And also from what I'm seeing right now, you were going to kill that poor defenseless man in cold blood now weren't you." Steele glares at Jake. While Nick was quickly freeing the prisoner and watching him flee from the chamber. Only then he turns and glares at Jake alongside Steele. Gritting her teeth Steele with lightning fast reflexes whips out her   
.44mm and aims it right at Jake. Who freezes up and pales. "Okay Jake you have five seconds to give me a damn good reason why I don't blow your goddamn head off." Steele says darkly. As the muzzle of her gun is inches away from Jake's face.  
"Wa...wait a minute. You're going to let her do this?!" A desperate Jake looks at Nick. "Believe it bucko. If she doesn't shoot your worthless ass then I will." Nick growls. "I didn't mean for all this to happen!" Jake pleads. "My father and I just couldn't see eye to eye and I was sick and tired of the farming business! Every day the same thing over and over! So when I heard about the Forged I thought this was my chance to leave my old life behind. The day I left, my father and I had this huge argument over something so simple I can't even remember it now. So behind his back I stole the Shishkebab and left. But look at me now. My family is dead, my home burnt to the ground and now Slag has the only thing I have left of my family." Jake explains. His voice bitter and remorseful.  
With an annoyed look Steele lowers her gun. ("Sighs") Well, guess I don't get to shoot you just yet. Steele says in a disgruntled voice. "Alright, listen up kid cause I'm only saying this once. You got two options. First one is you help us eliminate the Forged. The second one is if you refuse to help us I'll kill you. So, kid what will it be?" Steele says in a deadly voice.   
"Better make it quick cause they're starting to notice somethings off." Nick warns Steele. "Times up kid. What's your answer?" Steele asked Jake. "I chose to be with you. Those people murdered my family and I want vengeance for them." Jake responds grimly. "Done! The deal is made. But just know one thing Jake." Steele says as she grips his shoulders in an iron like grip, forcing him to look her straight in her armored face. "If you try or even think about betraying either of us you'll be dead before you hit the ground." Steele snarls at him. "I won't! I swear!" A startled Jake begs. "For your sake you better not." Nick states as he and Steele turn to face Slag.  
"What the fuck is this?! Where's the prisoner!?" Slag roars at Jake. "I knew you couldn't do it you spineless worm." Slag glowers at Jake. And now you have decided to join the enemy!" Slag says viscously. "You murdered my entire family behind my back! Vengeance will be mine!" Not stepping down Jake yells back at the Forged leader. "Then the forge will feast upon your bones! Kill them all!" Slag bellows to the other members. And the battle was on. As the Forged members in a frenzy, rushed at the three companions.  
"Big mistake asshole!" Steele yells as she aims her missile launcher and off loads it at Slag. Unfortunately, for Steele he saw it coming and was able to dodge them. "Come on you little bitch! Show me what you got. I'll gladly show you what I'm capable of doing." Sneering he taunts at Steele. "Slag! You're mine you murdering bastard!" Steele yells as she charges her way towards the stairs that lead up to the upper platform. The few members who did get in her way were taken out by Steele using her missile launcher as a battering ram as she re-equips herself with her shotgun.  
*  
While Steele initiated the attack Nick easily follows suit using his heavily modified laser rifle he starts taking out the Forged one by one. Who in retaliation started their own barrage of bullets and Molotov cocktails. "You're in for it now!" Nick yells as he tosses several cryo grenadines at them. Killing several in the process; yet the Forged kept on coming. Until Nick had a wild idea come to mind. Tossing another cryo grenadine at a group of Forged members Nick takes the opportunity to exit his power armor while the Forged are recovering from the blast.  
Running for the nearest cover, Nick hides behind a concrete pillar and waits. Furious beyond reason the Forged surround and attack the power armor in an all out free for all. Several members use flamers while others downright start beating the armor itself with their guns.  
"It's now or never." Nick says aloud to himself as he clutches his last grenadine. Turning around the corner he tosses the grenadine right in the middle of the group of Forged members then quickly turns around and curls up in a tight ball as the grenadine detonates. The blast hits him like a tidal wave. Causing his audio receptors to hear nothing but a loud constant ringing, along with every piece of metal inside him to vibrate. Several minutes pass when a dazed Nick shaking his head slowly gets up and looks at the carnage.  
What he sees shocks him. "Good God, there's not even a single body that wasn't vaporized." A stunned Nick says out loud. Also noting the sizable crater where the grenadine and power armor both detonated. Hearing gunshots in the distance Nick quickly hides behind the pillar. For now without the power armor protecting him, Nick realizes how vulnerable he is. "Guess I'll have to stay put right now." A disgruntled Nick grumbles to himself.  
*  
Meanwhile, Jake could only stare at the two individuals before him as they take on the Forged without a second thought. For never has Jake ever see such brutal and coordinated fighting. Proving that these two are definitely veteran fighters and the fact Jake was thankful he chose to side with them. Grabbing a combat rifle Jake starts attacking as well. Only to be countered by several furious Forge members.  
"Fucking traitor!" A female member shrieks at him as she shoots at him. "Hell no! He's mine! I want to watch him burn!" A male member calls out evilly as he aims a large flamer at Jake. ("Oh God I'm so screwed!") A frantic Jake thinks to himself. Only to have himself and the others suddenly fall to the ground as a huge explosion followed by a shockwave hits them. Disoriented Jake grabs his rifle and starts shooting wildly. Only realizing when his clip was empty did he look up and see the bodies of the Forged members dead, laying on the ground in a pool of blood.  
*  
Finally reaching the top platform Steele faces down the man responsible for killing four of her Minutemen soldiers and slaughtering the Finch family. "It's time you pay for what you did you damn murderer!" Steele snarls at Slag. Laughing Slag only looks at Steele with a twisted smile on his face. "Ever heard survival of the fittest? Those pathetic excuses of soldiers and that family didn't deserve it. I merely did them a favor and killed them before someone else did." Slag says arrogantly. "But for you doll, I'm willing to forget this ever happened as long as you become my own personal servant." Slag says lecherously.  
Horrified at even the very thought of what Slag just said has Steele is revolted both physically and mentally. Visibly shaking herself at the thought Steele glares at Slag. "It's going to be a cold day in hell when that ever happens buddy boy!" Steele angrily retorts. "Plus, you seemed to be lacking the um... "proper requirements" that a woman like me is looking for." Steele replies in a dismissal tone while shaking her head in displeasure.  
Feeling his face heating up at the insult to his male dignity Slag roars his rage and charges at Steele bringing the Shishkebab in a downward thrust. Startled Steele barely manages to bring up her shotgun using it as a shield against the flaming sword. Grimacing as she hears and feels the metal of her shotgun sizzling and heating up. ("Shit! This may not end very well...") Steele thinks grimly to herself.  
Gritting her teeth Steele mustering all her strength uses her shotgun as leverage; pushes against Slag's sword causing him to become unbalanced. Taking the opportunity Steele goes on the offensive.  
Pulling her right hand into a fist Steele smashes her armored fist into Slag's face.  
Stumbling back and clutching his face Slag cries out in anguish as blood starts pouring from his shattered face. Looking up with hatred filled eyes Slag only sees the business end of Steele's shotgun.   
"Game over." Steele says as she pulls the trigger blowing Slag's head off. As blood and gore splatter all over, Slag's lifeless body slumps to the floor. Looking down at the headless corpse of the former leader Steele only shakes her head. "You dumbass, don't you know you never bring a knife to a gunfight?" Steele says out loud. "Speaking of a knife, I'll be taking this." Steele says as she picks up the fallen Shishkebab. As she kicks Slag's body off the platform into the burning furnace below.   
Looking down into the burning inferno Steele gives her now ruined beloved shotgun one last look as she tosses it into the massive furnace. "You've served me well." Steele says mournfully. "Now, I'll just have to find me another one hmm..perhaps Diamond City or maybe Goodneighbor?" Steele muses to herself.   
Only to be brought back to reality as a huge explosion rocks the Ironworks a second time. "What the hell?!" A startled Steele yells out. Without a second thought Steele jumps off the platform landing besides the massive furnace looking around as panic starts to settle in when she can't see anyone.  
"Nick?! Where are you?! Nick!!" Steele screams out as panic grips her. For she has found the source of the explosion and it only make things worse for her. For in the middle of the chamber in a small crater is a power armor frame, or for better words what's left of it. The smoldering melted remains still smoking. Removing her helmet Steele only stares in horror. Feeling her heart and soul breaking. Dropping her helmet Steele falls to her knees. "No...Oh God! No damn you!! Don't you dare take him away from me you bastard! He's the only family I have left in this wretched world!!!" Steele screams her anguish out as tears start falling from her eyes.  
"Don't worry Love, I ain't checking out anytime soon." Nick says in a soothing voice as he walks out of the shadows. Safe and sound. Steele freezes the moment she hears his voice. Almost too afraid to turn around in case it was just a cruel trick of her mind. Yet she does and seeing Nick alive and unharmed causes fresh tears to roll down her face. Practically tearing the remnants of her power armor off as she exits it Steele runs full speed towards the only person that matters right here at this moment in time.  
Opening his arms Nick catches Steele as she runs to him. Wrapping his arms around her, Nick softly whispers soothing words to a very distressed and sobbing Steele. He can still hear her anguished screaming in his mind. Thinking that you've lost the only person that cares and loves you. It's a sound that tears his soul to pieces. And one he will never forget.   
Tightening his hug around Steele, Nick slowly starts rocking back and forth while softly humming does Steele's sobs soon cease but her grip on him still remains iron like, solid and unmoving. Her head still tucked against his chest. Hearing the soft humming of his processor, the whirls of his internal components, to the warmth radiating from him has a soothing effect that instantly calms her chaotic mind.  
Yet at the same time while he was reassuring Steele that he was alive and unharmed; Nick's piercing glowing yellow eyes never left Jake. Who during the whole ordeal was standing around with an awkward look on his face. That was until he saw Nick watching his every move as he held Steele in his arms.   
Like a predator watching his prey. His eyes were clearly sending out a simple message to him. That if he tries anything stupid, has any thoughts or hints of betrayal or threatens Steele's safety and well being in anyway. He would die. Period. The. End.  
A cold trickle of sweat falls down Jake's face as he automatically does a nervous gulp. For it seems that these two are more than just partners. And after seeing both of them in action he already knows that messing with these two would be a death sentence.  
Finally, after several minutes Steele is able to compose herself and reluctantly leaves Nick's embrace. After adjusting her glasses she looks at Jake."Okay, so the Forged are no more an thus no longer pose a threat to the Commonwealth." Steele says in a matter of fact tone of voice. But turns and looks at Jake , her vivid blue eyes zeroed in on him. "Which leaves our problem with you. Jake Finch." Steele says in a harsh voice. Right now you're still a raider of the Forged, and as such you should share the same fate as the rest of them." Steele says coldly. "So tell me, Jake Finch. Why should we allow you to live?" Steele continues. "And it had better be a damn good one." Nick responds while looking at Jake with a menacing glare.  
"I...really don't know what to do with my life anymore. My family was murdered, my home and farm destroyed, my plans on joining the Forged is no longer an optioned. All in all I've got nothing to live for." A very distraught and somber Jake replies. "The only thing I have left of everything is that sword you're wielding right now." Jake replies. As both Steele and Nick look at the sword. "I want that sword back. It belongs to me now!" Jake says in a demanding tone while holding out his hand at Steele.  
Hearing a low growl from Nick, Steele intervenes before Nick decides to beat Jake into a bloody pulp. Looking at Jake with an very annoyed and pissed off look, Steele starts berating him. Okay, first and only warning you get you arrogant asshole. You talk to me or anyone else like that and you're going to get a bullet in the head. Second, you gave Slag the Shishkebab. Which means you no longer have any ownership over it." Steele replies while glaring angrily at Jake.  
Which leaves us to our final option. You want this sword back right?" Steele says as she looks at Jake, who nods his head. "Ok then here's the deal. When we get back to Sanctuary Hills, you're going to work your sorry ass off for it and earn our trust that you are no longer a raider and will do no harm to others. Simple right? But if you screw up one time, not only will be banished from Sanctuary Hills but you will lose any chance you had to get the sword back. You are to follow the rules at Sanctuary Hills and do whatever tasks is given to you without any comebacks and completely finished in a timely manner. You also will have someone present with you at all times.  
"Oh, and one last thing Jake." Steele replies while looking eye to eye with the raider rebel. You will be under constant surveillance and all reports are given directly to me. So, if you try anything reckless or bring harm to any settler or to Sanctuary Hills itself you will shot and killed on site." Steele says to him in a strict commanding voice. Pacing around him Steele suddenly turns around and grabs Jake by his shoulders. "So Jake Finch. What is your answer?" Steele replies.  
*  
It's early morning when Steele, Nick and a reluctant Jake leave the Saugus Ironworks. "Thank God that's over with." An exhausted Steele stretches. Finally glad to be out of her ruined and most likely unrepairable power armor. Feeling the cool wind blow in her face and hair.   
While Nick on the other hand was just enjoying the view of his soul mate. Yet, deep in the back of his mind he keeps hearing Steele's anguished scream for him. His processor filling him will sadness and regret that he caused the only woman in the world who matters and loves him for who and what he is. Such agony and distress. It's something Nick will need to talk to Steele with. When they have a private moment together.  
Finally, even though it's late into the evening and becoming dark outside the trio finally arrive at the gates of Sanctuary Hills. Smiling Steele looks up and happily replies to Nick. "It's good to be home." Her blue vibrant eyes shining from the lights on the guard towers as her smiling face only adds to the beauty of face. Causing a slow heat to start coursing throughout his systems. His glowing yellow eyes flaring with desire and focused on the only woman who belongs to him, and him alone. He walks up to Steele till his body is right next to hers.  
Feeling Nick so close behind her; she merely does what feels natural and leans into him. Feeling her body fitting perfectly against his. She's filled with both comfort and protection. Yet on the flip side, being so close to Nick only causes her to become very aroused and needy as well. As she feels moisture deep from her feminine core pooling, saturating her swollen folds as well as her lacy panties. Her nipples are already in taunt peaks. Rubbing against her Vault Suit and combat vest only adds fuel to the heat spreading throughout her body. Taking every ounce of concentration to keep her breathing normal and her restless body still.  
Finally the gates open and the trio enter Sanctuary Hills. Jake could only look around in awe. ("This place is a freaking fortress!") Jake thinks to himself as he looks around and sees all the recently added modifications: from the 12 foot concrete walls surrounding the entire parameter, the two massive reinforce metal gates, to the guard posts and walkways each armed with turrets. All built on concrete and metal platforms behind concrete barrier.  
Meeting them at the entrance is Preston and Sturges. "General it's good to see that yourself and Nick Valentine are safe and unharmed. Was the mission successful?" Preston replies smiling. "Damn straight we were successful! Those Forged bastards are gone for good." Steele remarks with a smirk. Only to have it fade away as she continues, "Did you find any remains of the Finch Farm?" Steele asks somberly. "Yes, General. Except we could only find four bodies. The fifth must of been burnt beyond recognition. We've already buried the bodies per your orders." Person informs his commander.   
"Well, actually you're kinda off on the fifth body." Nick replies looking at Preston. "For he's standing right in front of you." Nick says as he points at Jake. Who sheepishly waves his hand. "He's alive?! But how? No one could of survived that attack!" An astonished Preston responds as he looks at Steele and Nick for answers. "Simple version is that he wasn't there when the farm was attacked." Steele replies In fact, Preston I want you to take Jake to the dormitory. Tell Joshua and his wife Laurel that they have a new ward." Steele asks Preston. "Yes General." Preston does a quick salute as he takes Jake with him.  
Leaving Steele, Nick and Sturges standing by the gate. Looking at both Steele and Nick a curious Sturges asks the two a question they were hoping to avoid. So guys, um...where's your power armor?" Looking at each other they both sigh and tell Sturges what all happened. "You...did what!!!" A wailing Sturges could be heard. "Those two power armors where a complete set of T60F with major modifications! And you two either lost all the parts or blew it up!" Sturges replies practically on the verge of tears." Both   
Steele and Nick were feeling guilty and terrible for causing Sturges so much distress and sadness. Just about to apologize the two are interrupted by a furious Sturges turning around and pointing an accusing finger at them. "I swear only a couple of idiots would allow this to happen!" Sturges replies angrily. [brief moment of silence] Suddenly realizing that he may have gone too far when he sees the anger and fury come across both Steele's and Nick's faces.   
"Who are you calling an idiot?!!" Both Steele and Nick yell at Sturges. Walking angrily towards Sturges Steele replies, "Trust me, all the hell that we went through fighting all those Forged fuckers its no surprised at all that our power armors weren't damaged or destroyed."   
Stopping right in front of Sturges Steele jabs her finger into his chest. "You weren't there." Steele says emphasizing each word. "So that gives you no ground for accusing us of purposely destroying our power armors. What you just did is unacceptable and I won't tolerate it one bit!" Steele vents her rage at Sturges. Her blue eyes cold and menacing.  
Never seeing Steele this angry before, let alone at him has Sturges regretting what he said. Frantically thinking how to hopefully calm his enraged leader and friend before he becomes a bloody pulp. Nick comes to his rescue. Carefully he walks up to Steele, completely focusing on her (while ignoring Sturges) and gently but firmly wraps his arms around her and tucks his face into the notch between her neck and shoulder and inaudibly starts humming. So a tuned to Steele, Nick can feel the anger and rage emitting from her, as her body is ram rod stiff yet ready to attack if provoked. Casually Nick looks up at Sturges, who hasn't moved a muscle at all during this whole ordeal. ("Smart move Sturges. Otherwise I don't think even I could of stopped Steele from attacking you.") Nick thinks to himself as he looks at his soulmate in his arms.  
Slowly Nick can feel Steele relaxing in his embrace. Feeling her lay her head on his arm and taking a deep breath. The rage and anger no longer present. Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek Nick continues to hold her against his chest. Taking a deep sigh Steele looks up at Sturges.   
"Look I'm sorry I lost my temper back there." Steele admits a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "Not true Boss. If there's anyone to blame it should be me. I over reacted over some damn power armors when two of the most important people in my life could of been killed. So I'm going to say it and mean it with all my heart. I'm sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me." Sturges replies in a bold yet hesitant voice. Smiling Steele gives Sturges a hug; which causes Nick to instantly frown, a low growl forming in his throat as he zeros in on Sturges.   
"Apology accepted Sturges." Steele replies happily. While Nick walks right behind Steele and wraps his arms around her waist bringing her close to him. His yellow glowing eyes completely fixated on Sturges. Clearly sending out the message that Steele is his and his alone. Seeing this Sturges grins and backs off hands in the air. While Steele was completely oblivious to what was happening between the two males. Enjoys Nick's presence.  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading home. For I have a hot shower and a comfy bed calling my name." Steele says as she turns around towards their house and starts walking. Only a few seconds later does she grasp onto Nick's metal hand with her own. Absolutely loving the contrast between her hand and his. From the cold metal texture, the smooth and pointy structures of his palm and fingers to finally the beauty of it all as a whole. It's what makes Nick unique in the many ways he has.   
Finally reaching home the two weary couple enjoy a moment with a very ecstatic Dogmeat then proceed upstairs to their room. Plopping onto the bed Steele looks up at Nick. "Alright Nick, somethings been bothering you ever since we returned. So tell me, what's wrong?" Steele asks soothingly to a now pacing Nick. "It's nothing. Really I'm fine." Nick replies. "Uh huh, says the one who's agitated as hell and is going to make a permanent groove into the floor." Steele replies. As Nick continues pacing the room. Yet, he's not in their bedroom.   
Instead he's back at the Saugus Ironworks. Seeing Steele dropping her helmet as she falls to her knees screaming out her anguish. Her scream so raw and filled with such grief and despair. And it was all his fault. Now, he can't stop hearing her scream no matter what he does.  
"Nick....Nick!....NICK!!!" A female voice could be heard. ("Steele, it's Steele's voice! Except why is it full of fear and panic?") Nick thinks to himself. Snapping out of his daze he sees a very distraught Steele banging on his chest with her fists.  
Quickly grabbing both fists Nick looks at Steele. Once again tears are flowing down her cheeks. ("Oh God I've made her cry again. The second time in one damn day!!!) An angry Nick thinks to himself.  
"Nick! Oh God is that you? Are you okay?!" A frantic Steele says as she's looking him over for any injuries. "I’m fine Steele really. Except the fact that I caused you..." Nick breaks off, trembling he buries his face in his hands. The emotional toll of the day: from fighting with the Forged, thinking he lost Steele in an explosion to finally hearing Steele's heartbreaking, soul shattering screaming. Was finally taking its toll on Nick, as dry sobs slowly wracked his body.   
Startled to seeing Nick having an emotional breakdown down Steele reaches out to Nick and pulls him into an embrace. Removing his fedora she gently strokes his smooth head while whispering soothing words to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Steele." Nick says in between sobs. Confused Steele continues, "For what Nick? Last I checked you didn't do anything wrong..." Only to be interrupted when an irritated Nick jumps up and Started pacing the room (again). "But I did Steele! I made you scream out in anguish and cry for someone like me! A broken down worn out Synth!" Nick says bitterly as he looks away from Steele.  
Getting up from the bed Steele walks to Nick and places both hands on each side of his face and makes him look at her. "Nicholas Valentine, I never ever want you to think or say that again. I was screaming because I thought I lost you Nick. For you're the most important person I have in this new world. For the world I knew was gone forever the moment the bombs fell.   
So when I emerged from Vault 111 I was known as either the "Sole Survivor", "The Woman Out of Time" or a "Vault Dweller". That's it. Not Steel. No one wanted or cared to know anything about me or my history. Basically I was just a nobody to the people in this new world. True, I've meet and made new friends and allies. But Ive also been met with hostility and the occasional bullet shot at me." Steele says.   
"But then I meet you Nick. Someone who wanted to know the real me; not that "who are you and what's your business is bullshit." And someone who actually cares about me." Steele says warmly looking up at Nick.  
"For without meeting you I don't know where I would be. Probably dead and tossed into a ditch. Most important of all is that I don't care if you're a Synth. I love you and only you. Nothing will ever change that." Steele says as she hugs Nick. "Anyone else who thinks differently can go fuck themselves." Steele says defensively. Which causes Nick to chuckle.  
Looking up at Nick with her vibrant azure colored eyes Steele reached out and grasps both of Nick's hands. "For you are the only one I want to spent the rest of my life with. Nick Valentine. For you are my one and only Valentine." Steele says with such love and compassion in her voice. As she slides a golden ring up Nick's left ring finger. Instantly causing him to freeze.  
"Steele this ring...did it no belong to your husband?" A startled Nick asks while looking at Steele. "Yes, it did. Before I emerged from the Vault I went and saw Nate; already knowing he was dead..." Steele starts getting choked up but continues with her tale. "I took his ring so that a part of him will always be with me and as a reminder of my promise to him." Steele says in a quiet voice.  
But that was over 210 years ago. So he's been gone for a long time. This is a new world I've become a part of, so changes are going to be made. For better or worse. Plus he always wanted me to be happy. Looking at Nick, Steele smiles. So I don't think he will mind."   
Feeling like his processor is going to overload Nick could only stare at Steele then at the golden ring on his finger. Looking at Steele he wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. "You've always been my soulmate Steele. Ever since the moment you freed me from that vault I knew you were special in someway. So yes, Steele I will wear this ring as a symbol of our love and how we are bonded as soulmates till the end of time. For you are my one and only Steele.   
With those words each spoken from both of them a feeling of completion and a new feeling of love and compassion fills both Steele and Nick. As they kiss each other slowly but passionately. Breaking off Steele looks up at Nick. Who looks back at her with a curious look on his face. "You do know that once word gets out about this the entire Commonwealth will know about us." A bashful Steele replies. Nick in response lightly kisses her on the lips. "Then let them know Love. I for one have already claimed you as my own. Might as well make it official." A very smug looking Nick replies. Causing a low chuckle from Steele.   
"Of course you would say something of that sort you Lunk Head." Steele replies affectionately. "Now before we do anything else. I'm taking me a nice hot shower. You in?" Steele says in a sultry voice while looking at Nick. Whose eyes immediately flare with a sexual hunger that has her body instantly consumed by a fiery lust, her wet sex throbbing with need as her creamy juices already soaking her lacy panties flow down her inner thighs. "With you? I wouldn't change it for the world.  
The shower felt amazing. Feeling the dirt, grime and the sweat of the whole day just wash away. Tilting her head back Steele lets out a low moan as Nick gently massages her scalp. The hot water cascading down her breasts and her body only causes her to become even more aroused.  
Smiling Nick starts lathering Steele with the fresh smelling soap she managed to scrounge up. Slowly starting with her shoulders then trailing down her back along her unique tattoo on her back. Causing Steele to shiver with excitement. Then slowly massaging the soap up along her rib cage till he's holding her plump breasts in his hands. As he slowly starts caressing her breasts Steele cries out with pleasure when Nick starts twisting and tugging her nipples into peaked tips.  
"Nick...your mouth. Use you mouth." A panting Steele pleads. With a carnal grin Nick turns Steele around and fastens his mouth over hers. His tongue dancing with hers as her muffled moans only entice his hunger for her. Picking her up with ease he places her against the wall. His arms holding her legs. And slowly starts kissing his way down her neck, across her collar bone till he finally reached her over sensitized nipples. "Nick! Hurry! I can't wait any more!" Steele cries out with an urgent tone in her voice. Grinning up at Steele he softly whispers "Your wish is my command."  
Latching onto her nipple, nibbling and sucking while alternating to the other nipple has Steele in a sexual induced frenzy. Grabbing Nick's head she gently tilts it up till she's looking into his burning yellow eyes, and him looking into her deep azure blue eyes. The hot steamy water falling on them only adds to the sexual atmosphere. Lowering Steele on the ground they both tilt their heads till they're touching each other's, both of their eyes are filled with love and compassion. Their heavy breathing the only sound heard.  
Then with a wicked grin Steele pins Nick against the wall and starts her own little torments. Softy kissing his left jawline while lapping up the occasional water droplet that falls across his metal frame only has Nick tilting his head back as pleasure surges throughout his systems.  
Only to start swearing every word in the book and then some as Steele kneels down and is alternating between kisses or strokes of her tongue across his paneling, slowly going lower and lower. Closing his eyes as his processor is being flooded with euphoria and sexual pleasure. It's then when Steele makes her move. Taking her tongue she slowly licks it across the smooth synthetic skin in between the junction of his legs.  
Causing his eyes to fly open as he grips ahold of Steele's hair and cries out her name among other words. His body trembling, as pure sexual electricity courses throughout his processor and his systems. Growling very low Nick grabs Steele and has her back against his chest. Using his right hand he picks up Steele's leg; while with his left hand he slowly but vigorously starts circling Steele's slick, swollen folds and occasionally flicking her super sensitive clit.  
Gasping as pure sexual bliss overcomes her senses Steele urges Nick on as her feminine core throbs with the need to be filled, to satisfy her raw sexual hunger. "Please Nick, hurry for I can't wait any longer." Steele manages to get the words out as her restless body rubs against his body. While she wraps her arms around his neck.  
Leaning close to Steele's ear Nick softly whispers "Well, you did say please." As he plunges his fingers into Steele's tight wet sex. His pace fast and grueling. Causing Steele to cry out his name over and over. As her creamy cum flows over his fingers.  
During this time Nick inserts a third finger into Steele's sex. Causing her to freeze up.  
"Nick...what are you doing?" Steele manages to say till Nick softly whispers to her. "It's alright Doll just relax. You know I'll never hurt you." Nick says soothingly. "I know...but it's so tight..." Steele says, but slowly she feels herself accommodating the width of his fingers.   
Sensing no distress from Steele, Nick starts slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of her sex going faster with each thrust. Till Steele is moaning and crying out in pleasure. Her hips bucking into his thrusts. "Oh God Nick, I'm so close!" Steele moans. Grinning hungrily Nick takes his thumb and brushes it against Steele's clit. Causing her to scream in escasty as she experiences one of the best orgasms ever.   
Trembling deep from her feminine core throughout her body Steele leans back into Nick, her arms still around his neck holding on to his body. Which is solid and unmoving, while hers is like a wet noodle. Her closed eyes and heavy panting only show how sated she is. As aftershocks flow throughout her body. Opening her eyes she glances up at Nick who leans down and kisses her gently. His fingers going in and out of her sex at a slow and leisurely pace.  
*  
Coming down from her sexual induced high Steele snuggles closer to Nick in their bed. Smiling to herself she closes her eyes. Till a little voice in the back of her head nags at her. Opening her eyes she turns and looks at Nick. Who was holding his left hand out his thumb rubbing across the gold ring. "Nick? Is something wrong?" Steele asks quietly as she sits up.  
Bringing Nick back into the present he turns and looks at Steele. "It's just hard to imagine that you would want to spend the rest of your life with me, a Synth. Someone whose not even a human. Just a machine pretending to be one." Nick replies his eyes downcast. Letting out an annoyed sigh Steele reaches out and places both hands on each side of his face making him look at her.  
"Nicholas Valentine. I want you to listen to me and ingrain this into your processor. I want to spend my life with you because I love you and feel complete with you." Steele says lovingly. "You have sparked something inside me that Nate and I never had in our marriage." Hearing this from Steele has Nick's full attention as he looks at her quizzically. Fidgeting around Steele casts a side glance at Nick. "I mean yes we got married and had Shaun. But I just never felt complete. Like a part of my soul was missing. But with you, I feel complete and whole.  
"An the part about you being a Synth? That doesn't matter in my eyes. Hell, you could be a space alien that crashed on this planet and I would still fall in love with you." Steele says sarcastically. Which gets a good laugh out of Nick. As he looks at the woman who has claimed both his heart and soul. "God, where would I be without you?" Nick says as he tenderly strokes Steele's cheek. "Hmm mostly likely lost, alone and still locked up in that Vault." Steele replies with a smirk.  
Earning herself a disgruntled look from Nick. Steele couldn't help but start laughing. Just hearing her laugh causes a feeling of happiness to fill Nick. But the most important feeling of all is a sense of belonging. Gathering Steele into his arms they both drift off to sleep. For who knows what the next day holds for the two. But one thing is for certain. Things are about to get interesting now that Nick and Steele Valentine are roaming the Commonwealth.

*To Be Continued *


	15. Steele Magnolia  Part 1: The Scars of Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events at the Iron Works Steele is left without her favorite weapon. So she and Nick decide to go do a little window shoppin. But along they way events will reveal Steele's past, some that she wanted buried forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Fallout4 Wiki, Bethesda and all my gaming partners. Your the best!

Heart of Steele (15)   
Chapter: 15 Steele Magnolia   
Part 1: The Scars of Life.   
Matrix12

It's a warm summer night that is slowly fading into early morning. All is quiet throughout the settlement of Sanctuary Hills. Except, that is not the case at a certain couples house. The sound of bed springs could be heard creaking along with the low feminine moans coming from Steele.  
Laying in bed on her back with her legs propped over Nick's shoulders. Her moans become louder as he's busy between lavishing and tantalizing her moist folds to licking and probing his tongue deep into her hot wet sex. Slowly rocking her hips, Steele grasps both her breasts with her hands and starts pinching and twisting her nipples. Causing more creamy cum for Nick to lap up with his tongue. In slow lazy licks.  
"Oh God this feels amazing Nick. I'm so wet down there it feels so good." Steele manages to say as she feels herself trembling with delight. Pausing Nick looks up at Steele with his blazing glowing yellow eyes. "If that's the case then prepare yourself." He says in a low husky voice.  
Placing his mouth over her clit Nick starts licking and sucking the extremely sensitive nub vigorously while firmly holding Steele's now thrusting hips. "Ah...Ah...AH!!!" Steele shouts out as her body is wracked with pleasure as she climaxes. Her sweet nectar flowing into Nick's hot hungry mouth. Looking up he sees his soulmate and now his wife; her eyes closed, breathing heavily, her body glistening in a sheen of sweat.  
Rising slowly he gently lays on top of her burying his face into the notch of her neck and shoulder. While she automatically wraps her arms and legs around him.Gently stroking the back of Nick's smooth head. Who in response, Nick starts slowly trailing kisses up her neck till he's face to face to the woman he loves and cherishes more than anything in this world.  
Gazing into her iridescent blue eyes that he could stare into for hours Nick smiles lovingly at Steele. Finally, having someone to call his own. While Steele gazes into Nick's mesmerizing glowing yellow eyes. Feeling complete and protected in his arms. Without any words needing to be said the two kiss slowly and passionately. Till they once again fall asleep in each other's embrace.  
Finally waking up several hours later the two are getting ready for the day when Dogmeat's barking could be heard along with the booming voice of Joshua. "Hello the house!" Looking at each other then popping their heads out the window, they see Joshua waving at them from outside their gate.  
Smiling Steele waves back. "Hey Joshua! Come on in. We'll meet you downstairs." Steele says happily. Coming down the stairs they meet Joshua on the porch who's sitting in one of the wooden gliding chairs energetically rubbing the belly of a very contented Dogmeat. "Hey now, don't be spoiling that mutt now!" Steele says sternly but smiling as she says it.  
"Speaking of which sorry for dumping Jake at your guys doorstep Steele says apologetically. "He hadn't caused you and Laurel any troubles now has he?" Steele says seriously. "Not at all Ma'am." Joshua says. Wincing inwardly Steele thinks to her self ("It's Steele damn it! Not Ma'am!"). Hearing a soft chuckle from Nick, Steele casts him a glare from the side. As he looks at her innocently while leaning against the house smoking a cigarette.  
He's use to hard work and has be doing a good job at it. It's just that...(takes a deep sigh) the boy is at a difficult time right now. As you two would know." Joshua says looking at both Steele and Nick. "But with good moral support and a structured environment he should do fine." Joshua says confidentially. ("For his sake he better...") Steele thinks to herself darkly.  
"Now, I don't mean to waste y'alls time." Joshua continues. -Snapping Steele back into the present.- "But I know that you two do a lot of traveling around the Commonwealth. The thing I'm trying to say is that if along your travels you ever find any little ones or teenage youths that need some love and care a roof over their heads then myself and Laurel are always willing to take them in. "With of course your blessings Ma'am." Joshua says politely.   
Speechless at first, Steele regains her pose and continues. "Wow...that's awesome that you two are willing to do this. Of course you have my approval." Steele says. Still getting over the whole idea.   
"God knows how many displaced or homeless people are out there since this damn war." Nick could be heard muttering in the background as he takes a drag on his cigarette. "Thank you so much for accepting our proposal Miss Steele!" An elated Joshua says as he takes a hold of Steele's hand and gives it a soft kiss. Which instantly gets Nick's attention. As he scowls at Joshua. "Now if y'all excuse me, I'll let the Misses know the good news." Joshua says as he heads out.  
"Oh come now! Nick!" An amused Steele says as Nick (his cigarette now forgotten) walks up till he's behind Steele and wraps his arms possessively around her waist. Drawing her close to him. "No need to be all territorial Nick. Especially with Joshua." Steele says calmly. "Humph, with you my Love; all men are included. No exceptions, for I do not share what is mine." Nick grumbles. Smiling to herself, Steele slowly starts rocking back and forth. Which has a soothing effect on an agitated Nick.  
Closing his eyes Nick enjoys the moment. Having his arms wrapped around his beloved Steele. Her soft body pressed against his, feeling like a perfect match with his. He can feel her starting to rock back and forth. Like a conductor at an orchestra; she leads and he follows.   
Lowering his head down and placing it next to hers. He enjoys her unique and captivating scent, while occasionally nuzzling her neck. Which always gets a response from Steele. As she softly moans and leans into him. Things couldn't of been any better. Except the moment is broken by Sturges.  
"Yo, Boss! Where you at?" Sturges could be heard shouting in the distance. Straightening up and growling very low Nick only tightens his hold on Steele. Who merely sighs and shakes her head in exasperation. "I'm on the front porch Sturges!" Steele calls out. The sound of running footsteps could be heard. Turning around the corner of the house a panting Sturges comes to a halt leaning down to catch his breath.  
Looking back up Sturges continues, "Good news Boss..." Sturges trails off as he sees the two in front of him. Steele is smiling, but tilts her head in confusion at Sturges sudden stop. While Nick however has a look of fury on his face. His glowing yellow eyes fixated on Sturges. Freezing him on the spot. -This is mostly because everyone keeps interrupting his time alone with Steele.- "Hello...earth to Sturges!" Steele's call snaps Sturges out of his "I'm going to die a horrible and very painful death" trance.  
"Oh! Um, where was I? ("Christ Almighty Nick can be scary at times. I hate to ever be there when he's in a bad mood.") A nervous Sturges thinks to himself. "Okay good news! I know a friend of mine that owes me a few favors and it'll take a few weeks but soon you two will have two brand new sets of power armor." An elated Sturges says as he looks at both Steele and Nick. "Wait..what? Are you serious?" A very surprised Nick replies. "Holy shit! Are you for real?! Who are these friends of yours Sturges? And how come we haven't heard or seen them before?!" Totally floored Steele replies. "Don't tell me you're holding out on us!" Steele says with the beginnings of a scowl forming on her face.  
"What God no!" A frantic Sturges waves his hands out in front of him. It's just my friends like only a specific type of people." Sturges replies while rubbing the back of his head. Yet seeing the look on both Steele and Nick. He realizes that he's not going anywhere until they have answers.  
(Sighs) "Okay, okay you guys win. The group is called Atom Cats. They're a fraction of people led by Zeke, who are completely dedicated to the usage of power armor. Parts, repairs, modifications, hell even paint jobs! They do it all! They're the ones you go to." Sturges replies. But like I said, only certain people are accepted for either joining or trading with them. Zeke is kinda specific on what types of "cool" people he likes." Sturges replies uneasily.  
"Well, we won't know if we meet their criteria till we meet these Atom Cats now will we?" Steele says confidently as she tilts her head up and looks at Nick. Who looks down at her with love and adoration at her as he leans down and lightly kisses her on the forehead. "Couldn't of said any better Love." Nick says warmly. Turning and looking at Sturges Steele asks him a question. "So where exactly are these Atoms Cats located?" They're based along the coast on the Southern most part of Massachusetts. Around 20-25 miles from here." Sturges replies.  
Concentrating on her geography Steele recalls a city that was around that area. "Wait...isn't that by Quincy." Steele says quietly. Knowing Sturges and Preston's personal history with the town. "Yup, that's the place. But don't worry. From what Zeke has told me the Atoms Cats haven't had any trouble from Quincy. "Good, cause I really don't want to be walking into another war zone." Steele mutters mostly to herself.  
*

Several hours later back at their house, while wearing only her Vault Suit, Pip-Boy and being bare footed. A cussing Steele could be heard from the basement as she was sorting throughout her entire inventory of weapons and mods and still not finding what she wanted. "Damn you Slag. Damn you to hell for destroying my shotgun!" Steele voices her displeasure as she stares at her array of weapons, tapping her foot in annoyance with a scowl on her face.  
Hearing Steele's ranting Nick comes down to see what is causing Steele's irritation. "Alright Love, what's got you in an uproar?" Nick says calmly as he leans against the wall casually crossing his arms, his eyes following her movements.   
Sighing Steele runs her hand through her hair as she paces the room. (Which only infatuates Nick even more) "Okay you know my shot gun was destroyed in the battle at the Iron Works." Steele say. "Yeah." Nick replies. "Well the problem is I loved that shotgun. As in it was my weapon of choice. True, I'm good at using practically any weapon but, I want my shotgun back!" Steele says in a mournful tone as she stops her pacing. Looking Nick in the eyes. Then resumes her pacing now becoming more irritated and agitated. (Not a good combination.)   
"Yeah, I know sounds really stupid. But back in my time, in the Marine Corps, in my platoon for instance, sometimes you're only companion was your weapon. You both worked as a team. If you treated and used it properly, then you had no problems. But, If you slacked off or misused it then it was game over. Enemy wins and you lose." ("Not to mention the ass chewing your drill sergeant gave you plus the extra duties that "needed to be done.") Steele says mostly to herself as she was reminiscing the past. Her voice downcast and her shoulders drooping as she looks down on the floor as she continues pacing.  
Seeing his strong willed and fiery Steele look so defeated causes Nick to frown and instantly go and comfort his soulmate.  
Stepping out in front of Steele, Nick halts her pacing and envelopes her in a hug. Gently placing a finger under her chin he tilts Steele's head up till she's looking at him. "Nothing you say is ever stupid. Especially if it involves a life and time period that no longer exists. Believe me, if it were anyone else that's gone through all that you've been through. I doubt they would be where you are today." Nick says tenderly. Which causes Steele to smile back at him.  
"You mean surviving nuclear armageddon, becoming the General of the Minutemen, leader of a settlement -which ironically is my old neighborhood- that survived the bombs, a force to be reckoned when out in the Wastelands and finally being married to the most amazing man a woman could want in this world. Even if he's not human?" Steele says lovingly while looking at Nick. "What more could any woman ask for?" Steele replies with a grin.   
"Mostly just one woman in particular." Nick says in a low memorizing voice. "Oh really now? And how would you proceed with your case on this "particular woman" Mr. Detective?" Steele replies in seductive tone that always gets Nick's coolant pumping. Already feeling the sexual electricity emitted from both of them has Steele trembling with delight while Nick is filled with euphoria that he's has never felt with anyone else besides Steele. Finally, after all day with conversations and assisting others with their needs around the settlement; the two lovers finally have a moment together with no interruptions.  
Fastening his mouth over hers while captivating her tongue with his causes Steele to softly moan. While Nick continues his attack by gently kissing or nipping along her neck. Having Nick alternating from kisses or love nips has Steele sinfully aroused as she wraps her arms around him, drawing him closer to her.  
While having her enthralled Nick grabs ahold of the zipper on Steele's Vault Suit. And slowly unzips it till her full rounded breasts pop out, causing Steele to gasp out in surprise. "My...my... looks like someone's impatient today." Steele whispers into Nick's left ear as she flips his fedora off and twirls it with her finger.   
Flinging it aside she starts her own torment. Trailing kisses along his jawline then smiling to herself, she starts to gently lick her tongue down his neck. Which causes Nick to close his eyes and tilt back his head moaning as pleasure surges throughout his systems. "Woman you're killing me here..." Nick barely gets the words out as he shivers with desire.  
"Aha! It seems that I now have the upper hand! Victory will soon be mine! Mr. Detective!" Steele purrs into Nick's ear. Opening his eyes Nick looks at Steele. His yellow eyes blazing with a stark hunger. Grinning mischievously Nick replies "Well see about that." As he scoops up Steele -who shrieks in surprise- turns around and lays her on an unused workbench.  
Before Steele could fire off any smart remarks Nick leans over and takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it with his tongue. While twisting and pulling the other nipple with his hand. Causing Steele to cry out as pure sexual arousal flows throughout her body. Switching breasts and starting this blissful torment anew has Steele arching her back into Nick's heated mouth.  
"Do you think you still have the upper hand now my dear sweet Steele?" Nick says in a low velvety voice. As he takes his left hand and starts rubbing his fingers against the Vault Suit right over Steele's sex. A huge grin is on his face when he hears Steele's low whimper.  
Steele can feel her hips start moving against Nick's fingers in a desperate attempt to relieve the sexual tension building up. "Hey...that's cheating!" Steele says angrily as her body moves impulsively with a restless need. "No, it's called improvising and knowing your opponent's weaknesses. My dear sweet Steele." Nick says sarcastically at Steele as he feels her grinding herself against his fingers. (Groaning/panting) "Still cheating jackass!" Steele manages to retort.  
Unzipping her pants Nick slowly starts taking them off. While ignoring Steele's protests to just rip the damn things off. "Now, now patience is a virtue my Love." Nick says calmly. "Screw the virtue crap! I need you Nick, here and now!" A panting Steele glares at him. (Though truth be told it was taking everything to hold Nick back.)   
Spreading her legs apart Nick growls low as he sees how wet and ready Steele is for him. While Steele gasps out as she feels the cool air flow against her hot moist entrance. As ghost-like tendrils of cool air caress her slick warm folds. Causing Steele to shiver with erotic desire.  
Pulling a stool up, Nick sits down, carefully spreading Steele's legs and lowering his head he slowly starts licking Steele's slick wet folds, while periodically plunging his tongue inside her. Moaning loudly Steele arches her back as Nick's tongue works it's magic, swirling around and into her feminine core.  
Suddenly gasping out Steele grabs onto Nick's head when she feels him lapping and sucking on her clit. "Oh God Nick more! Give me more!" Steele pleads as she starts thrusting her hips. While he continues to torment her by licking and nibbling at her clit. In which he's rewarded as he laps up her addictive creamy cum. "More you say?" Nick says as he looks up at Steele. His golden yellow eyes blazing with a fiery passion. While she looks at him with her iridescent eyes filled with desire as her body craves for his touch.  
A deep feeling of satisfaction overcomes Nick, in knowing the fact that he's the only one that can make his strong-willed and temperamental Steele so needy and sexually aroused. Inserting a finger into her sex, Nick is quite pleased when his finger is instantly coated with her creamy wetness. As Steele starts riding his finger.   
He leans forward till he's looking right at Steele. "Here I come." Nick says in a low growl as he inserts two more fingers stretching her tight feminine sheath and starts thrusting them in and out at a hard and merciless pace. Causing Steele to scream out in ecstasy. Anchoring her legs and arms on the workbench and holding still as possible. Steele is overwhelmed with exquisite raptor. As Nick continues to plunge his thick long fingers in and out of her creamy sex. "Yes! That's it right there! Ah! Ah! Ah!!" Steele cries out with glee.  
Looking down he captures her mouth with his in a deep kiss. Their tongues dueling and lapping at each other. While Steele wraps her arms around him gripping onto his trench coat as she rocks her hips at slow leisurely pace. With Nick matching her tempo and thrusting his fingers deep inside Steele's tight sheath with each rock of her hips. "That's it Love. Go whatever pace you want. You lead and I'll follow." Nick says in a low husky voice.   
Just knowing that he's with the only woman who means everything to him and that she's in the throes of passion caused from him alone makes him deeply satisfied. Letting her continue this slow amazingly intimate pace has his processor flooding with desire; as her moans are music to his ears. While Steele is in total ecstasy as she feels Nick completely filling her feminine core. As a combination of pain and pure pleasure overcome her senses when she feels him stretching her tight sheath. While gripping onto him knowing that he's her anchor in this world as well as to her heart and soul. And also knowing smugly that this time she's in complete control in their lovemaking. Going at a slow pace has Steele overflowing with exquisite erotic pleasure.   
Trying as hard as she can though, Steele can no longer deny the inevitable as her womb starts to tighten and pulsate.  
"Yes! I'm cumming!! Keep going Nick, please don't stop!" A gasping Steele begs.  
"Close eh?" Nick remarks as he takes his thumb and starts rubbing it over Steele's clit at a slow pace. Feeling Steele's sex clinch around his fingers he hears her scream out in pure bliss as her orgasm rocks throughout her body. Her creamy cum dripping from her hot sex. Coating his fingers. While Nick in his own way experiences the same sensations. Crying out as his processor sends out feelings of pleasure and sexual fulfillment.  
Collapsing into a heap of arms and legs both of them are utterly and blissfully spent. Oblivious to everything around them except each other. Their arms wrapped around each other. "Feeling better my Love?" Nick says as he gazes into Steele's beautiful face. Basking in the afterglow Steele slowly opens her eyes and stares at Nick. "Not sure. Is it possible to die from sex?" Steele replies teasingly. Which only causes Nick to chuckle as he nuzzles her neck.  
After several minutes of just enjoying each other's presence. Reluctantly they separate. Nick takes a seat on the stool while Steele quickly grabs and puts on her pants and re-zips her Vault Suit. ("Good Lord! I need to get worked up more often!") Steele thinks to herself as she still feels little aftershocks of pleasure pulsating from her feminine core. " Okay, (after finally composing herself) while I was ranting over my weapons and mods. I think I may have some possible locations that we can go and do a little window shopping for weapons."  
"Oh? Like what?" A curious Nick replies. "Well..." Steele says as she grabs another stool and sits next to Nick while bringing out her Pip-Boy. First there's our beloved Diamond City, with Arturo and Percy.   
Second, as Steele scrolls across her map. Is a place called Bunker Hill. Never been there. Ringing any bells?" Steele asks Nick. "Hmm from what I can recall Bunker Hill is a caravan trading post. You'll most likely find Trashcan Carla, Deb or Cricket if your lucky." Nick says before being interrupted by Steele's laughter.   
"Christ almighty I thought I've heard weird names but those take the cake!" Steele says as she wipes a tear from her eyes from laughing. "Humph. As I was saying." A very disgruntled Nick replies while glaring at Steele; who merely blows a kiss at him.   
"Unfortunately, an incident happened involving the Minutemen that didn't end so well. So if we do go there." Nick said while emphasizing on the "we" part. "I wouldn't mention anything Minutemen related or the fact that you're the new General. Nick cautions Steele. "Wonderful." Steele grumbles to herself. "Well, that strikes that place out." Steele says in a disgruntled voice as she scrolls across the map.  
"Hey, what about Goodneighbor?" Steele asks Nick. "Goodneighbor? Hmm...well there is a certain bot that might have what you're looking for." Nick says with a sly smile. "Okay....what's so special about this bot?" A confused Steele asks. "You'll have to see for yourself." Nick responds mysteriously.  
"What!? That's all you're going to tell me!" An angry Steele replies while crossing her arms and pouting her lips. Which Nick finds so adorable and resists the urge to kiss those luscious lips.   
"Well, I guess it's settled then. We'll set off to Goodneighbor tomorrow. Plus, I know a certain ghoul mayor will enjoy our little surprise visit." Steele says with a mischievous smile when she notices Nick's scowl. 

*

It was an early cool foggy morning when Steele and Nick headed out. Waving at the night watch who were just getting off and as day watch was just arriving. It was no surprise when they both saw Preston waiting at the main gate. ("I swear how does this guy know when we're about to leave?!") A bewildered Steele thinks to herself.  
"Morning General. I take it you two are off on some adventure?" Preston says in an amusing voice. "You better believe it. We got places to go, people to see/save and ultimately going to Goodneighbor ." Steele says sarcastically. "Goodneighbor? I've heard that place can be rough. I hope you're careful whatever business you have there." A concerned Preston responds.   
"Don't worry your pretty little head off Preston. That's why I'll have Nick here as my bodyguard with me." Steele says in a pleasant tone while casting a quick glance at Nick and winking at him. Seemingly that was enough to convince Preston the two head out leaving Sanctuary Hills behind them.  
As they were walking Nick suddenly grabs Steele and pins her against a tree as he stares at her intently. "A bodyguard? Is that what I am on this little trip?" Nick says in a displeasing voice. Rolling her eyes Steele looks right back at Nick, matching his intense stare. "Of course not you Lunkhead! Geez, I swear men are always so simpleminded." An annoyed Steele responds. Noting the raised eyebrow Nick gives her as he lets go of her.  
"I only said that so that Preston doesn't send half a platoon of Minutemen soldiers with us!" Steele says. "Although, there are some benefits of being ones bodyguard." Steele says as her voice takes on an alluring tone. Which Nick instantly picks up on. "Oh? I'm listening." Nick responds in a low voice.  
"Well for starters you're basically telling everyone (mostly males) Steele adds under her breath, that this particular woman (Steele points to her self) is under your protection and that if you mess with her they will either suffer bodily harm or die a horrible death." Steele says. "Hah! Hate to break it to you Doll, but that happens anywhere we go." Nick growls. His face is that of a predator. (Sighs inwardly. "Typical male dominance.") An exasperated Steele thinks to herself as she droops her head.  
"Or there's always the part where the bodyguard never leaves their person of interest out of sight. And...if a situation arises they can give out orders that usually are followed without protest." Steele says in a charming voice. Which this instantly gets Nick's interest. ("Hmm this could be very useful in the near future.") A very smug and roused Nick thinks to himself.  
"Okay, another role is you're basically the protector of who your guarding. Which you will always be my hero and protector." Steele says lovingly as she gently kisses Nick on the lips. Which seems to instantly brighten his mood. "Damn straight I'm your protector. I'll protect you with my life my precious Steele." Nick says with absolute certainty. As he places his forehead against Steele's. Their eyes meeting.  
"The same goes for me as well." Steele says as she places a finger on Nick's mouth just as he was about to protest. "I know it's hard to understand, but even after 210 years I'm still a Marine. Always will be till the day I die. Cause like an old famous saying went in my time "Once a Marine. Always a Marine."  
"It's been drilled into me to protect those who can't protect themselves, to protect those weaker than myself and finally to protect my comrades in arms. So yes Nick I will also lay my life on the line for you or anyone who needs it. Just remember that once I get back up there's going to be hell to pay." Steele says in an authoritative voice while standing proudly before him.  
Smiling Nick gently placed his hands around Steele. "Have I mentioned that you're the best damn partner I've ever had." As he gently kisses Steele, who wraps her arms around him. "You mean the only partner you'll ever have." Steele says with a smirk. "Yes that's true. Now, I suggest we get moving. It's going to be dark soon and that's the last thing we want to be doing is wandering around in the dark." Nick says.  
"Well, the good news." Steele says as she's scrolling through the map on her Pip-Boy. We do have the Starlight Drive that's a few miles from here. I say we check it out." Steele says. "Sounds like a winner to me." Nick replies.

*

It's twilight when the two arrive to the old theater. After both of them scoping the area out with their rifles, it was all clear. "Well, let's do a look see and find a good spot for the night." Steele says as she looks around. "Huh, looks like an old diner was part of the theater as well." Nick says as he peeks through a window. "Well we're not getting anywhere standing outside." Steele says as she reaches for the handle and starts to open it when she hears a trip wire spring.  
Instantly freezing, her eyes widen with terror. ("Shit! How could I of been so careless!!!") Steele berates herself. While Nick was already springing into action when he heard the trip wire going off. As he tackles Steele to the ground just as the bomb goes off. The bomb in this case was a bottlecap mine.  
Hearing the explosion along with the metal clinging of bottlecaps; which are now lethal projectiles slamming and obliterating anything in their path. Leaves both of them dazed. Nick is laying completely over Steele to protect her from any debris and shrapnel from the explosion. Getting up he frantically looks for any injuries. "Steele are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" Nick asks Steele. His voice anxious.  
Suddenly Steele's hands reach out and grab onto his. Her grip almost inhuman. Startled Nick looks at Steele and notices that something is wrong. Her body is ramrod stiff, her face is pale and sweaty, her breathing shallow and rapid, while her eyes are completely dilated yet unfocused; darting around as if looking for something that is unseen. For at this time and moment Steele is not at the Starlight Drive, but at Anchorage, Alaska. 221 years in the past.  
*

The year is 2066, Steele has been in the Marine Corps barely a year when word that China has invaded Anchorage, Alaska. Thus starting the Shino-American War. All Marines were deployed to different sectors of the battle zone. Either in the States or overseas to the Chinese mainland. Steele and Nate were commissioned to the Anchorage Frostlines. -This was prior to their relationship.-   
In 2067 soldiers were equipped with T-45 power armor. The once beautiful Alaskan landscape was now a trench war zone. As the US defended the Alaskan Pipeline from the Chinese invaders. Those in the trenches were either shooting at the Chinese or launching bombs. While both Steele and Nate were on the front lines in their power armor absolutely slaughtering the Chinese invaders. Who themselves were wearing a sort of protective armor. But it paled in comparison to the T-45.  
The sight of people being torn apart by artillery or the bombs was horrifying. For one minute you'll have a rushing enemy soldier. The next thing you have is a hole in the ground with what ever human remains/gore that were left. Or as you watched a body literally torn to shreds by a hail of bullets.  
The stench of blood and death was overwhelming. Despite the cold conditions the smell of death was ever present. As body after body littered the ground in piles. Both American and Chinese. Their eyes open and empty. Some freshly killed or others in various stages of decay.  
While the ground itself became so saturated with all the blood spilt. That no matter where you stepped, there was always a pool of blood seeping out from the ground itself.  
But it was the never ending sound of gunfire or explosions that rattled even the toughest of the soldiers. Some becoming so paranoid that they thought that each explosion heard was a mine they had just stepped on. Which was a major problem at times. For the Chinese invaders were adapt at booby traps.   
While the cries of those wounded or dying was a sound that was carved into one's soul....Ultimately leading to the sound of a nuclear detonation.

*

Gasping Steele snaps out of her daze. Her mind racing trying to figure out what was happening and when and where she was. Her breathing coming out in ragged gasps while her heart is pounding. Glancing down at her hands Steele notices that she's gripping rather hard onto another set of hands. Looking up she sees the face of the man who has been her rock since she stepped out into the wastelands of the Commonwealth. Nick Valentine.  
Seeing Nick, Steele can already feel the tears welling up. Wrapping her arms around him and placing her head against his chest do the tears start falling. Gently wrapping his arms around Steele, Nick softly strokes her hair. While throughout her sobbing Nick can hear bits and pieces of what has Steele so upset.   
Such as "I'm back here in Boston, not Anchorage." Or parts about the year being 2287, not 2066. But most interesting of all is "The Shino-American War is over." For Nick has never heard of that war. Only knowing the Great War. Trembling Steele keeps saying repetitively "They're just old memories."  
Being a detective for a long time, Nick has seen and dealt with clients suffering from PTSD. So it's nothing new really. Except for right now. Seeing his brave and sometimes hotheaded Steele becoming so terrified that she's practically in a catatonic state. That hits hard and close to home.  
Softly speaking soothing words while tightening his own grip around her. Nick looks at the diner, movie projector portion, the parking lot and the giant screen and does a deep scan of the entire complex. His scan finds no more threats. True Nick could of done the scan from the very beginning but unfortunately it has a major drawback. The scan consumes a lot of power. If he uses up too much power his body will temporarily shut down and enter into a stasis lock safe mode. While his power cells recharge. Leaving him completely vulnerable for an attack. Finishing up the scan has Nick already feeling drained and exhausted. Running a quick diagnostic, Nick is not happy with the results.

[SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS]  
*Status: Active   
*System Status: Online  
*System Repairs: None Pending.   
*Charge: 10%   
*Warning! Immediate Systemwide Recharge Required!  
9/12/2087. 2100

"Great just what I needed." Nick mutters to himself. Glancing down he sees that Steele has calmed down and is starting to look around in confusion. "Uh, Nick. Why are we outside sitting on the cold hard ground?" A bewildered Steele asks as she glances up at Nick. "I mean star gazing sounds like a lovely idea, but I think we can choose a more comfier and less open place." Steele says as she looks at the diner. Then everything comes back.  
(Steele reaching for the door handle, hearing the trip wire activating and then the explosion.) "I...I had a panic attack didn't I?" Steele says in a quiet voice. "Yes you did." Nick replies while rubbing her hands with his. "Goddamn it are you serious? (Angry sighs) I haven't had an attack in years and now of a times and places I have one?!" An agitated Steele retorts. "Well, great that's another thing to worry about now." A disgusted Steele utters.  
"Alright stop being hard on yourself. Nick says sternly as he and Steele stand up. In my line of work I've had cases that have been traumatic and have caused people to have PTSD. How a simple sight, sound, smell, taste or feeling can trigger an attack." Nick says in a calm voice. "Believe me I would know." Nick replies quietly. Which causes Steele to arch an eyebrow at him.  
Quickly changing the subject Nick continued. "Basically what I'm saying is that everyone is different and react differently. Some people may have just gone through more horrific situations than others." Nick says as he gives Steele a quick glance. Scowling Steele replies in a sarcastic tone "Gee, thanks a lot! That makes me feel so much better!"   
Smiling now that his Steele is back to her normal sarcastic and feisty self, Nick fires one last remark. "Hate to break it to you my Love, but the truth hurts."   
Which only causes Steele to march right up to him with a very annoyed look on her face. "Alrighty then smart ass what have you been doing here lately?" Steele rounds on Nick. "Doing? What are you talking about?" A confused Nick asks. "Because you look like hell! Have you been skipping out on your recharge sessions?! A now furious Steele glares at him with her arms crossed. Her blue eyes blazing.  
("Good God do I really look as bad as I'm feeling right now?") Nick thinks to himself as he tries to find a way to calm his very angry Steele at the moment. "No I haven't been neglecting myself Steele." Nick says in a calming voice. (Which was somewhat true. He did however didn't mention that it has been a while since he's done a complete recharge session. Only doing small sessions when Steele is sleeping next to him.) Which seemed to work for Steele did relax a little.   
"I've just been under a lot of stress here lately." Nick coming up with a quick excuse replies, which he instantly regrets saying when he sees Steele's face fall with a guilty look as she looks down to the ground, her shoulders slumping with sadness, while silently saying "I'm sorry Nick." Feeling like a complete idiot Nick gathers Steele into his arms. Hugging her tightly while softly telling her that she has done nothing wrong or that she's to blame for the "stress" that's been happening.  
Scooping Steele up in his arms he starts walking towards the diner. "Wait! Nick what are you doing?!" A surprised Steele yells. "We haven't checked the entire area yet!" Steele says as she tries to struggle against Nick's hold on her. Stopping, Nick looks down at Steele. "Stop struggling. You can't get out." Nick says nonchalantly, as Steele sighs out loud and relaxes in his arms knowing all too well that he's right.  
"But still Nick how do we know there isn't any more traps?" A worried Steele says. "Simple, I did a "quick" scan and found no more traps or enemies present." Nick says. "Now, does that ease your concerns my Love?" Nick says tenderly as he places a kiss on her forehead. "Yes." Steele mutters as she wraps her arms around his neck. Going up two flights of stairs they find a nice spot for the night.

*

Snuggled up to Nick, Steele wakes up with a feeling that something is off. Slowly getting up Steele is on high alert. For this "six sense" has saved her ass many times on the battlefield. "Nick wake up. We might have company." Steele whispers. Hearing no response Steele turns around and crouches next to Nick. "Nick? Come on wake up." Steele says silently worry edging her voice as she gently shakes his shoulder. But Nick remains motionless with his eyes closed. Then it dawns on Steele. How worn and ragged he was looking just prior to them falling asleep.  
("Sighs") "Nicholas Valentine you little shit, I knew you weren't doing your recharge sessions." Steele utters while rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Just wait till you wake up buster...." Steele threatens Nick.  
"Alright fine, let the games begin." Steele says as she brings up her Pip-Boy and selects "The Death Bringer". An anti material sub automatic .50 BGM sniper rifle. That's recoil operated with a rotating bolt that carries ten rounds with telescopic sight.   
Wraithlike Steele goes outside the door that leads to the diner's rooftop and gets into a snipping position. Viewing the area through her night vision scope Steele sees at least eight raiders sneaking around the area slowly coming closer to the diner. "Fucking scavengers." Steele snarls to herself. Yet notes something is off with these raiders. Instead of their usual God awful attire; some are wearing what appears to be old police riot gear. ("Hmm that's something you usually don't see now a days.....well whatever.") Steele thinks to herself.  
Closing her eyes, Steele lets The 'Huntress' out and becomes a merciless soldier of war. For during the Shino-American War Steele was given the nickname "The Huntress". Due to her prowess on the battlefield and the fact that if any enemy soldier tried to escape Steele would go after them mercilessly till she ultimately found and killed them. Also how her snipping was always a kill shot. Unfortunately when she became "The Hunteress" she was basically an emotionless, merciless, killing machine. That when targeted on her "prey" nothing stood in her way of her goal.  
Unfortunately this became a problem after she and Nate were stationed back into the community. Around normal people. Where no combat was happening. Just peace and tranquility. Except when something did come up like an argument between disputing lovers, domestic violence, protesters etc. How easily it was for Steele to slip and become The Huntress. Moving around like a ghost, searching and locating the main threat and neutralizing it. Usually with a slip of a knife through the fourth and fifth ribs or snapping the unsuspecting enemy's neck. The temptation was always there. The Huntress always waiting for the kill.  
Thankfully several sessions of therapy it did help put a tight leash on her inner Huntress. Plus the fact that if the therapist were to ever mentioned this to anyone on the outside, they would be tried for treason.  
But now they're times Steele can feel The Huntress breaking against her chains to be free and destroy all that stand in her way. Mostly when she's really really pissed off or someone has royally fucked up and is going to die.  
"Let's bring the rain." Steele says in a cold emotionless voice as she VATS her targets, takes aim and fires. Traveling at 3000 feet per second the bullet blasts through the raider's head, completely obliterating it. Switching positions Steele fires at least two more shots before she's spotted.  
"There on the roof! Get her!" On of the raiders yells. Jumping down from the rooftop Steele rushes the raiders head on, duel wielding her .44mm and .10mm. Zigzagging Steele starts mowing them down. Yet also dodging bullets at the same time. One of them nicking her left arm. Leaving a bleeding scratch.  
Just as she kills another raider Steele spots out the corner of her eyes a very large male raider swinging his fist at her. Barely missing the punch Steele notes that it was a powerfist that she just missed. "Holy shit!" Steele yells out. As she warily eyes him.   
"Time to die you little bitch." The raider leader snarls. Looking around Steele notes that the remaining raiders have distanced themselves. ("Guess this must be their leader.") Steele thinks to herself. Holstering her guns Steele brings out the "Kremvh's Tooth". A unique sacrificial blade she found along her travels throughout the Commonwealth.  
Emitting a bellowing laughter the leader sneers at Steele. "You think you're little knife is going to win against my fist? Foolish woman! Time for you to die!" The raider yells as he charges at Steele. Standing her ground Steele ducks underneath the punch as she deals out several vicious slashes to the raider's legs not protected by armor. Causing him to holler out in pain.   
Snarling he starts throwing punches that are easily avoidable and predictable. Dodging and weaving between punches Steele gets close enough to slash her blade across his calves performing a hamstringing attack. Unfortunately, failing when her blade is met against metal armor. "Fuck!" Steele snarls to herself as she dodges multiple swings from the enraged raider leader.  
Knowing he's outmatched at the moment the raider decides to use his trump card. As he takes a syringe of Psycho and injects himself with it. Emitting a battle roar the raider is practically on top of Steele before she even knows it. "What the....!" A startled Steele cries out as she blocks the savage punch with her blade. Gritting her teeth as her arms are jarred from the blow. As a combination of pain and numbness flow down her arms.   
Hearing an ominous creaking sound from her blade. Steele is struggling to hold back the powerfist. Looking at the raider she sees the tale tale signs of Psycho use. From the red rimmed dilated eyes to the massive increase in raw strength and power. Plus the going "bat shit insane" demeanor is a usual dead giveaway.  
"Goddamn it, why do I always get the crazy ones?!" Steele grumbles to herself.  
Bringing her leg up Steele does a savage kick to the raider's solar plexus. Sending him staggering and getting him off of her. So that she can at least have a chance to change tactics. Unfortunately, though things never go the way they're suppose to. Because the next thing Steele knows is that she feels like she's being hit by a truck as a powerfist slams into her right side.  
As if in slow motion. Steele knows the sound and feeling of ribs breaking. As she flies through the air landing on the ground hard. Pain exploding from her right side causes Steele to scream out in agony. Curling up in a semi ball, Steele fights off the feeling of nausea and trying her hardest not to pass out. Looking up she sees the raider leader looming over her with a triumphant look on his face. Raising his fist for the killing blow....

*

"No! I can't die now! Now yet! I have things I have to do! I made promises I have to keep! I have to find my son and the ones responsible for killing Nate...And Nick...I won't leave him all alone!" Now get up soldier! Pain is weakness leaving the body! NOW GET UP!" Steele's conscious screams at her.

*

Grunting Steele does an emergency roll and dodges the lethal punch. Springing onto her feet Steele brings out her .10mm and points it at the raider leader. Who has a look of utter confusion on his face as to how Steele had managed to avoid his fatal blow. And empties the entire clip into him. Falling into a spreading pool of blood. Gasping Steele looks around. "Anyone else want to die tonight?" Seeing the remaining raiders running leaves Steele disgusted with them.   
"Fucking cowards. Not even worth wasting my time on them." Steele says darkly as she Stim Paks herself, instantly feeling the broken ribs slowly starting to heal and the pain momentarily disappearing. Unfortunately it's going to require several more Stim Paks till she's completely healed. But one thing is for sure at the present moment, Steele is going to be stiff and sore in the morning. Standing in the empty parking lot with nothing but silence Steele brings up her Pip-Boy and tunes the radio frequency till the haunting and memorizing voice of Magnolia plays on Steele's Pip-Boy. At least it's something to distract her from the pain.  
"Now then, let's have a look see at what our friends were carrying on them shall we?" Steele says to herself as she starts looting the bodies. Unfortunately what she finds is nothing of value on majority of the bodies, although she did find some useful items such as ammunition and drugs that can fetch a hefty price. Especially where they're going. But the most interesting item of all is a Holotape labeled "Operations Winter's End". Curiousity getting the better of her she takes the Holotape and inserts it into her Pip-Boy.

*

Hello team. Captain Widmark, here. Welcome to the task force. Operation Winter's End starts now.. with you. Together, we will knock Eddie Winter off his throne and dump his sorry ass in a 2000-volt easy chair. It should come as a surprise to no one that our operations in Boston have been, in a word, compromised. Winter has eyes everywhere - even the BPD. So, our brothers across the river in Cambridge have been kind enough to let us use the Cambridge Police Department as our base of operations. Let's get to work. Good hunting.  
*

"My God. This Holotape is from my time!" A surprised Steele exclaims. "Well, that explains where those raiders got that police riot gear. But who is Eddie Winter? I've never heard of that name back in my time. He wasn't on our terrorist wanted/watch list. So, from what I'm hearing he must of been a civilian criminal warlord. Either in drug laundering, murders, prostitution. Who the hell knows. Guess I'll never know." Steele says to herself as she makes her way back to the diner. Climbing the short amount of stairs already has Steele stiff and starting to hurt. ("A lot of good that Stim Pak did me...") Steele mutters to herself.  
Huffing and puffing Steele reaches the landing and sees that Nick is still out. ("You really did run yourself into the ground.") Steele thinks unhappily to herself as she gently strokes his cheek. "Don't worry my Valentine. I'll protect you. Count on it." Steele says lovingly as she kisses him on his cheek. Stiffly getting up, Stim Paking herself again and grabbing a very old -as in ancient and decrepit- blanket, Steele goes outside where "The Death Bringer" is still in place. Not taking any chances Steele gets into position with her blanket wrapped around her to ward off against the chilly night air. With her night vision scope scanning the area, a .50 cal bullet in the chamber locked and loaded and her finger on the trigger she's ready for anything.

[Several Hours Later]

*

[Emergency Shutdown Initiated Due To Low Power Cells Levels]

[Systemwide Restart in 3..2..1..]

[SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS]  
*Status: Standby Mode  
*System Status: Online  
*System Repairs: Completed 100%  
*Charge: 100%  
9/13/2087. 1430

Groaning Nick opens his eyes as he dismisses the message across his optics. "Damn haven't had a forced shut down in awhile. Guess I have no one to blame but myself." Rubbing the back of his head Nick looks around and notes that Steele isn't in the room with him. Cursing out loud Nick gets to his feet and goes looking for Steele. ("I swear that woman never learns.") Nick thinks irritably to himself.  
He merely takes two steps when he looks outside the door leading to the rooftop access and finds a sleeping Steele curled up in a blanket But what has Nick more concerned is that Steele has "The Death Bringer" out and ready to use.   
Looking up Nick scans the area and sees several raider bodies. ("Shit! There was a raider attack while I was out?! Wait...how long was I out?!) Nick frantically thinks to himself. Panic flooding his systems Nick instantly goes to Steele's side and wakes her up. Having..no needing to know that she's unharmed and what all has happened.  
Having been trained to be on the alert at all times when on the battlefield and to take small "power naps" when feeling fatigued. Steele was ready to spring into action. Suddenly feeling someone shake her shoulder; Steele goes into attack mode.  
Having the "Kremvh's Tooth" hidden under the blanket right beside her Steele grabs it and swings at her attacker with lethal intentions. Only Nick's synthetic reaction times and reflexes allows him to dodge the blade that he was for certain would of lopped his head off. As he hears the sound of the blade cutting through the air as it barely misses him.  
Before Steele could do a second attack Nick rushes her and grabs onto her right hand holding the Kremvh's Tooth and holds it in place. Feeling Steele struggling against him. "Nick says in a calm yet commanding voice. "Steele it's me! Nick! You're safe now." Slowly blinking Steele comes out of her battle induced frenzy.  
"Nick?! Oh thank goodness you're finally awake!" An elated Steele cries out. Frowning Nick looks at Steele. "Finally? What are you talking about?" Nick replies. As he does a quick diagnostic. Seventeen and a half hours?! I was out almost an entire day!" Nick exclaims. "Pretty much." Steele replies in a neutral tone.   
Then she pauses to look down as she sees both her and Nick are holding onto the Kremvh's Tooth. Then the reality of what occurred kicks in. "Dammit Nick! Don't sneak up on me like that! I could of easily sliced your head off!" Steele says angrily. "True that could of been a possibility but thankfully it didn't occur." Nick says confidently. Growling in frustration at the gravity of what could of happened Steele snaps back "Dammit Nick! That's still not the point...Ow!(grunts) Son of a Bitch!!"   
Suddenly Steele is gasping and cursing out as white hot pain flares up along her right side. Clutching her right side as she falls to her knees curling up into a ball. Nick is instantly by her side. "Steele what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Nick says worriedly. Finally after what felt like an eternity the pain fades away. Taking a slow deep and very painful breath Steele looks at Nick. His face full or worry. "Yeah I'm hurting Nick . But I'm alright. Just keep forgetting to take it easy. My ribs may no longer be broken but I'm still going to be stiff and sore for awhile." Steele says but stops when she sees the look of utter despair on Nick's face.   
"Broken....ribs...?" Nick says as his eyes widen with horror as he slumps onto the rooftop. "You...you got hurt because I wasn't there to protect you. To help you fight off those damn raiders." Nick says in a low voice as he lowers his head.  
Scooting herself next to him Steele tries to comfort and reassure him that everything is alright. "Hey now, Nick that's not true..." Steele starts to say when suddenly Nick takes his right hand and punches the rooftop. Leaving a visible sized dent in it.  
"Goddamn it! What kind of partner am I if I'm not there when the most important person in my life needs me!" Nick yells out. His body trembling with anger. Startled by Nick's outburst Steele decides to end this "self pity thinking right here and now."  
"That's not true Nick and you know it." Steele says as she tries to get Nick to look at her. But he just shrugs her off as he looks down. Almost as if he can't face her. Growling in annoyance Steele grabs Nick by the chin and forces him to look at her.  
"Nicholas Valentine you listen to me here and now. No more of this self pity bullshit." Steele says in a commanding no nonsense voice. Her eyes are hard and compelling. "You couldn't of done anything because you were out of commission. So how the hell can you blame yourself for something you have no control over? Hmm? Hell you couldn't even raise a finger let alone go into combat!" Steele says sharply.  
Nick tries to look away but Steele re-enforces her hold on him. As he gazes into her vivid cobalt blue eyes; no the eyes of a commanding officer. "Nick I did exactly what you would of done if our situations were switched." Steele says as she lets go of Nick. For you are the most important person in my life. And I will protect you no matter what. Even if it costs me my life."  
Hearing this Nick is about to protest when Steele leans forward and kisses him gently on the lips. Startled Nick is left speechless. Smiling Steele reaches down with her left hand and picks up Nick's left hand till both hands are resting against each other's. Their golden rings gleaming in the sunlight. Remember the vows we made to each other?

*

I will be faithful to you and honest with you;  
I will respect, trust, help, care and protect for you;  
I will share my life with you;  
I will forgive you as we have been forgiven;  
and I will try with you better to understand ourselves, the world, and God;  
through the best and the worst of what is to come as long as we live.   
From this world to the next.

*

"I want you to know this Nick and keep it in mind. For I will protect and defend what is mine and those who are precious and mean everything to me. True I was married once with Nate." Steele says quietly. As Nick looks away with a look of sadness on his face. "But that chapter in my life is closed."  
Steele says softly as she gently places both hands on Nick's face and turns him till he's looking at her face to face.   
"Because this time I'm with you. In this new life I've been given. I'm only going to do it once and only once. You're just going to be stuck with me for the long run." Steele says with love and determination. Smiling Nick looks at Steele and still wonders how he got stuck with the most beautiful, protective, stubborn and finally the perfect match for him. Despite the fact he isn't even human but a Synth hasn't stopped Steele from loving and treating him as an equal.  
Continuing Steele mentions that "True there will be times we won't see eye to eye, we'll argue/fight with each other, and of course there's the possibility of getting hurt because of world we live in. But hey I say bring it on." Steele says with so much determination and truth that it has Nick bursting with pride and joy. Leaning forward Nick kisses Steele and looks at her with a grin on his face. "I've couldn't of said it any better."  
"Speaking of which." Steele says as she and Nick both get up off the rooftop. "You need to start taking better care of yourself buster!" Steele says in a stern voice. "If you need to take a break and do a full recharge then do it! Don't you ever let me be the reason you would be neglecting your health and well being." Steele says with her hands on her hips glaring at Nick. "Hell we got lucky this time! I'm sure there's worse things out there than raiders..." Steele says out loud while eyeing Nick.  
Holding up his hands in defeat Nick pacifies Steele by replying "I won't do this ever again. You have my word." Smiling Steele thrusts out her arm with her hand out but only having the pinkie finger out. Pinkie Promise me Nick. Totally confused at both the word and action Nick tilts his head at Steele. "Pinkie Promise? The hell is that?" Rolling her eyes Steele replies "Simple, we cross our pinkie fingers thus making a promise that can not be broken." Steele says.   
Simply shaking his head Nick replies playfully. "Im taking a guess this must of be one of your old habits you did back in your time." Smiling at him Steele mentions that there's more the come in the future. As the both grasp each others pinkies. Thus sealing the promise. "Now I don't know about you but I'm ready to blow this joint and get back on the road. The sooner we get to Goodneighbor the better." Steele says as she brings her Pip-Boy out and de-selects "The Death Bringer" back into her inventory. "Lead the way my Love." Nick says with a smile on his face.

*

Walking on the Tucker Memorial Bridge Steele and Nick continue their journey to Goodneighbor. Walking around destroyed vehicles Steele and Nick are cautious and walk with care. For the greatest threat at this moment is the bridge itself. Surviving the bombs plus centuries of disrepair has left the bridge in deplorable condition. Several areas have already collapsed leaving large gaping holes in their wake. While many smaller areas are decaying and slowly falling apart.  
("Man one wrong step and it's a long way down to a horrible and most likely a terrifying death."). A nervous Steele thinks to herself. Deciding to strike up a conversation rather than let herself work up into a panic attack Steele says to Nick as they continue walking down the bridge.  
"You know I'm surprised the whole bridge wasn't obliterated in the blast." Steele says. "A true example of mankind's ingenuity. You'd be surprised how many other structures have survived after the bombs fell." Nick replies. Piquing her interest Steele looks at Nick. "Really now? Hmm.. Definitely something to do in the near future." Slightly chuckling Steele continues. "Well, guess "back in my day" when we built things, we built them last. Although, withstanding a nuclear blast probably wasn't in the schematics." Steele says quizzically.  
Continuing their walk Steele stops next to the ruins of a burnt out car and gently places her hand on the hood. Stopping next to her Nick looks at Steele. "Is something wrong?" Nick asks with concern. Shaking her head Steele replies "Nothing's wrong. Just remembering old memories. I remember when I was a little girl we would go on these road trips in the family car. The feel of the wind blowing in your hair as you drove on for miles and miles without a care in the world." Steele says with a far away look in her eyes.  
Then lowering her eyes as a look of sadness comes over her face. "Course that was before the Resource Wars began which slowly progressed into a world wide nuclear war." Steele says bitterly. "Okay hold on. That's twice now you've mentioned wars I've never heard of." Nick says curiously. Snapping Steele out of her dour mood. "Really?! I did? When?!" A surprised Steele asks Nick. "Well, not counting the one you just mentioned but you also mentioned this Shino-American War back at the Starlight Drive. When you were having your panic attack." Nick adds hesitantly.  
"I did? Huh..." Steele replies as she tries to recollect that moment. Shaking her head she looks back at Nick. You really don't know anything prior to the Great War?" Steele replies while looking at Nick with interest. Feeling awkward Nick replies sheepishly "Nope. Not a single thing. I've seen relics of things pre war but nothing in depth."  
Looking around Steele plops herself into the bridge surface as she looks up at Nick. "Okay History 101 starts now." Steele says as she motions Nick to sit down. Looking away Nick slowly starts scratching his cheek as he quietly mutters "I really was never the classroom type of learner. More like out in the field type." As he glances back at Steele. And instantly regrets what he just said. ("Nick you idiot! When the hell are you going to learn to keep your damn mouth shut!") Nick thinks angrily to himself. Sitting down Steele glares irritably up at Nick. "That's nice to know. I'll remember that in the future." Steele says in a very vexing tone of voice. "Now sit your metal ass down, shut up and pay attention!" Steele commands Nick; who instantly obeys.   
"Alright fine. But can I at least have a smoke while listening to you?" Glowering at Nick Steele rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Sigh....Fine. Though you really should think about quitting that habit." Steele replies. Lighting up a cigarette and doing a long drag Nick exhales a wisp of smoke. "Ahh...sorry Love but that ain't happening." Nick replies as he takes another long drag.   
"Alright fine then. But just a little warning.." Steele says in a low ominous voice. If it becomes a distraction I'll be forced to confiscate the cigarettes you have on you plus the ones you have stashed all around the house." Steele says evilly. Eyes wide with horror Nick looks at Steele. "You...you..wouldn't dare..." Nick says bluntly. Smiling wickedly Steele replies "Do it and you'll find out." As she looks eye to eye with Nick.   
Being a detective Nick knows when someone is bluffing. But in this case he comes to one conclusion. He's flat out screwed. "Alright, alright you win. True I've always been interested in what life was like before the bombs. But, you didn't have to go to that extreme." Nick says in a sulky voice as he sits cross legged with his arms crossed in in front of Steele.  
Grabbing a small rock Steele etches on the bridge surface a quick drawing of the world. Pointing Steele starts naming off countries that Nick has never heard or even thought existed. "Okay here we have The United States of America aka the USA. This is where we live." Steele says. "Above that is Canada, a completely different nation. And then, right here this itty bitty spot is Alaska. Which belongs to the USA. Circling the entire thing Steele continues. "In a whole this makes up North America."  
Continuing while pointing out Steele lists other countries such as Europe, The Middle East, Russia, China and Japan. "These were the main powerhouses in the world. Not including the hundreds of smaller countries. You still with me?" Steele pauses and looks up at Nick. "Yup. Keep going." Nick says as he looks at Steele eager for more details. His processor storing the information into his data banks.  
"Now to power these countries required using and storing natural resources such as coal and natural gas. But the biggest resource in demand was oil. But using these resources up in massive amounts resulted in another problem." Steele says. "It starts running out." Nick answers.  
"Exactly. Thus beginning the Resource Wars in 2052. "It's true other resources were used or tested but ultimately in the end it just didn't work out." Steele says somberly. "Hell even utilizing nuclear energy was a possibility yet no one really understood its properties or the dangers it posed. Except." Steele says as she raises a finger. "They did understand how it could be used as a weapon of war. Which we all know they succeeded in flying colors!" Steele says with pretend enthusiasm.  
"No unfortunately it was the combination of oil and greed that resulted into small wars breaking out and nations either going into bankruptcy or falling apart." Shaking her head Steele laughs softly. "Amazing how resources become so important that the killing and spilling of human blood made no difference. To the government we were all nothing but pawns in their little war." Looking at Nick; who has a remorseful look. Steele says grimly "Unfortunately things get darker as we progress further..."  
In 2060 all traffic around the world was ordered to stop due to fuel becoming too precious to waste on recreational activities" Steele air quotes as she says this. "Which was a crock of shit because the military continued to use vehicles that used up the same fuel. Course I only learned this when I joined the Marines in 2065." Steele replies.  
"Huh, pulling a blind eye to civilians while those in power continued utilizing this fuel. Unfortunately that hasn't changed at all even to this day." Nick replies. "Somehow despite the fact it's been 210 years since then. Strangely I'm not surprised or shocked in the least." Steele says sarcastically.  
"Now continuing from there it wasn't even one year when China decided to invade Anchorage, Alaska and go after our oil pipeline we had there. It was from 2066 to 2077 that the Shino-American War lasted. Where we also invaded China as well in retaliation. The death toll was staggering." Steele says in a quiet voice.  
"Course we did have the upper hand with the development and modification of the Power Armor." Steele said as she glances up at Nick. "Really now? That's interesting." Nick says with interest till he glances at Steele "Um well from my point of view it's no surprise that the power armor was made during the war." Nick frantically tries not to make the creation of power armor sound like a good thing.  
Sighing Steele looks at Nick. "Okay calm down. I'm not going to get upset at what you said. Because in all sense it's true. With the power armor we gained the upper hand and ultimately defeated the Chinese. Hell I should know! I helped build and modify the damn things. When I wasn't in combat of course...." Steele adds quietly.   
Startled Nick looks at Steele. "Really? You did built those things?" Looking at Nick Steele replies back "Yup. From the original T-45 to the T-52. I wasn't a Technical Engineer with a degree in Biomechanics for the hell of it. They used my knowledge and experience for "The pride of the American Military." Steele says darkly. "What a ignorant fool I was." Steele says angrily.  
"Hey now you were only following orders. It's not like you had a choice in the matter." Nick says as he tries to comfort Steele. "But that is the problem Nick!" A now very upset Steele says. "It's the fact that these hands helped create a weapon that I myself used to kill and slaughter hundreds to thousands of lives!" Steele shouts out as tears start streaming down her cheeks which soon leads to her sobbing.  
Seeing Steele so emotionally raw and vulnerable feels like a very part of Nick is breaking. Getting up Nick walks around till he's behind Steele sits down and simple hugs her while her sobs are the only sound heard. This lasts several minutes till Steele's sobs slowly subside and now only a few tears roll down her face.   
Feeling Nick's warm embrace. Steele sniffs loudly and wipes the tears from her eyes. Then turns around and looks at Nick. Who throughout this entire ordeal has supported and comforted her. Not once gave any accusations or harsh comments. Just love and support.   
(Sighs) " l guess it's been a long time that I've had the chance to vent my feelings." Steele says as she laughs at her own joke. Which Nick only hugs her tighter. "Anytime and anywhere if you ever need to just rant and rave or vent your frustrations, I'll be here to listen and to comfort you in anyway possible." Nick says with complete honesty and affection. Leaning forward Steele kisses Nick gently on the lips while gazing into his beautiful golden yellow eyes. "Just know that what goes around comes around." Steele smiles at Nick. "The same applies to me as well."  
Frowning Steele snuggles up to Nick. "Unfortunately my tale isn't over just yet. After the victory at Anchorage both Nate and I were promoted. I became a Major while Nate became a Colonel. We were given military leave. During that time we got married and had Shaun." Steele says as she remembers the past just like it was yesterday.  
Then that fateful day came. October 22, 2077. Nate and I were scheduled to go to this stupid Veteran Honorary Ceremony. That was before we got word that both New York and Pennsylvania were being bombed by atomic weapons. Without thinking we just ran to the Vault. Just as Boston was being bombed we were barely descended into the Vault..." Taking a deep breath Steele continues yet her voice is shaky and her eyes filled with terror. "Wait, you actually saw the bomb detonate?" Nick says with horror in his voice. Wordlessly Steele nods her head. "Trust me my right hip and leg will occasionally remind me of that." Steele says as she subconsciously rubs her hip. (Which were shattered and broken from the shockwave hitting the just as they started their descent into Vault 111.)   
"Then the next thing I know I'm flash frozen for over 210 years and here I am today. My husband murdered and my son kidnapped." Steele says as she starts to become chocked up. Yet suddenly she catches visions of waking up and seeing two individuals by Nate and Shaun's pod. But just as sudden as they appear they vanish as well. Leaving Steele confused and disturbed.   
Shaking her head she looks up at Nick. "Okay! History 101 is concluded. Just wait for History 102 is coming soon!" Steele says with a smirk as she and Nick get up to their feet. Grabbing onto Steele's hand Nick looks at her with gratitude. "Thank you Steele. Thank you for giving me an insight of life before the bombs. Sorry if it caused you any distressed." Nick says with sadness and regret on his face.  
Walking up to Nick Steele wraps her arms around him and kisses him softly, savoring the feel and texture of his lips against hers. While he automatically wraps his arms around her. Also savoring the soft and lush texture of her beautiful and perfect lips. Catching a breath they both place their foreheads together.  
"You have nothing to apologize My Valentine." Steele says with love. "For if you think about it I'm probably the only living proof of life before the war. For anything that wasn't destroyed in the blast has either been lost or rotted away after all these years. So I'll take that as a win win situation for me!" Steele replies happily. As she does a small victory dance. Which always brings out a smile and a laugh out of Nick.  
"So does that mean we can leave and get off this death trap of a bridge?" Nick asks Steele. Who is already ahead of him as she's walking down the bridge yelling at Nick to hurry up and get his ass in gear.  
Smiling at his fiery and impatient Steele. Nick with caution runs up to catch up with her.  
*

Finally the end of the bridge was in sight. Smiling both Steele and Nick quicken their pace. Glad to finally be off the now renamed "Bridge of Death". "Thank God, solid ground at last." Nick replies as he flicks his cigarette butt away. "No kidding! I swear there were a couple of times we almost...." Steele stops mid sentence when her Pip-Boy suddenly starts rapidly clicking.  
Eyes widening Steele looks at her Pip-Boy and sees that her Geiger Counter is rising very quickly into the danger zone. But it was the change in the wind and the sound of metallic thunder that had both Steele and Nick looking at each other in alarm then automatically looking towards the southwest. What they see only confirms their worst fears. A Rad Storm was rapidly heading straight towards them. Glancing upwards Steele is filled with mixture of both terror and awe. As the sky becomes a swirling vortex of blackish/green clouds. As flashes of green lightning could be seen spidering across the towering dark thunderheads. Making this one of the worse Rad Storms Steele has ever witnessed.  
Both flinch as a loud boom of thunder roars across the sky. This comes as a blessing as it snaps both Steele and Nick out of their stupor. "Shit! Steele we got to get out of here!" Nick yells over the howling wind. Steele is already on the move as she takes off running. For her very life depends on it. Being a Synth, any form or type of radiation won't harm Nick. Worse case it might mess up with his secondary systems. But nonethieless he would be fine. But Steele on the other hand is not so lucky. For any high levels of radiation will prove fatal. And with a Rad Storm of this magnitude; if Steele doesn't find shelter soon she'll die in hours from radiation poisoning.  
Feeling like her lungs are going to burst, plus the agony coming from her right side. Steele keeps running. Even though Nick is right next to her. Steele can barely see him as visibility is practically zero in the greenish haze that has enveloping them. Her Geiger Counter is now frantically clicking as its reading up to 60-80 rads per second. And Steele can feel it. Barely making out the outline of a building Steele points and shouts as loud as she can to Nick. "THERE! OVER THERE!!!" Putting an extra burst of speed both Steele and Nick crash through the door. Steele falling to the floor while Nick slams the door shut. Timing it down to the second as the full force of the storm slams into the building. The wind shrieking like a banshee as the acidic rain pounds onto the building so hard that it makes hearing nearly impossible.  
Laying on the floor gasping for air while clutching her right side, which is now throbbing in agony. Steele feels horrible. As intermittent waves of dizziness and nausea overwhelm her at times. While it feels like her very strength has been sucked right out of her. Kneeling down next to Steele, Nick is very worried. For Steele's skin has taken on a pale grayish tinge as her breathing becomes more labored. The classic signs of radiation poisoning.  
Hearing the storm continue its onslaught Nick knows he needs to get Steele as far away from the outside as possible. Scooping her up he goes deeper into the dark war torn building. His sensors and scanners on high alert. Hearing a beeping noise emitting from Steele's Pip-Boy, Nick casts a glance at it and discovers this build is the The Bureau of Alcohol, Drugs, Tobacco, Firearms and Lasers. AKA The BADTFL. "I don't care what the name of the damn building is you stupid noisy thing. As long as I can get Steele away from the radiation the better." Nick grumbles to himself.  
Using his own built in Geiger Counter as a beacon Nick finds a suitable safe area that's deep within the remains of the building. In fact, I looks almost like the inventory lockup right next to some jail cells. Gently sitting Steele down with her back to the wall. Nick has to encourage her to find the Radaway on her Pip-Boy selection menu. But just by doing that leaves Steele exhausted.   
Taking a deep breath Steele looks up at Nick. Who's busy preparing the intravenous solution. And gently places her hand on his face. Causing Nick to stop what he's doing. "Don't worry about me Nick. I'll be good as new with a couple hours of sleep." Steele says tenderly as she closes her eyes. Smiling down at her Nick places a kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep my Love. God knows you deserve it after my little stunt." Nick says as he removes the armor surrounding Steele's right arm and gently rolls up her Vault Suit sleeve till her arm is exposed.   
With quick precision and care he inserts the needle into Steele's vein and begins the infusion. Having found an old nail Nick is allowed to hang the bag; thus freeing up his arms. While also Stim Paking Steele. Sitting down behind her Nick carefully moves Steele till she's in between his legs while having her upper body rest against his chest. Hearing her soft non labored breathing, Nick slowly starts stroking her hair then wraps his arms protectively around her. Doing one last scan of the area Nick goes into stand by mode. In this mode he can immediately switch to active mode and depending on the situation he can either totally kick some major ass or defend Steele and himself from an enemy attack. (Mostly focusing on Steele's safety and well being).  
For right now the two companions will stay and ride out the storm. Allowing the Radaway to purge the radiation that Steele has taken into her body. While Nick gets the chance to hold and protect his precious Steele as she quietly sleeps. Her even breaths a lullaby to Nick's ears.  
Finally, after six hours the Rad Storm is finally dissipating. Now only the cold rain with the occasional grumble of thunder could be heard. With the Radaway completely infused plus the Stim Pak, Steele feels much better. Briefly waking up Steele disconnects the IV tube and looks around. Seeing nothing that wants to maim, kill or eat her, Steele shrugs her shoulders, curls up into a ball and snuggles next to Nick.

*

Waking up several hours later Steele looks up at a smiling Nick. "Feeling better my Love?" Nick says tenderly. "Much better. Man I didn't realize how good that Radaway worked till I had to use it on myself. Definitely will be making more of this in the future." Steele replies. Bringing up her Pip-Boy Steele shows Nick under the STAT tab is her health status. "See? No radiation at all." Steele replies happily. Which seems to ease Nick's concerns about residual radiation. "Huh, well I guess that gizmo of yours does have its uses." A bemused Nick says.  
That being said and done. Steele and Nick decide to plunder what hasn't been taken. "Like the old saying goes One man's trash is another man's treasure." Steele grins at Nick. "Ha, another one of your old sayings?" Nick replies jokingly. "Hell no! That saying was way before my time!" Steele replies back with a bit of sass. While Nick decides to check the lower floors Steele is working on the pick lock to the evidence lock up. Finally after several broken Bobby pins and some very colorful words from Steele she breaks the lock.  
"Now...what treasures will I find in here?" Steele says curiously. Looking around she mostly finds a lot of booze, drugs and weapons (which are completely worthless). "Oh come on! There has to be something good in here! Otherwise who in the hell would lock the damn door!" Steele shouts out loud to herself. Seeing some high shelves Steele tires to reach them. Even jumping at times. But with no success. "Fucking eh! Tall people never ever think about us short people ever!!!" A now very pissed off Steele shouts.   
Grumbling very darkly Steele manages to find some crates that won't fall apart when she stands on top of them. "If I don't find anything good up here I swear to God I'll....hello? What do we have here? Coated in years (mostly likely centuries) of dust Steele finds two more Holotapes.  
The first being labeled "We Are Done." The second labeled "Eddie Winter 0".  
"Okay that's three Holotapes that have mentioned the Eddie Winter guy. Now I'm starting to really get interested in who or what this guy is." A puzzled Steele says. "Perhaps Nick might know....Ooo! I spy with my little eyes something shiny!" A happy Steele cries out as she jumps down from the crates and heads toward the corner of the room. What she sees fills her with giddiness and joy. "Holy mother of God! I've hit a goddamn goldmine!"  
Finished looking for what was left salvageable Nick doesn't leave empty handed. Finding several bottles of very aged whiskey and hooch and a full carton of cigarettes. Nick is very pleased with the results as he lights one up. Savoring the taste and texture. "Hey Steele! Find anything good?" Nick calls out to Steele just as he was walking around the corner and comes face to face with Steele holding a fatman loaded with a mini nuke. "Check out this bad boy I found Nick!" Steele shouts with exhilaration.  
Eyes widening with horror Nick let's out a startled cry as he dives to the floor, arms covering his head. While a look of fury crosses Steele's face as she looks down at Nick. "Nicholas Valentine! Do you seriously think that I'm stupid enough to lob a mini nuke in here?!" An angry Steele replies. Still laying on the floor with his arms covering his head Nick holds up a finger and replies in a muffled voice. "Okay, in response to your first question; the answer is no. I would hope you would know better. " Nick says as he looks up at Steele. "Also in my defense not many people turn a corner and come face to face with a person holding an armed fatman." Nick mutters as he looks around for his dropped cigarette, stands up, brushes his trench coat off and looks at Steele.  
"Speaking of which...where in the hell did you find both a fatman and a mini nuke here of all places!!?" An exasperated Nick holds both arms out imply the building as a whole. "The evidence lock up." Steele replies sweetly. Which only seems to annoy Nick further. "Swear they confiscated anything and everything back in those days." Nick says with sarcasm. Which causes Steele to look at him with an annoyed smirk. "Hey now! You found your little treasures and I've found mine."  
Steele says as she pats the fatman proudly. Then puts it into her inventory. "Now you do realize that I'm going to have to test try this beauty out right Nick?" Steele says in a matter of fact voice.  
Hearing this causes Nick to instantly stop walking and turns around and faces Steele. "No this Does Not Mean You Need To Try It Out." Nick says emphasizing each word. "What?! Why Not! I can at least try it out on something small! Come on Nick! It's a new weapon! I must try it out!" A completely giddy Steele replies.  
"Ok let's see....how about a car?" "No."  
"An abandoned building?" "No" "Over an empty area?" "Hmm" "The next group of baddies we come across?" Stopping Nick turns around and looks at Steele. "You sure are a persistent little thing now aren't you?" Nick tries to sound strict but fails when he sees Steele's beaming face. "Okay maybe a possibility." But only that! Otherwise keep it put up!" Nick says strictly but only starts to quietly chuckle when he sees Steele doing her victory dance. Finally after completing her dance Steele looks at Nick.  
"Well I don't know about you but I'm ready to get back on the road. You ready?" Steele asks Nick. "Weather permitting I'm good to go my dear." Nick replies back as he finishes off his cigarette. Tilting her head Steele looks at Nick with concern. "Ok out of all the Rad Storms I've seen and been in that one was one of the worse. Any idea?" A worried Steele asks Nick.  
Looking at Steele face to face Nick tells her his input. "Most likely the storm was building up strength and already a strong storm when it crossed over the Glowing Sea. For what I seen an heard the further south-southwest you go the Rad Storms are more frequent, stronger, longer lasting and potentially more lethal." Nick says worriedly.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Time out! The Glowing Sea? Last time I checked the state of Massachusetts was a coastal state which bordered along the Atlantic Ocean. It did not have a sea within it! Or did we have some major geological events occur during the 210 years I spent under ice?" A now curious and slightly confused Steele asks. Taking the time Nick explains to Steele what is considered the most dangerous and lethal part of the Boston Commonwealth: The Glowing Sea.  
"Originally the communities southwest of Boston is now ground zero of a massive nuclear detonation during the Great War ." Nick replies as he looks at Steele. Who slightly pales and gulps. "Most likely the same detonation I saw as I descended into Vault 111." Steele says with horror. Nodding his head Nick continues "The Glowing Sea itself is a dangerously irradiated hotspot, with extremely high to lethal radiation levels throughout the area. It is not technically a "sea" either. But rather a large isolated patch of heavily irradiated landscape, ripped up and reshaped by the atomic blasts that carpeted the area." Nick continues.   
"Although I get the sense that who ever named this place didn't have a firm grasp of the meaning of the word "sea." Nick replies monotonously. "From what I have heard much of the Glowing Sea consists of scorched earth spotted with radioactive ponds, charred trees, wrecked cars and heaps of rubble, with hardly any signs of previous civilization. What few buildings remain that weren't outright reduced to thinly-spread debris are half-buried by landslides and sinkholes caused by the bombs" Nick says somberly. Now here comes the interesting part. For when normal rain clouds that pass over the Glowing Sea, like our storm we just had, actually become irradiated and spread radiation into other parts of the Commonwealth wasteland in the form of Rad Storms" Nick says while looking at Steele. Who has a surprised/shocked look on her face.  
"Jesus....I've always wondered what happened to that area where the first bomb that hit Boston fell. Let's just hope and pray to God we never have to go there." Steele says quietly as a shiver goes up her back. " I can't imagine what that amount of radiation has done to any living creature that could survive at such lethal levels of radiation." Steele says. Then freezes in terror.  
Suddenly looking at Nick with a terrified look on her face Steele asks Nick in a shaky voice. "Nick! There's something of absolute importance that I must ask of you!" Alarmed Nick quickly answers "What is it? What's wrong?" In a low voice Steele utters one word. "Spiders. Am I ever going to see any giant mutated spiders?"   
Confused at first Nick looks at Steele with a curious expression on his face. "Spiders? Um, not that I know of. Wait..don't tell me you don't like spiders?" A perplexed Nick asks Steele. Looking at Nick with a serious face Steele replies back. "Don't like? (Laughs) No, no, no my dear Nick. I don't like spiders...I HATE SPIDERS! I have and want nothing to do with those horrible wretched things!" A creeped out Steele yells out in a high pitched voice. While doing a small dance. "You're really serious aren't you? No joking around?" Nick questions Steele in an amused tone of voice. Snapping to attention Steele glares darkly at Nick.  
Instantly freezing on the spot Nick does a small gulp. For this isn't any normal glare Steele is giving him. This is the glare that's usually reserved for Sturges when he does one of his screw ups. "I'm.Not.Joking." Steele says with finality. "You see that's a part in our marriage contract. Any and all spiders are for you to kill." Steele states to a completely baffled Nick. But soon turns into him chuckling. "Heh heh, well my Love if that's one of my duties then so be it." Nick replies teasingly. Yet there is no teasing when he wraps his arms around Steele in a tight loving hug. As he whispers into her ear. "No matter what creatures or objects that brings you any sort of distress; know that I'll always be at your side to protect you. That's a promise with all my being."  
While returning the hug ten fold Steele looks up at a smiling Nick. "We're partners Nick. We watch each other's back no matter what." Steele says with absolute determination. "I couldn't of said it any better Steele." Nick says proudly.

*

Finally after several hours of walking to duo finally stand in front of the entrance to Goodneighbor. "Now Steele I want you to be on your best behavior." A stern Nick says to Steele. "I will, I will Nick. But if I see Mr. Asshole again then I can't promise you anything. "Special insurance" my ass!" I should of just shot the guy and been done with it." Steele says darkly. "Well thankfully you Did Not." Nick replies emphasizing on the last two words as he opens the door leading into Goodneighbor.  
Their first stop is the Old State House. Walking up the steps leading to the top floor their moves are constantly watched from the Triggermen. "Wow this is such a warm welcoming environment you guys got here." Steele says out loud to no one in particular. Though she does notice that Nick is walking very close to her, his own eyes scanning the area. Instantly on guard, Steele also starts glance around at intervals. Not seeing anything doesn't ease Steele one bit. True her "six sense" isn't going off but that still doesn't explain the tension felt everywhere.   
Finally they make it to the top floor and are once again meet with the cold stares of two Triggermen guarding the door to Hancock's office. "Boss ain't seeing anyone today." One of the Triggermen says with a haughty smirk. "Huh, a damn shame cause I didn't come all this way to be turned away. Now, be a gentleman and get the hell out of my way." Steele says angrily. Her blue eyes flashing. "You wanna repeat that you little bitch?!" The second Triggermen utters as he walks towards Steele. Snarling Nick steps in between Steele and the Triggermen. "Say that again and I'll kill you." Nick growls low and menacing, a dark murderous aura could be felt emitting from him.  
Standing behind Nick watching his back Steele closes her eyes, reaching deep within her inner self and breaks the chains. Opening her eyes Steele's entire demeanor changes. Sensing a change Nick casts a quick glance at Steele and knows that something is different. Her face is completely stone like, yet her eyes are cold and calculating. Staring at the two Triggermen like a predator watching their prey. Her body is loose but ready to spring into action. But it's the dark merciless aura that has Nick's attention.  
"So it's going to come down to this." Steele says in an even toned voice. "Okay boys how about a deal. You kindly get out of our way or well shoot you're sorry asses till you're either so full of bullets we could make a damn statue out of your worthless hides or you're bleeding and dying." Steele says coldly. "Truth be told I myself like the second option." Steele says casually with a small smile on her face. Which immediately has the Triggermen on guard with their fingers on the trigger of their Tommy guns. This also has Steele and Nick ready to bring out their weapons.  
It's dead silent, the air is so full of tension you could practically cut it with a knife. This was all leading up to a major gunfight. Suddenly the banging of doors followed by a loud shout from a very pissed off Hancock interrupts the two groups. "The fuck is going on here?! Why are you boys aiming your guns at my special guests?!" Hancock angrily shouts out. "But..boss we thought you didn't want any visitors..." One of the Triggerman barely gets the words out when Hancock moving at inhuman speed backhands the Triggerman flinging him to the floor hard.  
"That's why you don't think!" Hancock snarls at the Triggerman. You only have one job and that's it!" Looking at the other Triggerman Hancock glares at him with lethal intention. "Don't think you're getting out of this you little shit!" Hancock growls. If I ever hear, see or have any complaints of the stunt you two just did to anyone else then you'll be getting a knife in the gut from yours truly! Now get out of my sight before I decide to kill you both right now!" Hancock says to the two Triggermen while casually flipping his traditional knife around.  
"Fahrenheit! I think it's time we re-teach these men into what proper Triggermen are suppose to act." Hancock says to his second in command. "Understood Hancock." Fahrenheit says. Fahrenheit is a mid age female with orange unladylike style haircut who wears armor over her road leathers. She's also leader of the Neighborhood Watch and Hancock's second in command.  
The Neighborhood Watch is responsible for keeping order in Goodneighbor. Acts of theft or violence are answered with a hail of bullets, but visitors who stay out of trouble have nothing to fear from these local guards.   
The Neighborhood Watch act as police and are under the command of John Hancock, the mayor of Goodneighbor. The settlement guards wear patched -three piece suit, worn fedoras and use Tommy guns. The Neighborhood Watch are all male and consist of humans and ghouls, unlike Diamond City Security.  
Leaving the three of them in the lobby. It's clear that both Steele and Nick are very angry over the recent events. Steele now returned to her normal self. Before Hancock could explain the situation Steele was all over him first. "What the hell was that?! Last time I checked everyone was welcomed her. Not treated like prisoners!" A furious Steele yells at Hancock. I'm only going saying this once Hancock. If this is the treatment I'm expecting from myself or any of my traders then you can consider our contract and friendship terminated!" Steele says with a cold finality.   
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Let's take a breather and chill for a second." Hancock says as he's holding both hands up. "Look I'm sorry this all went down. Those two idiots knew better but decided to act on their own. Which is not how the Neighborhood Watch works. We work together as a single unit for one purpose. To protect the people of Goodneighbor and handle illegal or disruptive actions that may arise from time to time." Hancock replies in a calm yet somber tone of voice. So I'll ask both of you again. Do you forgive the actions that was wrongly brought up against you?" Hancock asks nervously. Both Steele and Nick look at each other and nod their heads. "Yes, Hancock all is forgiven." Steele says in a calm voice. "But we need to do some major talking after this." Steele says to Hancock.  
"All may be forgiven from Steele. But for me there is one thing I will not tolerate or be as forgiving as Steele is." Nick says as he walks up to Hancock. Being much taller Hancock has to tilt his head up to look at Nick. "Which would be what?" A puzzled Hancock replies. "I'll only give you this one warning John. If I hear or witness anyone disrespecting, threatening, or causing Steele any emotional distress I Will Kill That Person. Without any mercy or remorse." Nick says coldly. His yellow glowing eyes flaring with anger. Which has Hancock widening his black eyes in surprise. For Nick has never ever threatened to take a life in such a cold blooded way.  
"She's already been through enough hell that no one could even begin to understand her pain and sorrow." Nick says with a frown. But foremost the most important thing is as my wife anything directed at her will also be directed at me. Understand?" A stern Nick says to Hancock.  
Yet the only look on Hancock's face is that of complete surprised. "Hold on! Did you just say wife? As in Steele is your wife?!" A completely flabbergasted Hancock utters. Looking over at Steele, who merely smiles with joy. Hancock continues "Its true then?! You and the circuit board are married?!!" Laughing at his last remark Steele brings up her left hand showing the golden wedding ring while Nick does the same thing then they both hold hands. "Holy shit! Then what the he'll are we standing here for?! We need to congratulate the newlyweds the Goodneighbor way! " Hancock replies happily as he leads both of them into his office.  
Sitting side by side on an old worn couch Steele and Nick are facing both Hancock and Fahrenheit. While enjoying some hard liquor, straight from Hancock's personal stash. Taking a long inhale on some Jet a calmed and somewhat mellowed Hancock breaks the silence. "So you and the circuit board. Ha! Never thought I'd see the day!" Hancock laughs to himself. "Guess my chances of wandering the Commonwealth with the "Emperor" are gone for good." Hancock says in a playful manner. Unfortunately, Nick isn't such a good mood after that last remark.   
Casting a quick glance at Steele Nick says to her out loud "You know I've always heard the rumor that ghouls are nearly immortal. I'm thinking I should investigate this theory. What's your input?" Saying this only has Steele shaking her head in amusement while Hancock is laughing up a storm. Holding up his hands Hancock finally concedes defeat. "Alright, alright Nick. I get the clue. Hands off your girl." Hancock chuckles. Which has Nick smugly smiling. Taking another inhale of Jet Hancock stares at the two while rubbing his chin in deep concentration. "So if you two are married, then how do you....?" Hancock barely gets the words out when a very flustered and brightly blushing Steele intervenes. "OKAY! WE'RE DONE HERE! DIFFERENT SUBJECT RIGHT NOW!" Steele yells out in a high pitched voice as she glares at Hancock with murderous intent.  
"Whoa there sister! I get the hint! Forbidden topic, completely off limits. Got it! Now will you knock it off with the glare?! Jesus you could kill a freaking Deathclaw with a look like that!" A frantic Hancock tries to backtrack out of this mess. "Hey Nick! How about helping a fellow comrade out!" Hancock glowers at Nick. Who with a lit cigarette is sitting back and enjoying the show. "Sorry John, but you got yourself into this mess you got to get yourself out of it." Nick replies smugly. "What?! You damn traitor!" Hancock growls at Nick. "Yo! Fahrenheit! How about helping your boss/mayor out!" Hancock pleads to Fahrenheit. "Sorry boss, but I don't interfere with another woman's battles unless needed." A smiling Fahrenheit is also enjoying the show between Steele and Hancock.  
"It's just you and me." Steele says with a wicked grin. Usually Hancock is not one to back down from a fight ever but technically this isn't a real fight. Just a friendly standoff. Smiling Hancock looks at Steele. "Alright then Sunshine this round is yours. "Sunshine?! Oh no....not another nickname!" A dismayed Steele says as she slumps down onto the couch next to Nick.  
"Oh ho ho! Loving the new name ain't ya Sunshine!" A grinning Hancock says victoriously. "And that's why I'm king of the Ghouls." A very content Hancock gloats. "Alright before all that goes to your head how about we discuss what just happened out there with the Triggermen." A serious Nick replies. "Ah Nick! Always the one to ruin the mood!" Hancock groans out loud. "Hey, they started it first. So you damn right we're going to know the reason for that little "incident" we had." Steele replies while air quoting "incident".  
Sitting down on the couch in front of the two Hancock lights up a cigarette and takes a long drag. Exhaling a plume of smoke Hancock tells his tale. "A couple of weeks ago I was betrayed by one of my own." Hancock says in an even toned voice with a trace of anger in it. "What?!" Both Steele and Nick exclaimed. "Who in the world would be stupid enough to steal from you?" Steele questions Hancock. "Obliviously someone with a death wish." Nick replies while lighting up another cigarette.  
"Her name was Bobbi No-Nose. A no good rotten corrupted little bitch. Who had the balls and try to dig a tunnel underneath and into one of my personal store rooms." Hancock growled low, his black eyes menacing. "Heh heh heh unfortunately for her the storeroom she broke into was emptied out. So it was just me, Fahrenheit and my boys. Let's just say we made an example of them, well what was left of them, to the entire city that you don't mess with the boss." Hancock says with a wicked smile.   
"So...is that why all the Triggermen are acting like they're walking on eggshells?" Steele asks Hancock. But instead everyone in the room is looking at her with confused looks. Suddenly self conscious Steele starts looking around in confusion "What? Is it something I said?"  
Lightly chuckling Nick looks at Steele with an amused look on his face. "I'm taking that's another old saying of yours?" As a look of dismay comes across Steele's face. "Are you guys serious?! So basically you're telling me that since The Great War non of those metaphoric sayings continued on?" Steele asks the group. Their silence was all answer Steele needed.  
Letting out an aggravated sigh Steele continues. "Okay, let's reword what I just said. Hancock, why are all the Triggermen on edge like they're expecting trouble?" Steele says irritably. "Well now that I know what you're saying...."Hancock says casually till he sees Steele glaring at him again. (Cough) "We've seem to be having issues with Gunners both outside and inside of Goodneighbor." Hancock says darkly. "Gunners?! Great that's all we need." Nick says unhappily.  
This time it's Steele's turn to look around in confusion. "What are Gunners?" Steele asks. Hearing a feminine laughter Steele looks at Fahrenheit. "You've never heard of the Gunners? Huh what rock have you've been hiding under?" Fahrenheit says with a haughty smirk. Bristling after that comment Steele angrily stands up and looks at Fahrenheit with a look of fury on her face. "Okay, you cocky asshole just to let you know I didn't have to worry or deal Gunners because they didn't exist in my time, which was 210 years ago! I had bigger threats to deal with like an impending nuclear war; in which we can all see the results of that!   
Oh, and as for that rock you spoke of? How about being stuck inside a Vault that Vault-Tec tricked me, my entire family, plus my entire neighborhood. Instead of being decontaminated we were cryogenically frozen for over 200 goddamn years. In which I witnessed my husband being murdered right in front of me while I couldn't do a damn thing about it then to add insult to injury those same strangers took my son and re-froze me for another 10 years. Upon which after I woke up, I find out that everyone I knew and cared for is dead. Leaving me as "The Sole Survivor" of Vault 111." Steele says bitterly, hating that title with all her being, as hot tears could be felt rolling down her face.  
Shaking her head Steele turns and runs out the room. Without a word Nick gets up and follows Steele. As he's exiting he glances at Hancock, his glowing golden yellow eyes promising retribution for this.  
Running out into the empty lobby Nick sees no signs of Steele. Yet sight isn't needed to locate Steele.   
Walking down a hallway Nick hears in one of the empty rooms Steele's heart wrenching sobs. Freezing him right on the spot. Closing his eyes Nick is overwhelmed with a black murderious rage that wants him to destroy anything and everything in his way. For no one harms or distresses his precious Steele and walks away from it. Gritting his teeth and clinching his hands so hard that the metal hardware of his hands could be heard grinding. Finally letting out an exhale Nick is finally in control. Not this split personality that he's seemed to developed over a period of time. Mostly this other personality had one thing in mine: the protection of his wife and soulmate.  
Carefully opening the door so not to startle Steele, Nick enters the room and the sight he sees nearly breaks him. For in the farthest corner of the room Steele is sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up with her arms wrapped around them, while burying her head onto her legs sobbing. "Steele? It's me." Nick says softly. Looking up at Nick, Steele lays her head on her knees as tears continue to flow down her cheeks. Sitting down beside her Nick starts rubbing her back in comfort.  
"Why Nick? Why did my family survive, yet only to have Nate killed and Shaun taken. While everyone else died a horrible death?" Steele says quietly. "I don't know Steele." Nick says honestly. "We all trusted Vault-Tec, and yet they used us for their damn experiments! "Congratulations on being prepared for the future!" Ha! More like lambs being led to the slaughter." Steele replies coldly. Putting his arm around her Nick pulls Steele close to him. "I'm sorry Steele. I can't imagine going through all you did. I know that doesn't mean much or take away the pain. But know that I will always love and support you anyway I can." Nick says tenderly as he places a kiss on Steele's head.  
Turning so that she's facing Nick Steele replies back. "But that's where your wrong Nick. Everything you say or do matters to me. You keep me going when at times I almost want to quit. You're the family I thought I would never have again." Steele says lovingly to a speechless Nick. "True I've meet many people since I emerged from the Vault. But you, you Nick hold a special place in my heart and make me fill whole. Which I've never felt with anyone else." Steele says with all honesty.  
Running Steele's last comment several times through his processor has Nick being overwhelmed will several feelings and emotions all at once. Happiness, love but the most important one of all: a sense of belonging. For being a Synth throughout the years Nick has dealt with the racism and hatred of being a Synth. But ever since he met Steele, shes showed him nothing but love, belonging and comfort.  
Looking at Steele, Nick gently places his hand on Steele's cheek. With his thumb he wipes away a tear. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Steele. I'm the luckiest man in the world that you where the one that got me out of that Vault." Nick says tenderly. "And even though you hate Vault 111. I for sure am grateful for it. Because without it you would of most likely been killed from the detonation. And I would of never got to meet my precious Steele, who's my loving wife and soulmate." Nick says as he stands up and reaches his hand out for Steele helping her to her feet.  
"Oh Nick." Steele says as tears of happiness start falling as she hugs him with all her might. While he gently hugs her back. Then looking at each other they kiss slowly and gently. Needing each other's presence. "I love you Nick. My one and only Valentine." Steele says with pure happiness and joy. "I love you too my precious Steele." Nick says warmly.  
"Now I need to go and apologize to both Hancock and Fahrenheit." Steele says as she and Nick holding hands are walking towards Hancock's office. "Do what you wish. I'm right behind you." Nick encourages Steele. Knocking on the door they're met with a worried looking Hancock. "Come on in." Hancock replies. "Look I just want to...." Hancock was saying before Steele held up a finger. "No, Hancock I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was rude and disrespectful to both you and Fahrenheit. It's been an emotional roller coaster the past several days and I took it out on you two. Which is not right. You guys didn't know my past and I lost my temper at your comments. So, do you forgive me Hancock and Fahrenheit?" Steele says.  
Looking at each other both Hancock and Fahrenheit nod their heads. Apology accepted Sunshine." Hancock replies with a smile. "Trust me, we all have our own personal demons of the past." Hancock says truthfully. Letting out a sigh of relief Steele smiles back.  
"Steele, I am also sorry for my rude inappropriate comments when you asked about the gunners. I did not know your past history with a Vault and would not of made that comment about living under a rock. So do you accept my apologies?" Fahrenheit stated. Smiling and holding out a hand Steele replies "Apology accepted." As both of them shake hands.  
"Now to answer your question. Gunners are the largest mercenary group in the Commonwealth. They are military trained, well organized and equipped several killers for hire. They have several strongholds around the Boston area. Their methods are attack on sight using high fire ranged or laser weapons . Rumors have it some groups have access to power armor." A very concerned Fahrenheit replies.  
"Okay if these Gunners are being troublesome then why not just kick them out?" Steele asks. "Because unfortunately that's not the Goodneighbor way. As such they haven't been doing anything wrong, otherwise The Neighborhood Watch would of caught on and then we would have amble reason to evict their sorry asses." Hancock says with frustration. "Which from the reports I get from all the Triggermen, nothing has happened to go to that extreme. Those Gunner bastards are up to something, we just don't what." An annoyed Fahrenheit says. "Hmm...perhaps since Nick and I are "new comers" we might hear something. Worth a shot." Steele replies. "Otherwise we'll keep our ears open and play the innocent bystander role." Nick replies adding to Steele's last comment.  
Trying to suppress a yawn Steele feels like she could fall over and sleep for eternity. These last few days have been taxing both mentally and physically. "Oi Hancock know any good places to call it a night?" Steele asks Hancock with a smirk. Already knowing what's coming. Looking at Steele with an almost insulted look on his face. "Did you really just ask me that Sunshine? Seriously? I am the mayor of Goodneighbor so yes I do know a few places." Hancock tries to sound severe and disapproving but fails to when he sees Steele smiling playfully at him. ("Little smart ass.") Hancock mutters to himself.  
"Go to Hotel Rexford and tell Clair Hutchins that the mayor's special guests require a room." Hancock tells Steele. "With that you'll be all set." Hancock says with a mischievous grin on his face. Raising and eyebrow Steele and Nick make their exit.

*

Finally after going down all those stairs has Steele panting and extremely tired. "You doing ok there Steele? A concerned Nick asks Steele. "Yeah...I'm good.. Let's go find this hotel Rex thingy." Steele says while leaning against the wall slurring her words while her eyes are half closed. "Yeah right, in your condition I bet you couldn't walk in a straight line without falling on you face."Nick says with absolute certainty. " I could too! An offended Steele says as she tries to walk in a straight line but ultimately fails and falls into Nick's waiting arms. "See? Told ya." Nick says triumphantly. "Oh shut up." Steele's muffled voice could be hear.  
Kneeling down Nick looks at Steele. "Alright Missy I'm giving you a piggyback ride to Hotel Rexford. No complaining." Without any protests Steele hops aboard. Wrapping her arms around his neck while enjoying the wonderful scent of him. While he wraps his arms around her legs supporting her. Also enjoying the closeness of her next to him and also being captivated by her unique and sexually arousing scent. Reminding him of sweet smell of the mutated fern flowers, which ironically smells like roses and asters flowers with their wild and sweet smelling scent.  
Finally arriving at Hotel Rexford, Steele is completely zonked out. Her even breathing is another signal that's she's asleep. Walking up to the desk Nick is met by a petite elderly woman of colored skin. "Hello there. The names Clair Hutchins. I'm the desk manager of this hotel. Are you here for a room or do you want the history of this magnificent hotel?" Looking rather confused Nick replies "Um no I'm not interested in the history. Look, Hancock said to tell you that two special quests are on their way. So, here we are." Nick replies awkwardly.  
Eyes widening Clair responds "You're the mayors special guests?! Well by golly follow me! I'll show you two to your room!" Getting up she takes off walking at a brisk pace. Looking behind her she makes another comment. "Looks like your companion has beaten you to it." Clair says while looking up at a sleeping Steele.  
"Well we've been on the road for several days." Nick replies politely. "Several days? Clair's says as she brings out a large set of keys and unlocks the door. "If I may ask. Where are y'all from? A curious Clair inquiries as they go upstairs. "Sanctuary Hills. It's a small community that's clear in the northeastern part of Massachusetts. Nick answers Clair's question.  
"Well bless my stars! No wonder you two are weary to the bone! Now off you two get! Here's the spare key to the room. Just know it's 50 caps if you lose it." Clair responds. "Thank you." Nick replies back. "Oh save that for later! You two get some sleep! You hear me!" Clair's voice could be heard as she descended the stairs.   
Just as he was about to unlock the door he feels Steele's legs tightening around him. "Don't worry I got you covered just in case." Steele whispers into Nick's ear. Keeping her head down. While having her left arm continued to be wrapped around his neck, while her right arm is behind Nick's back holding onto her 10.mm. To anyone else it looks like Steele is still sleeping.  
Very carefully Nick unlocks the door, immediately scanning the room for any threats. While Steele is waiting for the signal, her finger on the trigger. "We're clear." Nick says. Letting out a sigh Steele slides down Nick's back, holstering her gun. While taking inventory of the room. A one bed, one dresser, a half bath which most likely had no hot water. "Humph, well better than outside or in building that's slowly falling apart..." Steele frowns on that last part. "Oh yeah definitely better." Steele reassures herself.  
Turning around Nick looks at Steele. "So how long have you been awake my Love? Hmm?" Nick asks Steele. "Ever since that Clair woman woke me up with her non stop talking!" A grumpy Steele replies while yawning. "Well then come on my precious Steele let's call it a night shall we?" Nick asks Steele. "I'm not going to argue you with that. Today's just been....memorable, both good and bad. So not only am i physically tired I'm also mentally exhausted as well." Steele says as she's drooping her shoulders from weariness. "And don't you even think about apologizing Nicholas Valentine!" Steele says strictly. "Truth be told it felt good to share my memories and experiences. Otherwise how do you plan on learning from them and moving on?"  
Steele inquiries Nick.  
"Well I for one am glad that I got the chance to listen and learn more about you my Love. And hope to learn more in the future" Nick says with absolute certainty. While removing his trench coat, his fedora and holsters Nick casts a quick glance at Steele and nearly blows a fuse as she uses her Pip-Boy and deselects all her apparel. Leaving her gorgeous body for all Nick to see.  
For a few minutes Nick could only stare at Steele's beautiful and sexy body. He could feel his coolant rushing throughout his systems as pure sexual desire floods its systems. But putting that aside (though with extreme difficulties) Nick throws the rest of his stuff on top of the dresser except his pipe revolver and slides into bed with Steele. Laughing when he puts his pipe revolver underneath the pillows and sees that Steele has done the same with her 10.mm. ("Great minds think alike.") Nick thinks to himself.  
Snuggling next to Steele , Nick wraps his arms around her protectively. While she moves right next to him. Her body fitting against his perfectly. Her even soft breathing already has a soothing effect on Nick. "Good night my Valentine." Steele softy says to Nick. Nuzzling her neck Nick replies "Good night my precious Steele." As sleep overcomes Steele. Nick allows himself to enter stasis mode. 

*

Who knows what awaits our two companions. For tomorrow will bring many surprises and unique adventures. But with Steele and Nick working side by side, they can take anything the city of Goodneighbor throws at them. Or can they?

*To Be Continued *


	16. Steele Magnolia  Part 2: Guns and Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day two in Goodneighbor. Steele is ready to find out if she can find a replacement her shotgun. But, many surprises are in store for the two. Not to mention the rising tensions as the Gunners are making their presence known. And Steele gets the opportunity to meet the well known singer Magnolia. Plus the ever vilgillant MacCready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Art of War by Sun Tzu
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crusade_for_Freedom
> 
> Falloutwiki.com
> 
> And yes the gun in this chapter really exists. THE TERMINATOR 246 damage plus 15 explosive shell damage. Oh how many times this damn thing has both saved and killed me.

Heart of Steele (16)  
Chapter: 16 Steele Magnolia  
Part 2: Guns and Bullets  
Matrix12

It's early morning at Goodneighbor. The late nighters are leaving the bars soon to be nursing massive hangovers. While several rookies are already passed out on the ground. A typical day in Goodneighbor. Soon the Triggermen will be relieving their partners at different intervals. Never the same way twice. While the merchants set up shop for today.  
Yet, there is something off today in Goodneighbor. And everyone knows it. For several Gunners have been staying within the city. Just to make their presence known. Yet not causing any trouble at the moment. Many of them can be seen wandering the streets. Almost as if mapping out the city itself. But whenever confronted they would merely say "I'm just walking! Got a problem with that?!" Giving the Triggermen no choice but to let them be.  
At the Old State House Hancock is looking at his city below. Casually flipping his traditional knife. Except this time it's in annoyance. "The fuck are you Gunners doing in my city?" Hancock snarls out loud. "Fahrenheit! Have any of The Neighborhood Watch found or noticed anything going on with these Gunner bastards?!" Hancock snaps. "None. It's almost like they're either planning or waiting for something." Fahrenheit says with contempt. "Well, it's not happening here! Fahrenheit, tell our boys that if they see anything as much as a twitch out of line from those Gunners to fill their sorry asses so full of lead that they'll sink straight to Hell!" Hancock orders his second in command. "You got it Boss." Fahrenheit replies with a dark smirk.  
*  
At the Rexford Hotel both Steele and Nick have slept peacefully and restfully all night. Exiting out of Stasis Mode Nick dismisses the usual message across his optics, after seeing no abnormalities. He tries to move but is startled when he finds he can not. Tilting his head down Nick smiles. For it seems that Steele is the cause of his immobility. Her arms are wrapped around his waist, as her head is resting on his chest with her hair cascading all over, while her legs are bent across his legs. Her soft even breathing is music to his ears.  
There was something Nick always noticed when he slept with Steele. Whenever he woke up he would always noticed that Steele would be sucked up right against him or curled up around him. Like she is currently doing. Finally he had to ask her why she did it. Her answer was simple. "You're warm." ("Huh guess I never felt warm to myself.") Nick thinks to himself.  
Suddenly the soft moaning from Steele brings Nick back into reality. "More....give....me....(Moaning)....Nick.." Steele moans as she wraps herself tighter around him. "She's sleep talking?!" Nick could barely think straight as erotic desire floods his systems. Sending electrical arousal surging throughout his entire neuro network.  
Yet, he knows how tired Steele has been both mentally and physically these past few days. So waking her up to satisfy his own needs is out of the question. Nick comes to the conclusion. Only to let out a low groan, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as a sleeping Steele starts nuzzling her face against his chest and neck in an almost catlike motion.  
Laying there Nick could only go through this erotic torture until Steele wakes up. And when she does wake up; she's going to be all his for the taking. But until then he can't do anything but wait. "If there's a God up there. He must really hate me." A miserable Nick groans to himself.

[Several Hours Later]

*  
Waking up yawning and stretching Steele feels fully rested. Looking down at Nick, Steele is about to say good morning when suddenly Nick grabs her and flips her onto the bed with him on top of her. "Nick?! What are you...." Steele started to say when she stops and sees the raw hunger blazing from his eyes. "Now, you're all mine." Nick growls. And that was all the warning Steele had. For after hours of torturous waiting to the point he thought his processor and circuits would combust. Steele was finally awake and all his.  
Clamping his mouth over Steele's luscious lips. Nick starts ravishing her mouth with his. His tongue captivating hers. Moaning Steele wraps her arms and legs around Nick. Savoring the feel of Nick's tongue intertwining with hers. Breaking off Steele's lips are swollen from the onslaught from Nick. Only to close her eyes and cry out when she feels Nick trailing kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.  
Finally, finally after waiting for what felt like an eternity Nick can at last unleash all this pent up sexual energy. Normally he'd like to take it slow with Steele, but not this time. Not when he feels like his very circuits are burning with a fiery desire.  
While teasing Steele with his kisses, Nick takes both hands and starts massaging Steele's plump breasts. Rubbing and twisting each nipple between his thumb and index fingers till they become taunt peaks. All the while hearing Steele's moans and cries of pleasure only fuels Nick's hunger even more.  
Trailing his tongue down her chest, Nick stops and swirls his tongue around Steele's navel causing her to cry out in surprise. "Nick you're killing me!" An ecstatic and completely aroused Steele says in a blissful voice. Her body trembling with pleasure. While feeling her sex pulsating with sinful erotic anticipation.  
Grinning with a carnal smile Nick slowly starts spreading Steele's legs out into a spread eagle position; while she automatically wraps her arms around her legs. Feeling completely exposed under Nick's heated gaze has Steele feeling exhilarated. Gazing up at Nick with a haughty look Steele cocks an eyebrow. "Well, what are you waiting for Mr. Detective?" Steele says in an sultry voice. And with that the fuse was lit.  
Laying down Nick views his treasure with an unsateable hunger. Taking his tongue he's starts licking Steele's wet hot slit from the bottom up. While circling his tongue around her clit. Doing this several times. While hearing Steele moaning out loud only entices him more. Then he starts teasing Steele by kissing or licking her swollen folds. "Oh, yes Nick more! I want all of you Nick!" A panting Steele cries out.  
Hearing this confession come from Steele has Nick losing all touch with everything, except for the woman in front of him and at his mercy. With a low growl Nick wraps his arms around Steele's legs and clamps his mouth over Steele's dripping wet sex and pierces it with his tongue. Swirling and flicking it inside her  
Causing Steele to scream with ecstasy, her hips bucking against Nick's hold on her.  
Pausing in his torment Nick looks at Steele. "Now...now...my dear sweet Steele. Be mindful of those next doors to us." A bemused Nick replies. Instantly blushing three shades of red Steele clamps her hands over her mouth and flops back onto the bed mortified. Only to muffly moan when Nick starts up again. Suddenly screaming into her clamped hands when she feels Nick's tongue brushing along her G spot. Arching her back Steele is overwhelmed with exquisite pleasure.  
Unable to take it any longer Steele pulls her hands away from her mouth and starts massaging her breasts, taking her index fingers and starts circling and pinching her nipples into tight peaks. Closing her eyes as euphoria flows throughout her body. Suddenly emitting a startled squeak when she feels her hips and lower back being lifted up.  
Looking back at Nick, Steele is filled with erotic arousal. While Nick stares down at his woman. No, not that title. But his beloved wife and soulmate. Who stares back at him with those damn gorgeous eyes of hers and those perfect and sinful lips of hers.  
"You know it's not polite to keep a woman waiting. Mr. Detective." Steele says alluringly with her eyes half lidded. Her long thick lashes only adding fuel to the fire.  
Grinning with a predatory look Nick whispers one thing. "Mine." As he thrusts his fingers into Steele's hot drenched sex. Filling her till she cries out with happiness. Nick's thrusts are brutal and hard, as he slams his fingers in and out of Steele. Finally relieving this sexual pressure that has built up till to point of agony.  
While Steele is enjoying this new rough, fast paced sex. "Oh God Nick! Your thick fingers feel so goddamn good! Keep going! Don't stop!" A panting Steele begs Nick; while she thrusts her hips with his fingers. Smiling with male domination, Nick only goes faster and harder.  
"God, Steele you're so tight this morning. But no match for me." Nick says in a low pleased voice. The thought of being courteous to the neighboring residents was totally out the window. As the sound of creaking bed springs and the moans from both Steele and Nick was all that was heard from their hotel room.  
Feeling Steele's sex tightening around and capturing his fingers. Along with Steele's cries of "I'm cumming". Nick leans over and captures Steele's mouth just as the orgasm takes her body by storm. Muffling her screams, while feeling Steele's sex throb and pulsate around his fingers. Nearly causes Nick to blow a fuse.  
After having his fingers released, Nick lays on top of Steele and the two start devouring each other's mouths. While Nick takes his fingers and starts going over every aspect of Steele's body. Enjoying the feel of her soft body against his cold metal right hand and his weathered intact left hand. Looking up at Nick with a pleased smile. "Damn talk about a wake up call. I definitely can get used to this." Steele says. "I aimed to please." Nick replies sarcastically. Which only results in Steele swatting at him with a pillow. "You Lunkhead. What am I going to do with you?" Chuckling Nick replies "Deal with me till the end of time and afterwards. As he lays his head down on Steele's chest. Laughing Steele starts caressing Nick's smooth head lovingly till both of them fall back asleep.

*  
Finally equipping her Pip-Boy, all her gear and reloading all her weapons Steele heads out. Telling Nick she'll meet him downstairs in the lobby. Walking down the hallway to go downstairs Steele meets up with a ghoul coming out of his room. "Good morning". Steele says politely as she walks past him. "No, it can't be...it's....it's YOU! From Sanctuary Hills right?!" The ghoul stranger exclaims while pointing a finger at Steele.  
Hearing this causes Steele to freeze in her tracks. And slowly turns around facing this possible new threat. For this isn't Goodneighbor for the hell of it. "Maybe. Maybe not. Who wants to know?" Steele says nonchalantly. "Oh I know you're from Sanctuary Hills. 1209 Sanctuary Hills. In The House of Tomorrow. Am I right?" The ghoul says haughtily.  
Eyes narrowing on her target Steele crouches into a defensive position. "Who the hell are you?!! No one knows that information except...Vault Tec. Are you with Vault Tec!?" Steele demands angrily. "I am Vault Tec! Twenty years of loyal service!" The ghoul proclaims.

*  
Back in their hotel room Nick is finally finishing up getting dressed. Kinda hard to get dress when Steele kept teasing him every moment she could get. From kisses and love bites here and there, to caresses from those damn wonderful hands of hers. Almost to the point Nick was about to tackle Steele and show her what real torment was all about. Finally putting on his fedora Nick was ready to go meet Steele. Just as he was walking out the door he hears Steele's angry shouts. Slamming the door Nick takes off running. Pulling out his pipe revolver and with a snarl on his face. Nick was ready to kick some major ass.

*  
Warily walking up to the Vault Tec Rep Steele looks at him with her piercing blue eyes. "Seeing the ghoul wearing an off yellow suit, white dress shirt and a red tie with a matching fedora. "Wait a minute. I do remember you. You're that annoying pain in the ass sales person from Vault Tec! You wanted all our information for our place inside the Vault!" Steele says with shock.  
"Then...you do remember me? I knew it! I was right! I was....Oh God please don't kill me!!" A look of terror comes over the ghoul's face as he crouches down, arms covering his face. Startled Steele turns around to face this new threat. But relaxes when she sees it's just Nick. Yet notes a black murderious aura emitting from Nick. As he's slowly walking towards the crouching ghoul his gun in his hand.  
("Shit! Not good NOT GOOD!") A frantic Steele thinks as she goes to intercept Nick.  
Walking up to the ghoul it's clear what Nick's intentions are. This ghoul is a threat to Steele and possibly the others. From the horrors he's heard from others of this Vault Tec. Plus hearing what happened to Steele personally from her experience in Vault 111. Only one option is available.  
But just before he could aim his gun he's suddenly intercepted. He's about to push the individual out of the way, when he hears her voice, Steele's voice. Suddenly it feels like ice cold water has been poured over him. Extinguishing the dark rage burning within him.  
Suddenly blinking his eyes Nick looks down and sees that Steele has placed herself between himself and the ghoul. Both of her hands are on his chest in an attempt to stop him. Her face full of worry. "Nick? Is that you?" Steele says hesitantly.  
Smiling Nick places both hands over Steele's. "The one and only. My precious Steele." Nick says lovingly.  
"Thank God!" A relieved Steele says as she hugs Nick. Who instantly hugs her back. "I heard you shouting and I thought you had ran into trouble. As usual." Nick says smirking as Steele scowls up at him. "That's why I took off running. Then hearing you mentioning Vault Tec I knew this man was going to be a threat." Nick says as he glares at the Vault Tec Rep.  
"Hey! I'm no threat! Honest! I wouldn't hurt a fly!" The Vault Tec Rep protested. Casting a glare at the ghoul Nick growls three words. "You be quiet." Immediately shutting the ghoul up. "Hold on Nick. Let's hear him out. It's not very often I get to meet another person that I know from my time period who survived the war." Steele says. "Wait what?!" A surprised Nick says as he looks down at Steele. Who merely nods her head.  
"It's true. I was at the gate begging for entrance to the Vault. But was denied because "I wasn't on the list." The Vault Tec Rep says bitterly. "Yeah, I remember now. Seeing you as I was running to the Vault." Steele says somberly. "But tell me something. How in the world did you survive the blast? Let alone the shockwave that followed suit!? I mean hell! The bomb detonated only a few miles away! I knew that anyone who was not in the vault was instantly vaporized from that point. So how?!" A curious yet puzzled Steele asks.  
"Heh heh heh simple really. As I was selecting everyone from Sanctuary Hills for entrance to the Vault; I was also snooping around for a fail safe fallout shelter in case I didn't get into the Vault." The Vault Tec Rep says with a cunning smile. "I ended up finding a cellar that I turned into my own personal fallout shelter. When I was denied access I ran all the way back to Sanctuary Hills and sealed myself in just as the bomb was going off. Quite clever don't you think?" The Vault Tec Rep says smugly. "Unfortunately the radiation from the fallout changed me..." The Vault Tec Rep utters with resentment.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up. You're saying that you were snooping around my neighborhood for your own personal gain?" A stunned Steele says. "You creepy bastard! You better not have been anywhere near my house or I'll shoot you right here on this spot!" An outraged Steele shouts at the Vault Tec Rep. "Your house? Oh God no! Not with that crazy annoying robot you had!" The Vault Tec Rep hastily replies.  
"First of all it's have. Codsworth is still perfectly functioning thank you very much." Steele says in a displeased voice. "So then, Mr. Representative which house did you use for your cellar?" Steele continues. "Um...let's see...if I remember correctly it was Mr. Russell's cellar I used." The Vault Tec Rep said. "Why do you ask..." He stops mid way when he sees Steele's face paling, her eyes widening and taking a few steps back.  
Attuned to Steele's reactions and emotions. Sensing her discomfort Nick gets right behind Steele in case she needs any comfort or protection. "Mr. Russell? As in Kurt Russell?" Steele says in disbelief. "Yes. Why do you ask? And why the look?" The Vault Tec Rep says in confusion.  
"Well first of all I can't tell if you're the bravest or stupidest person on the planet. For you see at the height of the Resource Wars, Mr. Russell became the meanest reclusive asshole in the entire neighborhood! Always accusing everyone of being a communist spy or that he was going to kill all of us Red Bastards. Not to mention all those damn dogs he had! I remember him saying that he personally trained each dog to kill." Steele says grimly. "And by personally, I mean using illicit drugs." Steele adds with a disgusted look on her face.  
His face becoming pale The Vault Tec Rep gulps. Well now...I never knew that info. But you. Look at you. Two hundred years and you're still perfect! How? How's that possible!?" The Vault Tec Rep says in disbelief. "You really don't know?" Steele says. "Know what?" A confused Vault Tec Rep says. Suddenly Steele shoves The Vault Tec against the wall and stares at him coldly. "Before we go any further you're going to tell me everything you know about Vault 111." Steele says darkly as she bring out her 10mm and holds it to her side.  
"Hey now! What's with the hostility all of a sudden?!" A bewildered and startled Vault Tec Rep exclaims. "Shut up and start talking!" Steele growls. "Okay! Okay! Vault 111 was designated to the inhabitants of Sanctuary Hills and Concord. It was a Vault that only a selected few were chosen to live in. Just like all the other Vaults. For the selected few were to survive the nuclear apocalypse, live and repopulate till the all clear was given. That's it! That's all I know!  
Why? Why do you ask?" A very perplexed Vault Tec Rep asks in a small quiet voice.  
Letting him up and holstering her gun Steele takes a deep breath. "Because Vault 111 wasn't a normal Vault from the start. It was an experiment by Vault Tec on the effects of cryostasis. What we thought were decontamination chambers were actually cryo pods. And they froze us. For 210 years we were frozen. I myself just recently woke up and quite literally thawed out." Steele says.  
"What?! Vault Tec never told me that! Unbelievable! Well, I had to get to the future the hard way. Through the remains of human civilization as it fell into ruins. The filth and decay! The bloodshed that was a daily routine! But worse of all look at me! I'm a ghoul! A freak!" The Vault Tec Rep angrily shouts the last words.  
"You're better off than those in the Vault." Steele says bitterly. "How can you say that! You're perfectly normal your...!" Looking at him with sorrow and anguish on her face and in her eyes Steele tells him the truth of Vault 111. "Everyone but me is dead." Steele says her voice empty and barren. Without a word being said Nick wraps his arms around Steele. Giving her love and support.  
Taking several steps back a horrified Vault Tec Rep looks at Steele. "They're dead? All of them? How! How did that happen?!" A distressed Vault Tec Rep utters. "I'm not so sure on the details, just that there was a failure in the life support systems. Everyone but me and my family died from asphyxiation." A worn out and tired looking Steele says quietly. "But if that's the case then where is your husband and child?" The Vault Tec Rep asks. "My husband was murdered and my son kidnapped. That's all I know." Steele says sharply. Clearly ending the discussion.  
"So, Mr. Vault Tec Rep, be grateful you weren't on the list. Otherwise you would be a frozen corpse." Steele says curtly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But the fact still stands! Look at me! I'm a mutated freak!" The Vault Tec Rep raved. "But you survived." Steele says. "Huh? Yes...but look at what I've become." The Vault Tec Rep starts to say when Steele puts both hands on his shoulders. "Your body may of changed but you survived what killed millions even billions of people. You're a survivor. Take that with honor." Steele says confidently while Nick smiles with pride at his precious Steele as he wraps his arms around her.  
"You know you're right. This whole time I've been looking at all this in a negative way. But you might be the push I need to give this second chance at life a try." The Vault Tec Rep says with a smile. "But there is one thing that I can't fix." The Vault Tec Rep says sadly. "Oh? What's that?" A curious Steele asks. "You know...you're the only other person I met from before...before the bombs fell, before those communist bastards destroyed everything!" The Vault Tec Rep yells out in anger. His heavy breathing is the only sound heard. Until a very interested yet also very lost Nick speaks out.  
"I hate to interrupt your theatrics but what is a communist/communism you two keep talking about?" A confused Nick looks down at Steele. Looking at Nick Steele smiles brightly. "Congratulations you two! Get ready because History 102 is about to begin!" Steele says happily as she sits on a chair. Without saying a word Nick sits down as well, while looking up at the bewildered Vault Tec Rep. "Trust me if you value anything personal you'd better sit down." Nick says. His face serious. Giving a startled squeak The Vault Tec Rep quickly sits down.

*  
Sitting on chairs in the middle of a small lobby area is a human, a synth and a ghoul. To most people it would cause them to pause and stare. But here in Goodneighbor nothing doesn't surprise anyone. Looking at Nick Steele continues the conversation. "Okay you remember me telling you about the Resource Wars." Nick nods his head, his full attention on Steele.  
"Well there's also a flip side to the war. Not only was it about resources but also political issues. The countries of Russia(USSR),China, North Korea, North Vietnam and Cuba were under communist control. Communism is basically a type of government in which all property and resources are owned by a classless society. Not by individual citizens." Steele says. "Those red bastards wanted to take over our country, our rights and our freedom!" The Vault Tec Rep growls. "It was either us or them! Nothing in between! True I was a loyal employee of Vault Tec but secretly I was also a proud member of The Crusade for Freedom!" The Vault Tec Rep shouts jumping to his feet.  
"Whoa there! Calm down and relax! Steele says to The Vault Tec Rep. The War is over now. Hell two centuries over! No need to get all riled up over something that is no longer going on. I mean who knows if those countries still even exist?" Steele says in a soothing voice. "You must be joking! That you don't harbor any resentment to those communist bastards; especially with you and your husband being in the military!"  
"Alright that's enough!" Steele stands up in anger. Holding a finger up Steele continues angrily. "Listen well Vault Tec Rep. You're about to cross a line that you do not want to cross. What I felt, thought, saw or remembered about the events both pre and post war is for me and only me to know. Understand?" Steele says in an authoritative voice, her eyes cold and her body posture stiff and ridged with fury.  
Only to flop back down into her chair. Taking a deep breath and with her eyes closed and rubs the bridge of her nose in irritation. "I swear that's why there are two...well in our case three things that are never ever to be brought up in a conversation. Religion. Politics. And for you and me Past lives. Agreed?" Steele questions the ghoul. "Yeah I can agree with that." The Vault Tec Rep says in a sulking voice.  
Watching the entire conflict between Steele and The Vault Tec Rep was taking every Nick had to not throttle the ghoul and end this conflict. ("And here I thought I could get Steele away from any reminders her past till this noisy idiot came up!") An angry Nick thinks to himself, as he glares at the ghoul.  
Opening her eyes Steele looks at Nick. "Okay in conclusion to our little history lesson; without any further interruptions." Steele says as she casts a side glance at The Vault Tec Rep. Where the other countries had communist beliefs here in the States we were capitalists. Also called capitalism it was an economic and political system in which a country's trade and industry are controlled by private owners for profit, rather than by the state." Steele says.  
"Which surprisingly enough. Even after 210 years you still see it happening. For example the settlements we have or even Diamond City." Steele says as she smiles at Nick. "Huh, guess that goes with the saying "Somethings never die." Nick says as Steele laughs at that one. Hearing her beautiful laugh fills Nick's entire systems with a warm and happy feeling."  
"But that still doesn't solve my problem I'm having right now..." The Vault Tec Rep says. ("Oh sweet Jesus now what?!") An annoyed Steele thinks to herself. "Sighs...what's wrong now?" Steele says in a dull tone. "It's just that...that... Oh God! I've been alone for so long! No settlement wasn't a ghoul with 200 years of Vault Tec sales experience! The Vault Tec sobs.  
"Okay hold on! No water works here got it?" Pausing Steele rubs her chin in concentration. "Hmm..let's see...Oh! I know! How about you come with Nick and I back to Sanctuary Hills?" Steele says in a comforting voice. "Really? You mean it?" The Vault Tec Rep says eagerly. "Sure do. I'm pretty sure we can find something for you to do there. But just wait till you come back with Nick and I. Otherwise you're more than likely to get shot and killed on sight." Steele states the facts. "Wait what?!" The Vault Tec Rep shouts out in surprise. "Yeah...the Sanctuary Hills you knew, well let's say we've made some modifications to it." Steele says proudly. "So until then stay here until we come and get you alright?" Steele orders the Vault Tec Rep. "Don't worry about that! I'll stay right here, waiting for you two!" A delighted Vault Tec Rep replies.

*  
They both leave the Rexford Hotel in silence. Steele's mind is still trying to get over the fact that someone else besides her survived the war. ("But why of all people, why did he have to survive?!.") A very puzzled Steele thinks to herself. Her racing thoughts are broken when a metal hand shackles her wrist. Stopping she turns and looks at Nick. "Alright, Love what's got you so frustrated?" Nick says softly. Shoulders slumping Steele glances up at Nick. "Is it really that obvious?" Steele says. "Might as well be holding a neon sign above you head. Nick says with a playful smirk. "Oh ha ha. Very funny." Steele scowls at him. "What? I'm being honest here. Hell, you might put the signs at the agency to shame."  
Feeling her face heating up Steele glares at Nick. "Th...that...that's not true!" She stammers. "Hey the truth hurts. I should know since it's my job to find out the truth." Nick says in a pleased tone. His glowing eyes looking her over.  
Leaning her body back a bit while crossing her arms Steele eyes Nick with a cocked eyebrow. "This is coming from the "Great Clockwork Detective" Steele air quotes, who gets himself captured and locked up inside a Vault for two weeks and has to be the one getting rescued. Talk about reversing roles." Steele says in a matter of fact voice while shaking her head tsking him.  
"What?! When the hell did this come up?!" A startled Nick exclaims. Softly laughing Steele looks at Nick with a wicked grin. "It's called The Art of War.  
"Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak." Steele says with a mischievous smile. "And again, how in the hell does that bring up that experience?!" A flustered Nick says as he once again realizes that somehow and someway Steele has turns the tables on him....Again. "Simple. You either get trapped or lost in Vaults." Steele bluntly states the obvious.  
"I'll say what you said. The truth hurts." Steele says with a mocking grin. With a stern look on his face Nick marches up till he's right up to Steele and wraps his arms around her slender waist pulling her up against his chest. Looking down at her as she looks up at him. His glowing yellow eyes flaring with desire. "So you like to play hard ball hmm? Well I accept your challenge. But be warn I tend to be a little rough at times my dear sweet Steele." Nick whispers seductively into Steele's ear. Shivering with longing Steele gazes up a Nick. "Let the games begin. Mr. Detective. Steele says enticingly.

*  
Not realizing that during their whole ordeal they practically walked nearly half of Goodneighbor. Sitting down on a bench Nick motions Steele to sit down. He didn't have to ask twice as Steele sits down right next to him. Leaning her head against Nick's shoulder Steele closes her eyes and let's out a deep sigh. "Jeez, who'd thought we would go through all this trouble for a damn shotgun." Steele says somberly.  
"I think this goes a little deeper than what you're saying Steele. So I'll ask again. What's got you so frustrated?" Nick asks Steele. " Sigh, it's just I always kept it in the back of my head that maybe just maybe there would be other survivors like me." Steele says. "Go on my Love." Nick encourages Steele. Growling in frustration Steele gets off the bench and starts pacing back in forth in front of the bench.  
"Why! Why of all the people to survive the bombs did it have to be him! Swear I don't know wether to shoot the man or punch him in the face!" An exasperated Steele yells out. Hearing that last statement has Nick frowning. I don't think neither will help matters."  
"I feel so damn confused and lost right now. I mean ultimately in the end he's a catalyst in my life no matter how you look at it." Steele says as she flops back onto the bench. "A catalyst? In what way?" Nick asks Steele with interest. "Simple. It all depended on what my answer to him was." Steele says as she looks at Nick. Who tilts his head at her quizzicality.  
"Okay, let's say option one was I told The Vault Tec Rep No and didn't get into the Vault. End result was my family and I would of been royally screwed over and the bombs would of killed all of us." Steele explains to Nick while throughout the conversation was doing simple hand gestures.  
Something Nick has always noted and thought it was one of Steele's cute little traits. Depending on her mood though, the gestures would be simple to down right obscene and offensive. Which causes him to slightly smile. "And what's got you smiling? Hmm?! Last I checked this topic wasn't an enlightening matter!" An annoyed Steele's comment brings him back to reality. Looking at Steele Nick does a small gulp knowing that now he's somehow gotten himself in the crosshairs of Steele's wrath.  
Arms crossed over her chest Steele glares at her husband. "Well! I'm waiting!" A very vexed Steele bluntly states as she glares daggers at Nick while tapping her boot in agitation. "Okay okay! Hold on Love! I'm smiling cause I believe I already know what option two is and I for one is beyond happy that you choose it. I'm sorry you had to deal with the murder of your previous husband and you son being kidnapped." Nick say in a soft soothing tone.  
That seemed to have worked cause Steele was no longer on a warpath and instantly calms down. "Sigh....damn you always knowing what to say." Steele says as she leans into Nick who wraps his arms around her. Always making her feel safe,treasured and loved.

*  
"And I even brought us to the place for you to do a little window shopping." Nick says smugly as he lights up a cigarette. "Huh? Really?" A surprised Steele comments as she looks straight ahead at a small building with a large bright neon sign Saying "Kill or Be Killed". Standing up Steele heads for the building with Nick right behind her. "Hmm maybe I'll be able to finally get a replacement shotgun after all..." Steele says happily as she enters the store only to freeze in her tracks, her eyes widening with horror. "What the ever loving FUCK!?" Steele yells in terror as she turns around bolts for the door only to run into and knock down an unsuspecting Nick. "Ow! Steele! The hell are you doing?!" An surprised and slightly annoyed Nick says as Steele scrambles to get beside him.  
"There's an Assaultron in there Nick!! Hurry we have to run! Those things kill us not sell us things!" Steele yells as she grips onto Nick's arms urging him to run with her. "Steele it's okay. This one is different." Nick says soothingly as repositions himself. Placing both hands on each side of Steele's face Nick tries to calm her down. But what he sees causes him to feels a sharp pain deep within him when he looks at Steele.  
Her eyes are wide and filled with pure terror, her face has taken on an ashen color, her breathing is rapid, while seeing and feeling her trembling as her body is tense, ready to bolt at a seconds notice. "My, my looks like we have a live one today." A robotic feminine voice could be heard coming from the Assaultron. Stiffening Steele glares at the robot with hatred and fear.  
"The names KL-E-O. I'm the owner of Kill or Be Killed. I have a weapon for any occasion. Hunting, protection, cold blooded murder, HOT blooded murder. Each weapon is guaranteed to injure, maim or kill at your discretion. Except me of course. I only kill when I want to or when dealing with an annoying customer. So right now you have nothing to worry about young lady. Now are you here to look around?" KL-E-O asked Steele as she was now on her feet but still eyeing the Assaultron with a wary look and keeping her distance.  
"Depends. You do custom orders?" Steele questions the Assaultron. "Depends on what's being made, parts and of course if the price is right." KL-E-O says in a sassy voice. Walking up to the counter Steele firmly plants a piece of paper with schematics on it. And backs away from it quickly. With a clawed hand KL-E-O looks at the order.

Steele's Shotgun  
1\. Advanced Receiver  
2\. Long Ported and Shielded Barrel  
3\. Recoil Compensating Stock  
4\. Quick Eject Drum Magazine  
5\. Reflex Sight Circle  
6\. Suppressor  
7\. Fire rate 26 shells a minute that explode upon impact  
8\. Range 41 feet  
9\. Accuracy 56 feet  
10\. Weight 23.3 lbs

"Well? Can you do it or not?" Steele snaps at KL-E-O. "Can I do it? Ha! This weapon of yours is a gem! The power, the destruction and carnage one can do with this weapon! Oooo...I can feel my circuits tingling with excitement! Why yes Steele I can make your weapon. Mind though it's going to take several days maybe even a week and it will cost a pretty cap." KL-E-O informs Steele.  
"Whatever ...just give me a ballpark estimate." Steele says. KL-E-O only continues to stare at Steele. "Oh for the love of!! Don't tell me that even you as a merchant has never heard of that phrase?!" An exasperated Steele groans "I give up. I swear...." Steele could be heard grumbling in the background.  
Thankfully Nick comes to her rescue. "What my friend here means is what's the total amount." Nick says. "Well then. Why didn't your friend just say that?" A confused KL-E-O said in a haughty tone. I did say that!" Steele retorts darkly. "Also it's good to see you Nick Valentine. It's been so long since our last visit."  
KL-E-O said. Which instantly gets Steele's attention. "Hmm... I would say around 20,000-25,000 caps for the supplies the building and labor and including sales tax."  
KL-E-O says.  
Pausing with her finger tapping on her chin Steele looks at KL-E-O. "Put a rush order on it and I'll bump it to 30,000 caps. Steele says. Looking at Steele KL-E-O reaches a clawed hand out. Steele though hesitant takes her hand grabs onto KL-E-O's and shakes it. "A deal has been made. I'll let you know when your product arrives. Perhaps we'll see each other more in the future." KL-E-O says as Steele and Nick exit the store.  
Walking out the store next Nick knew Steele was not in a good mood. Walking ahead of him her shoulders were hunched and stiff. But before Nick could say a single word, Steele whips around and glares at him. "Nicholas Valentine! You better have one damn good reason why I don't kick your ass! A "certain" bot my foot! You're lucky I didn't automatically shoot the damn thing! Then you and I would of been screwed!" An angry Steele rants at Nick. "Also on a side note how long have you've known this female bot hmm?" A furious Steele glares at Nick.  
Hearing this from Steele has Nick slightly chuckling as he saunters up to her till he's right up to her. "What am I going to do with your territorial issue? Especially over an old bot like myself." Nick says in a comical matter. "Issue?! Oh you better believe it buddy boy! For you're mine! And I don't share what's mine! And old bot my ass! Hell! I'm older than you are! Steele states as she gazes up and down at Nick in a haughty manner. Hands on her hips with her blue eyes flaring with a challenge.

*  
Despite hearing this multiple times from Steele it always causes a warm sensation to form deep within him. For knowing that in this harsh, judgmental world especially with him being a Synth. Someone sees him for what he is. An actual person, who has feelings and emotions just like any human would. Who treats him with care, respect and most importantly of all love. Who treats him like an individual, not an abomination. And that person is the woman standing before him.  
Steele. A woman who saw the world she knew destroyed by the bombs only to be thrown into a world that is unlike the world and life she knew. Yet that hasn't stopped her yet. She'll usually always quote her familiar saying "You have to take things one day at a time." Always jumping at the chance to tell what life was like before the war. And also eager to learn anything and everything she can in this post war world she now lives in. Steele. His precious wife, lover and soulmate.

*  
With a smile Nick hugs Steele in a tight embrace. "You'll never ever have to worry about me doing or going anywhere Love." Nick says lovingly into Steele's ear. Caught off guard Steele automatically wraps her arms around Nick, a previous thoughts vanished. "How is it you always know what to say?" Steele says with a smile. "I'm just that good." Nick says with a coy smile.  
Only to get lightly smacked by Steele. "Keep saying that to yourself." Steele says as she walks past him. Walking around she starts noticing at first a few Gunners here and there. Then it was like one was at every corner. "Damn, Hancock sure wasn't joking about these gunners." Steele says as she's looking around. "I can definitely see some sort of militia hierarchy with these people."  
"Keep your guard up around these lowlife vermin." Nick growls as he moves closer to Steele. As for Steele, it was taking all her effort to keep herself from reaching for her guns and eliminating these Gunners. But under the Goodneighbor "Code" she couldn't. "This is nothing but one big ass ticking time bomb." Steele says worriedly at Nick. With a grim look on his face he nods his head.  
Continuing on their walk around Goodneighbor Steele turns to ask Nick something when she was "accidentally bumped into". The scrawny blond hair male gunner dramatically falls to the ground. "Hey watch where you're going you little bitch!" The young gunner who goes by the name of Thomas snarls at Steele.  
With a bored look on her face Steele merely looks down at the young man. "Wow. I haven't seen such horrible acting in my entire life. Well...I suppose you deserve some praise. If any." Steele says as she lightly claps her hands. Feeling his face heating up Thomas stands up and motions for his pals.  
Surrounded by three Gunners Steele and Nick continue this standoff. Hearing heavy footsteps from the left Steele sees a very heavyset male gunner with red hair glaring at her. "You better show some respect about us you stupid bitch!" The gunner who goes by the name Butch threatens Steele. Hearing Nick's low growling Steele while undetected places a hand on Nick to reassure him it's okay and to play along.  
"Respect is something that's earned. Not just automatically given out and expected. And from what I'm seeing none of you little twats have earned any respect or recognition from me." Steele says shaking her head with a frown on her face. Instantly hearing this has the two gunners bristled and ready to fight. Until a loud whistle pierces the air.  
Looking to her right Steele sees the third gunner making his debut. "Alright Gunners stand down!" A tall dark haired male gunner who goes by Seth commands his men. ("So, this man must be a higher rank than these two idiots.") Steele thinks to herself. Walking towards her with a slow swagger, his piercing blue cold eyes on her while having a sexy grin on his face, was taking all Steele had not to gag. Only to hear Nick softly chuckling and saying very quietly "Amateurs" has Steele smiling.  
"Gunners stand down!" Seth commands the other two. "Miss, I truly apologize for the behavior of my men. So how about this. You pay me 50 caps and we'll forget this ever happened." Seth says with a grin. Thinking to herself Steele starts going through her many pockets on her combat vest and finally finds what she was looking for. Grabbing his hand Steele places a used .50 cal bullet in Seth's hand.  
"The fuck is this?!" Seth says angrily at Steele. "Why your payment of course." Steele says happily. Switching tones Steele glares at Seth. "Because if we were anywhere else besides here, that bullet would be the end of you." Steele says coldly. Her face expressionless and her eyes focused on him. "Course that's if the Neighborhood Watch doesn't beat me to it." Steele says while extending her arm showing all of them this entire time have been surrounded by both the Neighborhood Watch and a group of angry spectators.  
"Gunners fall back! Don't think I won't forget this." Seth threatens in a low voice as he and the other gunners fade into the shadows. "Feelings mutual!" Steele yells back. "Stupid bastards." Steele grumbles darkly to herself as she turns around and sees a seething Nick. "I swear I'm going to murder Hancock and his stupid code!" Nick utters angrily. "If it was up to me those three would of been ripped limb from limb!" Nick angrily rants as he starts pacing back and forth. "For no one ever gets to talk to you that way ever!" Nick snarls as he resumes his pacing.  
Concerned about Nick's unusual sudden blood lust Steele steps out in front of him arm wide open. "Come here." Steele says softly. Looking at his precious soulmate Nick at first is reluctant but ultimately walks towards Steele till at last he's enveloped by Steele's embrace. Feeling his lovers embrace Nick wraps his arms around Steele. Closing his eyes while inhaling her captivating scent, as he feels her body pressed against his. But it was her soft -almost a lullaby like- humming that has soothed his dark murderious temper away. (A humming Steele used when a infant Shaun was upset.) While softly rubbing his back. "And you're the one who says that I have territorial issues? Ha! I believe it's the other way around Darling." Steele says nonchalantly.  
After their brief brush with their "excitement" Steele and Nick continue their casual walk around Goodneighbor. "So where can someone get something to eat and drink here?" Steele questions Nick. As her stomach growls rather loudly. Much to Steele's embarrassment. Softy laughing Nick looks at Steele with amusement. "That would be the Third Rail. Speaking of which I have another surprise for you." Nick says with a sly smile. "For your sake it had better not be another Assaultron or worse. Otherwise I'm going to dismember you with a screwdriver!" Steele threatens Nick. Hugging her tightly Nick looks down at Steele with his yellow glowing eyes flaring with a mixture of desire and anticipation. "Don't worry my Love, I think you'll enjoy this surprise. Nick says mysteriously.

*  
Walking up to a tall building with a sign reading The Third Rail Steele glances at Nick. "Is this the place you've been hinting at?" Steele asks Nick. "Looks like a plain ordinary building to me. So, not very impressive." Steele says in a monotoned voice. "Just trust me. This will be worth your time my Love." Nick says with a hint of mystery in his voice. Smiling Steele playfully shakes her head and leads on entering the building. "Okay, whatever you say." Steele replies.  
Steele's not surprised when she sees a ghoul standing in front of the doorway leading to a downstairs. But she is caught off guard when she notes the black tuxedo and top hat the ghoul is wearing.  
Speaking in a gruff tone the ghoul addresses the two. "The names Ham. I'm the lead bouncer of this place. You're only getting one warning, cause any trouble any you get to deal with me. Got it?" Ham states. "Okay... I'm game. Nick?" Steele says as Nick nods his head. "Alright. Head downstairs and enjoy your night." Ham says as Steele and Nick go down the steps. "Okay, now you've piqued my interest. Where do these stairs lead down to?" Steele says with interest.  
As she was going down the stairs Steele could hear the mesmerizing voice of Magnolia. Closing her eyes Steele smiles and starts swaying her body to the music. "Well this place already has kudos for the music." Steele says happily while hearing Nick softly chuckling. Reaching the landing Steele looks into the large room in front of her.  
The atmosphere is smoky and relaxed. Several conversations are going at once. The room itself is filled with different assortments of chairs and tables. Each seating an individual plus the traditional bar in the back which was being run by a Mr. Handy bot. But it was the far left corner that had Steele's instant attention. Corned off with thick red velvet ropes with a tall microphone in place was non other than Magnolia herself. Singing to the crowd before her.  
Steele could only stand there and see the woman whose music has captivated her since her emergence from the Vault. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Nick! It's Magnolia! Here live in person!" Steele says ecstatically. Looking down at Steele Nick smiles. "Surprise." Nick says happily. Only to grunt in surprise when Steele wraps her arms around his waist in a bone crushing hug. Nick could feel his feet lifting off the floor. "Oof! Good God woman what are you part super mutant?! Put me down!" Nick tells Steele in an attempted stern voice but fails to do so, for Steele still has a death grip on him as she's putting him down.  
"Well now I'm taking your liking your surprise?" Nick replies in a teasing voice. "Like it? I love it! How did you know she would be here?" Steele questions Nick. "Heh, like I said I've been around Goodneighbor for several years. Magnolia is the singer at the Third Rail. She usually performs on a nightly basis. As you already discovered on your Pip-Boy, Goodneighbor has its own radio station." Nick informs Steele. Who merely nods her head. "Yup." Steele says with a smile.  
"You ready to meet her?" Nick asks Steele. Completely freezing on the spot Steele looks at Nick with a completely dumbfounded look. "Meet her? As in face to face meet?" Steele says in awe. "Well that's usually how it goes...." Nick started to say when Steele grabs his arm and starts dragging him along. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Steele replies with glee.

*  
After finishing her song and hearing the applauding and cheers from the room Magnolia steps down from her stage and notes two individuals walking up to her. One face is already familiar, but the woman walking towards she's a new face. Over the years Magnolia has seen and recognized almost every face she's seen. Yet this one is new and somehow has a mysterious feeling to it.  
"My oh my what brings the Detective here of all places?" Magnolia's smooth voice brings goosebumps to Steele. ("Man her voice is something else. No comparison to the music I had in my time. Her music is so full of passion and it comes from her soul. (Sighs.) Good to know something good artistic wise survived the war.") Suddenly looking around Steele notices that both Nick and Magnolia were looking at her.  
With a giant smile on her face Steele introduces herself to Magnolia. "Hello there Magnolia. My name is Steele. I know you've probably heard this a million times but I just love your music. You're so passionate and how you ingrained your own life's story into your songs is truly a work of art. Also inspiring as well. For you're the first person I've heard singing ever since I woke up." Steele says to Magnolia.  
"Well, my, my I have to say to pleasure is all mine Steele. I didn't realize I had such an impact on your life. But I am confused by one thing." Magnolia says. "Which is?" A curious Steele asks. "You said since you woke up. What do you mean by that?" Magnolia asks for clarification. "Oh! I know what you mean. You see I'm a Vault Dweller so I'm still not use to the..um..new surroundings and people yet." Steele explains to Magnolia. (Although despising the term).  
"Ah I see. Now before we go any further there's something I must do first." Magnolia says with a smile. "Okay, what's that?" A hesitant Steele asks. Only to have Nick come up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Looking down at Steele he eases her discomfort that he's been sensing from her. "Don't worry about a thing. Magnolia has done this to all of us." Nick says in a warm and comforting voice.  
With a determined look on her face and her confidence up Steele looks at Magnolia. Alright let's do this. Give me your best shot." Steele says. Her body ready for anything Magnolia can dish out.  
(Laughter) "You really are a special one now aren't you." Magnolia purrs. "Huh? Special? Well, I guess so." A bewildered Steele says. (Laughter) "The moment I laid eyes on you I knew there's something different and special about you, isn't there? Don't tell me, let me guess."

Strength: "Ahh of course it's those powerful muscles of yours. Even with all the armor and clothing. I can tell your body is toned and built for strength." Magnolia says. "Well, surviving boot camp in the Marine Corps will do that to you. Plus fighting enemy forces at any given moment, you have to be in tip top shape in order to survive." Steele replies to Magnolia.

Perception: "It's your eyes. Quick and ...intense." As Magnolia stares into Steele's vivid blue eyes. "Amazing. I bet you never miss a detail hmm?" Magnolia replies. "Well truth be told. Without my glasses I'm damn near blind as a bat. But get me behind a scope and nothing escapes my sight." Steele says in a cool, calm and collective voice.

Endurance: "You're a survivor aren't you? I bet the whole world could stand in your way and you just keep on going." Magnolia says with confidence. "A...survivor. Yeah, I guess you can call me that." Steele says bitterly, her eyes downcast and her hands balled up into fists. Pausing Magnolia looks at Steele."Is something wrong? Did I say something wrong or to offend you?" Magnolia says worriedly. "Huh? What? No, its just (sighs) a long and complicated story that's all." Steele says reassuringly. "One I intend to hear." Magnolia firmly says. "What?! You don't have to waste your time on me!" Steele frantically says. "Too bad. I'll just adjust my schedule for a one on one talk. So nothing for you to worry about. Now shall we continue on?"

Charisma: "Hmm, I think I know a fellow performer when I see one. Good with your words. Knows the right things to say at the right time." Magnolia says with a smile. "Um...well your sorta right on that one." Steele says sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. Hearing Nick snickering Steele elbows him in the chest. Causing him to grunt in pain. "I'm sorry were you trying to say something Nicholas Valentine!" Steele glares at him. (Grunts) "Nope not a thing." Nick replies with a mischievous smile.

Intelligence: "Ahh that's it, you have that "I'm the smartest one here and I know it." Posture. There's something irresistible about intelligence don't you think?" Magnolia says with a cryptic smile. Smiling Steele looks at Magnolia. "Now, that's one you've hit the nail on the head." Steele replies. "I've always been book smart. Looking for new things to read and learn about. Sure as hell kept me out of a lot a fights when I was in school." Steele says as she remembers her childhood. But most importantly you had to have the knowledge and intellect when you're at the School of Infantry. Then it was Military Occupational Speciality. For which in my case was Engineering. But now that I'm in a whole new world it looks like I got a lot of catching up to do." Steele says with a nod of approval.

Agility: "Ahh it's your hands. They move even when you aren't thinking. Quick on the draw?" Magnolia inquiries Steele. "Oh you have no idea." Steele says, her voice taking on a low sexy tone as she gazes at Nick. As he gazes down at Steele. His eyes filled with happiness and adoration. A slow smile spreading across his face. "Oh? What's this? Has the Detective taken on a lover?" A surprised Magnolia responds. "More like a soulmate truth be told." Nick replies feeling Steele's fingers intertwining with his as she looks at him with joy. "The Valentine finds his lost love. Hmm might use that for future references." Magnolia thinks to herself.

Luck: "Now I know your ready for me to be done. But let's not forget about Lady Luck." Magnolia proclaims. "For me she's a second lover. But with you Steele. I'd say you're on her good side." Magnolia states. "Oh trust me. You don't know how lucky I really am." Steele says sincerely. "I believe you. I really do. Magnolia says.

"And there you go your S.P.E.C.I.A.L." Magnolia says to Steele. "Wow. That was amazing and really sweet of you." Steele says to Magnolia." Good thing I got a recording of it just in case I need a pick me up." Steele grins as she holds up a Holotape. "Wait you actually recorded the entire conversation?!" A surprised Magnolia states while looking at Steele. "Damn straight I did. Got to have my own piece of memorabilia with you Magnolia. Hell its even personalized as well." A smug smiling Steele says as she stores the Holotape into her inventory. "Hmm recordings..there's a thought. Maybe for possible future profits." Magnolia says as she grins at Steele.  
Turning around and walking from the stage Steele heads for the bar. "Order up or forever hold your damn mouth shut." The Mister Handy who goes by the name Whitechapel Charlie from behind the bar bluntly states in a British accented voice. With her mouth open in surprise Steele starts laughing to herself. "Oh ho ho! Man oh man! I like you already!" Steele says as she wipes a tear away from her eye. "  
"Watch your caps in this place. Folks behind the bar are as likely to rob you as those in front of it." Nick says as he walks up behind Steele. "Oh? You don't say?" Steele says with a raised eyebrow. "What's the word Charlie?" Nick asks. "Valentine. You actually going to buy something this time?" Whitechapel Charlie says in a very sarcastic tone of voice. "Ha! It will be a cold day in hell before I buy any of your swill." Nick says only to be shoved aside by Steele. "Well good for you Darling but I'm buying me something so move over!" Steele says. "Now whatcha got?" Steele says politely.  
"Well for you I can offer you a Nuka Cola." Whitechapel Charlie says only to be interrupted by Steele's pretended gagging. "Oh God that nasty shit! Fuck that evil stuff!" Steele says with a disgusted look on her face. "You know I tried a Quantum once. Not only got the radiation poisoning but I was up 3 days straight hallucinating. Never again. Never again." Steele says with horror. "Knowing my damn luck on how popular that stuff was going I wouldn't be surprised if they made a damn theme park..." Steele mutters darkly to herself. "No give me a shot of whiskey along with hmm both the squirrel bits and iguana on a stick please." Steele says as she places her order. "Well, well. Like the hard stuff I take it? Could of fooled me." A surprised Whitechapel Charlie remarks. "Oh, trust me. I'm full of surprises." Steele says with a mysterious smile. "Why do I NOT find that comforting." Whitechapel Charlie utters in a low voice.  
Looking at Nick who has taken a seat next to her Steele's "poking and prodding" has finally gotten her results. "Come on Nick. If I'm eating and drinking something you can at least join me as well. Come on please?" Steele says enticingly to Nick. "Fine. But only for you." Nick says as he casts a side glance at Whitechapel Charlie. Then she hears Nick start going off on quality, type and grade of Mr. Handy Man Fuel.  
"And that's how women are on top of the food chain." Steele says to herself as she continues to enjoy her meal. ("Hmm...this stuff isn't that bad. Hell, reminds me of some of those MREs back in the day.") Steele thinks to herself. ("Yet ironically I have yet to see a single living squirrel or an iguana to this day. *munching sounds* Oh well, sure beats the hell out of an empty stomach.") Steele continues her thoughts when she gets the feeling she's being watched. Looking to the seat beside her is a young man of short stature, light brown hair, blue eyes, while wearing a green cap and a duster looking at her.  
"Well, well, well haven't seen you before. You new around these parts beautiful?" The unknown male says to Steele. Which causes her eyebrow to twitch in irritation.  
"In case you ever need a gun for hire I'll be your man. Normally I go 250 caps but for you beautiful I do it for 150. By the way the names Robert Joseph MacCready." The man beside her says.  
Pausing in her dining Steele looks at MacCready with an annoyed look on her face. "Okay few important things you need to need to be very well informed of Mr. Robert Joseph MacCready. One: You call me beautiful one more time and things are going to get very ugly for you buddy boy. Two: I'm already taken. End of story. Three: Not interested. If I have someone or something that needs to die I'll happily do it myself. Four: If you're thinking of getting a free meal off me piss off. And Five: The names Steele." With her hand a few inches from his face Steele looks at MacCready with an unamused expression.  
"Geez do you always introduce yourself to others like that?!" MacCready says. "Only to annoying assholes." Steele states as she finishes up her meal. "Wait what?! How the hell am I annoying?" An offended MacCready demands. "You're sure doing a good job of it right now." Steele says nonchalantly as she turns and looks at him fully.  
"And MacCready? What the hell kinda name is that? I mean seriously who even comes up with a name like MacCready?! Christ the names people have come up for themselves over the past two centuries I swear has gone to hell in a hand basket!" An exasperated Steele grumbles. "Huh? Two hundred years? The hell are you talking about?" A confused MacCready says. "Never mind." Steele says firmly.  
"No way in hell! What did you mean by two hundred years ..." MacCready started to say when a loud commotion from the back interrupts him. "Hey! MacCready! Where the fuck did you run off to! Goddamn coward!" The loud booming voice of a male gunner was heard throughout the entire room. "Shit..." MacCready utters as he slinks low in his seat.  
"Friend of yours?" Steele asks MacCready. "Oh look! there's another friend of yours." Steele says as a second gunner comes out with a look of fury on his face. "What?! Goddamn it can't things get any worse?!" MacCready says angrily to himself. "Well for you yes. Cause it seems they're making a beeline up here. Huh, sucks to be you." Steele says.

*  
Spotting their target the two gunners Barnes and Winlock angrily make their way towards their target. Knocking several ghouls and humans out of the way. "Hey! Watch where you're going pal!" A ghoul yells at the two gunners. "Shut up freak." Barnes snarls at the ghoul. Hearing that comment caused several members of the crowd to approach Barnes and Winlock aggressively. The atmosphere becoming malevolent and tense.  
Whoever threw the first punch was unknown. But the moment it happened all hell broke lose. "Oh shit!" Steele yells as she jumps over the bar. Nick and MacCready following sute. While Magnolia very aware the signs of an impending bar fight joins the trio behind the bar.  
"Well things escalated faster than I thought." Nick replies while taking a shot of his drink. "You okay Steele?" Nick asks with concern. "Yup I'm good. And look! I found me a new friend." Steele says with annoyance as she shows him MacCready.  
Instantly Nick glowers at MacCready. Noting how close he is next to Steele. While his face is expressionless deep down Nick can feel a dark fury demanding to be unleashed. For Steele is his. And with MacCready being so close to her was taking all Nick had not to toss him over the bar into the fighting. Narrowing his glowing golden eyes Nick watches MacCready's every move.  
"Whoa hold on! The Detective is here as well?!" A surprised MacCready says. "You know Nick then?" Steele questions MacCready. "Know him? Hell everyone knows Diamond City's Clockwork Detective Nick Valentine." MacCready says.  
"Well good then! Cause this will make things so much easier!" A happy Steele says with a smile. "MacCready I'd like to introduce you to my husband Nick Valentine. Nick this is MacCready." Steele says. MacCready could only stare at the two, a look of disbelief and horror on his face knowing he was hitting on of all the people in the Commonwealth, Nick Valentine's wife. ("Oh God I'm so screwed!"). Moving closer to Nick -who automatically wraps and arm around her while continuing his fixed gaze on MacCready- Steele just looks at MacCready. "Told ya I was taken." Steele says with a very amused look on her face.  
All the while Magnolia was watching the entire conversation with an intrigued look on her face. ("Oh yes definitely will be making a song about this."). Magnolia thinks to herself. The lyrics already forming in her head.  
"So, um what's the plan?" A nervous MacCready asks both Steele and Nick. "Easy we're staying put. We're not getting involved in a fight that doesn't concern us. "But you!" Steele says as she points a finger at MacCready. "You should be out there since all of this started because of you instead of hiding like a damn coward!" Steele says angrily.  
"I'm not a coward!" A furious MacCready retorts." Looking at him Steele only shakes her head. "Yeah keep telling yourself that buddy boy. Those gunners knew you so that only gives you two options. Either your a gunner or are affiliated with them. Which puts two strikes on you. And believe me you don't want to strike out." Steele says in a low threatening voice.  
Suddenly all four of them cover themselves as a chair comes flying across the room smashing into the bar. Shattering all the bottles and having a mixture of glass and liquor rain down upon them. Hearing Whitechapel Charlie's enraged shouting in the distance. "That was a dick move." Steele says as she carefully removes shards of glass from her. While looking at all the liquor wasted. Such a shame.  
"You alright Steele?" A concerned Nick asks. "No not really. Both of us are covered head to toe in liquor and booze. They better have running hot water at the hotel or we're going to have issues." Steele grumbles darkly. Softly laughing Nick looks at Steele with a smile. "I'll take that as a yes that your alright." Nick replies.  
"Do you think it's over? MacCready says. "How about you peek your head over the bar and see." Steele says with a wicked smile. "Uh how about not!" MacCready replies irritably. "Don't you guys worry about a thing. I'm pretty sure Ham and his boys have taken care of the problem." Magnolia says with a smile.  
True to her words the gruff voice of Ham could be heard. "Magnolia? You alright?" Standing up Magnolia responds to Ham. Following sute Steele, Nick and MacCready stand up. "Huh hiding behind the bar. Typical" Ham says in a haughty voice. "Oh trust me Ham. You would not have wanted us involved. Your boys would been taking out bodies instead of unconscious idiots." Steele says with finality. Her blue eyes blazing. Plus since I currently don't have my shotgun you don't have to worry about property damage nor the messy clean up. So I guess we all win in some matter. Steele says with a smirk on her face. ("Holy shit I think this woman is serious.) MacCready thinks to himself. ("Now I'm more curious than ever to learn more about this woman. This Steele. I've seen my fair share of fighters. But this one, she's on a whole new level.") MacCready states the facts in his head.

*  
Finally after saying their goodbyes and Steele promising to tell her story to Magnolia. Steele and Nick head back to the Rexford Hotel. While MacCready heads his own way. Thankfully the hotel did have hot water. After washing their clothes; which nearly took an act of God to finally have Nick reluctantly hand over his precious fedora and setting them aside to dry  
Lathering themselves up and washing away the soap soon turns into a slow passionate act of love making. With her hands against the wall and her leg propped up over Nick's right arm. Steele could only beg Nick for relief as he's sliding his fingers in and out of her at a grueling slow pace. "Nick please please go faster. I can't take much more of this." Steele gasps. Only to moan when Nick starts kissing her neck.  
"I didn't hear you say please." Nick says in a carnal voice. (Gasping). "Please Nick! Go harder and faster! Make me cum with you inside of me!" Steele pleads to Nick. Letting out a low growl Nick starts pistoning his fingers into Steele's slick sex. Causing her to cry out as she feels her sex clinching Nick's fingers. Rocking back and forth Steele slowly rubs her firm ass against Nick's groin. Which causes him to groan with pleasure.  
So close. She so damn close! Finally in desperation Steele takes her fingers and start massaging her clit as Nick continues thrusting his fingers inside of her. Till at last she cums. Screaming out Nick's name as her body quivers with mini aftershocks.  
Blissfully spent Nick carriers her bridal style to their bed. Gently laying her down Nick crawls in right beside her. Laying on her side Nick moves till he's right up against Steele's soft body. Wrapping his arm around her. "Good night My Valentine." Steele says quietly. "Goodnight My Precious Steele." Nick says as he kisses Steele on top of her head

 

*To Be Continued *


	17. Steele Magnolia. Part 3: A Blinding Betrayal and A Bloody Revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the tension in Goodneighbor is at a breaking point between the citizens of the city and the Gunners. The treat of an all out war seems inevitably as the Gunners finally make their move against the city. One that will have repercussions to everyone. As one will come face to face with a sudden betrayal and one that threatens ones true love.

Heart of Steele (17)  
Chapter: 17 Steele Magnolia.  
Part 3: A Blinding Betrayal and A Bloody Revenge.  
Matrix12

It's been three days now since Steele and Nick have stayed at Goodneighbor. The mood of the city is tense and very foreboding. Not to mention the weather has seems to match the mood of the city. it's been cold and raining off and on for several hours.

"Stupid lousy weather." Steele grumbles. As she's walking down the dingy and overcrowded streets to see KL-E-O. While Nick is with Hancock (much to Nick's dismay) on dealing with the current issue with the Gunners. "And what the hell is the deal with all you Gunner assholes! Jesus Christ don't you guys have somewhere better to be?!" Steele continues to rant and rave. Which causes several Gunners to glare at her. While Steele ignores them as she walks onward. 

"Still flamboyant as ever I take it?" A male voice causes Steele to stop and turn around. "Well, well, if it isn't the Three Stooges." Steele says in an annoyed tone as Seth, Butch and Thomas come walking up to Steele. "Who you calling a stooge?!" Butch angrily says. Then turns to Thomas and whispers "What's a stooge?" In a confused voice. Snickering to herself Steele says to herself in a voice that can be heard. "Ah yes, if it isn't the typical male behavior. All brawns and no brains." As Steele turns and starts walking away. "Hey! Where do you think your going you arrogant bitch!" Seth yells as he grabs Steele's wrist. Acting on instinct, plus years of self defense training Steele explodes into action. Twisting her wrist, breaking Seth's hold on her; Steele turns around and brings her armored knee right into Seth's balls. His face paling Seth falls to the ground curling up in agony. Seething with rage Steele looks at the remaining two gunners and to any others nearby. 

"Touch me again...any of you...and I'll kill you. Hancock's rule be damned!" Steele says in a voice full of surpressed fury. Turning around she walks away. "You dare strike a Gunner Private!" Thomas yells at Steele, who flips him off as she continues to walking on. As Steele walks over to the Kill or Be Killed shop. Steele's mood hasn't improved very much. Normally several ghouls and humans high on their drug of choice would be jumping at the bit at a new customer. Offering several Chems for a "discounted" price. But as if sensing a dark deadly aura coming from Steele; several dealers either got out of the way or just stood very still as Steele walked by.

Finally arriving where KL-E-O's shop is located. Steele finds herself cold and miserable. Just prior to arriving to the shop a sudden downpour catches everyone off guard. Like magic the streets and alleyways were all cleared of every single occupant. Even the Gunners took shelter from the rain. Of course, like Steele and the Triggermen of The Neighborhood Watch they had to remain outside. Doing their duty in patrolling Goodneighbor and keeping everyone in line. "Swear I should of just stayed in bed today. At least there I know I would have been nice and warm and dry. I hate the cold and the rain. I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" Steele says to herself. Closing her eyes and smiling she can just imagine laying in bed right next to Nick. Feeling warm, dry and protected from her nightmares of the past.

Only to have the moment broken by a sudden fit of sneezing. "Oh come on! Now I'm getting sick! Can I not catch a damn break?!!" An annoyed Steele cries out. "You there! Come inside child before you catch your death of cold!" A raspy voice catches Steele's attention. Turning to the source of the voice Steele sees a female ghoul waving her inside a building. Looking up Steele sees a large sign with Daisy's Discounts in big red letters on it.

Entering the building Steele is about to introduce herself when a large towel is suddenly thrown at her face. "Ack!" Steele muffly cries out as she frantically gets the towel off her face. "Dry yourself off child. Good Lord right now you'd put a drowned mole rat to shame." The unknown female ghoul states. Ignoring the jab Steele dries off her hair and wipes off her glasses. "Um thank you..." Steele trails off. "Daisy. I'm the owner and merchant of this general store." Daisy states. "Now, that will be 50 caps for the towel." Daisy says. "What?! 50 caps for a towel?! Shouldn't I at least get a discount since I didn't technically purchase it?" Steele argues with Daisy. "Sorry child. No returns, no refunds, no exchanges, no nothing. Now those 50 caps you owe me." Daisy says as she holds her hand out at Steele.

"Greedy conniving old hag." Steele grumbles to herself as she gathers her caps for payments. "What did you call me you delinquent little ingrate!" Daisy angrily rounds onto Steele. "I'll let you know that someone of my grand age of 270 years I look magnificent!" Daisy replies in an arrogant manner. "Delinquent ingrate! Alright the gloves are off you old decrypted hag! I'll have you know that I'm 240 years old to this day! Therefore only a 30 year difference is between us!" Steele says victoriously.

"Wait....how's that possible that is to that you're that old and you're still human and not a ghoul? Or even more not pushing up hubflowers?! A confused Daisy says. Their previous argument pushed aside. "Tell me the answer child! And no lies!" Daisy states darkly at Steele. Looking at the ghoul Steele is not impressed. "Truth be told I don't have to tell you a damn thing." An irritated Steele states. But, you Daisy, You're just like me..." Steele starts to say when Daisy interrupts her. "I see nothing alike in either of us!" Smiling sadly Steele looks at Daisy. "It's true. Like me, you knew the world before the Great War started, before the bombs fell." Steele says. Hearing this instantly has a sobering effect on the agitated ghoul.

"Now to answer your question on how my age I'll give you the short version." Steele says to Daisy. "Bombs were falling, took shelter in a Vault, was tricked and got frozen for 210 years, got recently thawed out and here I am to this day." Steele says plainly as she's placing her payment on the counter. "Thanks by the way. I'll remember to pay you a visit next time I'm in town. Perhaps us "old folks" can do some reminiscing." Steele says as she walks out the door. "Hmm what a very interesting child. I to look forward to your next visit." Daisy says to herself.

Taking a deep breath Steele opens the door and enters Kill or Be Killed shop. ("Ok. Remember Steele it's just a friendly Assaultron. Even though it can turn me into a smoking pile of ash at any given moment... It's just a merchant. Nothing more nothing less.") A nervous Steele thinks to herself. Despite her positive thinking Steele stops dead in her tracks when she sees KL-E-O. "Well,well it looks like you got my note after all. A pity. I was hoping to add this beautiful piece to my personal collection." KL-E-O says. "Huh, after spending 30,000 caps for it I don't think so." Steele says with a smirk. "Now let's see if your caps is where your mouth is. Shall we?" Steele says to a somber looking KL-E-O."Very well. KL-E-O says as she places the new shotgun on the countertop. Eyes widening Steele picks up her shotgun and looks at it in awe.

"It's...perfect. Almost like the original! Wait hold on. Something's different." Steele says as she inspects the gun and even flicks her fingers against the barrel. "Whoa, what a minute... This isn't steel... it's titanium?!" Steele looks at KL-E-O. "My you are good with weapons." KL-E-O says in a low feminine robotic voice. "Correct. The suppressor, barrel, stock and drum magazine are all made out of titanium. True the weight is heavier but, it will be worth its weight in caps." KL-E-O replies with some sass in her voice. "Um, wow. I'm not sure what to say... Um thank you." A practically speechless Steele responds. "Let's just say it's an added bonus I give to only a few selected customers. Besides, if a woman is going on a killing spree she should at least do it using the best of the best." KL-E-O purrs.

"Now don't be a stranger now." KL-E-O says as Steele leaves her store. "Uh, yeah sure." Steele says awkwardly as she continues to walk down the street. Taking a deep breath Steele slumps down. "Thank God that's over with! It will be too soon if I have to meet KL-E-O ever again." Steele says unhappily to herself. "Well whatever. I Guess I'll head over the Third Rail and talk with Magnolia." Steele says to herself as the sky begins to darken and the ominous sound of distant thunder could be heard.

Arriving at the Third Rail Steele is once again soaking wet from another sudden downpour that she tried and failed to outrun. Stomping up to the entrance one of the Triggerman from The Neighborhood Watch made the fatal mistake on laughing and commenting on Steele's appearance. An mistake that has the triggerman finding himself suddenly being thrown out into the pouring rain and sitting in a rather large puddle. Before he could protest Steele had already entered and slammed the door behind her.

"Stupid jackass! I swear can this day get any worse." Steele grumbles darkly to herself as she stores all her wet gear into her inventory. Leaving only her Vault Suit, holsters, the Kremvh's Tooth strapped to her back, wedding ring, combat boots and her Pip-Boy."Thankfully my Vault Suit can air dry since it's not all that wet." Steele says as she adjusts her glasses. Steele looks around and notices that the usual grumpy bouncer Ham isn't here to usher her inside. "Okay...that's odd." Steele quietly says to herself. "I've never heard of a bouncer leaving his post without a having a replacement." Opening the door Steele descends the stairs. Each step her unease grows till her inner voice is practically screaming at her that something very wrong is going on.

The first indication was that there was no sound of people. Usually you can hardly hear yourself think in the usually jammed packed bar and lobby area. Bringing out her 10.mm Steele makes it to the bar room floor. Scanning the area Steele sees Magnolia slumped down right up against her stage. All thoughts aside Steele rushes up to Magnolia. "Magnolia?! Hey are you right?! Steele says as she feels for a pulse. Relief floods through her when she feels a strong pulse. Then suddenly something catches Steele's eye. On Magnolia's right upper arm appears to be some sort of dart.

"What the hell?! Is... is that a tranquilizer dart!?" Steele says to herself as she pulls the dart out. Suddenly looking around Steele is filled with disbelief when she sees that Whitechaple Charlie is offline. His precious and pristine bar a total wreck. "What...what's going on here!?" Steele exclaimed as a feeling of dread fills her. That dread soon turns to horror when a low moaning could be heard. Frantically looking around Steele finds Ham beside the bar almost out of sight.

"Oh my god...Ham who did this to you?!" Steele says as she kneels down beside the stricken ghoul. Ham slowly raises his face at Steele. Both of his eyes are black and blue, one so badly bruised that it was already swollen shut. His lips were split and bleeding. Spitting out several bloody and broken teeth. Ham manages to say in a low painfully voice utters a warning. "Behind... you... kid." Standing up and barely turning around Steele sees a gunner swinging a tire iron at her. Without a second thought Steele instinctively raises her left arm to protect herself only to cry out as pain explodes down her arm, as she hears the sickening sound of bones breaking. Her left arm is now limp and at an odd angle. Instantly her Pip-Boy starts alarming, indicating a crippled left arm. Gritting her teeth against the pain Steele silences the alarm and faces off her opposers. What she see gets her blood boiling.

For standing in front of her are Seth, Thomas and Butch. With a vicious smile Seth is patting the tire iron on his other hand. "You! You're the ones who did this! You goddamn fucking cowards! If you have an issue with me come and face me face to face! Not behind my back and not through my friends!" Steele angrily shouts as she brings her 10.mm and shoots Butch in the head. Instantly killing him. "Butch No! You!...You're fucking dead you damn bitch! DEAD!" An enraged Thomas roars as he brings out his assault rifle and starts off loading on Steele. Who starts running around the room perilously looking for some sort of shelter. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Steele yells out as she runs around the room. Practically diving behind a concrete pillar Steele huddles down as bits and pieces of concrete are rapidly chipping away. "Dammit! This is bad. Especially now that I'm down to one arm. I'm so utterly and unreasonably screwed!" Steele grimaces as her arm starts throbbing. ("Come on Steele think! What can I do to gain the upper hand?") Steele thinks to herself as she carefully places her broken arm across her legs to gain access to her Pip-Boy for a Stimpak but, pauses as she looks at the screen. And quickly flips through it to her aid selection. 

"No...I shouldn't do this. But, desperate times and situations call for desperate measures." Steele mutters unhappily to herself as she grips onto a normal syringe that has canisters strapped on either side of the syringe, with wires running to the top and needle end of the syringe. The syringe itself contains the potent drug Psycho Jet. One of the several Chems she found at the Starlight Drive. ("Nick is going to be pissed at me...") Steele thinks to herself. Without a second thought Steele injects herself. Crying out in bliss as Steele experiences one of the greatest adrenaline rushes in her entire life. Her eyes become fully dilated as it feels like a fireball is burning through her very veins. The pain in her arm suddenly vanishes. "Oh yeah! Bring it on assholes for it's time to die!" Steele shouts as she has a wild crazy smile on her face. Running out from behind the pillar Steele zig zags avoiding the hail of bullets flying through the air. As time has slowed down to Steele's perspective until she's on top of an unsuspecting Thomas. 

"Present for you!" Steele says in a giddy voice as she takes her 10 mm and pistol whips Thomas across the face. Disarming and stunning him at once. As Thomas falls onto the floor Steele turns and faces Seth. A growing smile is on her face. A smile that unnerves Seth. "Come on pretty boy it's time to play!" Steele chants as she holsters her gun and brings out the Kremvh's Tooth. Within a blink of an eye Steele charges at Seth. With little warning Seth blocks Steele's attack. Barely. "Come on pretty boy quit being boring. It's time to play! Play! Play! Play!" Steele says in an obnoxious childish voice. As she slashes at him several times. While he frantically blocks her swings. Finally ending with both weapons locked together.

Looking at Steele with hate filled eyes Seth snarls at Steele. "I'll make you regret you messed with us you no good piece of filth!" As he's holding off Steele's deadly Kremvh's Tooth. While Steele looks at him with a pout. "Aw... So we're not going to play anymore?" Steele pouts. Suddenly taking her blade off of Seth's tire iron catches Seth off balanced. Caught off guard from the sudden ploy Seth realizes he's wide open for and attack as Steele finds her playtime over with Steele makes her move. Standing in front of Seth Steele brings her right leg completely vertical and smashes her boot into Seth's face. Screaming in pain as blood gushes from his broken nose and several dislodged teeth. Laughing hysterically Steele looks down at Seth. "No more games for you pretty boy! You were a fun playmate but now it's time for you to die. For you see, I have a new game I want to play." Steele says with menace as she twirls her lethal Kremvh's Tooth around and around. "A game where I get to paint the walls a beautiful red, red and red." Steele says in a malicious voice as she grins psychotically at Seth. Who for the first time in his life is terrified of the woman standing before him.

Standing over Seth Steele raises her Kremvh's Tooth for the killing blow. "Like the saying of old goes Off With His Head!" Steele shouts as she brings the blade down. Only to let out a startled shout as a bullet flys through muscle, tendons and bone of her right shoulder blade. Dropping her Kremvh's Tooth Steele falls to her knees clutching her arm in agony. Unfortunately, with how her luck has been lately Steele let's out a startled gasp as the effects of the Psycho Jet wear off. And is quickly replaced by excruciating pain from all of the injuries that she received from earlier that has Steele curing up into a ball of misery. As Steele grits her teeth to keep from crying out. 

Momentarily dazed in all that has happened was all that Seth needed as he looms over Steele. A look of pure rage on his face. Tossing aside the tire iron, Seth whips out his retractable baton and strikes Steele on the side of her head. Emitting a small cry Steele falls to the ground as an explosion of pain fills her skull as she goes unconscious. "What the hell are you doing Seth! The boss said he wanted both of these women alive!" Thomas yells at Seth. "Shut up Thomas! Or did you forget who's the highest ranking one here?! And you're one to talk when you started shooting the place up like that!" Seth glowers at Thomas as he's stopping the blood from his broken nose. They would of continued arguing when a sudden loud beeping could be heard from Steele's Pip-Boy. 

"The hell is that noise coming from?!" An very agitated Seth says. "Looks like some weird device on her left wrist." Thomas responds. "Well shut the damn thing off!" Seth commands Thomas. "How in the hell would I know how to shut this damn thing off!" A frustrated Thomas responds as he begins looking for some sort of off switch. Instead he unlatches the clasp that keeps the Pip-Boy on Steele's wrist. Taking the device Thomas throws it across the room. Bouncing several times till it lands several feet in front of Ham. Steele's Pip-Boy screen turns black and the beeping is silenced. As Thomas and Seth both pick up the two unconscious women and disappear into the shadows. Leaving the Third Rail through a secret door that very few are informed of.

Fighting to staying conscious from the savage beating Ham received from the Gunners. Ham slowly manages to stand up as he reaches over and picks up Steele's discarded Pip-Boy. Knowing what he has to do. Slowly with blood dripping down onto the stairs from the wounds from the Gunners. Ham finds that limping up the stairs was nearly a feat of it's own. Finally reaching the top of the stairs, and gasping for breath as Ham's body is in excruciating pain. From his bruised face, a broken wrist plus several broken ribs; but, gritting his teeth and with sheer determination Ham continues to walks on.

Exiting the building the now completely soaking wet Triggerman angrily rounds on what he thought was the woman who threw him out into the pouring rain. "Alright you little bitch I outta toss your sorry ass out the damn....wait a minute... Ham is that you?!" Jesus Christ man you did this to you?! Was it those gunner bastards?!! I knew it! Well make them pay Goodneighbor Style!" The Triggerman of the Neighborhood Watch proclaims. "There's no time!" Ham manages to say before coughing up blood and would of fallen to the wet ground if the Triggerman hadn't caught him. "The Detective! I need to find the Detective the woman was with." 

Suddenly a coughing fit seizes Ham that has him screaming in agony as he nearly passes out. "And The Boss! I have to tell both of them that the Gunners have taken both Steele and Magnolia." Ham mutters weakly. "Then it was those filthy bastards that did this to you! That's it! This little stunt is a declaration of war then!" The Triggerman yells angrily. Placing two fingers in his mouth he emits a high pitched whistle. Signaling other the other Neighborhood Watch men to him. "Quickly we have to get Ham to the Boss. Pronto and no questions!" As they quickly rush to the Old State House.

"Come on Nick. How hard can it be to use your "detective skills" (Hancock air quotes) and find out why these gunners are here in my city." Hancock questions Nick. "First of all I'm not on duty. I'm here for personal reasons. Plus I'd like not to have to say this again. No. Plus I'm not dealing with the average "client's". These are Gunners that we're dealing with Hancock. These guys are the of the worse that damn Commonwealth can throw at us." Nick says somberly. Pacing back and forth Hancock is racking his brain on what reason could the gunners want here in Goodneighbor. Then suddenly he stops as a mixture of horror and disbelief cross his face. 

"No it can't be... no one would dare... Unless it was one of our own that sold us out to those Gunner bastards." Hancock says in a low growl as he flexes he's fingers in fists. "Wait? What?! Why would you think that one of your own people would sell you out to.... Oh my God." Nick says as a realization comes to his mind. Thinking exactly what Nick was thinking Hancock bluntly stated why the Gunners have decided to chose his city. "Easy there using Goodneighbor as their new base of operations! Damn those fucking sons of bitches!" Hancock says darkly. Looking at Hancock in alarm Nick replies in a grim voice. "If they plan to take over all of Goodneighbor then there's nothing stopping them from spreading their territory out to the neighboring and other settlements and surroundings. Making them an more bigger threat than what they are now."

"Hence! Why I need your help!" A disgruntled Hancock utters as he looks directly at Nick. "John you're pushing it." Nick growls back. Usually when Nick uses Hancock's first name it's usually on matters like the one their facing with now. The two continue to glare at each other when the moment is broken as Fahrenheit slams the door open. "John! Get your ass downstairs! Looks like the Gunners have made their first move." An angry and grim Fahrenheit states. That has Hancock startled that Fahrenheit used his first name in public. Usually Fahrenheit only uses his first name when the two are alone or having wild and passionate sex with each other. While Nick on the other hand has a sense of dread overcoming him at hearing Hancock's first name being spoken out loud. Without a second thought the three of them take off running down the spiral staircase to the main floor.

What they see when they reach the bottom of the stairs stops both men in their tracks. "Fucking Christ....Ham is that you? Hancock says in disbelief as even he can barely recognize the severely beaten ghoul. Seeing this suddenly changes Hancock's demeanor as it turns him into the dark and lethal ghoul that has earned him the title of being the Mayor of Goodneighbor. "Who did this to you? Was it those Gunner bastards that did this to you?! It was them wasn't it?" Hancock says in a low growl as Ham painfully nods his head. "They don't know that when you mess with one of us you mess with all of us! These assholes have crossed that very thin line and now it's time for them to pay! It's time to show these fuckers how we deal with trash Goodneighbor style. Let the streets run red with their blood!" Hancock shouts furiously as he reaches for his double barrel shotgun. Turning around Hancock faces and looks Fahrenheit right in her blazing green eyes. "Fahrenheit! tell the Neighborhood Watch that a declaration of war has been issued." Hancock orders his second in command.

"Boss...Detective...there's something...I have...to tell you..." Ham is barely able to get the words out from his swollen face. Instantly getting the two men's attention. Then Nick notices that Ham is cradling something in his arm, something that looks like a Pip-Boy...Steele's Pip-Boy. Moving with inhuman speed Nick kneels down to Ham and glares at him with his own burning yellow eyes. "What are you doing with Steele's Pip-Boy!? Tell. Me. Right. Now." Nick growls at Ham. As he gazes at Ham with pure rage on his face. As Nick's own eyes blaze with fury.

"Whoa! Whoa time the fuck out! Give the man a damn break Nick! He's already been through enough!" Hancock shouts to Nick. Suddenly standing up and turning to look at Hancock, Nick yells at him, "Shut up Hancock!" Completely caught off guard at Nick's enraged behavior Hancock steps backs a few steps. "Jesus Christ! Nick calm down or I'll make ya calm down!" Hancock snarls back at Nick as he instinctively reaches for his knife. Snapping his head at Hancock Nick's blazing eyes zero in on him as he too reaches for his pipe revolver. "You even try it and you'll regret it." Nick states in a low warning tone of voice. Hearing Nick's open threat to her boss Fahrenheit and several others bring out their weapons. Only to be ordered by Hancock to lower them. "Stand down! This is between him and me." Hancock says as he continues to glare at Nick. Taking a deep sigh and removing his hand from his knife Hancock looks at his friend for years and years. This also has Nick releasing his grip on his gun. As Hancock says in a soft voice "Come on Circuit Board. Let's not end our friendship here of all places and situations over something that's this stupid. If anything we need to work together. So what do ya say Nick I need you now more than ever." Hancock says to Nick.

Hearing the pleading tone in Hancock's voice was able to snap Nick out of his enraged almost berserker like demeanor. Slowly turning to face Hancock Nick closes his eyes as he let's out a long sigh. "You're right Hancock. Sorry for losing my temper back there." Nick says quietly. "Come on Nick lighten up happens to the best of us at times." Hancock replies. Suddenly the two are snapped back into the present when Ham gives Nick Steele's Pip-Boy. Looking down at it Nick brings it to his chest and cradles it. A look of pure despair crosses his face. Grunting in pain Ham looks at Nick and Hancock who is kneeling besides Nick. "It was a trap from the very beginning. For Magnolia requested that the Third Rail be closed to outsiders while she and Steele talked. Guess this Steele of yours promised Magnolia that she would talk about her past or something like that. So I locked the door and went downstairs with them.

Somehow three gunners managed to get into the Third Rail. Must of picked the lock. They took us all by surprised. It was three to three. Yet the odds were against us. One of those gunners shot Magnolia with some sort of dart, cause all of sudden Magnolia slumps down to the floor unconscious. Then...well as you can see my condition; Whitechaple Charlie and myself were no match to those gunners. "But Steele what about my Steele." A nearly frantic Nick asks Ham. Looking at Nick, Ham did manage a slight smile. "I have to admit that woman of yours is one hell of a wildcat. Even though she got her left arm all busted up." Ham was saying until an Nick interrupts him. She was hurt! How bad Ham? Tell me right now please!" Nick says with urgency as the thought of anything happening to Steele is enough to stop Nick in place. "Her arm is definitely broken that's for sure. Then she got into this whole speech about having issues to bring it to her or something like that and then bang! She ups and shoots one of the three gunners dead center in the head. Hell of a shot if I may say." An impressed Ham grunts in pain. -Which causes Nick to momentarily smile. 

"Then things got hairy." Ham warns them."With his buddy shot and killed by Steele, the second gunner looses it and opened fire on Steele and ends up shooting the place up all to hell. And damn can your woman run Detective! She took cover behind a concrete pillar. Practically having a system crash from hearing about the situation, Ham tells Nick and Hancock. Nick closes his eyes and let's out a sigh of relief. Only to hear Hancock cussing up a storm about the Third Rail. "Goddamn Son of a Motherfucker! That's twice now in two fucking days that some asshole decides to trash the place. That place is suppose to earn me caps! Not lose them!" Hancock could be heard grumbling darkly.

As Ham continues his tale. Then all of a sudden Steele comes out from behind the pillar like a banshee and starts kicking some major ass. Though not by herself. Most likely either Psycho, Jet or both. From what her behavior was like I'm betting on Psycho Jet. Hearing that makes Nick grit his teeth. ("Steele you little brat you know better than to use chems! Yet good thinking as well, otherwise you would of been out number and out matched.") A frustrated Nick thinks to himself.

"Unfortunately, this is where things go from bad to worse. The second gunner manages to get a shot and nails Steele in her right shoulder just as the Psycho Jet wears off. Knocking Steele out both of the Gunners take Steele and Magnolia out through one of the secret tunnels." Ham grimly replies. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. Only a select few know about the tunnels underneath Goodneighbor." Hancock says with disbelief. "Meaning one of your own was either bribed or was threatened to reveal these tunnels." Nick says with a frown. "No way! We made a pact that even under threat of torture or death no one is the reveal the tunnels to anyone!" Hancock protested.

"Unfortunately, that's not the case. That being said I'm going to find Steele and make who ever did this pay dearly for what they did." Nick says in a dark menacing voice as he heads for the door as he straps on Steele's Pip-Boy to his left wrist. Not realizing that by doing this has activated the Pip-Boy and is currently synchronizing with his systems. Heading towards the door Nick is stopped when Hancock gets in his way. "Get out of my way John." Nick growls. "Sorry pal but, I can't let you go out on a suicide run. The minute you walk out these doors and start making trouble you'll be turned into scrap metal in less than a second!" Hancock bluntly states the truth. "Get out of my way or I'll go right through you John! I don't care if I have to level this entire city brick by brick I will find Steele and find the ones who took her!" A now fully enraged Nick shouts as he makes his way to the door. "Sorry buddy but, I can't let you do that." Hancock whispers sadly as he glances at his second in command. 

"Fahrenheit! Now!" Hancock shouts at his second in command who is armed with a Syringer rifle. Suddenly turning around Nick barely pulls his Pipe Revolver back out when he feels a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Suddenly feeling his entire body freezing up Nick drops his revolver and falls to his knees then slumps onto his side. A look of betrayal is on Nick's face as he goes unconscious the last image was his system diagnostic going across his eyes.

[SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS]  
*WARNING! UNKNOWN AGENT INJECTED INTO COOLANT SYSTEM  
*Analyzing unknown agent. Agent components identified.  
*Lock Joint Syringe  
Dirty water (1)  
Lead (4)  
Steel (1)  
Stingwing barb (1)

Slowly waking up with a massive headache Steele tries to get her bearings straight. "Ugh...last time I ever take any chems. Ever." Steele says groggily to herself. Looking as best as she can without her glasses Steele is startled when she finds out she can't move at all. Sitting in a metal chair that's bolted down to the floor, Steele sees that her arms are strapped down onto armrests, her ankles are also strapped down, but, worse of all was her neck. A leather strap is wrapped around her entire neck with a short chain securing her to the back of the chair. "What the hell?!" Steele started to shout out when a searing white hot pain streaks across her left temple down to her neck and spine. Crying out in agony only seems to worsen the pain. After several minutes and several tears shed, Steele finds that doing minimal movements doesn't hurt as much.

Carefully looking around the room and in horror Steele sees a bound and gagged Magnolia also strapped down to a chair like Steele's. "Magnolia! Are you okay?!" Steele cries out in alarm as she struggles against the straps to somehow reach her captive friend. Unfortunately, Steele regrets her move as her head and arm start throbbing with excruciating pain. Slumping down in her chair Steele can't help herself as tears start falling down her cheeks. Bounded and with no way to help Steele has Magnolia trying to cry out through the gag as tears of frustration well up in her eyes. Then Magnolia gets a chance to see Steele and only wants to cry even more for her friend.

Despite having both arms strapped down, Magnolia notices that Steele's left arm is at an odd angle and that clearly she's been shot through her right shoulder. Wondering who could do such a horrible thing is revealed when a familiar taunting male laughter fills the room. Walking out of the dark corridor is non other than Finn himself along with several gunners behind him. Laughing to herself Steele merely glances at Finn. "So you finally showed your true colors and made a pack with the Devil by joining the Gunners? All this because you got your ass handed to you by a woman?" Steele says in a condemning voice.

Enraged by Steele's smart ass remark, Finn viciously back hands Steele causing her head to snap to the side. Letting out a startled cry Steele tries to not pass out from the pain. "This is all because of you! You worthless bitch! You had me humiliated in front of everybody! Then only to be even more humiliated by having that spineless coward Hancock beat me till an inch of my life in front of everyone!" Finn roars at Steele. Don't worry I'll make what Hancock did to me nothing in comparison to what's in store for you." Finn says with a snarl. Taking a deep breath Steele raises her head and glares at Finn with a burning rage. "When I get out of here I'm going to kill you personally myself. You have my word on that." Steele says in a low deadly voice as she spits blood from her split lip onto the floor in front of Finn's boots. "Because unlike you worthless pieces of shit. When I give someone my word, I keep my word." Steele says in a determined lethal voice.

A shiver goes down Finn's back, but, only momentarily as he quickly regains his composure. Grabbing onto Steele's lower jaw Finn forces her to look up at him. "Kill me? Hah! Don't make me laugh. After what I got in store for you, its going to be you begging me to kill you." Finn says wickedly Not backing down Steele continues to glare at Finn. "Just try it buddy boy. You'll never break me." Steele replies defiantly. "Hah! Hah! Hah! Oh this is rich! But, don't worry "my dear" for like you I also keep my word and I will break alright. Just like everyone else they always do. But! Before the fun can begin. I believe a couple of gentlemen here who would love to have a nice chat with you." Finn says evilly as both Barnes and Winlock enter the room. Each of them having a malicious smile on each of their faces. "Let's make her sing." Winlock says to Barnes as he slowly brings out a pair of pliers as he walks towards a defenseless Steele...

*To Be Continued*


	18. Steele Magnolia  Part 4: Unbreakable Loyalies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things are at their worse loyalties will be tested. Will they stay stong or become the weakest link and break. At the hands of the Gunners, Steele and Magnolia will be tested to the max. The question is who will break first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a big thank you to Inuyasha0009 for assisting me with this chapter. Love ya lots! ❤

Heart of Steele (18)  
Chapter: 18 Steele Magnolia   
Part 4: Unbreakable Loyalies  
Matrix12 

The sound of liquid could be heard falling onto the dirty and old wooden floor. (Drip, drip, drip) As it slowly pools into an ever increasing crimson puddle. That turns the faded brown colored floor into a solid dark crimson color. The low moans of the victim could be heard along with the sobbing muffled cries of the onlooker. Suddenly the sound of metal hitting metal was all that was heard. As a bloody pair of pliers where placed into the tray. Along with several bloody pulled and torn fingernails. Then nothing as the silence turns into utter oblivion.  
Letting out a tortured cry Steele finally slumps over unconscious as darkness consumes her from all of the pain. "Hah! Hah! Hah! Man oh man she lasted longer than I expected!" Winlock says with an evil grin. "Damn she even managed to stay conscious despite having all ten of her fingernails pulled, plus you snapping her trigger fingers and still she didn't beg for mercy? (Laughter) Oh, what will it take to break you my darling." Barnes says in a sick and maliciously voice. Reaching into his pocket he pulls a Stimpak out and injects just enough to wake Steele up.  
Letting out a scream Steele wakes up to the mind numbing pain and shearing agony. Gasping Steele carefully looks around the dimly lit room. Even though she sees Magnolia strapped and gagged in her chair. Steele doesn't see any injuries on her that has her sighing in relief as Steele slumps back down. Only to yell out as her head is violently jerked back by her hair.  
"Hey you stupid bitch! Who the hell said you can relax and ruin our time together?! Huh? HUH?! Winlock berates Steele. "Go to hell asshole!" Steele snaps at Winlock that has him curling his lip into a snarl as Winlock backhands Steele with the back of his hand. Feeling her head snap to the side sends a jolt of pain down Steele's spine. Coughing up blood,Steele turns and spits the blood onto the floor from her swollen split lip. Steele turns and with her blazing blue eyes glares at the two Gunners with hatred and the promise of revenge. "Mark... my words... when I get out of here... I will kill you all." Steele says in a cold voice filled with hatred and loathing at the two Gunners.  
"Well see about that, you keep up with that little attitude and you'll be the one that gets thrown into a damn grave." Another male voice is heard from the darkness. Suddenly stiffening Steele glares at the very man, who was responsible for the Gunners invading Goodneighbor in the first place. The same man that allowed the Gunners to mercilessly attack and beat Ham into a bloody pulp. And even worse was having them kidnap her and Magnolia. Not to mention having the balls to make Magnolia watch as they tortured Steele in front of her. As Magnolia was utterly helpless to do anything but, watch as the two men hurt her friend. The man is none other than Finn himself. Looking at Steele with his own sick and perverted smile at seeing Steele's bloodied and bound body has Finn quietly laughing to himself.  
"You spineless... motherfucker... just... know you'll be... the first to die... when I get out of here!" Steele mutters in a hateful voice. Only to be back handed again that has Steele coughing up more blood that has Steele barely able to raise her head. Each strike to her has Steele's head hurting more and more as a dull pain now turns into a very painful throb, that has her vision going in and out of focus. As the two Gunners have taken their time torturing her over and over again. That makes time seem like nothing compared to the pain and agony that now fills Steele's entire body.  
"Well if you won't provide us some more entertainment then perhaps Mags will." Finn says as he turns his eyes towards her. Face paling Magnolia struggles against her straps as tears stream down her cheeks, that only has the three men laughing at her futile struggle. Suddenly as if a switch has been flipped deep inside of Steele. Her demeanor completely changes from being a slow soldering burning anger into an explosive inferno rage. "NO! NO! NO! You fucking goddamn bastards! Don't you lay a hand on her!" Steele screams out across the room as she violently starts fighting against her restraints. Despite her bleeding nailless fingers, her broken index fingers, her broken left arm and the gun shot wound to her right shoulder it's as if Steele has been possessed by the devil himself as she fights with the ferocity of a demon. As a flashback fills Steele's mind.

*  
October 8, 2077.  
In the small community of Sanctuary Hills, Bill Whitfield was known to be an alcoholic and rumors had it that he would beat his wife Christine. Those rumors proved to be true. Several times Steele has found a severely beaten Christine and has offered her safety and protection at her home but, unfortunately she would always refuse saying, "He promised me he won't do it again and that he was sorry." Christine would tell Steele. That was until one day, when Christine arrived at Steele's house beaten so badly that she was nearly unrecognizable. Nate trained in first aid field medic was treating her injuries as best he could. When a very wasted Bill comes pounding on the door. "Open this door Steele you stupid bitch! I know you have Christine with you! Now open this fucking door before I break it down and drag her out of there!" Bills slurred voice could be heard outside. As he continues to bang and yell through the door.  
"Oh dear, shall I answer the door Mum?" A worried Codsworth says. "No. Codsworth, how about you go check on Shaun. See if he would like a lullaby." Steele replies back. "Of course! An excellent idea Mum. I shall proceed right away Mum!" Codsworth replies as he exits the room and proceeds down the hallway towards Shaun's room. "What's the plan Steele?" Nate asks Steele. "Please just let me go! I don't want you guys to get in trouble with Bill. He really does love me we... we just had a little argument that's all." Christine begs Steele and Nate as tears could be seen falling down her cheeks from her swollen and very bruised face.  
"He loves you?! Steele turns around and glares at Christine. Stop being blind and open your eyes! If he truly loved you than he wouldn't treat you like a punching bag because he can't get off the damn bottle! No, Christine I won't allow this shit to happen anymore. Nate, take her to our bedroom and close the door. And if you have to restrain Christine you do it!" Steele orders Nate. Who looks at her with a worried expression but, also with trust and faith as he takes a very resisting and pleading Christine to their bedroom.  
Suddenly the front door is kicked in as Bill comes stomping in. The reek of alcohol and drugs could be smelled from the door as it fills the room. "You damn bitch! Stay out of our fucking lives! I'm her husband and what I do with Christine is between a man and his wife!" Bill slurs his words but, looks at Steele with red eyes filled with hatred. Looking past him Steele looks at her broken door. "Well, what do we have here? It seems an intruder has broken into my house, as Steele's eyes look at Bill, to the broken door. Whatever am I going to do?" Steele replies shaking her head in mock despair.   
"Stop fucking around with me and give me Christine!" Bill screams as he lunges at Steele. With his senses dulled from his drug and drunken stupor, Steele easily sidesteps him and swings out her foot tripping Bill. Falling face down onto the floor Steele explodes into action. Grabbing his arm and wrenching it back painfully, Steele zip ties his hands together. As a now sobbing Bill curls up into a ball. Steele only looks down at Bill with disgust. "Oh and just so that you know, the police are on their way and you're going to be away for a long time. And FYI good luck in jail once they find out you assaulted your wife. I'm sure there's someone in there that will give you a taste of your own medicine." Steele says in a dark tone. As she grabs Bill by his arms and hauls him up to his knees as she looks at him with cold eyes.   
"Listen up and listen good because this is the only warning you're gonna get. If I see or hear that you've even so much as touched a single hair on Christine in any form or way. You better be looking over your damn shoulders, because I will find you." Steele whispers the last statement into Bill's ear. As she stands up and looks down at him. Her blue eyes blazing with fury as his are red rimmed and dull as he stares off into space his mind a clouded mess.  
Suddenly the sound of sirens fills the air as several police cars pull up in front of Steele's house. Several police officers enter the room with their guns drawn. Walking up behind them is the Chief of Police Alex Louise Armstrong. A tall and very muscular man. With a gleaming bald head except for a single curl of blond hair in the center of his forehead (which is covered up at the moment with his police hat) and a blond mustache. But, it was his ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce through anything. As he scans the room.  
"Oh good gentleman! I'm so relieved you're here. Now if you could please take this piece of shit out of my house I would greatly appreciate it. Also I have a young woman who requires medical attention." Steele informs the police chief and officers. "Gentleman! You heard the lady! See to this on the double!" Armstrong orders his men. As they head down the hallway towards the back of the house.  
Coming out of their bedroom Nate is gently helping Christine walk out into the living room. A look of horror crosses Armstrong's face. "My God. Only a mad man would do this to his own wife." Armstrong says in a quiet voice filled with anger. His own blue eyes blazing with anger at the very thought of someone striking a woman let alone someone's spouse. Who was suppose to love and cherish and protect her, not abuse her.  
Placing Christine onto the stretcher Steele lowers her head till she's face to face with her. "Now you do know I plan on visiting your hospital room. But, most importantly this nightmare is finally over with Christine." Steele says soothingly. Gripping onto Steele's hand Christine looks at Steele with gratitude. "Thank you. Thank you so much Steele. You never gave up on me and now you've finally have opened my eyes to what a horrible man Bill was to me. But, maybe with the correct treatment he'll be the Bill I remember." Christine says hopefully. "Well you never know." Steele says with a smile as they take Christan out of the room and loading into the back of the ambulance they take her to the hospital. "Oh and don't forget if you need a place my door is always opened!" Steele shouts at Christine as she's loaded into the waiting ambulance.  
Walking up next to Steele, Nate places a kiss onto her cheek. "I'm so proud of you. I don't think anyone else would of done what you did. Course that's what you get having a stubborn, temperamental yet loving and protective wife." Nate says teasingly. "You damn right about that." Steele says with a superior look and a smile. "Good news Mum and Sir! Little Shaun is sound asleep." A delightful Codsworth proclaims. "Thank you very much Codsworth." Steele says lovingly to her Mr. Handy robot family member.  
A knocking on the remains of the front door gets the attention of all three of them. Walking into the living room is Chief of Police, Alex Louis Armstrong, with his hat in his hands. "I just wanted to let you two know that such a crime against two members of the Marines, who had done so much for our country, will not be tolerated at all. You have my very word that I will personally see to it that this man will pay for his horrendous crimes. And once again myself as well as the entire police force, at the Concord Police Station, would all like to thank you for what you two have done to protect this great country of ours. It's people like you that make sure it remains to be the greatest nation in the world." Armstrong replies with pride as he salutes the two soldiers in front of him. On instinct Both Steele and Nate salute back.  
*  
Just thinking about that memory has Steele gritting her teeth even harder. As a surge of anger and adrenaline has Steele struggling even harder, against the worn leather strap that hold her head in place. "Grrraahh!!" Steele roars as she pulls against the straps restraining her hands. Not realizing that she was breaking the already broken bone in her left arm even more. So full of rage Steele doesn't even realize the severity of her broken arm, until it's visible to the eye as blood starts to pour from the wound. "Jesus Christ! The fuck is with this woman!?" Winlock shouts as he sees Steele's sudden berserk like behavior. Finn's face pales as he sees that Steele was almost free from her restraints. And the fate of what awaits him should Steele ever get free. As her earlier warning comes back to him.   
"Alright enough of this shit you damn wench!" Barnes growls as he grabs his baton and smacks it against the back of Steele's shoulders. The searing pain as well as all of Steele's previous injuries she sustained proves to be too much for Steele. Eyes rolling back Steele slumps over unconscious once again. Well, looks like we're not getting anything out from this one." Barnes says in a disgusted tone. Throwing his baton against the wall in frustration. "Don't worry Barnes. I have a another idea that will guarantee us to at snagging MacCready. Fucking damn worm thinks that he can hunt in our territory as a lone mercenary. He's gonna learn real quick that you just can't just walk away from the Gunners and not pay the price. And that high price is none other than cold blooded murder." Winlock says to his partner. "Oh really? Do tell because I'm all ears when it comes to that worthless piece of shit. So by all means go on Winlock." Barnes replies wickedly. Just thinking about making that pathetic excuse of a ex-Gunner makes his blood boil.  
"That's great and all but, we have a slight problem with whatever you have in mind. What the hell are you going to do with those two? Barnes asks Finn. "Don't you worry I'll deal with these two so there's nothing to worry about." Finn replies back in a malicious voice. Suddenly grabbing Finn by the neck Barnes slams Finn into the wall. "Listen well you worthless piece of shit! You better watch how you talk to me or I'll gut you before you even know it." Barnes angrily shouts at Finn. Letting him go Finn drops onto the ground. "Oh, and if you know what's good for you then you'd better report yourself to Cruz." Barnes warns Finn. As he and Winlock walk out the room.  
*  
[Systemwide Restart in 3... 2... 1...]

[SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS]  
*Status: Standby Mode.  
*System Status: Online.  
*System Repairs: None.  
*Charging Status: 100%  
*Alert: Lock Joint serum purged from Coolant System. 

"Ugh... what the hell... where am I?" Nick says in confusion as he places a hand to his aching head. As everything that has happened all comes rushing back to him. How he was leaving to rescue Steele and then Hancock's second in command, Fahrenheit, shoots him with a Syringer. And out of all the ammo types involved with that gun. It had to be Lock Joint. Filled with a black rage Nick starts to storm out of the empty room to go find Hancock. Walking towards the door Nick stops in surprise as he glances down at Steele's Pip-Boy, that he placed on his own wrist for safe keeping. What he sees is a fully activated Pip-Boy. That Nick now has full access too. Including all of Steele's weapons, aid, and other items within the unimaginable storage space that it has.  
With a trembling hand Nick gazes at the screen and sees the statistics from the Pip-Boy where mirroring exactly what Nick's processor was reading. As Nick remembers the multiple times Steele sat down with him and showed him some of the functions her Pip-Boy could do. That has Nick slowly falling down onto to his knees. Slowly pressing Steele's Pip-Boy into his chest, Nick is consumed with utter despair and grief. Just thinking about Steele in the hands of the Gunners makes him want to be find them even more. And tear them limb from limb if they've hurt her.  
Banging open the door Hancock enters the room to see if Nick had finally calmed down and cooled down enough to think straight. Not to mention the time it would take for the Lock Joint to wear off. "Yo Circuit Board! You done being a pain in my ass and have cold off..." Hancock stops mid sentence as he sees Nick on his knees in a curled up posture. All previous thoughts aside as a concerned Hancock rushes to Nick's side. Slowly kneeling down beside Nick, Hancock gently places his hand onto his back in a comforting effect to help reassure Nick that they'll get both of them back safe and sound.  
Although incapable of crying, this doesn't stop the heart wrenching sobs that where coming from Nick. "Ah, hell Nick I'm sorry man you know I only did it for your own good. The Gunners are just looking for a reason to start a fight. And the way you where heh, you would have been the match to the powder keg." A remorseful Hancock replies as he tries to comfort one of his very few and closest friends. "I have to find her John. I love her and she means everything to me. Without her I'm nothing but, an empty shell." Nick sobs. His voice was filled with anguish and sorrow as Nick clutches the Pip-Boy even tighter against his chest. This brings up a list of what Steele was currently carrying at the time before she was kidnapped. This has Nick's eyes widening and a small smile that's full of lethal intent.  
*  
Weapons:  
Shotgun with Explosive Rounds  
.10 mm handgun with Duel Shots .  
.44 mm handgun   
The Death Bringer .50 caliber sniper rifle  
The Kremvh's Tooth  
Missile Launcher with Freezing Effect  
*  
Gently but, firmly grabbing onto Nick's shoulders, Hancock turns and stares into Nick's eyes with his own deep black eyes. "Don't worry Nick. We'll get her and Mags back safe and sound. And we'll make those Gunners pay in blood. They picked the wrong city to fuck around with. And when you mess with one of us you mess with all of us. It's time for those damn Gunners to get the hell out of my city!" Those Gunner Bastards will regret the day they decided to mess with Goodneighbor, you have my word on that! It's time to show these damn assholes how we fight, and that my friend is Goodneighbor style."   
Hancock says with a smile that shows the murderous intention in his black eyes. Reaching his hand down towards Nick's.   
Looking up at his longtime friend Nick reaches up and grasping Hancock's hand stands up. "Thank you Hancock. For everything." Nick says gratefully. "Ah it was nothing! Now don't you go and get all mushy on me now circuitboard" Hancock says as he turns his face upwards hoping to hide his blushing face from Nick's comment. "Come on Nick, it's time to go start a war." Hancock says with an evil smile. As the two of them walk out with determination in their steps. For Hancock it was to reclaim Goodneighbor from the filthy clutches of the Gunners. That have the balls to think that they could take away his city from him. "It's time for this Mayor to resume his rightful place and take back my city." Hancock says in a dark voice as he slowly brings out his signature knife.  
Nick's own black and yellow eyes burn with the deep desire for revenge as he'll do whatever it takes to rescue Steele. And have her back in his arms safe and sound. As he cocks, locks, and is ready to bust some heads with his pipe revolver. As the two of them walk out of the Old State House as slowly one by one more and more individuals join the two. Until a small army of Goodneighbor citizens are also armed and ready to spill some Gunner blood and reclaim their city. As the sounds of war flood the air the city will be full of blood and despair.  
Hearing the rumors from all over the city, that Magnolia and that cocky and smart mouthed woman named Steele, that he recently met at the bar, were kidnapped by the Gunners. The same Gunners that he used to work for and run around with. Just hearing this has MacCready sick to his stomach. Like a shadowy wraith, he slowly and cautiously heads into the Third Rail going down the stairs. MacCready's steps are as silent as a mouse. What he sees is complete and utter carnage. Several of the tables are either broken or turned over. And the once beautiful decorative walls are now ruined. As several bullet holes could be seen in the walls. Some of them carving deep gouges into the wall. "Jesus. What the hell happened here?!" A startled MacCready says to himself. As he looks around the room, MacCready's sharp eyes spots a large pool of blood. Being an expert marksman as well as an Ex-Gunner, MacCready can tell wether the blood trail is fresh or old. Coming up to the dark crimson/black pool of blood, MacCready instantly knows that this blood isn't fresh but,it's also not very old either. Using his tracking experience MacCready can see that a small trail of blood leads up the stairs somewhere. But, before he could even begin to follow the crimson trail MacCready is suddenly blindsided by a heavy and solid fist to the side of his head. As an explosion of stars fills his vision MacCready staggers from the blow that has him crashing onto the broken and blood stained floor. As the individual only laughs and drags MacCready's body away.  
"W..ke... up... y...u... da..mn.. son ... o... a... itch..." (angry swearing) Wake the fuck up!" As angry unknown voice yells out as MacCready feels a sharp stabbing pain into his chest that brings him back to consciousness. Gasping out from being knocked out, as well as from the painful throb to his head. "About damn time you woke your worthless ass up." Winlock says as he slaps at the sides of MacCready's face just to make sure. MacCready only shakes his head to clear his vision, he realizes that he's tied down to an old wooden chair in a dimly lit room. Looking around in a panic MacCready stops his struggling against the ropes as his eyes widen even more. Sitting across from him, also tied to an old wooden chair, is a very beaten and almost unrecognizable Steele. Just looking at her MacCready can tell that she was unconscious. Not to mention the pool of blood surrounding her. The sounds of muffled sobs could be heard to the side of Steele as Magnolia is also bound and gagged to an old wooden chair. As tears could be seen streaming down her face as she only looks at a slumped over Steele. It was also here that MacCready sees all of the blood that was pooling around Steele's hands as they were bloody and swollen and nailless.   
"You... you goddamn bastards this was suppose to be between you and me not anyone else!" MacCready yells at both Winlock and Barnes. That only gets him another solid punch to the his face, that has MacCready yelling in pain as he feels his nose break. "And that's just a little taste of what we have for you. You see that little bitch over there, this is just a taste of what we have in store for you. I warned you, you worthless piece of shit. I warned you that if I got wind that you hunting in Gunner territory that you would pay a high price. And unfortunately for you it seems that because of you these two had to pay for your mistakes. We heard that they where seen with you, so that must mean that they've either joined you or are assisting you. Seeing how you're a lone mercenary that's willing to pick up any job if it leads to a pile of caps at the end. Am I wrong? You where always the type to do anything as long as it was worth your time and as long as they payed you." Winlock says in a low growl as he glares at MacCready with loathing and hatred.  
"However, seeing how you're the little spineless coward that you are, these two ended up getting mixed up and involved in your little... or shall I say "big" fuck ups." By the time we get done with you, you'll be begging for us to kill you and end your miserable and pathetic life. Don't you remember the oath that we all took? Once a Gunner always a Gunner otherwise your nothing but trash." Barnes replies back as he slowly begins to twirl a solid looking baton as he moves closer to him. "D... do your worse you fucking cowards... I told you before I'm done with you guys and these two had nothing to do with me! So let them go..." MacCready says trying to sound tough when he was terrified.   
Just seeing what they did to the woman he met at the bar, he can't even begin to imagine what they'll do to him. Just as MacCready was thinking what they had in store for him, Barnes suddenly and quickly turns around and whipping out a large knife stabs it right into MacCready's upper leg. MacCready only looks at the knife for a brief moment before he begins to yell out in pain. Only to be backhanded as Barnes grabs onto MacCready's hair and yanking his head upwards looks into his eyes. Before Barnes could say anything a soft and painful low moan catches both of their attention. Barnes looks at Winlock with a sadistic smile. "You thinking what I'm thinking Barnes?" Winlock says with a vicious look in his cold eyes. "Well, well it looks like things are about to get even more interesting wouldn't you say Robert? Pay attention because I'm only gonna say this once. Where gonna see just how much of a "man" you really are. The rules are simple, you scream she dies." Barnes points his thumb towards Steele who was slowly regaining consciousness. "You try anything stupid and she dies too." Barnes says again as he points at Magnolia that has her slumping over in her chair in a defeated posture.   
"Ha! In fact it doesn't matter what you do you fucking idiot because their both gonna die and it's all gonna be all your fault." Barnes says as he reaches and yanks the knife out as MacCready grits his teeth to stop the scream right at the edge of his tongue. "Now just a minute you two. We still need those two alive so your just gonna have to deal with killing this fool." Another voice comes from the darkness as Bobbi No Nose comes out to look at the scene before her. "Remember our deal you two. I need those two alive in order for me to get my revenge on that damn bastard. Hancock has the nerve to not only humiliate me but, it was in front of the whole city! He'll pay for that when I'm standing over his dead corpse! Then after that I'll claim what's rightfully mine! He thinks that he has the right to own and treat everyone like were his property... Bah! That whole "Of the People For the People" is nothing but a filthy lie!" Bobbi yells out as she glares at both Winlock and Barnes. "How the hell am I suppose to get my revenge if you go and take those two and beat the one almost to death and leave the other one a traumatized and a mute dolt." Bobbi says with disgust as she looks over at a bloodied Steele, who was slowly waking up and trying to fight off against the pain she was in. Where as Magnolia was seen slumped over in her chair, her eyes looking hollow and lifeless from all the trauma she was forced to see.   
"If that's really the case then I would suggest that you back off ghoul. This is Gunner business not yours and if you know what's good for you you'll stay out of our way." Another voice says that has both Winlock and Barnes quickly standing to attention as another Gunner walks into the room. "Captain... Captain Wes....What... what are you doing here... I thought that you where at the Gunners Plaza with the others." Winlock says in a stunned voice. Wes only looks at the two with a mixture of emotions as he turns and looks at the female ghoul in front of him to the two woman tied down. "It seems that I've stumbled upon a nice little operation of yours that you've failed to tell me or informed me." Wes says as he glares at the two. "As of this moment I'm taking over this little operation of yours and you two are going to start talking. I want to now what the hell is going on here. And why the hell do you two happen to have a small army of my Gunners situated here in Goodneighbor. Especially since out of all the places, this place is nothing but, a useless and laughable "safe haven" for those that are nothing but mere trash. So would you care to explain to me what's going on and if you were smart then you'd better start talking. Your answer will determine your fate." Wes says in a cold tone as he continues to glare at the two Gunners.  
"We got wind that MacCready was hunting in Gunner territory and saw him with those two over there. So we both decided to make it clear to him what would happen to him if he was caught working jobs in Gunner territory. We assumed that those two where involved since we saw both of them together." Winlock says to his captain. A long stretch of silence goes by as Wes goes over the information. "And what business do you have with this ghoul she's got nothing to do with our plan of operation nor will she." Wes says as he turns and looks a Bobbi, who was bristling from his comment. Before Bobbi could say her own smartass remarks she's quickly interrupted by Barnes. "She offered a deal to us that was too good to pass up. She wants to get rid of Hancock and turn this place into another outpost for the Gunners as long as she gets all of Hancock's stuff." Barnes says to Wes. "Hmm you've made an interesting point. However, I don't see the point of wasting the time or the effort to make this shithole an outpost. We've got enough territory in the Commonwealth to make others know not to mess with us. So since you two have started this whole mess your gonna end it. Afterwards I want my men sent back to the Gunners Plaza. Do what you want with to this traitorous piece if shit and then finish up and leave." Wes says as he turns and walks out of the room. "You two aren't going anywhere not until you've done your part of the deal or I'll make sure that you'll regret it." Bobbi says to them with utter defiance in her voice. "Hell no we ain't leaving yet, Wes doesn't know what he's given up but, we'll show him and he'll thank us for it later. Now let's get one with this." Barnes says as the three of them turn their gaze onto the three prisoners in their midst.  
With things beginning to unravel from the visit of Captain Wes Winlock and Barnes know that if they want to turn Goodneighbor into the newest Gunner outpost them they had better get things into motion for things their plans are starting to become more and more difficult to achieve. Which side will win and which will lose? Only time will tell as the wheel of fate is turning and the fires of revenge are burning. As the two armies will convert and the fate of the outcome will change Goodneighbor as well as everyone involved for the good and for the bad.


	19. Steele Magnolia  Part 5: The Rockets Red Glare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle to reclaim Goodneighbor from the Gunners reaches its climax. Another battle rages below the city one that will have dire consequences for those below.

Heart of Steele (19)  
Chapter: 19 Steele Magnolia  
Part 5: The Rockets Red Glare  
Matrix12

Walking through the darkness like a shadow. Hiding from any wondering eyes in plain sight. For evil has no bound. "Death has come for you, evil doer, and I am it's Shroud!" A young ghoul shouts as he dodges invisible enemies. The young ghoul is Kent Connolly. The biggest fan of the Silver Shroud in all of Goodneighbor as well as in all of known existence. Sneaking alongside the old warehouses on the outskirts of Goodneighbor, Kent was in his element. Opening an unlocked rusty door Kent sneaks inside. Unknowingly not realizing that he's placing his life in mortal danger. For this is the warehouse that the Gunners Barnes and Winlock and the traitorous ghoul Bobbi No Nose have occupied.

"Emerge from the shadows villains, or face the justice of the Silver Shroud!" Kent yells out as he dodges and weaves hidden traps that are spaced throughout the warehouse floor. "Evil is close, for I the Silver Shroud can sense it." Kent whispers to himself as he comes to a hidden door. Slowly opening the door that leads to a dark narrow corridor, Kent sneaks in like a dark wraith carefully down the corridor to another door. Slowly opening it Kent is surprised to find the large room occupied by three people. Instantly he recognizes Magnolia and MacCready, but doesn't know who the other woman is. Who appears to be hurt really badly.

"Kent?! What the hell are you doing here?! A surprised MacCready states. "Me? Well I was... wait. What are you doing here... Oh god you're hurt too Mac! Wha.. what's goi... going on? Why are you tied up and... why are you injured?!" A now scared and panicking Kent cries out. "R... ru.. run... K... Kent." An low voice utters out. Taking a rattled pained breath, Steele can barely make out the young ghoul through her swollen eyes. "Ge...(gasps in pain) get... he..lp...." Steele barely gets the words out before she slumps back down as she losses consciousness.

"Steele! Hey Steele! Dammit! Say awake you hear me! You can't fall asleep! Damn... you really are hurt bad." MacCready says worriedly. Kent! Listen to me! You need to get out of here and bring back help!" MacCready states as he looks into the ghouls blue eyes with his soft brown eyes. "But... but, I'm scared I don't think I can do this..." Kent stutters nervously. "You can do it Kent! If the Silver Shroud can do this, then so can you!" MacCready replies with encouragement. Eyes widening Kent stands up straighter with more and more confidence. "You're right. This is nothing that the Silver Shroud can't handle!" Kent replies with enthusiasm. "Do not worry! For I shall return with reinforcements!" Kent, in his Silver Shroud voice, shouts as he leaves the trio alone once again.

Quietly running down the corridor Kent suddenly stops when he hears two male voices. Frantically looking around, Kent quickly opens a door and closes it just in the nick of time. With their heavy boots thudding on the old wooden flooring, Barnes and Winlock walk past the room Kent is occupying. Feeling a cold drop of sweat roll down his face, it's taking everything Kent has to keep quiet. As his pounding heartbeat floods his hearing. ("Please don't find me. Please don't find me.") Kent chants to himself. Hearing the footsteps fade into nothing, Kent let's out a huge sigh of relief. Slowly opening the door, and making sure the coast is clear, Kent makes a run for it. Only to find out to his horror that more Gunners were arriving at the warehouses. Looking around Kent spies his escape route. "And now it's time for the Silver Shroud to vanish into the night!" Kent whispers to himself as he disappears...  
*  
Deciding to use the Third Rail as a base of operations Hancock and the others are preparing for battle. Fahrenheit already has her men in key locations, just waiting for the signal. "It's time to rid ourselves of those Gunner bastards once and for all!" Hancock replies in a dark voice. His eyes burning with hatred. While Nick looks around the room trying his hardest not to let it get to him that in this very room his beloved Steele was taken from him. Into the filthy hands of the Gunners. Filled with anger and the feeling of utter uselessness Nick takes his right metal fist and punches as hard as he can into a makeshift metal wall. Removing his undamaged hand, he leaves a very sizable dent as he stalks off to another part of the room. The action has many eyes looking at him with pity and others with a smile as they know that look of anger and rage. That usually leads up to someone getting a serious ass kicking if not thrown into the nearest grave.  
Looking at his distressed and very volatile friend Hancock knew he was dealing with a loose cannon. "Alright folks listen up! Cause I ain't repeating myself! This ain't just a Gunner killing spree! It's also a rescue mission as well. We now know that it was those Gunner assholes have managed to kidnapped Steele and Mags. So we gotta do things not the Goodneighbor style but, an all out killing spree you got me?" Hancock's commands his Neighborhood Watch as well as several members of the community. Both human and ghoul. Plus the assaultron K-LE-O. As several of them nod their heads in agreement.

"Anytime I can enjoy a bloodbath I'm always prepared and ready to go. Besides this gives me the chance to try out some of my newest weapons." K-LE-O says in a robotic sadistic tone. "Well good, cause you'll be on the front lines and you can do all the killing until your little robotic heart's content." Hancock replies with an evil grin. Now to narrow down the areas that Steele and Mags are being held up. "We've done our searching and the only area that my men haven't searched are the three warehouses on the outskirts of town." Fahrenheit states. Turning his head Hancock looks at Fahrenheit in confusion. "Warehouses? What warehouses? We're not talking about my storerooms now are we Fahrenheit!" Hancock replies in a hiss. His eyes scanning the room to see if anyone else heard him. "No, you idiot. The abandoned warehouses that's on the edge of Goodneighbor territory." Fahrenheit replies back, while shaking her head in exasperation. "Oh! Right. Those buildings! Heh...heh... I knew that." Hancock says while adjusting his tricorn hat. That has Fahrenheit shaking her head and rolling her eyes at Hancock's memory. "You and your chems I swear Hancock their are more important things other than chems." Fahrenheit says as she looks at Hancock with a look that's only meant for the two of them when their alone and busy with other "activities" that need addressed. That has Hancock chucking.

"Okay, all fun aside. It's time to attack. Fahrenheit I want you and your men to provide cover fire. Nick and I will enter the warehouses and clean it out. Then you and your men follow behind us. K-LE-O, I want you to go all out. Just remember who your allies are though." Hancock looks at the Assaultron with a serious grim face. "Understood Mayor Hancock." K-LE-O responds. All right people let's get this show on the road. Remember, Of The People, For The People!" Hancock yells out which is met with the roar of his fighters.

Exiting out of the Third Rail Hancock goes to Nick, who was marching with an unstoppable determination. "Yo wait up Circuitboard! Hold on!" Hancock practically has to physically stop Nick. Stopping, Nick looks down at Hancock with cold calculating eyes. "What is it Hancock." Nick says in a low growl. "Look, I know you want to find Steele as soon as possible. But, I also need you to have a clear head. Keep the task at hand. Do go all reckless and commando on me here. Got it?" Hancock looks at Nick with understanding yet with sternness. (Sighs) "I want her back Hancock. Back into the safety of my arms. Knowing that she's safe and protected." Nick says with a slight tremble in his voice. But, also I want to destroy those that took her away from me and God help them if they've harmed a single hair on her." Nick says as his eyes burn with a fiery hatred. That has Hancock concerned.

Suddenly the rattling of a manhole cover has the two bring out their guns. Hancock with his signature sawed off double barreled shotgun; while Nick is using Steele's beloved explosive shotgun. With a final push the manhole cover comes off, a tired and filthy Kent pops his head out. Looking up at the business end of two shotguns Kent let's out a terrified scream as he falls down back into the sewer. Finally, after several minutes of coaxing from both Hancock and Nick a very shaky and terrified Kent finally comes out. "Wha... what was that for!" Kent replies with a squeak, still looking at the two warily his blue eyes full of apprehension. "It's okay Kent don't mind them. Those two are just trigger happy that's all." Fahrenheit remarks. "Why in the hell where you in the sewers?" A curious Hancock asks the young ghoul.

"I...uh...well was just hanging out by the old warehouses. Nothing really." Kent says nonchalantly. "Let me guess, you were playing out the Silver Shroud." Hancock says with a smile. "Yes! Er..no...maybe." An embarrassed Kent says blushing furiously. "By the old warehouses? Kent did you see Magnolia and Steele there by chance?" An anxious Nick asks. "Oh! Yes! And I also saw MacCready as well." Kent replies. "MacCready?!" Both Hancock, Nick and Fahrenheit reply in confusion. "That means...shit! They got Mac as well! Those damn fucking Gunners!" Hancock snarls angrily. "So the warehouses must be their base of command." A cool headed Fahrenheit makes her observation. "So a frontal attack wouldn't work." Nick replies. "No but, a sneak attack will!" Hancock replies smiling. "Oh no. Okay what's going on inside that head of yours now dare I ask Hancock?" Fahrenheit asks Hancock bluntly. As she places her hands on her hips and looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple my dear! We go the way our young friend did." Hancock gestures towards Kent. Walking up to Kent, Hancock kneels down in front of the young ghoul. "Kent, can you lead us to the warehouse that you found our missing friends in?" Hancock asks Kent. "I...I'm not s..sure. I'm scared Hancock." Kent says in a quiet shaky voice. "I see...but, would the Silver Shroud be scared?" Hancock questions Kent. "No! Never!" Kent says with vigor. "Really now... would the Silver Shroud ever abandoned his companions?" Hancock presses on. "NEVER!!!" Kent shouts with all his might. "Then show us how the Silver Shroud would do this mission Kent!" Hancock tells Kent.

"Brave fighters! Follow me! For I the Silver Shroud, shall lead you to victory!" Kent yells out in his Silver Shroud voice. As he heads towards the manhole leading to the sewer. That has Hancock laughing and both Fahrenheit and Nick groaning at the idea of having to go into the sewers. Walking alone in the sewers is one thing but, having over thirty armed men and women can be quite overwhelming to some. "Wait." Nick whispers to the group. "Wait?! For what?! You got a screw loose Circuitboard?!" Hancock retorts his voice full of sarcasm. "Someone's coming, get ready!" Nick calls out as he takes aim with Steele's shotgun. "The hell you talking about..?" Hancock gets out before the shrill vocal scream of a lunging Feral cuts him off. Taking aim, Nick obliterates the flesh eating ghoul. "Nasty cannibals." Nick utters.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Since when the hell can you see in the dark Nick?!" Hancock glares accusingly at Nick. "I don't! It's this weird Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System (V.A.T.S.) that my scanners are using. Must be related to Steele's Pip-Boy somehow." Nick says as he looks sadly at Steele's Pip-Boy on his wrist. "Shit! Well, what ever it is keep it up cause we got company!" Fahrenheit yells out as she takes aim with her deadly mini gun, the Ashmaker and let's loose. Easily mowing down the small hoard of Ferals in their way. "Um... whoops...guess I forgot to mention there were Ferals down here. Sorry...My bad." Kent says as he rubs the back of his head. But, gulps when he's met with the glares of Nick, Hancock and Fahrenheit. They then proceed without any further incidents.

Carefully opening the lid Kent checks to see if the coast is clear. With nothing in view Kent along with the rest of the group slowly emerge from the sewer. Looking around cautiously Hancock motions for a group huddle. "Okay here's the plan, Fahrenheit you and your men surround the perimeter. See any Gunners you kill them. If possible provide cover fire for Nick, Kent and myself." Hancock orders his men. "Wh..what! I... I'm coming..too!" A nervous Kent squeaks. "You know where to go Kent." Nick replies in a stern voice. Then kneeling down getting eye to eye with Kent Nick continues, "Please, Kent. The fate of three precious lives depend on you." Nick says softly. His cold eyes warming at Kent. You're right, if the Silver Shroud can do this then so can I." Kent says with growing confidence. "Thank you." Nick says with a slight smile.

Everyone heading towards their  
designated positions the strike on the Gunners was in process while the rescue mission was also undertaking carefully. Though for Nick it seemed to last an eternity. Carefully they enter the old run downed warehouse. "Wait stop." Nick whispers. "What is it now Circuitboard? Hancock grumbles. "Bouquets or mines. Your pick." Nick says irritability. "Kent...you little shit. You never mentioned any traps!" Hancock glowers at Kent. "I didn't see any I swear!" Kent whispers in a high pitch voice. "Goddamn sonofa...." Hancock grumbles as he and Nick precariously walk around and disarm the mines and bouquets towards to stairs leading up to the corridor. "Hmm, twelve grenadines each. Not bad for each of us, don't ya think Circuitboard?" Hancock says wickedly as he smiles at Nick. "Keep them. I'm good with what I got." Nick says with a stern angry face. "Huh?! What? The hell you hiding from me Nick!" Hancock glares at Nick with his hands on his hips while tapping his boot irritably. Slowly grinning maliciously Nick glances down at Hancock. "That's for me to know and the Gunners to find out." Nick says in a low dangerous voice.

"Let's move on. Kent, are there any other surprises we should be aware of?" Nick asks Kent. "No. Except the two Gunners I heard and hid from when I was running away." Kent replies back in a soft hesitant voice. "Alright. You're behind us as we lead the front. Nick commands Kent who happily obliges. Not realizing that during their conversation Hancock had already gone upstairs. Walking quietly with his shotgun out Hancock makes his way to the door when suddenly the door opens and Hancock is staring eye to eye with Barnes. "Big mistake!" Hancock yells as he fires his shotgun, missing a frantically dodging Barnes. "Fuck! Winlock we got company!" Barnes yells as he takes cover behind a wall as Hancock keeps firing on him. ("Dammit! He never listens!") Nick angrily thinks to himself as he rushes up the stairs.

"You scared yet!? You aight to be!" Hancock taunts Barnes as he continues offloading on him and tossing a few frag grenadines, pinning him down. "I'll enjoy killing you personally!" Barnes yells back as he shoots back at Hancock. Anytime Winlock!" Barnes shouts for his partner. Who was running to join the fire fight just as a very armed Nick ascended the stairs. "Hancock! Duck and cover!" Nick warns Hancock. "What?! Why....Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!!" Hancock yelps as he dives into an empty room. For just as Winlock enters the corridor Nick fires a missile at the unsuspecting Gunner. Not only killing Winlock instantly but, also obliterating the wall behind him. Hearing and seeing the sudden glare of an explosion was all that Fahrenheit needed to unleash her attack. "Neighborhood Watch open fire!" Fahrenheit orders as she brings the Ashmaker to bear.  
*  
Deeper down in the warehouse, MacCready hears what sounded like an explosion. Seeing Winlock take off running has MacCready filled with hope. "Hey! Hey Steele! Did you hear that? I think we got help! Nick's coming to save you!" MacCready tells Steele with a little desperation in his voice. For Steele's breathing has drastically slowed down and sounds even more wetter. "Ni...Nick?" Steele manages to say as she slowly and painfully lifts her head facing MacCready. Who instantly knows something is very wrong. For both of Steele's pupils are different sizes and her speech has started to slur a bit, while fresh blood seeps from Steele's nose. Shaking the blood away only causes Steele to cry out in agony and slump over. "No! Steele! Stay with me now! Don't pass out again!" MacCready begs Steele. "N..no..I'm not. I...I want to see...t..to see N..Nick.." Steele says with such weariness that MacCready knows that if they don't get here soon, Steele is going to die.  
*  
As the smoke is clearing a very livid Hancock rushes over to Nick. " Warn a guy next time you pull a stunt like that Nick!" Hancock growls at Nick. Looking down at Hancock, Nick merely rolls his eyes in annoyance. "I told you to duck now didn't I?" A nonplussed Nick remarks. "Still the fact! The hell did you get that! And what else are you hiding from me?!" Hancock glowers at Nick. "Well, I could of always used a Fatman but I didn't." Nick replies nonchalantly at Hancock. Who pauses for a second before having a conniption fit. "Do and die Circuitboard! Not in my city you ain't firing off that damn thing!" Hancock threatens Nick. "Don't worry, the idea never crossed my mind." Nick smiles at Hancock. A smile that never reaches his eyes.

"You bastards! I'll make you regret you fucked with us! Barnes screams his vengeance at the two. "Ah, shut up and die! Hancock growls as he whips out his knife and rushes Barnes. Not even having a chance to blink his eyes. Hancock slits Barnes's throat. Wiping the blood off his knife Hancock smiles at a job well done. Turning around Nick motions a terrified Kent to come out of hiding. "Hurry, Kent. Lead the way." Nick says with urgency. "Sure. Follow me." A braved face Kent replies as he takes lead and leads the two to the prisoners. Running behind Kent, Nick can feel his anxiety building and building till it's almost to the breaking point. Finally they reach a large rusty solid metal door. "Here's where I found them." Kent says in a low whisper. Grabbing the door Nick wrenches it open with such force the door comes off it's hinges and without a second thought rushes in.

Seeing the door being ripped off MacCready was ready for the worse but, gives a huge sigh of relief when he sees Nick, Hancock and Kent. "Aw, man I knew you could do it!" MacCready says through his swollen face. "Mac?! Jesus! They really went to town on you." Hancock says as he cuts the straps holding him down. Then a look a horror crosses Hancock's face when he sees Magnolia. "Magnolia! Hey sweetheart it's me, Hancock." Hancock gently says as he strokes Magnolia's face while freeing her. But, that doesn't seem to break the shell Magnolia has become from witnessing Steele being brutally tortured while she was untouched.

While Nick could only stare at what the Gunners did to his precious Steele. Filled with a black raged that wanted Nick to destroy the nearest object. Pushing down his rage Nick gently calls out Steele's name. Unable to clear her blurred vision, Steele painfully lifts her head. "Nick? Is...is that you?" Steele says an unexpected tears roll down her swollen cheeks. "It's me, Steele. The nightmare is over. Let's get you three out of here and to a doctor quickly." Nick says with urgency as he picks up Steele and gently carries her. "We need to get her to Dr. Amari. I know a head wound when I see it." Nick says in a neutral voice as Hancock carries Magnolia and MacCready is being assisted by Kent out of the warehouse. What they see is complete and utter carnage. For the ground is littered with dead Gunners. While the shouts of victory could be heard in the distance. "This'll show anyone not to mess with Goodneighbor." Hancock says proudly.

On the outskirts of town was a small group of Gunners along with Captain Wes and Fin. For Bobbi No Nose was caught and killed for her treachery. "Now what do we do?!" A fearful Fin says in a shaky voice as he looks at Captain Wes. "Easy." Wes says as he pulls out his knife and stabs Fin in the chest. "There is no we. This little stunt of yours has resulted in the death of nearly all my low rank Gunners!" Wes snarls as Fin slumps to the ground dead. A trickle of blood seeping from his mouth. "Gunners! Let's move out! We got more important places to protect than this shit hole." Wes says with disgust as he and his men dissappear into the shadows.

*  
One month later and not leaving Steele's side for a moment Nick was constantly at her bedside and watching anyone who came into their hotel room with lethal intent. Much to Steele's dismay. Thankfully Dr. Amari was able to treat the massive contusion Steele had received from her ordeal. Now, they were waiting on a doctor to repair Steele's broken arm and fingers. Good thing Hancock new a thing or two on persuading a caravan doctor to coming to Goodneighbor. Upon entering the room a dark deadly aura could be felt emitting from Nick as he eyes Doc Weathers over. "Um..I'm s..supposed to treat a..patient here?" A very nervous Doc Weathers stutters as Nick continues to glare at him. Only to have his gaze interrupted when Steele throws a pillow at Nick. "Nick! Will you behave and not terrify everyone and anyone who comes in here?!" Steele cries out. With her left arm and fingers heavily bandaged and her Pip-Boy on her right wrist Steele glares at an overprotective Nick with her new glasses specially made for her.

"Yo! Circuitboard! What's the hold up! You can trust Doc Weathers. He's patched up several of my boys numerous times. Ain't that right Doc?" Hancock says as he slaps Doc Weathers on the back. "Unfortunately so." Doc Weathers says with displeasure. "Hancock? How's Magnolia?" Steele questions the ghoul. With a frown Hancock's demeanor changes from energetic to somber. The same Steele, just like a doll. No life in her. It's like her soul has been taken away from her, as well as a part of Goodneighbor as well." Hancock replies sadly. "Oh no..." Steele says mournfully.

"Okay, I hate to break the dramatics but I need to perform surgery on my patient as soon as possible." Doc Weathers says sternly. Well, let you to it. Come on Nick. If I can trust the man so can you." Hancock pats Nick on the shoulders. Alright. I'll go with you." Nick says reluctantly. After several hours of pacing Hancock's office a knock on the door announces that Doc Weathers is done. "Boy or boy. I've seen some bad breaks. But, she, she takes the cake." Doc Weathers says jokingly. Which met by a low growling approaching Nick. "What was all done to my Steele, Doctor." Nick says in a low dark voice. Realizing that joking around was a huge mistake, Doc Weathers becomes all serious. I had to place a metal plate and screws in the left arm, I reset her broken fingers and splinted them. The broken ribs will heal without difficulty. But the most important I did; and this Hancock will cost you, I administered an Ultra Stim Pak. So in a couple of weeks Steele will be as good as new. Hearing what he all did to Steele was enough to crash his processor. But, hearing that his precious Steele will be back to perfect health brings a smile to his face, and fills him with hope.

Several weeks later and just as told, Steele felt back to her old self physically but mentally she was still traumatized and continued to have nightmares about being tortured all over again. Steele would wake up screaming only to realize it's all over. Then the tears would come. But, only to wake up next to Nick,and his warm protective embrace, kept Steele sane. "Laying in bed together, Steele snuggles up to Nick who wraps his arm around her. Enveloping her in a cocoon of warmth, protection and most of all love. Waking up the next day Steele goes and sees Magnolia. What she see horrifies her. For Magnolia is staring into nothingness, her once beautiful smile is gone, but what gets Steele the most is how empty and dull Magnolia's eyes have become. Knowing this is a result of seeing her get brutally tortured Steele knows the endless loop you can become trapped in. Replaying everything all over and over again and again. Sitting on the bed next to Magnolia, Steele takes her hands and tenderly cups Magnolia's and gently looks into her eyes.

"Magnolia. It's me Steele. Wake up, the nightmare is over. The terror is over. Steele says in a gentle voice as she hugs Magnolia tightly while rubbing her back. I'm okay now, we're okay now. So, please wake up. Let Goodneighbor once again hear your beautiful voice sing across the Commonwealth." As Steele comforts Magnolia, tears could be seen welling up in her blue eyes till at last they fall and Magnolia hugs Steele back fiercely while crying from the pain and for relief. Because for her, the nightmare is finally over. Looking over Steele sees a crying Hancock and a smiling Fahrenheit. But most important was Nick. His golden yellow eyes blazing with love and pride.

With word that Magnolia was back, on the night of her self returned debut practically all of Goodneighbor was crammed into the Third Rail. Except for two individuals. Earlier that day Steele had finally had a chance to have a nice uneventful chitchat. Also Steele informed that it's time both she and Nick head back to Sanctuary Hills. "Well, shoot darling. I was hoping you stay to hear my returned debut." Magnolia says with a pout. "Who says I won't be listening?" Steele says as she holds up her Pip-Boy. "Well, then I guess now's the time to give you something that'll serve you better than me." Magnolia says in a low mysterious voice as she pulls out a metal rectangular case. Turning it towards Steele she opens the case. Seeing two custom Beretta 92FS Inoxs. Built out of ultra rare stainless steel, 5.9 inch barrel using 9mm bullets, slide configuration with blacken grips. Along with custom made holsters.

Speechless Steele could only stare at Magnolia and the sweet treasure she has presented to her. "First, where the nine hells did you obtain two 92FS Inoxs?! And in such beautiful condition? There so rare and just amazing." An astonished Steele gazes at Magnolia in awe. "A woman has her secrets." Magnolia says with a slow smile. "Amen to that sister." Steele remarks with a smile. "I have no use for those anymore. But you Steele, I've seen the adventurous look in your eyes. Waiting to explore a whole new world. So take these as a gift to your start to a whole new adventure. And may they serve you well." Magnolia says with such sincerity that Steele embraces her in a tight hug. "Thank you Magnolia." Steele says.

Fully healed, fully stocked and loaded Steele and Nick head out. Leaving Goodneighbor behind them. "Ah! To finally be out in the open and going home!" I can't wait to see everyone again!" An elated Steele remarks as she's walking hand and hand with Nick. "Couldn't of said it any better than what you've just said my Love." Nick says as he gazes down at Steele, who smiles back. "Let's go wherever the trail leads us." Nick says to Steele who laughs happily and carefree.

*To Be Continued


	20. Heart of Steele Memories Of The Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year on the surface. It's time for Steele to free the inhabitants of Vault 111 once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fallout4wiki and Bethesda for the information and the gameplay. ❤

Heart of Steele (20)  
Memories Of The Vault  
Home At Last.  
Matrix12 

I remember waking up to a sunny morning. The birds were chirping. Everything was tranquil. Perhaps Nate and I will take Shaun to the park this morning. Shaun. My beautiful precious baby boy. I remember having a man ring my doorbell, saying he was from Vault Tec and that my family had been approved for the local Vault. Which I found rather odd. Then I remember Codsworth calling for Nate and I to see the tv. The cold gut wrenching feeling of terror consuming me. It's happening. Nuclear War. Then the wailing of the sirens shatters my terror induced trance. I remember yelling at Nate to grab Shaun and to run. Run as fast as your body can. No! Faster! FASTER!! Till I feel like my lungs are going to explode. But harder I run. Run to the Vault! Meeting up with armed guards allowing only those with access into the Vault. Yet, I'm concerned about the others. Surely there's plenty of room in the Vault for the others. I remember standing onto the platform when suddenly as if the sun itself is burning in front of me. Then the sight of a nuclear detonation right towards the southwestern of Boston is burned into my eyes. The fiery heat of the impending shockwave sears across my flesh. The feeling of hopelessness, for this is it. We didn't make it. Bracing myself for the quick death that awaits me, I feel a sudden jolt as we're going down. I remember the sudden feeling of agony then darkness. Then the icy grip of a cold that a million winters couldn't surpass fills my veins and then nothing...nothing but darkness.

Gasping Steele wakes up with a start. Breathing heavily and wiping cold sweat from her face. Steele looks around her bedroom. Letting out a sigh, Steele flops back onto her bed. Rolling over Steele gazes at the empty space where Nick would be. "Damn you Nick. Had to have a case where you be gone for a whole week. At such lousy timing too...". Steele grumbles to herself as she tosses and turns in her bed. Then an idea dawns on her. Getting up and getting dressed, Steele goes to a sleeping Dogmeat. "Hey Boy. Wanna come with me?" Steele says to a happy Dogmeat. Who tilts his head and with a playful bark is up and rearing to go. Grabbing a fusion core and entering her power armor Steele and Dogmeat vanish into the night. Walking down the moonlit path to Murphy's Cemetery headlamp guiding her way Steele grabs an old wooden shovel and starts digging.

After several days of traveling with no hassles Nick arrives back at Sanctuary Hills. Home. A place to finally call his own. Smiling Nick is met with Sturges and Preston visiting with each other outside the protected border surrounding Sanctuary Hills. Taking a long drag off his cigarette Sturges looks at Nick. "Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes." Sturges says as Nick walks up to him and Preston. "From you I'll take that as a compliment." Nick says as he lights up a cigarette. Taking a long drag and exhaling a whisp of smoke, Nick looks at Sturges and Preston with a curious expression. So, what's got you two out here. Expecting company?" Nick asks. "Um kinda sorta. Haven't seen the Boss by chance on your way in have you?" Sturges questions Nick. "You mean Steele? No. Why?" Nick says in confusion. 

"Well for the past several days no one as seen her or Dogmeat. "What?! Are you serious? Alright, woman where did you get to this time?" Nick grumbles to himself. "This woman, whose capable of handling things by herself is right here." An annoyed Steele remarks as she and Dogmeat make their way to the gate. "Boss? Is that you? Where the hell have you been?!" Sturges exclaims. "Working." Steele says as she exits out of her power armor and looks at the people she's been needing to get together. Then happily welcomes Nick back home with a giant hug and a small kiss. "Did you miss me Love?" Nick says in a low pitched voice. As he envelopes her in his arms. "Every single damn minute." Steele replies as she gazes up at her husband's gorgeous face. His golden yellow eyes gazing down on the only person who matters at this moment.

Only to have to moment broken by Sturges. With a big grin on his face he looks at the two with a shake of his head.While a concerned and totally oblivious Preston was looking at the two politely waiting for Steele to continue. Deciding he'll be the one breaking the ice Sturges goes for it. "Working on what Boss?" Sturges asks. Looking at all three gentlemen. Steele letting out a sigh looks at her three most trusted and reliable friends and family. "Something that has been waiting 211 years in the making. I plan to taking the inhabitants of Vault 111 and returning them home." Steele says. "Home as in what exactly? Last I'd check you where the only survivor of Vault 111. Am I correct?" Sturges asks Steele hesitantly. "You're correct Sturges. I am the only survivor. One. Out of fourteen. Technically two if and when I ever find Shaun." Steele says hopefully. "No I plan on taking the bodies of my friends and family out of that decrepit tomb of a Vault and burying them at Murphy's Cemetery. That way they'll be home at last. Next to Sanctuary and among friends. 

That's why tomorrow I want you three to join me as I go down into the Vault." Steele replies. "Of course I'll join you General. You've done so much for the Minutemen it will actually be a change to help you out with something that means so much to you." Preston wholeheartedly agrees. "I'm good to go Boss. Just say when and where and I'll be there." Sturges replies with a big grin. "And you know better than anyone, that where ever you go I'm right with you." Nick says lovingly as he comes up from behind and wraps his arms around Steele. Who snuggles up to him. "Thank you guys thank you so much." Steele starts getting choked up as tears rim her eyes. Only to have Nick hug her even tighter. "I just want to right a wrong that has lasted over two centuries. To help ease the guilt that's been plaguing me over the past year." Steele says sadly.

Back at their home Steele's mind is still racing at the thought of tomorrow. Sighing she flops down onto the mattress as Nick wraps his arms around her and brings her right up against him. "Now what's got you all riled up?" Nick says in a soothing voice. "Everything! Well, mostly just this, I want my friends... hell some where almost like family to me. To get the justice they're owed. Perhaps I can learn more about who's responsible for what happened. I mean, why did just my family survive and no one else? Who killed Nate and took Shaun? Why was the Vault abandoned, leaving us for dead. The list can go on but all in all I just want the truth of what happened and why." Steele confesses to Nick tearfully. "Don't worry my Love. We'll find out this together." Nick replies as he clasps his hand over Steele's. "For better or worse, we'll get to the bottom of this. I promise you I'll do whatever I can to help you. Always and forever." Nick says compassionately. "Thank you Nick. For everything." Steele says as she kisses him and snuggles closer to him. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day. Better get it over with no than later..." Steele whispers to herself.

The next morning is a crisp clear. The sun is shining and the birds are singing. Waiting at the main gate Steele, Nick, Preston and Sturges and all waiting and ready to go. Taking a deep breath Steele decides to tell everyone a quick story. "Today like most people is just another day in the most dangerous place in the world. Well, for me it's different. For me 211 years ago on Saturday October 23 2077 is when my world came to and end. When the bombs fell, causing a nuclear holocaust that has destroyed when humanity was at its finest. Destroying everything I knew and cared for. But, we knew it was coming. War. Except I don't think everyone was expecting the higher ups the push the damn nuke buttons all at once!" Steele says as she shakes her head sadly. Walking to the Vault, Steele continues her tale, while flashbacks as clear as day come before her eyes. The adrenaline rush as she and Nate ran to the Vault. 

Except this time there will be no crowds of people desperate to get inside the Vault. Walking up some stairs to an old worn out shack is the control panel for the elevator to access the Vault. Pressing the button Steele motions everyone to get into the center of the platform. "Okay everyone, time to take a little ride. With an alarm heard deep from within the Vault suddenly the floor gives a jolt as rusty gears and hydraulics move the platform down inside the Vault. As they're descending Steele looks up at the sky. 

Curious Nick does the same. What he sees is a clear blue sky. While Steele sees something different. What she sees is a burning sky. Full of atomic fire and the sound of the howling winds from the kinetic shockwave that passes over the Vault. A sight out of a nightmare. While subconsciously rubbing her right hip. The once beautiful blue sky is now ruined by the burning of the whole world. Turning the skies a reddish black as the nuclear bombs detonated all over the world. Completely destroying cities and civilizations and pushing mankind to the brink of extinction. All except those few who where lucky enough to be sealed away from the death and carnage happening outside the Vault doors. Sighing, Steele looks down as the blast doors close, sealing the four of them inside the Vault.

Coming to a stop the old rusted gate gives a shudder and slowly starts to rise up. "Boy or boy do those gears need a little TLC. I'm surprised the main gate even opened up from how hard it was struggling to get the caged door open." Sturges remarks as he exits the elevator and takes a quick look at the cables. "Yup. Just as I thought. The cables are practically rusted together." Sturges says with concern. "It's nothing too serious is it Sturges?" A worried Steele asks Sturges, who's also her right hand handyman and repairer. "As long as we don't overload the elevator weight wise we should be okay." Sturges replies. "Good deal. Now it's time to head inside the Vault itself." Steele says with apprehension. But, is calmed down when a warm hand embraces hers. Looking up at Nick, who smiles and rubs her hand affectionately. Walking up the stairs Steele enters Vault 111 for the first time since she de-thawed and left the Vault a year ago to this day.

"Brrr! Is it just me or is it cold in here?" Sturges remarks as he starts rubbing his arms for warmth. "It's from the Cryo Pods. They're still functioning even after all this time." Steele says in a quiet voice. That has Nick right next to her, should she need anything. Watching her like a hawk for any signs of distress. "Cryo Pods? What are those?" Preston turns towards his General for an explanation." Emitting a huff Steele looks at all three of her companions. "These "pods" were supposed to be Decontamination Pods. From the radiation we were exposed to when the bomb detonated over southwestern Boston. But, we were lied to by the Vault Tec scientists. Instead of decontaminating us they froze us. Clear down to our very molecules." Steele states in a monotoned voice. "They froze you?!" Preston says in a shocked voice. Looking at everyone with a sadden expression Steele motions them to enter a large room full of pods.

"My God." A stunned Nick replies. "Are...are those bodies in those pods?!" A startled Preston asks. "Somebody has a real cruel sense of humor doing something like this to another human being." Sturges shakes his head. Walking to the end of the corridor there's a pod that's been open. "This was my pod. I tried to get it open from the inside but I couldn't." Steele says bitterly as she fists up her hands. In the end I only ended up busting up my fists and getting refrozen again. And of course this pod has my late husband Nate. The kindest man alive. True both of us where in the service. But, in reality if he had the chance he wouldn't of been on the battlefield. Violence and killing other human beings was an abomination to him. He hated every minute of it. Having Shaun was the greatest thing to happen to Nate. And he died protecting what he treasured the most." Steele says as tears could be seen streaming down her cheeks. Taking a moment all three companions give a moment of silence to the slain Vault Dwellers.

"That's where you guys come in." Steele says to her teammates. "Anything for you Love." Nick says tenderly. Which causes Steele to smile. "First, I want you, Nick to hack that terminal and see what information we can get. Perhaps even reverse the cryogenic stasis." Steele states. "Done and done." Nick replies as he heads over to the terminal. "Sturges, I want you to look at the main elevator. Because there's going to be a lot of weight on the elevator and I want it in top working condition if possible." Steele instructs Sturges. "I'm on it Boss. I'll need some tools and supplies from Sanctuary but I'll see what I can do." Sturges replies with a smile as he walks back to investigate the elevator. Finally, Steele looks at Preston. "Your task is going to be the most important Preston." Steele says to her second in command of the Minutemen. "Whatever you need General." Preston replies. "I want you to gather as many Minutemen you can spare and help build wooden coffins for my friends. Please Preston." Steele asks Preston with hope. "Considered it done General. We'll give your friends and family a proper Minutemen burial they deserve." Preston says proudly at Steele. "Oh thank you so much!" Steele hugs Preston as tears of happiness fall from her eyes.

"Alright I'm in." Nick replies to Steele. Walking up to Nick, Steele looks at the terminal. "What did you find out?" Steele questions Nick. "Well, apparently this Vault Tec decided to use this Vault and test the effects of cryogenic stasis on the human body. According to Vault Tec standard operating procedures, Vault 111 was to remain sealed for a minimum of 180 days, after which the vault could be opened upon receipt of an "All-Clear Signal" from Vault Tec or at the overseer's discretion. After the 180-day mandatory shelter period elapsed, Vault 111 received no all-clear signal and its staff faced dwindling supplies. The overseer, concerned that the radiation outside the vault had not declined enough over the past 180 days to be survivable, refused to unseal the vault door. Shortly after, a faction led by the vault's security staff engaged in mutiny against the overseer in an effort to unseal the vault door and to leave the vault. In response, the overseer placed the vault on lock down and asked all staff to hand over any food, weapons, and medicine. It is unclear whether the mutiny was successful as the logs end here on the terminal. Which I'm guessing was successful seeing how the Vault was left with no staff and the several skeletal remains that were seen upon our entry." Nick explains to Steele.

"Here's another entry I found interesting." Nick says as he pulls up a list of the pod occupants:

Life Support  
Life Support: Offline. Premature termination resulting in system failure. Isolated manual and remote overrides detected. Controls disabled.

Pod Occupant Status  
Pod B1: Mr. DiPietro  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to Life Support failure.

Pod B2: Cindy Cofran  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to Life Support failure. 

Pod B3: Mrs. Whitfield  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to Life Support failure. 

Pod B4: Mrs. Cofran  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to Life Support failure. 

Pod B5: Mr. Whitfield  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to Life Support failure. 

Pod B6: Mr. Cofran  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to Life Support failure. 

Pod C1:  
Occupant status: Not applicable.

Pod C2: Mrs. Callahan  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to Life Support failure. 

Pod C3: Mr. Callahan  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to Life Support failure.

Pod C4: Mr. Able  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to Life Support failure.

Pod C5: Mrs. Able  
Occupant status: Deceased. HCause of Death: Asphyxiation due to Life Support failure.

Pod C6: Nate and Shaun  
Occupant status: Unknown.  
Pod Door Manual Override Engaged. 2227.

Pod C7:Steele  
Occupant status: Unknown.  
Pod Door Manual Override Engaged. 2227 Remote Override Engaged. 2287

Pod C8: Mr. Russell  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to Life Support failure.

"Oh God. The life support for the other pods was never reactivated and they...they suffocated to death." A horrified Steele says as she covers her mouth with her hand. "Look at Nate's and your pods." Nick says. "What the hell?! Manual Override Engaged. 2227. What does that mean?" Steele says to herself when suddenly visions start playing in her mind. Of waking up from a bone numbing cold. Of being trapped and not able to get out and pounding on the pod door till her fists were bloody. Of seeing a man opening Nate's pod door and shouting something at him and then firing a gun at Nate. Killing him instantly. Grabbing her head Steele screams out as pain and agony fills her head. Then the nothingness of total darkness.  
*  
Several hours later a groggy Steele wakes up to something cold and wet on her forehead. Frantically grabbing the cloth Steele throws it across her bedroom. (Wait. Bedroom? I thought I was in the Vault?! The hell is going on here?!) Looking around in confusion Steele notices very anxious Nick pacing in front of their bed. "You know you keep that up we're going to need a new floor." Steele says half jokingly. Stopping Nick looks at Steele. Then rushes to her and embraces her tightly. Feeling him trembling Steele wraps her arms around him. "I'm okay, Nick. Just had everything hit me all at once." Steele says soothingly as she rubs his back. "Never do that again Steele. You scared the everliving daylights out of me. Not to to mentioned practically traumatizing poor Preston. Sturges actually took it really well. Course knowing his background he's probably use to these things." Nick replies as he kisses Steele on the lips and hugs her even tighter.

"I don't know what happened to me down in the Vault. I just got bombarded with memories and become trapped again. Reliving the nightmare all over again. Steele says as she shudders. Looking down at Steele Nick tilts his head curiously. Memories? Like what kind of memories?" Nick questions Steele. Sighing Steele looks down at the floor. But only to have a metal finger gently tip her head up. "If it's too uncomfortable then you don't have to tell me Love." Nick says lovingly. "No, I need to get this over with. Otherwise how can I move on? No, I'll tell you what I remember. Who knows, maybe it will lead to who entered the Vault and why did they override the cryogenic stasis but not reactivate the life support. Also why did they kill Nate and take Shaun and why reinstated the cryogenic stasis? Steele says as she looks at Nick. "Hmm...definitely a mystery. Let's you and me head down stairs. I'm sure Preston and Sturges would like to see you up and conscious again." Nick says with a smile. "Ha ha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh." Steele grumbles as she descends the stairs.

Walking downstairs Steele sees both Preston and Sturges sitting on a couch waiting. Looking up Preston jumps up and walks briskly towards and hugs her. Steele. "General! Are you alright?" A worried Preston asks. While Sturges gets up and walks up to Steele. "Quite the scare you gave us Boss. Hope you're feeling better." Sturges says with a smile. "Yes. I'm alright. Just had too much hit me all at once." Steele reassures her two friends. "Tell me did you take a look at the elevator?" Steele asks Sturges. Ah... yeah about that. I'm sorry Boss but the system is about shot. Not a whole lot I can do about it. But, on a positive note Nick and I were able to stop the cryogenic stasis. So it shouldn't be too long to remove the bodies and place them into the coffins. Which in my personal opinion will look very nice. I got a schematic of a possible idea. Just waiting on your final approval Boss." Sturges informs Steele of his latest work. "Thank you Sturges. And well done." Steele happily replies.

"I also got good news General. Several Minutemen would be honored in assisting you in the burial of your friends and family." Preston relays the good news to Steele. "Really..? That's great. Please tell them I'll be honored to have their assistance. Steele tells Preston with a smile. "Alright. Now that everyone is happy and carefree now let's call it a night and start again in the morning." Nick says as he eyes the two gentlemen. "Well, would you look at the time! Come on Preston let's skiddaddle." Sturges remarks as he grabs Preston and heads him out to the door. "Oh! Sure thing. Good night General!" Preston manages to say before Sturges steers him out of the house. Leaving the two of them alone.

"Sigh...well shall we get this over with. And no, I'm not backing down. The sooner we can figure out something the better. Otherwise I will get cold feet." Steele says to Nick. "Alright let's take a seat in the dinning room. All I'm going to do is ask you simple questions. Anytime you feel uncomfortable you let me know. Understand Steele? Nick questions Steele. "Yeah I got ya." Steele says as she takes a seat and Nick sits in front of her. Almost like an interrogation room...("Nope! I've done and buried that part of my life! So let's not go digging up skeletons of the past.") Steele thinks to herself. Taking a deep breath Steele looks at Nick. "I'm ready Nick." Steele replies.

"Okay, when you're trying to find someone who's gone missing the devil is in the details. I want you to tell me everything you know, no matter how painfully it may be. Can you do that for me my precious Steele?" Nick questions Steele. Looking at Nick with determination burning in her eyes Steele looks at Nick. You damn right I can." Steele says proudly. "From what I understand. You were underground, sealed up. That's a lot of obstacles to get through just to take one person. What else can you tell me." Nick continues to interrogate Steele. Nate...my husband before I met you, they killed him. He was trying to keep those strangers from taking Shaun and they fucking shot him in the head! Those goddamn murdering bastards! Steele yells out angrily as tears start falling from her eyes.

"Hey now it's okay. We can stop anytime if things get too distressing for you." Nick says soothingly as her embraces Steele in a tight hug. Deep down hating himself for having to do this to his precious Steele. "No, Nick. I'm not backing down. I never had and never will. I need this to be done and buried. That way I...no we can move on and find Shaun together. As a family." Steele says with an unbreakable resolve. "Well, alrighty then. Let's continue. So we're dealing with cold hearted killers, but they waited until something went wrong to resort to violence. Anything else you remember?" Nick continues.

Taking a deep breath, Steele continues. "Okay, there was a man and a woman. They didn't say much, but I remember they called me "the backup". Whatever that means." Steele says in a confused voice. "So we're talking a small team. Professionals. The kind that know how to keep tight lipped while on the job. Not sure what the back up means though... Anything else Steele?" Nick continues his interrogation. "We're looking for my baby, Shaun. He's less than a year old. Oh god Nick, why would someone want to take my baby from me?" Steele's agonizing voice was nearly his undoing. Bracing himself Nick continues. "A good question. Why your family in particular and why and infant? Someone would be taking on all his care. And a baby needs lots of it. That confirms it. This isn't your random kidnapping. Who ever took your kid has an agenda. Hmm.. there's a lot of groups that we've had close encounters with that take people. Course there's always the Institute." Nick replies.

"The Institute? I've heard people whispering about them taking people and replacing them with Synth spies. That and from what Piper has told me. So, do you personally think the Institute is responsible?" Steele questions Nick. "Well, they are the boogeyman of the Commonwealth. Something goes wrong, everyone blames the Institute. Easy to see why. Those early model Synths of theirs would strip whole towns for parts, killing everything in their way." Nick remarks with a disgusted look. "Hmm...reminds me how we viewed Communists as the "Red Menace". Steele says quietly to herself.

"Then you got the newer models." Nick continues. Good as human. They can infiltrate cities and pull strings from the shadows. Worse of all, no one knows why they do it, what their plans are, or where they are. Not even me. And I'm a Synth myself! But, I'm just a discarded prototype anyway." Nick says with a hurtful look on his face. But as soon as it appeared it vanishes. "Now, Steele. Can you describe what these kidnappers looked like?" Nick inquires Steele. "I'll never forget the bastard's face. I remember the male walking right up to me. Bald head and a scar across his left eye. God what I would do to put a bullet right between his eyes." Steele says hatefully as her eyes blaze with rage.

"Wait. It couldn't be... You didn't happen to hear the name Kellogg at all did you?" Nick asks Steele. Jumping up from her chair Steele looks at Nick. "Who is he?! Do you think he has Shaun?" Steele practically pleads with Nick. "Hmm.. its way to big of a coincidence. But unfortunately, no one knows who's his employer is or his base of command." Nick says sorrowfully as he sees Steele slumps down into her chair. "So were back to square one. Damn it!" Steele shouts as she slams her fist onto the table. 

"Now hold on Steele. Just because we don't know where Kellogg's current location is doesn't mean he hasn't been to other places. Most mercenaries have specific locations they like to move from place to place. So we just got to find one of his locations and we'll be back in business. "You're right. I just need to keep a positive attitude." Steele nods her head. "Come on you, it's way pass your bedtime. You look like death worn over." Nick says to Steele with a grin. "Oh ha, ha, Lunkhead." Steele scowls at Nick. But, true to his word the minute Steele hit that pillow she was gone.  
*  
It was early dawn when Steele woke up and decided it was long enough. It was time to go home. Standing outside her house Steele is very surprised at the condition of it. "I do say Mum what do you plan on doing if I may ask." Codsworth asks Steele. "Just getting a few things that's all. Well, shall we?" Steele looks at Codsworth and enters her home for the first time in 211 years. Walking through the ruined house Steele can visualize everything in pristine condition. Taking a deep breath Steele walks into Shaun's room. The crib left exactly were it last was when Steele saw it. Taking a finger Steele twirls the little rocket mobile as silent tears fall down her cheeks. "Oh dear Mum." A distressed Codsworth replies. "Don't worry Codsworth. I'll find Shaun. And I'll bring him home." Steele says with absolute resolve.

Walking down the hallway Steele enters into her bedroom. Course she wasn't surprised to see that barely anything remained. All except a burnt rotting bookshelf. Devoided of books to the ages of time and Mother Nature. But it wasn't books Steele was looking for. Carefully running her hand underneath the middle shelf Steele finds a button and presses it. Hearing rusty gears moving the bookshelf swings open, revealing a walk in safe. Turning on her Pip-Boy light Steele goes inside and is ecstatic that everything is intact and in perfect condition. "Guess spending a little extra for reinforced lead walls paid off." Steele smiles to herself. Looking around she opens a jewelry box and takes out several items before she seals the safe once again. 

Meeting up with Nick, Steele heads off to Sturges work shed. "Hey Sturges! You in here?" Steele calls out. "In the back room!" Sturges calls out. Curious they both walk in. What they see is a wooden coffin sitting on a workbench. But it was the cover that caught their attention. For carved into the wood was the Minutemen insignia. "Oh wow, Sturges that's beautiful. Steele says as she runs her fingers along the carving. "Don't thank me. Thank Jun. Who'd knew he was an expert woods craftsman?" Sturges says in a surprised tone. "Jun?!" Both Steele and Nick remark. "Huh, boy did I not see that one coming." Nick merely shakes his head. "Remind me to thank him whenever I get the chance when he's not moping in some corner." Steele says. "So how are things going?" Steele questions Sturges. "Going real well Boss. We should start moving the bodies in a couple of days. For things are about to get pretty darn busy" Sturges replies. "That's great to hear." Steele says as she smiles.  
*  
True to his words the last several days were busy. Having three groups of two go down into the Vault and place the bodies from the cryo pods into the wooden coffins, sealing up the coffins and bringing them back up for transport to Murphy's Cemetery for burial. So far everything was running smooth. Till the last three individuals were getting ready for transport. Going down the Vault Steele asks for a stop. "Is something wrong General?" A curious Preston and Sturges ask Steele and Nick. Who during the entire ordeal never left Steele's side. "There's something I have to do with Nate." Steele says. "Steele I do want to warn you...it's..it's not a pretty sight." Sturges warns Steele. "I'm well aware of that. I..I saw him get shot point blank. But I need to do one last thing...one last goodbye.

Walking to his coffin Steele takes out a pair of holo dog tags, unclasps them and places them around his neck. Not seeing the gunshot wound to his head but instead the carefree and always smiling Nate. "Remember, Nathaniel Mattrice. Once a Marine always a Marine." Steele says softly as she kisses him one last time. Slowly standing up Steele turns to her new future and walks into Nick's warm embrace. Going up the elevator with the last of the bodies leaves Steele, Nick, Sturges and Preston in the now empty Vault.

Looking around at her friends and family Steele feels like a heavy burden has been lifted from her shoulders. For finally, after 211 years the inhabitants of Vault 111 are prisoners no more. "I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to get the hell out of here." Steele says which is met with the agreements of everyone. Just before Steele was leaving she feels a metal hand shackle hers. Stopping she looks up into Nick's golden glowing yellow eyes. 

"Mattrice hmm? What a beautiful name. " Nick says softly. "Well, to tell you the truth it's my maiden name. Nate took it instead of his name. But, fortunately for me I love my new name even more." Steele says as she caresses Nick's face. And between you me and the fence post, my real name is Steelena Lynn Mattrice." Steele says with a secret smile. Wide eyed and speechless Nick could only stare at Steele. "It's true I tell you. See?" Steele replies as she reaches into her Vault Suit and pulls out a chain with a pair of holo dog tags on it and shows it to Nick proudly.

MATTRICE  
STEELENA L. A POS  
USMC M  
519-06-8712 LUTHERAN

"Well, well, looks like you're full of surprises my precious Steelena." Nick says lovingly as he entwines their hands together and kisses his soulmate. For like the old saying goes for better or worse true love will always prevail.

*To Be Continued


	21. The Terror In Diamond City Part 1. Trouble Brewing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors are going around that there's a killer in Diamond City. That soon turns to a reality when bodies are being discovered. But not a trace can be found at the crime scenes. People have started calling the killer the "Ghost". Not knowing who, when and where the killer will strike next has the city paralyzed in fear. Leaving several questions needing to be answered. Who is this "Ghost" and why the killings?

Heart of Steele (21)  
The Terror In Diamond City  
Part 1. Trouble Brewing.  
Matrix12

Baseball. America's greatest past time. The massive stadiums with the pristine baseball field. The pitcher's mound standing front and center. The smell of leather gloves and shoes. The sound of the baseball hitting the sweet spot on the wooden maple bats. Sending the ball into the crowds of thousands and thousands of spectators. Hearing the crowd go wild as their team wins. That my friend is baseball.

"So can either of you three please tell me what the hell are you guys doing?!" Steele glares at the triplets Bill, Billy Bob and Billy Bob Joe. "Easy General. We're playing baseball." Bill replies. "By using you super sledges to completely pulverize the bodies of those Raiders and then using a head as a baseball as you attempt a grand slam?!" A horrified Steele yells out. "Yes!" All three men reply at once. "No! That's not how baseball is played at all you twits!" Steele angrily replies. "Where in the hell did you learn about baseball being played that way!" Steele demands. Looking at each other all three mention "Moe". Shaking her head Steele utters "Are you for real..." as she walks past the carnage the triplets created. With the locket safety retrieved Steele and her group of Minutemen Soldiers head back to Abernathy Farm.

"There is no way we can thank you. For finally returning our daughter's locket." A tearful Blake and Connie Abernathy thank Steele, Nick, Dogmeat and eight other veteran Minutemen as they defeated the raiders and retrieved the missing locket. "It's no problem at all." Steele says kindly. "Well, from now on we will gladly offer any support the Minutemen need." Connie states as she and her husband glance at each other and nod their heads. "Well, if you know any good spots where anymore raiders hang out we'd much appreciate that." A male voice could be heard in the background. "Huh? What?! Alright whose the smart ass who said that!" A very annoyed Steele turns around and looks at her team. "Bill! Was that you I just heard make that comment!" Steele rounds on a twenty five year old muscular male with red curly hair, emerald green eyes and a long braided beard. 

"What?!? No, it wasn't me Ma'am! It was Billy Bob!" A startled Bill exclaims. Naming one of his other twin brothers. "Hell no it wasn't me ya dumbass!" An angry Billy Bob glares at his brother. Then pausing they both turn on and glare at Billy Bob Joe. Who merely smiles back at them. "Alright, alright that's enough! All three of you are on patrol duty tonight. Just in case any "Raiders" suddenly attack." Steele says smugly at the veteran triplets. "Yes General." The triplets say somberly. Walking away from the farm back to Sanctuary Hills, Steele is ecstatic. "This is great guys! One for the team!" Steele happily says to her Minutemen. "I couldn't of said it any better." Nick replies by wrapping his arm around Steele and giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I agree General. The more support for the Minutemen the better chance the Commonwealth has for a better living." Riza replies. Riza is a veteran Minutemen who just recently called Sanctuary Hills her new home. "I've gotten tired of the roaming life. So I've decided to call this nice little set up you got here my new forever home. Like Steele she specializes in snipping. So the two instantly have connected to each other. As always ever since their first deployment with Steele. Tasha and Dimitri have remained at their General's side. Beside them is a young blond headed woman named Noel. A seasoned fighter who's very quiet and shy on the outside but, if you get her riled up she's a force to be reckoned with. One the reasons Steele chose her is her unique way to duel wield guns. Similar to Steele the two love to exchange different guns to wield. The final member and the last and farthest walking away is Breda. A middle aged man with a auburn tuff of hair, a stocky build and finally one major problem with Steele. Well, to be more precise her German Shephard Dogmeat. Because unfortunately, Breda is terrified of dogs.

Everything is going well until the wind suddenly picks up and the repetitive clicking of Steele's Pip-Boy has everyone stopped in their tracks. "Oh, you have got to be..!" Steele didn't finish her sentence when the low metallic sound of thunder rolls across the sky. Looking up everyone knew the signs of an approaching Rad Storm as the clear blue skies take on an ominous dark greenish/black look. "Damn fucking storms! Back to farm! Back to the farm!" Steele orders her team as everyone takes off running. Hoping and praying they'll reach safety. As lightning flashes across the sky and thunder booms from overhead.

*  
Meanwhile back at Abernathy Farm busy planting tato plants Connie notices the brewing Rad Storm. Alarmed she and her husband were just about to shut and lock their door when they see ten figures and a dog making a mad dash towards their home. "I need some support here Connie!" Steele shouts at the two. In the small farm house that's cozy for the husband and wife. Adding ten people plus a dog was downright cramped and stifling. Glaring at her Pip-Boy Steele growls in annoyance. "Six hours!? Do these storms usually last that long?" Steele questions Nick. As she looks outside as the acidic rain pours from the heavily irradiated storm clouds. To help "make extra space" Nick embraces his arms around Steele. "Unfortunately Rad Storms are hard to predict.

Sometimes they can last 6-32 hours." Nick says in a dismal voice. "What?! It had better not last that long! I swear I'm starting to hate these damn wretched storms more and more." Steele flops her head against Nick's chest. While Nick kisses her on top of her head. Suddenly she's brought out of her dour mood when Billy Bob Joe's booming voice echos throughout the house. "Hey General does this mean we don't get patrol duty due to the storm?" Looking at the triplets Steele raises an eyebrow and plainly states, "Nice try boys but hell no. It'll clear up and we'll head on home. And you three will get your beloved patrol duty." Steele says with an evil smile. While Nick grins behind her. "Aww." The triplets chorused. But, soon after a couple more hours the storm dissipates and the sun was once again shining.

Finally able to stretch out stiff and cramped muscles Steele's team is about head out when Connie gives a polite cough. "There something you need?" Steele asks Connie. "Just another small favor." Connie says with a smile. That favor turned out helping Connie and her husband finish planting five hundred tato plants. Leaving everyone with 50 tato plants to plant into the ground. "We want to be known as having the biggest tato farm in the Commonwealth!" An elated Connie replies to a job well done. Walking back to Sanctuary Hills everyone is covered in dirt/mud and is exhausted. "I swear to god I thought we'd never leave...small favor my ass! More like planting a whole goddamn plantation!" Plus I had to build a damn radio beacon for them as well! Steele remarks darkly. "Now you know why I'm a detective and not a farmer." A irritable Nick replies as he's walking beside Steele dusting off his trench coat. 

"Oh? Is that so? Mr. Detective?" Steele says in a low purr that always gets Nick's processor humming. As he looks at Steele with his glowing golden yellow eyes and a slow sexy smile. Only to have to moment broken when they see Preston at the main gates leading into Sanctuary Hills. "Finally, good to see you General. I was afraid something must of of happened to your team. "Oh, please Preston. It was nothing at all besides: killing the bad guys, defending and helping the good guys, having Mother Nature trying to kill us, running back to good guys for safety and finally helping them out...again." Steele lays down the simplified version to him. "Oh! Let's not forget they have agreed to join our cause!" Steele says to Preston with exaggerated enthusiasm. As she gives two thumbs up with a fake smile.

"Remind me to avoid those two like the plague if they if they ever ask for a big favor." Steele mumbles to Nick. Who nods his head. "Now, we're all dead ass tired and those three are on patrol duty tonight!" Steele says as she sees the triplets trying to sneak off. But seeing how tired they're as well Steele decides to show a little mercy. (Sighs) "Alright boys I'll make ya a deal." Steele says to the triplets.  
"A deal General?" all three chorus at once in puzzled voices. "Yes a deal. If you three complete patrol duty tonight without slacking off or god forbid falling asleep I'll lend you boys the latest Grognak the Barbarian magazine I've recently found." Steele says with sly grin on her face. Deal?" And that was all Steele needed to say. Eyes widening all three men take off running, whooping and a hollering to their designated posts. Despite that it's several hours till shift change. Closing her eyes Steele shakes her head at the three. 

"Swear those three all act more like teenagers than adult men. But, who can blame them for having a little fun in this hostile world we live in?" Steele says to both Nick and Riza. "Not to mention how brutal all three are in battle." Riza replies back. "No kidding! Those three wielding heavy melee weapons like it's second nature to them." Steele mentions in awe of the raw strength those three have. "Good thing they're on our side." Riza replies. Which has both Steele and Nick nodding in agreement. "Now, if you'll excuse me General. I've got a date with a hot shower and a bed." Riza says as she walks off towards the main barracks. Walking past a departing Riza, Tasha and Dimitri walk up to Steele and Nick. "Well, General I think Dimitri and I are going to head back to Diamond City." Tasha informs Steele. "Aw...so soon?" Steele says with a frown. 

"Yeah, we better. That way we can either both come back or just one of us if something is going on that might require your guys assistance." Tasha replies. "Plus I kinda miss the noise and the people. Not that anything is wrong with Sanctuary Hills Ma'am. But, the two of us have considered Diamond City home." Dimitri remarks. "I have nothing against that. Like what my grandfather use to say, "Home is where you hang your hat at." Steele replies. Then smiling she turns and looks at Nick. Hmm...you know it's been awhile since we've visited Diamond City. How about you and I pay our beloved city a visit in the near future? I'm sure Ellie would love to see us." Steele says as Nick wraps his arms around her waist. Their fingers intertwined. Suddenly Tasha eyes widened when she sees that both of them are wearing gold rings. But, decides to keep quiet on the discovery for the moment. Looking down lovingly Nick replies with a gentle smile. "Sounds like a winner to me.

*  
Back at their home soft moans could be heard from the bedroom. Laying on their bed on in the prone position Steele has her arms out to her side. While on his knees cradles them on each side of Steele's firm and gorgeous ass; Nick is carefully yet soothingly rubbing medicinal herbal oils onto Steele's stiff shoulders and back. "Oh sweet Jesus Nick don't stop. This feels so heavenly." Steele replies in a blissful tone. Merely smiling Nick continues massaging Steele's back, shoulders and neck. All the while gazing at the intricate tattoo that covers Steele's entire back. ("God this is so beautiful.") Nick thinks to himself. "Huh, who would of ever thought that Laurel specializes in medicinal herbs and herbal products. Nick says at he slowly starts trailing his fingers along Steele's rib cage. Causing her to shiver. 

"Oh? You like me massaging your sides?" Nick says with a slow smile. "More inward would be wonderful." Steele says playfully. As she twists around till she's looking into Nick's heated gaze."Really now? I must investigate this at once." Nick whispers into Steele's ear as he claims her mouth while kneading both breasts, as her nipples turn into hard peaks. Causing her to moan with pleasure. "Looks like your findings are perfect in you line of business Mr. Detective." Steele says in an alluring voice. "Of course my findings are correct." Nick says in a egotistical voice; as he sits up and closes his eyes with a superior look on his face. Which only causes Steele to laugh out loud.

Opening his eyes Nick looks down at Steele. His eyes flaring hungrily as he gazes down upon Steele's glistening body.  
"But first, I must complete a request a certain client has given me." Nick says in a husky voice. That already has Steele's sex dripping wet. "Oh? Show me what you have Mr. Valentine." Steele says in a low tempting voice. "Gladly Mrs. Valentine." Nick replies back in a low growl. Clamping his mouth over a nipple while twisting the other with his metal hand already has Steele moaning. But it was when Nick starts grinding against her dripping wet sex with his hard groin that has Steele screaming in bliss. "Yes! Yes! Yes! More Nick! Please give me more!" Steele begs Nick as her womb feels tighter than a springed coil. And her clit is throbbing.

"More you say?" Nick replies in a heated voice. His golden yellow eyes burning with a desire that causes more liquid heat to flow down Steele's thighs. "Yes Nicholas more! I want all of you right now!" Smiling with a carnal smile Nick looks at Steele. "Your wish is my command." Nick says to  
Steele. Which only arouses her even more. Looking at her lover and her soulmate. Her blazing blue eyes meeting Nick's glowing golden yellow eyes. Resuming back to kissing and suckling on Steele's hard nipples. Nick slowly creeps his left hand till it's at Steele wet moist entrance. Without a second thought he thrust his fingers into Steele's hot creamy sex. Causing Steele to gasp in pleasure. Thrusting his fingers at a fast pace only causes Steele to cry out as she rides his thrusts, matching in pace and thrusts. "Oh God this feels amazing. More Nick I want more!" Steele pleads with Nick.

Lightly laughing causes goosebumps to flow across her super sensitive skin. Suddenly gasping when Nick starts trailing his tongue down closer and ever so closer to her wet sex. While he still continues thrusting his fingers at a nice and slow pace. Continuing his journey has Steele about to go crazy with a mixture of anticipation and sexual hunger. Gritting her teeth Steele manages to utter to Nick, "Damn it Nick hurry the hell up!" Pausing Nick looks up at Steele. His blazing golden yellow eyes nearly makes her cum right on the spot. "Something you need?" Nick replies in a gruff tone as he continues his journey while never taking his eyes off of Steele. (Heavy panting) "Yeah like hurry the hell up! You're killing me here Nick... ah!" Steele cries out in surprise when she feels Nick's tongue circling her navel. Almost unable to stand the sexual tension and desire, Steele nearly sobs in relief when finally Nick reaches her saturated dripping wet sex.

Looking at his beloved Steele, her body glistening in sweat and her breathing coming out in rapid gasps Nick attacks. Slowly almost cat like does Nick take his tongue and lick Steele's slick wet folds and her super sensitize clit, while continuing thrusting his fingers in and out of Steele's sex. Gasping Steele cries out in pure bliss and starts thrusting her hips against Nick's thrusts. Steele can feel her womb getting tighter and tighter till Steele feels like she's going to combust on the spot. With a final lick across her clit Steele goes off like a bombshell. Slowly coming back to her senses after her sexual induced high Steele glances at a smiling Nick laying in front of her. "And you have that shit eating grin on that gorgeous face of your face for what reason?" A spent Steele says to Nick. "Just admiring my handy work. In that I'm the only one to fulfill your sexual thoughts, desires and needs. A very smug looking Nick replies. 

Swatting Nick, Steele merely looks at him. "Now, don't let all that superior male ego all go to your head Lunkhead." Steele tries to sound serious but, fails and ends up laughing instead. Which causes Nick to nuzzle Steele and kiss her. "You know what sounds amazing right now?" Steele questions Nick. Cocking his head to the side Nick replies back, "And that would be?" Smiling Steele replies back a nice hot bath." Grinning Nick responds, "Hmm, what a lovely idea" Nick replies in a husky voice. The atmosphere was very warm, soothing and relaxing. As candles were placed all over the room casting it in a warm glow. While steam fills the room from the hot water in the antique pearl white cast iron claw foot bathtub Steele manage to retrieve from her old house and with the help of several people was able to install it into her new home. Because the best feature of all was that it fitted two individuals perfectly. "Ahhh... now this is heaven." Steele says in a relaxed and blissful voice as she enjoys the hot water. While she lays back against Nick. Who smiles with happiness. "Have to admit this does feel good on the old joints." Nick replies with a sly smile knowing all too well what Steele would say about him being old.

Slightly trailing butterfly kisses along Steele's neck has her moaning in pleasure. While he takes his fingers and gently swirls them around Steele's already harden nipples. "Oh Nick that feels so good." Steele says in a low sexy voice, that has Nick's processor purring. "It's only going to get better my Love." Nick replies in a low growl as he claims her mouth. His tongue dueling it out with hers. As he kisses her deeply and passionately. Only to make Steele gasp out in both surprise and ecstasy when he takes his fingers and starts circling her clit and her folds. "Nick!" Steele cries out. Only to arch her back and loudly moan in utter bliss when Nick penetrates her sex and vigorously starts thrusting his thick fingers into Steele's tight sheath. Nick could tell Steele was close to cumming by her rapid breathing and her hard thrusts against his fingers. Kissing along her jawline Nick rubs Steele's clit hard and mercilessly. Feeling Steele's tight sheath clamp down and pulsate around is fingers was nearly Nick's undoing. Turning towards Steele he clamps his mouth over hers as they both ride out her orgasm together.

Flopping against Nick, Steele's heavy breathing is the only sound heard. Oh, sweet Jesus, Joseph and Mary. That was amazing." Steele pants as she feels Nick wrapping his arms around her. "I think I'm going to need your help Nick. My legs feel like wet noodles." Steele says in a playful voice. Carrying her bridal style, Nick towels her off and brushes her beautiful waist length reddish/copper hair and braids it and pins it up into a bun. Placing her in their bed Nick curls around Steele. Who snuggles right up against him. And the two fall asleep in each other's arms. A perfect way to end a rather eventful day.

*  
It's early morning when Steele, Nick and Dogmeat head out to Diamond City. They walk their way to Diamond City getting fresh air and exercise. Coming up to the famous Greygarden. Which is staffed by only a fleet of Mister Handy robots, and led by the three color coded Supervisors by the name of White, Brown, and Greene, Graygarden is a bountiful greenhouse for the Commonwealth. Deciding to cheat a little Steele brings up her Pip-Boy and fast travels them to Fens street sewer. Which is practically right in front of Diamond City.  
The low grumbling of thunder could be heard from the thick heavy rain clouds. "Aw man. Nick let's book it before we get soaked by an unexpected rain shower!" Steele says to Nick at they take off running to the main gates. But are completely caught off guard when they see the usually open gates are closed. "What the hell?" A startled Nick replies to an equally confused Steele. "I'm not sure either." Steele replies back as she walks up to the main office and pushes the button on the intercom.

"Hey, Danny its Steele and Nick, what's the deal with the gates being closed?" A puzzled Steele asks. "Nick and Steele? Is it really you? Danny asks over the intercom. "Yes! Danny its us you dumbass! Now open these gates so we can get in before it starts pouring!" A very annoyed Steele yells at Danny. "Alright! Alright! It's definitely you two. I'll let you guys in now." Danny replies before he signs off. Walking down the metal ramp into Diamond City both Steele and Nick realize something is very wrong. For usually the loud and jam packed Diamond City Market was very quiet and had very few people about. And instead of citizens and shoppers they see more than the usual number of security guards walking around the market.

But, most noticeable was the tension and fear permeating the atmosphere. "The hell is going on here?" A confused and a little unnerved Steele replies as she looks at Nick. "I'm not sure either. We'd better get to the Agency and hopefully find out what's going on." Nick says grimly. "Hold on Nick. I need to make a quick stop real quick." Steele says as she heads towards Diamond City Market. Looking around Steele finds what she's been looking for. Coming up to a sign that says Swatters Steele comes face to face with Moe Cronin. "Remember Swatters will win you the game. The game of beating up people that is." Moe calls out to his small crowd of spectators. "Huh, oh really. Oi! Moe the hell's a Swatter?!" Steele asks. "Ha ha, a rookie eh? A Swatter, my friend is a Diamond City tradition." Moe proudly states.

"See it used to be that this whole place was a stadium. And two teams would meet and play a game called baseball. One team would beat up the other team to death with things called Baseball Bats, and the best bats were called Swatters. True fact." Moe remarks to the gathering crowd of people. "Oh, really? What kinds of teams were there?" Steele questions Moe. "There were the Diamond City Demolishers. Big brutes of guys. Played in full Power Armor with special pneumatic arm parts for swinging. Then you had the Lexington Ladies. An all female team with coach Bloody Mary Sue at the helm. Highest kill count in the leagues. Ha! I could spend all day talking about the Concord Crushers or the Quincy Killmeisters,but you got the idea. It was one hell of a sport." Moe proclaims

(Sighs) While rubbing the bridge of her nose Steele looks at Moe. Hey dumbass that's not how baseball was played." Steele states. "That right, Little Miss Smarty Pants? If your such an expert, how do you think it was played?" Moe rounds on Steele. "It was America's pastime. A sport that united families on warm summer days. And it wasn't violent. Mostly. Then it was kinda fun to watch. Besides that we finally reclaimed our title of World Series Champions. After sixty three years. Best. Game. Ever." Steele says with a huge grin. "Hell of a game." Nick replies with a smile.  
"Meh, I like my version better. Now are you interested in buying your own Swatter? " Moe remarks in a haughty voice as Steele shakes her head and walks away.

Reaching the Agency Both Steele and Nick are surprised when the door is lock. "Alright what the hell is going on here?!" Nick growls as he reaches into his trench coat and brings out his keys and unlocks the door and shouts for Ellie. "Ellie? Are you here?" Nick states as both him and Steele enter the Agency. "Nick?! Is that really you?" Ellie questions Nick. Her voice full of worry and a hint of fear. Now completely confused the duo enter the office. "It's just Nick and me..."'Steele started to say when suddenly Nick shoves her behind him. "Hey! What's going on?!" A surprised Steele exclaims when she sees Ellie with a pipe pistol aimed at them. Shocked Steele is speechless. 

"Ellie why are you pointing a gun at us?" Steele says in a hurtful voice. Realizing that it is Nick and Steele, Ellie puts the gun away. "I'm... sorry... I thought you might of been... an intruder." Ellie says a tears start rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, hon it's okay." Steele comes out from behind Nick and comforts a very emotionally upset Ellie. "I'd probably would of done the same thing... or worse." Steele says comfortingly as she hugs a crying Ellie and rubs her back. "R...really? You're not mad at me?" Ellie says in a hesitant voice. "Well of course not shocked yes but, not angry at you. Right Nick? Steele questions Nick. "Nope. Not in the latest." Nick replies back with a grin.

*  
It's well known that those who are housed in the upper stands live a life of luxury and wealth. Frowning and scorning upon those who live in the lower stands. And as for those who live on the field. Why, they simply do not exist in the eyes of the wealthy. One person in particular is Nelson Latimer. The son of the wealthy upperclassmen Malcom Latimer. It's well known that Malcom has had a dark and bloody history in the Chems business. Like father and son, Nelson has gotten into the illegal business as well. Trying to act like a crime boss, Nelson is nothing but, a spoiled and arrogant brat. That has lately been bring more and more of a nuisance and bring more unwanted attention to himself. 

It was late evening soon turning into dark in Diamond City. The Diamond City Security Officers were making their rounds. Patrolling the lower stands Jim O'Connell was informing any young adolescents of the curfew that has been in placed by the Mayor himself. Walking through the rows of seats Jim notices an individual sitting in one of the seats. "Oi! You there! There's been a curfew in place so all adolescents are required to return home. Now get going before I take you in!" Jim orders the adolescent in an stern authoritative voice. Getting no response Jim walks up to the adolescence puts his hand on the their shoulder. "Hey kid! I'm talking to you...!" Jim angrily starts to say then jumps back. His eyes widening in horror as he looks at his bloody hand. For he recognizes the kid as Nelson Latimer. And the fact his throat has been slit. "Oh, God it's him... it's the "Ghost." Jim says in a terrified voice as he runs off to inform the rest of Security.

*  
It's late at night in Diamond City. But for a city that never sleeps, there's always people up and about. From the Diamond City Security doing their rounds, to the merchants trying to make some caps from the passerby's. At the Valentine Detective Agency Nick, Ellie and Steele are pulling an all nighter. Nick and Ellie are sorting through case files while Steele is battling it out combing through Dogmeat's shedding winter coat. As tuffs of fur can be seen floating through the air. Pausing in her sorting Ellie looks at the two (Laughing) "If this keeps up we'll be having two Dogmeats." Ellie says playfully. As Steele, whose only wearing her Vault Suit is covered head to toe in dog fur. Looking up at Ellie, Steele scowls at her. "Ha, ha, very funny." Steele says in an annoyed tone. 

Then smiling evilly Steele starts blowing tuffs of fur towards Ellie. "Eek! Steele don't you dare!" A frantic Ellie cries as she grabs her clipboard and attempts to fan the tuffs of fur away. "Ha ha! What comes around goes around!" Steele says victoriously. "Huh, it seems you two are having fun entertaining yourselves over there." Nick says as he looking over a case file on a missing person from the Slums. Looking at Ellie, Steele mouths "Watch this." Peering down at Dogmeat, Steele nods her head towards Nick. With a playful wag of his tail, which causes more fur to fly. Dogmeat goes right up to Nick and gives a playful bark at him. Suddenly looking up Nick looks down at Dogmeat his eyes widening in horror. "Dogmeat don't you dare!" Nick barely gets the words out of his mouth when Dogmeat shakes himself creating an explosion of fur that flies everywhere.

Laughing hysterically both Steele and Ellie have tears running down their cheeks. While a now covered head to toe and very annoyed Nick looks at the two laughing women. Catching Steele's eyes Nick's glowing yellow eyes promise retribution. While Steele blows him a kiss. After several minutes pass, most of the fur "most" has been removed from Nick's clothing. He then begrudgingly goes back to looking at his case files. Suddenly a loud pounding on the door startles everyone. "Diamond City Security! Open Up!" A loud voice of an unknown male orders from behind the door. Letting out a snarl Dogmeat attempts to lunge at the door but is held back by a struggling Steele. "Dogmeat! Calm down and sit!" Steele commands Dogmeat. Obeying Steele, Dogmeat continues a low viscous growling while the fur along his back is standing straight up.

Ellie waking up to the door opens it and two Diamond City Security Officers walk into the Agency. "Detective Valentine. My names Rick O'Neill. I'm head of Diamond City Security. And this is Jim O'Connell." Rick says. Standing up from his chair Nick walks over to the two gentlemen. "Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?" Nick replies. "We believe we've found another victim from "The Ghost". Rick replies in a grim voice. Looking at Steele then at Rick and Jim, both Steele and Nick respond "The what?"

*To Be Continued *


	22. The Terror In Diamond City  Part 2. The Ghost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that out detective duet have heard about the "Ghost"'and the murders left in their wake. Faced with uncertain odds. It's time to get to the bottom of who this "Ghost is that is terrorizing the city. Before another murder is committed.

Heart of Steele (22)  
The Terror In Diamond City  
Part 2. The Ghost.  
Matrix12

"We believe we've found another victim of "The Ghost". Rick O'Riley replies in a grim voice. Looking at Rick O'Riley and Jim O'Connell, both Steele and Nick respond, "The what?" (Sighs) "Its a nickname the people have been calling this serial killer." Rick says in an annoyed tone. "Wait?! There's a serial killer here in Diamond City?!" Nick says in disbelief. "Well, that proves why everyone is on edge and why all this damn tension can be seen and felt from everyone." Steele replies. "Hmm, good observation Ma'am." Rick replies. "It's Steele! Not ma'am! Got it!" Steele replies in an irritated voice.

"Right. My apologies Steele. Now, if you wouldn't mind we'd like to use your detective skills on this one." Rick replies to Nick. "Alright, now that you have my attention. What information do you have so far?" Nick questions Rick. "Not a whole lot. The crime scene hasn't been touched till we have your opinion." Rick replies. "Well then lead the way." Nick replies 

"I'm coming too." Steele says. Looking down at Dogmeat, Steele merely tilts her head towards the door. With a happy bark and a wag of his tail Dogmeat is ready to follow his mistress. "Good thinking on bringing Dogmeat. Perhaps he can catch the scent of this killer." Nick says as he looks at a beaming Steele. Re-equipping all her gear and removing most of the dog fur they leave the Agency and head to the lower stands. 

Walking Steele asks Rick more about the victim. "The victim is Nelson Latimer. A young male adolescent, probably around eighteen years old, who is the son of Malcom Latimer. A wealthy man who lives in the upper stands. Rumors are that Nelson is into the Chems business and is affiliated with the Triggermen." Rick states the facts. "Triggermen? Great just what we need." Nick grumbles. Noticing that Steele isn't at his side, Nick instantly turns around and what he sees nearly breaks him. For Steele has slumped down and is sitting on her knees on the ground. A haunted look is on her paled face.

"A... child? The victim is someone's child?" Steele says in a low voice as tears start falling down her cheeks as she holds a hand to her mouth. Her thoughts instantly go to Shaun. Thinking about whether he's alive or dead. All these thoughts have Steele silently sobbing to herself. Dogmeat sensing his mistress's distress softly whines beside her. Seeing Steele, Nick is instantly at her side as he gathers her into his arms and slowly starts rocking her back and forth till her sobbing stops. Nick says in a calm soothing voice,  
"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. Your son is alive out there and we will find him and reunite him with you. I promise you. And I always keep my promises. Always." As he gently kisses her on the cheek.

"Thank you Nick. You really are my rock in this world." Steele says lovingly as she gazes up at Nick. His beautiful golden glowing nyellow eyes flaring with love and compassion. "You don't have to come Steele." Nick says in a comforting voice. "I know but, I have too. Some horrible bastard just created a parent's worse nightmare. And there's going to be hell to pay when we find out what monster could go after a child and murder them in cold blood." Steele says with complete resolve. Her blue eyes blazing with determination, but also with redemption.

"Hey! What's the hold up?! Last I checked we were investigating a murder not a lover's quarrel!" An annoyed Jim calls out. Hearing this has both Steele and Nick whipping around and glaring at Jim. Then at the same time they both yell, "Shut up!" At Jim. Completely flabbergasting him. Marching on the warpath Steele is face to mask with Jim. "First of all what goes on between me and Detective Valentine is between him and I. And as for this case Mr. Jim. I myself am a parent." Steele says as she looks at Jim.

So I can see what Mr Latimer is going to go through because....(sighs) because I have son who was kidnapped and I haven't found him yet. So unless you got something to add the the pile, you keep your goddamn mouth shut!" Steele angrily glares at Jim. Who has a look of terror on his face. For he's faced many things in his career, but never a mother's wrath until now. "Humph." Steele utters as she turns and walks back to Nick and Rick.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" An annoyed and agitated Steele says. They continue their travel till they reach the lower stands. Waiting there is another Diamond City Security Officer along with Dr. Sun. "Finally you show up Detective Valentine! The sooner you do your job the sooner I can start mine!" Dr. Sun says in a stern voice. Walking up to the seat where the body of Nelson sat, Nick is careful not to step in the massive pool of blood pooling underneath the seat and the surrounding seats.

While Steele kneels down next to Dogmeat. "Think you can track any scents boy?" Steele says as she rubs Dogmeat's ears. With a playful bark Dogmeat starts sniffing the area with Steele along side of him. Thankfully the Diamond City Guards erected a barrier to keep any curious bystanders out of the way. After several minutes an unhappy Dogmeat sadly whimpers at Steele. "No luck boy?" Steele says as she kneels beside and starts rubbing his ears and patting his side. Which soon cheers up Dogmeat. "Don't worry boy, there's more than one way to skin a cat." Steele says. Looking up at Nick, Steele wonders if he's had any luck.

"Hey Doc, I believe I know the cause of death is." Nick replies to Dr. Sun. "I'll be the judge of that myself." Dr. Sun says in an arrogant voice. What he sees startles him. "His throat has been slit from end to end! But, it's so clean. Almost professionally done." A stunned Dr. Sun replies. "And not too many folks carry a tool for this type of cut." Nick replies as he goes along with Dr. Sun's theory. And from the position of the body, Nelson was caught completely off guard. No signs of struggle or any confrontation." Nick says grimly. "My opinion, were dealing with someone who's most likely a pro. Possibly a hit man or a mercenary." Nick says with a frown. "Grave findings indeed Detective." Dr. Sun replies.

"So you guys find anything?" Steele asks Nick and Dr. Sun when suddenly her Pip-Boy Geiger Counter starts slowly clicking. Instantly everyone freezes. Steele frantically looks up at the sky. Expecting the greenish/black swirling vortex of an incoming Rad Storm. But is met with clear skies and twinkling stars. "Radiation residue?" A confused Steele states. "What? I don't detect any radiation at all!" Dr. Sun exclaims as he looks at his own Geiger Counter. "What device do you have? Is it even working at all or just giving off false readings. Readings that I take very seriously young lady." Dr. Sun rounds on Steele who bristles at the insult.

Not liking the tone Dr. Sun is voicing at Steele, Nick makes the fact known. "As a professional Dr. Sun, I'd expect you would care to watch how you're talking to my partner." Nick says in a low growl that gives everyone else (except Steele) goosebumps. "Are you threatening me Detective?!" Dr. Sun says angrily. "I'm not threatening you in the least bit." Nick replies in a matter of fact voice. "Just the fact how you talk with others impacts how people view you." Nick replies. Both gentlemen are now eyeing each other. Dr. Sun's plain brown eyes meeting with Nick's glowing golden yellow eyes. Till finally Dr. Sun looks away.

"You're correct Detective Valentine. My sincerest apologies Miss Steele." Dr. Sun says as he looks at Steele. "Not a problem." Steele says with a slow smile. As she looks past Dr. Sun and at her beloved husband. Who winks at her. Now looking at Dr. Sun, Steele gives him the basics on her Pip-Boy. "This is the Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV. They were distributed by Vault Tec to all the Vault's inhabitants. Or "Vault Dwellers." Steele air quotes the term. "It has a wide variety of different functions and features. Most important is detecting and measuring radiation exposure. Hell, comparing to your Geiger Counter to mine, your's is a joke." Steele says in a no nonsense tone.

"The first screen shows the wearer, AKA me status. The other tabs you see are inventory, area map, items I've collected. Pretty much anything and everything." Oh! And my screen can act like a flashlight. But the most important part is the adapter plug that's attached to the underside of my Pip-Boy." Steele says as she pulls the cord out for Dr. Sun to see. With this I can use it to open and close the main doors of the Vaults, perform diagnostics on Power Armor, um (coughs) use it to hack into computers, terminals anything like the sort. And the possibility of hacking robots. Which I've yet to test it on." Steele says as she concludes her show and tell.

Turning towards the others Steele asks them if any of them had any results. What greets her is silence and frustration. "Nothing?" Steele says hesitantly. "Well, we've come to the conclusion that our perp here is a pro and the weapon of choice is a small thin razor sharp object. Either a very good knife or a scalpel like weapon. But, other than that nothing. No blood trails, no evidence. Nothing!" Nick growls. "Now, do you guys realize why we call the murder "The Ghost". Jim states the facts at Steele and Nick. "Oh, please. There's no such thing as ghosts." Steele utters. "Look someone or something has killed Nelson. We just need to dig deeper. Possibly into some similar missing cases or murders." Steele says. "In fact, how long have these murders been happening?" Nick questions Rick. 

"Hmm... I'd say about a month or two is when people started realizing that the Institute wasn't involved with the people disappearing or their bodies being found throughout the city. Mostly in field, the Slums or the lower stands." Rick replies. "Then there we go. We have something to go off of. Not to mention the brief moment I detected radiation." Steele says. "Ma'am, I hate to break it to you but the whole Commonwealth is irradiated." Rick chides at Steele. "Don't call me Ma'am! You have your opinions I'll have mine." Steele says tartly. 

"So can I now take the body and do and the autopsy on it?" An annoyed Dr. Sun asks both Nick and Rick. "Unfortunately, I got no leads right now so I no longer need the body." Nick replies. "Very well. Dr. Sun, the body is all yours. I will go and inform Malcom Latimer of his son's death and the current investigation we have going on." Rick tells both Steele and Nick his plan as several security officers and himself walk away. Leaving the three alone.

Closing her eyes Steele slumps to the ground. Concerned about his mistress's dismay a whimpering Dogmeat places his nose on Steele's lap. Looking down at Dogmeat, Steele scratches his ears affectionately. "I'm alright Dogmeat." Steele says in a calm and soothing voice. Walking up to Steele, Nick holds his left hand out to Steele. Smiling upward Steele takes his hand and is pulled upright into Nick's warm chest. Placing her ear against his chest, Steele can hear the mechanical whirls of his internal systems. Along with the soothing hum of his processor.

Looking up into Nick's glowing golden yellow eyes Steele places both hands on Nick's face and kisses him on the lips. Moaning softly, Nick deepens the kiss. His tongue playing with Steele's which earns him a soft moan from her. "Nick, let's go home. I need this Nick. I need your love and your body Nick. I need you so badly I can't stand it." Steele says in a low seductive voice. With a low growl Nick clamps his mouth over Steele's, ravishing hers with his. Then he starts trailing kisses along Steele's neck. This only arouses Steele even more as she feels her sex becoming saturated with her creamy juices. "Come on Nick let's go. Because right now, I'm so wet and ready for you." Steele teases Nick.

Now completely aroused, thanks to Steele's taunting. Growling Nick picks up Steele who automatically wraps her legs around him as he enters in a small concrete building behind the stands. Many years ago (as in centuries) this building was once a concession stand. But having been stripped of everything except for the counter, it was the perfect spot to relieve some major sexual urges between the two lovers. Commanding Dogmeat to be on guard duty. Nick begins his attack. Placing Steele on the countertop was perfect, in that now that she is eye level to Nick. Pushing her until her back reaches the cool concrete wall, Nick claims her mouth with his. While unzipping Steele's Vault Suit till her breasts are exposed to the cool night air. Causing her nipples to become harden peaks. Shouldering off her Vault Suit top Steele cries out when Nick starts licking and nibbling her nipples. Wrapping her arms around Nick, he starts massaging both breasts. Kissing her tenderly yet demanding. His tongue tantalizing her mouth till they break apart.

Their heavy breathing is the only sound heard. Taking his left hand he combs it through Steele's reddish copper hair. His glowing golden yellow eyes meeting with her iridescent blue eyes. "God I love you." Nick says his voice tender and lovingly. While Steele takes her right hand and strokes across Nick's cheek. "I love you too. You're the greatest thing that's happened to me in my new life." Steele says with happiness 

Then slowly Nick starts trailing butterfly kisses along her neck as Steele tilts her head back as pleasure fills her. Then hitching her breath when she feels Nick slipping his hand into her Vault Suit pants. His fingers easily sliding into her hot creamy sex. Teasingly going in and out at a slow pace. Wiggling out of her pants Steele is about to go crazy if Nick doesn't hurry up. "Nick please hurry." Steele whimpers at Nick. 

Who watches her intently as he slowly inserts his fingers inside of her. Watching Steele's eyes dilate as pleasure fills her very core. Then he starts thrusting his fingers and rubbing her swollen clit at a vigorous pace that has Steele crying out in ecstasy as her hips start bucking with Nick's thrusting fingers. "That's it Love. Ride me long and hard." Nick mutters hungrily. As Steele's low moans and panting is music to his ears. As he slides his fingers in and out Steele's drenched creamy sex. Her creamy cum soaking his fingers

Feeling Steele's sex clamping down on his fingers Nick abruptly stops and removes his dripping wet fingers from Steele's sex. Eyes snapping open Steele glares at Nick. "Nicholas Valentine don't you dare stop! Not when I'm so close!" Steele demands at Nick. Who merely smiles a slow seductive smile. "Who says I'm stopping?" Nick replies in a low husky voice. As he takes his fingers and slowly likes off the creamy cum. Which causes Steele to quietly moan in delight. As her throbbing sex pulsates in anticipation. Done licking Steele's delicious creamy cum from his fingers, now nothing can stop Nick from sating his ravenous appetite.

Wrapping his arm around Steele's legs, Nick spreads her legs apart and clamps his mouth over Steele's sex. His tongue piercing through her slick wet folds as he laps up his creamy treasure. Also swirling his tongue around her super sensitive clit and lapping at her slick swollen folds. Unable to contain herself Steele screams out in exhilaration. Grabbing onto Nick's head and anchoring herself as she feels herself going over the brink. "Nick! Oh God! Nick I'm cumming!!" Steele barely gets the warning out when the orgasm explodes like a fireball. Consuming her body with exquisite pleasure. Flopping back Steele is completely spent and sexually sated. 

While Nick wraps his arms around her sitting her up as she leans into his sturdy form like a wet noodle. "Okay I'm done for tonight." Steele mumbles as she redresses herself. "You're carrying me home you do know that." Steele says as she looks at a bemused Nick. "For you my Love. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Nick replies as he piggybacks a tired yet satisfied Steele, along with a playfully barking Dogmeat back to their home at Home Plate.

*  
The next day evening is slowly turning into nightfall. It has been raining nearly all day, with a few intervals of cloudy skies only to have it rain again. This only adds to the dreary mood that is felt everywhere. Not to mention suspicions and fears are at a breaking point. As rumors of this suppose "Ghost" killer are going around like wildfire. Walking in her full tactical gear Steele can see the effects of this so called "Ghost" is having on the city. Most places that are normally open 24 hours a day are now closed till mid morning. 

Those remaining that are opened are armed to the teeth. And the security? Good God talk about overboard. Deciding to go to the Publick Occurrences to see if Piper has heard or have any clues on this "Ghost". Steele decides leaving Dogmeat home in his warm and dry doghouse just the fact she was only visiting Piper. That and also the temporary ban Nick has placed on Dogmeat visiting the Agency.

"Swear to God the next Security Officer that stops me in the next five feet is getting a fist to face, mask, er...helmet whatever!" Steele mutters darkly to herself. As she's attempting to get to the Publick Occurrences to even see Piper is taking what normally is a five minute walk to a thirty minute walk. Going up the steps of the Publick Occurrences Steele gently knocks on the door. Slowly opening the door Steele can barely see a glimpse of Piper. "Who's there?" A nervous Piper asks. Frowning Steele thinks to herself ("Okay if this whole thing has Piper nervous, then this is getting serious real quick.") Steele thinks to herself. 

"Piper, it's me, Steele." Steele calls out. Opening the door slowly Piper sees it's really Steele. "Oh Blue! Thank God it's you!" A relieved Piper says as she grabs Steele and yanks her inside followed by slamming the door and locking multiple locks. Adjusting her glasses, Steele looks around the room. Smiling she notes an antique printing press in the corner of the room. ("Humph. Finally something that's older than me.") Steele muses to herself.

Then she spots a little girl hiding behind a corner. Bending down till her hands are on her knees Steele says in a gentle voice "Hello little one. What's your name?" Hearing Steele, Piper turns around with a strict look on her face. "Nat Wright are you eavesdropping again?!" Piper says unhappily. "I am not!" A small voice retorts. Only to realize that she gave herself away Nat quickly covers her mouth and ducks behind the wall. "You might as well come on out missy." Piper says irritably as she rubs the bridge of her nose.

Running out from her hiding spot Nat cautiously approaches Steele. "Oh come on and introduce yourself Nat! Don't let the armor and guns scare you. Blue right now wouldn't hurt a fly... or um... well... if I trust her then you have nothing to worry about! Piper says enthusiastically. Suddenly very shy Nat introduces herself to Steele. Smiling Steele looks at Nat. "Hello Nat. My name is Steele." Steele says in a pleasant voice.

"But her real name is Blue!" Piper butts in. Looking up at Steele with a curious expression Nat asks, "Why's your name a color?" Groaning Steele glares at Piper. "My name is Steele! Not Blue! How many times do I have to tell you that Piper!" Steele says in an annoyed voice. "Steele? I think I like Blue better." Nat says. Which causes Steele to moan out in dismay, "Oh for the love of! (Sighs) Never mind, I give up on you two...". Drooping her head in defeat, Steele flops down onto a sofa. Kneeling down Piper pats Nat on the head and kisses her on the cheek. "You see Blue. Great minds think alike." Piper says smugly. 

"Ugh, you two are lost causes." Steele grumbles. Then looking at Piper, Steele gets serious. "Piper I came here to get some information on the recent..." Steele started to say when Piper suddenly jumps up. "Oh no. Nat! Don't you have school tonight?!" Piper states while shaking her head at Steele. Startled Steele looks at Piper in disbelief. School at night?! With all these disappearances and murders going on! What the hell Piper! Steele angrily rounds on Piper. "Steele!" Piper furiously retorts when Nat comes downstairs ready to go.

"Oh come on Piper! If Nat is any relations to you then she already knows about the disappearances, murders and whispers of this "Ghost" Hell she probably hears more at school that both of us combined!" Steele bluntly states the truth. "Steele! You...!" Piper started to say when Nat interrupts her older sister. "She's right Piper. I do know all about the murders, people disappearing and this "Ghost" person. Piper I'm not a little girl anymore. And if I'm going to be a reporter like you; then I should be prepared for anything." Nat says as she looks at her older sister. With tears in her eyes. Piper hugs the only family member she has left.

"Oh Nat... I guess I can't protect you forever. But you're still my little sister and only ten years old! So don't even think about getting involved with this "Ghost" you understand Natalya Wright! Promise me! Right here, right now!" Piper kneeling in front of Nat with both hands on her shoulders pleads with her. Looking up at her older sister Nat smiles. "I promise Piper. I'm still a kid. I ain't ready for the adult life yet. But, I am going to be late so I gotta get going. Otherwise I'll get detention!" Nat says as she makes it to the door. Only to be stopped by a very grim looking Steele. Looking down at Nat Steele says two words. "Not. Alone."

"OMG this is so embarrassing..." Nat utters as both Steele and Piper are walking with Nat to The Schoolhouse. "Deal with it kid." Steele says as she's walking beside Nat with her beloved shotgun out and ready to use. While Piper is carrying her 10. mm Pipe pistol. Even with Diamond City Security patrolling the area, Steele wasn't taking any chances.Thankfully it had stopped rain for the moment. But the sky was filled with heavy laden rain clouds. The low distant grumble of thunder could be heard. Finally they reach The Schoolhouse. "Uh, Piper is that a school bus on top of the school?" A bewildered Steele asks Piper. Stopping Piper looks at Steele with a raised eyebrow. "A school what?" Slumping her head Steele utters, "Never mind." As they drop Nat off. "Thanks Blue." Piper says as they walk away from the school.

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder causes both women to jump and then start running as a monsoon of rain practically drowns the two. "Holy shit! Where the hell did this come from?!" Steele yells out as the two take off running for cover down the narrow dark alleyways. All of a sudden an ear splitting scream causes both Steele and Piper to stop in their tracks. "The fuck was that?!! Steele shouts over the storm. "I don't know but I think it sounded that way!" Piper yells at Steele as she points down another alleyway. Without a second thought the two take off running. ("Where the hell is security?!") Steele frantically thinks to herself. Only to stop in her tracks when she sees a body laying face down on the ground.

"Oh God... Steele! What do we do?!" Piper screams. While Steele was already springing into action. Kneeling down she turns the body over and checks for a pulse but, recoils in horror when her fingers are instantly covered with blood. "Oh shit... her throats been slit!" Steele says out loud to herself. In a futile effort to try and save the woman Steele grips both hands on each side of the woman's throat. But she doesn't get very far when a loud male voice yells at her and Piper. "You two on the ground right now!" Before Steele could react she's violently shoved onto the ground, her arms twisted painfully backwards and handcuffed. Looking up Steele can see the same happening to Piper. "You two are under arrest for murder!" One of the guards snarls as both women are hauled off to Diamond City Security Headquarters. 

Walking to the body one of the officers contacts headquarters and informs his superior of the event. "Roger that. Will be contacting Detective Valentine to investigate the crime scene and interrogate the suspects. Also contacting Dr. Sun for autopsy and his findings." Bill Oxman confirms his orders with Chief of Security Rick O'Neill. Walking up to Bill another officer shakes his head. "Do you think those two are responsible for the killings?" Tim Ohlsen replies. "Don't know Tim. We'll find out after what the detective and the doc have to say." Bill says.  
*  
Meanwhile back at the Agency both Nick and Ellie are hard at work on multiple case files on this suppose "Ghost" killer. Glaring irritability Nick takes a long drag off his cigarette as he's looking through the case files. Smashing his cigarette into an overflowing ashtray Nick flops back into his chair. "Dammit all to hell." Nick grumbles. "Is something wrong Nick?" A concerned Ellie asks. (Sighs) "None of these cases have anything similar to the Nelson Latimer case. Except one minor thing. But other than that nothing" Nick growls in frustration. "And that one thing is what Nick?" Ellie asks curiously. Looking at his assistant Nick explains that only a small amount of radiation was noted around the body. 

"Yet, that's the problem. Radiation is everywhere in the Commonwealth. So other than that we got no leads! No...!" Nick was about to finish his statement when a light knocking interrupts him. Getting up both he and Ellie get up walk to the door. As Ellie opens the door both Tasha and Dimitri greet them. Tasha? Dimitri? What are you two doing here?" A confused Nick asks the two Minutemen, who are currently residing in Diamond City.

Entering the main area of the Agency, Tasha looks at Nick. "The General invited us for dinner but never showed up. We were hoping she would be with you." A concerned Tasha replies. "But it seems she's not with you either." Tasha worriedly replies as she looks at Nick. Who suddenly wants to go out and find his precious Steele. To know that she's safe and sound. Sensing his distress Dimitri places a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Do not worry Nick. The General is a capable soldier. She knows how to defend herself and worse comes to worse how to end a fight." Dimitri says reassuringly. Suddenly a loud banging startles everyone. "Now, who is it?" Nick grumbles to himself. But before Ellie could open the door, three Diamond City Security Officers enter the room. 

"What is this?! A damn party?!" An irritated Nick utters. "Detective Valentine. We require your assistance." Rick replies. "Don't tell me." Nick says somberly. "Correct Detective, another body has been discovered. And this time we have two suspects in custody." Rick replies. "Two suspects?" A startled Nick responds. "They were at the scene of the murder. One suspect had their hands around the victim's throat. So it's pretty evident who the killer has been." Rick says haughtily. "Don't let all that ego go to your head Chief. We'll let the evidence tell us the story." Nick rebukes Rick. "So, lead the way Chief." Nick motions Rick. "Ellie I'll be back soon. Now, you two." Nick says to Tasha and Dimitri. "You two head on home. I'll let you know about Steele when I find her got it?" Nick says to the two Minutemen. "Yes Sir!" They both reply back.

"Argh! Let us out dammit! We're not the killer!!!" An extremely pissed off Piper was banging and kicking on the metal bars of the jail cell. While Steele was brooding on the bench. For the jail keeper had practically taken everything from them. For Piper they took her: Pipe pistol, ammo, her cap, gloves and her red jacket. Leaving her with a green sweater, her leather pants and boots. While Steele they confiscated her: combat vest, her holsters and all her armored pieces. 

But, what was most irritating of all was Steele's Pip-Boy. Leaving her in her Vault Suit, holo tags, black cargo pants, boots and her glasses. Growling Steele leaps off the bench and grabs onto the cell bars. "Motherfuckers! Give me back my Pip-Boy! You even touch any of the knobs or start screwing around with any of the settings I'll kick your ass!" Steele, now enraged starts shaking the bars startling Piper. "(Growling) sons of bitches." Steele growls darkly as she storms back to the bench.

"Alright you two need to calm down and be quiet. Otherwise I'll have to restrain you!" Don O'Riley retorts. Which only seems to add fuel to the burning inferno. Walking up and coming face to face Steele snarls, "The minute you step into this cell you won't be coming out!" Her blue eyes blazing with fury. Stopping dead in his tracks Don backs away from the cell. Suddenly the main door opens up and both Nick and Rick enter the room. Nick is completely caught off guard when he sees Steele and Piper inside the jail cell. 

Rushing up to the bars Steele sees her hero. "Nick! Thank God you're here! Perhaps you can tell Captain Asshole here that we're innocent!"! Steele exclaims furiously as she glares at Don. "Steele?! Piper?! What the hell are you two doing here?!" A startled Nick replies in confusion. Then turning he scowls angrily at Rick. "Okay bucco, what the hell is going on here." Nick growls at Rick.

"Easy, they were at the scene of the murder. That one in particular had her hands around the victim's throat." Rick states. In a serious voice as he points at Steele. "The woman's throat was slit! I tried to save her by stopping the blood flow but in the end it was a futile effort on my part. The woman was beyond saving.... she was already dead. Steele says sadly. "Steele's right. We just dropped off Nat at school when we heard someone scream and ran to find out who was in trouble and maybe help them some how. But, when we got there the woman was on the ground near one of the sewer drains." Piper tells Nick. Looking at Nick, Steele continues the tale. "Nick, the woman's throat was slit just like Nelson Latimer." Steele said.

"Wait, you're talking about the Malcom Latimer's case?" Rick replies. Glaring at Rick Steele replies, "Yes. I was there with you moron!" Steele snaps at Rick. "Anyway...." Steele started to say when Piper interrupts her. "Whoa! Hold on! Nelson is dead?! When? Where? A shocked Piper says in a stunned voice as she looks at Steele. "He was in the lower stands with his throat slit just like our unknown woman here..." Steele says when Bill Oxman enters the room. The woman was Professor Scara." Bill tells the group. Gasping Piper puts her hands to her mouth in shock "(Growling) alright it's my turn to have the floor! So everyone shut up!" Steele furiously shouts out in annoyance that silences everyone. Pushing up her glasses Steele looks at Nick.

Tell me Nick, did you and Dr. Sun find Professor Scara's throat slit from one end of her throat to the other; severing both the Jugular and the Carotid Artery with a thin sharp like object. Which also by the way the cut was clean and precise. And did Dr. Sun find just a small amount of radiation on Professor Scara?" Steele questions Nick. "Correct on all counts." Nick replies. "Now why she was found by the sewer drain I don't have the dammedist idea." Steele shrugs her shoulders. "Now can we please be let out since we didn't kill Professor Scara. Please?" Steele says sarcastically at Rick." Who scowls at her.

"What do you think Detective?" Rick replies as he turns away from a smug looking Steele and looks at Nick. "Well it's clear as day neither of these two are the killer. The evidence proves their innocence. So I'd say they're free to go." Nick remarks. "Yes!" both Steele and Piper high five each other. "Alight, Peter Omar will handle the paperwork and the return of your belongings." Rick replies.  
*  
Grumbling very darkly Steele meticulously goes over her Pip-Boy making absolute sure nothing was messed with. With their gear returned to them they all agree to meet at the Agency to see if any of their facts and stories added up.  
But first Piper and Steele leave to pick up Nat from school. On their way there, walking down a dark dingy alley, Steele notices several pitch black corners where someone could easily be snatched away. With a nervous drip of sweat rolling down her face. 

Steele gripes her shotgun and walks on, but eyes every shadowy corner warily. Finally they arrive at the Schoolhouse. Following Piper's lead Steele enters the building and is surprised to see a Diamond City Security Officer there inside the school. Yet, on the offhand after their recent "quality time" in the jail, Steele is non too pleased either. "Oh great. Another one of Diamond City's finest." Steele says in an annoyed tone. "Which one are you now hmm?" Steele says as she comes face to face with the officer.

"Jake Oman. Ma'am. My job is to monitor and protect this school and ensure the children's safety and well being. Smiling Steele thanks the officer for what he is doing and his devotion to the children's safety. "Blue? Where are you? We're upstairs waiting on you. So hurry up!" Piper yells downstairs at Steele. ""Alright! Alright! I'm coming so hold your damn horses!" Steele yells back. But, before Steele starts ascending the stairs she pauses and looks at the officer. "Officer Oman, if you don't mind I have a quick question for you." Steele enquirers Jake. "And that would be?" Jake replies. "I've noticed this but, why do all the officers last names begin with the letter "O"? Steele ask curiously. Standing to attention, Jake removes his mask and gazes at Steele proudly. 

"Why, for the past 150 years it's been a tradition that all families with their last name beginning with the letter "O" that their child or children shall take the responsibility of protecting this beautiful city for generations to come!!!" Jake exclaims. An almost sparkly like aura surrounds him. (Awkward silence) "Okay...um...I'll be leaving now." Steele says as she quickly goes up the stairs and comes to an abrupt stop when she sees an actual classroom. Then she spots several troublemakers in the past. "There you are Blue! I thought you might of gotten lost." Piper says with a sly smile. Scowling Steele marches right up to Piper. "No. I. Did. Not. Get. Lost. Piper. You. Twit!" Steele retorts.

"(Gasp!) Mr. Zwensky, the Blue Lady said a bad word!" One of the students exclaims. Turning around Steele peers through the desks till she zeros in on the culprit. "Pete you half sized little runt! Don't think I haven't forgotten that little stunt you and your little cronies did to Nick and I!" Steele glowers over Pete. Looking away with a grin Pete replies, "Jeez, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Lady." Pete says with a mocking smile on his face.

With her blood about to boil Steele yells out, "What?! Pete you lying little fuc..!!" When Piper covers her mouth. (Nervous laughter) "Steele cool your temper! Remember this is a classroom!" Piper hisses in Steele's ear. Gritting her teeth Steele relaxes and swats Piper's hands away from her. (Ahem) "Excuse me ma'am but would you like to introduce yourself and not interrupt my class." An annoyed Mr. Zwensky states as he glances at Steele with a raised eyebrow from his desk.

"Sure thing Mister...um well first of all what's your name?" Steele asks the teacher. Blushing Mr. Zwensky introduces himself. "Ahem, I'm Mr. Zwensky. I'm the teacher at this school and this here is my lovely assistant Miss Edna." Mr. Zwensky says in a loving tone at the Miss Nanny robot. Smiling Steele thinks how Mr. Zwensky's feelings remind her of the feelings she has for Nick. Suddenly she shakes her head and looks at Mr. Zwensky. "The name's Steele. I'm from a small community called Sanctuary Hills near Concord. I'm the General of the Minutemen and assist Detective Valentine on cases outside of Diamond City in the Commonwealth." Steele replies.

"Whoa...what's it like out in the Commonwealth?" A curious student named Phil Wallace says in awe. "It's definitely different and not for the faint of heart. It's very dangerous out there. Now, it's my turn to ask a question." Steele says. "Phil what's your favorite subject?" Steele questions the youth. "Geography! Miss Steele!" Phil answers excitedly. "Well, then it's time for a little show and tell." Steele says as she looks around, finding an empty desk Steele squeezes in.

"Alright kiddies check this out." Steele says as she brings up her Pip-Boy and on her MAP scrolls her pointer to Diamond City. See that icon? That's Diamond City." Steele says. "Wow!" Several students shout out. "What are the other marks?" A very shy Nina Rodriguez says in a quiet voice. "Those are locations that I've already discovered." Steele answers Nina's question. "As you can see I've been to a lot of locations. But I still have plenty more to discover." Steele says in an excited voice. ("Course most of the stuff I knew I most likely gone forever.") Steele thinks sadly to herself.

"Hey! Earth to Blue!" Piper yells out. Startled out of her thoughts Steele pokes her head out of the huddle of kids surrounding her. "What Piper?" Steele asks Piper. "Uh, you ready to go?" A bemused Piper says. "Yup. It's time to go." Steele replies which is met by the disappointed cries from the kids. "Don't worry kiddies. Next time I'm in the neighborhood I'll pay y'all a visit." Steele says happily. Which results in the happy shouts from the kids. Walking up to Piper, Steele says goodby and thanks Mr. Zwensky and Miss Edna. With Nat in tow the three head off to the Publick Occurrences and drop off Nat then head back to the Agency.

Slightly raining Steele and Piper first decide to grab a bite to eat. Sitting on the Stools at the Power Noodles the atmosphere is dismal and foreboding. Eating her noodles Steele looks at Piper and finally confronts her. "Okay I got to give. Piper what do you know on this "Ghost" or the recent murders?" Steele questions Piper. This has everyone stopped dead mid way eating. "Uh, Blue perhaps now isn't a good time or place." Piper says nervously. "Then when is it?! I'm not going to let some homicidial lunatic control the city through fear! There has to be a method to these murders and why specific people are being targeted. Come on Piper let's go." Steele says as she grabs onto Piper's coat and drags her away.

Now raining non stop when Steele and Piper enter the Agency they're both cold, wet and miserable. With rumors of a serial killer on the prowl in his home city. Plus with his precious Steele out and about all over the city and the slightest chance she could be the next victim was almost too much to handle. So when he hears the door opening and sees his Steele, his soulmate, safe and sound he has to...no needs to feel her safe in his arms. 

Getting up from his chair and whipping off his trench coat he places it on Steele and hugs her tightly. Feeling Nick's warm embrace chase away the numbing cold; Steele wraps her arms around Nick and hugs him back twice fold. Completely ignoring Piper and Ellie, the two lovers kiss each other affectionately. Placing their heads together, Steele gazes up into Nick's glowing golden yellow eyes filled with love. While Nick looks down into Steele's beautiful mesmerizing blue eyes that too are filled with love and happiness.

"Whoa! Whoa! Did you two just kiss?!" Piper barely gets the words out when an ecstatic Ellie happily cries out, "I knew you two were together!" Pausing Piper looks at Ellie in shock. "Wait. You knew? And you didn't tell me?!" Piper exclaims. Now, looking at the two Steele tilts her head in confusion. "What's with you two? Isn't it normal for a wife to show her husband affection?" Steele questions the two then turns back and looks at Nick. "You two are married!?!" Piper yells out. "Ahh...to find your true love and happily get married. What a dream come true." Ellie replies in a dreamy voice.

"Wait a minute... Holy shit! I have the story of the century here! The famous woman from a prewar era meets up with a synthetic detective. I'll title it The Lost Valentines. Piper says happily. "Not on your life Piper!" Steele retorts. "Oh come on Blue! It will be a huge hit!" Piper argues back. Aren't you forgetting something Piper?" Steele inquires Piper. "Um, I am?" A confused Piper replies back. (Sighs) 

"Our initial interview dum dum! Can't get to second base without going to first base to start with." Steele states in a matter of fact voice. "Well? Am I correct Miss reporter? "Aww, I hate it when you're right." A dejected Piper says. Suddenly perking up Piper looks at Steele with renewed vigor. ("Why am I not going to like this.") Steele thinks to herself. "Alrighty then. I'll just finish our initial interview ASAP!" Piper replies gleefully. "Hate the drop the ball Piper, but we have a killer to catch first. So your interview is being kicked to the curb." Steele bluntly stated.

"Which is our priority at the moment." Nick agrees with Steele. "Now let's see if any of the evidence connects in someway. Our first victim was Nelson Latimer. Who's rumored to have ties with the Triggermen in the chems business. He's the son of the wealthy Malcom Latimer. So that makes him an upper stands resident. Yet his body was found in the lower stands. That still remains a mystery." Nick states his information. "But, Professor Scara has no criminal background. She lives in the lower stands and does work at the Science! Center with her partner Dr. Duff. Rumors are they are more than just business partners." Ellie lists off her information. "Yet why was she found in an alley by a sewer drain?" Piper questions everyone. "Hmm...good question." Nick replies.

"Whoa, hold on I have a question." Steele says. "Yes Steele?" Ellie replies. Your living system is based off social status correct? For example, Diamond City is more like a hierarchical city right?" Steele asks. "You're correct Steele. The Higher Stands are for the wealthy and high social status. The Lower Stands are for the average families or individuals. The Field/Slums or "The Fielders" is what most people call it and us. It's where people like chem users or low income people live. Basically trash to those in the stands." A teary eyed Ellie replies. "Ah the hell with those rich assholes! Piper interjects. "Okay! Okay! Let's just calm down alright? Let's not get off topic" Steele says in a calm voice. From what I'm getting neither of the two victims have anything in common except for one thing I noticed." Steele says.

"Which is?" Nick questions Steele. "Each victim had a small amount of radiation on them, not the surrounding area. Professor Scara even had a small amount on her. Course that was before we were arrested." Steele says sourly. "But, otherwise we're dead in the water." Steele utters gloomily as she lays her head on the desk. "Now, now, it's alright Love. I've had harder cases that I've solved with even less to start with. We just need to do a little more digging. Maybe have the folks tell more than what we already know." Nick says as he places a hand on Steele's shoulder.

"Yeah you're right." Steele says as she glances down at her Pip-Boy and notices it's 0330. How about we call it a night. Start with a fresh mind after some descent sleep." Steele suggests to everyone one. "Sounds good to me *yawns* how about we all meet at Takahashi's around ten?" Piper suggests. "I'm game." Steele replies. "We'll see you there. Nick replies. Walking from the Agency Steele and Nick head home while Piper does the same. 

"I'll see you two lovebirds tomorrow!" Piper says teasingly. (Sigh) I'm never going to hear the end of it." Steele groans to herself. "Let Piper be Piper." Nick says lovingly. "We got a lot of work ahead of us in the morning." Nick replies. "Agreed. Hopefully we'll catch this killer and they'll be the ones in chains. And then Diamond City will go back to its usual chaotic self." Steele says optimistically.

*  
Somewhere dark and deep within the city, the Ghost had heard rumors that a group people were searching for him. "Humph, let them try and stop me. I'll only add their corpses to the pile. For nothing will stop me from getting the justice I'm due! And the judgement I shall smite upon the bastard who started this from the beginning!" A dark and raspy voice could be heard from the shadows.

*To Be Continued


	23. The Terror In Diamond City Part 3. Going On A Ghost Hunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a Ghost Hunt! Our three companions decide to spilt up and see if they can find more clues to the identification and the motive of the "Ghost's" murders. What they find it yet to be unseen. For time is running out for soon the "Ghost" will strike again.

Heart of Steele (23)   
The Terror In Diamond City  
Part 3. Going On A Ghost Hunt.  
Matrix12

Diamond City. The great green jewel of the Commonwealth. It's massive fortified green walls prove both a safe haven for its people and a warning to potential invaders. But, within the green jewel something is slowly tarnishing it's beauty. By turning it's glistening green to a bright and bloody red. Something sinister, that's haunting the alleyways of Diamond City. Watching. Waiting. Killing. The main question everyone fears now is who's the next victim to fall prey to the Ghost?

It has stopped raining during the night. But, leaving in its wake the air so saturated that fog has enshrouded the entire city. "Ugh, when the hell are we going to get some decent weather for once?!" Steele grumbles as she's wearing nothing but a bathrobe as she looks out the window of her second home. Turning around she sees her resting husband, Nick. Frowning Steele gently stokes his jaw. "Don't worry my Valentine. We'll find this killer and get on with our lives." Steele says lovingly. As she curls up next to him and falls asleep. Only to be abruptly awakened by her beeping Pip-Boy. "Stupid alarm." Steele grumbles to herself as she feels her heart racing. Groaning she gets up, again.

"Didn't sleep well Love?" Nick asks. Worry flashing across his eyes. "Meh, not really." Steele sighs. "My brain keeps repeating the scenarios over and over... Argh! I wish I had a damn off switch for my brain at times!" Steele utters to herself. "Swear I can't wait to catch this killer. Not only just me but Diamond City Residents as well can finally get a good nights sleep." Steele says with determination." I couldn't agree more." Nick nuzzles Steele's neck. "Come on I'll make you some of that coffee you're so fond of." Nick says as he walks away with a smile knowing what reaction he'll be getting. "Coffee?! Yay!" An elated Steele could be heard running from their bedroom.

Stepping outside the air is heavy and thick with fog. Peering up Steele can barely see the upper stands and the outlines of the stadium lights. With a light mist spotting her glasses Steele grumbles but, heads towards the Power Noodles. Arriving Steele and Nick are met by a tired looking Piper. While Nick is having an actual conversation with Tak, Steele looks at Piper with concern. "Take it you didn't sleep well either." Steele mentions as she cleans off her glasses. "No. I couldn't. I kept seeing Professor Scara's face. What about you? Did you have the same problem?" Piper asks.

"Unfortunately in my line of work...or previous line of work images like Professor Scara are nothing in comparison to what I've seen. So no I had no problems in that area. Mine was more like we're missing something but what? Hopefully we'll get more information today." Steele says hopefully. "Previous line of work? Oh God what did you do or witness to have this not faze you?" A startled Piper starts. "Oh no, no, no. Not here. Not now Piper. Got it. We already have our hands full now. No add ons got it." Steele says in a stern voiced.

"Are you two done yet?" An annoyed Nick remarks. Turning Steele looks right at Nick. "Hey! I didn't see you calling for a time out. So zip it buddy boy!" Steele retorts with a sassy attitude. Which only causes Nick to laugh. Watching from aside Piper couldn't remember when the last time, if ever Nick laughed like he was doing now. "You really are his lost Valentine Blue." Piper says to herself. Waiting till things settled down Piper makes her move. "I'm heading to the upper stands. My informant I have posted there could possibly have some info on this "Ghost." Piper says. "Ooo... a spy from within. Very clever Piper." Steele remarks with a sly smile. 

I'm thinking about looking around Diamond City's water and sewer areas. Professor Scara's body was near a storm drain that led into the sewers before we got arrested. So I'll do a little searching around." Steele says. "You'll want to see Sheng Kawolski then. He's in charge of the city's water purification system." Nick tells Steele. Who in response blows a kiss to. "And that leads you going where?" Piper asks Nick. "At the Science! Center helping console with Dr. Duff. She was partners with Professor Scara. I have Diamond City Security waiting for me, so I need to get going." Nick says seriously. "Alright, you two when you're done meet me at the Colonial Taphouse." Piper says. Agreeing all three take off in different directions.

*Piper 

Leaving the Power Noodles Piper heads up the stairs leading to the upper stands. Pausing midway Piper gazes down to the her beloved city. Wondering to herself who would want to taint her home by spilling the blood of the innocent. Shaking her head Piper leaves to find her informant. Coming up to the Colonial Taphouse, Piper swallows her pride and enters inside the building. Inside is warm compared to the cool misty outside. The room is dimly lit, the bar is at the back and several seats and tables are arranged neatly. "Well, look what dragged itself in from the rain. A Fielder. Of all things." A male mechanical voice came from a Mister Handy who goes by Wellingham.

Stiffening from the insult Piper continues on as if nothing happened. Well, you gonna seat me or not?" Piper replies in a haughty voice. "Humph, follow me, but don't touch me with your filthy hands now!" Wellingham jabs at Piper. Gritting her teeth Piper follows in silence. "Here's your seat. I suppose you'll want to see the menu?" Wellingham remarks. "That would be nice." Piper says in a venomous tone. "Of course you would. Seeing how rarely we have Fielders come through our doors." Wellingham says arrogantly as he flies off to retrieve a menu. Seething with rage it takes all of Piper's willpower not to shot the Mister Handy into oblivion.

Taking a deep breath Piper sits back and works her magic. By listening to others conversations. "Have you heard about the supposed killer in the lower stands?" The deep male voice of Clarence Codman was heard. Clarence is an elderly gentlemen with grey hair and a balding head. Being a perfect example of the higher stands, Clarence's clothes are pressed and clean. 

Absolutely loathing anything lower than the higher stands Mr. Codman can be a real piece of work. Even going as far as calling people the "filth" of the lower stands. "I've heard of that. So far it's been what two murders? If you ask me it's good riddance." The high snobbish voice of Darcy Penbrooke was heard. Even though Darcy lives on the field, her secret affair with Henry Cooke has granted her secure immunity to the hatred towards the lower stands and the field.

Feeling her own hatred beginning to burn Piper looks at everyone with loathing. ("You arrogant rich fuckers have no idea what living in the real world is like. What hardships and heartbreaks some have to go just to earn a living in this world.")   
"Ma'am? Ma'am!" The voice of Wellingham breaks Piper's dark thoughts. "What?!" Piper snaps. "You're menu." Wellingham says in a droll voice. "Forget it! I'm out of here!" Piper says angrily as she stomps pass Wellingham towards the exit. "I shall accompany you ma'am." Wellingham says.

Exiting the Colonial Taphouse Piper whips around and glares at Wellingham. "You're laying it on rather thick today aren't you Wellingham." Piper says in a cold voice. "Hey! I'm just playing the role Piper! You don't want me to blow my cover now do you?" Waving his mechanical arms frantically, Wellingham makes his point known to an extremely pissed off Piper who's pacing back and forth. Stopping, Piper rubs the bridge of her nose in irritation. "No, your right. It's just frustrating. Anyway what's new?" Piper questions Wellingham.

*Steele

"Okay I'm off." Steele says as she heads off. Only to have a metal hand shackle hers. Pausing Steele looks up at a worried Nick. "Hey now, what's with the frown?" Steele says soothingly as she caresses Nick's cheek. Only to be tightly embraced by Nick. "Please be careful my beloved Steele." Nick replies softly as he inhales Steele's wonderful and soothing scent. Sighing Steele rubs Nick's back in comfort. Don't worry my Nicky. I'll be careful. Trust me if things go south you'll know it's me. Steele says as she shows Nick her inventory on her Pip-Boy

Weapons:  
Shotgun with Explosive Rounds  
92FS INOX (2)  
Kremvh's Tooth

"See? I'm protected. Steele says to a stunned looking Nick. "Good God woman! You're suppose to defend yourself! Not start a war!" Nick exclaims. Frowning Steele glares at Nick. "You do know I still have that Fatman that I need to test try. Remember?" Steele remarks sarcastically. "And again, the answer is NO." Nick replies sternly. "Then you have nothing to fear my Love." Steele hugs Nick tightly then reluctantly releases him. "See you soon." Steele says as she kisses Nick on the cheek. 

Walking around Steele finally spots a large water purifier with a tiny little shack near it. Stepping on the wooden bridge Steele looks at the brown cloudy and murky water. ("They call this clean water?!") Steele thinks with disgust. "Hey Lady! You want some purified water!" A young male voice snaps Steele from her thoughts. "Purified? More like putrid! Have you seen the water?!

You're lucky people haven't been getting sick Sheng!" An unhappy Steele lecturers the young vendor. Ah ease off Lady! What would you know about selling stuff anyway!" Sheng retorts. Growling Steele leans down facing Sheng. "Okay, you little brat knock off the whole macho male crap before I toss your sorry little ass into the lake! Then you'll really get a taste of what your water tastes like!" Steele threatens Sheng. Who does a small gulp. 

"Okay...maybe we started things out on the wrong foot. The names Sheng Kawolski. I take care of the city's water purification." Sheng introduces himself. "I'm Steele. And it looks like your water purifier isn't working too well. In fact, as Steele glances more at the purifier, it's not running at all!" Steele glares at Sheng. It's probably because the filters are plugged up. You'd be surprised at the junk people will throw in the lake. So if you wanna earn some extra caps..." Sheng started to say. "Don't even finish what you were going to say you little twerp! No way in hell am I getting in that cold disgusting water! 

Instead, how about you clean "your filters" since it's your job! While I look at the water purifier." Steele fires back. "What?! No way Lady not happening...." Sheng started to say when Steele gets eye to eye with him. "Oh yes you are! Because unlike you, I have no job to lose. Because also I'm good with repairing machines. Because finally I'm older than you and I will pumble you if you don't! NOW SHENG!" Steele yells at Sheng. "Yeesh! Alright! Alright! You win Lady!" A terrified Sheng utters.

Several hours later the lake is cleaned out and Steele has repaired the water purifier. "Just a little tip Sheng, you need to do more routine maintenance on the purifier otherwise you'll breakdown again." Steele says to a soaking wet Sheng. Suddenly the purifier gives a shutter and sounds more labored. "Sheng, you're sure you got all the filters?" Steele questions Sheng. "Would I be sitting here soaking wet if I didn't Lady!" Sheng glares at Steele. "The only other place would be the sewers that's causing the problem." Sheng says as he towels himself off. "The sewers....hmm." Steele thinks to herself. "Sheng, I'll be right back." Steele says.

*Nick

("The detective's life isn't easy. You see a lot of people at their worse. Kinda hard not to let it get to you.") Nick thinks to himself as he's heading towards the Science! Center. Waiting there are two Diamond City Security Officers. "We were ordered to report to you Detective Valentine. One of the guards replies. "Thank you gentlemen. Pardon my intrusion but which Security Officers are you two? Really damn hard to tell, since you all look the same." Nick grumbles Stepping forward the first officer introduces himself and his partner. I'm Dammion Oakley and this is Gary Oachs. "We're at your disposal detective." They both chorus. "Just stay out of the way. The woman has already been through enough. Entering the Science! Center the mood was full of sorrow and pain. Soft sobbing could be heard in the darken room. At her desk Dr. Duff had her hands and head on the desk as deep sobs were the only sounds heard.

Frowning Nick breaks the silence with a cough. Startled Dr. Duff peers up and sees three men in her lab. "Dr. Duff do not be alarmed. I'm Detective Nick Valentine. And I need to ask a few questions." Nick replies in a calm voice. "Oh, of course." Dr. Duff says in a small voice. "Please tell me, if you can Detective. Do you know who killed Scara? Please, I have to know who took the love of my life away from me!" Professor Scara pleads with Nick. Frowning Nick tells Scara the cold truth. "We currently do not know who the murder is." That is why we came to you." Nick replies. "Me?" A confused Dr Duff replies. "Yes. If you don't mind I'll be taking a seat." Nick says. "Oh..s..sure..Mr.. Detective." A very nervous Dr. Duff replies softly.

"Don't be nervous Dr. Duff. I'm merely here to asks simple questions." Nick says in a calm voice. "First question: Where were you on the night of the murder and what where you doing?" Nick says as he looks at Dr. Duff. "Okay, I was here in the lab making assignments for the next day. I have a holo tape recording myself. It's something I always do." Dr. Duff says with a nervous laugh. "I'll need to have that holo tape." Nick says. "Now for the second question." Nick warns. "Do you know why Professor Scara would be outside by a sewer drain?" Nick questions Dr. Duff. His glowing golden yellow eyes eyes piercing through her.

"The truth is I don't know why Scara was by a sewer drain, of all places. She was the explorer and wanted to be outside doing her research. She always kept a recording of her findings with her. Maybe something will be on the tape!" A hopeful Dr. Duff remarks. "A tape?!" A startled Nick remarks. "Perhaps it may have the info on our killer! Oakley! Oachs! Run down to the Surgical Center and inform Dr. Sun of our findings and ask if there was a holo tape on Professor Scara! On the double!" Nick yells at the two officers. "Sir! Yes Sir!" They both chorus as the run out of the building. "Don't worry Dr. Duff. We'll find our killer and make them pay for their crimes against you and the other families involved." Nick says as he rubs Dr. Duff's hand in comfort.

*Steele

Running back to Home Plate, Steele goes through her inventory looking for one item in particular. Grabbing it Steele goes to one of two full sets of T60 Power Armor. Placing the fusion cell into the slot and slamming it into place Steele climbs into her armor. It's normal for people to be running to and fro in the Diamond City Market Place. But when you have an individual running in a full set of Power Armor, you talk about people getting out of the way in a hurry. "Moving it people! Out of my way!" Steele yells from her helmet com system. Continuing her run Steele walks up to Sheng's shack. Turning around Sheng pales and rushes inside his shack. "What the-! Sheng open up its me! Steele!" With a gentle hand Steele carefully knocks on the door. While Sheng slowly opens the door, Steele removes her helmet so she won't startle Sheng furthermore.

"Whoa, it really is you. Neat!" A surprised Sheng states. Looking down at Sheng, Steele is ready for business. "Okay kid show me where the main entrance to the sewer is located. Hopefully we'll find our problem and fix it." Steele says as she puts her helmet back on and follows Sheng away from Sheng's house and walk around the lake behind Sheng's shack. There they find a large slab of concrete with a metal door. "Alright there you go!" Sheng remarks as Steele opens the door with ease. 

"You wouldn't have a map of the sewer system by chance would you?" Steele asks in a hopeful voice. "As a matter of fact I do. I'll just put it on your tab." Sheng remarks as he hands a crude drawing of the sewer system. ("Well, I've had worse. It's better than nothing.") Steele thinks to herself. Jumping down Steele goes from the brightness of the sunlight to the pitch black of unknown darkness.

Landing with a thud Steele turns on her helmet light. Looking at the map she makes her way to where Professor Scara was found. Five minutes later Steele finds herself completely and utterly lost. "Aahh! Sheng you little shit! Your map is totally worthless!" Steele yells out in frustration as she crumbles the makeshift map and tosses it over her shoulder. "Guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way." Turning to the wall beside her Steele punches a hole into the concrete. Grabbing a large chunk of concrete Steele now has a marker. 

Walking along the pathway Steele slowly makes her way, carefully walking the slick moist pathway. "I swear if I fall into that filthy water, I'll be taking a shower for a solid week!" Steele shudders to herself. Walking on in the dark sewer that does have intervals of light, when the sun hits the sewer drains just right.

"Great it's finally sunny but, here I am down in the dark sewers. My luck just sucks today." Continuing on after marking the wall Steele turns around a corner and is in disbelief. For her pathway has eroded away to the ages of time and has collapsed into the sewer waters decades ago. "Well fuck." Steele grumbles out loud. "Guess I have to choice." As Steele steps into the waste deep cold, fast moving, murky brownish/green water. Visibly shivering as the cold water makes her power armor metal cold as well.

Walking further into the sewer pallid shafts of sunlight were visible from the storm drains. Leaving small discs of light on the water. Which seemed to help with visibility down into the darkness of the sewer. Carefully walking the waist deep water suddenly directly under one of the light shafts the light suddenly dims. Freezing Steele on the spot. Holding her breath Steele prays it's just a cloud and not another storm. Soon Steele is rewarded when sunlight comes pouring back down. Letting out a sigh of relief Steele continues on. Although gradually she notices the water was getting deeper and deeper the more she progressed into the sewer. 

"What the hell?" Steele says as she turns a corner and stops dead in her tracks. For she has found the problem with the water purification system and now an apparent sewer problem. For the main drain that would empty out the sewer water into a reservoir where the water purification process would take place, was now completely blocked off. Turning on her Pip-Boy light only adds to the growing terror within Steele. 

For in front of her is a makeshift lair. Using the resources from the sewer, whoever made it now has a home. A home Steele is trespassing on. Bringing up her shotgun Steele investigates the lair cautiously. Suddenly her Geiger Counter starts clicking. Viewing on the helmet's hub, Steele notes the rads are ranging from 20-40 rads in some areas. "I knew there was radiation. I knew it!" Steele says grimly to herself. 

Walking around the lair Steele suddenly gets the wiff of rotting meat. Gagging, Steele frantically manages to get her helmet off before she vomits. Only to be assaulted by the horrendous smell. Quickly putting on her helmet back on Steele takes a minute to get her breathing back to normal and fighting off her nauseated stomach. Taking a deep breath Steele continues her investigation. The first corpse was a half eaten Brahmin . It's ribs showing a putrid soup of rotting organs. Turning around Steele's foot kicks something hard but light. Looking around with her headlamp Steele nearly screams. For it was a human skull she just kicked. Now fearful Steele sees something large in the distance.

Crouching down Steele advances slowly, her grip is ironclad on her shotgun. Seeing what it is has her scrambling to get up. It was a body. Wearing blackened rags, a deep cut was visible across the neck. The swelling and bloating of the body made it impossible for Steele to determine the sex of the corpse. Finally, further back tossed into a corner like garbage was the last corpse. But, unlike the others this one was only bones and scraps of rotting muscle and sinew that remained.

Suddenly Steele is assaulted by memories of Anchorage and the dead bodies that she tries her hardest to slam that door shut on those memories. Not wanting to relive the horrors again Steele takes a step back and falls backwards into the water. Exploding out of the water Steele emits a high pitched scream. "Eeek!!! Yuck! Gross! Gross! GROSS!!!" Steele yells out as she frantically gets out of the putrid water and takes off towards the exit. Towards a waiting hot shower. Towards the warmth of the sun compared to the dark, damp and disgusting sewer.

*Nick

Leaving the Science! Center Nick feels even more frustrated. Heading to the Mega Surgery Center to retrieve the holo tape that was indeed on Professor Scara at the time of the murder. Knocking on the door Nick is meet by Dr. Crocker. Dr. Sun's assistant. "Ah, Detective Valentine. I see your here to retrieve the holo tape?" Dr. Crocker replies. "Well I wouldn't be here for anything else." An agitated Nick growls at Crocker. "Yes...you're correct. My apologies." Dr. Crocker says quietly as he hands over the tape. Taking the tape Nick scans it and runs the data through his processor.

November 5, 2288.  
2130 I've heard rumors that there is a "ghost" that is murdering random people. This is foolish. There is no such things as ghosts"  
2145 I've made the decision to go and do my own investigation. Since no one else has decided to do it. I'll take the job myself. No. For science.  
2200 The weather..is not..very good.. for..an...out..door...investigation. What's....th..at? I see...som..thing by...the se..wer.....dra..in....

"Well a whole lot of help that did." Nick mutters angrily to himself. Taking a deep breath, Nick decides to relieve some stress by going to the one place that will soothe all tensions and frustrations away. Home. Walking inside Nick hears the sounds of soft footsteps upstairs. Curious he walks upstairs and glimpses a piece of heaven. His soulmate, Steele who was wearing only a bath robe and was busy brushing her thick wet tangled hair vigorously. Looking up Steele gives a small squeak of surprise.

"Jesus Christ Nick! You scared the hell out me!" Steele proclaims. "Is everything ok?" Walking over Nick embraces Steele in a tight hug. "Nothing is wrong Love." Nick says as he nuzzles Steele. Who moans in response. "Wait! Nick there's something I need to tell you...ah!" Steele gasps when she feels Nick massaging her plump breasts. "Nick! This is really serious...ooo that feels so good." Steele manages to get out when Nick starts licking and sucking her nipples. "It can wait." Nick says in a low growl. As he unties her robe. Hearing his low possessive voice has moisture seeping down Steele's legs and her sex throbbing.

Steele sits down on a chair before her legs give out from underneath her. Smiling with a carnal smile Nick's glowing yellow eyes flare with desire. "Nick don't keep me waiting." A fully aroused and sultry Steele says in a low seductive voice. "My pleasure my Love." Nick says as he kneels down and has Steele's legs propped on his shoulders. Using his tongue Nick slowly licks Steele's wet folds. Causing her to grip the chair and tilt her head back as pleasure racks her body. "You enjoying this my beloved Steele?" Nick says in a husky voice as he replaces his tongue with his fingers. Slowly inserting them into Steele's tight sheath. Crying out Steele moves her hips enticingly. 

Slowly thrusting his fingers at first Nick increases the pace with each thrust, till he's pistoning his fingers. While hearing Steele screaming and crying out in total ecstasy. Feeling her sex tightening up Nick knew Steele was close. With a stroke of his finger over her clit was all that it took. As the orgasm ripples throughout Steele's body. While Nick laps up his pearly white creamy treasure. Coming down from her sexual high Steele could barely see straight let alone think properly at that moment. (Big sigh) "Holy Lord that was amazing." Steele manages to get out as she attempts to stand up only to be embraced by Nick. Who kisses her tenderly and lovingly.

Looking up at her soulmate Steele smiles. "Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?" Steele says teasingly. "Never enough." Nick replies back as he kisses Steele and embraces her tightly. Reluctantly he lets her go, only to have a hair brush shoved into his face. "Here be useful." Steele says with a playful smile as she grabs her bathrobe. Gently he brushes Steele's hair. After taming her hair and getting dressed Steele looks at Nick. "So, what's got you down?" Steele questions Nick as they leave the house to go see Piper. "Just this case in general". Nick replies in annoyance. Nodding her head Steele looks forward. No kidding. It's like we're running around in circles! (Sighs) Who knows, once we all get together maybe we'll get somewhere." Steele replies.

*Piper

Soon afternoon slowly turns into evening. Waiting at the Colonial Taphouse outside patio, Piper is enjoying the sunshine and the warmth. "Thank God this damn rain is over with." Piper says to herself as she takes a swig of her beer. Looking around she spots Steele and Nick walking towards the Taphouse. Waving she gets their attention. Sitting around a circular table a Mister Handy comes outside from the Taphouse. "Oh wonderful. More "Fielders". What would you like to have? I'm only saying this because I'm programmed to obliged." Hearing this really pisses off an already agitated Steele off. "Hey pal, how about a shot of go fuck yourself!" Steele says angrily at the Mister Handy.

"Whoa! Whoa! Blue! It's okay! He's with me! Just calm down will ya?!" A frantic Piper rushes to Wellingham's defense. "Huh, really Piper. Well next time how about you inform your secret client about manners next time ." Steele says with an annoyed look on her face as she sits down next to Nick. "What's got you all irritated?" A concerned Nick asks as he gently rubs the nape of her neck. Working his magic Steele sighs and is much calmer. "Well, spending hours in the dark disgusting sewers doesn't help. Only then to fall into God knows what's in the water!" Steele says in a disgusted voice as she visibly shakes herself.

Sighing Steele looks at both Nick and Piper. "Are there any ghouls in Diamond City?" Steele asks. "Not since Mayor McDonough got elected and evicted all ghouls from Diamond City in 2282. A lot of innocent ghouls were killed when they protested and were forced out. Why do you ask?" Nick questions Steele. Because when I was down in the sewers I discovered a lair of some sort that had human remains. Plus the radiation was between 20 to 40 rads." Steele says. 

"Hmm...interesting findings. But, if and I'm emphasizing on the if, it was a ghoul the only type that fits the description would be a Glowing One." Nick says in a serious voice. "Wait? A Glowing One? What's that?" A curious Steele asks. "Okay, as you already know Ferals are ghouls that have lost their ability to reason and have become very aggressive, will attack on sight and eat anything. Glowing Ones are ghouls who have absorbed so much radiation that they actually glow and are living conduits of radiation. In daylight they simply appear to be incredibly pale feral ghouls, but in darkness they glow with a vivid yellow-green hue, their opaque skeletons clearly visible. 

And if there was one here in Diamond City the killings wouldn't be sporadic and plus a Feral would be killing and hunting non stop. Which we haven't seen. Also, our Geiger Counters would be doing cartwheels too." Nick states. "Okay, if not a Glowing One what explains the radiation I noted in that particular area?" I mean the sewer was getting backed up and it has been raining for several days. Perhaps radiation build up?" Steele suggests with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmm perhaps a cannibal?" Nick suggests. "That could always be an option...maybe. Hopefully not." A nervous Piper says. "Well, our perp definitely has an appetite for flesh, human flesh." Steele says seriously. "But, then why leave the bodies? Why not take them back into the sewers to consume the meat? Nick replies. Groaning Steele bangs her head on the table. "Man, this sucks balls." Steele says miserably. "So we're basically back to square one." Steele utters. "Well, to add to the pile, unfortunately I didn't get any good info either. Just the usual gossip about living the good life and despising use Fielders." Piper says glumly. "Oh goody." Steele replies sarcastically.

"I myself didn't get really anything useful either Nick replies reluctantly. "Oh? But, you have something? Please tell me you have something." Steele says with hopefulness. Just that Professor Scara was the more exploration type than the scientist. And I managed to get what was on her holo tape when she was attacked. Nick says grimly. "Really?! Hand it over!" Steele states as Nick gives her the holo tape. Opening up her Pip-Boy Steele inserts the holo tape and both her and Piper listen.

November 5, 2288.  
2130 I've heard rumors that there is a "ghost" that is murdering random people. This is foolish. There is no such things as ghosts"  
2145 I've made the decision to go and do my own investigation. Since no one else has decided to do it. I'll take the job myself. No. For science.  
2200 The weather..is not..very good.. for..an...out..door...investigation. What's....th..at? I see...som..thing by...the se..wer.....dra..in....

"So it does involve the sewers somehow." Steele says out loud. "But, in what way Blue?" Piper questions Steele. "Not sure. But the corpses and now this holo tape point us in that direction." Steele says with determination. "We'll just have to let the evidence lead the way." Nick remarks. Suddenly their conversation is interrupted when a plastered Darcy Pembroke comes wobbling out of the Taphouse. Stupid Henry! Stupid Paul! Stupid everything!" Darcy slurs angrily. As she barely walks down the ramp and continues down onto Third Street. 

"Okay...that happened." A bewildered Steele mentions. "Uh huh, looks like she's back between Paul and Henry again." Piper says nonchalantly. "Humph." A displeased Nick remarks. "Well, since were here. What's to eat?" A hungry Steele remarks. "Let's have these rich paying bastards serve us "Fielders" on their own turf." Steele replies as she looks over the extremely overly priced items. Pick what you want Piper. For I got the caps to put them where their greedy mouths are!" Steele replies with a wicked grin on her face.   
"Oh Wellingham! We're ready to order!" Steele calls the Mr. Handyman over in a singing voice. "Okay buddy boy here's what want to eat and drink. And no mishaps or you'll not like the end results." Steele glares at the arrogant Mr. Handyman. Glaring at the incompetent and irritating woman Wellingham's eyes nearly come out of their stalks. "Ma'ma you want two deathclaw steaks medium rare with wine and also our finest Mr. Handyman Fuel!" Do you even have caps to afford this or is this sone sort of joke. One I highly take offense to." Scrolling through her Pip-Boy Inventory Steele selects what she's wants. A large burlap sack filled with caps. "Im sure there's enough for a decent tip waiter." Steele says sweetly. That has Nick shaking his head and Piper rolling on the ground laughing. "Well guys, eat up and be merry!" Steele calls for a toast as three glasses clink together.

Walking down the dimly lit alleyway Darcy continues her ranting about both her useless husband Paul and her "supposed lover" Henry. The hell with those two! The only thing out of this whole ordeal that I care about is my little Pete. Creeping up from behind her, Darcy doesn't even know what hits her. Until she feels rough fingers wrap around her neck. Then the nothingness of eternal darkness...

*To Be Continued


	24. The Terror In Diamond City Part 4. Damnations And Accusations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With tensions running high. Who will become the weakest link?

Heart of Steele (24)  
The Terror In Diamond City  
Part 4. Damnations And Accusations.   
Matrix12 

The sound of the howling wind across the city fills the night air. Anything and everything that wasn't nailed down was either blown away or rattling like crazy in the wicked winds. The booming metallic thunder roars across the heavens as dark towering green thunderheads dominated the sky. While yellowish/green lightning spidered across the clouds. Tonight the streets of Diamond City will be empty. For no one will be our during a Rad Storm. Not even the extra guards who, would be patrolling the streets in the hunt for the "Ghost". A murderer who has the city terrorized in fear. And our companions on the hunt for clues to its whereabouts. Finally the storm moves on and the sun is slowly rising. A new day and a new hunt begins.

It was early morning at Home Plate, where Steele and Nick have remodeled their second home away from home in the heart of Diamond City. Nick was already up for the day. Although for Steele it was the opposite. Still unfamiliar with Rad Storms, Steele spent most of the night awake and huddled next to Nick nervous and scared. Occasionally tucking her head against Nick's chest when the metallic thunder boomed overhead. Finally falling asleep in his arms several hours after the storm had gone. Carefully getting out of bed Nick gets dressed and decides to get some work in. While hearing Steele's soft breathing, Nick begrudgingly goes over his notes that he's collected thus far. Several hours go by till Nick accesses his internal clock and is surprised when he discovers it's 1045 in the morning. "Jesus Where the hell did time go?" A surprised Nick states. Looking over at a sleeping Steele, Nick only smiles.

"Steele, my love it's time to wake up." Nick says softly. Walking up to a cocoon of blankets Nick gently shakes Steele's shoulder. Groaning Steele opens her eyes at Nick. "Is it really time to get up? A groggy Steele mutters as she reaches for her glasses. Unfortunately we got a lot of work ahead of us today." Nick replies. "Alright, alright I'm up. Let me take a quick shower." Steele says as she get out of her nice warm bed.

Afterwards Steele is enjoying a nice cup of coffee while Nick drinks a cup of Mister Handyman Fuel. Afterwards they head out. Opening the door Steele and Nick comes face to face with Head of Diamond City Security Rick O'Neill. "Don't tell me..." Steele says in disbelief. "Unfortunately so." Rick replies. "Last night during that Rad Storm?! Who in their right mind would be stupid enough to go outside during one of those God forsaken storms?!" Steele says in a dumbfounded voice. "Apparently our killer." Nick says with a frown. (Sighs) "Who and where this time." Steele says reluctantly.

"Darcy Pembroke, her body was in a trash barrel on the steps leading to the upper stands." Rick says grimly. "Wait! Wasn't she that woman who, was so damn plastered that we saw last night leaving the Colonial Taphouse ranting about her husband or something like that?" Steele says as she looks at Nick. "You're correct Steele." Nick replies. "Great, I hate it when I'm right." Steele grumbles. "Lead the way Chief." Steele motions Rick. Walking up the concrete stairs onto the green metal mesh flooring Steele and Nick are met with Dr. Sun and Dr. Crocker. "What happened to this woman's body is an abomination. Despite the rumors about Darcy, no one deserves this." Dr. Sun says angrily. "I agree." Nick replies in a monotoned voice that has Steele looking at him in concern.

"Shall we Nick?" Steele says in a soothing voice that seems to work its magic on a distance Nick. Walking up to the trash can Steele turns on her Pip-Boy flashlight and peers inside the filthy trash barrel. "Jesus! Her entire throat has been torn out and I know a broken neck when I see one!" Steele says in horror. Carefully reaching down Steele tries to move the body. "Anything useful?" Nick says as he peers into the trash barrel with a serious face. "Sh... she's still in rigor." Steele says wide eyed as she turns and looks at Dr. Sun for conformation. Who merely nods his head. "Correct Miss Steele. I'd say it started to set in 6-8 hours ago." Dr. Sun replies. "Well, at least that gives us a timeline of when she could of died." Nick replies with a hopeful note in his voice.

"As usual I'll perform the autopsy and send you the results Detective Valentine." Dr. Sun says. "Much appreciated Doctor." Nick replies back. Turning around both are met with Rick. "Oh God what now this time?" Steele utters out loud. "I'm to tell you that the mayor wants to see both of you." Rick remarks with a scowl. "The mayor?" Both Steele and Nick say at once.  
The elevator ride up to the mayor's office was a wonderful experience for Steele. Marveling Diamond City from the highest point. Gently tugging on Nick's coat sleeve Steele smiles at Nick and points downward with her finger. "Check it out! I can see our house from here!" Steele remarks with a beaming smile. Laughing Nick wraps an arm around her as he flicks his cigarette away. "Yes, you most certainly can." Nick says quietly.

Exiting the elevator they walk into the mayor's office. A petite blond hair woman was at her desk filing paperwork when Steele gives a polite cough. "Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry! I was so focused on my work I didn't even hear you come in." A slightly embarrassed Geneva replies. "Oh? Hold on. You're the person I sold the key to Home Plate. How is it?" Geneva asks. "It's quite lovely. I should show it to you sometime." Steele replies. "So, um where here to see the mayor." Steele mentions to Geneva. "Ah, yes that's right. Um, do be careful. He's in quite a rage at the very moment." Geneva warns the two. "Wonderful." Both Steele and Nick reply monotoned.

Walking into the room it's very apparent that the mayor is livid. Pacing the room Mayor McDonough stops when he sees Steele and Nick. Detective! I want to know why you haven't caught this killer yet! I've now been getting complaints from the upper stand residents! And caravans are refusing to come to Diamond City till this "Ghost" is captured! Are you even trying Detective Valentine?!" Mayor McDonough yells. Stiffening Nick glares at Major McDonough. Bristling at the insult to her husband Steele looks at Mayor McDonough with a burning fury. "Okay Mayor Asshole you just stepped over a very thin line that you should not have stepped over." Steele says furiously. "I don't see your fat ass doing anything on these murders on your citizens!" Steele continues her ranting. "How dare you!" Mayor McDonough started to say when Steele interrupts him. "Shut up! When I speak, you listen buddy boy. This recent murder just shows that our killer is becoming more confident in their killings." Steele states as she continues to glare at McDonough. "More confident? What are you talking about?" A very confused McDonough says.

"What she's talking about is that the killer's motives have evolved. Before it was just a slit throat, now the throat has been ripped out and the neck broken. And I doubt it's a copycat killer." Nick replies. "Trust me McDonough I want this killer in chains or dead as much as anybody else. Preferably the later." Steele replies. All the while noticing McDonough eying her over and occasionally rubbing his short fat hands together. Leaving the office Steele and Nick head towards the elevator. Shivering and rubbing her arms together Steele is so totally creeped out at the moment. ("God that fat ass was disgusting") Steele thinks to herself as she shakes her head. Then is caught from behind in a warm embrace. Closing her eyes Steele is surrounded by Nick. The smell of cigarette smoke and Mister Handyman fuel, the soft humming of his processor and his sturdy rock hard frame. Her husband, her soulmate. Despite the fact both are different beings. Steele being human and Nick a robotic Synth. It doesn't matter to her. For true love is true love.

Walking hand in hand they enter the Colonial Taphouse. Nick goes to talk with Henry Cooke. Sitting at a table Steele waits for Nick. "Excuse me Miss, mind if I join you?" A tall lean muscular man with cocoa colored skin. "Sure. And you are?" Steele asks politely. "Oh! My bad! Where are my manners. My name's Hawthorne." The young gentleman replies. "Name's Steele." Steele say as she extends her hand. Extending his hand they shake hands. "By any chance are you related to Mrs. Hawthorne?" Steele asks. "You mean my Nanna? Yup sure am." Hawthorne says. "Wonderful! How are the fur babies doing?" An elated Steele asks. "All 29 of my babies are doing just fine." Hawthorne remarks proudly. Especially that Tinker bell, boy ain't she the queen of the lot! Ha! Ha!" Hawthorne laughs.

"So, what brings you me?" Steele questions Hawthorne. "Well I heard the rumors but, wanted proof for myself. Are you really a Vault Dweller?" Hawthorne asks. Suddenly very wary Steele eyes Hawthorne warily. "Why do you ask?" Steele says suspiciously. "Simple. I'm an explorer and have explored several Vaults and Prewar ruins. You know collecting items from the sites." Hawthorne remarks with a smirk. Sitting back in her seat Steele faces Hawthorne. The answer to your question is yes. I'm from Vault 111. But, it's a tomb. No survivors. I'm sorry but, I won't tell you anything if you plan on even trying to get into the Vault. Because I'm warning only once. I have the Vault under guard. There is nothing of value in the Vault. If I hear or see you attempting to get inside the Vault, I will kill you." Steele says coldly. Her eyes cold and merciless. 

Standing up Hawthorne glares at Steele. "What?! Are you threatening me you little bitch!?" Hawthorne demands angrily. Suddenly Steele grabs onto his collar and brings him eye level with hers. "You'll be dead before you hit the ground. Now, I want your word, if that means anything to you people these days. That you will not even think about going to Vault 111. I'll gladly tell you some Prewar locations you've probably never even heard of. Otherwise this conversation is over." Steele says with her blue eyes blazing at Hawthorne. Stiffening Hawthorne glares at Steele. My word has the honor of the Hawthorne name and legacy." Hawthorne says tight lipped. "Good. Then we have a deal then?" Steele holds her hand out. "Humph fine, deal." Hawthorne snaps at Steele. "A wise move on your part.   
Because believe me, you don't want me as an enemy." Steele says in a cold toneless voice that has Hawthorne shivering. "Now, about those locations." Hawthorne says as he gets down to business.

Leaving the Colonial Taphouse both of them notice a large crowd of people. "Oh God, please don't let it be another body..." Steele moans. Moving through the crowd both of them see a confrontation going on between two gentlemen. "Don't move Synth! What have you done with the real Riley? Where's my brother?" Kyle demands as he points a Pipe pistol at the other man. "I swear I'm not a Synth! Don't shot! For God sakes we're family!" Riley pleads with Kyle. "Put the gun down now! A Diamond City Security Officer shouts as he and several other officers have their Pipe Rifles pointed at Kyle. "He's a Synth! He'll kill us all!" Kyle shouts back at the officers and the crowd. "Time to die you filthy Synth!" Kyle snarls. But before he could pull the trigger the officers open fire and kill Kyle on the spot. "Kyle! No!!!" Riley screams out in anguish as he falls to his knees. "What the ever living fuck?!" Steele cries out in surprise.

"Okay shows over! There are no Synths in Diamond City, hear me? Just you folks and your damn paranoia!" The lead Diamond City Security Officer states in a loud commanding voice. "What the hell just happened?! Have you guys lost your damn minds?!" An angry Steele confronts the officer. "Come On Ma'am you didn't hear the shouting? Guy pulls a gun on his own brother, thinking he's a Synth. It's that damn newspaper's fault. Got people all riled up thinking their own family might be replaced with machines. (Goddammit Piper...") Steele thinks to herself. "Look, I'm sorry you and Detective Valentine got caught up in all this. Especially with you two trying to find the "Ghost". I know you two have your hands full. No need to get involved in petty scuffles." The Officer remarks. I suppose you're right. Now, tell me something. Which one are you?" Steele questions the officer. "I'm Dirk Owens Ma'am." Dirk responds. (Groans) "What's with you people in calling me that! I have a name you know! It's Steele. Just that. So pass it along to all your buddies and pals." Looking at Dirk, Steele responds in an annoyed voice. "Understood Steele." Dirk replies. "And good luck with your hunt for this "Ghost" bastard."

*  
Once again Mother Nature has decided to make everyone's lives miserable by clouding up and having the rain come pouring down in brief intervals. For the first time since it's opening Henry Cooke has closed the Colonial Taphouse for the first time. Nursing his third beer Cooke morns the death of his secret lover Darcy. Suddenly a loud banging is heard at the door. "Bar's closed! So beat it!" Suddenly the front windows are shattered. Covering himself from the flying shards of glass. Henry Cooke is livid. "You crazy son of a bitch..! Oh God! No! No! Stay away from me!" Henry Cooke's screams were drowned out in the darkness of night with the rain pouring down in sheets. Morning comes and the area is filled with Diamond City Security Officers. Plus a groggy and irritable Steele and Nick. "Who died this time?" And irked Steele snaps. "Good question Steele. But, unfortunately we really don't know for sure. We have a hunch, but that's your guys jobs, not ours" Jim O'Connell remarks. Hearing this causes both Steele and Nick to look at each other in concern and confusion. "A hunch?" A puzzled Nick replies. "You'll see when you get inside." Jim says back to Nick.

Going inside the bar was a surprise. For the entire bar was trashed. From the gaping hole in the front windows to broken and smashed tables and chairs. But what caught anyone's attention was the blood splatter that covered the room. "What the hell?" Steele says cautiously as she walks inside but stops when she sees a bloody, gory pile of flesh. That has blood seeping across the now crimson stained wooden floor. "Oh my god". Steele utters as she covers her mouth with her hand. "What is it?" Nick come walking up to Steele. His reaction is nearly identical to Steele's. "Good God." Nick whispers. "Indeed Detective. It's going to take many hours to identify our victim." Dr Sun says as he's examining part of a jaw, while Dr. Crocker is loading the "body" into buckets.

"This was done with rage." Steele announces as she looks at the collateral damage across the bar. "Really now? How so?" Nick inquiries Steele. Well for starters is the bar itself. It's trashed. Not a single thing is left untouched. But, the window is smashed in and not the door. That's odd. Normally the door would be smashed in as well. So you got me on that one. And finally is our victim. Or what's left of them." Steele says to Nick. Who smiles at her. "We'll make a detective out of you yet." Nick replies smugly. "So, Dr. Sun. Is there anything not broken or um...pulverized?" Steele hesitantly asks. "At the current moment Steele, I have nothing but buckets of meat. That's your answer." Dr. Sun remarks irritability. "Okay... well keep us informed and um... good luck?" Steele says as she and Nick exit the Taphouse.

Walking out into the rain the two decide to pay Piper a visit. "Funny how Mr. Cooke wasn't there during the investigation..." Steele leaves off as it dawns on her. "Nick, I believe I know who "bucket man" is." Steele states. "Henry Cooke?" Nick replies back. "Uh! Hey! How'd you know?!" Steele replies with a pout. "Being a detective has its perks." Nick says as he kisses Steele's pout away. "Guess we have to go back to Mr. Sunshine." Steele replies unhappily. 

After telling Dr. Sun and him doing his own exam it's confirmed that Henry Cooke is the fourth victim of the "Ghost" While eating at Power Noodles Steele comes up with a theory. "Perhaps all our victims have something they were doing or have done that has gotten the killers attention." Steele inquires both Nick and Piper. "Like what things Blue?" Piper ask curiously. Well, take Nelson Latimer, he was into the Chems business. Professor Scara... um not sure on that one so moving on. Darcy Pembrooke was secretly having an affair with Henry Cooke and Henry Cooke was the man Darcy was cheating with. So except Scara, all of our victims have committed a serious crime." Steele remarks. "So an Angel of Justice or more likely the Devils Advocate." Nick nods his head." But, what I still don't understand is why the changes in tactics? From a simple slit throat to completely pulverizing the body? Why?" Steele says in a puzzled voice. "Perhaps more clues will reveal our killers motives." Piper inquiries. "No, I think Steele's onto something. I'll inform Chief O'Neill about our results." Nick says as he heads off to the Security Office. Leaving a smiling Piper looking at Steele. "Now that's it's just the two of us. How about that interview?" Piper says in a pleasant voice.

"Sorry Piper, but I'm going to do a little digging on Mister Cooke." Steele says with a mischievous smile. As she gets up from her stool and starts walking away from Piper. "Blue!! That's not fair!" Piper could be heard shouting in the distance. Going to Henry Cooke's house, Steele looks around cautiously, making sure no one sees what she's about to do. Bringing out her trusty screwdriver and a bobby pin Steele easily picks the locked door and goes inside. Looking around Steele notices a set of stairs. Walking upstairs Steele discovers Henry Cooke's personal living quarters. "Good god! This man is into every chem on the market! And then some! Damn crackhead."Steele grumbles as she sees caseloads of all assortments of chems and a working chem lab. Shaking her head Steele turns around. "Hello, hello. What do we have here?" Steele says with a smile as she spies a large safe in the corner. "Better make sure this damn thing isn't booby trapped." Steele looks around for any traps. Satisfied that there are no traps Steele easily gets into the safe. "And not one bobby pin broken." Steele says smugly to herself. "Now what do we have here? Steele says as she reaches into the safe and pulls out a holo tape. Opening her Pip-Boy she inserts the tape and listens.

This is Henry Cooke reporting. I've managed to make a deal with Nelson Latimer to the possibility of becoming business partners. Arrogant little shit though. Thinks he knows everything when in reality he knows jack shit! Swear almost tempted to put a bullet in the brats head. Anyway we have arranged a meeting at the Four Leaf Clover Fishpacking Plant. Our client's informer is a ghoul named Trish from Goodneighbor......

Stopping the tape Steele is assaulted by memories of Goodneighbor. Of being brutally tortured. Letting out an anguished cry Steele falls to her knees and curls up into a ball as memories locked away come pouring out. The feeling of her body being beaten, the insane laughter of Barnes and Winlock; as they enjoy their sadistic fun. The iron hot pain of having her fingernails being ripped out and her trigger fingers being broken like a stick. "No...no...NO!!!" Steele screams as she's swallowed up by the horrors of Goodneighbor. Until blackness fills her vision and she knows no more. Waking up with a start. Steele is disoriented and confused on her whereabouts till it all comes rushing back. 

"Shit..." Steele groans out as she sits upright and takes a deep breath. Feeling her anxiety disappearing Steele looks at her Pip-Boy. 1845. "Dammit I was out for several hours?! Great. A new fucking record Steele." Steele berates herself as she stiffly stands up and walks downstairs and outside into the cool moist air. "Better get this to Nick and have his input on the deal. Who knows maybe this will be our mystery behind the killings." Steele says optimistically as she walks down the stairs into Diamond City Market towards the Agency.

Walking into the Agency Steele is startled to see Dr. Crocker in visiting with Ellie. "I'm sorry! I hope I'm not interrupting something." An embarrassed Steele says while feeling her face blushing. "Oh no it's okay Steele. I was just visiting with Crocker. I'm sure you two have met." Ellie replies. "Unfortunately not under the best of situations." Steele says unhappily. "I should be going now. Perhaps we'll met up again?" Crocker says as he exits the Agency. Seeing him exit Steele looks at Ellie with a sly smile. "So...you and the doctor eh?" Steele says mischievously. Suddenly blushing beet red Ellie looks at Steele seriously. Or at least tries to. 

"We... were just friends. We just had only one date that's all. Ellie mumbles quickly.  
Flopping onto her desk Steele pats Ellie on the back. "Ah, to fall in love again. Takes me back to my early days. Steele says with a smile. Now come on Ellie. Give me the juicy details..." Steele says eagerly. "Well, he originally came in to see if we could find Earl Sterling. A patient of his that had an appointment but didn't show up. He's tried multiple times to notify him but no luck. Course this was before the murders started. And it kinda got put on the back burner." Ellie replies. He came in the next day and asked me out on a date. He's a very sweet man. He just needs some confidence." Ellie says with a smile. "Well, here's to a happy relationship! Steele says as she brings out two Nuka Colas out from her inventory. "Cheers!" They both say as the cling their bottles together and drink up. (Even though Steele abhors the stuff).

About thirty minutes later a flustered Nick enters the Agency. "Swear if this "Ghost" person went after people for simple petty crimes nearly all of Diamond City would be picked off!" Nick says in an annoyed voice. "So, you got nothing?" Steele replies downcast. "No. Not even one clue to why the "Ghost" has killed our four victims when there are others with almost similar crimes or situations. Just not on such a grand scale." Nick replies irritably as he lights up a cigarette and sits down at his desk. "Well I might have something. Steele says as she takes out the holo tape from her Pip-Boy and tosses it to Nick. Scanning it Nick makes his assumption. "So, Latimer and Cooke were going to be partners in the chems business with Goodneighbor but it didn't end so well. Apparently things turned sour between Latimer and Trish and a fight started out between the two. Both sides had casualties but otherwise Latimer and Cooke got off without a scratch. It's mentioned that Cooke was going to terminate their partnership." Nick says as he looks at Steele and Ellie.

"Really? So that's what happened." I never got the chance to finish it." Steele says quietly. Suddenly dawning on Nick he looks at Steele with a guilty face. "You had another panic attack didn't you?" Nick says as he walks over to Steele and wraps his arms around her. Unable to hold it any longer do the tears start flowing and the sobbing begin. "Shh... it's okay Steele. You're okay, I'm right here. It's all over. You're safe and protected now." Nick soothingly says as he brushes his hand through her hair while gently rocking back and forth. After several minutes a red eyed Steele wipes her tears away. "I guess I still have my demons to deal with." Steele says as she blows her nose on a handkerchief given by Ellie.

"Good lord look at me. What a dreadful state I'm in." Steele lightly chuckles to herself. But, for Nick it wasn't a laughing matter. "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you." Nick says quietly as he looks down at the floor, sadness and failure mark his face. "Lunkhead! You know just as much as I do that these panic attacks can happen anytime anywhere. So don't you even think about blaming yourself buster!" Steele replies strictly at Nick as she takes a finger and under his chin tilts it up till his eyes are met with hers. "You understand Nick?" Steele says softly to him. "Yes, I do Steele." Nick says as he kisses her gently.

So, I'll ask again. Is it possible for a ghoul to be in Diamond City?" Steele questions both Nick and Ellie. "It's possible but very difficult. Especially with all the security we have roaming the streets. They would have to be well disguised and keep a low profile." Nick responds. "Like I said. Perhaps our killer or the "Ghost" isn't human at all." Steele says in a serious voice.

*To Be Continued


	25. The Terror In Diamond City Part 5. The Fast And The Furious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the "Ghost" that has been terrorizing Diamond City finally reveales himself.

Heart of Steele (25)  
The Terror In Diamond City  
Part 5. The Fast And The Furious.  
Matrix12 

"So what's got you so hell bent on thinking our killer is a ghoul?" Nick questions Steele. "Well, I'm not being bias, but, I can relate to how the ghouls who lived in Diamond City feel. Finding out you're forced to leave and have nothing left to start over. Trust me in my case I was scared and mad as hell. So why not have a grudge against the city? You guys told me that many died in riots. 

Perhaps someone has a personal vendetta? And I'm betting you caps one person in particular is Mayor McDonough." Steele explains her findings. "But, what about the radiation on the bodies and the lair you found that had residual radiation along with decaying bodies. That sounds more like a feral ghoul." Nick says with uncertainty. "Oh, way to go and ruin my moment Nick!" Steele sighs. "Course, I could be wrong as well." Steele mutters unhappily.

Groaning Nick sits down with a discouraged and lost look on his face. "This is not going to go well with the mayor." Nick replies as he lights up a cigarette. "You have to see that asshole again? This late in the evening?!" Steele looks at Nick with confusion. "Didn't we already get out asses chewed out well enough?!" Steele says angrily. "Well, apparently he wants daily updates on our progress. As if we weren't busy before." Nick sighs as he snuffs out his cigarette and heads out to see McDonough. "You sure you don't want me to come with you? Steele asks Nick with a worried frown. "I'll be alright Love. Just stay out of trouble alright?" Nick says gently as he kisses her goodbye.

Sighing Steele takes a seat at Nick's desk and takes out her duo 92 FS Inoxs and meticulously takes them apart and cleans them. Humming while she does it. Finally sliding the clip in and holstering it does she look up and sees an awestruck Ellie looking at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Steele says warily. "It's just wow, I've never seen anyone handle guns like you do. Actually kinda makes me jealous." Ellie teases Steele. 

"Well, surely you've had your share of a variety of guns am I right?" Steele asks Ellie and the dead silence was all she needed to know. "Are you for real?! Don't tell me you've relied on that useless ridiculous Pipe pistol all this time have you?!" Steele says incredibly. "Um...well." Ellie started to say. "Oh, hell no! You and me hon are going on a major shopping spree when we get this "ghost" mess solved ya got it?" Steele says to Ellie while looking at her seriously.

"Well...if you insist. Ellie replies hesitantly. "Damn right I do! Even if you never ever use a gun. In this world it's better to be prepared than not. I've already seen how easily people resort to violence to solve their problems. Trust me, how do you think the Great War started." Steele says with a faraway look in her eyes. Sighing Steele brings up her Pip-Boy and notes the time. "2045 huh. Getting up Steele heads for the door. "Heading home?" Ellie asks. "After a walk I will. You closing up shop?" Steele asks. "Yeah, with you and Nick out I'll lock up and head home for the evening." Ellie remarks. 

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow bright and early." Steele waves off as she ascends the stairs and walks around Diamond City. Stopping when she realizes she's in the upper stands. "Damn, talk about night and day. Piper sure wasn't kidding about the higher ups having the luxury life." Steele says to herself as she leans over a rail gazing at the city below. Still feeling restless Steele walks to the inner stands. Her steel toed boots are the only sounds heard. Turning a corner Steele sees Geneva walking down the hallway. "Hey! Geneva. Got a minute?" Steele asks Geneva. "Me? Um sure." Geneva says in a quiet voice as she walks towards Steele. "Hey, I know you. You're the person who purchased Home Plate. I believe Steele was you name. What can I do for you?" Geneva replies. 

Not deciding to sugarcoat Steele goes on the offensive. "Look, I don't know what ties you have with McDonough but, tell him to back off. If you won't then I will. And it won't be pretty. We're doing the best we can without that spineless worm breathing down our necks." Steele bluntly states. "Miss Steele I'll have you know that Mayor McDonough is only looking out for the good of the city and its citizens." Geneva protests. 

"For fucks sake lady open your damn eyes! You know just like I do that all that McDonough cares about is his sorry worthless ass. Do you see him trying to stop these murders? Fuck, no you don't! All he sees is the caps he's losing because of those murders and now has decided to be a total dick and make our already stressful and difficult jobs even worse!" Steele yells her frustrations at Geneva.

"Aw! Fuck it all! Why the hell am I wasting my time talking to you!" Steele growls as she turns around and starts walking away. "How dare you talk to me like that!" A furious Geneva calls out. Suddenly whipping around Steele gets face to face with a cowering Geneva. "You want to know something about you "miss mayor's assistant"? You're a doll. That's all you are. You won't stick up for yourself, and you sure as hell won't for others. Whatever the mayor tells you to do something you do it without question. Even if you morally object it, you still do it. So until you actually grow a backbone and actually start acting like a woman and not some damn puppet this conversation is over." Steele says coldly.

Storming off Steele is itching to shoot something. "Damn air headed blond." Steele mutters darkly as she walks down the stands on her way back home when an ear splitting scream breaks the silence. Hearing the scream Steele takes off running at full speed back up the upper stands. Turning around the corner Steele comes to a screeching halt when she sees a cloaked individual on top of Geneva. Letting out a battle cry Steele runs full steam and tackles the assailant. 

Both of them go rolling onto the concrete floor. Getting up Steele shouts at Geneva, Run! Go get security!" In the crouching position Steele eyes her assailant with her guns drawn. Slowly getting up the hooded figure speaks in a low raspy voice. "Your interference with my judgement shall not be forgiven. You will atone with your sins with your life." As the individual stands up and faces Steele.

Frozen on the spot Steele is shocked. "Im...impossible you're a ghoul! A Glowing One! But...how do you still have your sanity? How's that possible?!" A terrified Steele utters. Looking at Steele the ghoul narrows his vivid blue eyes. "So, it was you who trespassed into my home. Another sin to add to your sins. But, before your final judgement I shall tell you a tale of my awakening." The ghoul states. "My original name was Daniel Hunter. I was a normal ghoul, with a lovely wife and a beautiful daughter. We lived in Diamond City for many years.

Until that bastard McDonough came into office and evicted all of my brethren. Several fought back but only to be gunned down, like animals to the slaughter! Riots soon erupted and as a result I lost the two most important people in my life..." Daniel trails off. But, only to gaze at Steele with hatred filled glowing eyes. "They were unarmed and innocent! Yet still they were murdered in cold blood!" Daniel roars out in anguish.

"I escaped with several others. But, in my grief stricken state I became lost and found myself in what I now know as the Glowing Sea." Daniel growls darkly. "The Glowing Sea?! And you survived! My God... I can't imagine the terror you were in." Steele tries to stall time. "Fool! You can't even begin to imagine the horrors of that accursed place! The Rad Storms were relentless, the creatures were something out of a nightmare! With no where to call safe. It was a living hell! Daniel snarls.

"That was until I stumbled upon the Hopesmarch Pentecostal Church. My salvation. I spent many years in that church not knowing I was awakening into a far more superior being." Daniel smiles evilly. "So, it was you behind the murders wasn't it!?" Steele accuses Daniel. "Those fallen souls were doomed. I merely did them a favor and casted my judgment upon them." Daniel remarks. "And now nothing shall get in my way for my own redemption!" Daniel sneers. "You're..! You're after McDonough!" Steele states. "He will be screaming for mercy when I'm done with him." Daniel says darkly.

"And that decision is up to you? What right do you have to judge and kill those innocent people...." Steele was saying. "Those people were NOT innocent whatsoever! They all have taken their most sacred vow and violated it!" Daniles shouts at Steele. "But, what about Professor Scara?! What crime did she commit?!" Steele shoots right back at Daniel. "Ah, yes she was an innocent one. But, she was too close to discovering my lair. Therefore she forfeited her life!" Danilel states coldly.

 

Well guess what asshole! You're going to regret you ever came back you monstrous freak!" Steele angrily yells. "Do not fear, for your death is upon you. It's time for your destruction!" Daniel shouts as he places both arms up and to the side of him. "Domine Iesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, salva nos ab igne inferiori, perduc in caelum omnes animas, praesertim eas, quae misericordiae tuae maxime indigent!" (“0 my Jesus, forgive us our sins, save us from the fires of Hell: lead all souls to Heaven especially those who are most in need of your mercy.”) As he's saying this Daniel brings out a syringe and injects himself with it. Letting out a war cry Daniel rushes Steele. Taking aim and also rushing Daniel in a zigzag pattern Steele offloads on Daniel. 

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Steele frantically says to herself. When suddenly Daniel appears in front of her. "Huh?" Was all that Steele says before Daniel knees her in the stomach. Gasping Steele falls to the ground only to get kicked hard in the ribs. Crying out Steele goes flying across the hallway. "Goddamn it..where the hell is security?!" Steele painfully groans. Quickly rolling away Steele gets back onto her feet. "Okay asshole, let's rock and roll!" Steele shouts as she brings her leg out and trips Daniel, holstering her guns and managing to pull out her inventory Steele bring out a new weapon she's been modifying. A power fist. "Okay I got my far ranged and close ranged combat secured...I hope." Steele says as she faces off against a lethal opponent who can easily tear her to pieces.

"Foolish woman you have no chances of winning!" Daniel shouts as he lunges at Steele, his razor sharp claws extended. Quickly Steele barely sides steps the full brunt of the attack but, cries out in pain as she feels Daniel's claws ripping through her left side. Slicing through her combat vest and Vault Suit. Leaving four bleeding jagged claw marks. "Bastard! You'll pay for that!" Steele growls as she quickly turns around and slams her fist into Daniel's solar plexus. Sending him flying through the air and slamming into the wall. As he flies away a single syringe falls to the floor. Grabbing it Steele back peddles to get some distance from the now enraged ghoul. Without a second thought Steele injects herself thinking it a Stimpak. Wrong.

Gasping out Steele falls to her knees. For it feels like a burning acid is flowing through her veins as her vision takes on a reddish tint. Ignoring the beeping alarm of her Pip-Boy. You're now addicted to Fury. Then only one thing comes to her mind. Kill. Kill. Kill all that stands in her way. "BRING IT!!!" Steele shouts her battle cry as she prepares to attack her prey. Her red scleras contrasting with her blazing blue irises 

Running at top speed Steele draws her arm back for a lethal punch. Seeing this seconds before Daniel dodges the punch and leaps away from this now insanely powerful woman. Looking at the sizable hole in the concrete wall he reaches into his cloak and discovers his last syringe of Fury is missing. "Wench! You'll die for your thievery! But, his words go unheard for Steele is no longer cognitive and craves only death and bloodshed. 

Smiling evilly Steele picks up a chunk of concrete and tosses it the air while bring her power fist back. Just at the right moment Steele hits the concrete and sends it flying like a missile at Daniel. Barely dodging the projectile that leaves a large impacted crater with a large deep hole in the center. While distracted Steele rushes at him at super fast speed Steele crouches in front of Daniel. Eyes widening Daniel realizes he's an open target. 

"Surprise!" Steele yells as she does an uppercut right into Daniel's chest. Smiling wickedly when she hears and feels ribs breaking. Growling low Daniel swipes at Steele who dodges every swipe. Using her Power Fist as a shield Steele brings it up as Daniel's clawed hand swipes downward. Steele's madden eyes glare at Daniel's glowing green eyes. Burning with hatred. "Damn monster!" Steele shouts as she kicks Daniel in the chest.

Whipping out the Kremvh's Tooth, Steele looks at her prey. "Be my sword and my shield. For its time for you to die!" Steele proclaims coldly. Then with a burst of speed Steele rushes Daniel, taking her Kremvh's Tooth and slashing at him at high speeds. While in the back of Steele's mind a single phrase keeps going on an on. "He's going to die." Like an endless merry go round.

Suddenly jumping back Steele staggers as vivid red lines can be seen across her neck on on her lower face. The signs of Fury overdose. "From one dose? Impossible. She's definitely not an user. Something more than meets the eye is going on with her. All of a sudden Steele lets out a scream as the Fury surges in her veins. "Kill! Kill! I will fucking kill you!!" Steele screams in rage at Daniel. "You poor soul. Do not worry. For I will end your suffering." Daniel replies somberly.

Drawing out a serrated machete Daniel prepares for his attack. Narrowing her eyes Steele rushes him. Using the Power Fist to counter his attacks. Gritting his teeth Daniel slashes his machete in a forward slash only to be blocked by the Kremvh's Tooth. Being both a superior and sacrificial blade, against Daniel's measly machete. It's no match as the machete shatters upon impact.

"Gah! Why won't you die!" Daniel snarls at Steele. "You're the one who's going to die tonight. You child murdering fucking monster!!!" Steele rages as she grabs ahold of Daniel's left arm and with the Kremvh's Tooth severs it. Smiling as glowing green blood splatters everywhere while hearing Daniel's roar of pain. "You also left a child motherless. You low life scum." Steele says coldly. As she tosses Daniel his arm back.

Slowly getting up while cradling where his severed arm wound of been Daniel eyes Steele with a crazed look as his body starts glowing brightly. Grimacing against the brightness and the radiation, Steele jumps back when her Pip-Boy Geiger counter starts rapidly clicking. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness Steele finds herself face to face with Daniel. "What the...?!" Steele says.

Taking her Power Fist Steele attempts to hit him with it. Know she has no time for a full fledge punch. Only to be caught off guard when a hand grabs ahold of her power fist and wrenches her arm, dislocating it. While Steele is momentarily incapacitated Daniel takes his clawed hand and stabs Steele in the abdomen with his razor sharp claws. Screaming out in agony Steele falls to the floor curling up into a ball as she places a hand over the wound to stem the flow of blood gushing out from the wound. Trembling looks up to a grim looking Daniel. Slowly extending his claws, Daniel looks at Steele. "Any last words before I execute you for your sins?

Looking at Daniel, Steele matches his stare. "Go to hell you monster!" Steele shouts out as Daniel brings down his clawed hand. Only to hear an enraged Nick come up and punch him in the face with his metal fist. For a moment time seem to slow down as Steele looks at Nick as tears of terror and relief fall from her eyes. "Bring him down Rick!" Nick shouts as he covers Steele with his body as Rick and a squadron of Diamond City Security Officers offload on the ghoul. 

Snarling a mortally wounded Daniel releases a radiation burst that has everyone reeling and momentarily incapacitated, everyone except one individual, whose immune to radiation. Taking his pipe revolver Nick aims at the fleeing ghoul and fires. The bullet striking him dead center in the head. As Daniel falls to the ground dead in a pool of glowing green blood. Without a second thought Nick picks up Steele cradling her and rushes her to the Mega Surgery Center.

Arriving at the Mega Surgery Center Steele's face as gone an ashen gray and her breathing labored. "I'm...ok...Nick...just need...a few...Stimpaks." Steele barely utters the words. Not caring that it's close to closing time, Nick kicks open the door and demands that Dr. Sun tend to Steele at once. At first Dr. Sun was going to tell Nick that the patient will be seen tomorrow, but seeing the lethal look Nick was giving him, amazingly changed his mind. "Dr. Crocker remove her clothing so I can get a better look at her injuries!" Dr. Sun orders his assistant. 

Cutting away her clothes both Nick and Dr. Sun are horrified at the extent of Steele's injuries. The addiction is an easy fix. The deep lacerations I can fix later but the dislocation and the wound to her abdomen will require surgery. Nick, I know how important this woman is to you but, I'll need you to wait in the lobby. I'll let you know personally when I'm done." Dr. Sun says reassuringly to a worried and agitated Nick. 

"Trust me doctor not even the hand of God will move me from this spot." Nick gazes at Dr. Sun with finality. "Let's move out Crocker!" Dr. Sun shouts as Steele is taken to the surgical ward. Leaving Nick alone and waiting. But, he wasn't alone when a panting Tasha and Dimitri rush into the clinic. "Nick! Oh god! We heard the General was serious injured. Any word on her progress?!" A worried and fretful Tasha exclaims. 

"Nothing yet, they just took her into surgery." Nick says as his voice starts trembling. "Oh hon, come here and let it all out. Momma Tasha's got you now." Tasha says as she hugs a now sobbing Nick. While Dimitri hugs him as well. "Do not worry Nick Valentine. Our General will be good as new. And into the safety of your hands." Dimitri words bring comfort to Nick's chaotic mind.

Several hours later.

Dr. Sun comes out and informs everyone that Steele will be just fine. "She's going to need a lot of rest the next several days." Dr. Sun tells Nick. Letting out a sigh Nick slumps back down onto a chair. "I swear I'm going to lock that woman up." Nick grumbles. "Try that hon, and you'll be the one locked up." Tasha says with a grin. "I agree. With how rambunctious and cunning she can be, she'll have the locked picked in under five minutes." Dimitri says with a grin. "And you two are not helping matters." Nick utters darkly at the two, which causes the them to giggle.

Waking up in a small room Steele slowly remembers having Dr. Sun work on her injuries. Opening her eyes Steele sees a looming Dr. Crocker about to remove her covers. Suddenly feeling nothing on but a thin hospital gown. Letting out a high pitch scream Steele punches Dr. Crocker in the face. Causing him to go backwards with a spray of blood coming from his mouth and nose landing on the floor. Hearing Steele scream Nick takes off running with Tasha and Dimitri right behind him. 

Slamming open the door all three see an enraged Steele trying anything and everything to attack Dr. Crocker. "You perverted freak! Get the hell away from me! Wait! Where are my guns?! I'll teach you a lesson ya creep!" Looking up she sees Nick, Tasha and Dimitri. "Get this asshole out of here!" Steele commands her Minutemen. Picking up Dr. Crocker Tasha and Dimitri take him out of the room and away from Steele's sight. Seeing him gone Steele relaxes a bit till she sees Nick.

Opening her arms she's embraced in a warm protective hug. "It's official I'm locking you away from anything that can harm you." Nick says sternly. Hey! I had no choice! Daniel was going to kill Geneva!" Steele protested. "Daniel? Who's this Daniel? Nick says in confusion. The Glowing Ghoul. His name was Daniel and he wanted revenge on Mayor McDonough for the eviction of all ghouls from Diamond City. You see, his wife and daughter were killed in one of the riots." Steele says sadly. 

"So was he the one responsible for the murders?" Nick questions Steele. "Yes. I heard his confession. Apparently he thought to be a higher being, by him becoming a Glowing One and was destined to punish those who have wronged." Steele mentions her story to Nick. "And also, you can try and restrain me Mr. Detective. Steele says in a low whisper. "Mmm...promises, promises." Nick whispers back. As the two gaze into each others eyes, their heads touching.

"So, what exactly did you all do to patch me up Dr. Sun? And how come I don't feel any pain?" Steele questions Dr. Sun. "Well for starters Dr. Crocker was only checking on your stitches. That was before your misunderstanding and then you proceeding to maul my assistance to death." Dr. Sun looks at Steele with a stern frown. "Hey! In my defense that asshole never said anything on what he was doing!" Steele retorts. "So he got what was coming to him!" Steele says as she nods her head a Dr. Sun.

"Regardless, I placed some pads with antibiotic on it on your left side. Which I want you to continue for a week. Now what was worrisome was the puncture marks into your upper abdomen. That required several stitches and a hefty dose of antimicrobials. You're going to be very very sore once the Med X wears off. But, you are to take it easy, no strenuous activities, take the antibiotics and come back in a week to have the stitches removed." Dr. Sun gives his instructions to Steele. "A week?! Um, what about Stimpaks? Will that quicken the healing process?" Steele asks Dr. Sun. Yes, they can help. But still a week. Now, I'll just add them to your bill. Which is paid up front in full." Dr. Sun says with a slight smile. 

"Sweet! So were good to go home right?" Steele says happily. "Um well, there's a slight problem with your attire." Nick says. Explaining to her how her Vault Suit was already in tatters did help Steele mourn the loss of her precious Suit. "Sigh... good thing I snagged a couple of extras when we were taking everyone out of the Vault." Steele says with a smile. So how do you plan on me getting home wearing only this? 

Steele looks down at the hospital gown and her boots. Last time I checked only a certain someone was the only one allowed to see my beautiful body?" Steele says teasingly at a scowling Nick. Whipping off his trench coat and placing it on Steele, Nick gently picks Steele up. "There. Problem solved." Nick says with a smile. As he carries Steele to their home. While word is spreading like wildfire about the ghoul responsible for the string of murders.

Finally with the terror of the "Ghost" gone Diamond City can return to its chaotic beauty. "Well, I suggest we get some sleep. Tomorrow morning I can already bet you caps mayor McDonough is going to want to know everything. Not to mention a certain reporter." Steele says with a grin. Also now that this whole "Ghost" murdering spree is closed we can finally now focus on other cases to solve." Nick says. "Where ever trail takes us Nick. Let's view it as an adventure." Steele says as she and Nick kiss underneath the stadium lights.

*To Be Continued


	26. The Terror In Diamond City Part 6. A Day Of Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything back to normal it's now time to catch up on piled up case files. One in particular involves a kidnapping. Is this mysterious Institute behind the case or something far more sinister?

Heart of Steele (26)  
The Terror In Diamond City  
Part 6. A Day Of Judgement  
Matrix12

Waking up the next day Steele was stiff, sore and one giant ache. Just doing the simplest objective was painful, slow and frustrating as hell. The same was felt for Nick. Being unable to really assist Steele. "Don't go fretting over me. Trust me I've been through worse." Steele says in a soothing yet pained voice as she dons on her new Vault Suit. "Easier said than done. Since it's my duty to protect you and ensure your health and safety above anything else." Nick says bitterly. "Alright, Lunkhead we're ending the pity party right here, right now. Believe me the last thing I wasn't expecting was to run into Daniel anytime soon. But, I couldn't stand there and let him kill Geneva." Steele says as she looks at Nick. What was I suppose to do just stand there and do nothing. Nope ain't gonna happen no matter what. And that also includes me getting caught in the crossfire. And don't look at me with that look you would do the same thing too so nice try." Steele says with a smirk knowing that she has won this argument.

"I guess you're right. I would of done the same thing if I were in your shoes. But, don't you think for one second that I'll just let you become target practice because that is not going to happen. Period Steele." Nick says in a firm voice as he looks into her blue eyes. Gently but, firmly Steele places her hand on Nick's jaw and tilts its towards her. "No more of this pity party okay?" Steele says in a calming voice as she kisses him on the lips. Wrapping his arms around her Nick deepens the kiss. Moaning Steele gladly accepts. Opening her mouth allowing Nick's tongue to tease hers. Only to have the moment broken when Steele winces in pain. Leaving the two both frustrated and needy. "Remind me the next Glowing One we see to completely annihilate the stupid bastard." Steele says darkly. "Agreed. Now, let's head towards McDonough's office and give him the news." Nick replies. "Yeah how I saved his useless ass from a ghoul who had a damn good reason to off him." Steele says bitterly. "Corrupted bastard is what he truly is. Only thinking of himself and the caps behind it." Steele continues on. "But, enough of this nonsense. Plus it's one of three cardinal topics you never bring up in a conversation. Ever." Steele says in a serious tone.

Curious Nick proceeds on this unique topic. Three cardinal rules? Huh. So what were these rules?" Nick asks Steele. "Easy, religion, politics and women in power. Oh, boy did you never mention that in front of my grandmother. Otherwise you'd have a war on your hands. She'd always thought woman were to stay at home and prepare all the daily duties that a woman was supposed to do. Plus you would also have one pissed off woman at you. Lord may she rest in peace." Steele says. "Course I rarely got to see her. If ever." Steele says monotoned. "I'm taking this is from personal experience?" Nick questions Steele. Stopping Steele looks at the ground with a guilty look on her face. Pausing Nick questions her. "What's wrong Steele?" Sighing Steele looks up at Nick. Let's just say I didn't have the best childhood. I lived in the Deep South in a city called New Orleans. My parents were murdered in 2057. When I was 10 years old. The case went cold and unsolved. I was then placed in foster system. Going from home to home. Like an unwanted guest or thing. If memory serves." Steele says sadly.

"By the time I was eighteen I was eventually living off the streets and avoiding gang wars. And in my stupidity for safety and protection I got caught up with the wrong crowd, and joined a gang called The Voodoo Children in the Bayou of New Orleans. I stoled, I fought and killed in order to survive. Then only to be stabbed in the back and betrayed and accused of stealing and drug trafficking. Which no I never did such things just a little FYI. So I was given two choices. Go to prison or join the services. So in 2065 this person here joined the Marine Corps." Steele ends her tale. "So there you have in my history before the war, before things got tensed globally. So when we have issues with Raiders, Gunners or assholes in particular I'm not afraid to stand my ground and fight for what's right or what's mine. The ruins of Boston are like the alleys of New Orleans. Survival of the fittest. The strong survive while the weak perish. Period. The. End." Steele states while gazing at Nick. Waiting for his judgment on her life's actions.  
But, what she got was love and comfort as Nick embraces her in a gentle hug. "What happened in the past stays in the past. Sometimes it will come back to haunt you, but you just have to face it as it comes." Nick says in a tender voice. "So everything you've just heard you're not disappointed or angry at me?" Steele says hesitantly. "Never. Remember your old life was 210 years ago. Now you're getting the rare chance to restart your life. Just remember from your past mistakes and don't repeat them." Nick replies back. "Huh, easier said than done." Steele says to herself.

Once again both of them are on the elevator leading to the mayor's office. "Well, let's see what mayor asshole thinks about all this." Steele utters under her breath. "Now, Steele behave." Nick reprimands Steele. "Oh don't worry Nicky. I'll be real nice and sweet." Steele says sarcastically. "That's what I'm afraid of..." Nick remarks. Reaching the platform both are surprised to see Geneva. Reluctantly Steele goes up to Geneva. "Look, about what I said yesterday." Steele starts to say. "No. What you said was the truth. I was nothing but the mayor's lapdog. But not anymore! This time I'm looking out for myself and the people of Diamond City." Geneva says proudly. "Well that's great to hear." Steele says. "So speaking of which is the mayor in?" Steele asks Geneva. "Unfortunately he's not today. He got some important visitors and told me to cancel everything for today. Looking at each other Steele and Nick shrug their shoulders. "Well, hell that just made our day." Steele says on a happy note. "So who do you think Mister high and mighty would of taken off the entire day?" Steele asks Nick as they head back down to the lower stands. "Not sure. I really don't recall anyone that the mayor wouldn't consider equal or higher than himself." Nick ponders. "Well, what ever. How about we hear back to the Agency and see what Ellie is up to. Not to mention the backload of cases you must have before the "Ghost" took priority." Steele adds in a concerned voice. "Ugh....don't remind me." Nick says in a dismal voice.

*

Back at the Agency Steele was right. As piles of case files covered Nick's desk. "Oh my..." Steele started to say. "Not a word Steele. Not a word." Nick groans to himself. "Oh, come now, let's pick one and go from there. Let's see...Eeny, meeny, miny, moe!" Steele says as she grabs a case file. "Hmm... Earl Sterling. A missing persons case. Huh, this ought to be interesting. Hey Ellie, didn't Crocker say something to you about Earl never showing up for some procedure?" Steele inquires Ellie. "Crocker? As in Doctor Crocker? Alright Ellie what's going on between you two?" Nick looks at his assistant sternly. Only to get elbowed in the ribs by Steele. "They're just good friends Nick that's all." Steele says. "No need to act like a mother hen now!" Steele remarks with her hands on her hips. Which has Nick completely confused and Ellie laughing her head off. "Okay! Okay! That's enough! Changing topic now!" Ellie cries out as she wipes as tear from her eye. "Yes Steele you're right. I remember him mentioning something like that. "Well, now I guess we're off. Keep the door open for us!" Steele calls back. Walking down the street Nick looks at Steele with an annoyed look on his face. "A mother hen?" Nick says in an irritated tone. "What? It's true. You worry about Ellie as much as I do am I correct?" Steele asks Nick. "Well, I guess your right." Nick replies not looking at a grinning Steele. "Hah! I knew it! One for me!" Steele says triumphantly.

"Speaking of women, how are you Steele?" Nick asks with concern. "Ah, I'm hanging in there. If I take it easy it doesn't hurt as much. Hence the whole "take it easy" route. Unfortunately, Dr. Sun has not a clue what my life involves. And being on the sidelines isn't one of them!" Steele says irritability at her own limitations. "Limitations I intend to reinforce if needed." Nick says in a no nonsense voice. "Yeah, yeah I got you." Steele waves her hand at Nick. "Well to get any info on Earl there's no better place than the Dugout Inn. It's both a bar and an inn owned and run by the Bobrov brothers." Nick explains to Steele. "Really? Now? How very interesting. I've never been to this part of Diamond City." Steele says with a grin. "And there's a good reason to. Keep your eyes out for thieves, trouble makers and wanna be gang members." Nick cautions Steele. All playfulness aside Steele becomes serious. "I got your back and you got mine. That's how we roll." Steele says as she checks the clips on her INOXs as they enter the Inn.

*

The Dugout Inn was your typical run of the mill bar. A hazy smoky environment, the ever watchful eyes of the patrons and the stench of old liquor and booze. "So this is the Dugout Inn? It's not very um... what's the word... impressive." Steele whispers to Nick. "Huh, don't let Vadim hear you say that." Nick replies with a slight smile. Vadim? I'm taking it he's the owner?" Steele asks. "Yup. Both him and Yefim own the Dugout Inn." Nick informs Steele. Walking up to the counter both are met with a middle aged stocky built man. "Ah! Nick Valentine! Good to see you! I have a new batch in back that needs... um your specific taste." Vadim happily replies. "You mean that it's unfit for human consumption." Nick replies while rubbing the bridge of his nose irritably. "Yes that is Bingo. Correct." Vadim replies with a smile. "Look Vadim, I'm not going to be your guinea pig... again." Nick firmly states. ("Again? Hmm I must investigate this.") Steele thinks to herself. "And who is this beautiful woman?" Vadim replies. "Vadim this is Steele. She's my partner. Steele this is Vadim. "A pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as yourself." Vadim replies as he kisses Steele's hand. While Nick scowls at Vadim. Now, why does your name sound familiar? Hmm... wait! So you are the one who killed that "Ghost" bastard?" Vadim eagerly replies. "Um...not really. It didn't go quite that way..." Steele starts to say. "Excellent! Excellent! (Loud clapping) for you drinks are on me." Vadim replies. "Um...thank you." Steele replies back. "Oh! Where are manners?! I am Vadim Bobrov. I own this bar. Which I killed a man for." Vadim says seriously. Then breaks out into a smile. Haha! I kidding! I kidding! And this here is my brother Yefim. So, what brings you here?" Vadim asks Steele. "I just have a simple question. Earl Sterling used to work here right?" Steele asks. "Poor Earl, gone just like that. Such a good bartender. Good friend. Though terrible with women. More like bull in china shop with them. So you're with Valentine's Detective Agency? That is good. I forgot to drop off Earl's key. Here." Vadim says as he tosses the key at Steele. "I hope you find out what happened. Security does nothing but yell at me when I ask about it. ("Maybe it's all because we're all busy trying to solve the "Ghost" killing spree."). "Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of it. Can you tell us where Earl lived?" Steele asks Vadim. "Just a short walk away from here." Vadim replies. As Steele and Nick exit the bar.

Finding and entering the house was the simple part. "Now here comes the fun part. Finding clues to our case. Let's start in the living room." Nick replies. "Dibs on the couch! Steele calls out. "The couch? Why of all things the couch?" A curious Nick asks. "Because it's a universal rule. The couch holds all." Steele says as she starts looking through the cushions. Smiling Nick shakes his head. "There must be some reason why that boy up and disappeared. You know for all the talk I put two and two together of this bringing and Institute snatched job zero and none. Just think about it. Earl Sterling local assistant bar tender. Why not nab the bartender himself? "Aha! Found something!" Steele calls out. "Hmm it looks like a surgery receipt." Steele remarks as she gives then receipt to Nick. The Mega Surgery Center. Well, let's see what the good doctors have to say to that. Heading to the Mega Surgery Center Steele and Nick are met with Dr. Sun. "You! What are you doing here? Is something wrong with your sutures?" A concerned Dr. Sun asks. "No, no I'm fine." Steele says as she looks at Dr. Sun. "Humph, I know when someone is in a lot of pain but, they won't admit it." Dr. Sun says sternly. As he opens an drawer and brings out some Med X. Looking down at Steele Nick narrows his eyes at her. "Steele...." Nick says in a low voice. "Nick...." Steele mimics Nick. I told you I'm fine! Just hurting that's all....Ouch! What was that for doctor! Oooo.... I feel so good right now." Steele says in a sedated voice. As Dr. Sun injects a small dose of Med X into Steele. "Humph. That ought to resolve your pain issues. Can't have you undoing all the work I did on you to put you back together!" Dr. Sun sternly replies. "Okay Dr. Sun, do you know anything about this receipt?" Nick gives the receipt to Dr. Sun while holding onto a slumped over Steele with his other arm. "Let me see. Hmm... it's definitely Dr.Crocker's horrendous handwriting. It's for a facial reconstruction process. Low risk almost mundane. Of course that was before all of his patient disappeared." Dr. Sun replies. "Where's teh doctor neow!" A very loopy Steele demands as Nick has to hold her upright. "Sigh this is why Med X can be so cumbersome." Dr. Sun rubs the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Steele hon I believe you need to calm down." Nick reassures Steele. "I am calm Nicky Nick. I just asked Mr. Sunshine here, where teh other doctor is." Steele says with a huge smile on her face. "I'm currently unaware where Dr. Crocker is! Perhaps you should try tomorrow." Dr. Sun says annoyed tone. "Big meanie!!" Steele yells back, then slumps over unconscious. "Sounds like something we'll plan on." Nick says as he turns around with a cradled Steele in his arms. Several hours later a very groggy Steele wakes up back at Home Plate. "Ugh...remind me to hit Dr. Sun for that little stunt he just pulled." Steele mutters. That damn shit makes a hangover look like nothing, Steele winces as she cradles her face. "You should of told me you were hurting that much." Nick replies in a stern unhappy voice. "Owie owie... hangover voice Nick. Hangover voice. Steele moans. "Sorry. But, seriously let's not repeat this again." Nick whispers strictly. Turning around and looking up at Nick Steele puts her hands on her hips. "Hey, not my fault I had a god forsaken ghoul decide to use me as a goddamn pin cushion!" Steele retorts back only to flop back on the bed, curling up into a ball of misery. Gently Nick gathers Steele into his arms saying soothing words the two fall asleep once again. Waking up once again this time with a clear head Steele makes a beeline towards the Mega Surgery Center. "Dr. Sun, a word with you please?" Steele says in a calm manner even though she's really wanting to tear this asshole's head off. "Sigh, very well Miss Steele." Dr. Sun replies in an annoyed voice. First of all you try that little stunt you did yesterday and I'll shoot your worthless sorry ass. Second, I want to know where Dr. Crocker is right here right now." Steele replies angrily.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the surgery cellar getting something out." Dr. Sun replies tartly. Oh good then you won't mind us taking a look around then am I right? Or do I have to get Rick O'Neil along with Diamond City Security involved in this petty little issue?" Steele explains to Dr. Sun with a lethal smile on her face. "Fine! Fine! Here's the key to the blasted basement! But, all you're going to find is cold stone and medical waste. Just don't touch anything!" An exasperated Dr. Sun exclaims. Grinning Steele takes the key and unlocks the door. Walking down the ladder both Nick and Steele hear Dr. Crocker. "You've been a handful you know Mr. Earl Sterling. But, I think we're just about done. Our little mistake is about to be corrected." Dr. Crocker could be heard talking to himself. "Dr. Crocker?" Nick calls out. "Oh! Naughty naughty! You're not allowed down here!" Dr. Crocker remarks while waving a bloody finger back and forth. "Jesus Christ! What the hell did you do to Earl Sterling?! There's nothing but, a pile of meat and gore!" A horrified Steele proclaims. "Why it's simple. Good patients get a new face. Bad patients bleed all over the floor and screw up their surgeon's career!" Dr. Crocker yells angrily. "So you performed a surgery and killed Earl?" Nick questions Crocker. "I... uh maybe had a bit of Jet just prior to the procedure. So I nipped a few arteries I shouldn't of. Who hasn't? But, I'm a problem solver. If Earl disappeared everyone would just blame the Institute. "You made a mistake doctor. Everyone does. But, you can still fix this" Steele says to Dr. Crocker.

"Oh trust me. I have thought this through and through. It will all over soon. I'll make it quick and painless." Dr. Crocker says manically as he brings out a gun. "Shit! Gun!" Steele cries out in alarm as both she and Nick simultaneously bring out their guns as well. Steele duel wielding her INOXs and Nick his pipe revolver. Filling Doc Crocker full of lead and holes. Falling backwards in a growing pool of crimson blood on the stone floor. Walking over to the bloody table, Nick makes his first assumption. "Looks like Crocker was in the middle of cutting Earl Sterlings body into tiny bits. Nick replies while shaking his head. "Perfect way to dump the body off in small pieces." Steele looks at the grisly remains of Earl Sterling. "What is happening here?! Someone better have an explanation!" The voice of Dr. Sun startles both Steele and Nick, who quickly turn around guns in hand. "Gah! Dr. Sun you goddamn idiot! Never startle people with guns out and ready to fire! You could of easily joined Dr. Crocker over there!" A furious Steele rounds on Dr. Sun. Paling and doing a small gulp. "N... noted. Now I'll ask again what happened here?" Dr. Sun asks. "Take a look for yourself." Nick replies dully. "My God, I would of never thought Dr. Crocker would botched up a simple surgery." Dr. Sun replies in confusion. "Under the influence of chems he would." Steele replies as she picks up the empty inhaler of Jet and tosses it to Dr. Sun.

"Well it seems we all know the end results of Earl Sterling's disappearance. I'll get in contact with Diamond City Security and notify them of what truly happened to Earl Sterling. I must thank you Detective Valentine and Miss Steele. Walking away from the Mega Surgery Center the mood is depressing and gloomy. "'Look, we can't blame ourselves, the man decided to die." Nick tries to lighten the mood. "Yeah, true. But, it's breaking the news to Ellie is what the problem is. Since she and Crocker were dating. Steele says hesitantly. "What?! Oh goodness." Nick says wide eyed. "Guess I'll break the news to her." Steele says unhappily. Opening the door the duo enter the Agency. Walking in Ellie looks up from her paperwork Ellie smiles at Steele and Nick. "So, you guys figure out where Earl Sterling went?" Ellie asks Steele and Nick. (Sighs) Ellie... Earl never went anywhere. Dr. Crocker killed him in a botched surgery. Steele plainly tells Ellie the truth. "Crocker killed Earl?! As long as I thought, I was thinking its was Raiders or Gunners. Well I hope he's laying in a cold cell somewhere." Ellie replies in a hurtful tone. "Don't worry he is...". Steele says darkly. "What do you mean? Oh... I see now." Ellie replies hesitantly. I'm so sorry two had to go through that." (Slumps down onto her chair). "Sighs why do I always have such terrible luck with men?!" Ellie cries out and slumps over onto her arms While Steele and Nick just look at each other in confusion and shrug their shoulders. "Don't worry Ellie. I know you'll find the right person. It's just takes time and patience." Steele says encouragingly. As she pats Ellie on the shoulders. All you can do is take everything one day a time." Nodding his head Nick agrees with the two.

"Speaking of which we should tell the Bobrov brothers what happened to Earl Sterling." Steele mentions to Nick. Coming up to the Dugout Inn Steele and Nick enter the building. "Ah! Our detectives return! You have news on Earl?" Vadim asks curiously. "Unfortunately we do." Steele says in a somber tone. He was murdered by Dr. Crocker during a botched surgery. He tried to cover it up and blame the Institute." Steele informs Vadim and Yefim. "Murdering coward! He shall regret he's made enemies with the Bobrov brothers this day!" Vadim angrily shouts.

"Whoa! Whoa! Let's all just calm down. You don't need to get all riled up over nothing now. Nick and I had no choice and we killed Crocker before we could arrest him. "Ha! Good riddance to sub human  
garbage!" Yefim states which is met by some cheers in the background. "Also huge important factor is that Dr. Sun was completely oblivious to what Dr. Crocker was doing. Trust me, his face was all the proof you needed. So don't let what happened to Earl deter you from trusting Dr. Sun. I owe that man my life. That should be enough said." Steele says as she gazes around the room. "Done!" Vadim pounds his fist onto the bar countertop.

"Yefim! Bring out our best moonshine! Let us all celebrate in memory of Earl Sterling and to the introduction of our two detectives Steele and Nick Valentine into the Bobrov family! Hah! Hah!" Vadim yells out. So for the rest of the night into the early hours everyone was celebrating and in good spirits. For the "Ghost" is dead, now the murdering Dr. Crocker. It seems everything is finally looking up. But, like the saying goes, good times will not go without the bad.

*To Be Continued *


	27. The Terror In Diamond City Part 7. A Wolf Among Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Terror of Of Diamond City comes to an end it seems that the city has one more Terror up its sleeve. One that will change the city of Diamond City and its citizens forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Inuyasha0009 for the confidence and assistance. Love ya!

Heart of Steele (27)  
The Terror In Diamond City  
Part 7. A Wolf Among Sheep  
Matrix12

It's a cool evening in Diamond City. Sitting on a chair on the balcony of Home Plate. Steele looks at the massive walls. Walls that have protected her. Walls that have imprisoned her. From her injuries she substained from her attack from Daniel. Leaving her in no shape to face the hardships and monsters of the Commonwealth. "A week. One whole goddamn week wasted on doing absolutely nothing! Light duty my ass! A whole week of no action except boring cases, no fighting, no ass kicking and no sex! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What a minute that's what I want!!!" Steele shouts out loud to herself. Slumping down back into her chair as she takes a shot of some whiskey. Okay, shows over. Time to pay Dr. Sun a visit.

Marching to the Mega Surgery Center absolutely nothing is deterring Steele. In face, everyone wanted to avoid her. Opening the door Steele looks around the empty clinic. "Sun!!! You're sorry ass better be in here!" Steele yells out. "Humph. Only you would be so bold to come bursting into my peaceful clinic. I swear you two are a match for each other." Dr. Sun could be heard mumbling till he sees a very agitated Steele in front of him. "These stitches, I. WANT. THEM. OUT!" Steele demands. "Hmm... that will depend on if you've healed enough for me to take them out properly." Dr. Sun replies nonchalantly at Steele. "Well, what are we waiting for then?! Let's get to it!" Steele replies eagerly. Alright, alright. Let's have you lay down so I can look at you. Removing all her gear and guns Steele lays down as Dr. Sun examines and starts carefully removing the stitches. "Well how's it looking Doc?" Steele asks. "I see no signs of infection. You were lucky. Still, I'm not taking any chances." Dr. Sun says sternly as he injects Steele with an antibiotic. "So I'm back to active duty?" Steele questions Dr. Sun. "Yes. You've been released of all your restrictions. Till the next time I patch you up." Dr. Sun mentions to himself. Only to look up seeing a pile of caps and a vanished Steele.

It was a late night at the Valentine Detective Agency, Nick's office looks shabby as he goes through several case files that never seem to end. That had both him and Ellie at their wits end with the never seemingly ending cases. After several attempts Ellie finally gives in after Nick's persistent remarks that she needed to go home and get some sleep. The dim light from the old lamp that hangs above his desk and the muted glare of the neon lights from across the street. Nick was just finishing up when he hears the door slowly opening. In walks Steele, the light from the street streaming in behind her. “Hah! Well, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. What can I do for you my Love?” Nick asks, surprised to see Steele here. Steele wasn’t supposed to be released from light duty for another week from her injuries. “I got released early, thought I would surprise you.” Steele said slowly. “Do you want me to leave? I can meet you later on back at our place if your too busy...” Steele says quietly. Smiling Nick only shakes his head as he continues to look at Steele with eyes full of love. Steele slowly walks over to his desk, and sits down on it, facing him. Slipping off her combat vest reveals Steele in her Vault suit with the zipper zipped down revealing a black lacy bra and matching lacy thong. “Surprise.” Steele laughs softly, her blue eyes full of lust and need that has Nick groaning. 

Nick has been trying so hard not to think of Steele like this when she was seriously injured. And now here, Steele was, offering herself to him like this. Standing up, Nick pushes Steele back so she was half leaning against the wall and lowers his lips to her skin. “Well, well this is going to be an interesting night, now isn’t it my Love. ” Nick said as he buries his hands in her soft reddish copper hair as Nick's mouth captures Steele's lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Wanting and craving more Steele presses herself against Nick's chest as her fingers slowly trail along his left jaw. Steele is immediately rewarded with a soft heated moan from Nick as the two of them continue to kiss each other. Nick gently picks Steele up and places her onto his desk as Steele finds herself sprawled halfway on a mess of files on Nick's desk, one boot gone and legs bare, Steele's fingers tangled with Nick's tie as she pulls him in closer. Nick's mouth is hot and rough, as his hands slowly caress along Steele's skin. Slowly pulling away Nick stops to look at Steele, his eyes are intense and searing with want and need that burns brighter than anything else in the room. Steele and Nick are just inches apart as they continue to stare into each other's eyes. Steele's body was hot and aching everywhere that wasn't touching him. Smiling down as Steele only looks at Nick with eyes that show her own needs and desires that has Nick chuckling softly. "Well goodness darling, did ya really miss me that much?" Nick says teasingly.

That has Steele reaching up and pulling Nick back down for another heated kiss. Steele unfastens Nick's trench coat and pulls it off of him as she continues to kiss Nick senselessly. That has Nick doing the same with the rest of Steele's clothes as well until at last Nick sees his divine prize. Nick only stares down at Steele's body with heated and possessive eyes as he gathers Steele into his arms. "Desk or the bed?" Steele says in a very heated tone as Nick quickly glances over to the side and back to her. "To far away the desk it is." Nick says in a low growl as he fastens his mouth onto one of Steele's nipples that has Steele crying out as she tightens her embrace around him. Licking and sucking Steele's sensitive nipple into his hot mouth, Nick slowly begins to knead the other one as he tugs and rolls her other nipple with his cool metal hand. Groaning with a heated plea Steele finds and grabbing onto Nick's warm hand places it into her hot and wet sex that has Nick groaning loudly as his fingers are meet with her slick cream. Pulling away from Steele's throughly pleasured breasts Nick only gazes into Steele's eyes as he slips his fingers deeper inside of her. Steele closes her eyes in sheer bliss as Nick moves into her. Nick slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of Steele's wet sex as he continues to fill her with a slow building heat. That is quickly turning into a raging firestorm. No words could describe the irresistible want and need to feel Nick's hands touch and claim every inch of Steele's body. A need that has been building and building for all of those days Steele wasn't able to move due to her injuries.

Every. Single. Day. That was spent in absolute misery for Steele. Hell she couldn't even pleasure her own damn body herself. All because of some damn ghoul that went psychotic and decided that it was his will and judgment to see who gets to live and who gets to die. A need that Steele thoroughly will see to the very end. "Nick... please I want more. I... I need more please Nick. Please. All of those days spent in misery make them go away." Steele whispers. "Don't you worry my Love I plan on taking my time and pleasuring every single inch of you." Nick purrs the words as he trails a line of butterfly kisses along her neck to her collarbone. Never breaking his kisses Nick continues on his little own exploration of Steele's lush body, a slight frown crosses his face as he take in the scars left behind from the crazed Glowing One that Steele let herself become a living pincushion that has Nick groaning at the thought of someone hurting her like that. Needless to say the last week has been very trying for the couple as Steele wasn't allow to so much a move wrong and get a stern warning from both Nick and Dr. Sun. Words that at this time are a thing of the past as Steele has been given a full clean bill of health and has no restrictions whatsoever.

Leaning into Nick's embrace Steele lifts Nick's head up and places her own heated kiss to him that has Nick softly trailing his fingers down her back. A slight shiver runs down Steele's body at the contrast in Nick's hands. Leaning her back down onto the desk Nick begins to place tiny kisses to the scars that mar Steele's beautiful body. Taking in how sensitive they've made her Nick's takes notes on and stores them away for later on. Feeling each other's arms around them the two of them look into each other's eyes that speak more than words ever could. A love that runs deep into the two of them as they continue their heated and very passionate lovemaking. Leaning down Nick captures Steele's mouth as he trails his hand down her toned abdomen and finds her hot wet core. Easily sliding two fingers inside has Steele gasping at the snug feeling as she begins to rock her hips into his fingers. Fingers that begin to slowly pump in and out of Steele's sex that builds up the heated need inside of her. "God Nick yes.... yes just like that." Steele moans out in bliss. "Oh really now? That's all you sure you don't want some of this?" Nick purrs our the words as he begins to thrust even harder and cupping one of her breast begins to pinch and roll her nipple that has Steele crying out in surprise. "Thought you might like that Love." Nick says as he continues to thrust into Steele's sex until she all but, screams out her release that leaves her limp and panting. Gathering her up into his arms Nick carries Steele over to his own bed and goes and grabs his trench coat and wraps Steele into a ball of warmth as she closes her eyes and falls asleep into his embrace. That leaves Nick smiling as he looks down at her knowing that more will come once they reach their house that leaves Nick chuckling. As he stares down at his beloved Steele.

Waking up, its early morning. Slipping out of the Agency before Ellie arrives. Walking hand and hand to two arrive back at their home at Home Plate. After taking a long wonderful hot shower. Steele and Nick decide to drop in on Tasha and Dimitri for once. "Plus if you think about it. We've never seen their house yet." Steele replies to Nick. "Hmm true on that point." Nick replies. Leaving Home Plate it's well into the afternoon. "Now, where was their house at? I think it was by the mayor's elevator." Steele says as she taps her chin in concentration. "Not a whole lot else to pick." Nick remarks as he's looking around.  
"General! General!" A male voice could be heard calling out. Instantly stopping Steele and Nick look at each other. "Was that Dimitri I just heard?" Steele says in confusion. "Look for yourself. Nick points to a running Dimitri. Stopping in front of the two a panting Dimitri looks at both Steele and Nick. "General you must come with me! Danny has been hurt badly!" Dimitri tells Steele worriedly. "What?!" Both Steele and Nick chorus together. "Go! Go!" Steele yells at Dimitri as she and Nick run after Dimitri. All the while dodging and weaving in between patrons. "Make a hole!" Steele shouts to a crowd in front of her.

Running Steele and Nick can see a group of Diamond City Security Officers as well as Tasha crouching around someone. Coming to a stop Steele is horrified at what she sees. Christ Almighty, Danny what the hell happened to you?! Steele cries out. As she sees Danny's hand covering his stomach. A bright red blood could be seen flowing in between his fingers. "Hold that thought!" Steele says as she gets into her inventory and selects a Stimpaks and jabs it into Danny's chest. Which seems to work as the blood flow lessens. Coughing Danny looks at Steele. "You gotta listen. Mayor McDonough. I saw him with one of those Institute Synths. Piper was right...He's one of them. Took two slugs in the gut...plus the fall from the elevator...I ain't going to make it." Danny says weakly. "Oh nonsense." Steele grumbles as she Stimpaks Danny once again. We'll just have Dr. Sun patch you up. He did an excellent job on me." Steele replies. "See. Gonna be right as rain." Nick says with a smile. "Thank you... I feel better... If you don't mind I'm.. just gonna stay here for a bit." Danny says. "Now, we're getting off topic. "What happened to you Danny? Who did this to you?" Steele says worriedly.

"I was making my rounds near the Mayor's office when I heard shouting. Thought he was in trouble at first. Then when I found him, he was with a Synth. One of those older ones with all the metal parts. Said something about how they can't do this to him. That's when they noticed I was there. Got plugged two times before I ran to the elevator... I remember falling... Then it gets all hazy..." Danny recalls his ordeal. "Son of a bitch. I knew there was something wrong with that creep!" Steele says angrily. "Tasha! Dimitri! I want you to go with Danny while Nick and I go pay the Mayor a visit." Steele replies. "Yes General. We'll escort Danny to Dr. Sun then return as back up." Tasha replies back. "That's the plan." Steele says with a thumbs up. Without a second thought both Steele and Nick head towards the elevator. Just as the elevator was reaching the top level both Steele and Nick could hear Piper yelling. Coming to a halt both see Piper kicking and banging on the mayor's door. "I knew it! I knew you were a Synth McDonough!" Piper yells as she continues to try to open the door. "Yes! Piper! Congratulations! You've won. I hope you break your foot trying to kick that door down!" Mayor McDonough gloats. "Dammit it won't budge!" Piper says furiously at herself. Then looks up and sees Steele and Nick. "Dammit McDonough's locked the door. There's no key, there's gotta be a way in. Geneva could always open the door but how?" Piper says. Turning around Steele looks over and through Geneva's desk and finds a red button. "Bingo." Steele says as she punches the button.

As the door starts to open Steele brings out her gun and enters into the room. "That's far enough!" Mayor McDonough shouts as he's holding a pipe revolver at the three. Then Steele notices Geneva. "Seriously?! You took Geneva hostage! You fucking coward!" Steele snaps at McDonough. "Help me! He's gone crazy!" A crying Geneva pleads to them. "I'm not going to be discarded and tossed to the wolves. I'm the Mayor Goddammit!" McDonough angrily remarks. "Discarded? Aw what's wrong? The Institute wouldn't take you back? Not that I could blame them..." Steele remarks drolly. "No, they sent some discount message to tell me I've outlived my usefulness." McDonough says bitterly. "Let Geneva go. She has no business here. Then we'll talk." Steele says sternly. "Fine she can go. Get out of my sight wench!" McDonough yells as Geneva gets up and runs out of the room. "Now I'll tell you what's going to happen next. I'm walking out of this city. Unharmed. With my dignity intact." McDonough says in an arrogant tone." Gritting her teeth Piper snaps back. "You're not getting of the hook that easy McDonough! You have to pay for what you've done!" Looking at Piper with hatred McDonough sneers at her. "I'm either walking out of this city a freeman, or I'm killing as many of you disgusting savages as I can! Just let me go. Hasn't there been enough bloodshed? Think about poor Mister Sullivan." McDonough remarks.

Then turning he faces Nick. "Nick help me. We're brothers. It's us against them. So will you help another fellow Synth out?" McDonough says to Nick. "How dare you say that to Nick you bastard!!!" An enraged Steele screams at McDonough. "Shut up human scum! This doesn't involve your kind!" McDonough snarls at Steele. Who has a dead lock on him. Looking at McDonough with blazing eyes Nick stares at him intensely. "First of all there is no you and me. I'm not like you at all. You're nothing but a lowlife poor excuse of a man." Nick says in an even toned voiced that had anger in it. Walking up to Nick Steele glares at McDonough. "You're going to stand trial, and these people will have justice they deserve." Steele says bluntly. "Lord knows you've got plenty to answer for." Piper adds in. "Trial? Please. You know how these people feel about Synths. I won't be stuck in a prison while they gloat! This city is mine!" McDonough says hatefully as he takes aim. On instinct Steele, Nick and Piper take aim and shoot and kill McDonough.

"Wish it hadn't come to that. He's dead. I can't say McDonough didn't deserve worse, but...(sighs). Without a mayor, the city council will be next in line to pick up the pieces. Let's hope they do a better job. I don't know when people are going to be ready for another mayoral election. Not going to be anytime soon that's for sure. But at least Diamond City will finally have the truth." Piper says somberly. "And Mayor McDonough's term ends with a bang." Nick says monotoned while shaking his head. Going down the elevator all three companions are silent. Each thinking of what just happened. Till Piper breaks the silence. Well, looks like I'm going to be busy for awhile. So it'll be awhile till I'm free. So I'll see you guys later." Piper says as she heads off. Coming up to Steele and Nick, Tasha and Dimitri are curious on what all went down. "Well, McDonough was a Synth working for the Institute while acting as the Mayor in disguise." Steele says to her soldiers. "What?!" Both reply in shocked voices. "This Institute sounds like a formidable enemy." Dimitri says grimly. 

"We'll deal with them when the time comes. Who ever they are." Steele says reassuringly. "Oh speaking of which would now be a good time to see your guy's house?" Steele asks the two. Leaving Tasha's and Dimitri's house Steele and Nick head back to Home Plate. Along the way Steele notices an elderly man sitting down rocking back and forth. Concerned Steele goes to the troubled man. "Hey sir...are you okay?" Steele says softly. "Looks like he's in withdrawal of some sort." Nick replies while watching the man's every move. "Hey if it's chems you want you're out of luck buddy boy." Steele says sternly. "Nuka...Cola...Nuka Cola!" The man mutters. "Huh? That's what you need a Nuka Cola?" A perplexed Steele says. Sighing she scrolls through her inventory. "I swear I don't know why I keep this nasty stuff... Here enjoy." Steele says as she tosses the cola at the man. Chugging the bottle it like a light switch was turned on. Suddenly straightening up the man let's out a satisfied sigh. "Thank you! It's like I can think straight! Names Sheffield. I live off Nuka Cola since alcohol busted my liver." Sheffield says to a startled Steele. "Um...you're welcome." Steele says as she and Nick look at each other in confusion. "Oh what a beautiful day!" Sheffield sings to himself. "Okay...we'll be leaving now so take care!" Steele says hastily as she and Nick head on their way. "Okay, I've seen some weird things but that one takes the cake." A confused Nick says. "No kidding." Steele agrees with him.

Finally at home Nick is up on the rooftop looking at the city below. "Alright, what's wrong Nick." Steele replies. Turning to look at Steele, Nick looks at Steele his eyes troubled. "It's nothing." Nick says softly. Putting her hand on her hips and giving Nick the "look" Steele starts tapping her boot. "I call bullshit on that! That might fool others but it won't fool me! So fess up." Steele says seriously. "Sigh, I'm not like McDonough I know I'm not that type of person but, still the fact he was a Synth, I'm a Synth. Did I really just betray someone of my own kind?" Nick confesses with a lost look on his face. Walking up to Nick Steele embraces him in a tight hug. "This is what McDonough said isn't it? Steele says soothingly as she strokes the back of Nick's head. Silently Nick nods his head. Placing both hands on Nick's face Steele looks eye to eye with the most important man in her life. "Look at me. You're nothing to that lowlife. You better than he will ever be. You're a hardworking, caring, most honest person I know. And that's why I love you." Steele says lovingly as she kisses Nick. Who wraps his arms around Steele and kisses her back. "Where would I be without you my beloved Steele. You're right I am a better person and that's all that matters." Nick says tenderly as he strokes Steele's hair. As the two lovers embrace each other and the night. For it seems the Terror of Diamond City is finally over.

*To Be Continued *


	28. Institutionalized  Part 1 Ambush With The Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a distress call Steele and Nick head towards Greentech Genetics for assistance. Not realizing that the Gunners are battling it out with the Institute's ultimate weapon. A Courser. With the battle about to begin, in the end who will win?

Heart of Steele (28)   
Institutionalized   
Part 1 Ambush With The Institute   
Matrix12

Walking down the ruin streets of downtown Boston ever ready Steele and Nick are heading to Greenetech Genetics. Receiving a distorted distress call that only mentioned the location. In the area Steele and Nick decide to investigate. "So, Nick I wonder what is going on at this Greenetech Genetics place?" Steele says to Nick. "Not so sure. I've never heard of the place." Nick replies. Walking they hear a beeping from Steele's Pip-Boy. Looking at her Pip-Boy Steele remarks that they've reached their location. Both of them look around then look up at a very tall building. "You have got to be shitting me! This place is huge!" A dismayed Steele says to an equally dismayed Nick. "This might take a while. I guessing around nine stories." Nick calculates. "Nick." Steele grumbles "Yes?" Nick replies back. "Shut it!" Steele retorts. "Hey! You asked!" A disgruntled Nick fires back. Grinning at Nick, Steele continues. "Well, guess I'll be getting my running in for the next week." Steele says nonchalantly. Only to continue when Nick looks at her in confusion.   
"Oh come on Nicky! Don't you know back in the day people kept count of how many steps they've taken. It was a way to get a nice sexy body like yours truly." Steele says as she points to herself while stroking her abs and hips. Nick could only gaze at Steele hungrily, as he can feel his coolant rushing. Emitting a low growl Nick's golden yellow eyes flare with desire. "I'm sure I can find a better alternative." Nick replies in a low voice. Blowing a kiss at Nick, Steele winks at him. "Then a date it is my Valentine." Steele says in a low seductive voice. "I'm going to hold you too it." Nick replies with a purr as he leans in and the two of them kiss.

"But, first let's find the source of the transmission and go from there. Shall we?" Steele replies as she heads for the stairs to the entrance. Walking in already has the two alarmed. For several Gunners are dead and slumped over railings or on the ground. "Jesus, these guys were utterly slaughtered. But, by who?" A concerned Steele whispers to Nick. "Hmm there's only one thing capable of this kind of carnage..." Nick starts to say. "Don't you even say it." Steele warns him. "Institute Synths." Nick says grimly. "Fuck..." Steele groans to herself. "Well things just got complicated." Steele says unhappily. "Hence the need for stealth." Nick whispers. "Aw, not our usual guns a blazing." Steele says as she checks all her guns on her.  
"Guess it's time to find out who's the hunter and who's the hunted." Steele says as she holsters her INOXs and brings out her 50. Cal sniper rifle. As Nick does the same. "I'm betting the transmitter is on the rooftop. Could explain how we were able to receive the signal." Steele says to a nodding Nick. "But our main question is whoever is behind the signal are they friend or foe." Nick replies. "So the need for stealth is a must. Especially if we're dealing with those Institute tin cans." Steele remarks. "Hopefully that's all we deal with." Nick says worriedly. "What else could we be dealing with? Besides more annoying Synths." A curious Steele asks.

"A Courser." Nick states. "A Courser? What's that?" A now concerned Steele asks. "Coursers are Institute Synths designed for one purpose. They're hunters. Elite Assassins. Operations go wrong, a synth goes missing, and a Courser is dispatched. They're very good at what they do. They are noted by the Institute to be exceptional even for Synths, as they possess exceptional strength, combat prowess, awareness and endurance." Nick explains to Steele. "So the best of the best. Wonderful." Steele says. "For our sakes let's hope not." Nick warns Steele. Suddenly a voice over the intercom startles the two. "Attention all Gunners! Those on the lower floors take out the two new intruders! The rest with me to the top floor!"  
"Busted!" Steele cries out. "Damn!" Nick growls. Let's move out before we become target practice. Steele says as she heads for the stairs. Going up several floors it was ominously silent with no Gunners insight. On the fourth floor just as Steele and Nick were ascending the stairs they could hear shouting and loud explosions. "Ready for this?" Steele replies to Nick as she loads her sniper rifle. "No. But, we have no choice now. Carefully opening the door the two sneak to advantage points. Looking through her scope Steele spots her first target. Pulling the trigger the bullet flies through the air like a missile doing a perfect clean headshot on the Gunner. Unfortunately it also blows her cover when a Gunner on the lower level of the floor spots her.

"Get some motherfucker!" The Gunner cries out as he aims his sub automatic gun at her. "Pleasure!" Steele calls out as she brings up her shotgun and blows the Gunner's head off. Only to hear the cry of more Gunners heading her way. "Oh great." Steele grumbles to herself. Then looks over to see how Nick was doing. It appears Nick's cover has been blown as well as he's using a wall as cover fire and is using his sub automatic on the Gunners. Suddenly hearing the tale tale sound of a missile launcher being launched Steele head dives into some ruined offices as the missile hits where she just was previously. Looking at the blacken scorch mark Steele wipes a bead of cold sweat away. "Okay that was too close for comfort." Steele says shakily to herself.  
Only to have the moment shattered by the yell of a Gunner. Turning around Steele sees the Gunner is nearly on top of her. Letting out a terrified scream Steele shoots at the Gunner while falling backwards landing on the floor. Looking up at the Gunner, Steele is horrified that half his head has been blown off yet he continues to stumble towards her. Finally Steele shoots the Gunner in the kneecaps, ultimately crippling him. But before Steele could finish him off completely; she notices a trip wire right in the path of the falling Gunner.

Frantically Steele looks to see what the trip wire will set off and freezes on the spot. For taped to a desk is one of the most powerful explosives in the known Commonwealth. A Nuka Grenadine. Scrambling to her feet Steele screams at the top of her lungs warning Nick. Nuka Grenadine! TAKE COVER!!" Running full speed away from the grenade Steele dives under a desk and curls up in a ball. While Nick hearing Steele's warning, also curls up into a ball behind the wall he's been using as a shield. When the grenade went off, it went off with a bang.  
With the equivalent of a mini nuke going off it felt like the whole building was going to collapse. With the air full of smoke and dust a shell shocked Steele emerges from her hiding spot. Her head pounding from the shockwave Steele looks up and is stunned. For the entire area in front of the bomb and to the sides was utterly annihilated. Leaving a large ugly gaping hole going several floors down. Looking across the ravine Steele is filled with panic as she doesn't hear Nick. Calling out several times to Steele's immediate relief she hears Nick's voice. "Nick? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Steele anxiously calls out. "Steele! Thank God you're alright!" Nick yells across the room. "What about you?" Steele asks. "My left leg is a little busted up from the explosion."

Seeing Steele feeling torn from trying to assist him and finding the source of the transmitter Nick smiles at her. "Don't worry about me Love. A couple of Stimpaks and with my trusty screwdriver and I'll be right as rain. Finding and alternative route is what's going to be the tricky part." Nick calmly calls out to Steele. "Alright. But, once I'm done and I don't see you I'm coming back to save your metal ass again!" Steele says sarcastically with a wicked grin at Nick. Turning she runs up the stairs. Reaching the seventh floor Steele sees and elevator. "Bingo." Steele smiles to herself. Entering the elevator Steele presses the up button. Hearing the ding of the elevator the doors open to the ninth floor.  
Walking out of the elevator Steele halts and crouches behind a wall. For up ahead in another room are several Gunners are on their knees with a man wearing a black leather outfit. The mysterious man appears to be threatening the Gunners for something. For what Steele does not know. "Give me the password." The unknown man says in a cold lethal voice that gives Steele goosebumps. "Go to hell!" The Gunner yells back. With a simple jerk the Gunner's neck is snapped like a twig. Hiding Steele is filled with a sense of an unknown peril that has the hairs to the back of her neck sticking up. "Oh man, I'm in way over my head now." Steele says grimly.

"I will not ask again. What is the password?" The man coldly asks. "We... we don't know honestly we... ugh!" The Gunner barely got the words out of his mouth before he was shot execution style. Moving to get a closer look Steele accidentally bumps a small pipe laying on the ground. "Oh shit!" Steele whispers to herself. "Who's out there? Show yourself!" the man demands. Knowing her cover is blown Steele slowly walks out and into the open. "Who are you?" The man demands in an icy voice. "I'm no one." Steele replies back. "Are you here for the Synth?" He asks Steele. "Synth? What Synth?" A confused Steele replies back.  
"If your not here for the Synth then you're here for me. What do you want?" The unknown man asks. "Who are you?" Steele asks warily. "Very well I shall obliged your request. I am Z2-47. An Institute Courser, designed for high-risk assault and retrieval operations. My job is to retrieve a fugitive. Runaway Institute property. I'm shutting her down and bringing her back. You, on the other hand will die like the rest of them." Z2-47 replies coldly as he brings up his weapon. But Steele was faster bring out her INOX she pistol whips Z2-47. Stunning him momentarily. "Come on ya damn Gunners! Wipe this punk out!" Steele yells at the Gunners. Snapping them out of their stupor they bring the guns up and the firefight was on.

In the chaos of laser fire and flying bullets Steele makes a run for it. Running down the hallway Steele sees a ladder leading up to the roof. Rushing up the ladder Steele finds herself on the rooftop of a very very tall building. Hearing the wind howling between the ruined broken down buildings. Running across the rooftop Steele searches frantically for another exit. But finds none. "Shit..this is bad!" Steele thinks desperately to herself. "You must think yourself very clever pulling that little stunt back there." Z2-47 says in an annoyed voice. Startled Steele turns around and sees the Courser advancing on her. "Guess it's a fight then." Steele says as she gets into a defensive position.

"Do you possibly think you can fight me? Ha. A futile effort. For I am going to kill you." A perplexed Z2-47 replies. Standing tall Steele glares at the Courser. "True that day maybe inevitable. But not today!" Steele exclaims as she brings out her INOXs and fires upon the Courser while ducking and weaving in between air conditioner units. ("The hell is this guy wearing?! Armor! My bullets seemed to do very little on him.") a frustrated Steele thinks to herself. Seeing him take aim Steele dives behind a unit as it's bombarded by laser fire. Gritting her teeth in pain Steele sees that her right shoulder got grazed. While also hearing the clicking of her Geiger Counter. "What the?! Radiation. "What are you the Children of Atom now? Using radiation as a weapon? Cheap shot asshole!" An angry Steele shouts at Z2-47.  
"My, my, how observant of you. Though most people are already dead at this point. Yes, I use a specialized gamma wave emitter Institute laser rifle. A more efficient killing weapon." Z2-47 remarks. "Damn psychopath! Time to die!" Steele yells. Bringing out her shotgun she offloads on Z2-47. Utterly annihilating the unit he was hiding behind. Firing continuously Steele manages to get close enough to beat the pinned Courser. Until he grabs a hold of Steele's shotgun and lands a solid kick to her chest. Feeling several ribs break Steele lands on the rooftop hard. Thankfully with her adrenaline high she barely registers the pain as she rolls for cover. Advancing Z2-47 prepares for the kill, only to let out a pained cry when Steele stabs a knife into his calf.

Taking the advantage Steele gets up and punches him several times. Socking him in the jaw sends Z2-47 onto the ground. Growling angrily Z2-47 does a side kick, knocking Steele onto the rooftop. Letting out a gasp as pain explodes from her ribs. Looking up Steele sees Z2-47 reach down and grabs her by the throat. Glaring at her with icy eyes, Z2-47 throws Steele into a nearby unit. Crying out Steele falls face down to the rooftop. "Now, you die." Z2-47 says darkly. "You...first." Steele says through gritted teeth as she flings five grenadine pins at Z2-47. "Surprise." Steele utters as she curls up into a ball. Eyes widening Z2-47 takes off running just as the grenadines explode. One of them sending him flying and landing him hard on the rooftop. Getting up Steele brings out her shotgun. "Time to end this." Steele says grimly to herself as she takes aim and fires off a shot. While Z2-47 gets up and takes aim and fires as well. Both result in catastrophic consequences.  
Steele's explosive shotgun round penetrates the Courser's leather uniform hitting Z2-47 straight in the chest. While Steele takes a direct hit from the gamma wave emitter in the head. A inhumane scream comes from Steele as she falls backwards, her shotgun falling from her limp hands. Her back arching up as a pain that Steele as never felt before rages in her head and down her spine. Falling limp Steele feels her nose bleeding. "Oh God! This pain! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Steele manages to cry out. As it feel like a white hot iron is piercing her head and ravaging her spin cord. "Please make it go away." Steele pleads as an cold icy feeling consumes her. "That's it...no more pain...no more nothing....No, I can't be dying. I have too much to do! But, I don't feel the pain at all. What should I do....I'm so tired... I just want to steep. Just let me fade away..." Steele says to herself...

"No...I want to live." Steele softly says as blood tinged tears fall down her cheeks. Gritting her teeth Steele tries to get up. Sh... shit. No... no. This can't be it. This can't... be how I die... I... I have to find... my son... I have... Argh!" Steele cries out as more mind shattering pain shoots down the base of her skull down her spinal column. "Damn.... it... this pain.... make it go... away... (coughing) Steele barely is able to left up her head as more and more pain seems to come in wave after wave. The loud ringing in Steele's ears slowly fades as she can feel blood dripping from them as well. The ringing in her ears is replaced with a eerie muffled silence. "I'm... dying. Im really dying...." Steel is barely able to get the words past her bloody mouth as she coughs up more blood.  
The effects from the gamma blast was wreaking havoc to her body as the deadly gamma radiation begins to kill and break down Steele's own body. "I failed... you Nate... and my beloved Nick... I'm sorry.... I'm sorry... that I couldn't... be there.... to...." Steele begins to say as she can barely make out a dying Z2-47 looming over her. Aiming his rifle Z2-47 sneers at the incapacitated Steele. "I'll die with a smile on my lips knowing that you will die with me!" Z2-47 snarls. Only to let out a scream as he dissolves into a pile of ash. Looking up Steele sees another Courser. Steele tries to say something but it only comes out in a bloody gurgle. Feeling herself being pick up Steele shudders and starts to seize.

"This is X6-88. I have obtained the designated target. Target appears to be gravely injured. Requesting immediate return to the Institute." X6-88 responds into a com. "Authorization approved. Initiating beaming sequence." A female voice could be heard on the other side of the com. "Steele! Steele!" Nick's voice could be heard. Limping, Nick to his horror sees a Courser with Steele in his arms. "Let her go!" Nick yells at X6-88 as he limps towards him. "Negative Unit. But, I shall let you know one thing Unit. This is the future of the Institute that you have been protecting Unit." X6-88 replies as a blinding flash of light flares and he and Steele are gone. Gone to the Institute. "She's gone...NO!!!" Nick screams out his anguish as he falls to his knees.  
Beaming back to the Synth Retention Bureau X6-88 continues walking forward. "So, I see you were successful in recapturing that escaped Synth...wait. Why are you holding it like that? And why is it bleeding every where?!" A notable member of the Synth Retention Bureau Alana Secord says in disgust. Stopping mid stride X6-88 looks at Alana. "Make one more comment as such and I will kill you." X6-88 replies emotionless to a paling Alana. "Inform Dr. Volkert that his presence is needed immediately." X6-88 replies as he heads to the medical bay. "I will contact Father and notify him of our current situation." Carrying a dying Steele in his arms he reaches and injects Steele with a Stimpak that has Steele moaning softly. Blood could still be seen running down her ears and nose.

*  
[Terminal Entry: Dr. Dean Volkert 11/21/87]

I have been notified that Courser X6-88 has returned to the Synth Retention Bureau with a mysterious woman who requires immediate medical attention. X6-88 enters the medical bay carrying a young female that has appears to have suffered some sort of massive head trauma due to the fact she is bleeding from her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. And is having small seizures. I can't image why of all people would X6-88 be bringing in a total stranger into my medical bay!  
\--- I have been informed that the woman is the biological mother of the Father himself. I waste no time and assemble my team. For the very life of the Father's mother now rest on my shoulders now. Oh God, why did this happen to me. If I'm unable to treat or save her I don't want to even imagine what it would do to my career or worse my life.--- I have more information on the cause of injuries the patient has sustained. Apparently Courser Z2-47 attacked the patient and fired an enhanced modified laser rifle. Yet, I see no evidence of external injury. Somehow though internal injury has been noted. X6-88 has taken the weapon to the Advance Systems Department for analysis.

\--- The situation looks very poor for the patient. The only way to stabilize her momentarily is to put her on complete life support. I have ran scans and several tests and have come to one conclusion. The patient's entire nervous system is slowly being destroyed on a molecular level. And if nothing is done, the patient will die a brutal and horrible death. In my person aspects. I've received word from the Father himself on how to slow the destructive process. The patient or Steele was cryogenically frozen for over 210 years. Therefore her body may still be accumulated to the process. --- The cryolization process was a success. Until we reverse the process and the destruction begins its course anew. Father has mandated all departments to meet at a mandatory meeting. It's weird seeing all the head members of the Bioscience, Advance Systems and Robotics.

\--- It's still hard to imagine that this woman, this Steele is the biological mother of Father and has survived the Commonwealth in one piece, let alone alive! Father has announced that Steele is to become the next Director of the Institute and that any and all costs are to be made to ensure Steele's survival. --- Word has come from Advance Systems Department. For not only was the weapon heavily modified for power and precision but also emitted a lethal dose of gamma radiation. Which would explain the massive internal damage done to the brain, spinal column and the rest of the nervous system. Soon I fear the rest of the body shall follow suite. The main question everyone is asking is why radiation? Why a gamma wave emitter laser rifle. That sort of weapon belongs to those accursed Children of Atom.  
\--- I have brought my findings to Father on the patient's status. The prognosis is very poor. The frontal, partial and parts of the temporal lobes have suffered critical damage. While the temporal, occipital, cerebellum and most importantly of all the brain stem have suffered catastrophic damage. And if taken off life support immediate death will follow. And for the first time since I have been here I see sadness and regret on Father's face. 

\---After several arguments we all, as in the Bioscience, Advance Systems and Robotics have come to at least on conclusion. That a memory scan and replacing the body with a Generation 3 Synthetic body would not only fail but kill the patient. This is due to the damage and destruction of brain tissues that has already happened.  
\--- It way Clayton Holden who has come up with a possible idea to save the patient. It has never been done before on such a grand scale. True a similar procedure was done on Conrad Kellogg. But, this...this is something entirely different. In fact, just talking about it makes several members uncomfortable. The idea of taking a human body and mind and integrating synthetic components, hardware and synthetic tissue was never thought possible. Just thinking that a Human/Synth hybrid.... no an entire cyborg was possible just boggles the mind. My only concern is that if this works. What would be the difference between the Institute and God? I fear the answer. But the surgery proceeds as planned. I myself am chief surgeon along with specific members from each department. Father as well as X6-88 are in the viewing area.

\--- Finally, after eighteen hours the surgery is a success and the patient is stable and is able to breathe. Heart rate is normal, blood pressure is within tolerable range without the use of life support. In fact, brainwaves are very active at this point. Which is a miracle in itself. Or perhaps was it the will to survive that coasted Steele through this ordeal. Nonsense. So when Father approaches me and asks all that was done I start listing off procedures that were done. For the brain an identical copy of the Cybernetic brain augmentor, similar to that of Conrad Kellogg has been implanted along with cybernetic synthetic implants, and finally a Courser Chip was implanted. I only pause when I see the disapproval on Father's face.  
\--- I explain to Father the purpose of the Courser Chip. Its main and only function is for monitoring purposes only. The teleportation ability has been disabled and locked. The Cybernetic brain augmentor is to act as a matrix for the synthetic components at the base of the brain stem. It's possible that some physical traits maybe enhanced. Such as intelligence, agility, speed, endurance. It's unknown at this time. Now these cybernetic synthetic implants work on a nanite scale repairing the damaged tissue by replacing and binding to the tissue creating a biological/cybernetic tissue.

\--- The brain will still be a brain. Just an enhanced version. Now for the spinal cord. The spinal cord itself has been replaced with synthetic tissue with synthetic hardware pieces on a nanite scale to act as nerve conductors. Ultimately the entire nervous system will be replaced with these synthetic components. For if this works and the patient survives; this could be the biggest breakthrough in Institute history in creating the ultimate Synth.  
\--- Now Father has asked me a rather difficult question. Is Steele still a human?The answer is yes and no. She is a combination of both a Human and a Cybernetic technology. A hybrid in lateral terms. Something that has never been done before in Institute history. One I personally hope we never do again. Now, is the waiting game on whether the patient wakes up or is in a vegetative state. That is for the patient to decide...--- This is Dean Volkert signing off.

*To Be Continued*


	29. Institutionalized  Part 2 Remade. Reborn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovered from her fight with Z2-47 Steele discovers she's undergone some experiments at the hands of the Institute and is no longer human. Trapped inside the Institute Steele has no choice but to integrate herself within the Institute. That is until she meets someone and discovers a way out of the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Used with permission Inuyasha0009

Heart of Steele (29)  
Institutionalized  
Part 2 Remade. Reborn.  
Matrix12

Waking up Steele's memories are hazy. "I was fighting that Courser... Z2-47 at Greentech Genetics. Oh God he shot me with that weapon of his! .... But, the... the pain... the pain is gone! How?!" A very confused Steele states. Slowly raising her head Steele sits up and looks around. "It almost looks like a hospital room. But, so clean! "Okay what the hell is going on...?!" Steele stops mid sentence when she feels something in her hair. "Somethings in my hair! Somethings in my hair!" Steele says as she frantically rips off whatever was in her hair. Ignoring the sudden alarms sounding. Only to stop when she sees a woman wearing a white lab coat with green colored sleeves. "No. No. Miss Steele you must keep those electrodes on... again." The nurse replies. "Hold on who the hell are you and how do you know my name?!" Steele demands.  
"Just calm down all will be explained. My name is Nancy. I'm a nurse who's taking care of you. You're in the infirmary the Institute." Nancy replies. Hearing this fills Steele with an icy cold of dread. ("The Institute?! I'm in the Institute? I'm so screwed! I gotta escape somehow!") A frantic Steele thinks to herself. Sighing Steele starts to stump over. "Steele?! Are you okay? I need some help in here!" Nancy cries out. It was here Steele made her move. Kicking Nancy square in the solar plexus. Steele rips out her IVs and makes a run for the exit only to let out a terrified scream and fall to her knees, her hands covering up her eyes. For something was very, very wrong with her vision. Carefully removing her hands Steele is assaulted by the sheer clarity of her vision. Breathing rapidly Steele glares at the nurses and scientists who have entered the room. 

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Steele screams at them. Her eyes taking on a light pale soulless blue hue. "You damn bastards!" Steele screams as she punches the first person she sees. Sending the poor aide into a wall. Growling Steele does a roundhouse kick nailing several opponents to the ground. Rushing to the exit Steele sees a young man running into the room. Yelling out a war cry Steele elbows Brendan Volkert right in the nose. Feeling soft tissue and bone breaking Steele runs out of her room while the scream of agony is left behind. Only to be close lined by an unseen force and landing hard on her back. On instinct Steele whips out a leg tripping her invisible attacker. Getting up Steele runs around a corner and is stopped by armed Synths.  
Knowing she has no way of getting pass Steele raises her hands in bitter surrender. "Units. Stand down." A low voice that gives Steele goosebumps comes from behind her. Turning around Steele sees her worse nightmare. A Courser. Suddenly memories of fighting Z2-47 and a debilitating horrendous pain surface. Letting out a terrified scream Steele falls backwards. Tears of terror are streaming down her cheeks as she's trembling in front of the Courser X6-88. "Do not worry Ma'am I will not harm you." X6-88 starts to say. "Get the hell away from me!" Steele screams at him. Her eyes blazing with hatred. Slowly getting up Steele keeps her distance. The tension is thick and ominous. Till several nurses come running around the corner. Taking Steele back to her room. All the while Steele's eyes never left X6-88 until they rounded the corner. "Bastard." Steele utters darkly. Barely making it to her room Steele is overcome with exhaustion and knows no more.

Several hours later Steele wakes up and to her annoyance finds herself restrained. Gritting her teeth Steele starts fighting the leather straps that are binding her. "My, my aren't we full of energy this morning." Glaring at a tall elderly man Steele stops her struggling. "Damn Institute scientist. What the hell did you do to my eyes?! How can I see in such clarity and detail without my glasses?!" Steele angrily demands. "First, I'm an Institute doctor. The one who saved your life. And second, as for your original eyes, they where affected by the brain damage that you sustained by the gamma attack that would of left you completely blind. In order to repair this, cybernetic eyes were implanted and connected to the cerebral cortex of the brain. Through synthetic modifications." Dr. Volkert says to Steele.

"Wait?! I was blind?!" A horrified Steele states. "Yes you were. In fact your eyes are a unique breakthrough." Dr. Volkert replies. "Quit talking about me like a damn science experiment." Steele growls. "They do look like real eyes, it's just up close is when you can see the difference." Dr. Volkert continues. "W...what do you mean up close?" Steele says worriedly. Simple. You have the cornea and then the iris. Which is divided into three parts. The outer iris band rotates clockwise while there is a large space of iris then you get to the inner iris band surrounding the pupil that rotates counterclockwise. The iris has autofocused features and pupil dilation and construction animated texture. Much like a camera lens. All this was done and connected to your brain through synthetic nerves and cybernetic synthetic implants." Dr. Volkert explains to Steele.  
"You have several options at your command." Dr. Volkert continues. "Options? What am I a freakin new car!? What options! I shouldn't have options for my eyes except blinking and opening and closing them!" A frightened Steele yells. "Well, like it or not your new eyes have options. Options such as the ability to have your eye color change a into variety of blue hues. Just as the original eyes did from what I was told. Enhanced night vision, and perfect vision. which I'm sure you've noticed." Dr. Volkert replies in a matter of fact voice.

".....So I am a damn fucking lab rat to be experimented on! Bastards! Wait till I get out of here! I'll show you an experience involving my fists!" Steele furiously yells at Dr. Volkert. "Hmm..." Dr. Volkert says as he rubs his chin while looking at Steele. "I have to say the surgery was a success and that currently there are no ill effects towards the patient." Dr. Volkert says to himself. "What surgery! What are you talking about?" An exasperated Steele says while giving up fighting the restraints, for the moment. "The surgery that saved your life from the gamma radiation." Dr. Volkert says. Stiffening Steele looks at Dr. Volkert. "Speaking of that...since when do you guy use radiation?" Steele glares at Dr. Volkert. Frowning Dr. Volkert looks at Steele. "We do not use radiation. In fact the Institute is completely radiation free. What Z2-47 did was an abomination and against Institute regulations." Dr. Volkert replies curtly. 

"What exactly did you all do to me" Steele asks. Looking down at Steele Dr. Volkert tells her the truth. "We created new synthetic tissue to replace the damaged or destroyed tissue in your brain and spine. It was that or have you die. Which that wasn't an option." Dr. Volkert replies. Hearing this has Steele interested. "Why would the Institute care about my well being? I've had many brushes with death yet, now of all times the Institute decides to step in. Sounds too damn convenient to me." Steele continues. "Let's just say someone higher up has their interest in you. Now, if you do not have any further questions I have other rounds to make." Dr. Volkert says as he leaves.  
Finally after several days in the infirmary and Steele's protesting about staying in one place she's finally given the okay to leave the infirmary to her temporary room in the residential area. Wearing a pure white Institute uniform with the logo over the right breast. Steele heads out."If you have any questions or concerns Allie Filmore will be who you need to contact Ma'am." X6-88 replies. Looking around Steele sees she has the basics. A bed, night stand, desk and a bathroom. What Steele doesn't see is her Pip-Boy. Angrily she turns around and glares at X6-88. "Ok you bastard where's my Pip-Boy?! It's mine and I want it back!" Steele shouts at X6-88. Her fists clinched as she trembles with rage. "Do not fear Ma'am it is in safe hands and will be returned to you." X6-88 explains to Steele. "You better not be messing around with it! Speaking of which where's my Vault Suit and my dog tags?" Steele demands.  
"Dog tags? I do not understand." X6-88 replies. The necklace I was wearing you damn idiot!" Steele shouts at you X6-88. "Have you checked the night stand?" X6-88 replies in his monotoned voice. Rushing to the night stand Steele opens it and at stares at her precious dog tags and her glasses. Grabbing them Steele puts her glasses on and tucks her tags into her uniform. Closing her eyes Steele feels a little at eased that her dog tags weren't lost during the whole ordeal. with Z2-47. Turning around hands on her hips Steele stares at the Courser in front of her. "Now where's my Vault Suit and my boots?" Steele asks. "Those where destroyed when you arrived and the trauma team took over your care." X6-88 explains to Steele. D...destroyed? Aww man! That's two suits I've gone through now! And those where my favorite boots!" Steele cries out in dismay as she rubs the bridge of her nose.

"If I may ask Ma'am. Why are you wearing glasses when you have perfect and enhanced eyesight?" A confused X6-88 questions. Feeling her eyes adjust to the glasses but, still having superior vision unnerves Steele just a bit. "It's a force of habit. Simple as that." Steele replies tartly as she walk past X6-88 and starts walking around. Finally she finds the cafeteria and proceeds. Not realizing that everyone was looking at her, or to be exact her Courser guide. Walking up to the entrance Steele is startled to be looking into the black and yellow eyes of a Gen 2.  
Suddenly she automatically thinks of Nick. His warm loving face and eyes. And his smooth weathered skin. Nothing in comparison to the Gen 2 standing in front of her. With his soulless eyes and hard plastic skin. Snapped back to reality, Steele lowers her eyes and mutters "Just give me the basics." And proceeds to seat herself. Eating Steele looks up and sees that she's face to face with X6-88. Sighing exasperatedly Steele glares at him. "Isn't there someone else you can be irritating?" Steele glowers at him. "Negative. My mission is to accompany you Ma'am." X6-88 replies. "Don't call me Ma'am you jackass! Swear I'm 240 years old. It's not like I need no damn guardian! You damn twit!" Steele utters as she gets up. And keep those bucket of bolts away from me! I don't need anything from them!" Steele points at the Gen 2s as she storms off.

"How about we visit the BioScience Department. It's overseen by Dr. Clayton Holdren. He's was one of the individuals who assisted in your surgery." X6-88 replies. "You're my tour guide and my guardian now? Lucky me...." Steele replies irritably. Walking up to an enormous lab room are several members running back and forth busy monitoring and testing their experiments. Coming through the rush  
was a tall thin blond haired blue eyed young man. "Ah! To see you up and about is a miracle in itself! You have no idea how happy I am to see you up walking and functioning normally!" Dr. Holdren replies. "Um, thank you for saving my life." Steele thanks him. "Think nothing of it! To implant Cybernetic components inside the brain and spinal cord is a feet of its own!" Dr. Holdren replies.  
"Cybernetic components inside of me... so what does that make me? A human or not? Steele asks Dr. Holdren. Becoming serious he looks at Steele. You are neither. You are a combination of Cybernetic technology and human flesh." Dr. Holdren explains to Steele. "Huh, so I'm a freak now. Great." Steele utters to herself as she looks down. Not knowing X6-88 was watching the entire conversation. Deciding to break the ice on this awkward silence Steele brings up a question. "So what exactly does the BioScience do?" Steele asks. "Why we do many things for the Institute. The BioScience Department focuses on the study and creation of biomechanical life, and robotic life. We're responsible for genetic and bioengineering, medical care, FEV experimentation, crop production and pharmaceuticals." Dr. Holdren explains to Steele. "I just want to personally thank you for allowing the BioScience to help you in your surgery from that horrendous attack on your nervous system. Dr. Holdren grabs both of Steele's hands and shakes then. Just image what we can now do, now that your surgery was a success for future products." Dr. Holdren replies. ("Yeah more innocent people for you guys to experiment on with your twisted logic and humanity rights. And it's all thanks to me...") Steele thinks bitterly to herself. "Now, if will excuse me I have important matters at hand that requires my presence." Dr. Holdren replies as he walks off. 

"Well, that went well." Steele replies sarcastically. "Is something troubling you Ma'am?" X6-88 asks. "Oh just the whole finding you're no longer a human but a cyborg freak. Oh yeah I'm feeling great!" Steele replies with heavy sarcasm. Let's...let's just move on shall we?" Steele asks. "Of course Ma'am." X6-88 replies.  
Our next stop will be the Advanced Systems Department headed by Madison Li." X6-88 replies. Walking around the artificial trees and main elevator Steele walks up the stairs to the Advanced Systems Department. Looking around Steele looks at several lab technicians going to and fro.  
"Humph. Talkative bunch we have here." Steele says to herself as she walks around and enters through some doors. Steele sees a woman of Asian descent working at a terminal. "This is Dr. Madison Li." X6-88 replies. "Hello Dr. Li". Steele says politely. "You're not authorized to be here." Dr. Li bluntly states. "Really now? So, if that's the case I'm pretty sure my "guardian" Steele air quotes wouldn't have let me in. Plus I'm kinda new here." Steele snaps back at Li. (Laughs) You must think I'm some kind of idiot. In this department I decide who goes in and who goes out of my lab. You should know that Courser. So why don't you run along and let me get back to work." Dr. Li replies sternly. "Hey! First of all I'm just here looking around it's not that I wanted to be here but, oh look! Here I am! Not that I had any choice in the matter." Steele glares at Li.

"Hold on. So you're the one everyone has been so hyped about. "Yup, I'm  
that person!" A disgruntled Steele points to herself. "So what scientific gizmos did your department put in my head?" Steele asks Dr. Li. "Nothing. My department had nothing to do with you." Dr. Li states. "My department is responsible for advanced technological research and development, including laser weapons and synth armor. The Advanced Systems division designed the teleportation matrix the Institute uses on a daily basis." Dr. Li speaks in a matter of fact tone. "Ah, so you're the one to thank for those goddamn annoying laser rifles your Synths carry on them. Got to admit sure do get a crap ton of parts and junk from one of those. Nice mementos to have around Steele says as she turns and heads out the doors. "Get out of my lab." Dr. Li could be heard as Steele walks out.  
"Nice little ray of sunshine isn't she?" Steele says as she and X6-88 walk out into the lobby area. "Now where do we go?" Steele asks X6-88. "Robotics Ma'am." X6-88 replies. ***Walking with X6-88 down the hallway till it stops and leads into an enormous room full of several different looking bays that has Steele stopping in her tracks as one of the machines begins to move. The large machine that's stationed in the middle of the room begins reaching down with long, thick metal prongs it pulls out a human sized disk. Steele jumps back as two metal grippers begin to assemble an entire human skeleton. Awestruck Steele watches when the process is over the large prongs picks the disk up and moves it or another bay. Unnerved but, curious at the same time Steele decides follow and is horrified at what she sees. Four long needle like devices, two on each side, begins to stitch up muscles, tendons, and sinew until there's a perfectly muscular human body. 

Again the disk is picked up and moved to another bay where a two prongs on each side and one large one from behind begins to send electrical discharges to the body giving the body a pulse as the blood begins to pump through out the body. The last part the disk is picked up and placed into the center of the room a boiling pool of blood red liquid that has a reddish orange foam foaming from the top. Steele gasps as a human being emerges from the boiling ooze and begins to walk towards a small door as she hears two Synths greet the person and tell them to proceed into the door for processing. Unable to stand anymore Steele turns around and runs out into the open lobby and throws up into one of the artificial tree areas.***  
"Is there a problem Ma'am? Are you ill?" X6-88 says as he was walking out of the Robotics Department and towards Steele. "Shut... shut up!" Steele yells at X6-88 as she wipes her mouth and turns to glare at him with tears in her eyes. "You know what... I'm done. I'm going back to my room." Steele says to X6-88 as she starts walking. "So that's how their made... God that's something straight outta a damn horror movie! And they really are humans and deserve to be treated as such and not as tools for the Institute." Steele mutters to herself. Walking around a corner with her mind elsewhere Steele collides with someone causing both of them to fall to the floor. "Oh my goodness I'm so terribly sorry for running into you like that Miss!" A young blond hair man says as he helps Steele to her feet. "No. No. The fault is my own. I wasn't paying any attention." Steele replies.

"I'm sorry but, are you a new scientist? I've never seen you before. My name is Liam Binet. I'm an operative for the Institute." Liam replies. "My name is Steele. And um no I'm no scientist. Let's just say I'm here not under my own terms." Steele replies as she looks at X6-88. Seeing the Courser causes Liam to squeak in fright. "X..X6-88?! I didn't see you!" A shaky Liam replies while X6-88 merely looks down at him. "I am accompanying Miss Steele in a tour of the Institute. I'd advise you pay closer attention to you surroundings in the future Mr. Binet." X6-88 says in a flat toned voice that has Liam paling. "Hey! It was just an accident. No harm, no foul. And stop scaring the poor man!" Steele arms crossed scolds X6-88. While Liam could only stare at Steele's brash attitude towards the Courser. "Liam, it's been a pleasure meeting you. Hopefully we'll meet up again." Steele says with a smile as she enters her room and the door closes behind her.  
Sliding down the door Steele is overwhelmed with emotions: relief she's alive. Cautious because she's in the heart of enemy territory. Fear at what her future is. Finally the biggest one is loss. The loss of her freedom and independence. But, most importantly the loss of the comfort and love from Nick. As tears start to fall the crying soon turns to sobs of utter despair. "How am I ever going to get home... how. " Steele says to herself as she falls into a dreamless sleep. Waking up Steele dons on her uniform. "Huh, feels more like a prison uniform to me." Steele grumbles to herself. Walking to the door Steele was prepared to see her asshole guardian X6-88 but what she got was a Gen 2. Startled Steele steps back. Then hands forming into fists at her sides Steele glares coldly at the Synth. "What the hell do you want? I want nothing to do with your type!" Steele states angrily.

"Message to Steele. Your guardian has been called away. You may roam the Institute as you please. Would you like me to repeat the message again Ma'am?" The Synth replies. "No. I heard you the first time. No just go away please." Steele replies. Walking away the Synth goes as Steele steeps out of her room. Her main goal is to find out where her Pip-Boy is and to find this Liam guy and get to know him more. "I don't know why him. But, my gut tells me he's someone I should get to know more. And my gut hasn't failed me yet." Steele says to herself. Walking to the cafeteria fate has seemed to smile upon Steele as she sees Liam. Pulling up a seat Steele looks at Liam. "Okay I usually am more polite but, not today. Who are you exactly? I know there's more to you than meets the eye." Steele plainly states. Blinking several times Liam just looks at the woman in front of him.  
"You really aren't from here are you?" Liam asks Steele. "Ya think Einstein?" Steele remarks with sarcasm. "Einstein? Who's he?" A confused Liam asks. Sighing Steele shakes her head. "Never mind. Just forget I even said that. Hey any ideas to who might have my Pip-Boy?" Steele asks Liam. "Your what? What's a Pip-Boy? I've never heard of that. What is it exactly?" Liam, now curious asks Steele. It's a small device that I wear around my left wrist. Obviously you don't know where it is if you never even head about it. Now, it's time to talk." Steele says to Liam. "Okay okay. But not here. Meet me at the west atrium at 1700." Liam whispers to Steele. "1700? How in the hell am I going to know when that is genius? I don't exactly have a watch on me know do I?" An annoyed Steele replies. Just use the one in your room or look at the main one in the lobby." A perplexed Liam remarks. "Wait you guys have an actual working clock?" An astonished Steele replies. ("Hmm... might be jacking that with me whenever I get out of this wretched place!") Steele thinks to herself. "Alright. I'll see you at 1700." Steele says to Liam.

[Several Hours Later]

Leaving her room Steele heads towards the west atrium. On her way she hears a low whistle, looking around Steele looks inside a storage closet and sees Liam. "Um, you lost? This isn't the west atrium that you told me to meet up with. Start talking buddy boy." An unpleased Steele remarks. "I was just making sure that you were coming and coming alone." Liam says. "Who else would I be bringing along? I'm the newbie here so I don't know anyone! Well, except that asshole Courser. But he's not here. Thank god." Steele replies. "You know my father says it's a living hell up on the surface. But, that can't be right. Heck you look perfectly normal to me. Um, no offense but, I don't think we can ever make the surface a decent place to live. That doesn't mean we shouldn't try you know." Liam tells Steele. "True it's no five star quality like here in the Institute, but, you'd be surprised what we have accomplished on the surface." Steele says to Liam. "Hell, you've never felt the sun on your back, the wind in your face or looked up into the starry night sky." Steele replies. Saying that makes her more than ever ready to leave this underground prison.  
"Okay now that I passed your test can we go?" Steele asks Liam who nods his head. "When we get to the west atrium follow my lead." Liam replies. Walking Steele sees an individual working on the landscaping inside the atrium. "Good he's here." Liam says. "Who?" Steele asks. "C1-14 it's me." Liam says. "Sir do you require anything?" C1-14 replies. "It's okay C1-14 she's with me and can be trusted." Liam replies. "Wait, is he a Gen 3?!" Steele says with surprised. "And what do you know about Gen 3s?" A cautious Liam asks. "I saw how they're created. And it still terrifies me at how they're made. But regardless. There still human. They may be made differently than you and I but that doesn't mean they don't have human rights and freedom. For I believe freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Human or machine." Steele tells the two men in front of her. Looking at Liam, C1-14 nods his head. "If you insist that we speak in front of her than do so quickly.

"Okay, the thing is C1-14 and myself help the Gen 3 Synths escape through the lower tunnels. True I could use the relay but, security is too tight. I would never get in without raising suspicion. Anyway C1-14 takes them to the surface and to a safe house. It's then a member of the Railroad will come and take the Synth(s) away. I'm a member of the Railroad myself. My code name is Patriot." Liam tells Steele. "My God you do all that?" Steele says. Liam and C1-14 nod their heads. Then your valor is truly appreciated. From an old soldier to another. "Then perhaps you can help me then." Steele asks the two. "With what exactly?" Liam asks Steele. "Getting me out of the Institute." Steele says to them with solid determination. 

*To Be Continued*


	30. Institutionalized Part 3 Science & Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck below ground in the Institute Steele has free range of the place. Exploring and meeting people. But a meeting with Father will change Steele's life forever.

Heart of Steele (30)   
Institutionalized  
Part 3 Science & Secrecy  
Matrix12

Waking up Steele gets up and getting dressed steps outside of her room. And much to her surprise Steele finds that she's alone again. Left to explore more of the Institute Steele begins to walk around the upper balcony, where her room was located, and looks at the impressive looking elevator. That catches ones eye at first glance. "Might as well scope out my enemies's turf while I'm here." Steele says to herself as she heads towards the elevator. Stepping into the elevator Steele presses the button and was expecting to go down but, instead goes up to the top level of the Institute.  
"Okay... guess I'm going up instead of down. I guess that's where I'll be doing a little snooping around. Still feeling lost without her Pip-Boy, Steele walks down the corridor cautiously not sure what she's going to find. After several twists and turns through several open doors, Steele is eventually lead to the end of a hallway with a closed door at the end. "Alright you stupid damn door you'd better lead me somewhere besides more corridors." Steele grumbles to herself as she's been walking around for quite a length of time. Worried that for as long as Steele has been gone that her "friend" will come up and suddenly pop up outta nowhere and she'll be stuck with him. "Swear he's like a goddamn phantom. Stopping Steele pauses for a moment. "Phantom... hmm...I think I'll call him that instead of that boring name X6-88. (Laughs) "I'm sure he'll like it." Steele mused to herself 

Walking into the large room it's here that Steele notices another enclosure that is closed, but even more confusing was that it looked as if someone was sitting down in the small room. Stepping closer Steele can't believe what she's seeing and rushes up to the glass. "S... Shaun... is that you?" Steele whispers almost afraid of what she's seeing. "Huh? Yes I'm Shaun. But who are you?" The young boy says. Kneeling down in front of Shaun, Steele places her hand onto the glass. Looking her son over. From his sandy brown hair to his vivid blue eyes. "Shaun... Oh my God. It's really you... You've been here the entire time." Steele says her voice trembling. "Who are you? You're not from the Institute.... Who are you?" Shaun asks warily. "Shaun it's me... I'm your mother. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Steele asks Shaun. "What are you saying? What's happening? Father! Father!" Shaun cries out.  
"Shh... Shh! It's okay Shaun I'm here now. I'm going to get you out of here." Steele says in a soothing voice. "I don't know you! Go away! Father! Father help me! There's somebody here to take me! Help me!" A terrified Shaun shouts. "Shaun stop it's me. I'm your real mother not a stranger. Just please...open the door. Shaun!" A distraught Steele cries out as tears could be seen in her eyes. The sound of sliding doors opening could be heard as an elderly man walks into the room. "Shaun S9-23 Recall Code: Cirrus." Immediately Shaun stops shouting and goes limp. "Shaun? Shaun?!" An alarmed Steele calls at. Turning she glares at this elderly man. "Fascinating but disappointing. The child's responses were not at all what I was anticipating. You must understand this child is a prototype. We were only just now beginning to explore the effects of introducing the child to extreme emotional stimuli. Please try and keep and open mind on what where trying to achieve. I realize you're very emotional right now." The elderly man replies.

"Emotional right now?! Oh hell no! You have no fucking ideal how emotional I really am buddy boy!" Steele glares at the elderly man. First of all who the hell are you and what did you do to my son! I want answers. And I want them now!" Steele demands firmly. Her unique eyes' s irises where spinning slowly as Steele assesses the situation and who her potential enemy could be. How is it you know everything about me yet I know nothing about you. So what am I to you? Just another one of your "precious" test experiments you guys so loved to do." Steele replies with heavy sarcasm. "Well now it's my turn. This time I want to know everything about you. Which I'm guessing you're this "Father" person everyone keeps talking about. So out with it. No more secrets no more lies. Just the bare basics Father." Steele replies in a stern unmoving posture.  
"The answer to your question is no. You are not a test experiment. True nothing has ever been done before to what was done to you Steele." Father replies. "Why me? What's so important that the Institute took me in and saved me from one of their own? Tell me that Father." Steele says. (Sighs) "I suppose there's no need to hide the truth from you anymore. Although this wasn't at all what I was hoping. For this to come to you. Let us start anew. Yes. My name is indeed Father for I am the leader of the Institute. As before when I said you would have answers to your questions so you shall. But, please keep in mind that this situation is far more complicated than you can imagine. I know you have suffered a great deal not only to yourself in general but, in the process of finding your son. Well, your journey and dedication have been rewarded. It's finally good to see you... after all these years. It's me... I am Shaun. I am your son.

"What....what? How is that possible? You were an infant when they took you! That was only ten years ago. Not fifty to sixty. I... I don't understand. I thought the little boy was you. (Sighs) If what you're saying is true. Then why not come to me first? Why have me finding out by coming to you?" Steele says in a hurtful voice. (Chuckles) "Would you have believed me if I told you that I was your son then? Just I have told you now. You almost died when you were first brought here. Another event that didn't go as planned. You see I wanted you to come to the Institute on your own free will. Not because one of my own almost killed you. And thus in order to save you Mother, you lost something of great importance and value. Your humanity" Father says with bitterness in his voice. Looking at Father... no Shaun in such sorrow is almost too much for Steele to bear. Walking up to Shaun Steele hugs her son. For the first time ever since her emergence from the Vault.  
"It's okay Shaun. You had to do what was needed to save me. And that alone you'll have my eternal gratitude." Steele says soothingly as she strokes his hair. Parting Shaun looks at Steele with tenderness. "Thank you Mother. I was always afraid you would hate me for what happened to you." Father says with relief. "Now back to topic. How is this possible is simple. Please keep in mind I know this will be a lot to take in just bare with me if you will. In the Vault you had no concept of the passage of time. You where released from your pod and went searching for son. But, you learned that your son was no longer an infant but, a ten year old boy. You believed at that time only ten years have passed. Is it really so hard to believe that it was not ten years but sixty years. That's the reality of it. And here I am. Raised by the Institute and now its leader." Father says. But, why you? Why have that man with a scar...Kellogg take you from me!" An angry Steele demands.

"Ah now that's the question isn't it. Why me. At that time the year was 2227 and the Institute had made great strides in synthetic production. But it was never enough for scientific curiosity and the goal of perfection probed them onward. What they wanted was the perfect machine. So they followed the best example thus for. The human being. Walking, talking, fully articulated and capable of anything." Father replies. "So this lead to the creation of the Gen 3s?" Steele asks. "Yes. Human-like Synths, there is a great distinction between the two. The Institute created synthetic organics. So the most logical starting point was of course with human DNA. Plenty of that available but, the DNA had all become corrupted from this radioactive wasteland known to you as the Commonwealth." Father replies  
"Despite those that tried to shield themselves from the world above. Even members of the Institute had been exposed and where no longer valid candidates. So a new source was necessary and that's how the Institute had found me. After discovering records from numerous Vaults, that at the time where supposedly meant as a refuge from the bombs. But, in reality were in fact all nothing but experiments run by the corporation known as Vault-Tec. It was here that the Institute had discovered records from Vault 111 that contained within an infant, frozen in time, protection from the radiation induced mutations that had crept into every other human cell in the Commonwealth. I was exactly what they needed. And so it was my DNA that became the bases of the synthetic organics used to create every human-like Synth you've seen here. I am their father. Through me and science we are a family. The Synths, me and you." Father says.

"Shaun... it's you. It's really you. I still can't believe it. And your father... he never got the chance to see you grow up. To see for himself what you have done for yourself. Just like me... I will never get to see my son grow up. I know why you were taken, it's still wrong and it will always be wrong. Nothing will ever change that. What the Institute did was unforgivable." Steele says as she looks at Father. "Yes... what happened to him was... I've gone over the records of the incident of course. It seems his death was an unfortunate event of collateral damage. I'm afraid I've had very little experience with these emotions. Having lived my entire life with the Institute." Father says nonchalantly.  
Wh..what?! Collateral damage! He was your father Shaun! How can you say that in such a matter when that murdering psychopath Kellogg murdered him in cold blood! Speaking of Kellogg... what in the hell were you thinking of using that monster to do your dirty work!" Steele glares at Father. And where is he now? Or does he report to you then disappears into the shadows again. Ready to kill and ruin people's lives again." Steele says hatefully.  
"Would you have preferred that I turn him loose on the Commonwealth? At least here he's kept on a short leash that keeps the collateral damage he would of inflicted to a minimal. Kellogg was an Institute asset long before I arrived. It wasn't until I became Director that I learned of the things that Kellogg has done. What kind of man he really was. I don't expect you to agree with or understand why the Institute chose to keep him. The Institute took advantage of Kellogg's viscous nature. I will freely admit that. Through Institute technology... the same that was used on you to save you, prolonged Kellogg's life and his usefulness far beyond that of any normal human lifespan." Father replies.

"So in the end I am nothing but an experiment for you guys to further your scientific research. No longer human just like Kellogg. Guess that makes me a monstrous freak as well." Steele says coldly. "Do not ever think yourself as one such as Kellogg! It was my decision to use the Cybernetic technology to save you. Mine choice and mine alone. I couldn't stand the very thought of losing my only mother, my flesh and blood. No. I would not allow it." Father says firmly. "I never questioned who my parents were. I simply accepted that this is my situation and that was that. However, with old age comes regret and asking oneself, "What if I could of done something different. What would or how would it have changed the outcome of my life." But, what matters no is that you and I have that chance again to begin anew. To have a fresh start. As such I am returning this to you." Father says as he hands Steele her Pip-Boy.   
Gasping Steele takes it an brings it up to her chest. Then automatically places it on her left wrist. Listening to the soothing sound of the Pip-Boy booting up. "Even though this is yours. You're not allowed to wear it or use it outside of your room. Otherwise I'll have to take it away." Father replies seriously. Steele looking at Father nods her head. ("Over my dead body buddy boy.") Steele thinks to herself. "So...uh... your the one in charge here I take it?" Steele decides to change topics. "Yes, I am the Acting Director. I spent decades working to achieve this point. It's a responsibility that I take very seriously. The Institute is important to humanity. It really is humanity's best and only hope for a better and new future then what awaits it without us. No matter what those above ground might say or think of us." Father says.

"Can you really blame them? What you guys are doing is causing those of the Commonwealth to fear and loath you guys. Families are terrified that their loved ones have been replaced with Institute Synth. I've even seen family members kill one of their own because of this paranoia. But not only that but life is hard up there that I won't doubt for one bit. These people they could really use the help with the technology and resources you guys have down here." Steele replies. "No. I'm sorry but the answer is no." Father states. "What? But...why Shaun. Why not help those people who need it the most." Steele says to father. (Laughter) Oh I know and we've tried to help them. Surprised? The Institute once tried to help create a stabilized government. It ended with bickering, in fighting and all out fights. It was a disaster. No. This is why we look after our own. Ultimately the Commonwealth has nothing to fear from us. Please tell me you understand that." Father says. (Sighs) "I do Shaun I do." Steele replies.  
"That aside, I am curious on your opinions of the Institute. We are currently on the verge of a major breakthrough and your presence would be appreciated as we approach them. I've made my life for myself here and the Institute. So there is no reason to leave the Institute. But what of you. What are you thoughts on this?" A curious Father asks Steele. "You want me to stay here? In the Institute?" Steele replies. "Yes that's what I'm proposing. Is it really so hard to imagine? The Institute can provide a better life here than anything above ground. You will be safe from dangers, diseases, infections and would be happy here." Father remarks. "I do t know Shaun. This is a lot to take in. My brain is literally fried right now. So I'm going to have to think about it." Steele says to Father. "I understand. And forgive me for I know that you must be exhausted. I was...excited if you would stay. I'll ask you once you've had time to recover and to think over it. Father says.

"Wait hold on. I do have a question. What...what would happen to Shaun...I mean the Synth. What would you do with him?" Steele asks warily. "You mean the child?" It's really a fascinating project really. However, as you have seen. There are issues that need to be worked out and resolved of course. But, we've also have made remarkable progress." Father replies. "Yeah...if you say so. It was very strange and an interesting choice of experience on more than one level." Steele says. " I can understand how it might seem that way. It was... it is something new. New discoveries are always welcomed. I'll make sure it's brought back on line in the near future. Don't worry you'll have an opportunity to interact with him further. But again that brings up another question that I'm curious about. As a parent looking for her child. Looking for a younger version of me. What do you think? Do you think that you could love him? Like you would a real boy?" Father says intently. "So you're asking me if I could love a child even though he's a Synth? It doesn't matter to me. I would love him as if he were my own flesh and blood. So yes Shaun I would love and care for the boy." Steele replies honestly. "I'm...I'm glad to hear that. It's getting quite late and I will let you get some rest to recover. I hope to hear from you soon about your decision. Until then I bid you farewell." Father replies to an exiting Steele   
Walking down the stairs Steele's mind is filled with possibilities and opinions. But one thing is for certain. "You can absolutely forget about me staying here! I'd take a day in the Commonwealth any day than spend it in this hole! I'll find a way out of here and return to where I truly belong. One way or another I'm going home. Back to my one true home and family." Steele says with determination.

*To Be Continued


	31. Institutionalized Part 4 The Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steele's stay within the Institute takes a turn for the worse when she comes face to face with Dr. Xanatos and his secret experimentations he will do to Steele. The effects will be both a life changer and a mystery for Steele.

Heart of Steele 31   
Institutionalized  
Part 4 The Experiments  
Matrix12 

Slowly waking up from a fog Steele finds herself in a dark room with a light shining on her. Looking around Steele notices she's in a chair strapped down. "What... what the hell is this?! Where am I?!" Steele shouts angrily. "Do not worry my dear all will be made clear in due time." A male voice says from behind her. Feeling goosebumps prickling her skin Steele looks at one of the coldest looking faces she's ever seen. A tall male figure with dark brown hair and a goatee with even darker brown looking eyes looks back at her. This man held an elegant aura that also masked a sense of cruelty in him. The mysterious man continues to stare at Steele with a mixture of emotions. "Who... who... are... you." Steele stammers. Feeling like a damn fool for letting her fear get the best of her. "Oh forgive me my name is Dr. Xanatos. I work in the BioScience Department." Dr Xanatos replies. "Okay, nice to meet you... I guess. Um how about you let me go and we'll just forget this ever happened." Steele asks Dr. Xanatos.   
Laughing he only looks at her with a malicious smile. Sorry but, I can't do that. For you see I'm here to activate and reprogram your courser chip. But, don't worry I have this room specially shielded so that the others won't know that anything is amiss. "A courser chip is inside me?" A horrified Steele says in a quiet voice. Suddenly glaring at Xanatos Steele looks at him with disgust. "You're lying! I'm not one of your goddamn puppets!" Steele shouts at Xanatos. "Oopsie, guess Farher didn't tell you that part. Sorry my bad. But, if I'm lying then explain how you have increase and enhanced reflexes, strength, speed, agility and intelligence? Xanatos bluntly states the facts as he comes face to face with Steele. "To prove to you I'm not a liar I'll just activate your course chip and have you see for yourself!"

Dr. Xanatos shouts out. Looking at Steele Dr. Xanatos says in a smug voice, "Courser chip activation number: 'ST-12' code name 'The Destroyer of all'." Suddenly screaming from the sudden pain at the center of her head has Steele slumping down in the chair. Then as sudden as it came the pain vanishes. Raising her head the most notable change is that Steele's eyes have changed. From a vivid piercing blue with determination and life are now a soulless ice blue. Looking a Dr. Xanatos and recognizing him as an Institute Superior Steele speaks in a toneless voice. "Unit number ST-12 activated. Awaiting further orders."   
Laughing hysterically Dr. Xanatos looks at his newest test subject ST-12. "It's time to tell you the truth about your supposed friends and the world. It's nothing but, lies. LIES! LIES! LIES! Everything you thought you knew was nothing but, lie after lie." A brief flicker of emotion crosses Steele's face: disbelief. "No. You're wrong! My friends, my comrades, and Nick... they aren't liars!" Steele shouts out in denial. "Oh? What's this? You're still able to have independent thoughts and emotions? Even with the courser chip activated? Hmm interesting. But, don't worry my dear. For soon I will break you and you will obey my commands." Dr. Xanatos grins at Steele. "Fuck you! I'll never obey you!" Steele shouts at Dr. Xanatos. "Really now? Then explain the Vault." Xanatos remarks.

(Gasps). "Vault 111?" Steele silently says. "Yes Vault 111. How you trusted yourself and your family to Vault Tec. To protect everyone and give them a new chance at life. Yet only to have them lie to you about the suppose "Decontamination Pods" and instead cryogenically freeze you for over two centuries. Only to have you wake up with your son gone and everyone you knew and cared about killed off! Like lambs to the slaughter. Xanatos laughs evilly. "And the Minutemen? Hah! What a joke!" Dr. Xanatos sneers. Stiffening Steele glares at Xanatos. "You take that back you bastard!" An enraged Steele shouts at Dr. Xanatos. "We're here for the good of the Commonwealth! We've helped so many people get back on their feet and have a true purpose in this world!" Steele says not backing down.   
"Purpose? (Laughter) what purpose is there in a world that's already dead! If the radiation doesn't kill those poor fools then the inhabitants of the accursed war torn Commonwealth will! There's nothing but, mindless savages up there! While here in the Institute we are what little remains of what humanity once was!" Dr. Xanatos shouts out. "Yeah you and your selfish ways where the people can benefit from your technology you all decide to keep it yourselves and tearing families apart by replacing them with Synth spies." Steele says hatefully at Xanatos. "Ah yes, yes, stare at me full of hate. It will make you stronger and more destructive. Dr. Xanatos replies as he caresses Steele's cheek. Who recoils with disgust. Only to have Dr. Xanatos slap her face. A look of fury on his face. Her cheek stinging Steele continues to glare at Dr. Xanatos.

"Don't touch me ever again you fucking monster." Steele says in a low dark voice. "Humph. Apparently you are blind as you are naive when you have perfection right in front of you." Dr. Xanatos says mockingly. "You? Hah! I'd rather kiss a super mutant than look at your disgusting smug face... ugh!" Steele cries out when Dr. Xanatos slaps her even harder. "Grr... asshole I'll kill you for that!" Steele rages at him. Looking at her maliciously and erotically Dr. Xanatos slowly smiles. "Then kill for this!" Dr. Xanatos snarls as he clamps his mouth over Steele's. Struggling against him Steele bites down on Dr. Xanatos's lips, drawing blood. Yelling Dr. Xanatos pulls back as blood starts dripping off his lips.  
Wiping blood off his mouth Dr. Xanatos looks at Steele with cold eyes. "It's time to let the experiment begin. I've heard how you managed to defeat Z2-47. Let's see you repeat it again. Because Dr. Ayo has been dying to know how a human defeated a Courser. X9-27 get over here. "Yes sir?" X9-27 replies. It's time to do a little training session on our new Courser here." Dr. Xanatos says with a smile. "I am not a Courser! Xanatos you bastard!" Steele yells at him. "Oh I hope your wrong my dear. Otherwise it will be the end for you." Xanatos says as the shackles to the chair are released. Standing up Steele turns to look at Xanatos when something catches the corner of her eyes. Instinctively Steele dodges and sees that X9-27 has smashed the metal chair into scrap. Not stopping he starts swinging and jabbing punches at Steele. Who is somehow dodging X9-27's attacks. Unfortunately, not fast enough as X9-27 does a nasty kick to Steele's chest sending her backwards and landing hard on the ground. Growling Steele tucks and rolls forward dodging X9-27's ax kick. Getting to her feet Steele and X9-27 both slam their fist into each other's face.

Gritting her teeth as blood flows out from Steele's mouth, seeing an opportunity Steele grabs onto X9-27's hands and rolling onto her back Steele kicks X9-27 off her sending X9-27 thudding to the floor. Getting up Steele warily eyes her opponent. Suddenly he disappears. "Huh?! What the..." Steele barely got out when she feels a fist slam into her face. Flying backwards Steele lands on her back. ("Ow! Fuck that hurt!!") Steele thinks to herself. Rolling sideways Steele dodges another punch, one that left a small crater in the floor. Getting back on her feet Steele's eyes are scanning the surrounding area while wiping blood from her swollen and most likely broken nose. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up Steele ducks as X9-27 throws another punch. Using a self defense move Steele places both arms around X9-27's arm and slaps her hands together. Steele hears the sound of snapping bone. Crying out in pain X9-27 gives his position away.   
Not taking any chances Steele rushes him and starts punching him in the face. Getting around X9-27 Steele wraps her arms around his neck and snaps it. Falling dead to the floor. Steele panting glares at Xanatos. Her ice blue eyes piercing through him. "Now it's your turn asshole!" Steele growls as she rushes at Dr. Xanatos. Standing proud Dr. Xanatos slowly smiles. "I think not my dear. Courser chip number: 'Steele: 'ST-12'. Courser chip Recall Code: 'Orion'. Ha ha there we go. Just like a good obedient test subject." Dr. Xanatos replies. Suddenly, feeling as if all her strength has been zapped from her, Steele struggles to stand only to fall to her knees and into darkness. Hah! I rise and you fall 'ST-12'. It seems the experiment was indeed a success since you did kill Courser X9-27. But, only because I said no weapons and the fact I couldn't have him killing you. So ultimately the experiment was both a success and a failure. But, now that your Courser chip is fully functional you can easily be manipulated and controlled. Just like a little pathetic doll.  
(Laughter)." Dr. Xanatos says as he leans over and strokes Steele's cheek.

Only to have his thoughts broken by a voice colder than Steele's. "What is the meaning of this Dr. Xanatos?" Father replies. His cold blue eyes narrowing in on Dr. Xanatos. Hastily getting up Dr. Xanatos gulps when he sees Father, Dr Holdren and X6-88 along with several Synths armed with an Institute laser rifles aimed at him. "F...Father... please let me explain..." Dr. Xanatos pleads with Father. I have seen enough. How dare you secretly perform experiments without my approval much less Dr. Holdren's. But, on my own flesh and blood!" Father, for the first time shouts. "X6-88, I want you to take Steele to the medical bay and Holdren see what was done to her." Father commands them. "Yes Sir." Both men chorus. "As for you Dr. Xanatos. You are hereby banished from the Institute and will be removed from the Institute when I see fit. "Take him into holding." Father replies coldly.

[Several Hours Later]

Waking up Steele feels fog headed. Then it all comes back. She's in the Institute, she's a cyborg test experiment in order to save her life. Her real son is called Father and is the leader of the Institute. Yet... something feels like it's missing. Like Steele's forgotten something important. But, the more she tries to think about it the more an oncoming headache was coming. Finally with a pounding headache and feeling irritable Steele gives up on this useless mind game. Yet no matter what she did, Steele couldn't rid herself of feeling violated. Shuddering to herself, Steele rubs her arms. Deciding on taking a shower might make the feelings go away. With her heighten senses the feeling of the hot water caress down her breasts has Steele highly aroused. Closing her eyes Steele starts slowly massaging her slick folds and twisting and pulling on a nipple. Gasping Steele slides her fingers into her wet sex and starts thrusting her fingers at a rapid pace. Her panting moans could be heard. Taking her other hand Steele rapidly starts stroking her clit. Arching up on her tiptoes the orgasm consumes Steele with feelings of euphoria. Towel drying her long coppery red hair Steele feels much better. And more determined than ever to get the hell out of this damn Institute.

*  
Sitting in Father's main office both him and doctors Holdren and Volkert were discussing the recent events involving Dr. Xanatos. "I've managed to repair the injuries Steele has sustained during the attack." Dr. Volkert replies. "Is there any evidence of her fighting?" Father asks Dr. Volkert. "None Sir. Several Stimpaks and plenty to rest and she's good as new." Dr. Volkert replies. "But, what about the mind wipe? Do you two think that it was successful?" Father asks the two doctors. Looking at each other then at Father. Holdren explains their findings. "We're not exactly sure if the wipe was successful or not in accounts we've never done a mind wipe on someone with such a complex brain and nervous system. Most important is to look out for Steele to voice confusing memories or odd sensations." Dr. Holdren explains.  
"But, what about her Courser Chip? What can you tell me about it?" Father asks anxiously. "Unfortunately the moment the Courser Chip was activated the Cybernetic Implants immediately synchronized with it. Meaning we can't deactivate it without detrimental effects to Steele. Now using the Courser Chip on her own has yet to happen..." Dr. Holdren says. "But, it could happen." Father says gravely. "The possibility is there. With her past military training Steele no doubt could be on similar terms with our own Coursers.  
Closing his eyes and sighing Father dismisses the two. "Oh Mother... this is not what I had anticipated to happen to you." Father says out loud to an empty room.

While in another empty room Steele looks down at her beloved Pip-Boy. Wishing she could put it on and keep it on. But, under direct orders from Father when he returned it to her. "Even though this is yours. You're not allowed to wear it or use it outside of your room. Otherwise I'll have to take it away." Father replies seriously. "Huh, take it away from me? Over my dead body! This is my Pip-Boy. Mine and only mine. I just hope he didn't tamper with it." Steele thinks to herself as she meticulously goes through her inventory when it dawns on her. Her shotgun is missing. Dammit to fucking hell! I must of dropped it when I was fighting Z2-47... suddenly, she's assaulted by memories of the fight.. of the pain... of seeing Nick limping towards her then   
a bright blue light... crying out Steele curls up into a ball. But, just as it quick as it happened it was gone.   
(Panting) "God am I ever going to get over that fight..?" Steele says to herself. A tear drops fall down Steele's cheeks. "Oh Nick! I miss you so much!" Steele sobs. "Please wait for me my Valentine. I'll find a way out of this god forsaken place. Even if I have to dig my way out. Steele says with determination as a feeling of power courses through her veins. Only to have it disappear when a loud knocking on her door distracts her. "Go away! I'm busy!" Steele shouts at the individual knocking on her door. Hearing her door opening Steele whirls around and comes face to face with X6-88. "You! Get out of my room asshole!" Steele yells at X6-88. "Father has requested your presence. I am to accompany you." X6-88 replies in his monotoned voice that grates on Steele's already frayed nerves. "I said get out!!" Steele shouts at X6-88 as her eyes flash an icy blue. Caught by surprise at Steele's eye color Steele runs up to him and double kicks him in the chest. Sending him flying out of her room. Landing hard on his chest X6-88 instantly gets back up in a defensive position as an enraged Steele charges him.

Swinging her fist X6-88 easily dodges her attacks. Then side stepping Steele crouches and kicks out her leg tripping X6-88. Looking up as Steele is about to do an ax kick X6-88 grabs Steele's foot and pushes her off him. Flying through the air Steele twists her body in a fluid like motion and lands on her hands and feet, much like that of a cat. Rising up Steele stares down her opponent. Only to be slammed into the ground and pinned by X6-88. Struggling against his hold Steele brings her head forward and smashes against X6-88's face. Feeling the weight lifted off her Steele rolls away and crouches low, ready for the next attack. Getting up X6-88 slowly removes his broken sun glasses and glares at Steele. For the first time anger could be seen across his face.  
"What is the meaning of this?! Why are you two fighting like children!" Father demands. Pausing Steele looks at Father. Her icy blue eyes blazing. "Just teaching this idiot some manners." Steele says darkly at Father. "Since when does the only privacy no, the only sanctuary I have to myself have to be violated?!" Steele raises her voice at Father. "Never mind I'm done with this." Steele utters as she turns and walks back to her room. "You will show Father respect Ma'am. X6-88 responds heatedly. Stopping Steele glares at him. You want to go round two? Alright let's go! Steele says angrily as she brings her Pip-Boy up. "That's enough! Stand down both of you!" Father calls out. The tension is thick and heavy between the two. Closing her eyes Steele turns away from X6-88 and gazes at Father. Much to his relief her eyes have returned to normal, but, only confirms that the Courser Chip is activated in a physical altercation or possibly by extreme emotions.

"Let us forget the manner altogether. Steele I'm sorry X6-88 violated your personal space. It will not happen again. Am I correct X6-88?" Father questions X6-88. "Correct Father." X6-88 obediently replies. Feeling conned Steele walks into her room and slams the door. "I am sorry if any injury has come to you X6-88." Father replies. "Think nothing of it. Was the experiment a success?" X6-88 replies. "Yes unfortunately so." Father says. "She's unknowingly learning how to activate and use the Courser Chip." Father remarks. "Fascinating in the least. With the proper training she would make an elite Courser." X6-88 replies. "Training that will never happen." Father replies sternly. "Of course." X6-88 says and he and Father part ways.   
Later that night Steele, tired of staring at the same four walls for hours gets up and leaves her room. Walking down the spiral stairs Steele stands in front of the Advance Systems Department. Walking in Steele notices that everyone has left. Well, almost everyone. Walking into Dr. Li's lab Steele finds her. "Hope I'm not interrupting something. Steele says. Startling Dr. Li. "You again? What do you want now of all times?" An exasperated Dr. Li implies. "I want to ask you something personal Dr. Li." Steele asks. "And that would be what exactly?" Dr. Li inquires with a raised eyebrow. "Are you truly happy here? If not and if you had the chance to leave would you take it?" Steele questions Dr. Li. Sighing Dr. Li shakes her head.  
"I knew it. I knew it was going to happen. Ten years looking over your shoulder and here you are. So who from within the Brotherhood of Steel sent you?" Dr. Li demands. "Brotherhood of Steel? Who are they?" A confused Steele asks. Don't play dumb with me. I know your an agent. So answer my question." Dr. Li says through narrowed eyes. "Ugh! Lady you're talking to someone who was flash frozen for 210 years and just recently thawed out! So I'll say it again. Who is this Brotherhood of Steel?" Steele asks in an annoyed tone. "Hmm... you really are not and agent?" Dr. Li asks. "NO!" For the last time!" A very agitated Steele shouts. "Okay then, you have my attention now. What's the deal?" Dr. Li asks Steele.

*To Be Continued*


	32. Institutionalized Part 5 Escape From The Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally with their plan in motion. Steele and Dr. Li are prepared to leave the Institute. But things go array and a sacrafice will be made.

Heart of Steele 32  
Institutionalized  
Part 5 Escape From The Institute   
Matrix12 

"The deal? Easy we get the hell out of here that what!" A confused Steele states to Dr. Li. "I already know I can never live down here. Away from my family and friends. Away from the people who need help in the wonderful wastelands we know and love as the Commonwealth. But most of all, the sky." Steele says as she looks up frowning and sees nothing but a steel ceiling. 

"The sky?" A confused Dr. Li says. 

"Yes, the sky. Just seeing the endless blue skies or when the night is just right you can see the Milky Way for miles, is a damn good reason to leave. And why you ask?" Steele says as she looks at Dr. Li. “It's because I'll be free from this cage. Where I can go wherever the trail takes me." Steele states. That has Dr. Li inspired by Steele's statement. "It's like the saying goes. A caged bird will never fly free." Steele says as she walks around the lab. 

"So how do you plan on this escape hmm?" Dr. Li asks.

"Well you can always do an "update" for the array and Liam can teleport us out," Steele says. 

"Wait Liam is involved with this as well?" A startled Dr. Li proclaims.

"Yes, he's involved in this little operation as well," Steele replies. 

"So when is this little operation going down? And how do you plan on getting into the Synth Retention Bureau cleared out? There's always people in there." Dr. Li states. 

"Tell them that you are doing a routine maintenance on the array and that it will be offline for several hours and that you need room to work. And if they refuse or resist then it will be me they'll be dealing with." Steele says darkly as her eyes flash into an icy blue that has Dr. Li startled. 

"Wh...what's going on with your eyes?!" Dr. Li exclaims. Looking at Dr. Li, Steele closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Opening them her eyes are now their usual iridescent blue. 

"For some reason that must be a side effect when my Courser Chip is activated. I'm slowly learning how to control it. Although sometimes it'll activate on its own and I have to deal with and control the urge to do extreme harm to anyone near me. It's very difficult but so far I've managed to control these urges...so far." Steele says as she looks at a paling Dr. Li.

"Well...just warn me when that happens so I can duck and cover." Dr. Li replies seriously. 

"I'll try. Steele says. "Now, I'll meet up with Liam and we'll figure out a timetable when this is going down. I'll keep you informed." Steele says as she exits the lab.

Standing alone surrounded by advanced technology Dr. Li closes her eyes. Finally. A chance to leave this place once and for all. Heading back to her corridor Steele's mind is racing. "Soon...soon I'll be free of this Institute and back among real civilization. And Nick... please hang in there. I'm coming back to you. I just hope you're taking care of yourself." Steele says worriedly to herself. Laying down alone in her bed Steele curls up into a miserable ball, missing Nick's loving warmth and his body next to hers. With tears streaming down her cheeks. Steele falls into a dreamless sleep. 

Wandering the Institute the next day, avoiding any personnel at all costs, Steele, without being noticed, finds herself into the Institute's armory. Mouth agape Steele stares at all the weapons, ammunition and Courser outfits. "Bingo." Steele says as she brings out her Pip-Boy and does a little ‘shopping spree’ Then returning to her room, unnoticed thankfully, Steele reluctantly removes her Pip-Boy and goes in search of Liam.

Walking down to the west atrium Steele spots Liam and C1-14. Looking around and seeing the coast is clear Steele approaches the two. "Tonight were shipping out," Steele says covertly to Liam. "What time?" Liam whispers back. "Midnight. See you then." Steele says as she swings around and heads towards Advance Science Department. 

Walking in Steele is met by Dr. Li. "You again? You just keep on coming back now don't you? This is my lab after all.” Dr. Li says. 

"Hey, I'm a free woman and I can go or leave anytime or anywhere I want," Steele says.

Closing the door Dr. Li is all business. “I take it we're leaving tonight?" Dr. Li asks Steele.

"Yes. We'll meet Liam at midnight at the SRB. You got the ‘update’ ready?" Steele replies.

"Yes, I do." Now get out of my lab and quit coming back." Dr. Li says as the doors open and Steele leaves.

In her room, Steele places on her Pip-Boy and leaves her room. Thankfully at this time of night very few people were up. And security was to a minimum. Walking around Steele nonchalantly enters the SRB. Looking around Steele can see several security monitors. Walking passed her was Dr. Li. 

"Excuse me may I have your attention. I'm needing to do an update to the array which will last several hours and I will need my work space. So if you ‘trainees’ would mind leaving." Dr. Li says sternly. 

"An update? Why didn't Dr. Ayo tell us?" A member of the SRB says. 

"I'm not sure myself. But if you want to wake him up at this hour of night and waste both our times then please go ahead." Dr. Li says waspishly. Looking at each other they decide to follow Dr. Li's advice. 

"But what about her?” A scrawny looking male points at Steele. 

"She's my assistant. Now leave." Dr. Li orders them. 

Walking by a tall blond hair man eyes Dr. Li. "I'll make sure to let Dr. Ayo know in the morning about this update Dr. Li." A senior member of the SRB remarks. Leaving the two alone. Several minutes late Liam sneaks in.

"Oh my God I can't believe they believed you!" A stunned Liam exclaims.

"Less chatting more working. Do what you have to do to beam us out of here!" Steele hisses at Liam. 

"Okay! Okay!” Liam states as he moves to the control center.” Typing in several commands Liam looks at the two. “Okay, I have one Courser and human to beam out," Liam says.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," X6-88 replies as he and several armed Synths fill in the room. 

"The hell it's not!” Steele shouts as she points a laser rifle back at X6-88. “Liam beam us out!” Steele calls out to a cowering Liam. 

"I... I can't! I'm scared!” Liam cries out. "Liam...no Patriot. Set Dr. Li and myself free." Steele says in a firm yet calm voice. Hearing Steele's words Liam is filled with courage getting up he punches the button just as X6-88 fires at him. "LIAM!!!" Steele screams as she sees him turned into a bluish ash just as a buzzing sensation envelopes her body. Then nothing but a bright blue whiteness.

Stumbling forward in pitch black darkness Steele groans as it feels like every bone in her body is vibrating. Choking back a sob Steele has tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“That...bastard....(sob)....that motherfucker KILLED LIAM!!!” Steele screams out her anguish as she curls up into a ball and starts sobbing. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Steele looks up to a crying Dr. Li. 

"Come on. Let's not let his death be in vain." Dr. Li consoles Steele. 

Slowly getting up Steele feels a fire burning through her vein. "Mark my words. I'm going to kill X6-88 and all other Coursers!" Steele proclaims. Her ice blue eyes blazing with hatred. 

Stepping back from this dark rage emitting from Steele, Dr. Li shouts at Steele. "Steele! Get a hold of yourself! Don't let the Courser Chip activate!" Barely hearing Dr. Li through the red haze, Steele grits her teeth and punches a hole in a wall. 

"I'm fine. Where the fuck are we?" Steele growls as she walks around.

Looking at her Pip-Boy map Steele sees that they're close by to an abandoned church. Cautiously walking in they find the church empty. Remembering what Liam told her about the Railroad Steele finds a lantern and some matches. Lighting the lantern Steele places it in the window. Sitting down Steele bring out her holsters and straps them on. Then she stashes the laser rifle and brings out her beloved INOXs. 

"My... you're locked and loaded." Dr. Li says sarcastically. 

"Huh, trust me, lady, this is only the tip of the iceberg." Steele plainly states. "And now we wait..." Steele groans. 

"Actually this is where we part ways. I have people who are expecting me in a sense, but I must say this. Thank you. For getting me out of the Institute. Despite the loss it cost us." Dr. Li says with a frown. 

"Here,” Steele calls out as she hands a laser rifle over. “At least you won't be walking target practice," Steele says with a grin as Dr. Li takes her leave. (Sigh) "And now I wait..." Steele says to herself.

[Several hours later]

Running up to the church the mysterious man sees a lit lantern. Walking into the doorway he freezes when he feels the cold muzzle of a gun against his forehead. 

"Who are you?" Steele asks coldly.

"I'm an agent for the Railroad. Don't shoot! My name is Highway. And I've come for the Synth to take back to my place." The man explains to Steele.

Lifting up her gun Steele looks at Highway. "Well, I'm no Synth, but I'm what you’re here for. I was taken by the Institute but I met Liam or Patriot and he helped me escape." Steele replies. 

"You mean The Patriot?" Highway wide-eyed states.

"Yes...but he died...beaming me out of the Institute," Steele says sadly. 

"Whoa, man... that's really going to set us back." Highway replies somberly. "Well, come on follow me I'll take you to my place. You'll be safe there." Highway replies to Steele as she brings out her shotgun. 

Walking around the ruins of Boston, Steele is on edge and terrified. Afraid that a Courser will come and attack. Gripping her shotgun Steele is determined to make it home. No matter what.

Coming up to a very tall building Steele and Highway stops in front of the entrance. "Welcome to Ticonderoga," Highway says. 

"This is a safe house? It's huge!" An astonished Steele looks up the very tall building. 

"We house several Synths. Giving them a feeling of safety and freedom." Highway says.

"That's really amazing that you guys risk your lives for doing that.” Steele smiles. 

Walking inside Steele is practically mobbed by staring escaped Synths. "Yo, Highway, who's the new Synth?” A male Synth calls out.

"First of all, I'm not a Synth I'm human. I was trapped at the Institute and got beamed out." Steele states. Not going into detail about her not being a human but a cyborg. "Now is there a place I can crash? I got a long trip ahead of me in the morning." Steele asks politely. 

In her temporary room, Steele brings out her Pip-Boy and plans her trail. “Hmm... looks like I'll be passing by this Mass Gravel and Sand. Knowing my luck its chock full of Raiders or Super Mutants...(Sighs) Fuck My Life...." Steele grumbles to herself. “Then to Starlight Inn and then home..." Steele says as tears of happiness fall from her cheeks. "Don't worry Nick. I'm coming home." Steele says as she drifts off to sleep. 

The next morning Steele slips out the door when a male voice calls out. "Hey, Steele... oh fuck man a Courser!" Highway cries out in alarm as he brings up his gun, seeing Steele wearing a black leather trench coat with matching gloves and boots. 

"No! No! It's me Highway! I'm just wearing a Courser outfit that I stole! Don't have a conniption fit!" Steele tries to calm a panicking Highway. 

"Why the hell are you wearing that?!" Highway replied in a shaky voice.

"For protection. My Vault Suit and armor was ruined in a battle with a Courser. So I decided a tit for a tat. Take care Highway." Steele says as she walks off. 

Walking soon turns to running while being on the alert at all times. A few meters away from the Mass Gravel and Sand Steele gets into a sniper position and viewed through her high-powered sniper rifle, "The Death Bringer", and scopes the area. What she sees has her grumbling.   
"Raiders... wonderful. Well, usually I would play open season on all Raiders but, not today." Steele says hopefully to herself. 

Unfortunately, things never go Steele's way. 

"Hey! Look! There's an intruder! Get her!" A female Raider calls out. 

"Ah hell!" Steele growls as she fires off the first shot. "Guess I'm not leaving the easy way," Steele says darkly. 

Deciding to try something different Steele brings out an Institute laser rifle and open fires. Only to run for it as Molotov Cocktails are tossed at her. Running down the stairs Steele fights her way towards even grounds while feeling bullets hitting her but being stopped by the coat fibers. 

"Jesus, no wonder I had a hell of a time fighting Z2-47. This coat is like fabricated armor!" Steele states. Reaching the ground Steele finds cover from a couple of annoying Raiders shooting at her. "Damn idiots refuse to die," Steele says in annoyance as she switches to her hunting rifle. And tries sniping without very much luck.

Looking at her Pip-Boy Steele notices several Synth Relay Grenadines. "Hmm... I wonder what these do." A curious Steele replies as she grabs three and pulls the pins. "Presents for you!" Steele cries as she tosses the grenadines at the Raiders. Only to be caught off guard by a blinding white light.

"Enemy sighted. You must be eliminated. You will die." Three Gen 1 Synths state in flat robotic voices.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Steele yelps as she hides while the three Synths annihilated the rest of the Raiders. "Great...now I have to kill them." A dismayed Steele mutters. "Oi! You bunch of bucket and bolts over here!" Steele yells at them then ducks as a volley of laser fire comes her way. 

Pulling out her INOXs Steele starts dodging and shooting at the Synths. Of course not without taking a few placed hits as well. Destroyed the Synths fall into a crumpled heap as Steele views her handy work while Stim-Paking herself. Looking at her Pip-Boy inventory Steele sees she has three more of those cursed grenades.

"Well, guess I'll put them out of their misery." With that done Steele walks up the stairs to the top and frowns when she sees that it will be night soon.

Keeping a constant fast paced walk Steele arrives at the Starlight Inn just at nightfall. Kicking away a rotting skull Steele surveys the area. "Hmm...looks like nothing's changed her very much.” Still, cautious Steele checks the parameter and looks for any hidden traps. Finding nothing Steele walks up the stairs where a small sleeping bag is and decides to get a few hours of sleep. Only to wake several hours later to the loud metallic thunder of a Rad Storm.

"Oh, marvelous..." Steele utters as her Geiger Counter was constantly clicking with each lightning strike. Checking her inventory she finds she has one Rad Away on her. "Hopefully this storm will blow itself out and I won't have to use this." Steele utters as she feels nauseated.

Unfortunately several hours later and the Rad Storm was still coming strong. Rolling up her sleeve Steele injects herself to the bag of Rad Away and tries to get into a comfortable position. "Stupid storms," Steele grumbles as she falls asleep. Waking up Steele feels terrible. Fatigued from both lack of sleep from the Rad Away and very irritable. Steele gets up and heads out. "Come on Steele. We're almost home." Steele says to herself. Arriving at Concord Steele feels hope blooming in her chest.

Patrolling the borders of Sanctuary Hills atop the wooden boards next to the massive concrete barrier that protects it, triplets Bill, Billy Bob and Billy Bob Joe were on patrol duty tonight, trying their best to not let the loss of their General interfere in their duties. Everyone was taking it really hard, but Nick was absolutely devastated. So much that Preston and Sturges kept him constantly busy in hopes to keep his mind preoccupied over the loss of Steele. 

"Oi! Guys! I see someone out there running towards us!" Billy Bob Joe alerts his brothers. 

Joining Billy Bob Joe the three gaze out into the darkness. "Oi! You out there stop and identify yourself!" Bill calls out. 

"It's me guys! It's me!" Steele calls out joyously. 

"Boss?!" the three men exclaim. Quickly running down and opening the main gate the Triplets stop when they see their lost General has returned.

"GENERAL!!!" All three shout out as they hug Steele in one big massive bear hug. Laughing Steele hugs back. Letting go, Steele runs inside looking for her one true love and soulmate.

Keeping busy or at least trying to now in this bleak world Nick tries to move on but knows that's impossible. The world without Steele was almost too much to bear. Several times he's almost wanted to end the agony and heartbreak that has consumed him. Thankfully Preston and Sturges have kept him preoccupied. All three were outside taking a break when Nick with his advanced hearing, hears someone calling his name. But it was impossible, Steele was taken by the Institute and is gone forever. Yet still, he turns and stops dead in his tracks. With tears blinding her vision Steele keeps running. 

"Nick! Nick!! Nick!!!" Steele yells as she sees her husband. Taking off running the two collide and hug each other fiercely. Steele sobbing the entire time while his mind was blown Nick soon starts sobbing as well. "You're alive....you're alive...". Was all that Nick was able to say.

"I've missed you so much. Steele says as she buries her head into Nick's chest.

Soon to be met by Preston and Sturges. Both having tears in their eyes as they see that their General is alive and back with them. "How did you survive and escape the Institute?" Nick asks and what did they do to your eyes?!" A startled Nick exclaims. 

“The Institute saved me by doing this major brain surgery on me and replacing my eyes. Otherwise, I would have been completely blind. As to how I escaped... well I had a friend who sacrificed his life to save mine. His name was Liam Binnet. I have witnessed the power the Institute has. A power no one should have. So our war against the Institute begins now. Plus any and all Coursers and their mechanical Synths are now considered enemies of the Minutemen." Steele says with finality.

"The Institute not only takes people and replaced them with their Institute spies but, they also took my humanity away," Steele says angrily. This has everyone shocked. "They... took your humanity away? How?! A near speechless Sturges replies. Tapping her head Steele looks at her two friends and her husband Steele continues. From what I managed to read from Dr. Volkert's papers is that they put Cybernetic Implants, synthetic tissues and a Courser Chip inside of me. And to make matters worse at certain times it will activate and then we have real problems on our hands. But I will master it. Mark my words.” 

"So you’re like a robotic cyborg now?” A confused Preston asks. 

"More in the cyborg department," Steele remarks. ”But, now that doesn't matter right now because at this moment I'm finally home. I'm finally free." Steele says with a smile. Then turns and gives Preston and Sturges hugs while the Triplets we're going around announcing that their General is alive and has returned at last.

*To Be Continued*


	33. Mercenaries of War  Part 1: To Catch A Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally on the hunt for the murderer and kidnapper Kellogg. Steele and Nick do some old fashioned detective work which leads them to Fort Hagen. Will Steele finally get her revenge?

Heart of Steele 33  
Mercenaries of War   
Part 1: To Catch A Killer  
Matrix12   
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

Slowly waking up Steele feels an immense feeling of cold. Seeing her breath she moves and hears her hair crackling with ice. Looking around she sees that she's in her pod. Looking out her pod's window Steele sees several people by Nate's pod. Suddenly the pod door opens and these mysterious people are trying to take Shaun. Banging on her pod's window Steele starts shouting at the strangers. "No! Don't take Shaun! Fight them, Nate!" Then stops when she hears a man's voice. "Give the baby up now! I'm only saying this once!" As a man wearing an armored arm states coldly as he points a gun at Nate. 

 

Then fires it. Screaming Steele starts pounding on the pod door. "You bastards! You killed him! Give me back my son!" 

 

Steele freezes in terror when the same man comes up to her. The man with a jagged scar across his face with cold black eyes. Then he speaks in that cruel voice, "Don't worry. At least we still have the backup." Then walks away. Before Steele could do anything she feels the frigid cold crawling up her arms and legs. 

The last thing Steele hears is a computerized voice. "Cryostasis Reinitiating." 

Then she suddenly finds herself falling forward...

Gasping Steele sits up panting then leans back when Nick wraps his arms around her. "Another nightmare?" A worried Nick asks. 

Sighing Steele wipes the sweat from her face. "Yeah, the same damn one.” Looking at Nick, Steele smiles and leans onto him, feeling his comforting warmth."I swear I'm going to find this Kellogg and get my revenge." Steele says in a serious voice. 

"You mean we are going to find Kellogg," Nick says sternly as he hugs Steele tighter.

"When I say me, I mean we," Steele says smiling, which seems to convince Nick. 

Ever since she was taken to the Institute and returned, Nick has been by Steele's side ever since. (“I don't blame you one bit, Nick. I’d probably do the same if not worse”), Steele thinks to herself. Laying back down Nick gently strokes Steele's hair till she falls asleep.

The next morning comes bright and early for the people of Sanctuary Hills. Yawning, a tired Steele walks down the stairs along with Dogmeat. Looking up she sees that Nick has made her coffee while he drinks his morning Mr. Handyman Fuel. 

"Oh, sweet Jesus above! Nick, you're a lifesaver!" Steele proclaims as she sits down and takes a sip of the heavenly brew. 

"Heh, thought you might need a pick me up." Nick chuckles. "I believe I know where to start looking for Kellogg," Nick says. 

"What? Really?! Where at Nick?" Steele eagerly asks him. 

"Diamond City. I have some case files that might lend us a hand in our search.” 

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get going!" Steele replies. 

Leaving Sanctuary Hills in the distance Steele, Nick and Dogmeat were on the trail once again. "So, what was the Institute like?" Nick cautiously asks.

“It was different. Too sterile. They had these different divisions and there were Synths everywhere. Then there was that fucking asshole X6-88. Major pain in my ass. And then there was Father. The leader of the Institute. Yet I've lately been getting flashbacks of people and places I don't remember. The more I try to remember the more my head hurts." Steele says as she rubs her head. 

"Hmm looks like they tried either to erase your memories or suppress them. Either way, I don't like it one bit." Nick says darkly as he fists up his hands, trembling with anger. 

Stopping Steele wraps her arms around Nick. "It's okay Nick. I'm fine and here with you. That's all that matters." Steele says in a soothing voice. 

Relaxing Nick wraps his arms around Steele, tilting her head up kissing her passionately. Moaning Steele deepens the kiss. Breaking off the two look into each other's eyes. Nick's glowing golden yellow eyes meeting with Steele's cybernetic blue, iridescent eyes.

After several days the trio arrives at Diamond City. "Hopefully things are better now that the "Ghost" issue has been over for several months." Steele remarks as Danny lets them in. 

Heading to the agency, Steele flops down in a chair as Nick talks with Ellie on Kellogg. 

"I was right! Kellogg and a small child were noted at a house in the West Stands." Nick replies. 

Hearing a small child Steele shoots out of the chair. "Shaun! He was with that monster!? Son of a bitch I'm going to murder the bastard!" Steele snarls as her eyes take on a blazing icy blue as Steele's raises her fists up.

Feeling a murderous rage building up, Steele grits her teeth. ("Shit! Steele control it! CONTROL IT!") she frantically thinks to herself, while Nick keeps Ellie and Dogmeat at a safe distance from Steele. 

"Steele! Calm down!" Nick shouts at Steele. 

Biting down on her lip drawing blood Steele focuses on her Courser Chip. “Shut down...shut down...". Closing her eyes Steele relaxes and slumps down into the chair.

Rushing to Steele's side Nick worriedly checks on Steele. "Don't fuss...Nick...I'm alright." An exhausted Steele replies. 

"What...happened?" A pale shaken Ellie replies. 

Sighing Steele looks at Ellie and tells her what happened with the Institute. "My god...they did all that to you?" Ellie replies wide-eyed. 

"It was that or die. Which I refuse to allow. But the good thing out of all of this is that I know my son is alive and well, and I will rescue him." Steele says with determination. "I...I'm sorry I scared you. I've been working on controlling it." An embarrassed Steele replies while rubbing the back of her head. 

"It's alright, Steele. I'm just glad you're okay. "Ellie replies. 

"Okay, before my little hissy fit you mentioned something about the West Stands?" Steele asks both Nick and Ellie.

"Yes. There's an abandoned house there. Security is light in that section of the city so you three shouldn't have any issues. Good luck." Ellie replies. 

"We always do," Nick responds as he and Steele head out. 

Walking down the empty streets they start walking up the ramps leading to the West Stands. Up ahead they notice a house. 

"That must be it," Steele says.

”Most likely... locked," Nick says as Steele had already picked the lock. "You know you're getting awfully good at picking locks," Nick says with a frown. 

"Hey, when you have to do it for a living you get good at it," Steele says looking down. 

"For a living? What do you mean?" A curious Nick asks. 

"Let's say I didn't have the greatest childhood ever," Steele says as she leans over the railing. 

Walking up Nick stands next to Steele. "Go on." Nick encourages Steele.

"It was 2057. I was ten years old at that time. My parents were both murdered and their cases went cold. So I was placed into the system." Steele says with distaste. 

"The system?" A confused Nick asks. 

"Foster system. I was bounced from house to house. Some were nice, others... well they made you the stranger and not part of the family. Got pretty lonely at times. Then I, when I was sixteen, being the idiot I was, ran away and got caught up in a gang called ‘The Voodoo Children’. Did a lot of shit back then that I'm not proud to admit. Stealing, conning, dealing chems, fighting with other gangs. It wasn't easy but I actually felt like I had a family.”

“Then there was our enemy gang, ‘The Masquerade of Shadows’. Motherfuckers. Quite a few of the bastards got a bullet in them or a knife to the guts. Then this is where things went south. I got set up for murder and drug smuggling. Lucky for me this was happening when tensions were rising with the other world powers over resources. So I had two choices. Join the armed forces or serve life in prison. Let's just say I got my act together real quick. Probably one of the best decisions I ever made in my life. And the rest is all history. I survived nuclear armageddon and got a second chance at life. One I don't intend to screw up." Steele says as she looks at Nick. 

"Well, I think you're on the right track so far.” Nick smiles at his beloved Steele. "Now let us see what Kellogg left behind," Nick says as he and Steele enter the house. 

"Geez talk about being crammed together..." Steele mutters to herself. 

"There has to be a hidden room around here somewhere," Nick says as he and Steele start searching the room. 

"Hmm... knowing how bad guy's work I bet you caps that there's a hidden switch or button somewhere," Steele remarks. Looking deeper Steele finds a hidden button. "Aha! Victory for me!" Steele cries out.

Pushing the button reveals another room. "Well, that's one way to hide a room," Nick says. Walking in the two start investigating.   
"Hmm...Gwinnett Stout, cigars...huh wow San Francisco Sunlights. These were popular back in my day! And that tells you something." Steele says to Nick. 

“Why not let Dogmeat take a whiff of that cigar. Mutt like him can track a man's scent for miles.”

"Good thinking Nick!” Placing her fingers in her mouth like how Nick taught her, Steele emits a high pitched whistle. Several minutes later Dogmeat comes running towards Steele. 

Whimpering affectionately as Steele rubs his belly. "Alright, Dogmeat I have a mission for you," Steele says as she brings out the cigar. “Think you can track the scent?" Taking a sniff Dogmeat emits a bark and takes off running.

"I suggest we start running otherwise we'll lose him," Nick replies as he takes off running with Steele right behind him.

Leaving Diamond City, the two meet an eagerly waiting Dogmeat who takes off. "Dogmeat! Wait for us!" Steele shouts at the furry missile. 

Running through the tall wild grass and with the afternoon sun above them, Steele and Nick come to a small pond with a wooden seat. Looking around Steele notices another snuffed out cigar. 

"Hmm looks like our man," Steele replies. "Okay, boy you ready to go?" Steele says as she gives the cigar to Dogmeat. Howling Dogmeat takes off again. 

"And we're off to the races," Nick remarks as he runs beside Steele. 

"At least it's not raining,” Steele replies happily. 

This time the trio find themselves running on old abandoned train tracks, all the while keeping a vigilant eye out for potential enemies. Running several miles they come to a stop, whimpering, Dogmeat heads down some concrete stairs. Walking down the stairs Steele and Nick discover it leads to an abandoned highway bridge littered with cars. Though their main attention was on a destroyed turret and some bloody bandages. 

"Excellent! That’ll make tracking Kellogg a hell of a lot easier." Nick states with a smile. 

“Yes, but hopefully this bridge is in better shape than the last bridge we were on," Steele replies unhappily, sobering up Nick hopes as well. "Still use caution. Ferals love abandoned vehicles to hide from the sun." Steele replies firmly as she takes her hunting rifle and scopes the area out. 

Not seeing anyone only concerns her more. "Okay Dogmeat show us the way, but at a slow pace got it?" Steele kneels down and pats Dogmeat on the side while ruffling his ears. 

Cautiously the three advance, Steele armed with her duo INOXs while Nick has his trusty pipe revolver. While walking the highway, all seemed well till Dogmeat ears flattened gives a slow growl. Almost instantaneously several Ferals started to emerge. Their low groans and guttural growls confirmed the worst case possible. 

With little room to move around Steele cries out, "Run! To the end of the highway!" As Steele takes off running in between cars and trucks. 

Running fast, the Ferals give chance, as their ravenous hunger compels them. Reaching a safe distance Steele starts offloading on the Feral ghouls.

"Nasty cannibals!" Nick yells as he takes his semi automatic sub machine gun and starts mowing them down, till finally the highway is littered with dead bodies.

"Alright, Dogmeat you know the drill," Steele replies as she gives the bloody bandages to Dogmeat. Barking as he takes off running again across a stretch of road, Dogmeat stops and starts barking. Steele comes to a dead stop. "Shit! An Assaultron!" Steele calls out. 

"Watch yourselves," Nick says cautiously as the two with weapons drawn approach the Assaultron. 

"...al signs. Alert: Critical...". The Assaultron repeats. 

"What do we have here?" A curious Steele mutters as she can see the Assaultron has sustained massive damage. 

"Error. System corrupt. I can't feel my legs." The Assaultron continues. 

"What happened?" Nick replies. 

"Error Operator deceased. Threat level Omega. He killed us." The dying Assaultron replies. 

"Yeah, yeah spare me the details. Was it Kellogg who did this to you?" Steele questions the Assaultron. 

"Identity of known assailant, Kellogg." The Assaultron states. 

“Kellogg! Just tell me where Kellogg went tin can!" Steele bluntly states. 

"Error..." The Assaultron repeats itself. 

Sighing exasperatedly Steele takes her gun and shoots the Assaultron in the head. "Humph.. stupid piece of junk," Steele grumbles. 

"Well, while you were talking with your friend I managed to find another clue. So let's get going." Nick tells Steele. 

"Lead the way Mr. Detective," Steele says with a slow smile as she gestures Nick onward.

Running through an abandoned town, the trio reaches a chain link fence with more bloody bandages. Looking up at the building Steele's Pip-Boy starts beeping. The screen identifies the building as Fort Hagen. 

"Oh, wonderful a Fort..." Steele says unhappily. Glancing down at a tired Dogmeat, Steele rubs his ears. "Head on home Dogmeat. Nick and I will take the lead." Steele commands Dogmeat. With a playful bark, Dogmeat takes off. Turning Steele looks at Nick. 

 

"So, what's the plan?" Steele asks Nick as she looks around the fort. She suddenly freezes and grabs onto Nick and pulls him to the side of the wall. 

"What was that for Steele?" Nick says irritably until he sees why Steele pulled him to the side of the fort. "Turrets. Lots of them from the looks of it. Looks like it's time to play target practice." Nick says with a smile as the two begin to take out and destroy the machine gun turrets that could mow down anything in their sites. 

"Well, well they were obviously there for a reason let's head upstairs to see what we can find," Steele says as the two make their way upstairs cautiously. Searching around the roof the two of them find the fort's roof access. Looking at each other, they open the door and head on inside. The warmth of the sun and the fresh air is replaced by darkness and the smell of mildew and decay.

"Okay well, it looks like this is where we make our move. And I seriously doubt that we'll be alone in this. Kellogg's too smart for that." Nick replies as he readies his pipe revolver. 

"I couldn't have agreed more with you, my darling," Steele says as she too readies her duel INOXs as they move further into the building. They both freeze as they hear the telltale sounds of multiple machine gun turrets as well as roaming Synths. 

"Well shit. So much for nice and easy." Steele says as they both get up and open fire on the Synths and the battle is on! As one Synth comes after another, the duo manages to eliminate them before heading downstairs. 

"Why do I have a bad feeling that we're about to get into a whole heap of trouble with this case," Nick says to Steele as she slowly nods her head in agreement. Cautiously walking Steele barely turns a corner when Nick grabs her as a volley of bullets tear into the spot Steele was just occupying.

"Oh man... that was close." Steele sighs heavily, while Nick is trying not to have a conniption fit, fighting his instinct to take Steele away from the danger, away from the peril. But, this was personal, and Nick knows from personal experience the need for vengeance. 

Carefully meandering through the twists and turns of the first floor. "Goddamn, this place is like a maze," Steele says in annoyance. Turning around a corner, the duo is met head on with a Synth patrol. "Shit! Duck and cover!" Steele yells out as she takes cover behind a desk. While Nick uses several fallen filing cabinets. 

"Kellogg has ordered for your termination." The Synth replies in its computerized voice. 

"Fuck off tin can!" Steele yells angrily as she takes aim with her shotgun and starts blasting Synths. 

"Terminating intruder." A Synth replies. 

"What no love for your fellow machine?” Nick catcalls, as he mows the Synths down with his sub automatic rifle. 

Left with a pile of metal and circuitry Steele looks at Nick. "Nick. I love you with all my heart and soul, but I hate your family members." Steele says playfully. 

"Hah! Feelings mutual Love." Nick says with a wink.

Walking downstairs leads to several offices. Looking around Steele gives out a cry of pain as a laser blast hits her from behind. "Steele! You alright?!" Nick cries out in alarm. As a volley of laser fire comes from the very walls themselves. "Cunning bastards!" Nick growls as he tears through the walls like paper while Steele finds cover in a corner as Stim Paks herself. 

Feeling the fiery pain turn into a dull ache as Steele stands up and is ready for combat. Rushing over Nick starts looking Steele over. "I'm okay Nick. Just a little singed." Steele reassures Nick as he looks at her scorched back armor plating with a frown. 

"Let's find some stairs or a working elevator, which would be nice to have," Steele mentions. Walking around both are pleased to find and elevator. "Bingo!" An elated Steele remarks as the two head down. 

With a dinging sound, the doors open up. Weapons up the two start walking down a long hallway with several large pipes. Their peace is soon broken by turrets and Synths. 

“I'll get the turrets! Cover me!” Steele calls out as she switches out weapons to her sniper rifle, while Nick starts taking out the Synths. 

“Damn hurry up Steele! Looks like they're trying to bottleneck us in.” 

"Then bombs away!” Steele shouts as she brings up her missile launcher. 

See this has Nick scrambling into a small adjacent room while Steele stands in the middle of the hallway. "Fry and die!" Steele shouts as she offloads on the Synths and turrets. 

The deafening explosions were the only thing heard, and as the smoke clears only ruins remains. "Hah! Victory for us!" Steele cries out as she turns and sees Nick curled up into a ball. 

"Do you always carry that damn thing with you?!" Nick grumbled darkly. 

"It got us out of trouble now did it not?" Steele says with a slow smile as she pats her missile launcher affectionately. “Well, I'm right am I not?" Steele says in a smug voice. 

"Nuh....fine I suppose you're right." A begrudged Nick mutters. 

"Always am," Steele getting the last remark in blows a kiss at Nick. 

Walking the rest of the tunnel, the two go down a flight of stairs, when suddenly a cruel male voice comes over the intercom. A voice that sends shivers down Steele's spine.

"Well if it isn't my old friend, the frozen TV dinner. Last time we met, you were cozying up to the peas and apple cobbler."

 

Stopping Steele glares at the speaker. "Kellogg....you bastard," Steele says hatefully. "Let's go, Nick. There's a killing about to be done." Steele says grimly. 

Walking up to a door, she notices it's rigged. "Clever little monster," Steele grumbles as she disarms the trap. "Ooo...a tesla coil trap. That would have spelled bad news for you and me Nick." Steele replies with a frown. 

"Wait, I know me and tesla coils don't get along but you too Steele?" Nick worriedly says. 

"Most likely so since I have all that cybernetic implants and hardware in my brain now any electrical trap or weapon could be disastrous." A concerned Steele remarks. 

Opening the door they're met with Kellogg's voice. "Sorry, your house has been a wreck for two hundred years. But, I don't need a roommate. Leave." 

Walking steadfast Steele marches on. "Never expected you to come knocking on my door. Gave you 50/50 odds of making it to Diamond City. After that figured the Commonwealth would chew you up like jerky." Kellogg mocks Steele. Which only adds fuel to the deep burning rage Steele has towards Kellogg.

"Hmm looks like an old abandoned military command center we've stumbled upon," Nick says as he looks around. 

"He's here somewhere Nick. Soon, I'll have my vengeance against that bastard who destroyed my life," Steele replies as her eyes take on that eerie icy blue look. Steele's irises were slowly moving with calculation. 

Walking on the main floor Steele and Nick are met with several armed Synths. Grabbing her INOXs Steele rushes at them firing nonstop as bullet casings could be heard falling to the floor. 

"Steele?! What are you doing?!" An alarmed Nick shouts at her. 

"Look you're pissed off. I get it. I do. But, whatever you've hoped to accomplish here, it's not going your way." Kellogg says over the intercom. Gritting her teeth Steele runs off with Nick right on her heels. Grabbing Steele's arm Nick drags Steele into the barracks. 

"Nick what the hell are you doing?!" An angry Steele shouts at Nick only to be stopped when Nick clamps his mouth over hers. Kissing Steele hard and demanding. All thoughts cast aside, moaning she draws Nick in. 

Their tongues dueling it out as Steele is pinned against a wall. Separating their heavy breathing is the only sound heard. "Feeling much better?" Nick replies in a low voice as he nuzzles Steele's neck. 

"Much...what happened?" Steele says as she closes her eyes and moans with pleasure as Nick starts kissing along her neck. 

Looking right at Steele, Nick tells her what happened. "You lost yourself in your anger and rage that you became reckless and was just waiting for something or someone to kill you," Nick replies unhappily. 

"I'm sorry Nick. It was my Courser Chip, wasn't it? Did my eyes and demeanor change at all?" Steele asks Nick who nods his head. "Dammit, all! I swear I'm going to master it! You watch me, Nick! I'll do it and become in control not it controlling me!" Steele says with confidence that has Nick filled with pride. 

"I believe you will my beloved Steele," Nick says with love.

 

Walking through the remnants of Fort Hagen, Steele and Nick come across another long hallway. "Movement Detected. Terminating intruders." Several Synths could be heard and seen as they start firing their laser rifles. 

Ducking down behind a metal cart the two find themselves in between a rock and a hard spot. "Well, this turned out lovely!" Steele grumbles as she shoots and dodges laser fire. "We're getting nowhere at this moment!" Steele calls out to Nick. 

"I know! Got any ideas?" Nick replies back. 

"One. Just provide cover fire.” Steele equips her rocket launcher. "Let's see these assholes deal with this bad boy!" Steele shouts with glee as she readies her famous quad missile launch dubbed "The Mr. Freeze". 

Standing tall despite getting hit several times Steele offloads her barrage upon the Synths advancing on them. Letting out a pained cry Steele slumps down to the floor. 

"Dammit, Steele! I'm going to lock you up if you keep up this reckless behavior!" An annoyed Nick Stim Paks Steele, who shakes her head as she looks at Nick. 

"Lock me up? Just try it buddy boy." Steele retorts with a playful smirk on her face.

"You got guts and determination. It's admirable. You are way over your head in ways you can't even possibly comprehend. It's not too late. Stop. Turn around and leave. You have that option, not a lot of people can say that.” Kellogg taunts over the intercom.

Walking up to a terminal, the duo continues their quest. Unlocking the terminal with a password Steele found earlier the two enter the command room. 

"(Sighs) okay, you made it. I'm up just ahead. My Synths are standing down. Let's talk." Kellogg replies. 

Walking in with confidence in her step Steele stops and stares at the man who's been haunting her dreams. "So, I finally have found you, Kellogg!" Steele shouts at Kellogg. 

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*. "There she is. The most resilient woman in the entire Commonwealth. Funny, I thought I had that honor. You come a long way so let's hear it." Kellogg says in a cold voice.

*To Be Continued*


	34. Mercenaries of War  Part 2 Steele vs Kellogg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you finally meet your mortal enemy it's do or die. Because in the end only the strongest survive. It's kill or be killed. Which one will it be? Steele vs Kellogg. Sit back and see.

Heart of Steele (34)  
Mercenaries of War  
Part 2 Steele vs Kellogg  
Matrix12  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

"So you want to hear it? Well, okay let's start with the fact that you're the Institute's lapdog. Any problem or issue they seem to dump it on you. And in exchange, you get free room and board with the Institute." Steele says in a mocking voice. "Oh and don't try the "I have your son" bullshit cause I already know that Shaun is safe at the Institute with Father." Steele continues. 

Seeing the surprised look on Kellogg's face only gave Steele more ammunition. "Oh, believe me, I've been to the Institute there and back again. True they did some modifications to me but, hey it's a hell a lot better than the alternative." Steele shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, aren't you one full of surprises,” Kellogg replies. “Guess that skips the introductory phase," Kellogg says as he snaps his fingers. "Eliminate them." He orders his Synths. 

Without warning, they start firing their laser rifles. "Goddamn pieces of scrap!" Steele yells as she blasts enemy Synths into oblivion while attempting to dodge laser fire. 

Nick seems to be having the same issue as he mows the Synths down with his sub automatic rifle, but it seems like they’re endless. Suddenly an explosion startles both Steele and Nick. 

"Aw shit! Steele grenadines!" Nick warns Steele. 

"Kellogg you dick!" Steele grumbles. Seeing Kellogg with a Stealth Boy only infuriates Steele even more. You goddamn fucking coward!" Steele screams at Kellogg. 

Only to stop momentarily when she can still see him. "The hell?!" A confused Steele states. 

Then smiling evilly Steele goes after Kellogg, who is just as surprised as Steele was. Taking the butt of her shotgun Steele starts bludgeoning Kellogg forcefully and filled with rage. 

"Die you damn bastard! Die!" Steele exclaims. 

Growling angrily Kellogg drops several grenadines onto the floor. "SHIT!!!" Steele screams as she runs away and dives into an empty cubicle. "Argh! You goddamn cunt face son of a whore!" A furious Steele rages at Kellogg. 

Quickly looking around it seems all the Synths have been taken out by Nick. "Nick! Doing alright?" Steele calls out. 

"I'm good!" Nick replies. 

“Great! Now let's take him out!" Steele calls out. Armed with their weapons Steele and Nick begin their counter assault on Kellogg.

With both Steele and Nick attacking Kellogg simultaneously, Kellogg being annoyed with their actions decides to go after Nick first. Startled as Kellogg suddenly appears in front of him, Nick is momentarily defenseless. Grabbing Nick by the throat with his armored left arm Kellogg violently throws Nick onto the ground. The impact sends a shock through his systems, causing his processor to go into stasis mode. 

With Nick slumping into unconsciousness, Kellogg faces a vengeful Steele. "You'll pay for that!" Steele yells as she charges Kellogg, getting him away from a now prone Nick. 

Steele rushes him, shotgun firing at Kellogg. Side-stepping her shotgun blasts, he clotheslines her, flipping Steele in the air, landing hard on her back. Stunned and dazed from the attack, Steele sees Kellogg aiming his magnum at her. 

("No! This can't be it!") Steele cries out inside her head. 

Suddenly, everything is washed in an icy blue light. Firing at Steele, Kellogg is caught off guard when: 1. He only grazes Steele's cheek and 2. Steele has a death grip on his arm, altering the bullet's trajectory. Pulling herself up she kicks him in the chest sending him flying across the room. Quickly backing off, Kellogg notices something is off with Steele. Standing up tall with her lifeless icy blue eyes blazing, Steele speaks, but in a dark menacing voice. 

"Courser Chip activated. Unit ST-12 online." Steele replies.

"You gotta be shitting me. They planted a Courser Chip inside you!" Kellogg exclaims.

Slowly turning her head, Steele's eyes rest on Kellogg. "Time to die you son of a bitch!" Steele shouts as she takes her shotgun and fires at Kellogg. 

Dodging, Kellogg starts tossing grenadines at Steele. Rushing towards Nick, Steele picks him up in a fireman's position and runs for protection. She gently sits Nick down by the main entrance and Stimpaks him. Never stopping, Steele heads out into the fray, blasting the cubicles to pieces as Kellogg shoots back at Steele. Growling, Steele tackles Kellogg and the two start punching and hitting each other. 

Getting up Kellogg delivers a vicious kick to Steele's ribs. Feeling several ribs break, she coughs up blood as she rolls away. Barely getting up she is forced to the ground by Kellogg stomping his boot in the middle of her back. Screaming in agony as Steele's ribs burn like fire. 

"Look at me. I said look at me you little bitch!" Kellogg yells at Steele.  
Turning her head Steele's blazing blue eyes glare hatefully at him. "Now that's the look I'm looking for," Kellogg says as he aims his gun at Steele. "Any last words?" Kellogg states. 

"Yeah....behind you." Steele utters. 

Pausing Kellogg starts to turn around when he feels a bullet tear through his upper back. Gasping he falls to his knees, unable to move his arms or legs. Standing behind him, Nick has his signature pipe revolver out, the tip still smoking. Holstering his gun Nick rushes to Steele's side. Gently sitting her up, Steele winces grasping at her ribs. Using a stimpak on her, Nick is relieved to see her pain lessen. 

Standing up, Steele glares at a defenseless Kellogg. "Well, well, looks like the tables have finally turned on you, Kellogg.” 

"So what are you going to do? Kill me or leave me to die?" Kellogg says darkly. "Hmm... now there's a good question." Steele says as she ponders. Then she looks at  
Kellogg.

"Do you know what it feels like to die? It's a rather unique feeling, at least it was in my case. To feel your mind exploding from and ungodly pain as your very brain is being destroyed and dying. But, let's not forget. No, no, no let's not forget the feeling of your body shutting down. As blood flows from every orifice and you've become both blinded and deafened by the very blood that has kept you alive, now will suffocate you. Oh, and let's talk about the cold. Hah! Hah! That icy feeling that slowly crawls upon you. The chill of death. Then there's the agony of waiting. Waiting till your very life is finally snuffed out." Steele replies darkly. 

"Heh... you think your little story is going to scare me? Heh heh heh, cause you gotta another thing..." Kellogg replies. 

Steele interrupts him, aiming her shotgun and blowing his head off. A mixture of blood, skull and brain matter blast in a gory spray. While her icy blue eyes flare with anger. 

"You men always talk too much. And why the hell is that? I swear guys like to boost their over exaggerated egos while women just go at it." Steele says as she lowers her shotgun. 

Steele concentrates on easing her Courser Chip to stand down. Turning she looks at Nick who embraces her in a tight hug. 

"Was...it..true? What you said about dying? Is that what you endured?" Nick says in a shaky voice as his body starts trembling.  
Re-equipping her shotgun, Steele gently takes both hands on Nick's face. “All except the fact that I fought my way back into life. I wasn't about to let Death win. Hell no. I've got too many things to do and people who I love to protect." Steele says as she kisses Nick and hugs him tight. 

Looking back at the remains of Kellogg, Steele takes the armor, magnum and notices something. “What the hell do we have here?” Steele says with disgust as she picks up a metallic object with several wires. "Hmm, this might prove useful Steele says. 

"Looks more like a piece of a brain...with wires coming out of it,” Nick says in a puzzled voice. 

"Oh! Check it out, Nick!" Steele says as she points to her Pip-Boy. “Cybernetic Brain Augmentor... Wait Cybernetic? Like Cybernetic implants? Then...he...was somewhat like...me?" A confused and concerned Steele replies. 

"Nothing like you, and never say that again Steele. You're nothing compared to that monster." Nick says defensively. 

"I know Nick. It's just unnerving that what the Institute did to Kellogg. They even did it to me, if not better than Kellogg!" Steele states. 

"Humph. Regardless let's get out of here." Nick says as he and Steele go up to a terminal locked door. Entering the codes to disable the turrets and open the door Steele and Nick walk out under a starry sky. Sighing Nick finally relaxes. "Thank God that's over with," Nick remarks. 

Until Steele's shouting breaks his thoughts.

"Holy shit Nick look at that! It's an airship!" Steele cries out. Looking up both of them stare in awe. Suddenly a voice emits from an intercom. 

"People of the Commonwealth. Do not interfere. Our intentions are peaceful. We are the Brotherhood of Steel." The mysterious voice says as the sky is filled with flying Vertibirds. 

Staring at the mechanical engineering marvel that would take to make a ship like that has Steele amazed. "I've so got to get onto that ship!" Steele calls out. Only to have her thoughts broken by Nick.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing," Nick says somberly. 

"Nick? What is it?" A worried Steele asks. 

"Flying that ship right into the heart of the Commonwealth. Mark my words, the Brotherhood is here to start a war." Nick says in a worried tone. 

"Okay that's twice now I've heard of this Brotherhood of Steel. Who or what are they?"  
A confused Steele asks. 

"An armored military faction that is here for their own rightful goals and purposes. Purposes that intend to rid the Commonwealth of non-human species." Nick says gravely. 

"Really now? Well, looks like as General of the Minutemen I'll need to talk to whoever is in charge of this Brotherhood of Steel." Steele remarks. "But that can wait another day. Let's go home, Nick." Steele says lovingly to her husband and partner. 

Hand in hand the two head towards home, towards Sanctuary. Though this new player has cast its shadow over the Commonwealth many things are in play. The question is: Who will rise? And who will fall?

*To Be Continued*


	35. The Adventures In Wonderland Part 1 Memories Of A Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves going down memory lane. But what happens when you're going through the memories of your husband's murder and kidnapper of your child? Steele and Nick transverse through Kellogg's memories hoping to get the answers they seek. Will they be successful? Follow the trail and find out.

Heart of Steele (35)  
The Adventures In Wonderland  
Part 1 Memories Of A Killer  
Matrix12   
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

 

On their way back to Sanctuary Hills, Steele and Nick decide to stop by Diamond City and give Piper an update on what's been going on these past few weeks. 

"So um... a murderer and a kidnapper gets his brains blown out by an avenging parent. (Sighs) be a great ending if we still didn't have the biggest mystery in the Commonwealth to solve." Piper replies after hearing what happened at Fort Hagen. 

"The location of the Institute," Steele says. 

"Yeah, like I still can't believe you were taken to the Institute and managed to escape. That like never happens!" Piper says while looking at Steele. 

"Well it did happen and I'm living proof!" Steele points to herself. 

"Gets his brains blown out. Huh, his brains. You know, we might not need the man at all," Nick replies. 

"Um say what again?" A confused Steele asks. 

"You talking crazy here Nick. Got a fault in the old subroutines?" An equally confused Piper states.

Looking at the two women Nick continues. "Look there's a place in Goodneighbor called the Memory Den. Relive the past, the moments in your mind as clear as the day it happened. If anyone can get a dead brain to sing it would be Dr. Amari. The mind behind the memory." Nick replies. 

"I hope you're right about this Nick," Steele remarks.

"Let's see... I guess we're going to need a piece of Kellogg's brain. Enough gray matter to bring to Dr. Amari and find out if this works."

“Jesus, Nick... Gross! Seriously?" A grossed out Piper says with a crinkle in her nose. 

"I know its grisly, but what choice do we have? We got no leads nothing, that old merc's brain just might have all the secrets we need to know." Nick explains to Steele and Piper.

"Hold on Nick. Remember that Cybernetic Brain Augmentor I picked up after I blew Kellogg's head off?" Steele says looking up at Nick. 

"You kept it?" Nick replies. 

Frowning Steele glares at Nick. “Since when do I NOT keep something." An annoyed Steele says arms crossed, boot tapping on the floor. 

"Um...never?" Nick says as he loosens up his shirt collar. 

"Uh oh someone's in big trouble." Piper catcalls at Nick who casts a glare at Piper. 

Deciding to end the suspense Steele casually flips her hair and takes a seat. "Good answer Nick," Steele replies. "As I was saying with that piece of Kellogg's brain you and I might of hit the jackpot. I suggest we get to Goodneighbor as soon as possible.”

Leaving Diamond City, Nick sees Steele Stimpaking herself. Frowning Nick stops Steele and places his hands on her arms. "Okay I know you've been hiding something from me and what you just did just proves my theory. Now, out with it." Nick. 

"Okay okay, you win. During the fight with Kellogg, I may have sustained several broken ribs from a well-placed kick." Steele says as she winces when she touches her left side.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Nick demands. 

“Cause we were kinda busy trying not to get ourselves killed that's why. Plus this isn't my first or last rodeo with broken ribs." Steele says. 

"But I need to know these things. Otherwise, how can I properly care for you?" Nick says with concern. 

"I'm sorry Nick. I just didn't want to add to our already huge to-do list." Steele replies. 

Hugging her, Nick replies lovingly. “Your happiness and well being take top priority. No matter what." Nick says as he nuzzles Steele's neck. "Come on I'm pretty sure the doc back at Sanctuary can help the matters," Nick says with encouragement. 

Finally returning to Sanctuary, Steele has her sides wrapped up and is given a dose of Med-X. At their house, Nick carefully wraps his arms around Steele. "Sleep well, my Love. We got a journey ahead of us." Nick says to Steele as the two drift off to sleep. Waking up early sunrise the two head out.

[2 Weeks Later]

Finally, Steele and Nick arrive at Goodneighbor. That's after getting lost in downtown Boston. 

"Swear if it's not Gunners or Raiders it's freaking Super Mutants! I'm telling ya, Nick, it wasn't this bad back in my day!" Steele rants as she walks up to the entrance of Goodneighbor. 

"If you say so," Nick replies as they walk the alleyways towards Rexford Hotel to rent a room. 

Afterward, they go straight to the memory den. "Well, well, well. Mister Valentine. And here I thought you walked on out on me." A blonde haired lady says to Nick in a flirtatious voice that immediately has Steele's attention. 

"I'd walk on out, but never on you Irma," Nick says in reply. 

"Humph. You big flirt. Amari is downstairs.” 

Walking downstairs Nick stops dead in his tracks when he sees a livid Steele. "You're so dead. Who the hell was that woman?! Hmm! I'm waiting, Mister Valentine." Steele says coldly.

"Who Irma? She's just an old friend Steele. Nothing to get all worked up." Nick says to a glaring Steele who is growling lowly. "Hold on. You're jealous over Irma?! Oh for heaven's sake you have nothing to worry about my Love. I'm with you and only you." Nick says soothingly to an agitated Steele. 

"I'm only going to say this once and only once. You belong to me. No one else. Understand? You're my Valentine." Steele says firmly. 

"In more ways than you can count,” Nick says in a low voice as he presses Steele against the wall and ravages her mouth. Moaning Steele enjoys the torment. "And just think there will be more later on,” Nick says in a smooth seductive voice that sends shivers of desire down Steele's back. 

Getting her composure both walk into another room where a thin tall dark haired woman was working.

"Dr. Amari?" Nick calls out. 

"Yes? I take it this isn't a social call?" Dr. Amari says as she looks at Steele and Nick. 

"You're the one that can extract memories from a brain right?" Steele asks.

"We need a memory dig Amari, but it's not gonna be easy. The perp, Kellogg is already cold dead on the floor." Nick replies. 

"Are you two mad!? Putting aside that you're asking me to defile a corpse, you do realize that the memory stimulators require intact LIVING brains to function?" An astonished Dr. Amari states. 

"Please, Nick told me you're the only one who can make this work." Steele pleads. 

"This dead brain had inside knowledge of the Institute, Amari. The biggest scientific secret of the Commonwealth. You need this Amari, and so do we." Nick firmly states. 

“(Sighs) fine I'll take a look, but no guarantees. Do you have it with you?" Amari asks. 

Flipping through her inventory Steele hands over the Cybernetic Brain Augmentor. "Here's what I could find," Steele says as she hands it to Amari. 

"What's this? This isn't a brain! This is... wait is that the hippocampus! And this thing attached to it. A neural interface?" A curious Amari replies.

"Those circuits look awfully familiar..." A dismal Nick says. 

"I'm not surprised. From what I've seen. All Institute technology has a similar architecture." Amari says while looking at the wires and brain part. 

"Go on, doctor," Steele replies. 

"Mister Valentine is an older generation Synth. But, Institute technology being what it is... The brain implant could fit him. But that's taking an incredible risk. We're talking about wiring something to his brain." Amari says gravely. 

"What?! Nick! Are you sure you want to do this?! I'd never hold it against you if you said no." Steele replies. 

Walking up to Steele, Nick gently holds onto Steele's hands. "Don't worry about me. A kid's life is on the line. I promised you we get your son back. Now I'm not stepping back on my word. Alright now let's do this." Nick replies. 

"Whenever you're ready Mister Valentine. Just sit down on that chair."  
Amari points out. 

Placing a hand on Amari's shoulder firmly Steele leans in. "If anything even remotely looks wrong you pull him out. Got it?" Steele whispers strictly. 

"If I start cackling like an old grizzled mercenary, pull me out okay?" Nick replies.  
“Let's see here... I need you to keep talking to me Mister Valentine. Any slight change in your cognitive functions could be dire. Are you...feeling any different?" Amari asks with concern. 

"There's a lot of flashes...static...I can't make sense of any of it Doc." A frustrated Nick states. 

"Pull him out now!" Steele demands. 

"That's what I was afraid of. The mnemonic impressions are encoded. It appears the Institute has one last fail safe. There's a lock on the memories in the implant." Amari explains to Steele and Nick. 

"What about me Doc?" Steele asks. 

"What do you mean?" A confused Amari asks. 

"I have Cybernetic Implants and a Courser Chip inside my brain. Perhaps we can try it on me?" Steele suggests. 

“Cybernetic Implants!? And a Courser Chip?! Where on earth did you obtain such technology?" An astonished Amari stares at Steele. 

"I got shot in the head with a Gamma Gun. I was dying Doc. The Institute took me in and implanted all that technology and God knows what else in order to save me. Let's just say they knew what they were doing." Steele replies 

"Then this might work. The encryption code is too strong for a single mind, but what if we use two? We load both you and Mister Valentine into the memory loungers. Run your cognitive functions into a parallel. He'll act as the host while your consciousness drives through whatever memories we can find." Amari explains to Steele and Nick. 

"Alright let's get started. The sooner the better." Steele mutters. 

"Just sit down over there and... keep your fingers crossed," Amari says. 

"See you on the side," Nick replies as he sits in the lounging chair with Steele following suit. 

Having the chair close shut, Steele stares at a tv screen. "Initiating brain wave migration between the transplant and the host. Mnemonic activity coming from the transplant! It's degenerate, but it's there! We're going to load you into the strongest memories we can find. They might not be stable. Just hold on!" Amari calls out as a flash of white light fills her vision.

"Can you hear me? Ah, good. The simulation appears to be working although the memories are quite fragmentary." Amari replies. 

Looking around Steele sees what appears to be nerve like clusters. "Huh, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto," Steele says to herself as she looks around. 

"Where's this Kansas? And who the hell is Toto?" A confused Nick asks. 

Turning around Steele comes face to face with Nick. "Nick!? What are you doing here!?" A startled Steele exclaims. 

"How the hell should I know?" An equally confused Nick replies. 

"Wait...is that Mister Valentine I'm hearing?" Amari asks. 

"In the flesh...well whatever we are." Nick shrugs his shoulders. 

"This is impossible. How can you be the host yet have your consciousness be separated?" Amari states. 

"Could it be that my cybernetic brain took over as host thus allowing Nick's conscious to be here with mine?" Steele asks Amari.

"That...is a possibility. One I would never thought possible. Yet I have never dealt with such a complex brain as yours Miss Steele." Amari replies.

“Anyway, I'll try to step you two through the intact memories, and hope we find one that gives us some clue to the Institute's location. There. This is the earliest intact memory I can find." Amari says. 

Cautiously Steele and Nick walk along the nerve like pathway till they come up to a scene of a little boy sitting on a bed with his mom sitting next to him listening to the radio. Suddenly a loud male voice breaks the moment. 

"Turn down that goddamn radio! I'm trying to sleep!" The unknown male yells. 

"Remember, you two are experiencing these memories as Kellogg. This may prove disorienting at first." Amari warns.

*** 

"Humph what a joke." Kellogg's mother utters. 

"What's it mean mom?" Kellogg asks. 

"Nothing Connie. People like to talk and hope someone else is going to keep them safe." Kellogg's mom replies. 

"Teacher at school said the NCR would bring back the good old days. Like before the big war." Kellogg says. 

"Don't you listen to that twaddle. I'm going to stop sending you if that's what they're teaching you." Kellogg's mom retorts. 

"I'm going out!....Where the fuck did you put my boots!?" A male voice shouts. 

"Listen to me, Connie. You take this gun. You're old enough. You're the man of the family now. It's your job to protect us. Your father is useless. But you won't turn out like him. You're a good boy, and all that on the radio, all useless talk. The only thing that will protect you in this world is that gun in your hand." Kellogg's mom replies. 

 

("I was such a dummy back then. What did I know about how the world worked? I think now she wanted me to kill him. I should have. Instead, I ended up running away. I told myself I wanted to find somewhere out there from under the thumb of the NCR and all their rules. But, really, I was running from the guilt of not protecting her from Dad. Doesn't matter now though. But, Mom knew how it was. She wasn't soft but she loved me in her way. And she protected me from Dad. That cost her a few more beatings. I never knew what happened to her after I left. I didn't want to know. Not then. Dad was either drunk or not around. I guess he must have had ran with one of the Raider gangs, but I never really knew what he did. Didn't know why Mom was with him. Maybe at one point in his life, he wasn't a complete asshole.") Kellogg's self-conscious thinks. 

"I will mom I promise I won't let you down," Kellogg says. 

"You've always been my good boy.”

***

"This doesn't appear to be what we're looking for. Try that one." Amari replies. 

"Worth a shot," Nick says. 

"Then onward we go," Steele remarks.

***

Walking they come up to a man, a woman, and a baby.

("The thing about happiness is that you only know you had it when it's gone. I mean you may think to yourself that you're happy. But you don't really believe it. You focus on the petty bullshit, or the next job, or whatever. It's only looking back by comparison with what comes after, that you really understand that's what happiness felt like.") Kellogg's self-conscious says. 

"It's going to be fine. You'll see." Kellogg replies. 

("It was the worse thing that happened to her. If she never met me, she'd have stayed in the HUB maybe hooked up with a guy who didn't kill for a living. Probably been happier than she was with me. Almost certainly lived longer.") Kellogg's self-conscious says. 

"But we don't know anybody here, and now with a baby," Sarah says. 

("Whatever made me think a guy like me should have a daughter... I never deserved her. Not one second.") Kellogg's self-conscious states.

"Come on Sarah, you got to give it a chance. I've finally got steady work with a good outfit. Nothing like that in the NCR these days. Kellogg replies. 

"I'm not saying this is a mistake. I'm just... Are you sure those guys know what they're doing? They seem kind of green." Sarah responds worriedly.

"I know. But that's where I come in. Just wait. In a couple of years, I'll be running my own crew, as soon as I make the connections I need. Then I can give you anything you want. And little Mary too." Kellogg says. 

"I never worried about you before. Must be my mother instincts kicking in. Who knew I had those huh?" Sarah says playfully. 

"Come on, you're great with her. And you don't need to worry about me. Most of it's just running security for the Shi. A lot of standing around and looking tough." Kellogg remarks. 

("I thought San Francisco was my chance to start fresh. I was the hot shit, the gunslinger from the HUB, rolling into town with the world at my feet.") Kellogg's self-conscious replies. 

***

"Let's keep looking... I'll connect you to the next intact memory." Amari says. 

Steele was shaking with anger. "Kellogg had a child of his own?! If he was a true parent then he should have not taken my baby away from me!" An enraged Steele shouts.   
Gently Nick comes and embraces Steele. His presence having a calming effect on her. “I'm not sure Love. I've seen this world make monsters out of men. Let's keep on going. Together.”

*** 

("Everyone knew I was the one who shot Valdez, and I could write my own ticket to any outfit in town. It all worked out pretty damn good for a while.") Kellogg’s consciousness says. 

Steele and Nick come up to a scene with an armed Kellogg walking down a long hallway and kicking the door in. 

"How did you think this was going to end Kellogg? (Laughter) You thought you could just fuck with us, and we wouldn't fuck with you? Just so you know - they died like dogs. And you weren't there to protect." A cold malicious unknown voice taunts Kellogg.

*** 

"I've found another memory to try. I'll connect you.”

***

The path leads to a bar with two gentlemen plus Kellogg who's already sitting down. 

"Mind if we... sit down?" The wastelanders ask. 

"Suit yourself," Kellogg replies. 

"So, uh, I hear you take care of people's problems. Is that right?" The wastelander asks. 

"If you pay me." Kellogg states. 

"Oh, well pay you. And you'll do this all by yourself?" The wastelanders reply. 

"That's right," Kellogg says nonchalantly. 

"We pay you when the job's done." The wastelanders say. 

("I didn't care where I was going. Ended up mostly wandering east. Getting as far away from San Francisco as I could.") Kellogg's self-conscious remarks.

*** 

"Well, seems to be getting closer. Try the next one." Amari replies. 

***

Kellogg stands in front of an Institute agent with three Gen 1 Synths at her side. 

"Mr. Kellogg. I'm glad you decided to meet with me." The agent states. 

"So, you're from the Institute... I wanted to see for myself if you really existed." Kellogg says as he looks her over. 

("You hear all sorts of rumors about the Institute, but I figured they were just a convenient bogeyman for anything bad that ever happened. They were real alright. But they didn't know anything about operating on the surface. Relied on their Synths for everything. They had resources I needed. Turned into a permanent arrangement, which suited me just fine.") Kellogg's self-conscious replies.

 

"We do as you see." The agent states. 

"What do you want?" Kellogg asks. 

"It's come to my attention that you've been rather disruptive of our operations lately. This must stop." The agent replies firmly. 

"I do what you pay me to do. If that's a problem for you, I can see only one way out." Kellogg says darkly. 

"And what's that Mr. Kellogg? The agent says with a smirk. "If I'm working for you, there's no more problems. From what I know and hear, you can afford me." Kellogg says in a matter of fact tone. 

"I don't think you fully understand the situation you're in." The agent replies firmly. 

"I think I do," Kellogg replies. 

"Very well. B7-48 initiate." The agent orders her Synths to attack. 

Kellogg explodes into action. Grabs one Synth and uses it as a shield as he shoots the other two Synths down. 

("I finally ended up in the Commonwealth. I kind of ran out of road, plus I'd come to terms with life. I wasn't going to be stupid enough to get mixed up with caring about other people again. It was just me against the world. And the world had it coming.") Kellogg's self-conscious says. 

"Impressive. We may have something to talk about after all." The agent replies with a smile.

***

"Getting warmer. One of these has got to tell us something. We're running out of brain here...uh... ah, there's one that looks mostly intact. Connecting now. 

***

The Vault 111 Cryo Chambers with Kellogg along with several scientists appear. 

"Oh no...God no! Not again!" Steele cries out in anguish as a helpless Nick could only watch as the memory continues. 

"Manual override initiated. Cryogenic Stasis suspended." The Vault Computer repeats. 

(I was now the Institute's main operator in the Commonwealth. If they needed something done, they came to me. It wasn't usual for anybody from the Institute to come along on a mission. So this one stood out. I didn't know then who it was we were grabbing from the Vault. Of course, neither did they. Sort of.)

"Vault computers are still working. That's good. Checking through logs. Hopefully, it's all there." An Institute scientist replies as he works on the terminal.

("Even then I knew it was a mistake leaving her alive. I understood that kind of revenge, no one better. But I was cocky enough to assume I could handle some soft prewar Vault dweller, even she somehow got thawed out. At least I know those Institute bastards will soon get what's coming to them too. If she could take me out, they won't be able to hide from her too long. I'm glad I didn't have to kill the kid. I'm not saying I haven't done it, but I never liked to. But it was better this way. Better than taking his kid and leaving him alive.") Kellogg's self-conscious states. 

"Just find it," Kellogg ordered. 

"Pod C6. Down the hall near the end." The scientist replies. 

("Those eggheads never liked taking orders from a dirty contaminated degenerate like me. But, they needed me, and I made sure they knew it.") Kellogg's self-conscious replies. 

"This one here." The scientist points out. 

"Open it." Kellogg states. 

(Coughing) "Is it over? Are we okay?" A disoriented Nate asks. 

"Come here now." A scientist says as she reaches for Shaun. 

"No, wait. No, I've got him!" Nate exclaims. 

"Let the boy go. I'm only gonna tell you once!" Kellogg threatens Nate. 

"I'm not giving you Shaun!" Nate yells. 

Kellogg aims his gun and pulls the trigger. 

"Goddammit! Get the kid out of here! And let's go. At least we still have the backup..." Kellogg says as he looks at the cryo-trapped Steele. 

"Cryogenic sequence reinitialized." The Vault computer responds. 

("I never knew why we didn't refreeze the rest of them, but we had our orders. I guess the old man didn't want so many loose ends. Too bad he left alive the one person he shouldn't have.") Kellogg's self-conscious says.

***

"I'm...uh... I'm sorry you had to go through that again. I've found another memory. Whenever you're ready." Amari somberly replies. 

On her hands and knees, Steele couldn't stop the tears from flowing as deep sobs wracked her body. Kneeling and gathering her into his arms Nick gently strokes her hair while her sobbing was like a stab from a sharp knife. 

"It's okay Steele. I'm right here." Nick says soothingly to a distressed Steele. 

Sniffing Steele wraps her arms around tightly Nick. "He fought to the very end." Steele softly says. 

"Yes, he did. He fought to protect those he loved. A true hero till the end." Nick says honestly. 

Looking up at her other half of her soul Steele brushes away her tears and smiles at Nick and kisses his lips lightly. 

"I'll thank you properly when we're done with this whole charade," Steele says with a wink. 

***

Standing up the two prepare for the next memory. Walking along the trail of nerves, the two come up to Kellogg sitting in a chair cleaning his gun while Shaun was sitting on the floor looking at comic books. 

"Is that your son?" 

“Well yes, he is in a sense,” Steele replies. 

"Oh? How so?" A curious Nick implies. 

“When I was in the Institute I learned several things. The leader of the Institute is called Father. And he's my actual son Nick. Not the infant you and I were looking for." Steele replies. 

"What!? How the hell is that possible?" A startled Nick exclaims. 

"What I thought was ten years when Kellogg invaded my Vault was actually sixty years. My own son is the one responsible for everything the Institute has done since." Steele says sadly. 

"And the boy?" Nick encourages Steele on. 

"He's also my son. A Synth created from the very genes of Shaun. Let's say our first meeting was a disaster. But I plan on returning to the Institute and taking him back with me. Where I can show him a true mother's love." Steele says with determination. 

Kissing her, Nick squeezes Steele into a tight hug. "This is why I love you. You know that?" Nick says playfully.

"Now, let's proceed with the memory," Amari replies. 

("It wasn't my idea to settle down with the kid in the middle of Diamond City. I thought it was a terrible idea actually. But it was the old man's pet project, so here we were. Me and the kid like a happy little family. I ended up kind of liking it. A reminder of what my life might have been if things had turned out differently. But there's no going back. I knew it was just temporarily and it would be back to normal business before too long.)

Walking in through the door is a Courser. 

"Ehh?! That's X6-88! That asshole was involved with Kellogg too?! Although I'm not surprised." Steele grumbles. 

"Him... that's the man who took you away from me...". Nick growls darkly. 

"Huh? Really?" A surprised Steele states. 

"Kellogg." X6-88 states. 

"One of these days you're going to get you head blown off, just barging in here like that," Kellogg replies. 

“Minimizing my exposure to civilians is top priority." An unfazed X6-88 remarked. 

"Forget I said anything. So what's the big crisis this time?" Kellogg asks. 

"New orders for you. One of our scientists has left the Institute." X6-88 replies as he hands a file over to Kellogg. 

"Left as in..?" Kellogg asks. 

"He's gone rogue. Names Doctor Brian Virgil. We know he's hiding somewhere in the Glowing Sea.” X6-88 states. 

"Wow, some heads are going to roll for this capture. And return or just elimination?" Kellogg questions X6-88. 

"Elimination. He was working on highly classified programs." X6-88 bluntly states. 

"No kidding. One of the top BioScience boys? Damn. So, I take it you're taking the kid?" Kellogg asks. 

"Affirmative. Your only mission is to locate and eliminate Virgil." X6-88 instructs Kellogg. 

"You're taking me to my father?" Shaun asks. 

Looking down at the boy, X6-88 confirms Shaun's question. "Yes. Stand next to me and hold still. X6-88, ready to relay with Shaun." X6-88 replies. 

"Bye Mr. Kellogg! I hope to see you again sometime!" Shaun happily calls out as both him and X6-88 and teleported to the Institute. 

"Bye," Kellogg says to an empty room. 

The room fades out and Kellogg disappears. 

***

"Teleportation. Now it all makes sense. Nobody's found the entrance to the Institute because there is no entrance. Let me pull you both out of there. As soon as you're ready." Amari says. 

"Well I don't know about you but I'm so ready to leave this place," Steele replies. 

"That makes two of us. Shall we?" Nick replies.

 

As the two head out, with the secrets that have been revealed, what still remains hidden? Only time will tell.

*To Be Continued*


	36. The Adventures In Wonderland Part 2 Shattered Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the memories of Kellogg completed Steele and Nick are exiting the loungers. But a surprise visit from an old rival causes Steele to fade away and the Huntress to emerge. Now on the hunt who will stop Steele from making a fatal mistake?

Heart of Steele (36)  
The Adventures In Wonderland  
Part 2 Shattered Memories  
Matrix12  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

 

"Alright you two, all you have to do is look at that tv screen," Amari instructs Steele and Nick. 

"See you in a bit." Nick kisses Steele as he looks at the tv and disappears. Steele follows suit but suddenly the tv screen goes static then black. 

"Huh? The hell's going on?" A confused Steele says. The tv turns back on. 

"Hello, there my little puppet." A male voice greets Steele. 

(Gasps) "Xanatos!" Steele cries out in alarm. 

"I hope you have fun my little pet, as you kill everyone who stands in your way. ST-12 Destroyer Of All. Hah hah hah!" Xanatos laughs insanely. 

"No!!!" Steele tries to cover her ears, but it was too late. Steele felt her conscious fading and the Huntress emerging. 

Exiting out of the memory lounger, Steele is unsteady on her feet. 

"Slow movements, okay? I don't know what kind of side effects the procedure might have had. No one has ever...done this before. How do you feel?" Amari asks with concern. 

"Perfectly fine Doc. Though I can't say the same for you..." Steele says in a low voice. 

"I beg your pardon? Aah!" Amari cries out in pain when Steele hits the side of her head, falling to the floor unconscious. Nick is stunned by the sight. 

"Steele what are you doing?!" Nick demanded. 

Looking at Nick with her icy blue eyes Steele smiles. "Don't worry my Valentine your mine as well," Steele says with a purr. 

"Your eyes...shit! Steele fight it!” Nick calls out. 

"Sorry detective not this time," Steele says darkly as she plants a solid kick to Nick's chest sending him into a brick wall. The sudden jolt knocks Nick unconscious. "And now it's time to hunt," Steele says with a predatory smile.

Going up the stairs Steele is met by Irma. "So child did you find what you were looking for?" 

“Yes...yes we did. Now it's time for a little lesson today.” Steele says as she walks towards Irma. 

"And what lesson is that?" A confused Irma replies. 

Suddenly looming over Irma, Steele grabs her by her dress, bringing her close to Steele's face. "Nick is mine and belongs to me and only me. I catch wind of you flirting with him again and your body will never be found." Steele says coldly. Her eyes blazing with anger. Releasing a terrified Irma, she continues towards the exit. 

Walking outside, Steele scans the area and finds nothing of worth. Continuing her search for worthy prey she walks along the alleyways. After a short stroll, she runs into a group of Triggermen and an apparently murdered individual. 

"Shit! We've been spotted! Kill her boys!" The leader orders his men. 

Grinning, Steele uses her advanced speed to gain to upper hand. "Surprise gentlemen. Your day to die has come." Steele says as she brings out her INOXs and fires at the Triggermen. 

Each bullet hits a vital mark. Blowing the smoke away Steele continues on the prowl. Her Courser Chip demanding she eliminates all threats.

Her trail leads her to the Third Rail. Suddenly bits and pieces of memories cause Steele to pause. 

"This place...I know I have memories of this place...aah!" Steele cries out as her subconscious tries to overcome the Courser Chip, but it's no match. Shaking her head she walks on in. 

The smoky atmosphere is calm and soothing as Magnolia takes the stage by storm with her alluring voice. Walking down the stairs, Steele is calmed by Magnolia. Feeling the chip’s grip weaken Steele almost regains control of herself, until a hand grabs onto hers.

***

[WARNING! Incomplete System Shutdown: Rebooting in 3...2...1...]

Groaning Nick rubs his aching skull. "And here I thought having a metal skull would be beneficial." Nick utters as he slowly gets up, then it hits him. Steele's Courser Chip became fully activated and she attacked both him and Amari. 

Looking around he sees Amari getting up. "My goodness. Why did Steele attack me?" A visibly upset Amari states. 

"It wasn't just you Amari, she got me too. It’s that damn chip! She hasn't controlled it completely and now it's fully activated!" Nick swears. 

"What does that mean Mister Valentine?" A worried Amari asks. 

“Right now we basically have a full fledge Courser right here in Goodneighbor," Nick replies grimly. "I’ve got to find her before she kills an innocent person!” Nick says as he takes off running. 

Going outside, Nick starts frantically thinking on where Steele could possibly be, only to be startled by Hancock slapping his shoulder. "Well! Well! If it isn't Circuitboard! And where's my little Empress? Hmm?" Hancock quizzes playfully. Only to have a wrathful Nick turn on him. 

"Hancock you idiot! Don't do that unless you want to get shot!" Nick growls angrily. 

"Whoa! What's got your circuits in a twist?!" Hancock retorts, his black eyes flashing. 

"You haven't seen Steele by chance now have you?" Nick asks Hancock. 

"Seen her?! Hell I didn't even know the two of you were in town! Why? Got personal issues going on..." 

"Hancock... ". Nick warns him. 

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh! Don't rip my ass will ya!" Hancock grumbles at Nick. 

The feminine voice of Fahrenheit enters the fray. "Why are you looking for Steele, Valentine? Isn't she usually by your side?" Fahrenheit quizzes Nick. 

"Usually she is but right now we got bigger issues," Nick replies.

"You've got to be bullshitting me, or I've taken way too much. The Institute? Steele was taken to the Institute had them plant a chip into her brain that makes her go all psycho, and then she escapes?! Damn that woman of yours has some balls!" Hancock compliments. "Yet, all funny business aside Nick, is she a threat to my city?" Hancock asks Nick. 

"I..I can't tell you the answer John because I don't know," Nick says. "But I got to find her and somehow get her under control," Nick says worriedly. 

"I'll inform the Neighborhood Watch to keep an eye out while you boys do the footwork." Fahrenheit orders the two. 

"Aahh...ain't she the best?" Hancock says about Fahrenheit, his lover and second in command. 

"Less talking more walking," Nick says as he grabs Hancock and drags him with him.

***

Looking at the individual who grabbed her hand, she recognized him as none other than Marowski. 

"Well, well, well what do we have here. A beautiful woman here all by her lonesome. Come over here woman and I'll make it worth your while.” 

Curling her lip in disgust Steele whips her hand out of Marowski's grasp. "Sorry but your not my type. So back off loser." Steele says coldly. 

As she starts walking further into the crowd, she is grabbed again. 

"You little bitch! I'll teach you some respect!” Marowski snarls. 

Her icy blue eyes flashed with excitement as a slow grin formed on her face ready to take this threat head on. With her free hand, Steele latches onto Marowski's hand and firmly squeezes. Feeling bones break and his scream of pain only enthralls her more. Grabbing Marowski by his shirt, Steele flings him across the room, smashing him into a table.

Caps, cards, and bottles of beer flew in all directions. The angry patrons demanded retribution. Several others sensing an oncoming fight either get out of the way, betting who the winner be or standing up and preparing for a fight. 

"You fucking bitch!” Stan Slavin shouts as he grabs Steele from behind. 

Growling Steele brings her head back smashing it into Stan's face. Letting out a howl of pain at his broken nose, Steele turns to face an eager and ready group of drifters and scavengers. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dance!" Steele cries out with glee. 

The fight was on! 

Dodging and weaving, Steele starts throwing punches and kicks at anyone nearby, while the ones outside of the fight cheered and rooted the fighters on. Circling her, a drifter brings out a machete. 

“Let's see you play with the big boys now!" The drifter replies with a cocky smirk. 

Smiling even more, Steele brings out the sacrificial blade, Kremvh's Tooth. It's gleaming and jagged serrated blade makes the other guys ‘knife’ look like a joke. Turning pale, the drifter drops his machete and runs away into the crowd.

Just as ‘The Huntress’ was about to pursue her prey, a cry from the stage interrupts Steele. 

"Steele! What on earth are you doing?!" 

Stopping Steele to look at Magnolia. The memories of their meeting and being captured flood Steele's mind. Faltering she grabs her head in pain. 

"Alright! That's enough show's over!" Magnolia shouts. "Ham! Be a darling and get these people out of here.” 

"Ok, folks you heard the lady!" Ham growls as he pops and cracks his knuckles. 

Dispersing, the winners and losers make their way out. Carefully walking towards Steele is a worried Magnolia. "What's wrong hon? Do you need a doctor?" Only to be stopped by Steele pointing her blade a Magnolia. 

"Stay back! I'm not who you think I am!" Steele grits her teeth as her icy blue eyes blaze at Magnolia. 

Making a 180, Steele runs away. Her head was pounding, and the urge to kill was growing stronger by the minute. Running outside she was panting and sweating. Suddenly she bends over as her head sears with agony. Straightening up, Steele screams in anguish. 

A couple of blocks away, Nick and Hancock take off running towards the screaming. 

Feeling calmness flow through her, Steele pulls out her INOXs. Aiming at a random person walking by, Steele shoots them. Crying out the ghoul goes down. Alarmed by what happened, several others stand up and rush to the ghoul only to get gunned down by Steele. 

"Holy shit! That woman's gone crazy! Run everyone run!" A bystander shouts as people started running for their lives. 

Turning around a corner while dodging fleeing people, Nick and Hancock come to a stop when they see Steele with her guns out and the victims she's gunned down.

"What the...?! Steele damn you!" Hancock angrily shouts at Steele.

All the while, Nick calmly walks towards Steele. "It's okay, Steele it's me," Nick says soothingly at Steele who turns and looks at Nick blankly. 

"You are a threat to be terminated," Steele says coldly. As she raises her gun at Nick's head. 

"Sorry Nick, but I have to put her down," Hancock says grimly as he brings his double-barreled shotgun at the ready, only to be blinded by a bright bluish white light. 

"Target located." X6-88 states. 

"What the?! Who the hell are you!?" A startled Hancock cries in alarm. 

"YOU!!!” Nick rages at the Courser. Pointing his gun at X6-88, Nick grits his teeth, his golden yellow eyes blazing with hatred. "You're not taking Steele!" Nick shouts at X6-88. 

"Negative ‘Unit’. That is not Father's wish. Steele: 'ST-12.' Courser chip Recall Code: 'Orion'." X6-88 states in monotone. 

Letting out a cry Steele drops her guns and falls unconscious, caught by Nick before she hits the ground.He holds her tightly and protectively to his chest. His eyes never leaving X6-88. 

"Hmm, I would say I am quite impressed with what she has done," X6-88 replies as he looks around. 

"Shut up you bastard!!!" Nick yells at the Courser. 

"I shall leave madam Steele in your protection ‘Unit’ for now," X6-88 replies in a manner that gets Nick's coolant boiling. "This is X6-88 ready to relay back.” 

In a flash of light, he was gone.

With the threat to Steele gone, Nick frantically checks her over. 

"Will she be okay?" A concerned Hancock replied as he walks over towards Nick and an unconscious Steele. 

“I believe she will be. Hancock… I can't express the amount of sorrow and anguish Steele has caused.” 

"No need for any of that Valentine," Fahrenheit calls out. "It seems Steele shot non-vital areas, I suspect a full recovery from those she shot." Fahrenheit gives her report to Hancock. 

"Well, son of a bitch...she did have some control of the chip in the end after all.” A stunned Hancock replied.

Gently picking up Steele, Nick starts to walk to Hotel Rexford. "Yo Circuitboard. When Steele wakes up I want both of you in my office. No exceptions." Hancock tells Nick. 

"Only after I have tended to Steele's needs shall we see you," Nick replies firmly as he walks off.

Finally returning to their room, Nick gently places Steele into bed. He slides in right beside her holding her tightly against him. "Don't worry my beloved Steele. We'll get control over that Courser Chip in no time. You already did an excellent job of not killing those innocent people." Nick says as he strokes her hair and listens to Steele's light breathing. "Don't worry my Love. We'll deal with the aftermath tomorrow together." Nick replies as he kisses her cheek and enters into Stasis mode. 

What will Steele's consequences be for the next day? Only tomorrow will the choices be made clear. For will it be hope or fear?

*To Be Continued*


	37. The Adventures In Wonderland Part 3 Unforgettable Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When tragedy strikes or a disaster happens. We tend to remember those memories the most vivid. But it's time to rise from the ashes and make newer even better memories than that of the old. The question is. Can Steele do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby It's Just You  
> Lynda Carter/Fallout 4

Heart of Steele (37)  
The Adventures In Wonderland  
Part 3 Unforgettable Memories   
Matrix12   
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

 

Walking in with determination, Steele remembers losing control of her body. Only able to observe what her body is doing under the full control of the Courser Chip, where she was no more. Where the Huntress was in complete control. Steele watched in horror as the Huntress guns down those innocent bystanders. She starts screaming and banging against an invisible barrier when the Huntress points a gun a Nick. 

"No! No! No!!! Goddammit! Don't you fucking dare you damn bitch!" Steele screams in rage. 

Steele is caught off guard when X6-88 arrives, saying something, and suddenly she is in control of her body. The control is fleeting as the darkness of unconsciousness consumes her. 

Waking up, lying in a bed, Steele looks to her side and sees a worried Nick sitting at her bedside. 

"Nick?" Steele says softly. 

Instantly, he's beside her. 

"Steele? Thank goodness you're alright!” Nick hugs Steele in a tight embrace. 

"Nick...I've done terrible things." Steele barely gets out before she starts sobbing. "I killed them, Nick! I killed them!" she sobs as tears stream down her cheeks. "I murdered them in cold blood...!" she says in anguish. 

"No, you didn't Steele," Nick tells Steele firmly. 

"Eh? What do you mean? *sniffs* I shot them, Nick!" Steele shouts. 

"But only the non-vital areas. Everyone is expected to make a full recovery. So, in the end, you had control over your Courser Chip after all." Nick tells Steele with a small smile. 

"But what do I tell Hancock?! He's probably going to end our friendship and partnership.” Steele says with a tear in her eyes. 

"Now, now, we'll deal with Hancock together," Nick says as he brushes the tear away and kisses her on the cheek. 

“But what about the people? They're only going to remember me as some psycho gun wielding lady!" Sighing, Steele flops back onto the bed. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Nick says. 

"Oh, God. What did I do now?!" Steele cries out in dismay. 

"Well from what I've heard you put up one hell of a fight at the Third Rail, and unfortunately kinda trashed the place...". Nick says as he looks at a shocked Steele. 

"Oh my God...what will Magnolia think of me now?!" Steele flops a pillow on her face.

"Alright enough of the pity party," Nick says as he picks up the pillow from Steele. “Speaking of the devil, Hancock wants to meet with us." Nick said, firmly emphasizing ‘us’. 

"Well, guess it's time to face the music," Steele says sadly, her shoulders slumping. 

Walking out of the Rexford Hotel Steele notices that Marowski and his assistant weren't present in his office, then stops when memories of Marowski grabbing onto her comes to mind. 

"Marowski, I met him at the Third Rail," Steele says. 

"What? You did?!" Nick says in a low growl, knowing what kind of man Marowski is. Just the thought of him being anywhere near Steele has his coolant boiling. 

Stopping Nick faces Steele and looks her in the eyes. “He didn't touch you or hurt you in any way did he?" Nick says firmly. His golden yellow eyes flaring. 

"No.. quite the opposite. I ended up throwing him onto a table. From what I remember."  
Steele says as she rubs her head. 

"Really now? Well then never mind. Asshole probably deserved it." Nick says with a smug.

Walking up the spiral stairs to Hancock's office, Steele can start feeling the apprehensive atmosphere. They arrive at the door. 

"Boss is waiting on you two." One of the Neighborhood Watch members proclaims. 

Opening the door, Steele is met by both Hancock and Fahrenheit. 

"So Steele, want to give a clue to what went down last night?" Hancock asks. 

"Before I exited the memory lounger, I was encountered by Dr. Xanatos," Steele replies. 

"Dr. Xanatos?" Nick and Hancock ask in unison. 

"He was a scientist for the BioScience Department in the Institute. He experimented on my Courser Chip...". Steele says in a low voice. 

"Experimented in how?" A concerned Nick asks. 

“He would say a code to activate it. I only remember fighting another person... then darkness. Before I was to leave, I saw Dr. Xanatos and he activated my Courser Chip. The rest… well, we all know what happened." Steele replies.

“Wait a minute. You're saying the Institute up and kidnapped you and messed with your head?" Hancock states in confusion. 

"No. That's not what happened at all." Steele says firmly. “I was fighting one of the Institute's Coursers, their elite fighters, Z2-47. I was actually holding my own until he shot me in the head with a gamma gun...". Steele closes her eyes as she remembers the agonizing pain. 

"I was dying Hancock, so the Institute took me and saved me. And by saving I mean planting hardware, including this damn Chip in my brain, and then some. It's weird to describe it guys but, it feels like there's someone else in my subconscious that takes control when the Courser Chip is activated." Steele says glumly. 

"So you now have an alter ego now correct?" Fahrenheit asks. 

"Pretty much I'm guessing," Steele replies back. "But I'm going to get control over this Courser Chip no matter what. I refuse to allow what happened to occur again." Steele says with determination. 

“That being said, what is my punishment for the crimes I did against your city Hancock?" Steele questions firmly. 

Looking at Steele with his black eyes Hancock takes a long drag off his cigarette. 

"Absolutely nothing Steele," Hancock replies with a shrug of his shoulders as he just shakes the matter off. 

"What?! How can you just say that!? Look at what I did?! I shot innocent people and I ruined the Third Rail!" Steele protests. 

"Yeah, and were you in control of your actions at the time? I think not. Hell anyone in you case is lucky to not lose it completely." Hancock replies. "So as Mayor of Goodneighbor you're cleared of any charges. Anyone who gives you trouble, just send them my way and I'll straighten them out real quick." Hancock says darkly.

"So that means our friendship is still there?" Steele says in a choked up voice. 

"Still there?! The Hell you talking about Empress?! Our friendship is going strong!" Hancock grabs Steele and hugs her tightly. Although a little too tightly in Nick's and Fahrenheit's eyes. 

Gently grabbing ahold of Steele, and putting a protective and possessive arm around her, Nick looks at Hancock with glowing yellow eyes that clearly stated ownership of Steele. Fahrenheit smacks Hancock on the back of the head. 

"Alright, Love what's the plan?" Nick asks Steele as he embraces her in a warm hug. 

Sighing Steele wraps her arms around Nick, feeling loved and protected. "I want to go see Magnolia and apologize to her personally," she replies looking up at Nick's beautiful face. 

"Done and done my beloved," Nick says warmly. "We can catch her in the morning. Sound okay?" Nick asks. 

Smiling up at Nick, Steele replies "Sounds great."

The next day comes bright and early. Snuggled next to Steele, Nick exits out of Stasis Mode and looks at his beloved wife snuggled right up against him. 

Kissing her softly Nick whispers, "Good morning my beloved." 

Gently stirring awake, Steele looks up at Nick. "Morning you," she says with a smile. 

"You ready to go visit Magnolia for a while?" Nick asks as he and Steele get dressed. 

"Yeah, better get it over sooner than later," Steele says with a frown. 

"You going to be okay? Or do I need to come with you?" A worried Nick asks. 

"No… no, I'll be fine Nick." Steele walks up to Nick and kisses him. "But, thank you," Steele says with a smile. 

"Anytime, anywhere Love," Nick replies with a smile.

Walking downstairs to the Third Rail Steele is met up with a disgruntled Whitechapel Charlie.   
"Oh, it's you again. Coming here to trash the place again hmm?" Whitechapel Charlie queries spitefully. 

Looking around, Steele is horrified at what she sees. 

"Good God! Did I do all this?!" Steele exclaims. 

"Most of it was yours, the rest was the other sods fighting. You wrecked my precious bar, lass. I ought to make you pay for the repairs, but looks like the boss has already accommodated for that." Whitechapel Charlie implies. 

"Hey, look, I'm sorry I busted up your bar. Let's say I wasn't myself last night." Steele states.   
Looking around Steele leans in closer to Whitechapel Charlie. "Between you, me and the fencepost, did I win the fight?" Steele asks. 

"Hah! Hah! Woman, you have no idea how many caps were lost and won that night." Whitechapel Charlie replies. 

Smiling just a bit, Steele turns around and sees Magnolia sitting at an undamaged table. 

"Hel.. hello Magnolia," Steele says reluctantly as she slowly approaches her. 

"Well hello, dear. I sure hope you're better from last night." Magnolia replies. 

"Yeah about that... let me explain what happened. If you wouldn't mind." Steele says. 

"Of course you may, please have a seat. Charlie? Be a dear and bring two teas please." Magnolia says. 

Coming around, Whitechapel Charlie brings two saucers with tea cups to them. Steele could only stare, astonished at what she's seeing. 

"Oh. My. God." Steele says mouth agape. 

"Oi, you. You mention this to anyone....". Whitechapel Charlie starts to say when Steele raises her hands in good gesture. 

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul. Not that they would believe me in the first place." Steele says. 

Drinking their tea Steele tells Magnolia everything. About fighting the Courser, getting shot and lying there dying. Waking up in the Institute. Meeting Father. About Dr. Xanatos and his experiments on her Courser Chip. Her fateful meeting with Liam and how he sacrificed himself to teleport Dr. Li and herself out of the Institute.  
A pale Magnolia stares at Steele. 

"My word, what a terrible tragedy you went through. You poor thing." Magnolia says as she hugs Steele. 

“Last night I pointed my blade at you because I truly wasn't myself. It was the Courser Chip that did all of this.” Steele waved her hand towards the bar, being slowly repaired by Charlie and co. 

“But like I've told everyone. One day I'm going to master and control this chip. But what has been the most damaging is the memories I have of this place. Now I only remember chaos and destruction." Steele says sadly. 

"Oh, none of that now. You just gotta make better memories." Magnolia replies, giving Steele a hug.

"How... how can I possibly make any better memories when all of this is my fault?" Steele asks in a quivering voice.

"Come with me hon. I have an idea.”

Sitting quietly on a long sofa, Steele looks around Magnolia's room. Having a small bed with shelves packed with memorabilia, a folded privacy screen, a large vanity and a massive closet jammed packed with clothes and shoes. 

"Good lord! You can put Fallon's Basement to shame!" Steele exclaims, looking at everything in awe. 

"Now, pick your choice," Magnolia says, nudging her closer to the closet. 

"What!? I don't know anything about dresses or fancy shoes!" Steele proclaims, looking from one part of the closet to the next. 

"Come now, surely you've worn a dress?" A puzzled Magnolia asks seeing a shrugging Steele. 

"Ju...just my wedding dress. That was it! Otherwise, it was shirts, pants, and boots for me!" Steele says while blushing. 

"Oh... well, we will have to just start today, cause darling I have plans for you and they don't involve that blue suit of yours!" Magnolia says firmly. "Now let's see what suits you, my dear...". Magnolia says with a smile.

For the next several days, Steele has been going to the Third Rail in the morning and returning late in the evening. Despite Nick's pestering, Steele was remaining tight-lipped. 

"And no investigating buster. You'll find out soon." Steele warns Nick. 

Up in the State House, Nick was visiting with Hancock when a knock comes at the door. Bidding entry was a messenger from Whitechapel Charlie. 

“The Third Rail repairs are complete but want a final look down.” 

"Why the hell do they want my opinion? As long as it's all in one piece I could really give a damn." A confused Hancock asks. 

"Maybe it's because you own it, Hancock." Fahrenheit shakes her head along with Nick. 

"I suggest we get down there. With the repairs completed the place will be bursting at the seams with people.” 

The three head towards the Third Rail. And true enough it was already packed. Meandering around humans and ghouls, the three finally get downstairs. Looking around Hancock doesn't notice anything in particular. 

"What the hell Charlie?!" Hancock retorts. 

"Easy Boss just take a seat and you'll see the new modifications." Whitechapel Charlie explains to an impatient Hancock. 

"Well... guess we got no other choice," Hancock says, lighting up a cigarette. 

Looking around anxiously, Nick was unable to find Steele. 

"Don't worry Circuitboard! She'll show up, just you wait!" Hancock replies cheerfully. 

"I suppose you're right...". Nick replies as he reaches for a cigarette to light up. 

"Holy shit," Hancock replies.

Looking up Nick drops his cigarette. Unbelievable. Standing on stage, wearing a sequin violet dress with her hair done, and even wearing makeup, was Steele along with Magnolia. The sight alone was enough to get his coolant pumping but when he heard her voice, he was highly aroused. With the harmony of Steele's soprano voice and Magnolia's lower mezzo-soprano voice, the duet sing for the crowd:

***

‘Like an earthquake, starting to roll  
I felt my world shake, out of control  
Like a world war starting to brew  
Baby, it's just you.’

‘Like a cyclone, wild and extreme  
I got my mind blown, stalking your dreams  
Waking up without a clue  
Cause baby, it's just you.’

‘You leave me breathless, weak in the knees  
I'm feeling reckless, pardon me, please  
The fallout's blowing through  
But baby, it's just you.’

‘Help me, help me, rescue my heart  
Save me, save me, from falling apart  
Take me, take me, baby I'm sure  
You've got the power, you've got the cure.’

‘Like a train wreck, jumping the track  
Or a card deck, missing a jack  
What's the queen of hearts to do?  
Cause baby, it's just you.’

‘Help me, help me, rescue my heart  
Save me, save me, from falling apart  
Take me, take me, baby I'm sure  
You've got the power, you've got the cure.’

‘Like a mushroom cloud in the sky  
I felt my world stop, waving goodbye  
Radiating through and through  
Baby, it's just you.’

‘Radiating through and through  
Oh, baby, it's just  
Baby, it's just  
Baby it's just you.’

***

At first, there was silence, then everyone was cheering at once. 

"Holy shit! Damn, your woman can sing Nick!" Hancock says as he claps Nick on the back. 

Walking through the crowd Nick sees Steele up close. 

*Whistles*

"Now I know a doll when I see one, and this one is all mine. Wonderful performance both of you." Nick replies in a low heated voice that has Steele becoming moist with need. 

For the rest of the evening, everyone was in good spirits. With Magnolia back on stage, the mood in Goodneighbor was swell, except for a certain couple. The beat of Magnolia's music only added to the throbbing pressure Steele could feel in her feminine core. Looking at Nick, she noticed that he was having the same issues. 

Finally after Magnolia takes a break the two decide to make a break for it. While her high heels clicked on the cobblestoned street in the back alley, Nick pins Steele to a wall and claims Steele's mouth. His tongue plunging into her hot mouth while she duels it with hers. Scooping her up, Nick sits her down on a stack of pallets. 

Slipping Steele's arms through the dress straps has her plump breasts expose. Latching onto a nipple, Nick starts sucking and nibbling while his other hand twists and tugs the other breasts peak. Gasping out loud, Steele feels exhilarated. Looking up in a warning, she covers her mouth. 

Nick lifts the hems of her dress and exposes her wet dripping sex. Smiling, he takes long slow laps with his tongue against her wet folds. Gasping out loud, Steele grabs onto the back of Nick's head as her hips slowly start bucking into Nick's hot mouth. 

"Ni...Nick, I'm almost there." Steele whispers out as she feels the pressure building. 

"Oh? Really now?" Nick says as he stands up and stares at Steele as he inserts his long thick fingers into her wet juicy sex. 

"Ah! More Nick! I want more!" 

Steele tries her best not to shout as Nick starts thrusting his fingers at a rapid pace. The fact they were having sex out in public with the chance of getting caught only arouses Steele even more, her liquid cream coating Nick's fingers. 

*Gasps* “Nick!” Steele cries out. 

Clamping his mouth over hers muffles Steele's scream of release, as her sex pulsates and throbs around Nick's fingers. Pulling her dress down and putting back on her straps, both lovers leave the alleyway towards Hotel Rexford hand in hand. With beautiful new memories of a good night in Goodneighbor.

*To Be Continued*


	38. The Mysterious Vault Part 1 A Welcome Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under attack from a new type of Raiders, Steele and Nick seek shelter in a nearby cave. Unknowingly discovering Vault 81. Will the citizens welcome them or let the Raiders have them?

Heart of Steele (38)  
The Mysterious Vault  
Part 1 A Welcome Burden   
Matrix12   
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

"Shit! Cover fire Nick!" Steele shouts.

Right now things aren't looking too good for the two. The couple ran through abandoned shacks and cars while dodging bullets and laser fire. Steele spies a tunnel. 

"Nick! Over here! On the double!" Steele shouts at Nick. 

Running inside to join Steele, Nick catches a break as they enter deeper into the cave. 

"Do you think we lost them?" Steele asks Nick. 

"For now at the least," Nick replies back.

What they find surprises both of them. 

"It's...it's a Vault, Nick," I wonder if this is an active Vault or an abandoned one," Steele asks in wonderment. As the two of them move closer to what appears to be a control panel. 

"Good thing for me I have the grandmaster key,” Steele says, lifting up her Pip-Boy.

Pulling on her adapter plug and inserting into the console uncovers a red button. Removing the plug, Steele goes to punch the button. What happens next takes them both by surprise.

"Hold it right there! Vault 81 security. I don't know where you got your hands on a working Pip-Boy, but you better start talking," an unknown male voice comes over the com. 

"Holy shit! They're people inside of this Vault!?" An astonished Steele responds. 

"I'm waiting." Again the unknown male voice states. 

"Patient one aren't you? I'm from Vault 111. Happy now?" Steele remarks sarcastically. 

"Vault 111. Huh, never heard of that one," The male voice replies. 

"Most people don't," Steele says firmly. 

"So, what sort of business are you looking to take care of here at Vault 81?" The male voice asks in a demanding tone. 

*"Pleasant little bastard aren't you!"* Steele thinks darkly to herself, feeling her eyebrow twitch slightly. *Sigh* "My companion and I are explorers and travelers from Sanctuary Hills. We got caught up with some Raiders we’ve never seen before and got into a firefight. We sought shelter in this cave and unknowingly discovering your Vault." Steele replies. 

"Were you followed? Answer me right now!" The male voice demands. 

"Aargh... would I be standing here talking to you if they did!? You damn idiot!" Steele angrily retorts. 

"Alright, you little... Oh, Overseer!" The male voice proclaims. 

"Who is it, Edwards?" An unknown female voice asks. 

"Ma'am some new Commonwealth travelers. Not one of our own." Edwards replies. 

"Well if someone wants in, they can earn it like anyone else. Let me speak to them... Sorry about that, Officer Edwards here was just doing his job. I'm sure you can understand our need for caution. For newcomers, we like to operate on an exchange. You, help us. We, help you." The Overseer states. 

"Alright, shoot. What do you need?" Steele asks. 

“Fusion Cores. Three to be exact. You get the Fusion Cores, we grant you access." The Overseer replies. 

"Steele hurry up and get that Vault door open!" Nick shouts.

"They're back?! Fuck! Hey! How about we make it a six pack and you let us in now!" Steele shouts into the com. 

"Six?! Ve... very well. Edwards open the door." The Overseer commands. 

"Nick, time to haul ass!" Steele yells as she starts blasting Raiders and robots with her shotgun. 

Seeing the ramp extending, Steele and Nick make a break for it, dodging more bullets and laser fire. 

"Close the door! Close the door!" Steele shouts. 

Hearing the Vault door sealing itself Steele and Nick slump down in exhaustion. 

"Okay... who... the ever loving fuck are those guys?!" A panting Steele exclaims to and equally tired Nick.

"Don't know...and hope to never... see them again." Nick utters. 

"Why do I feel like we’re going to..." Steele says drearily. 

Slowly getting up the two stare in awe at the multitude of people working around them and hearing their conversations. 

"Come on Gwen, my guys have been working doubles for weeks now. They need a break." A man named Calvin states. 

“Everyone's working hard right now Cal, you think I don't know that? Just do the best you can. That's all I'm asking." The Overseer replies.

“Fine. I'll see what I can do, but you and me both know we can't keep going on like this." Calvin warns. 

Turning towards Steele and Nick, a petite red haired woman greets them with green eyes full of leadership and confidence. 

"Sorry about that. As you can see, we have a few maintenance projects underway. Gwen McNamara. Overseer. Welcome to Vault 81. Here we pride ourselves on having maintained a successful working Vault over the past two centuries. We'd like to be completely self-sufficient but there are certain resources we can't provide ourselves." Gwen replies. 

“Well, my name is Steele and this is Nick." Steele introduces themselves. 

"I see your friend here is a Synth." Gwen states. 

Seeing Steele stiffening up Nick intervenes before she loses her cool. 

"You're correct Overseer. The names Nick Valentine. I'm a detective from Diamond City. You’ll have no worries about me or my companion." Nick says as her pats Steele on the shoulder. 

"I see," Gwen says. 

"I'm also General of the Minutemen, perhaps we can become allies and help each other out." Steele states. 

"The Minutemen? I didn't think they were back." Gwen replies. 

"Oh, believe me, we're back stronger and better than before," Steele says proudly. 

"Hmm, that might be of interest in the future." Gwen states. 

"I have a question, Gwen," Steele asks. 

"And that would be?" Gwen responds. 

"Why keep yourselves so isolated? I mean the Commonwealth can be quite resourceful" Steele replies.

"Why not? We have warm beds, clean clothes, a solid roof over our heads. Our food is radiation free. We don't deal with Raiders. We're safe here, and for some, that safety and stability are what counts. Speaking of Raiders, you arrived here under attack. Was it Raiders?" A serious Gwen asks. 

"Truth be told I couldn't tell you. We both fought Raiders several times, but never have we encountered this type. They were using robots and some sort of robotic armor. Long story short we were getting our asses handed to us until we stumbled upon your Vault, which we are greatly appreciated that you let us in under those circumstances." Steele replies. “And concerning the bargain here you go. Six Fusion Cores as promised." Steele says as she hands over the Cores. 

"Thank you. Dr. Penske will greatly appreciate these." Gwen says. 

"So what about the Synth Ma'am?" Edwards replies.

"I'll allow it. Security is already extra mindful as it is. If she's lived this long in the Commonwealth, I'm sure she's chosen her friends wisely. After a while, I'd like you two to come to my office." Gwen states. 

"Sure," Steele says as she looks at Nick who smiles at her and nods his head. 

Looking at the two, Edwards curls his lip in distaste. "Don't go feeling all special because the Overseer let you in here. You weren't the first and certainly won't be the last." Edwards replies strictly. 

"Why the idea never crossed my mind." Steele says sarcastically at Edwards. 

Looking around the Vault, Steele remembers her experience with other Vaults. Sighing heavily she moves onward, just to be stopped when a tall skinny male with sandy hair and brown eyes approaches her.

"So we got new visitors today. Don't say anything, but man I'd love to be out there. The name's Neil. Nice to meet you." Neil replies as he holds his hand out. Shaking his hand Steele smiles. 

“My name is Steele and this is my partner Nick. If you want to leave the Vault, why don't you just go?" Steele asks Neil. 

"Wish it was that easy. It's scary, leaving the Vault. And the Commonwealth? It's all so unpredictable." Neil replies. 

"I can understand your fear. It was scary for me when I left my Vault. And trust me the Commonwealth may be unpredictable, but that's what's make things interesting. Every day is a new day." Steele responds. "Although it takes some preparation. I'd learn how to use a gun and be ready to use it before you go out there." Steele cautions Neil. 

“I've never even touched a gun. I can't even say our security has seen any real combat. But with the hours we're working these days, I'm not sure where I'd find the time to practice." Neil says. 

"Yeah, I've heard. Why the long hours?" Steele asks Neil. 

"We're just making sure the roof over our heads doesn't cave in on us. They say it's all the moving parts that have us working round the clock these days. Structurally, I guess 81 is still pretty sound. Vault-Tec sure knew what they were doing when they set these places up. Well, I don't want to keep you, and I gotta get back to work. Maybe I'll see you around." Neil replies. 

"Nice seeing you." Steele and Nick wave goodbye. 

Walking around the two head down the main elevator to the heart of the Vault. Walking up to the ramp Steele looks around with a mixture of awe and sadness. 

"You doing okay Love?" A worried Nick wraps his arms around Steele. 

"Yeah, I'm alright. It just brings up bad memories, but also thoughts of what if? What if Vault 111 was a Vault like this? What would it be like?" Steele says as she looks up at Nick. "But, it seems that the hands of fate didn't deal that card," Steele replies. "Plus I wouldn't be here with you today if that happened," Steele says with a smile. 

Kissing each other, they enjoy the moment until it's interrupted by a small red headed boy. 

"Ew...gross PDA." The kid says with a wrinkled nose. 

"Hey, kid! No one asked for your opinion!" Steele retorts. 

*Sighs* "Grown ups... I'll never understand you guys." The boy replies while shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm Austin and is it really true that you're from the Commonwealth Lady?" Austin asks. 

"Yes I am, and don’t call me Lady, the names Steele" Steele answers. 

"I knew it! Hey, can I show you around the Vault if you want. Just five caps." Austin replies. 

"That would be a wonderful idea, especially since Nick gets easily lost in Vaults," Steele replies with a smirk. 

"Hey! I heard that! I do not get lost in Vaults! I was just merely locked up in one. Big difference missy!" A disgruntled Nick glares at a smug looking Steele. 

"He gets lost," Steele whispers to Austin who smiles and giggles while an arm crossed Nick ignores the two. 

Giving Austin the caps the three begin their tour. “Just follow me and you'll be in good hands.”

"This is the depot. The Combes family runs it. Erin and I are best friends. Her mom and dad fight a lot, so I don't go in there when they're around. But if you need something, they're the ones to have it." Austin points out. 

"Good to know Austin," Steele says. 

"See, I told you I know things," Austin replies with a giant grin. 

Afterward, they went along viewing the Overseer's office, cafeteria, and barber shop. On their way to the clinic, Austin looks up at Steele. 

"What's on your mind kid?" Steele asks. 

"I bet you killed lots of strange things and Raiders! I bet you fought Raiders too!" Austin says excitedly. 

*Laughter* "You know it was Raiders that brought Nick and I to your Vault, can you believe that?" Steele tells a wide-eyed Austin. 

"Wow..." Austin replies. "Ok next is the clinic. I don't like going in there cause I always get a shot." Austin says unhappily.

Walking up to them is a dark-skinned elderly gentleman. "Welcome! Welcome! I'm Dr. Forsythe. I hope I'm not being presumptuous, but I'd like to ask a favor. Would you mind donating some medical samples? Even just a blood sample?" Dr. Forsythe asks. 

"See, told you we’re getting a shot." Austin pipes in. 

"Sure. I'll donate some blood." Steele replies. 

"Thank you so very much! Just have a seat and I'll draw some blood. This will only take a sec. There. Hardly hurt a bit eh? Thank you. This will be a great help. Now, I need to get these processed immediately." Dr. Forsythe states. 

Walking out the clinic a relieved Austin breathes a sigh of relief. "Better you than me Miss Steele," Austin replies. Looking at his Pip-Boy Austin lets out a cry. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for class! Again! Come on you two I'll show you the way!" Austin yells as he takes off running. 

"Hold on kid! Wait for us!" Steele shouts at him as she and Nick take off running after Austin.

By the time the catch up with Austin, he's already in his seat, waving them to come on in. Entering the classroom Steele and Nick are met by the teacher Miss Katy. 

"So you’re the new travelers I've been hearing about. You must have many adventures out in the Commonwealth." Katy replies. 

Smiling Steele responds "Every waking moment is an adventure out there." 

Clapping her hands gently, Katy smiles at Steele. 

"Oh my! I knew it. My kids would love to hear some of them. Would you be willing to talk to my class?" Katy asks. 

"I'd be glad to talk to them." Steele happily states. 

"Marvelous! So, would you like to tell the students one of your stories now?" Katy asks. 

"I'd love to." Steele smiles. 

"Wonderful! The kids are so excited. Children. Children, listen up. We have a guest today, who is going to tell us stories of the Commonwealth." Katy tells her students.

"Did you ever fight a Deathclaw?" Austin asks Steele, which gets Nick's immediate attention. 

"Deathclaws are very dangerous. It was a tough fight." Steele continues even though she can feel Nick looking at her. 

"How did you beat it?" Austin asks completely fascinated by the tale. 

"I was shot up pretty bad by the Raiders that had my friend Preston trapped," Steele replies. 

"But you were able to rescue him, right?" A little girl with black hair and tanned skin named Erin asks worriedly. 

Smiling at her Steele goes on with her story. "Preston showed me to find some Power Armor I could fix up." 

*Gasps* "Power Armor! Wow..." Austin replies. 

"Yeah, but I wasn't ready when that Deathclaw crawled out. Thank goodness I did have that Power Armor otherwise it'd be curtains for me." Steele says. 

"That sounds scary," Erin whispers. 

“Preston and I kept shooting at it until it was dead. And presto! Voilà! Victory was ours!" Steele ends her story with a pumped fist. 

"Thank you so much for that story. Children say thank you. -"Thank you"- and we have a thank you gift for you here," Katy says. 

"No way! Grognak the Barbarian Vol. 5! Oh ho! The Triplets are going to have a field day when they see this." Steele replies with a giant grin.

Leaving the classroom after thanking Austin for the tour, Steele is walking onward when a metal hand shackles hers. Stopping Steele sees a very unhappy Nick. 

"A Deathclaw?! You fought one of those things!?" Nick states. 

"Well, this did happen before I met and rescued you... hell I just barely met Preston!" Steele says in that sassy attitude that Nick absolutely adores. 

"Well for my sake, no more fighting Deathclaws for you," Nick says sternly but with a smile, he hugs Steele. 

"Well, don't worry over nothing. That was one of the scariest moments in my life fighting one of those monsters!" Steele says, shuddering at the thought. 

Walking around, sure enough, the two find themselves lost. 

"This is why I hate Vaults," Nick mutters angrily. 

"Hmm let's try these stairs, Nick, perhaps they'll lead us back to the main Vault area," Steele says hopefully. 

That hopefulness lasts only seconds when they realize they've reached the Vault's reactor room. 

"I hate Vaults," Steele grumbles darkly. 

Seeing a woman Steele flags her down. 

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Can you tell us how to get to the main area of the Vault?" Steele asks politely. Only to be met with a sneer. 

"Only if you tell my lame ass brother Bobby ‘no’ if he asks for any Jet," a young woman named Tina remarks. 

“Wait...if you know your brother is an addict, why not get him treated?" Steele says. 

"I have. I've locked him in his room for an entire week. Not two days later he's back on the Chems. Course I'm to blame since I'm the one he gets his Jet from." Tina admits. 

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You’re his dealer? And he's your own flesh and blood?! Girl the fuck is wrong with you! You never let your kin or your boys get mixed with your own drugs! What the hell kinda Chems dealer are you!? A fucking idiot one that's what! Hah! You're lucky you're only dealing inside the Vault. Out there in the real world, this little stunt would earn you a bullet to the head. Come on Nick. Let's get out of here." Steele says in a disgusted voice as she leaves Tina. 

Walker further down the hall, Steele and Nick are met with Bobby. 

"Hey, you wouldn't mind having any Jet on you?" Bobby asks. 

Looking at him Steele shakes her head in pity. The man in front of her was showing the classic signs of withdrawal. From the red-rimmed bloodshot eyes to the trembling muscle tics to the pill rolling with his fingers.

"Beat it loser. I ain't gone none, and if I did, I wouldn't waste it on your sorry ass!" Steele snaps as she walks past her. 

"You're lying!" Bobby shouts as he grabs onto Steele's arm tightly, only to cry out in pain when Nick grabs Bobby's hand with his metal hand and squeezes hard. Not enough to break bone but close to it. 

"You even think of doing that ever again and I'll end your pathetic existence," Nick growls real low as his glowing golden yellow eyes blaze with fury. 

"Ge...get you hand off of me you filthy Synth!" Bobby snarls then gets backhanded by Steele. 

Falling to the floor Bobby snarling looks up into the barrel of a handgun. 

"That's strike two asshole. Want to make it strike three?" Steele says coldly as she aims her INOX inches from Bobby's face. 

Having enough of this, Bobby scrambles up and takes off running. 

"Fucking coward!" Steele yells at him. "I swear, what Chems will do your life." Steele shakes her head sadly. Remembering how it ruined hers.

Walking along to a set of stairs Steele notices a terminal. Curiosity getting the better of her, she decides to take a look. 

"What the hell kind of sick joke is this!?" A horrified Steele exclaims after reading the terminal entry. 

"What is it?" Nick says as he reads the terminal.

“*Vault-Tec created Vault 81 with the purpose of developing a single, universal cure for every sickness that humanity could possibly suffer from, using the residents as human test subjects. The vault was divided into two separate areas; the main vault, where up to 96 residents would make their home for the foreseeable future. And the secret vault, where Vault-Tec scientists would conduct their research and observe the residents, as they were unknowingly exposed to different diseases and cures. The diseases were released via propellant nozzles hidden within the resident's rooms. In the case of an evacuation, all main vault residents were to be incinerated with the same propulsion nozzles.* Good, God! Have they gone mad!?" An equally horrified Nick interjects. 

"So there's another part of this Vault that everyone is completely unaware of." A serious Steele mentions. "The question is where?" Steele queries. "Come on Nick, this is something Gwen needs to know," Steele says as she starts looking for any directions. 

After much cursing and walking, they finally find a sign with directions. Walking down the hallway the two are met with Bobby and four other male individuals. 

"Aw no, not you again." Steele utters when she sees Bobby. 

"Is that the little bitch you want us to take on?" One of the males says to Bobby. 

"Yes, and remember you guys, beat them and I'll show you my secret stash of Jet." A deranged Bobby says. 

"Little?! I'll show you little you half pint runt!" An angry Steele outbursts. 

"And turn her disgusting Synth into scrap metal!" 

Hearing the insult to her husband, Steele feels a deep hatred for Bobby, and a presence just begging to tear him to pieces. 

("No! This is my fight! You stay out of it!") Steele mentally tells the Huntress to back off. 

Feeling a deep sense of displeasure, the presence fades away. Unfortunately for Bobby and his thugs, they were no match for seasoned fighters like Steele and Nick. The Huntress would just be overkill. 

Rushing forward, Bobby attempts to throw a punch, but is easily sidestepped by Steele. She deals a nasty blow to the back of Bobby's head, dropping his punk-ass to the ground. Nick was also showing no mercy as he ducks and dodges a plethora of punches from a large blond haired goon. 

"Stand still you metal freak!" The goon yells out. 

Throwing a punch, Nick catches the goons fist with his metal hand and squeezes. Howling in pain, the goon falls to his knees only to get a solid fist to the face. While going up against a thin agile male, Steele does several kicks in a row, missing each time. 

"Got you now bitch!” The man yells at Steele, only to get kneed in the stomach. 

Coughing and hunching over, Steele roundhouse kicks the poor bastard into oblivion. With only one person left, Steele and Nick get into a fighting position. After seeing his friends go down against these two, he takes off running.

Thankfully he runs into Edwards. 

"Oh thank God officer! Those two just upped and attacked us!" The fourth male exclaims. 

"Spare me the bullshit Stevens. I watched the entire fight. So you're being detained and the Overseer will deal with you later. Officers! Take Stevens to his quarters and lock him in. I'll deal with these two." Edwards orders his men. "Well, now it seems you two have caused quite the commotion. 

"We were only defending ourselves," Nick states in a neutral voice. 

"And I've seen that. Quite the fighters you two are." Edwards remarks. 

"Oh trust me buddy boy, we were just getting warmed up." Steele states. 

"I believe you. Truly I do. Anyways, the Overseer wants to talk with you two." Edwards replies.

"Great... so we're going to the Principal's office..." Steele grumbles to herself. 

"Hey we only defended ourselves, so we shouldn't get into too much trouble since we're not affiliated with this Vault," Nick replies. 

Knocking on the Overseer's door Steele and Nick enter. 

"Welcome. Welcome. Please have a seat. First of all, I want to apologize for the behaviors of some of our dwellers have shown you. We are a Vault that works together and helps each other out." Gwen says in a determined voice. “But, the latest events that have been brought to my attention are absolutely unacceptable and all those involved will have consequences to deal with. Now onto important matters. If we're going to do a trade route, I need to know some personal information, if you don't mind.”

“Steele, you've said you're from a Vault. Vault 111 if heard you correct. Why leave your Vault in the beginning?" A curious Gwen asks. 

"Heh... first I'm going to ask you a personal question if you don't mind," Steele replies. 

"Of course. What is it?” Gwen states. 

Looking at Gwen seriously, Steele asks her questions. "How old are you?" Steele asks. 

"Oh um well that's a unique question. I am 38 years old. So why the question?” A piqued Gwen asks. 

"Would you believe me that I'm 241 years old" Steele replied. 

"Wha... what?! 241! How's that even possible?!" An astonished Gwen states. 

"Simple. My Vault was a Cryo Stasis. I was there the days the bombs fell and was frozen for 210 years. I was the only survivor. So that is why most people don't hear about Vault. It's nothing, but a frozen tomb." Steele says with resentment. 

"I... I'm so sorry about your loss. I can't image how you feel about Vault 81, having everyone alive and working together as a team. So let's talk about a more enlightening matter. You mentioned you where the General of the Minutemen and that we can do trade routes. Correct?" Gwen asks Steele. 

“Yes of course. We would love to become partners in trading, hospitality and another place to call home if out traveling long distances. I'll give you our radio frequency. All you'll have to do is contact us and will contact you." Steele replies happily. “And this is Nick Valentine. He's my partner. Yes, he may be a Synth, but he's cut off all ties with the Institute many, many years ago so he's not a threat.” 

“In fact, I despise the Institute and all the rest of the Synths and what they are doing to the people of the Commonwealth." Nick's says with distaste. 

“So Overseer Gwen McNamara, do we have a deal?” Steele holds out her hand. 

“Yes General Steele, I believe we do.”

The two shake hands in agreement.

With a new alliance formed, how well will it go when things start to get unsettled? 

Only time will tell.

*To Be Continued*


	39. The Mysterious Vault  Part 2 The Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Austin falls ill to a mysterious virus it's up to Steele and Nick to find a cure. Exploring an abandoned Vault infested with disease ridden mole rats. Will Steele and Nick be able to find a cure in time to save Austin? Only time will tell.

Heart of Steele (39)  
The Mysterious Vault   
Part 2 The Sickness   
Matrix12   
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

After the agreement between Steele and Overseer Gwen McNamara on becoming allies, Steele and Nick were granted access to an empty room. Falling asleep in a Vault for the first time ever, Steele was more than just apprehensive, she was downright scared. But cuddled right next to her, Nick was there soothing away her fears. 

"I swear Nick if I never sleep in another Vault again that will be just fine with me," Steele says as she hugs Nick closer to her. 

Finally, Steele drifts away into a sound sleep. Waking up they decide to visit Gwen for further negotiations. Walking up the stairs, Steele knocks on the door. After being granted access, Steele and Nick enter and immediately knew something was not right. 

"Overseer? What's wrong?" Steele asks. 

Turning around Gwen looks and Steele and Nick. 

"One of our children is sick. It's Austin. Somehow he was bitten by a mole rat and has become gravely ill. He's currently in the infirmary.”

After meandering through the Vault, Steele and Nick come across a chaotic looking infirmary. Inside was Dr. Forsythe, Dr. Penske and least expected of all, Bobby. 

"You! Was one ass kicking not enough for you boy!" Steele glares at Bobby as she readies herself for another fight. 

"Whoa! Oh no, not you! Look I'm not here to fight! I have more urgent matters!" Bobby holds his hands up in order to pacify an angry Steele. 

"Like what hmm?" Steele demands, only to have her thoughts differed. 

"You have to do something, Jacob!" Priscilla Penske pleads. 

"I'm running the tests as fast as I can Priscilla. I can't treat Austin until I know what he is infected with." Dr. Forsythe replies. 

"Dr. Forsythe..." Bobby starts to say. 

"Not now Bobby! And you two will have to wait your turn. We have an emergency here." Priscilla says to Steele and Nick. 

Looking at Dr. Forsythe she continues. 

“Austin got bitten by a mole rat. Isn't that enough Jacob? There can't be that many mole rat diseases or toxins." Priscilla claims. 

"Rachel is examining the mole rat. Hopefully, she will find something. But these aren't ordinary mole rats, who knows what kinds of diseases they are carrying. But, because he's a child it's affecting him more severely." Dr. Forsythe says grimly.

"Dr. Forsythe, please! I think I found something that might help Austin." Bobby interjects. 

"Bobby!" Priscilla snaps. 

"Hold on Priscilla. What is it, Bobby?" Dr. Forsythe asks. 

"Well, you know the door Austin found? He found it because of me. I keep my private things in there. He saw me get them." Bobby says. 

"You mean your Chems!" Priscilla accuses Bobby angrily. 

"Get to the point Bobby. What did you find in that place?" Dr. Forsythe states impatiently. 

"It's like a whole extra Vault in there, but half ruined and caved in. There was this terminal there. So I started poking around in it. There were some notes and stuff about using mole rats to grow viruses. But they also said they used em to make vaccines and treatments." Bobby replies. 

"A secret Vault? Good Lord! I've never heard such a thing." A stunned Dr. Forsythe remarks. 

"Bobby you're a genius! A junkie genius! There might be a cure for whatever Austin got in the first place from that mole rat." An elated Priscilla says. "You two. How would you like to do Vault 81 a favor and possibly save my boy's life?" Priscilla asks Steele and Nick. 

"For Austin, hell yeah. I'm into looking for anything to help him." Steele responds. 

"I was hoping I could count on you two. Bobby here will show you where he keeps his secret stash. There's a chance that somewhere in there is a cure for Austin. If you find it bring it to Dr. Forsythe. And for Austin's sake please hurry." Priscilla says hopefully.

"Follow me," Bobby says.

Running back down to the reactor room Bobby goes up to a wall and kicks it. Causing it to slide up and revealing a hidden door. 

"Well, well, well. Clever little bastards." Steele says as she and Nick both having their guns drawn, entering the abandoned Vault. 

What they saw was utter destruction. The floor was littered with debris to the point there wasn't a clear spot to walk on. There was some power to the Vault as evidence by the few remaining lights that were on, but then there was the darkness. This wasn't your normal darkness. This was cave darkness. Where if you stuck your hand into the darkness you couldn't see your hand at all. 

"Well ain't this just marvelous," Nick says darkly. 

“And we have to fight diseased ridden mole rats in these conditions? Great...what else could go wrong?" Steele mutters. Stopping, Steele concentrating with all her might and will, focusing on her Courser Chip.

The Huntress was trying to take control. 

(" Now you listen to me. I'm in control, not you. You're never taking over my body ever again.") Steele says firmly as she feels displeasure and anger. (“But, if we work together, we can become something the world has never seen before. It's time to put aside our differences and work together, side by side. Because we have a little boy's life depending on us and I for one ain't in the mood of getting bitten by a disgusting diseased rodent. So, do we have a deal? Your abilities and my will and body?") Steele asks the Huntress. 

("Deal. But you will share Valentine.") The Huntress demands. 

Chuckling Steele smiles. (“Technically he's both of ours.”) Steele says with a grin. (“But a deal’s a deal. Now let's go on a mole rat killing spree.") Steele says with seriousness.

Opening her icy blue eyes, Steele can feel the power coursing through her body. As the seemingly dark Vault is no longer an issue with her Cybernetic eyes. 

"My God this feeling... is amazing!" Steele cries out. 

Turning around, Nick stops dead in his tracks seeing Steele's icy blue eyes and feeling a dark prowling aura coming from her. 

"Steele! Shit! You're Courser Chip is activated! Just focus on my voice!" A frantic Nick cries out in alarm. 

Walking slowly towards Nick, her hips swaying, Steele grabs Nick and clamps her mouth over his. Moaning, Nick kisses back with vigor. Their tongues dueling it out as a fiery passion consumes them. Letting go of Nick, Steele starts blushing fiercely. 

"S... sorry about that. That was the Huntress, not me. Yet, I must admit that was one hell of a kiss. Don't you think so Mr. Detective?" Steele says in a seductive way that always gets Nick's coolant pumping.

Completely blown away, it takes Nick a few seconds to process what all just happened. 

"Holy shit... that was definitely one hell of a kiss." Nick says with a smile. "But Steele, your eyes... they've changed. Are you in control, Steele?" Nick cautiously asks. 

"I'm finally in control of my Courser Chip. The Huntress and I are one in the same." Steele says proudly. "Now, don't we have some extermination to do?" Steele asks as she brings out her INOXs. Nick joins her, bringing out his sub automatic shotgun. 

Together they carefully explore the ruins. Carefully moving around the destroyed floor, Steele and Nick go up some stairs. Walking past several rooms, their first threat makes its presence known. A machine gun turret. Ducking as pieces of metal and concrete come flying in their direction. 

"Protect and Serve." The voice of a Protectron can be heard. 

"Oh great a new friend to play with," Steele grumbles to Nick. 

Taking the chance for the cool down, the couple attacks the turret, blowing it up. Peeking around a corner Steele spies the wandering Protectron. 

“He's all yours Nick,” Steele says with a smile. 

Rolling his eyes Nick takes aim and fires. Destroying the Protectron in one burst shot. Patting Nick on the shoulder, Steele gets up and proceeds to explore the ruined Vault. Looking around she sees holes in walls and lighting. 

"Jesus, these little bastards chewed right through that like it was nothing." Steele shudders. "Damn vermin. Too bad the bombs didn't exterminate you little fuckers instead of mutating you filthy ugly ass things." Steele says darkly. 

Walking around the two find some stairs leading down deeper into the Vault. Stepping off the Stairs, the two spread out, on alert for any movements. 

"It appears we've reached the cafeteria portion of the Vault. But no mole rat burrows seen yet." Steele says, stopping abruptly, hearing the start up of a turret. "Shit! Another turret!" Steele yells at Nick. 

Bolting, Steele swan dives into the cafeteria just as the machine gun turret starts chewing through the wall like paper. Curled up in a ball, Steele is unable to do anything. 

"Nick! I'm pinned!" Steele cries out. 

"Hold on Steele! I'm coming!" A frantic Nick calls back. 

Taking aim Nick starts offloading on the turret till it blows up. Running towards Steele, Nick tries not to panic. 

"Are you alright Steele? Are you injured?" Nick quickly asks. 

Shaking her hair of debris, Steele looks shaken but is not injured.

"I'm all right Nick. Thanks for the save." Steele gets the words out as Nick hugs her, just to reassure himself that Steele is not injured. Smiling Steele hugs him back.

Proceeding onward, they find another set of stairs leading up. 

"I swear, can't these Vaults just be a simple ‘one upstairs and one downstairs’ layout?" An irritable Nick replies. 

"I know hon. I know." Steele says soothingly, then comes to a stop. 

"Someone's coming." Nick says as he readies his weapon. 

"Here they come!" Steele shouts as mole rats start emerging from the floor. 

Their shrieks and growls are the only things heard amongst the gun fire. 

"Die you mutated freaks! Die!" Steele yells angrily as she shoots at each mole rat she sees. 

The more she shoots, the more seem to come, like some twisted hive minded hydra. Smiling she holsters her guns and brings out her Kremvh's Tooth. It's gleaming jagged and serrated blade was perfect for slicing through a body, or in this case bodies. She swung the blade in arcs and 360s. Steele sliced through the mole rats like a hot knife through butter, leaving a gory mess in her wake.

"Oi! Nick! How are you doing?" Steele calls out. 

"Oh, I'm just dandy!” Nick says as he fires his shotgun without looking, killing several mole rats. 

"Look Nick! Our escape route!" Steele yells as she sees stairs leading upward. 

"Works for me!" Nick replies as he follows her while killing more mole rats in the process, her blazing blue eyes were on alert.

Walking upstairs, Steele is met by a terminal locked door. Not even attempting it, she waits for Nick, who easily unlocks it. 

"That is so not fair." Steele pouts while a smug looking Nick moves his fingers. 

"It's all in the wrist," Nick says sarcastically which earns him a glare from Steele. 

"Hah hah that's so funny I forgot to laugh." she utters at Nick. 

Walking into a clean and intact room, both Steele and Nick are on their guard. Passing through a window Steele stops when she sees a Miss Nanny. 

"Oh, another stranger. Tell me are you Vault-Tec security? I've waited so very patiently for you to arrive." The Miss Nanny asks in a French accent. 

"Who are you?" Steele asks. 

"I am a Contagions Vulnerability Robot Infirmary Engine or CVRIE. The human scientists called me Curie. Or more properly they called me this while they were still alive. I repeat, are you Vault-Tec security?" Curie asks. 

"Hold on, quick question. These mole rats carry a disease. Do you know anything about that?" Steele questions Curie. 

"My poor little darlings. They were used to grow all manner of new and interesting pathogens. Then Vault citizens would be exposed to these viruses in hopes that they would produce new antibodies." Curie explains to them.

"Heh, sounds like something Vault-Tec would do," Steele grumbles to herself. 

"But they never got the chance to execute their plans," Curie says somberly. 

"A damn shame." Steele bluntly states. 

"Clyde got out of his cage. He was smarter than the others, my sweet Clyde. He let out the others and those poor scientists never stood a chance. Clyde's been dead for almost two centuries now, but his descendants have free run of the Vault. I'm rambling. Where are my manners? Are you Vault-Tec security?" Curie again asks. 

"What's the deal with that damn question!?" An agitated Steele growls. 

"I am pleased to report I completed my primary duties 83 years ago. Thousands of pathogens were grown in the mole rat hosts. Then a single broad spectrum cure was developed to treat them all." Curie says. 

"Nick! That must be the cure we need for Austin!" An excited Steele says. 

"Now, please tell me, you are authorized to free me from the lab?”

Looking at each other both shrug their shoulders. "Um...sure! I am so authorized. You are free to go." Steele says awkwardly.

"Superb. I had almost given up hope of leaving here. I'll open the door for you. Since you two are Vault-Tec representatives, I entrust you with the broad spectrum cure I developed. However, be advised there is only one dose left and I cannot produce any more." Curie warns. 

"Thanks for the cure," Steele says. 

"It is my hope that this cure finds its way to someone who needs it. Hopefully, now I can properly further my scientific research. Since my job is done I shall follow you out." Curie says. 

Walking into an elevator takes the trio up to a hallway with a door at the end of it. Opening the door Steele, Nick and Curie find themselves at the main entrance of the Vault. Not waiting another second Steele and Nick take off running to the Infirmary. Running there Steele meets up with Dr. Forsythe. 

"You're back! Did you find anything?" Dr. Forsythe asks. 

Smiling, Steele hands home over the cure then looks at Austin. 

"How's the little guy doing? Do you think he'll survive the cure?" A worried Steele asks. 

"He's been unconscious since shortly after you two left. Let's hope this one dose will cure him." Dr. Forsythe says as he injects the cure into Austin. "It shouldn't be long." Dr. Forsythe says while Nick hugs Steele as they wait.

Several minutes pass when Austin starts to stir. 

"What... Where am I?" A dazed Austin asks. 

"You're in the Clinic. You were really sick Austin. Our visitors from the Commonwealth saved your life." Dr. Forsythe tells Austin. 

"Really? Gee thanks, Miss Steele, Mr. Nick." Austin happily replies. 

"I was worried to death about you Austin. What got into your fool head, going into a place like that?" Gwen scolds Austin. 

"Nothing ever exciting happens here. I just wanted to see what was in there." Austin says as he pouts at getting a scolding. 

"Well, if it hasn't been for our friends here, you might have died. Thank you. I know you made many sacrifices to help him. I know Dr. Penske will be grateful. In fact, the entire Vault is grateful for what you two have done. Know that you have a home here in Vault 81 and our alliance with the Minutemen will proceed as planned. Once again you two have my  
eternal gratitude." Gwen says.

Finally, after all the celebrations were finished, Steele and Nick sought refuge in their "official" room. With Curie in low power mode in a corner, a freshly cleaned Steele snuggles up to Nick. The feeling of his comforting warmth and solid frame enveloped her as he wraps a possessive arm around her.

"Tomorrow, let's go home, Nick. To our real home. And as promised, Curie is coming as well. We can use her medical knowledge with our doctors and better the treatment for our people." Steele says as she closes her eyes. 

Nuzzling her head, Nick closes his eyes and inhales Steele's soothing scent. 

 

“Sounds like a plan, Love," Nick says as the two lovers fall asleep in each other's arms. 

The next day they prepare to embark. 

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Steele asks Curie. 

"Absolutely Mademoiselle Steele. Here I would only stagnate." Curie replies. 

"Alright. If that's what you want." Steele states. 

Walking up to Neil, Steele holds her hand and shakes his. 

"Well, Neil whenever you feel like spreading your wings. Just let me know." Steele says with a wink.

Walking up to Steele and Nick, Officer Edwards grins at them. 

"Well, guess it was a good thing you came knocking at our door," Edwards says. 

"I guess it was," Steele says as the alarms were heard in the background as the Vault door was opening. 

Walking the ramp Steele and Nick wave goodbye as the Vault seals up. Carefully looking around Steele sees the area is clear. 

“Now, onward home!" A delighted Steele says.

*To Be Continued*


	40. The Mysterious Vault  Part 3 Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curie has come to our duo, Steele and Nick with a request. In order to further her scientific research she needs to become a human or something close to it. Will our duo be able to grant Curie's wish?

Heart of Steele (40)  
The Mysterious Vault   
Part 3 Two Worlds  
Matrix12   
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

 

It has been several weeks since Steele and Nick discovered Vault 81 and became allies with the Vault Dwellers. Together they formed a strong supply line to and from Sanctuary. To be safe with this supply line, several different routes were in place, in case those mysterious Raiders showed back again. Everyone was very welcoming to Curie. Codsworth was absolutely ecstatic to see another one of "General Atomics Best" show up in Sanctuary. Steele also sent her best mechanic, Sturges, to Vault 81. Who was beside himself seeing two-hundred-year-old machinery in such fine condition. It seems that Calvin, the Vault's mechanic was becoming fast friends with Sturges.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and all was well within Sanctuary. The Triplets were amusing several of the kids and adults by acting out scenes from the ‘Grognak The Barbarian’ comics. Preston was training an ex-Raider, Jake, the Minutemen way and will be having him start training with a laser rifle soon. With Jake now realizing his mistakes, he hopes to prove himself to his soon to be General and complete his part of the deal with Steele. The deal involves her holding onto his family heirloom the Shishkebab until he atones for his mistakes. 

Steele and Nick were enjoying their Sunday in their special little way. It had been several hours since Nick had made passionate love to his wife. Curled up next to him, she was sleeping peacefully. Her soft breathing a lullaby to Nick's ears. Gently stroking her long red hair, Nick couldn't image a better place to be. He let out a moan when Steele starts nuzzling him and calls out his name in her sleep. This fuels his burning desire to take Steele and ravish her on the spot. 

"You're damn lucky you're asleep woman," Nick whispers to Steele. 

Several minutes go by. 

"The hell with it," Nick growls. 

Slowly moving so not to wake up Steele, Nick begins his attack. Trailing butterfly kisses along her jawline and her neck made her start shifting around. Pulling the covers back till her plump breasts are exposed, Nick leans over and takes a nipple into his mouth. Slowly, he sucked and rolled it with his tongue till it was a stiff peak, all the while taking his right hand and starts massaging the other breast. Moaning loudly she moves around with a restless need. 

"Steele... time to wake up," Nick says softly as he kisses her abdomen. 

*Moans* "I don't wanna." Steele replies back as she moves around restlessly and flops a pillow over her face.

"Last chance Love," Nick replies in a low seductive voice. 

"Nuh uh," Steele mutters. Shaking her head.

Pulling away the covers, Nick places himself in between her thighs, his treasure in sight. Without warning he attacks. Taking his tongue, he licks across Steele's wet hot folds. Pillows flying everywhere as Steele cries out and grabs the back of Nick's head. Growling Nick plunges his tongue into Steele's sex mercilessly. 

"Yes! Oh God! More!" Steele cries out in ecstasy, her hips bucking. 

"You want more?" Nick asks Steele. "How much more? Let me hear you scream my name." Nick growls as he as he slides his fingers into her wet sex and begins thrusting them in and out while taking his tongue and flicking her clit. 

"Nick!!!" Steele screams her pleasure as an orgasm consumes her body in exquisite sexual bliss. Panting she looks up into the glowing golden yellow eyes of her husband and soulmate. 

"God I love you," Steele says as she opens her arms. 

Falling into Steele's embrace Nick stares down at his beautiful wife and soulmate. 

"And I love you forever more,” he says as the two kiss with love and passion. 

Breaking apart, their heavy breathing could be heard, then Steele starts her own attack kissing along Nick's metal jaw. Closing his eyes Nick moans with sexual euphoria. 

"Steele don't stop." Nick pleaded to Steele as she trails her kisses down his neck. 

After she was finished, he lays his head on her chest while Steele strokes his head. 

"God I love Sundays," Steele replies happily while Nick merely nods his head. 

His eyes closed in content. They sleep several more hours till they both wake up to get dressed. Walking outside they're enjoying the warm sunshine until they hear Sturges yelling out of nowhere.

"Incoming!"

A suit of Power Armor suddenly comes flying in, landing hard. Scrambling out of the way both are knocked off their feet. Looking around, Sturges is pleased with his results, until he turned around and sees a very angry looking Steele and Nick. 

"Sturges!" Both of them yell. 

"Uh oh... um sorry about that guys." Sturges says sheepishly. 

"What the hell are you doing?! You almost landed on us!" Steele rants at Sturges. 

"More confusing is how were you flying?" Nick asks. 

"More like falling..." Steele grumbles. 

"Oh! That's what I was going to show you two!" Sturges replies as he turns around and shows Steele and Nick his latest creation. "Behold! I present you the jet pack!" Sturges exclaims happily. 

"Holy... shit." A speechless Steele says. 

"Um, why did you do that..." Nick starts to say. 

"That looks like fun! Hell, can you imagine to look on the enemy's face when you can suddenly fly over to them! *Laughter* Oh the carnage you can do with this!" An ecstatic Steele states evilly. 

Exiting out of the Power Armor, Sturges looks at Steele and Nick. 

"So I take it you like the new upgrade?" Sturges asks. 

"Like it? I love it! When can you do that to my armor?" Steele asks eagerly. 

"Hmm... I'd say around two weeks." Sturges rubs his chin in concentration. 

"Sweet!" Steele says happily. "What about you Nick?" she asks. 

"If Synths were meant to fly we would have wings... which would be nice." Nick starts to say. 

"I'm taking that as a yes," Steele replies. "Sturges, make that two jet packs," Steele says. 

"Already on it Boss." Sturges writes on a little notepad and puts it back into his pocket. "Well I got a lot of work ahead of me, so I'll see you guys later," Sturges says as he gets back into his armor and walks towards his workshop.

"Well... this afternoon just got interesting," Steele says to Nick. 

"Never a dull moment here," Nick replies as he lights up a cigarette. 

Then they see Curie flying towards them. 

"Hello, Curie! I hope everything's going okay with your transition into your new home." Steele replies. 

"Oh, all is not well Mademoiselle Steele," Curie replies. 

"What's wrong Curie?" A concerned Steele asks. 

"My self-diagnostics have come to a grim conclusion. It is not lack of data or lack of collaboration which stifles my scientific progress. The inescapable truth is there has never been a great robot scientist." Curie remarks. 

"Well, there can always be one. Your research is remarkable." Steele says encouragingly. 

"You are polite to say this. But if something does not change, my efforts will be mere stagnation. The greatest scientific minds of history, the Einsteins and the Curies, my namesake, had something beyond raw data analysis capabilities. They have a spark. The elusive inspiration is something I must possess." Curie implies.

"So you want to go further than what you're programmed to do," Steele says while deep in thought, then looks up at Curie. "So how are you going to do this?" Steele asks. 

"If I am to advance my understanding of medicine in this strange world, I must embark on a great adventure. I must become human, or as close to it as I can. I must find a way to download all that I am into a human brain." Curie states to Steele and Nick. 

"Wait... what?" A confused Nick states. 

"Um... is that even possible? This isn't a science fiction novel. And definitely not some fairytale." Steele remarks with a frown. 

"Who is to say? There were great advances made before the war in cognition and memories." Curie says. 

"True, but Curie that was over 211 years ago. Most scientific research and other documents were lost when the bombs fell and if they survived they were lost to the sands of time. I mean I hate to be the negative one here, but let's look at the reality of your request. I mean... I have an advanced brain and nervous system only because the Institute hard wired my brain and implanted a Courser Chip and lord knows what else I have or haven't discovered yet. And trust me, Curie, the Institute is Not your friend. To them, you're nothing but spare parts. And they won't hesitate to shoot you down or destroy you." Steele says darkly. 

"Surely there is someone who can help. Or at least point us in the right direction. If find or know someone - a brain surgeon, and artificial intelligence programmer or someone who is an expert in matters of the head, please let me know." Curie implies.

"An expert of the mind..." Steele starts to say as she looks at Nick. 

"She would be the one to go to," Nick replies. 

"Who is this you two are talking about?" A curious Curie asks. 

"Dr. Amari. She's an expert on the mind in Goodneighbor." Nick says. 

"Then we must embark at once," Curie says as she starts to head towards the main gates until Steele grabs onto one of her metal arms. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Curie. We just can't up and leave. We have to make preparations first. It'll take us a good two weeks to get to Goodneighbor. Plus its already past noon. If we're leaving it's better in the early morning. Don't worry Curie. One more day won't hurt you." Steele says soothingly to Curie. 

"True. Forgive my impatience." Curie replies. 

"Hey, I don't worry. We'll get there soon enough." Steele pats Curie on the head.

 

***

The past two weeks have been very eventful for our duo. With an ever curious Curie on the go for new knowledge, it's been a handful keeping the robot safe. 

"I swear she's just like a two-year-old!" Steele says as she flops down next to Nick. 

"I'm all for her learning and exploring safe areas just not super mutant hives or a den full of Ferals..." Nick replies to Steele. 

"It's true she can defend herself from little things. But, she's nowhere ready to take on the more dangerous creatures just yet, if ever." Steele replies.

Looking at her map, Steele calculates that they will be in Goodneighbor by tomorrow afternoon. 

"That's if things go smoothly.”

Fortunately this time no excitement awaited our companions. Walking down the alleys on the cobbled streets Steele, Nick and Curie arrive at the Memory Den. Walking up to Irma, Steele hesitantly approaches her. 

"Hey, Irma... look I'm just going to say it. I'm sorry what I did to you. I wasn't myself." Steele replies. 

"I thought something was off with you. I'm not sensing that same lethal aura from you. Care to explain? Dr. Amari and myself would be most appreciated if you indulge yourself in your "particular" behavior.

"I have an alter ego, the Huntress. Before the War, I fought in the Battle For Anchorage. There were times I would black out and have no memories of doing things my platoon members would tell me. They gave me the nickname "The Huntress" because if an enemy survived I would go hunt them down and kill them. I never really thought I had and alter ego until I got my Courser Chip implanted into me. Apparently, this made the Huntress’ presence stronger. That day when I attacked both you and Amari, that wasn't me. My Courser Chip activated and the Huntress was in control, not me." Steele explains to Irma. "But now I have complete control over the Huntress. So what I did will never happen again." Steele says with finality.

"Hmm... a split personality, how very interesting. No worries Steele, you are forgiven by both myself and Amari. We both knew something was wrong that day. So that's water under the bridge. So are you here to see Amari?" Irma asks. 

"Yes, we are. And what I have to ask is a doozy." Steele replies. 

"Alright. Head downstairs you three. I look forward to hearing what you have come here for." Irma says with a smile. 

Walking downstairs the trio enters Amari's lab. 

"Doctor Amari?" Steele calls out. 

"Yes? Oh, it's you two again. Please tell me you don't have another dead brain to do a memory dive on." Amari pleads. 

"No, nothing like that ever again," Steele replies shaking her head. "I have something even better. Doctor Amari meet Curie. She needs your help." Steele says as Curie comes flying in. 

"But I am no mechanic. What could she possibly want with me?" A confused Amari asks. 

"Greetings, Doctor Amari. I wish to download my data and core programming into a human brain." Curie states bluntly. 

"You... you want to do what? Is she serious?" An astonished Amari says while looking at Steele and Nick, who nod their heads. 

"So what's the word? Can you do it, Amari?" Steele responds. "I won't even consider something like this unless there's a good reason.”

"I was programmed to further our studies of diseases and viruses. I cannot do this with the fundamental limitations of my robotic systems. If I become human with the wealth of information in my databanks, I hope to do much good for the Commonwealth." Curie replies. 

"Hmm... A Pre-War robot with your knowledge and skills plus human cognition. Yes, you could potentially save many lives. It's... an interesting problem. The memories wouldn't be hard. We translate those from the brain to computers and back all the time here. It's how The Loungers work." Amari states. 

"You still following what those two are talking about?" Nick whispers at Steele who shrugs her shoulders in a so-so way.

"Her personality, though?" Amari continues. “All the extra pieces of robotically programmed decision making? A normal organic brain wouldn't know what to do with them. But a Synth brain on the other hand... Well, it's already somewhere between the two." Amari explains to the group. 

"Kind of like my brain Amari?" Steele quips in.

“Yes exactly. Though not as complex as yours Steele. To be clear, this may not work. But some Synths do have cybernetic enhancements that interfere directly with their brains." Amari continues. 

"Except were missing the Synth brain..." Nick says monotoned. 

"I maybe able to help with that. I've worked on Synths before. Giving them memory wipes. So that they can live a life free from the Institute." Amari says. 

"You erased their memories? Why would anybody want their memories erased? True, they may be horrifying or uncomfortable. But you got to learn from them and move on with your life. Otherwise, you'll be stuck in the past and can't step forward into the future." Steele says shaking her head.

"Some Synths are that desperate to want to forget their very nature and memories of the Institute. But the procedure isn't always successful. If something goes wrong, it can leave them in a brain dead state. Living, but with no cognition. I know a caretaker for one of these brain dead Synths. If they are willing, we can transfer your friend's consciousness into her." Amari replies. 

"So you're willing to do the operation then Amari?" Steele asks. 

"Curie knows the risks and has agreed to the procedure. But I cannot proceed until her caretaker makes the decision." Amari says to the trio. "Give me a day to get in contact with her. She's understandably cautious, but I think she'll hear me out." Amari replies. 

"I will stay with the doctor. Assuming all goes well, I shall be ready for the procedure." Curie says to Steele and Nick. 

"The caretaker should get back to me soon. She's not one to wait. Amari states. 

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow," Steele says as she and Nick exit the Memory Den.

"So do you think this whole mind transfer will work?" Nick asks Steele. 

"Hell don't ask me. To me, the whole memory loungers, memory dives, and memory transfers are all science fiction. So who knows what the hell could happen! We'll find out tomorrow." Steele replies back. 

The two head towards their hotel. 

The next day, going down the stairs entering Amari's lab, Steele notices a young woman, with fair complexion and dark brown hair inside one of The Loungers. 

"Is this the Synth?" Steele asks. 

"That's G5-19 to you." A commanding feminine voice gets Steele's attention. 

Turning towards the voice Steele sees a tall woman with cocoa colored skin, silver hair and golden brown eyes that are ever alert. 

"And you are?" Steele asks. 

"Glory. That's all you need to know." Glory replies stiffly. 

"Well, the names Steele." Steele introduces herself. 

*Humph* "So you're the one that wants to put a robot brain into G5-19? You know she's a Synth. 

"So? My partner is a Synth and that doesn't bother me." Steele pipes in. 

"Glory, she wanted new memories. She knew her personality would be erased. These are just different memories. Perhaps better ones." Amari replies. 

"I don't know. Maybe I should let her go." Glory replies. 

"Oh, hell no. I didn't travel all this way just to be told no. Ain't happening lady! I am not telling Curie no. That she can't have a future being a Synth. When there's sure as hell no future for G5-19! She's gone. She died the moment her memories were wiped. Your selfishness would cost not one, but two lives! *Deep breath* Look. Your sacrifice will give Curie the gift of life. Don't you think that both she and G5-19 deserve better?" Steele asks Glory.

"Damn... you are one persistent woman!" Glory says. “But... I think your right... I think she'd liked that. Fine. Do it. Do it before I change my mind." Glory remarks. 

"Curie let's begin." Amari orders. 

"I shall see this through," Curie says. 

"See you on the other side," Steele says as she holds hands with Nick, Glory taking a personal note on the two. 

"Curie, terminate all non essential operations." Amari commands. 

"Affirmative," Curie says as the Miss Nanny falls to the ground inoperable. 

"Alright. Connection complete. I have access to your friend's memories. G5 has already been prepped. So this shouldn't take long. Yes, there!" Amari replies. 

*Gasps* "I... I... my chest. What is happening?” A frightened Curie cries out. 

"Just breathe, it's an autonomic function. Just let your body do what it must." Amari says soothingly. 

"I... I feel so strange." Curie replies as she gets out of The Lounger.

"Welcome to humanity, Curie," Steele says with a smile. 

"Listen to me. Can you hear me? What is your name?" Amari questions Curie. 

"My designation is Contagions Vulnerability Robot Infirmary Engine or Curie," Curie replies as she walks around the room. 

"Curie? You doing okay?" Steele asks. 

"Oui (Yes). You sound so different with these ears." Curie says to Steele. Which gets a giant smile from Steele. 

"Good. Very good. Now let's try some cognitive functions. What's 1+2?" Amari asks. 

"Three." Curie promptly replies. 

"If I take a baseball and throw it at your head, what would you do?" Amari quizzes Curie. 

"Uh... move?" A hesitant Curie replies. 

"If I don't first shoot the bastard, I catch the ball and throw it back much harder," Steele whispers to Nick who chuckles while Glory just smiles. 

"Think of a strong memory. The first memory that comes to mind. Tell me about it." Amari asks. 

*Sighs* "Dr. Burrow was very old. He was the last living scientist in my section of Vault 81. He was on his bed. Very weak. He said to me, ‘Curie you must…’ And he died before he finished his sentence. Oh, my insides feel peculiar. What is that?" Curie looks up at Steele. 

"You might be feeling grief. For a friend." Steele replies in a calm voice. "The unit has no friends. But... There, my chest is tightening up when I think of poor Dr. Burrow." Curie says quietly to herself. 

"Now that ain't true for one second Curie. You do have friends. You have Nick and I and everyone back at Sanctuary Hills. You're not alone in your new journey. We'll all be here right beside you." Steele says with a smile as she holds onto Curie's hands. 

"You're absolutely right. Forgive my insolence." Curie says to Steele and Nick.

"The operation appears successful. But I think it will take a lot of time and adjustment for your new friend." Amari replies. 

"Je vous remercie (thank you) doctor for this opportunity," Curie says, thanking Amari. 

Glory approaches Steele and Nick. 

"Listen, G5-19 went through a lot, but she was good. Solid. I hope... I hope a little of that's still there. And if it isn't, make sure all this was worth it." Glory replies. 

"What was G5-19 like?” 

"Tough. Tough enough the SRB had to strip her mind. More than once. When I saw G5-19, she didn't even recognize me. But I owed her from my time in the Institute. That's all I’m going to say. I'm heading out Amari." Glory calls out. 

Seeing Glory leave, Steele turns towards Curie. 

"How are we doing?" Steele replies. 

"Remember. To breath. I keep thinking if I forget to go this, no more Curie. And suddenly all this excitement we do, there is an element of something new? What if my arm gets blown off? It is no simple task to repair now." Curie starts bombarding Steele with question after question. 

"Whoa! Slow down, girl! One question at a time. First is that Nick and I will protect you and keep you safe, including all of Sanctuary Hills. For you are family, and we protect our own. That's a guarantee." Steele says sternly. 

“That makes me feel. Better. Calm. I... I will be fine. It is coming to me. Quickly, I hope. Just bear with me. I am sure my research will blossom with magnificent new hardware.” 

***

Several weeks later, everyone threw a surprised party in honor of Curie's new transformation. Steele appointed Curie as Sanctuary's new doctor and chief of surgeon, with her own clinic and personal lab to use. 

"That way you can use your medical knowledge to treat our wounded or sick. And if you need any new critters to dissect and study just let us know." Steele replied. 

“Oh, Mademoiselle Steele, how can I ever thank you?" A tearful Curie asks. 

"Just a simple thank you is all that I need," Steele mentions. 

"Thank you, Mademoiselle Steele. For the bottom of my heart, I thank you for everything you have done for me. Perhaps I'll repay you one of the days.” 

"One of these days you will, Curie, count on it," Steele says as she and Nick head home. 

Waiting to see what adventure awaits them.

*To Be Continued*


	41. Dance With The Devil Part 1 The Travelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As more and more people are arriving at Sanctuary Hills things seem to be looking up. That is until they receive a sudden distress signal from a robot caravan. Arriving at the site only one has survived from the battle. Who or what could be behind this brutal and savage attack? Only time will tell.

Heart of Steele 41  
Dance With The Devil  
Part 1 The Travelers  
Matrix12  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

 

It was late evening when the call came that Preston's group of Minutemen soldiers were returning from a settlement that sent a distress call. 

"What settlement was it again?” Steele asks Nick. 

"Hmm, I believe Somerville Place. Way the hell southeast from here." Nick replies. 

"So, good several days travel from here," Steele replies, Nick nodding his head. 

As the main gates open, the two were caught off guard when they see a somber looking Preston and a wary man with two scared looking children. 

"It's okay now, you're safe now," Steele says soothingly to the man. 

"For now... but just wait till the robots show up." The man says fearfully. 

"Robots? Are you saying robots attacked you?" Steele asks. 

"They came out of nowhere and started destroying things. They were about to attack us when your men showed up, for which you have our eternal gratitude." The man replies. 

"Come, we have plenty of food and warm beds for you three. Joshua here will take care of your needs." Steele replies as she shows them to Joshua. 

Walking away Steele turns to Preston.

"Robots? That's the third encounter we've had with these mysterious and hostile robots. From the look on your face Preston, I take the mission didn't go as well?" Steele asks Preston. 

Frowning Preston looks down at the ground.

"I'm sorry General..." He started to say when Steele interrupts him. 

"Nuh-uh. Look at me, Preston." 

Hesitantly Preston looks up at Steele. 

"By the time we arrived the robots had already destroyed the entire settlement. It was luck on our side that they didn't kill the family on sight." Preston replies. 

"Then the mission was a success, Preston. We can always rebuild a settlement, but human lives we cannot. Your team saved that farmer and his two children. You're a hero Preston. Take that with confidence." Steele says in a calm, soothing voice. 

Smiling Preston looks up at his General. 

"You know, you're absolutely right General. I guess with all the bad things that have been plaguing us it's different when something right goes our way. Thank you, General. I guess I needed that pep talk. I'll let you know if I hear any settlements that need our help." Preston replies. 

"Let's hope it's not it's not any more robots, though we might assemble an assault squad and scout out possible locations these damn robots might be coming from," Steele says unhappily. 

"Just say the word General, and it'll be done.”

"Excellent, now Preston," Steele replies. 

"Yes General?" Preston replies. 

"Get a good night's sleep in and just rest and relax. Okay?" Steele says with a smile as she and Nick head towards their house.

The dim lighting in their bedroom only added to the relaxing atmosphere. With just the sheets and blankets on top of them, Steele rests her head on Nick's chest while softly caressing her hand across his chest, listening to the soft humming of his processor. All the while Nick closes his eyes with content, a smile beaming across his face. Gently he strokes Steele's soft red hair. Closing her eyes Steele starts nuzzling Nick, which gets a low moan of pleasure from Nick. 

"You like that I take it?” Steele says teasingly. 

"You have no idea," Nick says as he opens his eyes and looks at Steele. 

Stroking her face, Nick kisses Steele, who moans in response. Snuggling up closer Steele closes her eyes and falls asleep, feeling protected and loved. 

The next day Steele is informed that a woman and her two siblings have asked for sanctuary. 

"Well then, by all means, open the gates," Steele says as she walks outside to meet these newcomers. 

The women in question stood tall with skin the color of mocha, long black dreaded hair, and green eyes. An aura of confidence emitted from the woman along with her two adolescent kin, who also shared the same characteristics. They all happily greet Steele.

"Welcome to Sanctuary Hills. We will gladly accept you into our family. My name is Steele, I'm the leader of this settlement. And this is my partner Nick Valentine. This settlement is under the protection of the Minutemen. So you have nothing to fear. And you are?" Steele asks the mysterious woman. 

"My name is Miko. These two are my twin siblings Makoto and Ryuko. I am a mechanical engineer who specializes in robotic technology. So you are the master of this settlement right? Then you are our Sensei." Miko replies. 

"Huh? Sensei?! What's that?" A confused Steele asks.

"It means Master. Mademoiselle Steele." Curie replies as she walks up towards them. 

"Oh, Curie I didn't see you come up," Steele replies. 

"If we wish to accept our new visitors then I highly recommend that I give them checkups." Curie implies. 

Looking around Steele shrugs her shoulders. 

"Well... I guess the decision has already been made. Miko, Makoto and Ryuko welcome to Sanctuary Hills." Steele says warmly. 

"Thank you Sensei," Miko replies as she and her sibling's bow. “You won't regret this," Miko replies. 

"I usually don't. But after Curie takes a look at you three, feel free to walk around and get to know your new family." Steele replies with a smile.

Turning around, Steele sees Preston running towards her. 

"We got a distress call General!" Preston states. 

"What?!”

Bringing up her Pip-Boy, Steele dials the radio to a Caravan Distress Frequently. 

"This is an emergency broadcast! Our caravan is under attack by hostile robots and need some serious help! We're just east of Wattz Consumer Electronics. Anyone within the vicinity who can help nows the time to do it! Ada loop this message." A mysterious man orders his companion. 

"Yes, sir!" Ada replies. 

"Shit! More of these fucking robots!? Preston, I want an assault team ready at the gates! Let's move out!" Steele commands, not realizing another set of ears was listening. 

Her assault team consisted of: herself, Nick, Preston, Noel, Riza, Tasha, Dimitri and their newest member Brian. 

***

With platinum blond hair and slate colored eyes, Brian was orphaned at a young age. Unfortunately, Brian got caught up with some Gunners and lived their way of life. Until one day his group of Gunners decided to invade a small homestead. His leader enraged at the farmer's resistance had his men open fire, brutally slaughtering everyone from men, women, and children. Enraged at what he was witnessing, Brian took his weapon of choice, a 5mm minigun, and utterly destroyed his former group. 

When pinned down from a group of Raiders, he was rescued by the Minutemen. Seeing a new chance at life, Brian pleaded his case to Steele and was welcomed in with open arms, instead of cast out and forsaken like what he was prepared for. Now much to Steele's annoyance, Brian has pledged his life and loyalty to his new General.

***

Moving at a stiff pace, Steele is determined to make the week long trek in half the time, resting for short periods then back up onto the road. Coming around a bend in the road, the sounds of combat could be heard. Getting her explosive shotgun ready everyone else follows suit. Sneaking around the bend they all see complete chaos and carnage. Noticing four robots hopelessly outnumbered, Steele immediately knows who's the victim. 

"Minutemen! Protect the four robots! The rest of them scrap them!" Steele shouts. 

‘For the Minutemen!’ Several soldiers cry out as they rush the scene. Preston, Riza, Tasha and Dimitri hold back and with their long ranged laser muskets and sniper rifle fire upon several eyebots and swarmbots, while Steele, Nick, and Brian are up close and personal. All was going to plan until a massive Tankbot comes roaring over the hill. Seeing that it's the last robot, Steele calls out, ‘Minutemen aim and fire!!’ as she offloads on the enemy robot.   
Compared to the others firepower, it was Brian's minigun that tore through the robot like paper. 

Till at last, it explodes in a mini nuclear explosion.

Turning around, Steele is saddened that only one of the four robots survived. She then walks over to the small sky blue robot. 

"My friends did not survive the attack. Thank you for your assistance. I was certain to meet my end here as well." The female-voiced robot replies. 

"Are you okay?" Steele asks. 

"Physically the damage is minor, but I am registering sadness and anger at the loss of my friends. It may sound strange coming from a robot, but they were my... family. Again I thank you for your efforts. I know they would have thanked you as well." The female robot replies. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Steele says sympathetically. 

"My name is Ada. I am heavily modified, but at my core, I am an Assaultron. This was the third time we'd been attacked by robots like these. Even with the weapon and detection upgrades Jackson gave me, I was unable to defend them." Ada says to Steele. 

"Who's Jackson?" Steele inquires. 

"Jackson was the leader of this caravan. He had a great mind for technology. In many ways, he is my creator. He installed all my current upgrades. Unfortunately, they were not enough to protect them from the robots." Ada remarks.

"Speaking of robots, what can you tell me about them?" Steele questions Ada. 

"They roam the Commonwealth and claim to be restoring order. We've seen them fighting Raiders, but they're also attacking innocents. Settlers, merchants... and caravans like ours. We knew we ran the risk of encountering more of these hostile robots if we stayed in the Commonwealth. If only we had made the decision to leave." Ada says. 

"So if you knew the threat why'd you stay?" A confused Steele remarks. 

"Our caravan specialized in mechanical repairs and trade. The Commonwealth has an abundance of salvage that would benefit our business. It was a calculated risk. Probability is high that I was also part of that risk. Besides myself, Jackson also created Turning, Hurtz, and Porter. Our build in modifications would be desired pieces of salvage." Ada replies. 

"Unfortunately what's done is done. You can't change the past. The only thing you can do is move forward and walk towards the future." Steele says as she looks down at Ada. 

"You're right. I must look to the future. In recompense, I will seek justice for my friends and stop these robots from causing further harm. It's time to uncover the source and confront their leader. The Mechanist." Ada replies.

"The Mechanist?" Steele and Nick say in unison. 

"Well, whoever the hell this Mechanist is you'll need help if you want to succeed," Nick says as he blows out a wisp of smoke. 

"I'm well aware of this. You've shown willingness to aid others. I ask that you please assist me in stopping the Mechanist. In return I can give you the schematics to build your own robot workbench, so you can have additional resources in this undertaking." Ada states. 

"What's a robot work bench?" A curious Steele asks. 

 

“The robot workbench will allow you to create and modify your own robots, given enough resources," Ada explains. 

"Oh no... " Steele utters. 

"Oh man. Sturges is going to have a field day with this General." Preston replies. 

Nodding her head Steele comes to the same conclusion. 

“First it's Power Armor, now it's robots! What's next a teleporter!?" An annoyed Steele shouts. *Deep Breath* "Fine I'll do it. And if I'm not mistaken little one, you want revenge too, don't you?" Steele says in an amused voice.

"I admit my goal is twofold. Stopping the Mechanist both protects the Commonwealth and allows me to avenge my fallen friends. I won't rest until I see this threat dissolved. I owe it to them." Ada replies. 

"Why don't you come with us?" Nick asks Ada. 

Ada studied the synth detective. 

"You are also not human, yet have bonded with them. Just like Jackson did with us. So I see a resemblance in your group. I wish I had the proper vocal registry to express my gratitude to all of you." Ada says as she looks at each member of Steele's assault force. 

“General Atomics has valuable salvage. Chances are high the robots are still there. And chances of us succeeding are rather low since our rations and ammunition is running low as well.” 

Frowning Steele makes the decision. 

"Ada come with us back to Sanctuary Hills. That way one: you'll be protected and two: you can show us more about this robot work bench and three: a chance to rest, recharge and get to know the people of your new or temporary home." Steele says to Ada. 

"That sounds like a grand idea Ma'am," Ada replies politely. 

"Done! To the home!" Steele calls out as everyone heads towards Sanctuary Hills.

After a weeks travel with no hostile robots in sight, it was a welcomed relief to see the massive fortified wall that surrounds and protects them. At the guard stations were none other than The Triplets. 

"Oi! Bill! Let us in!" Steele calls out. 

"Have you found any more comics?" Bill replies. 

"No," Steele says. 

"Nope! No entry!" Bill crosses his arms. 

"Wait... what!? Let us in Bill you little shit! Or you'll be sorry!" Steele yells back. 

"Oh and how so General?" Bill replies sarcastically. 

"Well guess I can keep this beauty all to myself," Steele says as she goes into her inventory and twirls Grognak's Axe. 

"Holy shit! Guys! Guys! Check out what the General found!" Bill calls out to his twin brothers, who come rushing to the gates. 

*Gasping* "What the hell you waiting for let the in!" Billy Bob Joe exclaims as the massive wooden doors open. The Triplets rush down to look at their leader’s magnificent find. 

"Oh my God is an exact replica of Grognak's Axe!" Billy Bob cries out in giddiness. 

"After your shift is over I'll let you guys hold it." Steele barely gets to say as she's enveloped in a triple bear hug. 

"Ack!" Steele muffles out. 

"What are we waiting for guys? Off to battle?" Bill shouts. 

"OFF TO BATTLE!!! All three chorus at once as they take off running to their posts.

"Swear... never a dull moment with those three. But don't let them fool you. They may act childish but in the heat of battle they are savage beasts." Steele explains to Ada, who is distracted when Miko walks up to Ada. 

"Ada? Is that really you?" Miko recalls. 

"If my memory banks are correct you are Miko." Ads replies. 

"My God! Look at you and all those modifications! Mmm! Mmm! I bet Jackson is proud of his handy work. Hell, where is that cocky bastard? Last time I saw him was at the Rust Valley Convention." Miko replies happily. 

"He'd didn't survive the attack from an ambush from hostile robots," Ada replies. 

"Oh... oh my... sweetie I'm so sorry for lost. If you would like I could always use an assistant with my crafts work if you're interested." Miko replies. 

"That would be an excellent purpose for my being," Ada replies. "But after we take down the Mechanist first," Ada says with determination. 

"I'll be here waiting," Miko says with a mysterious smile. 

Nighttime envelopes the Commonwealth, and everyone is getting prepared for tomorrow's journey. Well almost everyone.

Laying flat on her back, Steele kisses Nick passionately, their tongues mingling inside each other's mouth. Nick starts to massage her plump breasts while pinching and pulling her nipples into tight peaks. Moaning in bliss she closes her eyes until she hears a metallic snap. Eyes snapping wide open and sees that her hands have been handcuffed to the railing of their bed. 

"What the!? Nicholas Valentine, you so did not do what I think you did!" An astonished Steele utters. 

"Believe it, Love. Now, where was I?" Nick questions himself. "Aha! I was doing this..." Nick says as he pulls a nipple into his hot mouth and starts licking and sucking it while his metal hand continues to twist and pull the other nipple. 

Moving around with a restless need Steele moans and gasps at the pleasure overwhelming her. 

"Nick! More give me more!" Steele cries out. 

Grinning Nick takes Steele's legs and brings them into a spread eagle position. Feeling completely exposed to him has her shivering with need as moisture saturates her now wet hot sex. Leaning in, Nick starts licking Steele's inner thighs causing her to cry out in bliss, but it wasn't enough. Thrusting forward, Steele can already feel Nick impaling her with his tongue but she was too far away. 

(Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!") Steele curses at her luck. 

"Oh? You want something?" Nick purrs into Steele's ear. 

"Yes! Yes! I want you to fuck me over and over again!" Steele pleads. 

With a predatory smile, Nick says five merciful words. 

"Your wish is my command." 

Sticking a finger into Steele's hot wet sex Nick takes his finger and places it in his mouth. 

"Mmm... delicious.” 

Not waiting a second more, Nick starts feasting on Steele's sex. His tongue lapping at her folds, licking Steele's slit and her clit in one smooth motion, causing her to whimper. Then he strikes, stabbing his tongue into Steele's core. Screaming she starts bucking her hips. Feeling the pressure building and building, Steele screams with her release, which feels amazingly good. 

Getting up Nick fastens his mouth with Steele's as he takes his fingers and starts thrusting them into her already super sensitive sex. 

*Gasping* "Oh God Nick harder and faster!!!” Steele cries out in bliss.

Growling in a low tone, Nick pistons his fingers till Steele is overwhelmed by a second orgasm. Flopping down onto the bed, a sheen of sweat coats Steele's body as she rapidly breathes. 

"Wow... that was amazing." A blown away Steele mutters as Nick undoes the cuffs. 

"I thought you'd like that,” Nick says with a smug look on his face, undressing and crawling right beside Steele. 

"Goodnight my Valentine. We got a busy day ahead of us." Steele says lovingly to Nick. 

“And goodnight to you my beloved Steele," Nick replies as he kisses her. 

Waking up early, Steele and her team make the tedious journey to General Atomics Factory. On the way there, looking at Steele's Pip-Boy map, Preston is obviously interested in what he's seeing. 

"Alright, Preston what's got you so giddy?" Steele inquiries Preston. 

"See that area on your map? That's where the Castle is located." Preston replies. 

"The Castle?" Steele asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"It used to be the main Minutemen's HQ way before my time. Well fortified, centrally located, and most important, it has a powerful radio transmitter we can use to broadcast to the whole Commonwealth." Preston says. 

"So what happened to the Castle? Why was it abandoned? Did it fall into enemy hands?" Steele questions Preston, her interest piqued now. 

"This was long before I even joined up with the Minutemen but, the story I heard was that some kind of monster came out of the sea and destroyed the castle. A lot of the leaders were killed in that battle, and I guess nobody ever felt it was worth the risk to try and retake it. Heh, I've always wondered if losing the radio station was the beginning of our later problems..." Preston replies glumly.

"Hey cheer up. Who knows maybe we will retake the Castle one of these days." Steele pats Preston on the back. 

His face lighting up Preston smiles at Steele.

"That would be great General," Preston replies. 

Coming up over a hill is General Atomics Factory. 

"There's our target," Steele tells her team. 

Huddled together Steele lays out the battle plan. 

"Okay, I want Preston and Riza on sniper duty. Any robots that escape need to be destroyed. Tasha and Dimitri, I want you to come in from the south end of the building. Brian and Noel you two will cover our backs from the top floor while Nick, Ada and myself will come in through the north entrance. Most importantly no one gets hurt and no one dies. Understand?" Steele says with a stern look on her face. 

"Yes, sir. Alright. No problem." the group chorused back to her. 

Steele smiles at her team, that smile fades into a frown as everyone moves into position.

The factory is cramped and full of heavy machinery on several conveyor belts. 

"Well... shit." Steele utters. 

Suddenly the area is filled with Swarmbots, either firing at everyone their lasers or shocking them with their metallic probes. 

"Damn annoying bots!" Steele shouts as she unloads her shotgun, while Nick was firing of is sub automatic machine gun. 

"Weapons hot! Safety's off!" Ada angrily replies as she was attempting to fight off the Swarmbots. 

"Everyone! Duck and cover!" Brian yells. 

"Oh fuck!" Steele cries as she grabs Ada and runs for cover, Nick following right behind her. 

Soon the only sounds were the empty shells hitting the floor as Brian mows down the Swarmbots. Then there was complete silence. Smiling victoriously, Brian surveys his handiwork while, down below amongst the littered bodies of dead robots, Steele, Nick, and Ada slowly come out of hiding. 

"Holy shit that was awesome," Steele says with a smile. 

"Impressive indeed," Ada replies. 

"Bunch of scrap metal is all I'm going to say," Nick states. 

The sound of laser fire gets their attention. 

"Let's go!" Steele calls out as they all take off running.

Pinned down behind a wall that leads to a dead end, both Tasha and Dimitri fire off their laser muskets at several Junkbots. Letting out war cries Steele, Nick and Noel fire a hail of bullets upon the Junkbots. 

"Thanks, guys!" They both reply. 

Seeing a terminal, Nick is already working on it as everyone gathers in front of the doors. 

"Open for business," Nick says smugly. 

Walking into a large room, everyone stops when they see one large robot. To simply say that it was large is an understatement. Towering over six feet tall, with heavy, tank like tread-rollers, the yellow painted robot was also completely covered in tesla coils. The vivid blue electricity dancing form the coils could visibly be seen from a distance. But it was the robot's head that caught everyone's attention. Encased in a glass jar was a large brain with a single yellow eye. The cyclops somehow stared angrily at the intruders who dare enter its lair. The new enemy attacks the group, sending out electrical jolts of energy, having a nasty effect on everybody hit. 

For Steele and Nick, the attack was excruciatingly painful. The electricity wrecked havoc on Steele's Cybernetic brain and nervous system, as well as Nick's internal systems. Both of them fled from the horrible robot. Out of range, a very pissed off Steele starts firing relentlessly on the tank-bot. Aiming at Steele, the cyclops fires off a subsonic blast that hits her directly. Suddenly, her head exploding with pain, a blinded Steele falls to the floor unconscious. 

"Steele!!!" Nick screams as he takes off running towards a prone Steele. 

Seeing their leader fall, everyone is filled with rage. 

"Die you pile of shit!" Brian yells as he fires off his minigun. 

"For our General!" Tasha and Dimitri shout. 

"No mercy!" Noel screams. 

"Eliminating hostile target!" Ada angrily replies. 

Under the sudden massive assault, the brain topped robot is easily destroyed. Turning around everyone rushes towards Steele and Nick. Stimpaking her, Nick gently lifts Steele till she's resting against him. 

"Nick! Is the General alright?!" Everyone cries out. 

Moaning Steele gingerly opens her eyes. 

"Ow..." Steele groans. 

Relieved, Nick hugs Steele tightly while everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Leaning against Nick, Steele closes her eyes. 

“Don't mind me if I sit here for a bit," Steele says quietly. 

"Take all the time you need Love," Nick says gently as he kisses her forehead. 

Several minutes later Steele is back on her feet. A little unsteady at first, Steele soon finds her footing. 

Warily looking the still ‘corpse’ over, Steele notices something interesting. 

"Hey, Ada, you've probably have had some personal experience with these robots. What exactly is with this brain-bot?. And have you seen one like this before?" Steele asks Ada. 

"No, but my old caravan discovered records about them while we were scavenging military facilities. According to my data banks, it's called the Robobrain. It was considered one of the most technologically superior robots ever constructed, but it never reached full production status." Ada informs Steele. 

"It had a strange device on it," Steele remarks. 

"Let's have a look. Impressive technology. If my analysis is correct this is a specialized Radar Beacon. I suspect it's how the Mechanist was keeping track of that Robobrain your men destroyed. As the next logical step, I need you to install this beacon within me so we can use it to our advantage.”

"Are you sure?" Steele says as she looks the device over. 

"While there is only a 78.3% chance I'm correct, I'd like to point out that it's the only lead we have," Ada says. 

"Well, in that case, sounds like a winner to me," Steele replies. 

"I'm glad you agree. You'll need to use a robot work bench to ensure proper installation and my presence will be required. To maintain peak efficiency I strongly recommend that we remain together until the Radar Beacon is successfully installed." Ada informs Steele. 

"Well, that will need to be done back at Sanctuary. Alright, guys! Great job! Let's go home!" Steele says happily. 

Hearing joyful agreements from her teammates, they all head towards home. Will the team be able to unravel the mystery of the Mechanist? Only time will tell.

*To Be Continued


	42. Dance With The Devil  Part 2: Vexing Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the hunt for the remaining Radar Beacons things are looking up for Steele and her team. Until the final Radar Beacon is in the hands of the Rust Devils. In order to obtain the Radar Beacon in the upcoming battle some will rise while others will fall.

Heart of Steele (42)   
Dance With The Devil   
Part 2: Vexing Devils  
Matrix12   
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft 

After the long trek from General Atomics Factory back to Sanctuary Hills, everyone was beat and looked forward to hot showers and comfy beds. As promised, Steele let the Triplets handle Grognak's axe. Full of giddiness and awe, the Triplets thanked Steele in their usual fashion of a triple bear hug, then proceeded home since their shift was over. Yawning, Steele ruffles Dogmeat's ears affectionately while stroking his glossy coat. Going up the stairs, both Steele and Nick toss their clothes into a corner and snuggle up next to each other. Both of them easily fell asleep, as was the trend with those returning, sleeping peacefully until what events tomorrow may bring. With Miko's encouragement, Ada decided to stay with her and her siblings for the night. Somehow, that made Ada feel at peace with herself. 

The next day, Steele, Nick, and Ada walk up to Sturges's workshop. Outside of it is a massive steel contraption with a computer installed within it. 

"So this is the robot workbench?”

"Oh, man General! This thing is so cool! Look I want to introduce you to my latest creations." Sturges happily replied. 

"Oh man, what have we created..." Steele utters.

Coming out from behind his workshop were four brightly orange colored Protectrons. Stunned Steele looks at the Protectrons then at Sturges. 

"Did you build them?" Steele asks in amazement. 

"Yup. Sure did Boss. I've named them Zako, one through four." A beaming Sturges replies. 

"These little guys rock!" Steele says enthusiastically.

"Okay Sturges, ready for the main event?" Steele asks. 

"Um... what main event?" A confused Sturges asks. 

"I need you to install this Radar Beacon within me so that we may track down another Robobrain," Ada informs Sturges. 

"What?! Oh man..." A nervous Sturges rubs the back of his head. He then takes a deep breath. ("Ok Sturges. You got this man. It's time to shine in front of the Boss.") Sturges thinks to himself. 

"Do not worry for I will be present during the entire process," Ada informs Sturges. 

"Oh thank you, Lord, above!" Sturges exclaims, causing both Steele and Nick to laugh. 

"So, Ada ready to get this show on the road?" Steele asks. 

“Preparations to install Radar Beacon are initiated. The installation should be simple. Just install the Beacon and I'll do the rest." Ada replies. 

With her guidance, Sturges installs the Radar Beacon. 

"Well? Please tell me I didn't screw this one up..." A nervous Sturges asks Ada. 

"A moment. The modifications were successfully installed. New hardware has been detected and software is updating... installation complete. Analyzing Mechanist hardware... the Radar Beacon is receiving a strongly encrypted signal, but I can't determine the source." Ada remarks. 

"Do you think the Mechanist knows we're tampering with the Beacon?" Steele asks worriedly. 

“I've already added fail safes to ensure my location is secured and to prevent any unintended commands the signal may issue," Ada replies. 

*Phew* “That's good." A relieved Steele says. 

"With some additional assistance, I should be able to decrypt the signal and locate the Mechanist. Fortunately, I'm detecting another Robobrain in the Commonwealth that's receiving the same signal." Ada implies. 

"Alright let's do this. One dead Robobrain coming up." Steele says sarcastically. 

"Well let's get this started. I'm uploading the Robobrain's location to your Pip-Boy. Just be careful. These robots tend to travel in groups, so you're liable to encounter heavy resistance." Ada warns. 

Grouped together with her assault team, Steele starts coming up with a battle plan. 

"So General, where's our next Robobrain location at?" Preston asks. 

"Let's see... aha! Poseidon Reservoir. SSW of here and I'd say... weather cooperating it should be a good two days walk from here." Steele says enthusiastically as she puts her Pip-Boy down till she notices Preston's frowning.

"What's wrong Preston?" Steele asks. "That location. Sounds like a high area for Mirelurks." Preston replies.

"Then we'll have to use stealth to our advantage. Once were upon them they won't stand a chance." Steele says with a smile. "Alright, I want everyone at the main gate in ten minutes," Steele commands. 

"Yes General." The team chorus 

"Hey General!" Billy Bob Joe calls down from the guard post. 

"What's up, Billy Bob Jo?" Steele asks. 

"When do me and my brothers get a chance at these robots?" Billy Bob Jo asks. 

Grinning Steele shakes her head. “The next time there's any robots you guys get dibs," Steele replies. 

"Promise?" Suddenly three heads show up looking down at Steele. 

*Laughter* "I promise." Steele says. 

"YAY!!!" The Triplets yell victoriously. 

"What on earth are we going to do with those three?" Nick says as he wraps an arm around Steele's waist. 

"Deal with them on a daily basis, and be prepared for the unexpected from those three," Steele remarks as she feels her body drawn to Nick. 

"Well, then time to do this..." Nick says as he fastens his mouth over Steele's. 

Moaning Steele leans into the kiss, looking up with love into Nick's glowing golden yellow eyes. 

"A pre-victory kiss?" Steele says smugly. 

"No, I have plans for you after our success," Nick says in a low velvety voice that already has Steele wet and needy for him. 

Seeing the others showing up, Steele wastes no time as everyone walked a brisk pace towards their destination.

With Poseidon Reservoir in sight, Steele gets everyone together. 

"Okay for now recon only and stay within radio range. If something goes wrong, either retreat or pop a flare and we'll come assist you. Understand?" Steele orders her team.

‘Roger that.’ ‘Yes, ma'am.’ Was the chorus back at her. Silently walking through the reed infested, waist deep water, the team approaches the reservoir, only to stop when Steele lifts a fisted hand. Crouching lower to the ground, she hears a battle going on with robots, from their mechanical beeping and sounds, and a howl of Mirelurk King. 

"Great just what we needed..." Nick grumbles. 

"Wait, hold on just a second.” Steele selects her sniper hunting rifle and looks through the night vision scope. "Well, what do know. The Mirelurks are fighting against the robots." Steele says in a surprised voice. 

"Really!? Who's winning?" Preston remarks. 

“I'd say they're giving the robots a run for their caps,” Steele says. 

"Good. Shall we finish them off General?" Brian asks. 

"Let's do it. We’ll do a pincer attack. Brian, you'll be front and center with that minigun of yours. Riza and Dimitri I want you to cover our backs." Steele lays out the battle plan. 

"Yes General." Her teammates' reply. 

With the onslaught from the Mirelurks, the robots stood no chance against the Minutemen's attack. Walking up to the dead Robobrain, Steele gives it a good kick, jumping back with surprise when she hears a recording playback: ‘Attention people of the Commonwealth, I the Mechanist have come about to bring a new age of peace. Do not be alarmed. These robots are your allies, your protectors, and they will not stop until the Commonwealth is saved. Together we shall restore justice and bring about a dawn of a new age.’ The strange recording ends. 

"Age of peace? More like martial law." Steele says as she grabs the Radar Beacon. 

Turning around Steele sees Ada waddling up towards them. 

"Here you go, Ada. One slightly dented but still functional Radar Beacon." Steele replies. 

"This will do nicely. And with any luck, it'll help us trace the Mechanist's signal." Ads respond. 

"Don't worry it should do the trick," Steele says. 

"I certainly hope so. I'm going to begin my decryption routine, but it could take awhile. In the meantime, I've picked up another Robobrain beacon signal. It should be the last one you'll need to collect." Ada remarks. 

"Good work Ada,” Steele says as she pats Ada on the shoulder. 

"Thank you. If my calculations are correct the signal is coming from... Oh, this isn't good. Location confirmed... The Robobrain is located at Fort Hagen Satellite Array. Which means it's in the hands of the Rust Devils." Ada says worriedly. 

"Hold on. Who or what are the Rust Devils?" A confused Steele asks. 

"Allow me to explain. My old caravan encountered them once while crossing the river into the city. The Rust Devils are a group of ruthless Raiders who utilize robots for their nefarious practices. They scour the Commonwealth looking for my kind. What they can't capture or reprogram they are stripped for spare parts. I realize they pose a greater threat to me than you. I just want you to be well informed. That being said. Despite what lies ahead, I can easily continue to decrypt the signal as we proceed. So shall we be on our way?" Ada asks Steele. 

Looking around with her teammates, Steele looks at her map. 

"Well, the good news is that the Fort Hagen Satellite Array is just a two days walk from here. So what do you think guys?" Steele inquiries her team. 

"I'd say we do it General. These Rust Devils could prove to be a major threat to the Commonwealth if left unchecked." Preston replies. 

"I agree with Preston. The last thing we need is more damn Raiders." Nick replies as he draws on his cigarette. 

"I'll go wherever you want me to General," Brian says with a smile. 

"You know you have our support General." Tasha and Dimitri state in unison. While Noel and Riza nod their heads. 

"Well, guess it's settled. Let's get moving." Steele replies. 

"You're not going without me!" A feminine voice breaks the silence. 

"Huh!? Miko?! What the hell are you doing here? Did you follow us?" Steele glares at Miko. 

"I'm out for blood on these Rust Devils. They killed my parents and destroyed my village! I deserve retribution Sensei!" Miko exclaims, her green eyes blazing with hatred and vengeance. 

Staring at each other for several minutes, the moment is intense. 

*Sighs* "Fine. Might as well since you'll just ignore me and follow us anyway. But! Once we're out there you'll follow every command I tell you. No. Buts! Understand?" Steele says strictly to Miko. 

"I understand Sensei, and thank you," Miko replies. 

"Don't make me regret this Miko," Steele warns.

After several days, our team reaches Fort Hagen Satellite Array. At a distance, they can spot several robots and Rust Devils. 

"Time to stir up the hornet’s nest," Steele says, as she pulls a pin off a grenadine and chucks it into the compound. 

With an explosion along with several cries of anguish. 

"Here they come!" Nick yells out, as several Rust Devils along with a Protectron Golem and a Mister Handy Annihilator appear from hiding. 

"Minutemen! Charge!!!" Steele cries out her battle cry. 

Sitting on her throne, in her specialized tesla coiled Power Armor, Ivey sees one of her Rust Devils at her door. 

"You may enter. How goes the battle? Do these intruders have anything of value?" Ivey replies. 

"N... No, my Mistress. These intruders are highly skilled and have already killed several men and robots already." The male Rust Devil replies in a shaky voice. 

"What!? You fool! Can't you do anything right?!" Ivey snarls as she grabs a hold of the man's face. 

Her tesla coils shocked the man violently, then in a snap, she crushes his face. She dropped the body to the floor with a growing pool of crimson gore at her feet. 

"Mmm...what a delightful smell. The smell of spilled blood." Ivey says sadistically with a slow grin on her lips. "Looks like if you want the job done right you have to do it yourself," Ivey says as she left her throne room, going outside and eliminate the pests who dare intrude into her domain.

Steele noticing movement on the second floor cries out an alarm. 

"Look! An enemy on the second floor! Fire at will!" 

Laughing at the futility of it all, Ivey jumps down and lands hard on the ground, knocking Steele and several others off their feet. Steele, barely getting back up on her feet, has no time to react when Ivey suddenly strikes out like a snake, grabbing onto her arms with her tesla powered ones. Ivey started to shock Steele with her electrical coils, making her belt out a startled scream, as her body jerks and twitches uncontrollably. It felt as if someone was striking a white hot iron inside Steele's skull and down along her spinal column. All the while, Ivey licks her lips in satisfaction, then suddenly stops her torment momentarily.

Despite her twitching muscles, Steele tries to move against the vice-like grip on her arms and shoulders. She knew struggling would only satisfy Ivey's sick pleasure, gritting her teeth when she feels Kellogg's armor starting to cut into her skin. They looked at each other with hatred filled eyes. 

"Go to hell you sadistic fucking bitch!" Steele snarls at Ivey, her icy blue eyes blazing. 

"Hmm...not before you, you worthless little whore!" Ivey snaps back, taking each hand holding onto Steele's arms and viciously yanking them outward. 

Screaming in an ungodly voice, Steele's right arm is completely ripped off. Yet thankfully, thanks to Kellogg's armor (which is now ruined), her left arm is left intact but is severely bruised. Falling to her knees, Steele grabs at where her right arm would have been and tries to stop the massive flow of blood pouring out from the wound.

Seeing what has happened to her new friend, Miko decides it's time to unleash her secret weapon. Getting down on her left knee Miko pulls up her pant leg. Transforming her right knee into a cannon. Miko fires a mortar that hits Ivey straight in the chest sending her flying into a makeshift defense barrier causing a huge explosion, obliterating Ivey in the process. She then rushed to her friend who has become a ghastly pale gray. 

"Listen to me Steele, I'm going to cauterize your wound to stop the bleeding. This will hurt very much I warn you." Miko warns Steele. 

"Even more than having your arm ripped off? Cause I seriously doubt that." Steele barely utters the words, fighting to not lose consciousness.

"Steele! Steele!" Nick's panicked voice could be heard. 

"Over here, Nick! I'll need you to hold her down while I do this." Miko says grimly, only to pause and see a horrified Nick. 

"Oh God. Her... arm... is gone," Nick says in a disbelieving voice. 

"We’re going to lose more than just her arm if we don't hurry!" Miko snaps. 

"Okay... what do you want me to do?" Nick asks Miko in a shaky voice. 

"Just hold her down. This is going to be very painful." Miko replies as she brings out her blowtorch. 

The smell of burning flesh was as horrendous as was the pain. Screaming till her throat is raw and fighting against Nick's hold on her, Steele finally loses consciousness. 

"We need to get her to Sanctuary Hills, ASAP," Miko tells Nick in a worried voice. 

Grabbing Steele carefully Nick grabs Steele's Pip-Boy and fast travels them to Sanctuary. 

"Minutemen! Fall back! Retreat!" Preston yells as everyone takes off running towards safety... towards Sanctuary.

Arriving at Sanctuary Hills, Nick practically yells at the guards to open the gates. Running inside with Steele cradled against him. Nick frantically starts looking for Curie, not stopping he rushes to her clinic. 

"Ah hello, Monsieur Valentine is something wrong....Oh, now! Que lui est-il arrivé!? (Oh no! What has happened!?) A horrified Curie exclaims. 

"You a doctor?" Miko asks. 

"Oui. (Yes) My name is Curie." Curie introduces herself. 

"Good cause you and I have a surgery to do," Miko says in a serious tone as she looks at Curie. 

In the waiting room, Nick anxiously paces back and forth, his mind racing. 

"You keep that up and you'll end up wearing a hole in Curie's waiting room, and I doubt she'd be pleased about that," Sturges says to Nick. 

Stopping, Nick looks at Sturges with a look of despair. 

“This is all my fault. I wasn't there to protect her." Nick says while visibly trembling.

"Nick you were either overrun by those damn robots or those armored Rust Devils, just as bad as the rest the team. Plus, from what you told me what that Ivey chick was wearing: a power armor, equipped with tesla coils and firing off that tesla coil rifle. Do you have any idea what that would do to your internal systems? Nothing good. Game over. You're screwed. I can't even imagine what a direct hit with that rifle of hers would have done to you, Nick." Sturges replies with a serious tone. 

"Now all I can do is wait and pray..." Nick says as he sits down and places his hands on his forehead. 

Frowning Sturges sits beside Nick, his sorrow is overwhelming. 

("And now I sit and wait...") Nick thinks to himself.

*To Be Continued*


	43. Dance With The Devil  Part 3: A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravely wounded in the battle against the Rust Devils. Steele now must make some hard choices on what to do from now on. Then when the mechanical engineer Miko offers to help Steele. Will she take the offer. And if so how will it help Steele?

Heart of Steele (43)  
Dance With The Devil   
Part 3: A New Hope  
Matrix12   
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

 

Waking up, Steele is in a medically induced haze. Looking up, she sees a worried Nick resting his head and arms on Steele's bed. Wanting to reach out, it dawns on her that her right arm is truly gone. 

"Oh, God. It's gone... my right arm is gone!" Steele cries out as she flops back onto her bed, tears of frustration, horror, and loss hitting her all at once. 

Nick wakes instantly, hearing Steele's distraught voice. 

"Don't worry Steele. The worse is over with." Nick says soothingly. 

"Worse part?! Things aren't any better, in fact, it's beyond worse! My right arm is gone, Nick! Gone! That was my dominant hand! How the hell am I supposed to survive the Commonwealth with only one arm?! Tell me, Nick! How!?" Steele shouts at him.

Then Steele's eyes fill with tears as she breaks down and starts sobbing while apologizing to Nick over and over. Gently holding her close to him, Nick starts rocking back and forth whispering gently, calming and soothing Steele. 

"But, seriously Nick. What am I going to do?" Steele asks in a worried tone. 

"Simple, you're going to let me work my magic on you Sensei," Miko says as she enters the room. 

"Your... magic?" A confused Steele asks. Pulling up both pant legs reveals two metallic prosthetic legs. "Your legs looks almost robotic," Steele says in amazement. "Hell, by how you've been walking I would've never known you had prosthetic legs," Steele says in amazement.

"This is what I specialize in. It's called Metal Gear. Individualized metallic prosthetics. Now in your case, I'm going to have to replace your whole limb plus your shoulder's ball and socket joint. It's going to be one hell of a project. In fact, probably the most complex I've ever done. With your new prosthetic though, you won't notice the difference." Miko says confidently. ‘It'll take at least a week to make the arm. Yet there will be several surgeries before we're done. But don't you worry one bit. I'll get you back and operational in no time Sensei." Miko says in a reassuring voice.  
Word had spread throughout Sanctuary of the brutal attack on Steele. Having a devastated Codsworth come to see her was heartbreaking. Steele finally got Codsworth to calm down and reassured him that it was nothing he could have done to prevent it from happening and that Miko is going to make her a replacement arm. Yet, on the other side, several members were outraged and demanded retribution. The Triplets were out for blood, but surprisingly so was another person, Preston. After returning in three days, Preston is in a wrathful mood. 

"Someone not only attacked and nearly killed you but also insulted the Minutemen. No one attacks our General and gets away with it!" Preston says vividly, while agitatedly pacing back and forth.

Both Steele and Nick are surprised at Preston's unusual violent behavior. 

"Whoa, whoa, Preston let's calm down okay? I'm fine that's all that matters.” 

"No, it is not!" Preston snaps at Steele, which startles her speechless. 

"Preston, knock it off..." Nick growls a warning at Preston, his glowing golden yellow eyes angrily narrowing at him. 

The stare seems to work on snapping Preston out of his enraged state. 

"I... I'm sorry General. I don't know what got into me." Preston stammers an apology. 

"Easy, you were pissed off," Steele says to Preston. "It's normal," Steele adds in a droll tone.  
"But you are right Preston," Steele replies. 

"Wait...I am?" A confused Preston replies. 

"We need to stop the Rust Devils." Steele states. 

"Be warned, The Rust Devils defense is very strong and they will more than likely have powerful robots under their control." A young voice interrupts the conversation. 

All heads turn to Makoto, Miko's younger sister. 

"Like how powerful?" Steele says with apprehension. 

"We're talking about Assaultrons and Sentry Bots. That's why we avoided them at all costs." Makoto states. 

"Well, we're all flat ass screwed," an exasperated Sturges utters, flinging his arms in the air.

"No were not," Steele says with a glint in her eyes. 

"What do you mean Steele?" Nick asks in confusion. 

"What if we can change the robot's loyalty or better yet cause it to self-destruct?" Steele says with a smile. 

Eyes widening, Makoto stares at Steele. 

"You have a means of doing this?! How?" Makoto eagerly replies. 

"Okay, hold on General. How long have you been able to do this and also how?" A perplexed Sturges also replies. 

"Simple. I hack them with my Pip-Boy adapter plug. I've tried it on smaller robots. Just never the bigger ones since I'm too busy running away or shooting the hell out of the damn things." Steele says.

"And you didn't tell me this why?" Nick says in a stern voice as he looks directly at her. 

"Hey now! Don't lecture me! And what's with that look! I rarely used it so I never thought about it till now. I mean I use the adapter cord to open Vaults but, never would've thought of using it to hack robots." Steele responds waspishly as she glares at Nick right back, matching stare for stare. 

His glowing golden yellow eyes met her vivid iridescent cybernetic blue eyes. 

"Uh, guys let's focus on the task at hand." Preston started to say when an anxious Sturges covers Preston's mouth. 

"Shh! Otherwise, they'll turn their wrath on you or in this case, most likely me!" Sturges whispers angrily. 

"I don't know about you guys but I think this is getting good." Billy Bob Joe says with a grin, his twin brothers nodding their heads in agreement.

Looking at each other, both Steele and Nick smile. 

"Always full of surprises aren't you Love," Nick says playfully. 

"You have no idea," Steele says teasingly. 

She then turns and looks at everyone, Steele smiling all the while. 

"Nothing's too tough for the Minutemen to take on. Got that man?" Steele says in a commanding voice. 

"Yes General!!!" Preston, Sturges, Bill, Billy Bob and Billy Bob Joe shout out. 

Makoto stares in awe at such leadership. (“These men would storm the gates of Hell if she commanded them.") Makoto thinks to herself.

"Okay! Okay! I do know some weaknesses." Makoto states, hoping to lighten the mood. 

Hearing this gets everyone's attention. 

“The Raiders robot armor that they wear tend to be weak at the joints. Now the robots you have to attack them quickly and without warning." Makoto replies in a serious tone. "That's all I really know," Makoto says quietly. 

"Hey, it's better than nothing. Thank you, Makoto. Your information will be really vital in our upcoming battles." Steele says warmly. 

Suddenly blushing at the comment Makoto runs out, passing her sister along the way. 

"Oi! Oi! Sensei! What did you do to make Makoto blush so vividly?" Miko replies smiling. 

"All I did was compliment her." A confused Steele replies. 

"Ah, I see. Makoto never had any friends really. Always on the open the road and learning the trade of our craft. Usually met mostly with criticism rarely any comments. Guess I'm particularly to blame since I've taken up the family tradition." Miko says quietly to herself. "Anyhow you'd better get some rest, Steele. For the first surgery for your new replacement will be tomorrow." Miko replies. 

"First? As in more than one?" Steele says with apprehension. 

"Of course! It usually takes one to two surgeries." Miko says. 

"Yay me..." Steele says as she slumps down, only to have Nick squeeze her shoulder lovingly. 

"It'll be alright Steele," Nick says encouragingly. 

Later that night Steele couldn't get any sleep. 

"It's so weird Nick. I feel like my arm is actually there and I find myself reaching for something when there's nothing to reach out with. It's so frustrating." Steele says as she snuggles up to Nick for warmth and comfort. 

Wrapping his arm around her, Nick brings Steele closer to him and kisses her on top of her head. 

"Don't worry Steele. I'll be there with you every step of the way.”

The next morning Steele and Nick show up at Curie's clinic. 

"Ready to rock and roll Sensei?" Miko says with a smile. 

"No. But let's get this over with. The sooner the better..." Steele says as she lays down on the table then falls into darkness. 

Slowly opening her eyes, Steele notices she's laying in bed. Slowly getting up, she looks around and notices a metal tube like object sticking out where her upper arm would begin, along with two thick bands of wires 

"What the hell?" A curious Steele says. 

Just for curiosity's sake, Steele shrugs her shoulders and is amazed to see the tube moving with them and the wires gently swaying. 

"Wow! It's moving! Neat!" Steele cries out in excitement. 

"Well, I'm glad someone enjoys my handy work," Miko replies with a smile.

“So what did you all do to me, Miko?" 

Frowning Miko looks at Steele. 

"Unfortunately I had to cut off the skin that was cauterized to reach healthy tissue. It wasn't much but still the fact." Miko says with a frown. 

Then looking at Steele she continues. 

“I took the area and implanted a neuron matrix bed where wires will be connected directly to your muscular and nervous systems into the arm itself. Hence the two large bands of wires you see. Those will go inside the arm itself. This was before I had to completely make a prosthetic metal titanium ball and socket joint. Now, inside the ball is a small actuator." Miko says with a grin.

"Really?! You managed to make one this small and for this purpose?! Holy shit! That's so cool!" Steele happily shouts out. 

"Wait. How do you know about that?" A curious Miko asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"I was a mechanical engineer in my past life. Before the bombs. So I do know a thing or two about machines." Steele grins at Miko. 

"Of course, I'll have to adjust it with your other arm. Now the next step is the synthetic port, which is that tube you see right now. This is where your arm will be attached. You'll have a full range of motion and movement. But, without any sensation, you're going to have to relearn the use of your arm. Plus the added weight will throw your balance off." Miko cautions Steele. 

"So I got my work cut out for me basically," Steele says with determination. 

"So now the next part is attaching the prosthetic arm to the port.” 

"So what's the delay?" A puzzled Steele asks. 

"We must let the arm heal Sensei. Then I'll add on the final piece." Miko says proudly. 

"Wait, I got to deal with only half an arm?! For how long?!" Steele moans out loud. 

"About 3-5 days," Miko replies. 

"So basically about a week I have to keep myself busy. Great." A displeased Steele grumbles. 

The next few days were the longest in Steele's life. True she spent it seeing the kids at Joshua and Laurel’s. Many were fascinated at Steele's makeshift arm. 

"It's not done yet," Steele assures the kids. 

Steele and Nick even left the protective border of Sanctuary Hills to go Ragstag hunting. Much to their annoyance, the Triplets were assigned guard duty by a frantic Preston.

"You know I can order you guys back to Sanctuary, you do know that," Steele grumbles at the three. 

"Aw come on General don't be that way. Think of us as the backup if you run into a huge... no enormous herd of Ragstags!" Billy Bob Joe says happily, trying to cheer his General up from her dark mood.

Sighing Steele looks at the three. 

"Thanks, guys," Steele says sincerely with a smile. 

Suddenly, all three start blushing at the comment. After walking several miles, Steele feels refreshed and at ease.

Meeting them at the gates is Preston and Miko. 

"Enjoyed your outing Sensei?" Miko replies. 

"That or tear my hair out from sheer boredom,” Steele remarks. 

"Good. Your body is at ease. For tomorrow I'll be attaching your arm and we'll be running some tests." Miko says with a grin at knowing what Steele's reaction will be. 

"Are you serious! Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally!" Steele cries out in pure joy. 

The next day couldn't get here fast enough for Steele. Wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, Steele is anxious and eager. 

"Just think Nick, once I get this arm, and get used to it, we can finally deal with those Rust Devils and find out who this Mechanist is terrorizing the Commonwealth with their damn robots!" Steele says with determination, only to be wrapped in a tight embrace by Nick. 

"I thought I lost you again..." Nick says in a shaky voice. 

"Oh, Nick...it's okay. I'm fine. You're fine. We're both fine. That's what matters. Plus you're in for the long run with me my precious Valentine." Steele says with love and tenderness as she nuzzles him. 

Sighing Nick hugs Steele tighter. 

"And the same is said about me my beloved," Nick says as he kisses Steele passionately. 

Moaning softly, Steele deepens the kiss. Separating the two gaze into each other's eyes, full of love and compassion. 

"Shall we head out? I bet Miko is wondering where the hell we are." Steele says with a giant grin on her face. 

"Oh, a minute or two won't harm anyone now will it?" Nick says as he kisses Steele again.

Walking to Miko's workshop hand and hand, Steele is met with her men. 

"What are you guys doing her?" A puzzled Steele says as she looks around. 

"You're our General. Of course, we would show up and offer you our support." Preston says proudly. 

"And to see this arm in action!" Bill yells out as his twin brothers agree. 

Then Steele notices something underneath a tarp. 

“Ready for your new arm Sensei?" Miko says playfully. "Behold my masterpiece!" Miko cries out as she unveils Steele's arm. Sleek in design, made entirely out of shadowed titanium metal. There was decorative paneling along the side of the arm, and the elbow joint. The back of the hand, palm, finger tips, and finger pads were a shiny jet black metal. The fingers were long and thin just like Steele's other hand.

"Now the fun begins!" Miko says with a sly smile. 

Taking the arm apart, the first part of the arm to be put on Steele was a metal dome that would serve as Steele's shoulder, protecting the shoulder joint. The second part involved connecting the arm to the synthetic port while threading the two wire bands into the arm itself. Throughout this Miko was happily humming to herself. 

"Now for the final part," Miko replies. 

"Which is what?" Steele says as she looks at the limp metal arm at her side. 

"This," Miko says as she inserts a socket wrench to a port on the back of the shoulder and turns it clockwise. 

Suddenly Steele let's out a yelp, as though she's being shocked. 

"Aiee!!! Goddammit, woman that hurt!" Steele angrily glares at Miko. "Thanks for the warning Miko!" A furious Steele remarks, only to stop when she looks down and sees that her right hand is in a fist along with her left. 

Sitting up, Steele brings her arm up and slowly opens and closes her hand, repeating it several times. Tears were falling from her eyes. 

"My... arm... it's back... you did it, Miko. It's like my arm was never gone." Steele looks up at Miko. "How can I ever thank you?" Steele sniffs as she wipes away tears and places her glasses back on. 

"You already have," Miko replies with tears also brimming her eyes. 

"Huh? How so? I'm confused here." Steele tilts her head to the side in confusion. 

"By allowing me to help you, using my family's craft to create the most complex Metal Gear ever created. And for a good purpose." Miko replies. "Now let's do some basic range of motion and strength testing," Miko says.

Carefully, almost hesitantly, Steele moves her arm around. 

"Oh, come on! It's not going to break! Move it like you mean it!" Miko encourages Steele. 

With a confidence boost, Steele moves her arm around in the basic motions, all the while slowly and unknowingly adjusting to the weight of the arm. 

"Okay, that's good enough!" Miko calls out. "How did it feel?" Miko questions Steele. 

"It feels like a normal arm sort of. Just weird that I have no sensation. It’s more like a feeling like I know what my arm is going to do even though I physically can't feel it doing what I want it to do." Steele replies to Miko. “Hold on. I wanna see something.” 

Walking up to a wall, Steele presses her right hand against the wall. And is surprised when she actually feels resistance.

"How am I able to feel the wall when I push up against it?" A perplexed Steele looks at Miko. 

"Those would be the shock absorbers that I installed into the arm. So with any falls, or hard landings, the shock absorbers will take most of the blunt force and distribute it. But too much will damage the arm." Miko cautions Steele. "Now for the strength test. I want you to hold in each hand a lead pipe. Now squeeze as hard as you can." 

Obeying her commands Steele squeezes with all her might. Until the sound of metal crunching was heard. Looking at her right hand, Steele sees that she's crushed the lead pipe with it. 

"What!? That's not supposed to happen!" Steele exclaims in horror. 

"Hmm... I'll have to adjust your arm a bit.” Miko says as she looks at the crushed pipe. "Impressive to say the least." Miko hums as she readjusts Steele's arm. “This time there should be an equal force on both hands," Miko replies. 

Looking down Steele squeezes another set of pipes with all her might, and this time resulted in no crushed pipe. 

"Excellent," Steele says.

"Now, for the weapons test. Do you have a sword or a melee weapon?” 

Without even thinking, Steele brings up her Pip-Boy only to pause. 

"Hey look. I'm using my Pip-Boy like normal." Steele says in a pleased tone. 

Selecting the Kremvh's Tooth, Steele gets into position. She then starts slashing and cutting through the air with the Kremvh's Tooth. Trying an advanced move, Steele finds herself overbalanced and falls to the floor landing on her back. 

"Owie! Dammit... how embarrassing..." A mortified Steele says as her face is brightly blushing. ("Right in front of everyone! Smooth one dumbass!") Steele berates herself, only to see a metal hand extended out to her. 

Looking up Steele sees a smiling Nick. 

"Up you go," Nick says encouragingly. 

Reaching out Steele grabs Nick's hand and is pulled up to her feet. She pauses looking down, seeing both metal hands holding together, fingers intertwined. A feeling of content and peace comes over Steele. 

"Well, look at that. You and I match. If this wasn't a sign you and I weren't meant for each other then I don't know what is." Steele smiles up at Nick, her beloved husband. 

Nick smiles back at her lovingly. 

"Okay, lovebirds it's time for the next test," Miko says smugly. 

"D'aw…” the Triplets chorus all at once, while everyone else is laughing and smiling. 

"Oh shut it you three!" Steele tries to sound stern but fails and ends up laughing to herself.

"Goodness, goodness you all are an odd bunch," Miko says as she wipes a tear from her eye. "Now Steele, bring out a weapon you’re accustomed to using.” 

Pulling out of its holster, Steele brings up her INOX. Feeling the familiar weight of the gun in her hand she looks at Miko. 

"Now what?" Steele asks. 

"Simple, shoot the target," Miko says as she unveils a target. 

Taking a deep breath, Steele aims her gun and on instinct starts firing. First shots were off a bit, but the more Steele kept shooting, the better her aim became. Pausing she brings out her other INOX and unloads on the target till it's disintegrated. Done shooting Steele blows the smoke away from her guns. 

"Oh yeah, I still got it," Steele says with a grin.

"So, you felt no problems or issues?" Miko replies. 

“No. It actually felt like I had my arm back.” Steele replies. 

"Perfect! That's what the Metal Gear is meant to do. To feel as realistic as possible. Now, I want you to bring out your most powerful weapon you got.” 

*Gasps* "My Fat Man!" Steele cries out. 

"No!" Both Nick and Miko shout at the same time. 

"Aww..." Steele sighs unhappily. 

"Aww..." the Triplets utter in disappointment. 

"Fine, I'll bring out Death Strike," Steele replies. 

Laying into position, Steele looks through her scope for a target only to look back up. 

"Are you serious? You want me to hit a target that close up with this rifle? Talk about overkill here!" Steele states. 

"I didn't know you possessed a weapon of such caliber. Nor that one existed." Miko says in amazement. 

"Fine. We're doing it my way. Abandoned car at 12:00." Steele calls out as she pulls the trigger. 

A few seconds later an explosion erupts from the destroyed car.

"Ooo." The Triplets reply in awe. 

"Holy shit! I didn't even see the car?!" A surprised Sturges cries out. 

"Very impressive General," Preston replies with a smile. 

Patting her gun Steele stores it and gets up. 

"So did I pass your test?" Steele asks Miko. 

"What do you think? Do you think you were able to use your weapons with your new arm with little trouble?" Miko replies back. 

“Despite melee weapons, I believe I did pretty well," Steele remarks. 

"Then you passed the test. From now on what you do is up to you." Miko replies. 

"My life is back on track thanks to you. And for that, you have my eternal gratitude and forever a home with the Minutemen to protect and watch your back whenever necessary." Steele says to Miko.

With everyone dispersing to their homes, Preston and Sturges meet up with Steele and Nick. 

"I'm glad you're back up and ready to go," Preston says, confidence back in his voice. 

"Definitely enjoying the new hardware Boss," Sturges says as he looks at Steele's arm. 

"So what are we going to do with these Rust Devils?" Preston asks worriedly. 

"The same way we do with any other Raider gang. We take them out. Cause I have a feeling the Rust Devils and the Raiders of the Commonwealth won't mix well together. In fact, we'll most likely have turf wars. And that's something we do not want to have to go on. Believe me from what I've had experienced back in my time with turf wars. And trust me, it's not a pretty sight." Steele says grimly. "But, we'll deal with that in the morning. After a good night’s rest." Steele replies.

Back at their home, Steele and Nick both breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Thank God that's over with." Steele rubs the back of her head. 

"I agree," A tired sounding Nick replies as he flops onto their bed.

"You know, with all the testing Miko made me run through, there is one I'm curious to see how it works out," Steele says while looking at Nick. 

"Which is what..." Nick starts to say when Steele grabs onto his tie with her right hand and brings Nick up and kisses him. 

Flopping back onto the bed, Steele continues her attack. Alternating from kissing to licking Nick's super sensitive metal jaw, while straddling Nick's hips. Groaning loudly, Nick embraces Steele and kisses her back, while she unbuttons his dress shirt and starts caressing his chest with her hands. Taking her right hand, Steele starts outlining Nick's chest paneling with a soft erotic touch. 

"Finally, I have you now Mr. Detective," Steele says in a sultry voice as she slowly removes her shirt and bra. 

Slowly, she starts twisting and tugging her nipples into hardened peaks, massaging both breasts, both hands working in unison. 

"You like what you see?" Steele teases an aroused Nick. 

"More," Nick growls low. "I want more," Nick says as he grabs onto Steele and flips her over till she's now on the bottom. 

Placing his mouth over her nipple, Nick starts sucking and nibbling, while his right metal hand tweaks and pulls the on the other nipple. Steele cries out in bliss. 

"Oh, Nick don't stop now." Steele pleads with Nick. 

Growling low Nick grabs onto Steele's jeans and pulls them down, panties included. Slowly trailing his tongue down her finely toned abdomen drives Steele crazy. 

"Nick! Please hurry!" Steele whimpers.

“Now, now. Patience is a virtue,” Nick utters as he reaches his goal. "Now, how did that old saying go? One for the money,” as he inserts a finger into Steele's hot wet sex. 

"Ah!"'Steele cries out. 

“Two for the show,” inserts another finger. “Three to get ready,” inserts another finger, “cause here I go!" Nick growls low as he starts thrusting his fingers at a rapid pace. 

Crying out in pleasure as Nick fills her sex till it's wonderfully full, feeling him pump his fingers inside of her. 

"Yes... yes... yes! Just like that!" Steele pants as her hips start bucking with Nick's thrusts. "Nick! I'm almost there!" Steele screams in ecstasy. 

Wickedly Nick slowly removes his coated fingers and takes his mouth and clamps it over Steele's sex. His tongue swirling and stabbing into her molten slickness while his undamaged thumb flicks and rubs across her clit.

Hips arching up off the bed, Steele screams her release as the orgasm consumes her, while Nick savors her creamy cum. Flopping down onto the bed, both are exhausted, but finally sexually sated. Nick removes his clothing and slides into bed right beside Steele, who snuggles right up against him. Nick starts stroking her hair. 

"Well, did your little test go as expected?” A curious Nick replies. 

"Complete satisfaction," Steele says with a smile. 

"Of course it would be.” A pleased Nick replies, kissing Steele and wrapping his arm around her. 

The two lovers fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Steele and Nick head out to their "War Room", which is basically their downstairs living room. Opening the door, Steele and Nick are awestruck at what they see. In front of their house stood the Triplets and Miko. The Triplets each having a huge grin on their face. 

"Check out what Miko made for us General!" Billy Bob cries out joyfully. 

"Is that... armor you three are wearing?" Nick asks. 

"Yup. Custom made by yours truly." Bill replies while pointing at Miko. 

"Holy shit! That's really badass! But, you three aren't wearing that armor in my house." Steele says sternly to the three. 

"Nope. Not happening boys. So hurry up and take that armor off and get back here, cause we have a war with the Rust Devils that's unfinished." Steele says as more of her team members show up. "Alright, Ada lead us to victory," Steele says with determination.

*To Be Continued*


	44. Dance With The Devil  Part 4: Blue Bloods. The Minutemen vs The Rust Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a bitch. With Steele newly modified and ready to kick some major ass it's payback time. With her assault team at the ready they pull a sneak attack and finally destroy the Rust Devils and their evil robots. Buts there's more to this victory than meets the eye. What dark secrets will the team discover in the Rust Devils's lair?

Heart of Steele (44)  
Dance With The Devil   
Part 4: Blue Bloods. The Minutemen vs The Rust Devils  
Matrix12  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

"Are you sure Ma'am? I feel that my calculations have failed you." Ada replies. 

Kneeling down, placing both hands on Ada's shoulders, Steele looks at her with a mixture of kindness and respect. 

"Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. Okay, Little One?" Steele says gently. 

"Very well," Ada replies, while Nick walks up to Miko. 

"Thank you for saving Steele's life.” 

"You welcome..." Miko starts to say when Nick envelopes her in a hug. Surprised at first Miko hugs back. 

"Thank you for saving my wife's life," Nick replies as his body starts to slightly tremble. 

"Hold on! You and Sensei are married?!" 

Letting go of Miko, Nick gazes at Steele as she shows Ada her new mechanical arm. 

"She means everything to me," Nick says warmly. 

"Well, then the honor is mine. I'm glad my Metal Gear was able to save someone so important not only to you Nick, but this entire settlement." Miko says, feeling accomplished.

"But please, for this mission, please remain at Sanctuary Hills. It's too dangerous and we can't afford to lose you." Nick pleads with Miko. 

*Sighs* "Alright, alright. I'll stay here. But you make sure them Rust Devils regret messing with the Minutemen." Miko says with determination. 

"Understood," Nick replies. 

"Alright everybody listen up. We’re not going to let this setback stop the Minutemen from ending the Rust Devils and their robots destructive path. Their tyranny ends now. Tomorrow at dawn we’ll invade their base and put an end to them. No prisoners." Steele says darkly. "So until then get some needed rest and relaxation, because tomorrow, we have a war to end. Dismissed!" Steele shouts to her Minutemen. 

"Yes General!" Her men and women shout. 

For the rest of the day, everyone prepared for the battle to come. 

"Hey General! Don't forget your promise!" Billy Bob says as he and his brothers come walking up to Steele. 

"Don't worry you three, I haven't forgotten. In fact, with Miko's armor, you'll have the upper hand and will be up close and personal with these damn Rust Devils and their robots." Steele says with a wicked grin that matched what the Triplets had. 

Taking the rest of the day to check up on her team, Steele was satisfied that everyone was well prepared. Waddling up to Steele, Ada looks up at the General. 

“This feeling of loss is new to me.” 

Sitting down Steele looks at Ada. 

"I know the feeling Little One. I just recently lost my family so I can sympathize with you. But now that you’re here, you can make all sorts of new friends and family. True they can't replace the family you lost, but it helps with the pain and the loss." Steele says with a faint smile. 

"I have to admit, I do enjoy observing Sturges building or working on parts. It reminds me of what Jackson would have done. And I've become closer to Miko and her siblings." Ada remarks. 

"Well, there you go! See you'll fit in just fine." Steele assures Ada. 

"Thank you, Ma'am," Ada says as Steele gets up and stretches. Looking at the darkening sky Steele decides to head on home.

Later that night, Steele and Nick were doing more than just resting. 

"Oooh... yes... that feels so good." Steele moans in bliss as Nick lavishes her wet sex. 

Swirling his tongue at her entrance has Steele panting with need. As she can feel the heat burning and building. 

"Nick. I need you inside of me." Steele pleads to Nick.

Nick only smiles that predatory smile as he slowly laps at her wet folds, his tongue doing amazing things to her now sopping wet sex. He catches her off guard as he inserts three fingers into her feminine core all at once, stretching her as pain and pure bliss blossom from her core. He then slowly pulls his fingers in and out of Steele's sex. 

"Nick! Faster! I need you! All of you!" Steele cries out. 

Hearing his soulmate begging for more has Nick's coolant rushing as a sexual desire floods his systems. Gasping as the feeling of euphoria overcomes his senses, he starts pounding his fingers into Steele's tight wet sex while claiming her mouth in a passionate claiming kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, drawing him ever closer, their tongues dance and explore each other's mouths. 

Suddenly filled with a burning desire, Steele cums and screams Nick's name several times while seeing stars before her eyes. She flopped back onto the bed covered in a sheen of sweat, completely spent. Easing on top of her, Nick kisses her several times before resting his head on Steele's chest. Her heartbeat was a soothing tempo to listen to. Steele wraps her arms around him, while slowly caressing his smooth head. Soon both fall into a blissful sleep.

Dawn welcomes in a new day, a new battle. 

"This time there won't be any retreating," Steele says angrily as she raised the fist of her new hand. "This time it's personal. I want every single Rust Devil and their evil robots eradicated. We claim the final Robobrain's Radar Beacon and then this Mechanist is ours for the taking. That everyone is our mission at hand." Steele informs her teammates. "So let's move out!" Steele commands. 

"Yes General!" The team chorus. 

"They're probably going to be on high alert and most likely have a newly appointed leader," Preston replies while holding his laser musket at hand. 

Surprisingly, the Triplets’ armor wasn't making much noise. 

"Gotta hand it to ya. Miko knows what's she's doing." Steele says with a smile. 

"Yet I can only imagine those three wanting armor like that," Nick said shaking his head. 

Soon everyone became quiet and serious as the towering satellite array could be seen off in the distance. 

"What's the plan General?" Preston whispers to Steele.

 

"Hopefully we'll catch them off guard and do a sneak attack. We'll split up into three groups. Triplets, you'll be team one. I want you in one group and be prepared in case they decide to bring out the big guns." Steele commands. 

"Yes General," Bill replies in an uncharacteristically dark voice. 

No signs of their usual comical appearance were evident. These now are the Triplets that are battle-eager and ready for the kill. 

“Preston, Tasha, Dimitri and Riza you'll be team two. Find vantage points for sniper positions. Nick, Brian, Noel and myself will be team three and will be in up close positions and will bring them out into the open. Alright, teams let's move." Steele orders her team. 

With the rocky terrace and patches of dense underbrush, finding sniper spots wasn't too much of a hassle. 

"Team two in position," Preston replies over the radio, while the Triplets laid low and waited. 

"Team one on standby," Bill replies. 

Steele and her team slowly and carefully advanced into good positions. 

"Team three all set. Let's make some noise." Steele says with a grin as she pops a grenadine into the compound. 

The explosion was all that was needed as the Rust Devils and their robots came swarming out. 

"Swarmbots! Brian take them out!" Nick yells. 

"With pleasure," Brian says over the hum of his minigun. 

"Destroy intruders," a robotic voice could be heard. 

"Sounds like Junkbots," Noel says as she loads her guns. 

"Oh, goodie! I just love target practice." Steele says as she readies her beloved explosive shotgun. 

With the combination of close and long range shooting, the Rust Devils and their robots were easily dealt with. Seemingly from nowhere, something of a mechanical roar could be heard as a Cybermech Tankbot came rolling around the corner, rapidly shooting it’s dual Gatling lasers. 

 

"Shit! Retreat! Fallback!" Steele cries out as everyone scrambles out of the way, only to hear another roar. 

"FOR VICTORY!" 

The Triplets charge onward towards the Cybermech Tankbot. It's lasers bouncing off the Triplets' armor. Wielding their super sledges, the three absolutely destroy the Cybermech Tankbot amidst a flurry of strikes and pounds. 

"Holy... shit..." A stunned Steele says as she witnesses the Triplets' destruction. 

"Remind me to stay on their good side," Nick replies as he walks up to Steele. 

"Uh huh," Steele replies.

Walking around the compound, Steele spies in the middle of a drying pool of blood her arm. Walking up to it, Steele gingerly picks up her severed limb. Without a thought, she unclasps the silver bracelet Nick bought for her at Diamond City and places it on her new arm. Gently she places the arm back onto the ground, for it is no longer her arm anymore. Not one of flesh and blood, but of metal and gears. 

"There has to more to this compound than just damn fricken satellites!” Steele grumbled in agitation. 

Looking up from where Ivey jumped down, Steele spies wires. 

*whistles playfully* "Oh Nick. I spy a terminal with your name written all over it." Steele says enthusiastically. 

*Dramatic sigh* "Fine. If I must." Nick plays along. 

Walking up several flights of stairs Nick finds the terminal. 

"Let's see how you're structured... ah, I see and with that, we're open for business." A smug looking Nick says to himself as he walks down the stairs. 

Unlocking a steel cage that led to an old wooden cellar. Gathering altogether, everyone peers at the doors with uncertainty. 

"Is it just me or does this have 'Ambush' written all over it," Steele says as everyone nods their heads.

 

Slowly and carefully, they all head down into the dark cellar. Walking the trail led down several flights of stairs that eventually lead to the ground floor. The group is amazed when they see that the floor is full of pre-war tanks and other military vehicles. Their attention is drawn back as several robots and Rust Devils come running down the stairs towards them. Several of them Junkbots and poorly mismatched Protectrons. Among them were several Mister Handy-Man Annihilators that come buzzing down upon them. 

"Open fire!" Steele shouts as everyone let's loose a volley of weapons fire, while the Triplets go after the Rust Devils. 

Their dying screams was barely heard over the shooting. Spotting another terminal Steele hollers at Nick. 

"Nick terminal! We'll cover your six!" Steele yells out. 

"On it!" Nick shouts back. "Okay! I'm in let's go!" Nick calls out. 

As everyone finishes up shooting their targets, the group heads down a set of stairs deeper into the satellite arrays' s compound. Looking around, they see the Rust Devils' morbid form of artwork consisting of melted down robots or robots with stakes clean through them. Others where a melted heap of robot body parts. 

"Jesus Christ, these guys are freaks!" Steele shudders. 

"As I have informed you this is the fate my brethren face in the hands of the Rust Devils," Ada replies somberly. 

"Well rest assured Little One, you won't suffer the same fate as these unfortunate robots have," Steele says calmly while patting Ada on the shoulder. 

Walking into a large room, they find the third and final Robobrain, except, it was just the brain portion of the robot connected to a large computer. As the group approaches the computer, they all jump with a start as the computer begins to talk to them. 

"You don't look like one of the Rust Devils. What are you doing here?" The mysterious Robobrain ask them.

"Did that brain just talk to us?" A confused Steele asks. 

"No, it definitely spoke to us," Nick replies. 

"How's that possible?" Preston asks. 

"Can we smash it?" Billy Bob asks. 

"No, you can't smash it you three." Steele reprimands the Triplets. 

"It looks so gross! Don't you agree, Riza?" Noel asks Riza, who nods her head. 

"Ugly motherfucker." Brian curls his face in disgust. 

"Gross!" Both Tasha and Dimitri say at once. 

"If you simpletons are done I'd like an answer to my previous question." 

The Robobrain’s scoffed tone has Steele stepping up to the computerized Robobrain. 

"What did the Rust Devils do to you, and do you even have a name? Or are we going to have to come up with one?" Steele asks as she too looks the giant computer over. 

"Very well, this should be simple enough for your limited minds to comprehend, my name is Jezebel. As for what they did to me. They felt keeping my head online would prove useful to them. Fortunately for me, they're stupid enough to actually believe anything I say. Admittedly, it hadn't gotten me very far, but it has saved me from the same fate as the one my rather unfortunate comrades you see in pieces all around you. Now, back to my original question once again. What are you doing here?" Jezebel says in a snobbish tone of voice that has everyone frowning at her. 

"We're hunting down a Radar Beacon. One, that if I'm correct, that you’re in possession of." Steele says to Jezebel. 

"A Radar Beacon. How very interesting. That is a very specific part to be looking for and you don't even look like the typical parts scavenger type to me. I calculate a 98.8% that you’re looking for the Mechanist. If I am correct, which usually I am, then perhaps we can help each other out with our respective... predicaments." Jezebel says. 

"Oh and how so?" Steele asks Jezebel. 

"I will do whatever is necessary to find and bring justice to the Mechanist for the loss of my friends." Ada says to Jezebel, the brain ‘looking’ at her. 

"Willing to listen? Surprising. I'll take that as a gesture of good faith as I describe our potential bargain. Now, how can I put this as simple as possible so someone at your processing speed can understand? In order to find the Mechanist, you're going to need more than just my Radar Beacon, you’re going to need access to the facility. I'm willing to provide said access... but, you'll have to fulfill two simple conditions. One, you need to get me as far away as you can from these lunatics. And two, find me a new body. Once both of these easy conditions have been met and are to my satisfaction. I'll gladly provide you with everything you need. Do we have a deal?" Jezebel said to the group.

"Alright, fine deal. Happy now you piece of junk." Steele grumbles under her breath as everyone nods their heads in agreement. 

"A wise decision. Once we're at our destination, I'll happily relinquish my Radar Beacon as a gesture of good faith. Now, I strongly suggest you stop loitering in the middle of a hostile location and get us out of her at once." Jezebel says to Steele as she reaches over to grab the Robobrain's head. 

However, just as Steele reaches over and grabs Jezebel, a loud noise catches everyone's attention. They all look behind them, staring in horror what they're seeing. Uncurling was an extremely large, and very heavily modified Sentry Bot, that had several spike guard rails and heavily fortified armor along its arms and legs. The unique part of the whole Sentry Bot, however, was the skull of a Deathclaw that made up the head of the robot.

"What the fuck is that?!" Steele yells out, everyone suddenly braces for laser fire but find themselves behind a human shield. Once again, the laser fire bounces off Miko's enhanced and specialized armor. 

"Go! Run for the exit! We'll cover you!" Bill calls out. 

"No, I'm not leaving you three to fight that monstrosity by yourselves!" Steele shouts back, tears in her eyes. 

"Trust us General. We won't let a stupid robot be the end of us. Now go!" Bill yells at everyone. 

With tears of frustration falling Steele turns and runs.

Faced with the Sentry Bot ‘Ahab’, the Triplets take position. 

"Ready boys?" Bill asks his twin brothers. 

"Aye," they both nod their heads. 

"For glory of the Minutemen! Charge!" Bill roared.

The Triplets run in serpentine patterns at Ahab. Each got close enough to smash a hammer into Ahab's outer exterior, slowly bending it and denting it. While Ahab was flailing around wildly in counterattack, the Triplets we much faster. 

"Smash!" Bill screams as he swings his mighty hammer into Ahab's shoulder. 

"Crush!" Billy Bob yells as he arcs his hammer into Ahab's shoulder joint. 

"Shatter!" Billy Bob Joe shouts, slamming his hammer into Ahab's upper chest. 

Leaping into the air, the brothers drop their hammers for one fatal strike to the head. 

"DESTROY!!!" All three shout as they bring their hammers down, crushing Ahab's head. 

They quickly retreated as Ahab explodes. Dropping their ruined armor to the ground, the Triplets run up the stairs to meet up with their General and the rest of the group.

With the battle won and the Rust Devils no more our team head back home. 

"Why in the hell do I have to hold the brain!?" An angry Steele demands. 

Stopping everyone looks at her. 

"Well...uh... since it's such an important piece of technology, it should be in the hands of none other than our most important person in our group. You, General." Preston says as he tries not to laugh. 

"You’re so full of it Preston!" Steele yells at him. 

"Will you pay better attention to how you're handling me, you simpleton!" Stopping dead in her tracks Steele stares at Jezebel, eyes to eye. 

"Okay, you jar of mush, I think I'm going to call you Snowglobe," Steele says evenly. "You want to know why? It's because you can do this!" Steele shouts as she starts shaking Jezebel. 

"Cease! Desist! STOP!!!" Jezebel shrieks. 

Stopping Steele looks at Jezebel. 

“Now you have two options. Be nice and you'll be called Jezebel. Be a pain in the ass and you'll be called Snowglobe. Get the picture?” Steele says sternly at Jezebel. 

"....Fine. Very well." Jezebel sulks. 

"Excellent." Steele smiles.   
"You know you can probably store her in your Pip-Boy Steele," Nick says which was met with protests from both Steele and Jezebel. 

"Ew! Gross Nick! No way in hell am I storing a brain in my Pip-Boy! And how come you're not carrying her hmm?" Steele. 

"She didn't want me to," Nick says with a grin. 

"You're pushing it buddy boy," Steele growls at Nick, who merely blows her a kiss. "Yeah, you better be doing a whole lot more that that," Steele grumbles as Nick laughs. 

With the third Radar Beacon obtained, it's time to take on the Mechanist and end their tyranny once and for all.

*To Be Continued*


	45. Dance With The Devil  Part 5: The Mechanical Puppet Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Mechanist's location has been decoded It's time to bring the battle to the Mechanist. With her assault team ready to move out its time to reveal the Mechanist's true identity and motives and to defeat them once and for all.

Heart of Steele (45)  
Dance With The Devil   
Part 5: The Mechanical Puppet Master   
Matrix12  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft 

 

"This is an outrage! This isn't the body I expected!" 

Furious and hovering, Jezebel was glaring at an unimpressed Steele. 

"What's wrong with it? I gave you a strong frame with dual clawed arms and lasers installed, and best of all you fly! How better can you get?" Steele says to Jezebel. 

"I was wanting my original body... maybe with more improvements..." Jezebel states. 

"Well, news flash bot! Ain't happening! What you have is what you get. That or be a snow globe on top of my cabinet...." Steele starts to say. 

"No! Never again!" Jezebel cries out and flies off. 

Waddling up to Steele is Ada. 

"I hope Jezebel hasn't been giving you too much trouble."

Looking down at Ada, Steele shrugs her shoulders. 

"Meh, she's easy to handle. Once you know what buttons to push." Steele grins wickedly. 

"Then I trust your time with Jezebel is completed?" Ada asks. 

"Yup. Now it's your turn Little One." Steele looks down at Ada. "From what Jezebel told me we need to outfit you with an M-STAT. Whatever that is."

"It's a custom modification that acts as a key to the Mechanist facility. Very smart. In fact, chances are high the M-STAT may be required for multiple access points." Ada informs Steele. 

"So it's sorta like an access key card. Opening specific doors and entrances." Steele remarks. 

"Correct Steele. As for my task, I was able to decrypt the final Radar Beacon. The source is coming from RobCo Sales and Service Center. Most likely a decoy for larger operations. The time to take the offensive is now. Do you have a plan calculated?" Ada asks Steele.

"You have any ideas?" Steele asks back. 

"I am at an impasse... I wish to see the Mechanist endure the same fate as my friends, but I know this to be my personality subroutine. When I analyze the situation, ultimately I want to know a reason and motive before passing judgment." Ada replies. 

Kneeling down, Steele looks at Ada face to face. 

"And that just proves to me that you're a kind and caring individual. Even if you've been wronged, vengeance is not what you first seek. Trust me and learn from what I'm going to tell you. It's an old saying my grandpa told me when I was a little girl. ‘War. War Never Changes.’ It's just like revenge, it's still the same, no matter what the scenario is. And trust me Little One, there are consequences for those actions. Some worse than most," she finishes telling Ada as she stands up. 

"Thank you for that informative speech. I shall store it in my memory banks. As for the plan of attack, I shall leave that to you. Now, if you are ready, I believe you have an M-STAT to install." Ada replies to a smiling Steele. 

"Lead the way Little One." Steele gestures at Ada, as the two walk up to the robot workbench.

"Oi! Oi! Sensei! You playing mechanical engineering now?" Miko teases Steele. 

"Ha! Watch the master," Steele says eagerly as she installs the M-STAT into Ada. "Alrighty, Ada. How'd I do?" Steele asks a little anxiously. 

"A moment, please... M-STAT installation 100% completed. Well done Ma'am." Ada replies to Steele. 

"Oh yeah, baby! I still got it!" Steele exclaims victoriously. "See what mad skills I still have eh Miko?" She says as she high-fives Miko. 

"Indeed Sensei, indeed," Miko replies. 

Later that evening Steele gathers everyone together. 

"Okay team, tomorrow we head towards the Mechanist's home base. The journey there will take around two weeks to arrive. So I'm asking this now. If you don't want to accompany me on this journey I will fully understand. Now, those who want to accompany me step forward." 

The entire group stepped forward, not a single person was left out. Filled with pride for her team Steele smiles. 

"Alright team, we leave at dawn." Steele 

 

*Two weeks later*

 

Arriving at the RobCo building our team gathers around for a briefing. 

"Well from what I can see this building is nothing but a façade. I think the real Mechanist lair is deeper underground within the building. So we're going to enter through the main entrance. So be prepared for anything." Steele cautions. 

Entering into the building, nothing but broken terminals and debris greet our team. 

"Ha. Good thing Codsworth isn't here. This would give him enough ammunition against RobCo to last for months!" Steele says sarcastically at a grinning Nick. 

"General! We think we discovered something!" Both Tasha and Dimitri call out. 

"Where you guys at?" Steele calls back. 

“Downstairs General.” 

Walking downstairs Steele sees a door, but what's more interesting is the lock beside the door. Large and circular with a red light on the top. 

"Hmm... hey Ada. Let's give that M-STAT a test try shall we?" Steele replies. 

"Affirmative Ma'am," Ada replies. 

Waddling up to the lock Ada scans it. Rotating as the light turns green, the door opens. 

"Alright!" Steele happily cries out which is met with other cries of success.

Carefully the team walks down a long narrow hallway. 

"Incoming robot detected. Opening security doors." A robotic voice calls overhead. 

Coming up to another locked door, Ada unlocks it revealing three heavily modified security doors. 

"Christ. Talk about tight security." Brian says with a wince. 

"Yeah, makes you wonder what's next..." Steele says warily. 

"Hey chin up Boss! It's nothing we can't take on! Right brothers?" Bill retorts. 

“Right!" The other two brothers reply reassuringly. 

Moving on they see three decontamination arches completely covered with laser trip wires. 

"Aww man..." Steele says unhappily. 

"Alert. Intruders detected in Decontamination Chamber 3." The robotic voice states overhead. Seeing several robots going through the tripwires at a rapid pace. 

"We may have some trouble," Ada replies. 

"Bring it!" Brian yells as he unloads his minigun, only to yelp out in both surprise and pain as the robots fire off Tesla rifles. 

"Get down!" Nick yells as he tackles Steele to the floor, clinging onto him terrified. 

While everyone flattens themselves against the wall, the deadly blue electricity shoots by. Aiming carefully, Preston, Tasha, and Dimitri take out the robots with their laser muskets. With the robots taken out everyone gets into position, Steele reluctantly leaves Nick's warm embrace. 

"Warning. Critical failure in security systems. Systems offline." The robotic voice comes from overhead. 

Continuing on downstairs everyone is met by an Eyebot. 

"So the scourge of the Commonwealth has used my own technology against me. You may have gained access to my Sanctum, but you'll need better skills than that to defeat me." The Mechanist says through the Eyebot, dodging and weaving the Triplets' angry swings. 

Seeing another lock, Steele commands Ada. 

"Look, another lock. Open it up, Ada." 

Complying Ada unlocks it. Entering the room, the team is met by a swarm of Eyebots and Junkbots. Pulling out her shotgun, Steele makes scrap metal out of the robots. Walking into the area, Nick has his sub automatic rifle at the ready, everyone else armed and ready as they carefully follow behind. Everyone stops dead in their tracks as an Integrated Tankbot rapidly approaches them. The Tankbot gets pushed aside as the Triplets, roaring their battle cries, attack the big machine mercilessly until it explodes. Walking up, Bill looks very disgruntled. 

"Feh... piece of junk wasn't worth the effort," Bill says angrily as he grips his hammer and sulks off along with his brothers. 

After several more locks and maze-like rooms, the team arrives at a large room.

"The Commonwealth is right to fear people like you. People who have no respect for human life. Who only wish death and pain upon those around them. That is why I, the Mechanist have made my solemn vow to protect the innocent and to put an end to people like you." The Mechanist says mockingly to Steele through the Eyebot. 

"How about you say that to my face you goddamn fucking coward!" Steele shouts angrily as she shoots off several rounds at the Eyebot. 

Growling Steele looks around the room irritably. 

"Steele..." Nick says in a low voice. 

"What?!" Steele replies in a very agitated voice. 

Nick envelopes her in a deep hug. "Calm down Beloved," Nick says soothingly as he held Steele tightly. 

Taking a deep breath, Steele inhales Nick's unique scent. She hears the calming hum of his processor, feeling a soothing sensation pouring all over her till she's calmed and at peace. Looking up at Nick's soft golden yellow eyes, she rests against his chest. 

"Thanks, Nick," Steele says lovingly. 

"Anytime Love," Nick says with a smile. 

Looking around Steele sees her team is also relaxed.

"Well guess we all needed that little respite," Steele says with a grin. "Ready to move out team?" Steele asks. 

"Yes General!" Steele was met by several choruses. 

“Alrighty then let's get to it!” 

After going across several catwalks, they come up to a room full of prison cells. 

"Why am I getting the feeling that I’m not going to like this one bit?" Steele says hesitantly. 

Suddenly all the doors swing open. 

"Because of shit like that!" Tasha yells as many Ferals get up and rush out at the team, eagerly waiting for a hot, bloody meal. 

With the combination of guns, hammers, and self-preservation, the Ferals were easily annihilated. 

"Why on earth would the Mechanist have Ferals?" A confused Steele asks. 

Walking further into the room answers Steele's question. On a gurney is a dead Feral with the body of a Robobrain next to it. 

"Oh my God..." A horrified Steele says along with the looks of horror on everyone's faces. 

"It appears we've stumbled upon an old morgue and a crematorium. Ferals are ghouls with their brains rotted out by radiation. Why would the Mechanist even think of using Ferals for their Robobrain's!?" An appalled Preston replies. 

"Might be why they're attacking people," Brian replies. 

"Another reason to smash the damn things." Billy Bob utters.

Leaving the grisly scene behind, the team comes up to a terminal with Nick already hard at work unlocking it. Opening the doors leads to an enormous room with many assembly lines with robots on them. Walking to the center of the room, a spotlight lights up the center, along with the entire team. On the alert, everyone is at the ready for any attack, until a loud voice is heard. 

"Halt! Miscreant! You may have infiltrated my Sanctum and destroyed my robots but, your reign of terror ends here!" The Mechanist proclaims. 

"Look. I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding here. Maybe... we can talk about this?" Steele replies. 

"The Commonwealth has suffered more than it's fair share of injustices because of you. Now you'll face the full might of the Mechanist! My righteous robots will end your tyranny once and for all!" The Mechanist shouts as Turretbots and Junkbots come up from the floor through hidden compartments. 

"Minutemen attack!" Steele shouts as she runs at the robots firing off her shotgun, as laser fire, bullets and hammers tear into the robots.

"Humph. Sparks! Some backup!" The Mechanist commands. "Eyebots. They're so... expendable. You know? Initiate self-destruct. Code 0-0-1.” 

*Alarmed beeping* 

"Of course I didn't mean you Sparks. Impressive isn't it? But, I think you fail to grasp the full reality of the situation you're in. Look around you. This entire complex is at my command! For every robot you destroy ten more shall come! Struggle all you want. There is nothing you can do to stop me! Nothing!" The Mechanist shouts. 

"Warning. Power generation capacity exceeded. Now drawing on reserve power." A robotic voice communicates. 

"Come, my robots! Destroy her!" The Mechanist yells, as more robots from both the conveyor belts from above and from the ground, come pouring in. 

"Shit! They're everywhere!" Dimitri shouts 

"Ready brothers?" Bill asks. 

“Ready!” Billy Bob and Billy Bob Joe reply. 

"Alright team, this looks like it's the grand finale with these bots and the Mechanist. So let's do it, team! For the Commonwealth!" Steele cries out as everyone charges at several robots. 

The Minutemen fought against a multitude of Cybermech Scrapbots, Quantum Scrapbots, Eyebots, and several others. Blasting several Junkbots into pieces, Steele catches in the corner of her eye a Cybermech Scrapbot with a gamma gun. Freezing on the spot, she is terrified as memories come pouring in. The fight with Z2-47 and then the pain... The ungodly pain and agony that consumed her body. Only now to face the same weapon yet again. That terror is soon replaced with one emotion. Rage. Screaming, Steele's icy blue eyes blazing, she brings up her missile launcher and unleashes four missiles all at once at the Cybermech Scrapbot. 

"Die! Die!! DIE!!!" Steele screams that has Nick alarmed and everyone momentarily stopping. "You bastards! I'll destroy you all!" Stopping, Steele glares at her team. "I want any and all robots destroyed!" Steele shouts as she takes off running, her fury spreading throughout her team. 

"You heard her brothers. Let the slaughtering begin." Bill says darkly as all three take off running in different directions, brutally attacking any robots caught in their path.

"Dammit! Nick, we got to calm the General down!" A frantic Preston states as he fires at several robots. 

"Don't you think I know that!?" Nick growls at Preston. 

However, every time he would get close to Steele, another robot would interfere in his quest. Steele cries out in pain as several tesla-rifle-wielding robots rain down their deadly electrical arcs. Dodging and doing tucks and rolls, she manages to avoid the deadly electricity. 

"Nick!" Steele shouts out his name. 

Her one priority now is to see if her partner is unharmed. Seeing Nick hunched down on one knee has an icy cold feeling of dread, squeezing at Steele's heart. 

"Nick! Nick!" Steele screams in heartache. 

Getting up Nick is practically bowled over by Steele who is meticulously looking Nick over. 

"Are you okay Nick? You're not hurt are you!?" Steele frantically replies until Nick's hands cover hers. 

Looking at her iridescent blue eyes, Nick hugs Steele tightly. It was as if time had stopped. Steele embraced him back, her feelings of rage and destruction vanishing into nothingness. 

"I'm fine Beloved. But how are you? You seemed to have had lost touch with reality for a bit back there." Nick asks with concern. 

"It was that robot with the gamma guns. It just brought back memories I'd rather keep buried." Steele says softly, earning her a kiss on the forehead from Nick. 

"Well, I for one is glad you're back, and so will the rest of the team. Except the Triplets seemed to have picked up on your rage and have caused quite a bit of destruction with those robots." Nick says with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh boy..." Steele utters, only to be interrupted by the Mechanist. 

"Sparks! Bring them in!" The Mechanist shouts. 

"Reserve power at 34%." A robot voice comes over the intercom. 

"Grah! Initiate power transfer... now!" The Mechanist orders. 

"Warning. Warning. Power failure in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4.. 3... 2... 1…” 

Then total darkness as the power fails. 

"Grah! Sparks get the power back on!”

*Alarmed beep* 

"Emergency power then!" The Mechanist states. "This isn't over Scourge. I will not rest until I see the Commonwealth free of you!" The Mechanist replies. 

"Okay for starters I'm not the villain. How about we talk about this whole mess face to face. Like proper adults. Just hear me out okay? That's all I'm asking." Steele says in a calm voice. 

"Very well. I will hear you out, but only for the sake of the Commonwealth. Sparks with me. Let's discuss this amicably." The Mechanist says as they walk down a flight of stairs onto the ground floor. 

Walking up to the Mechanist, Steele starts the conversation. 

"Who are you? Don't you think it's time to ditch the mask." Steele asks. 

"You're... you're right." Removes mask. 

"I'm Isabel Cruz." Isabel states. 

"My name is Steele.” 

"You see the Mechanist was an easy way for me to help the Commonwealth. But all my technical knowledge, all these resources and I still failed. How does the Commonwealth have any hope, against people like you." Isabel says bitterly.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not the enemy! Got it? Hell! It's been my team and me who have been out there all over the goddamn Commonwealth busting our asses protecting innocent people from your damn robots!" Steele replies in a very annoyed voice. 

"They have taken innocent lives. My friends... they were simple traders. All dead at the hands of your robots." Ada replies. 

"That can't be right. Explain yourself." Isabel says sternly. 

“Your robots are misinterpreting orders. Your own Robobrain said as much. They're saving them by killing them." Steele bluntly states. 

"Saving by... killing? No, it's... the logic is there... *Gasps* I.. I can see it now. I was hoping it was the Robobrains, an issue with their memory wipes... but you're right. Their primary directive is flawed." Isabel says as the reality of it all dawns on her. 

"Now you understand that your robots were dangerous and why we had to stop and destroy them," Steele says. 

"The hero unknowingly becomes the villain... I wanted to help the Commonwealth... and robots are all I know. I found this place and figured I could finally do my part. I accept full responsibility. I can't take back what I've done or even atone for it. But, this doesn't have to end in violence." Isabel says nervously.

"Why the mask? What's with the whole Mechanist get up?" Steele questions Isabel. 

"I'm... not good with people. The Mechanist gave me a way to put myself out there without really being out there at all. But... you're kind of keeping me in suspense here. I can turn this around. Just give me a chance!" Isabel pleads to Steele.

Shaking her head in exasperation Steele looks at Isabel. 

"Oh for Pete's sake! I'm not going to kill you! I only wanted you and your robots to stand down." Steele says while rubbing the bridge of her nose irritability. 

Lighting up Isabel smiles. 

"Done! Consider it done. And you won't regret this I promise. None of the Commonwealth will. Here take this. It's the password for the mainframe. You can use it to shut down the security protocols. I just... I'd rather this place be in your hands now." Isabel replies. 

Entering the code Steele shuts down the security protocols then turns back at Isabel.

"Isabel," Steele calls out. 

"Y... yes?" Isabel says nervously. 

Walking up to her, Steele gives Isabel the mainframe password. 

“I want you to have this place instead of me Isabel. You know the layouts better than anyone. Instead of robots here, offer this place as a sanctuary to those looking for a place to call their own. Plus with this mainframe, I'm sure we can build a communication center for both you and the Minutemen to use, at least until we retake this Castle of ours and get things back online. What do you think Preston?” Steele asks. 

"I think that would be a wonderful idea General! That way we can boost radio frequencies so that we can get to those in need faster and prove to the people that the Minutemen are truly back." Preston says happily. 

"I...I can do that!" Isabel replies. “And Steele..." Isabel asks. 

"Yes?" Steele answers. 

"I'm really glad and thankful that you've let me stay here. And in order to show you that I'm done with my past, I want to give you this. Sort of as a promise that I'm done with the Mechanist. It's the Mechanist suit I made. I want you to have it." Isabel says as she gives Steele the outfit. 

"Oh...um... thank you," Steele says while awkwardly holding the suit. "You're welcome. There's one more thing... a much bigger thing. There are still robots out there. Lots of them. My communications are down and I can't call them back, but I can tell you where they are if you'd like that." Isabel states. 

"That would be great to know. Especially now that we'll have communication between each other you can easily relay the coordinates to where those robots are and we can send a team to dispatch them. So I would recommend you get to it on that communication center. I'll then give you our frequencies we use." 

"On it!" Isabel replies.

Walking up from behind Steele, Nick wraps his arms lovingly around her. 

"I think you did a real good job with Isabel," Nick says proudly. 

"I think I did a fine job myself." Steele remarks with a smile. 

Waddling up to them was Ada. 

"Hey there Little One. Were you injured during the attacks?” Steele says with concern. 

"I have sustained minimal injuries Ma'am. I trust the outcome was what you wanted." Ada says looking up at Steele and Nick. 

"I got her to see the truth. She's standing down." Steele replies. 

"So the Mechanist really was misguided. Did she reveal her motives and reasonings?” Ada asks. 

"She truly wanted to help people. She didn't know what the Robobrains were doing. To her, a life saved was a life saved." Steele says. 

"A biological wild card. The unknowns are vast. She had to have known the risks she was taking by creating those robots. Many good people endured suffering and death because of the Mechanist. It's a shame a mind as brilliant as hers allowed such atrocities to be committed." Ada remarks. 

"So do you think it was a mistake to let her live?" Steele replies hesitantly. 

"It would be disrespectful to my friend's memory if I were to say yes. Though my personality programming harbors feelings of revenge, my friends taught me mercy. And mercy can have powerful effects." Ada replies. 

"You're right Ada. Isabel is good at heart. She made a mistake... a big one. And will have to live with that guilt." Steele states. 

"I believe I have a certain understanding when it comes to guilt. While it's not the justice I have hoped for, it will suffice. Still, I know that the death of my friends has brought a safer Commonwealth. Had the Mechanist's robots remained unchecked, I'm certain the damage would have been extensive. Halting if not reversing any progress that has been made here today. With this knowledge, I am finally registering a feeling of satisfaction and accomplishment. And I have you to thank you for it, Steele." Ada says with gratitude. 

"You're welcome, Ada. I'm glad I was able to help you and end this madness here once and for all.”

Walking to the platform Steele sees her teammates. 

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Victory is ours and a new alliance has been made. So good work people! Let's go home!" Steele says happily. 

With the Mechanist's reign over and their robots defeated. What adventures await our duo?

*To Be Continued*


	46. With Our Powers Combined Part 1: The Reclamation of The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rouge robots of the Mechanist taken care of Steele is given a new task. To reclaim the Castle. The Minutemen's old rmain hq. With the task at hand and her soldiers battle ready. What awaits Steele and her team once they reach the Castle?

Heart of Steele (46)  
With Our Powers Combined  
Part 1: The Reclamation of The Castle  
Matrix12  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

 

"Okay, team! Saved the best for last!" Steele calls out, as she and everyone in her team warily give the Quantum Tankbot several paces of space. 

It's deadly laser Gatling gun on the right and a Tesla rifle on the left, not to mention the electrified field surrounding its body. 

"Damn it... if only I can get close enough to its head I can hack it," Steele says agitatedly. Then an idea pops into her head. “Triplets with me! Everyone protect Nick and counter assault the bastard!" Steele orders her team. 

"Steele where are you going?!" A frantic Nick calls out. 

"Don't worry Nick, it'll be all right as we send this damn pile of scrap to hell," Steele replies. 

Gathered together out of the firefight, Steele consoles the Triplets. 

"You want one of us to throw you over and onto the back of the Tankbot... Have you lost your mind?!" Bill yells at Steele. 

“Trust me it'll work with you three distracting it," Steele replies. "So you in with me?" She asks the Triplets. 

Looking at each other, a grin appears on each of their faces. 

"Hell yeah, we're with you all the way." Billy Bob replies with a toothy grin. 

“Alright let's get into position.”

The rest of the team was pinned down by the Quantum Tankbot, as the bot continued to unleash a volley of gunfire on them. Everyone is caught off guard when Steele curls up in Bill's hands and is launched above the robot, landing on top of it. Gritting her teeth as the electricity shocks Steele, she's able to insert her Pip-Boy adapter plug into the robot. Selecting self-destruct, she jumps off the robot and tries to run, but it feels like her legs are made out of jello. In a flash, Billy Bob scoops her up and runs away just as the Quantum Tankbot explodes. Panting Steele looks up at Billy Bob. 

"Thanks for the save," Steele replies. 

"No problem Boss.” 

When seeing Nick marching up to him, he gladly relinquishes Steele into Nick's arms. Holding her tight, Nick glares at her. 

"Never do that again." Nick strictly orders Steele. 

"Hah! Don't worry, that was a once in a lifetime stunt." Steele replies soothingly, which works on Nick, for the tension and anger melt away. 

Nick placed Steele on the ground and wrapped his arms possessively around her. She looks up at her team. 

"Well, guys mission accomplished. Well done!" Steele says happily.

After letting Isabel know about the destruction of the last rogue robots, everyone makes the long journey back to Sanctuary. Walking Steele sighs. 

"What's the matter, Steele?" Nick asks. 

"You know I really don't mind walking, but this whole walk for two goddamn weeks to a location is for the birds! What we need is a mode of transportation." Steele replies. 

"Transportation? Like what? Last I'd check there's nothing but ruined cars and definitely no way for travel." Nick responds. 

"I'm thinking of more airborne. And I believe I know where a Vertibird is located." Steele says with a smile. 

"And where's that?" Nick asks. 

"The National Guard Training Yard. Hopefully, the armory is still sealed and intact. Now, let's see." Steele says to herself as she brings up her Pip-Boy and scrolls through the map. "We're currently by Greentop Nursery. We need to travel SE to get there. So, who's up for a  
field trip?” Steele replies. 

After several hours the team makes it to the parameter of the training grounds. 

"Okay Riza, what are you seeing?" Steele asks Riza who specializes in sniping. 

"We got several turrets, Ma'am.” 

“Okay, you, Tasha, and Dimitri take out the turrets. We'll go deeper into the area.” 

Walking cautiously, all was quiet, but in this post-apocalyptic world, that never lasts. Halting, the team hears the guttural growls of several Ferals. 

"Time to bring the rain!" Steele shouts as many Ferals come charging out of the buildings. 

They are fueled by the one desire, to feed on warm bloody flesh in an attempt to sate their voracious hunger. 

"Coming through!" Brian yells as he shreds the Ferals with his minigun. 

With the Ferals killed, everyone is at ease, until Steele hears a robotic voice. 

"Threat analysis yellow. Scanning parameter for hostiles." A robotic voice states. 

"Shit! Down! Down! Everyone get down!" Steele cries out as she and everyone fall to the ground, still and unmoving, for up ahead attracted by the gunfire is a Sentry Bot. 

Instantly everyone is on the alert. 

"Dammit, what do we do Steele?" A worried Nick whispers at Steele. 

"Right now with it scanning nothing, just lay low and for the love of God don't move.” A very concerned Steele replies quietly. 

For what feels like hours, the Sentry Bot disappears inside the armory building. 

"Right into the building we need. What lousy luck..." Steele grumbles.

Giving the all clear Steele motions for them to regroup. 

"What's the plan boss?" Bill replies. 

"We need to draw out that Sentry Bot on our terms and take it out. But be mindful this isn't the same as the robots the Mechanist built. This bot is genuine military grade technology. So we need to exercise extreme caution around this bot. I'll toss in a grenadine to lure it out. Tasha, Dimitri, and Riza I want you into sniping positions. You'll be the first to distract it. Shooting from several angles ought to confuse it's settings momentarily. While Brian, I want you mid ranged and ready to attack while it's confused. Nick, the Triplets and I will be up close but hidden. I'm hoping the Sentry Bot will go into a cool down phase. Here two Fusion Cores will be exposed grab either one or both will make the robot inert. Ready team?" Steele asks. 

"Ready!" Everyone chorus. 

Bringing out a grenadine, Steele pulls the pin and chucks it into the armory. The results were as expected. Rolling out quickly the Sentry Bot is on the offensive. Firing from several different angles the Sentry Bot is disoriented. 

"Take him out, Brian!" Steele yells out. 

"With pleasure," Brian replies as he fires his minigun while sidling, dodging bullets. 

With precious little time, Steele and everyone else takes off running. Carefully getting behind the Sentry Bot they lay in wait. Suddenly emitting a plume of steam, Steele sees their opportunity. 

"Now's the time! Grab those Cores Triplets!” 

Running at full speed the Triplets grab the Fusion Cores. Emoting an electronic groan the Sentry Bot powers down. 

"Yeah! One for the team!" Billy Bob Joe shouts while tossing the Fusion Cores up in the air then gives them to Steele.

"Now it should be smooth sailing from here," Steele says hopefully. 

Walking up into the armory the team is met by a large room. 

"What the hell! There's nothing in here!" An angry Brian shouts. 

"Yes, there is, just not in plain sight," Steele says as she pushes a red button. 

Instantly, the ground reveals a door that opens up for an underground hydraulic lift. Rising from the hidden bay is a perfectly intact Vertibird. 

"I'll have to taxi it out before we're airborne." An elated Steele replies. 

"You sure you can fly one of these things?" Nick cautiously asks. 

"Fly? Hell, I was there when they were building these things! So yes I can fly it. Now let's see, hopefully, it's one of the newer ones that uses Fusion Cores instead of fuel." Steele replies. 

Hopping up into the cockpit, Steele looks around and pops the engine compartment hatch. Jumping down Steele opens the hatch and sees six Fusion Cores.

"Alrighty then! We're good to go!" Steele says happily as she closes the hatch and gets aboard, sitting in the pilot seat. 

Sitting next to her is Nick, while the rest of the team sat down or stood up. Flipping several switches, Steele hits the ignition button. Slowly, she taxis the Vertibird out of the armory hanger. Soon after extending the wings, they were airborne. Patting Steele on the back an excited Nick smiles proudly at her. 

"Way to go Steele! We're actually flying!" Nick replies, while everyone else just stares in wonder. 

"You can almost touch the sky," Brian says softly.

"Got a thing with flying Brian?" Steele asks. 

"We'll sort of General..." Brian replied hesitantly. 

"Would you like to learn how?" Steele asks. 

"Wait! You... you really mean it?" Brian asks eagerly. 

"Of course. Now that we have a Vertibird within our possession we'll be needing several pilots." Steele responds. 

"Hell yeah, I'm interested General!" Brian replies. 

"Well then considered yourself candidate number one Brian," Steele says with a grin. 

With the rest of the team congratulating Brian's new position, Nick looks at Steele full of pride and love. Grabbing her Pip-Boy Steele tunes into the Minutemen's frequently. 

"Preston, this is Steele. Do you copy?" Steele states. 

"Go ahead General. Do you require assistance?" Preston replies. 

"No assistance needed. Just giving you guys a heads up that I got a new toy for the Minutemen." Steele says with a smile. 

"A new toy? Whatcha got planning Boss?" Sturges asks. 

"You'll see in about five minutes,” Steele says. 

Flying into Sanctuary, Steele finds the perfect landing spot on an abandoned lot. Powering down systems, Steele and everyone jumps out of the Vertibird. 

"Holy shit... where did you find one of these?!" An astonished Preston marvels at the Vertibird. 

"At the old National Guard Training Yard Armory," Steele says nonchalantly. "All we need to do is paint the Minutemen signal on it, making it ours."

“I can do that Boss," Sturges replies. 

"Oh... what's this? Sensei can now fly like a mighty eagle?" Miko comes to admire the Vertibird. 

Laying a hand on the side of the Vertibird Miko looks up at it in awe. 

"Such craftsmanship to build something this complex and powerful," Miko replies. 

"I couldn't have said it any better," Sturges remarks. 

"Good cause I have a mission for you two," Steele replies. 

"A mission?" Both Miko and Sturges say at the same time. 

"Yup. I want you two tomorrow to go to The Museum of Freedom and haul whatever extra parts you can get from that wrecked Vertibird on top of the roof. I'll also be sending Tasha and Dimitri for backup in case there's any trouble. Got it?" Steele asks. 

"Yes, Sensei," Miko replies. 

"You got it, Boss." Sturges gives the thumbs up to Steele. 

"Good. Now everyone, go home and relax.” 

Walking up to Steele and Nick is Preston. 

"Great job today. This will definitely help out the Minutemen. With several settlements flying our flag I'd say the Minutemen are slowly making a comeback." Preston replies. 

"Except I'm hearing a 'but' here." Steele states. 

"Well the question is General, do you think we can take the Castle back?" Preston asks Steele.   
Pausing Steele looks up at Preston, knowing that's a deep topic that will require some major thinking. 

"I'll let you know soon okay Preston?" Steele replies. 

"Of course General," Preston responds as he heads off to his home.

Back at their house, Steele and Nick were each meticulously examining each other for any "injuries" obtained. 

"Ooo... yes... yes..." Steele moans. 

Wearing Nick's trench coat Steele rides Nick's fingers. Her hips slowly going up and down. 

"Massage your breasts," Nick commands. 

Grabbing her breasts, she starts slowly kneading them while pinching and pulling her nipples into tight buds. The arousal from touching herself causes more cream to flow down Nick's fingers. 

"That's enough Steele," Nick says in a husky voice. 

Still riding his fingers Steele looks down at Nick. 

"Oh? You have other plans for me Mr. Detective?" Steele says in an innocent voice. 

“Do I ever,” Nick says as he withdraws his fingers. 

Hearing Steele's whimper only arouses him more, sitting up Nick kisses her hard and demanding, their tongues dueling it out. Then he flips her over and latches onto a nipple, sucking and licking it. All the while massaging the other breast, earning a moan from Steele. He starts placing light kisses down her abdomen till he's at the junction between her legs. Taking a slow lap at Steele's wet sex has her jumping. Growling, he holds her down as he feasts. His tongue swirling and darting into Steele's sex has her craving for more. Slowly circling her over her sensitive clit has her gasping in pleasure. 

"Nick... hurry.." Steele pleads as she feels her body consumed with a relentless need. 

Getting up, Nick clamps his mouth over her's, Steele getting the chance to taste her own unique flavor. Nick inserts his fingers into Steele's heated, moist sex, and starts thrusting at a hard and merciless pace, Steele screaming as her hips start bucking wildly with his thrusts. 

"Oh God! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Steele cries out in ecstasy. 

Clamping his mouth over hers, Nick plays with Steele's tongue. Suddenly, feeling her womb throbbing, Steele screams with her release. Her sex pulsated around Nick's fingers, causing him to also moan in bliss. Collapsing onto the bed the two lovers are exhausted. Stroking Nick's head, Steele looks at her Valentine with love and compassion. 

"I love you, Nick. With all my heart and soul." Steele says tenderly. 

Looking up at Steele, Nick smiles. 

"And I love you with all my being," Nick responds lovingly. 

Curling up next to Nick, with his soft worn trench coat still on, Steele falls fast asleep. Nick wraps a possessive arm around her and enters into stasis mode. 

The next morning, Steele, along with Nick and Brian, is looking for Preston. Spotting both him and Sturges by her Vertibird. In retrospect, Steele thought, since she found it and knows how to operate it she should start training the others right away. 

"Hey, Preston. Got a minute?" Steele asks. 

"Of course General. What do you need?" Preston replies. 

"I need recruits. People who are willing to learn how to fly a Vertibird. I already got Brian's approval." Steele motions towards a smiling Brian. 

"Good idea Boss. The more we have who know how to operate this thing the better." Sturges replies. 

"Hmm... would you be interested, Sturges?" Steele asks. 

"What!? Nope! Ain't happening Boss. These boots are firmly planted on the ground. No way in hell am I setting foot into that thing!" Sturges emphasizes by pointing his thumb at the Vertibird, making Steele laugh. 

“Don't worry General, I'll be on the lookout for recruits," Preston replies. 

That being said, Steele turns and looks at Brian. 

“Ready for some flying lessons? Don't worry I'll be flying the first several flights then I'll let you do a test flight around Sanctuary. Sounds good?" Steele asks Brian. 

"I'm so ready for this General!" A pumped up Brian exclaims.  
For next several days, Steele has been teaching and training Brian. Till finally, the day comes for him to take the pilot's seat. Sitting next to Brian, Steele pats him on the back. 

"You'll do just fine! Have confidence in yourself!" Steele encourages Brian. 

With him at the controls, they're airborne and Brian circles around Sanctuary, the entire time a giant grin is on his face. Easing into a perfect landing, Brian shuts down the engines and everyone exits the Vertibird. For a moment there's nothing but silence. Letting out a whoop, Brian hugs Steele in a tight bear hug. Causing Nick to raise an eyebrow along with the bemused smile on his face.

"I did it General!! I did it!!!" Brian cries out in happiness, only to hear several people clapping and cheering. 

Looking around, Brian sees his entire team plus Preston and Sturges were there to congratulate him. While Brian went to see his teammates, Steele speaks with Preston. 

"Any luck on those recruits?" Steele asks. 

"With what Brian just did I already got five others willing to become pilots," Preston replies. 

"Oh boy. I'm going to be busy the next several weeks." Steele says. "But! Completely worth it," Steele adds on. 

The next several weeks, Steele trains each individual how to properly fly a Vertibird, till, at last, the final recruit did a perfect fly around and doing an exceptional landing. 

Sighing along with Nick, Steele sits back on her wooden rocking chair at their house. Spotting Preston, Steele motions him to take a seat. 

"I hate to be a bother General..." Preston starts to say. 

"Oh, none of that now Preston!" Steele remarks. 

"Very well, have you made up your decision on the Castle General?" Preston replied. 

"I have. And I agree with you. In order to fortify the Minutemen, we need to reclaim our home base and use that radio broadcast to aid everyone in the entire Commonwealth. So as of this moment, I'm declaring war on whoever has taken our Castle away from us." Steele states. 

"Alright, I'll have several groups of teams together and ready to head out. I'll be among those teams. Once we arrive, I'll contact you with Isabel's help and you can fly to the castle in a matter of an hour or two. I've already placed the Castle's location on your Pip-Boy. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Preston replies. 

"Be safe out there!" Steele calls out. 

"Will do General," Preston replies. 

"Looks like we have ourselves another adventure ahead of us Beloved," Nick replies. 

"Fine by me, the more the merrier. Once we reclaim the Castle, the Minutemen will become a force to be reckoned with." Steele says with absolution. 

What awaits at the Castle that has driven out the Minutemen of the past? With Steele battle ready, it's going to be an all-out war against whoever rises against the Minutemen.

*To Be Continued*


	47. With Our Powers Combined Part 2: A Royal Battle: The Minutemen vs The Mirelurk Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Castle in sight Steele and her team meet up with other Commonwealth Minutemen. But it seems they're not the only ones that want the Castle to themselves. With the on coming battle for the Castle. Who will reign supreme?

Heart of Steele (47)  
With Our Powers Combined  
Part 2: A Royal Battle: The Minutemen vs The Mirelurk Queen.  
Matrix12   
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

Waking up, Steele is not surprised to find that she doesn't have a single thing on, except for Nick's trench coat. Smiling, she remembers last night and her wild sex with Nick that has her becoming wet just thinking about it. Getting up, Steele sees that he is still in Stasis Mode. With a playful grin, she decides to go on the attack. Slowly she trails light kisses along his neck and jawline. Moaning, he starts to stir. Steele, while lying on top of him, takes her hands and caresses his chest and abdomen. Eyes opening wide, the detective sees his love straddling his groin with her hot moist entrance. 

"Well, a man can sure get used to this as a wake-up call," Nick says in a low voice. 

Grinding her hips onto Nick's groin has him leaning his head back moaning in bliss. 

"Ah, it seems I have you just right where I want you. Mr. Detective.” Steele says in a low purr. 

"Oh? And what do you plan on doing to me Doll?" Nick replies in a husky voice. 

“I plan on doing this," Steele replies as she kisses Nick on the lips flopping him back onto the bed. 

Both of them gazing into each other's eyes their hands intertwined. Smiling, Nick gets up and kisses Steele, shifting her so he was on top, their hands never leaving each others. Moaning loudly, she opens her mouth inviting his tongue inside. Kissing and licking, Steele still feels the urge for more. Gently removing his coat from her body, Nick places a nipple into his hot mouth. Moaning, she flops back onto the bed moving restlessly against him. 

"Need something Love?" Nick replies in a low growl. 

“More Nick, I must have more," Steele says as a shudder of pleasure consumes her. 

"Oh, you mean something like this?" Nick replies as he spreads her legs apart and slowly starts licking down her thighs. 

"Nick! Not that way! I want you, no I need you now!” Steele pleads with Nick. 

Smiling with satisfaction Nick starts licking her slick folds and sucking on her clit. Gasping Steele grabs ahold of his head. 

 

"Yes... that's it... Nick." Steele says pleadingly, caressing his head. 

Growling low, Nick takes his fingers and slowly inserts them into Steele's wet sex. 

"Ahh! Ahh!" Steele cries out as she's assaulted by sexual bliss. 

Thrusting his fingers, Nick kisses with passion, her hips bucking in rhythm. Suddenly, arching her back, Steele cums. She cries out for her Valentine as another orgasm consumes her, leaving her sex throbbing and dripping wet. Panting, she looks up at Nick and caresses his cheek, while he plays with her long, coppery red, hair. Laying on her side, Steele closes her eyes to sleep. Nick comes up from behind to join her, wrapping an arm around his soulmate, closing his eyes contently.

Several hours later, Steele and Nick are patrolling Sanctuary. While doing rounds, Steele gets a radio transmission from Preston. 

"We've all arrived just outside the Castle, General. We'll be expecting your team in a few hours?"> Preston asks. 

"Affirmative on that Preston," Steele responds. 

Steele goes to gather up her team which consists of herself, Nick, Brian, Noel, Riza, Tasha, and Dimitri. Inside their Power Armor, Steele and Nick look at Brian. 

"You ready to do this?" Steele asks. 

"Yes Ma'am!" Brian happily replies. 

"Alrighty then Brian, take us to the Castle." Steele orders over the sound of powerful engines starting up. 

Lifting off, they head East towards the Castle. While everyone gazed at the Commonwealth from above, it's not long before they see the Castle in the distance. 

"Okay, Brian take us down outside the Castle walls. Preston sent me coordinates to where he and the other Minutemen are located. 

"Yes General," Brian replies. 

Once landed everyone walks up to an abandoned house. Steele hears tidbits of conversations. 

"...looks like this place is completely swarming with damn Mirelurks." A female Minutemen utters. 

"It's worse than what we thought. Dammit to hell this isn't looking good for us." A male Minutemen says. 

"Jeez talk about a cheery mood," Steele says to herself.

Then spying Preston, she heads towards him. 

"Preston," Steele says. 

"Everyone's all here General. There it is. Pretty impressive huh? Its real name is Fort Independence, but the Minutemen have always just called it the Castle. Now you can see why I wanted to take it back." Preston says, a sense of pride filling his words. 

Looking at the Castle, Steele is impressed with what she sees. 

"So, this is where we want to set up the base with the Minutemen right?" Steele asks. 

"That's right General. Not only do we have these strong walks to defend us but it's the radio tower that's the most important part. With a bit of work this place can become a really strong outpost again." Preston explains. 

"True... but there are areas that need some major TLC. Especially that area of the wall that's all caved in." Steele states, slight concern in her face. 

"I'll admit, it's seen it's better days. But the Minutemen have never been afraid of a little hard work. Our primary objective is to clear out the courtyard. This is where we should see the most opposition. The wall on this side is mostly exposed but, if we circle around the south, we could reach the main gates.”

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's just get in and shoot these damn giant lobsters!" A male Minutemen proclaims. 

"No, if we split up we can flank them from both sides. It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel." A female Minutemen states. 

"Why not let them come to us? We set up a firing line on this side and you can draw them out." a third Minutemen claims. 

"Well, General, what do you think?" Preston asks. 

Feeling like she's being closed in all at once Steele loses her temper. 

"Alright first of all everyone back off!" Steele yells angrily. 

Startled everyone takes a step back and quietly talking amongst themselves. Sighing, Steele looks up at everyone. Placing two fingers in her mouth, she emits a high pitched whistle. 

"Alright everyone, listen up! First thing is how many Minutemen do we have total?" Steele asks. 

"We have at least thirty people counting your team General," Preston responds. 

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do people, and that's act on one objective at a time. None of this all upfront bullshit. Second, as for our method of attack, I want five small teams. Each will take on a different part of the Castle, but I want this done in a pincer attack. That way we both attack them along the way and corral them as well." Steele explains. 

"Very well, if you say so General. Alright, people, you heard the General. Let's move out." Preston commands. 

While everyone was being divided up, Steele calls out to the Triplets. 

"You need something Boss?" Bill asks while his brothers wait with him. 

"Easy. Smash. Lots of smashing." Steele says with a wicked grin. 

All three grin evilly. 

"You got it General. To battle brothers!” Billy Bob shouts pointing his hammer towards the Castle.

With the teams made, they all approach the Castle with caution. Walking in Power Armor, Steele is accompanied with Tasha, Dimitri, Riza, Blake, and Aaron. Her team walked alongside the courtyard ready for anything. In the middle of the courtyard was what appeared to be some sort of transmitter, laying dormant as vegetation and moss slowly consume it. Up ahead, Steele notices several nests filled with Mirelurk eggs. Stepping closer, the ground starts shaking and several Mirelurks suddenly pop up. 

"Well then, so much for looking for them. Minutemen! Attack!" Steele yells, and the battle was on. 

"Damn... looks like they've been nesting! We're gonna have to take out all these eggs or they'll be back before we know it." Preston warns. 

Nick, in his Power Armor, arrives with his team of Brian, Noel, Pete, and Nancy. 

"Then I suggest we get started," Nick replies as he locks and loads his semi-automatic rifle. 

For the Triplets, they were basically a team themselves. Leaving Minutemen Rick, Andy and Maria shooting what gets past the Triplets if anything at all did. At first, all three Minutemen were stunned at the raw power the Triplets were wielding. With their super sledges, the Triplets were destroying the eggs and if fighting a Mirelurk they were easily crushed to pieces. 

"Aha! I got more than you did Bill!" Billy Bob Joe taunts his brother. 

"That's cause you're hoarding all of them for yourself! You greedy bastard!" Bill angrily yells back. 

Ignoring his brothers, Billy Bob turns around and sees the three Minutemen standing and staring. 

"You three coming or not?" Billy Bob says with a smile, his brothers arguing in the background. 

Glaring at each other and gripping their hammers, Bill and Billy Bob Joe are at a standstill. When hearing the clicking of several legs, both turn their heads towards a lone Mirelurk. Quickly turning around, the poor unfortunate Mirelurk flees for its life as both brothers charge after it. 

As for Nick and his team, they were running for their caps. Passing the courtyard and into the Castle, he and his team are swarmed by Mirelurks. 

"Damn Lurks!" Nick curses as he shoots at several coming his way. 

"I got your back, Nick!" Brian shouts as he shoots at the Mirelurks trying to swarm them. 

Growling, Nick plows his Power Armor right through them, bashing and kicking along the way. 

"Wow. That's one way to fight them." An astonished Preston replies that's met with the nod from Noel, Pete, and Nancy. 

"Time to die you motherfuckers!" Brian yells, offloading his minigun into the small room filled with Mirelurks and eggs. 

"Minutemen attack!" Preston shouts as everyone starts shooting into the room and surrounding area. 

As the dust settles only death and carnage remain. 

 

"And that's how we do it Minutemen style," Brian says as his minigun cools down. 

"Uh yeah about that..." Preston starts to say to Brian, leaving Nick chuckling and shaking his head.

Steele and her team were also having a hard time clearing out the already narrow stairways now choked full of Mirelurks and their nests. 

"Man these little bastards took to this place in a hurry!" Steele grumbles as she blasts Mirelurks out of her way with her trusty shotgun. 

“Right behind you General!" Tasha yells, taking out another lurk. 

After several bouts, Steele is able to clear one stairway. Going upstairs, she and her team find more Mirelurk nests. 

"Aw man. These things are never ending it feels like!" Steele says unhappily. 

"You know how the saying goes General. No rest for the weary." Dimitri replies. 

“Well, regardless we got our work cut out for us."

As the teams destroy and fight against the Mirelurks, things seemed to be going well, until bursting from the courtyard was a mammoth of a Mirelurk monstrosity. Hearing the commotion running outside, Preston pales. 

"Shit! It's a Queen! All teams fall back and watch out for her acid attacks!" A frantic Preston calls on the radio. 

"Holy hell that thing is huge!" Steele yells out, then gets and idea. "Alright, team listen up. We're going to use the Queen's size against her. We'll use the upper levels of the Castle and in different positions attack her. Let's move out." Steele commands. 

With the Queen preoccupied with those attacking ground level, Steele and her team get into position. Getting behind the Mirelurk Queen, Steele gets into position and takes aim with The Death Bringer. With the back of the Queen's head in sight, she fires but is in total disbelief when her shot doesn't kill the Queen. In fact, it only seems to work at pissing her off. Turning towards her, the Mirelurk Queen unleashes a spray of acid. 

"Shit!" Steele cries out as she grabs her gun and rolls right off the Castle wall, landing hard down below. Thankfully her precious .50 cal was safe from harm, then she has an epiphany. 

"It's finally time for that rainy day," Steele says as she Re-equips her Death Bringer. 

Taking off running around the Castle, and up the ruined wall, Steele instantly spots Brian firing his minigun at the Queen. Running up to him she grabs him and tells him that he's coming with her. 

"What do you have in mind General?" Brian asks as both of them head towards the Vertibird. 

“Easy, you’re going to fly us around while I take out the Queen, with this little beauty,” Steele says as she pats her Fat Man. 

"Oh my God. Either this is the best idea you've ever had or the worse. If I'm at a sideways angle, what's preventing you from falling out?" Brian asks with concern. 

"Again, easy, I'll use the minigun attached to the deck as a platform," Steele replies. "Now get this bird in the air and for the love of God avoid that acid spray." 

"I'm on it General."

Powering up the engines, the Vertibird takes off. Swinging around the Castle, the Queen is startled at this new method of attack. Spaying a heavy dose of acid, the Queen not only misses thanks to Brian's flying skills but is also bombarded by those from below. 

"You doing alright!?" Brian yells at Steele. 

"Try to keep her steady. I only have one shot at this!" Steele yells back. 

Flying around a second time Steele takes aim. 

"Time for the Reign of Steele to begin your Majesty!!" Steele yells as she squeezes the trigger and fires off a mini-nuke straight at the Queen's head. 

The results were rather explosive. As the nuke detonates, the rest of the body blows apart with viscera and gore spraying everywhere. 

"Oh yeah, baby!" An exhilarated Steele shouts. 

"Way to go General!" Brian yells in victory, followed by the cheering of those from the ground. 

"Alright Brian, take us down," Steele commands. 

Landing in the courtyard Steele jumps off and is met by several people. 

"That was awesome General!" Tasha cries out. 

"General!!!" The Triplets yell at once as they grab Steele into a hug. 

Even though in Power Armor, it feels like she's wearing nothing with the Triplets' mighty squeezes. 

"That was the coolest thing ever!" Bill exclaims. 

"So... how long have you had this little gem, eh General?" Billy Bob remarks with a sly smile. 

"Quite a while. Except someone keeps forbidding me to use it!" Steele eyes Nick. 

"And for good reasons," Nick replies. 

"Yeah cause now I want more of these babies," Steele says as she rubs her hands together. 

"See what I mean," Nick says drolly.

"Alright, good work people but, we ain't done yet. The General and I are going to have a look at the radio and see what shape it's in. The rest of you clear out any remaining Mirelurks or eggs that you find. A good reminder what we’re fighting for. Okay, General let's have a look at the transmitter see if there's anything left." Preston replies. 

Walking the two find the transmitter in fairly decent condition. 

"Looks like all it needs is a few modifications and a new power source," Steele responds enthusiastically. 

"Good. Once the transmitter is powered on we'll be ready to broadcast. So I guess it could be worse. I'll let you take a look while I'm going to go see what's left around this old place. One day we'll put this place back together better than ever." Preston responds. 

"So it's up to me now huh?" Steele says to herself while looking around. "Aha! A workbench! Perfect!" Steele replies happily as she exits out of her Power Armor. 

After several hours of cursing and hard meticulous work, Steele manages to get the transmitter back into decent shape.

"It's not perfect but it'll do," Steele says to Nick. 

"Oi! Preston!" Steele yells across the courtyard. 

Running up to Steele, Preston looks at her with concern. 

"Something wrong General?" Preston asks. 

"Yeah, I need you to flip the switch to power up the transmitter," Steele says with a smile. 

"You... you really mean it?" Preston replied. 

"She's all yours," Steele says. 

Flipping the switch the radio comes back to life. 

"Wow! We really did it! I've been watching the Minutemen fall to pieces for so long, I just... this is really something. Now we've got to pay off on what we've started. Bring the whole Commonwealth together and make it last this time. So you know... back to business. But, with Radio Freedom up and running, we can broadcast alerts to you anywhere, anytime." Preston says with a grin. 

Smiling, Steele brings up her Pip-Boy and tunes the radio to Radio Freedom. 

"This is Radio Freedom on the air. It's 1845, nothing to report. Stay safe folks." The broadcaster announces. 

Walking up to Steele, Nick wraps an arm around her waist. 

"Looks like a job well-done Love," Nick says as he kisses her. 

Leaning against him Steele closes her eyes for a moment. 

"Hopefully with more to come." she says with confidence. 

With the Castle reclaimed by the Minutemen what's in store for Steele and her team?

*To Be Continued*


	48. With Our Powers Combined Part 3: The Secrets Of The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Castle won it's success isn't without hardship and loss. But with the Castle within Minutemen hand once again secrets start to reveal themselves. Both good and bad. Which one will our duo meet?

Heart of Steele (48)  
With Our Powers Combined  
Part 3: The Secrets Of The Castle  
Matrix12  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

With the Castle won it was a victorious moment, though not without remorse. 

Out of the thirty Minutemen posted, twelve bravely lost their lives. Each loss felt personal to Steele as she watches over the burial in the eastern courtyard. 

"If only I had a better plan or a more efficient strategy..." Steele kept saying to herself as tears of bitterness fell. Hugging her Nick comforts Steele. 

"That's enough Steele. There isn't a single thing you could've done differently that would have stopped their deaths.”

"I feel like it's my fault, Nick," Steele says sadly. 

"Steele, they died doing their duty and we succeeded because of their sacrifices. Let's not let their deaths go in vain by blaming yourself. Each and every one of those Minutemen soldiers knew what they were facing, and not a single one of them stepped down from the call of duty." Nick reassures her while looking at her face to face. 

"You're right Nick. Thank you." Steele says with a smile. 

"Much better," Nick replies teasingly, earning him a playful swat from Steele. 

With what little daylight they had remaining, Steele decided to wait until morning to explore the Castle. Not wanting to sleep in a dark creepy Castle, or for that matter on the hard ground, Steele and many of her team take refuge in the Vertibird. The Triplets, who couldn't wait another day, instead they went to sleep at the main opening of the Castle. 

"This is so cool General! We're finally like Grognak The Barbarian!" All three exclaimed as they rushed towards the Castle interior.

Shaking her head, Steele calls dibs on the pilot's seat, while no one thought any different when Nick sat in the copilot's seat. Curling up amongst themselves everyone slept. As the sun was rising, Brian opens his eyes and sees an elderly woman with black hair brown eyes and a freckled face scowling up at him. 

"Humph. So you Minutemen these days must have your fancy toys." The elderly woman grumbles. 

"Um... can I help you?" Brian asks as everyone was slowly waking up. 

"Will you be quiet Brian! I'm trying to get some sleep here!" A grumpy Steele retorts.

"Sorry General, but there's this old lady here..." Brian says. 

"Old! Why you little devil! Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders!?" The now furious woman rants. 

"Alright! What the hell is going on here?!" Steele says angrily as she moves from her seat to beside Brian. 

"Ah, so you're the new General eh? I'm Ronnie Shaw. Commonwealth Minutemen. At least I was. Back before Joe Becker got himself killed and the idiots took over." Ronnie replies now completely ignoring Brian. 

"Ronnie Shaw?! Is that really you? Oh! Forgive me, Quartermaster! Preston Garvey. Senior officer Commonwealth Minutemen Sir!" Preston says as he salutes. 

"Now there's how you honor your veterans youngins!" Ronnie says with a smile. 

"Okay... so who are you again?" A sleepy-eyed Steele recalls. 

"I'm Ronnie Shaw. Veteran Minutemen.” 

Jumping down Steele is face to face with Ronnie. 

"Well, I'm glad to meet you. We could always use more veterans around here." Steele replies. 

"You're right about that. I feel like some of you may still need your diapers changed.” Raising an eyebrow Steele looks at Ronnie with a bemused expression.

"I hate to ruin your moment, but my men and women are experienced enough to take the job and finish it adequately. As you can see. We did just fine clearing out the Castle and getting Radio Freedom back on the air." Steele remarks nodding her head smartly. Which has Nick smirking. 

*Humph* "So I can see. Anyways, I heard you were trying to get the Minutemen back on their feet. Thought I'd come and see the new General for myself. So what's your story? What makes you think anybody even wants the Minutemen back?" Ronnie asks Steele. 

"Well, for starters waking up and finding out that the world has literally gone to hell in a handbasket with people out there doing whatever suits them cause there's no order, and people who need help are left to fend for themselves. A kinda big disappointment compared to my time... Um, I'll explain that another time." Steele says when she sees a confused Ronnie.

"Anyhow, seeing a faction like the Minutemen trying to restore order and help others is what the Commonwealth needs. So in response to your question Ronnie, is yes, the Commonwealth needs the Minutemen. And people are starting to realize that. We have several settlements already flying our flag. We haven't been busting our asses helping other people out all over the Commonwealth for the hell of it. We're doing all this for a purpose. And that purpose is to bring the entire Commonwealth together again." Steele replies. 

"Hmm... I've heard some good things. Wouldn't be here otherwise. Now, that I'm here, I can see you really need my help." Ronnie responds.

"So I take it you're rejoining the Minutemen? Because if that's the case I'll gladly recruit you back into the Minutemen myself." Steele says. 

"I guess I am. But, first things first. I'm probably the only one who still remembers this, but the Castle's armory was located in the west bastion. All of our best equipment was stored in there. Weapons, ammo, schematics, you name it. Come on I'll show you." Ronnie replies. 

Walking to the west bastion Ronnie smiles. "Good. Looks like it might be still intact. The door's sealed... Bastion hasn't collapsed. The trick now is finding a way in." 

Placing her hands on her hips, Steele looks at the bastion. "Well, I hope you have an idea on a way in. I don't even know where to begin. Especially since we'd just reclaimed this place and haven't done any major exploring yet." 

"Of course I do! If you can't go through, go around. Let's have a look at the northeast bastion.”

Walking along the way, Steele sees the Triplets coming out from the bastion. 

"Oi Triplets! Stand to attention!" Steele yells out. 

Running towards Steele, the Triplets line themselves up in front of Steele. 

"Since when do the Minutemen recruit giants?" Ronnie mutters as she looks up at the Triplets’ sheer size. 

"Triplets, this is our newest recruit. Minutemen Veteran Ronnie Shaw.” 

"It's an honor to meet you.” ‘I'm Bill.’ ‘I'm Billy Bob.’ ‘And I'm Billy Bob Joe.’ “Nice to meet you." The Triplets say loudly with a salute.

"Well, I guess the honor is mine. Now let's get moving." Ronnie states. 

Walking into the Castle's main corridor, Ronnie goes to a circuit breaker and flips on a switch. Instantly the Castle is flooded with light. Moving on down a hallway, everyone heads down a flight of stairs into the tunnels. After thirty minutes of meticulously finding and disarming hidden traps, everyone was on edge, only to have things go from bad to worse. 

"Movement detected. Sentry Bot designation SARGE powering up." The robotic voice of SARGE says. 

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me... a Sentry Bot!" Steele cries out in alarm. 

"Shit! I forgot about him!" Ronnie says in an irritated voice. 

"Comparing intruders to known Minutemen roster. Error. File corruption detected. Initiating defensive protocols. Alert. Use of lethal force in progress. Noncombatant safety cannot be guaranteed." SARGE states.

"Scatter!" Steele yells as SARGE fires his miniguns at the team. 

Ducking and rolling, Steele finds herself behind a rapidly disintegrating stone pillar and an attacking SARGE behind said stone pillar. Brian, hidden behind a wall, fires off his minigun whenever he gets the chance. 

"Dammit! Guys! The General is pinned!" Brian cries in alarm. 

Feeling rage building up, growling Nick starts firing his sub automatic rifle relentlessly at SARGE.

"Hold on Steele! I'm coming for you!" Nick cries out over the gunfire. 

"Ugh! Guys hurry!" Steele cries out. As can only crouch behind the pillar.

Preston, Ronnie, Tasha, and Dimitri snipe with their laser muskets at different positions in the narrowed room while SARGE continues his onslaught. Then an idea comes to Steele's mind. 

"Not one of my best ideas but what choice do we have?" Steele says to herself as she pulls the pin from a grenadine and rolls it under SARGE'S tank-like wheels. Curling up into a ball and covering her ears, she says one last thing. "This is going to hurt."

Hearing the roar of the explosion, Steele feels herself being thrown into the air like a rag doll landing in a crumpled heap. Her ears are ringing from the explosion so loudly that only her own breathing is all that she could hear. Gathering herself in a slumped position, she sees everything in a haze. Blood starts to trickle from her nose, ears and a gash on the right of her face through the eyebrow. Running up the Steele, Nick is in a panic. Reaching inside his coat, he brings out a StimPak and injects it into her. Letting out a pained moan Steele loses consciousness.

Several hours later, in a makeshift infirmary, Steele slowly regains consciousness, instantly assaulted by a headache of epic proportions. 

"Owie... man what I would do for some Med-X right now," Steele replies in a pained voice, then notices her head is wrapped in a bandage. And thankfully her glasses are intact.

Soon after she is tightly hugged by a nearly broken down Nick, holding her in his arms and against his chest, while sobs could be heard from him. 

"Oh, Nick,” Steele says distressfully. 

Gently placing both hands on his face, she starts gently kissing his face and finally his lips. 

"I'm okay now, Nick. It's alright." Steele says soothingly. 

"No... it's not alright. I'm locking you up so that you'll remain safe and sound.” Nick replies in a serious voice. 

"Come on Beloved we both know you wouldn't do that." Steele states. 

"If stuff like this keeps happening to you I might be tempted," Nick says, eyes of worry set on her. 

Wrapping her arms around Nick, Steele pulls him into a tight embrace while removing his fedora and stroking his smooth head. 

"I'm fine, and so is everyone else Nick. That's all that matters." Steele replies as he lays his head across her lap. 

Enjoying the soothing calming scent of his soulmate and her very presence calms down Nick's almost fried processor.

"Well... the General lives to tell the tale. Hell of a thing you did back there. Risking your own life for the sake of others. A true Minutemen General to the core. And for that, you have my utmost respect General." Ronnie salutes to Steele, who salutes back. 

"I did what any soldier would have done to save her team," Steele says with a distance look in her eyes. Then focusing on the present Steele looks at Ronnie. "Were we able to get the armory?” 

"After your little stunt that plan went out the window. But now that your conscious and intact I'd say let's finish what we started." Ronnie replies. 

Going back into the tunnels, the group went deeper without any more surprises waiting for them. While descending, only the sounds of everyone's footsteps could be heard. Upfront they see a desk with a terminal next to it. 

"Ah. Let's see, I used to know this password... ‘One if by land’... no that's not it. ‘For the Commonwealth.’ Godurnit... it's been a long time... ‘United we stand’... Yeah! That was it!" Ronnie exclaims as a doorway slides open. 

Inside were the skeletal remains of a Minutemen soldier. 

"Huh... That explains all the land mines. This is well... was General McGann. He had your job back when I first joined up. Must have gotten trapped down here when the sea monster attacked the Castle. He did manage to keep the armory secure. I'll give him that much. I guess the uniform is yours now if you want it. This old geezer doesn't need it anymore. Rest in peace General. Your fight is done and the Minutemen live on. No point on getting all sentimental about something that happened over forty years ago." Ronnie states. 

"I'll have some of my men gather his remains and bury him with the rest of the Minutemen who died in the battle. That way he'll forever be at the Castle." Steele says peacefully.

Looking at Steele, Ronnie shakes her head. "I don't what it is about you, but the more I get to know you the more I'm starting to like you." 

"Hey, I'll take that as a compliment any day!" Steele smile with a small grin. 

"Come on, we're almost through," Ronnie replies. 

Walking up the stairs through a door is the north bastion. 

"Here we go. Told you I'd get us here. Now let's see what kinds of goodies are left. Excellent. The armory is still intact. Everything we need, just waiting for us. But, the most important are these schematics." Ronnie states. 

"What do they build?" Steele asks. 

"Artillery. Our main defense.”

"Ooo. I'll have to admit having some artillery would be a huge help." Steele replies. 

"Oh, how we use to rain down fire on Deathclaws and Super Mutants alike. It was a glorious thing!" Ronnie remarks. "So as soon as we get some artillery built we'll do a test fire to calibrate it.” 

Looking at Steele, Preston brings the subject up. "So where do you want to build the artillery?"

Rubbing her chin in concentration, Steele looks at the blueprints of the Castle. 

"Easy will build an artillery at each bastion. That way the entire Castle is protected." Steele says while pointing at a bastion on the schematics. "And it looks like we have enough just barely to make the five artilleries with our current supplies we have. That and the repairs to the wall that was destroyed.Speaking of which, how is that project going Dimitri?" Steele asks. 

"We're nearly finished. Just got a few more repairs and it'll be good as new General." Dimitri states. 

"Excellent. So let's get to it!" Steele commands her men. 

"Yes. General!" They all respond.

After almost a week the last artillery was built. 

"Gosh darn, it's good to see artillery here again. So here's the thing about the big guns. They can't fire at anything too close, but their range is impressive. That's what these smoke grenades are for. Toss one of these at the bad guys and if we have an artillery in range we'll confirm over the radio and target our fire on your smoke. But first, we better do a test fire. Make sure we're hitting what we're aiming at. See that building over there? We'll use that for our aiming point. Keep your radio tuned to Radio Freedom so we can confirm we're ready." Ronnie explains to Steele. 

Walking outside the Castle through the waist length grass, Steele, Nick, Preston and the Triplets coming along to watch the fireworks. Gripping on the smoke grenade, Steele pops it and tosses it into the abandoned building. 

"Alright General, if you can hear me then we're ready on our part. We got your smoke signal on the target. You might want to stand back just in case." Ronnie cautions. 

Pressed behind a large rock, Steele and everyone hear the sound of incoming fire. Ducking down they all watch in amazement as the building is completely destroyed. 

"Yay!!!" The Triplets shout out in joy. 

"Now that is impressive," Nick replies with an amused smile on his face. 

"Well, General you now got artillery support. Use it wisely." Ronnie replies. 

"I will. You have my word." Steele replies back. 

Walking back to the Castle Preston comes to Steele. 

"Something on your mind Preston?" Steele asks. 

"Well... I just got to hand it to you, General. You've turned things around for the Minutemen. I never thought I'd see the day the Minutemen have artillery support again. We should see about building more of that artillery in all of our settlements. To expand our coverage." Preston replies. 

"That's a great idea, Preston! That way if one settlement is under attack the others can assist. I'll get on that as soon as we're back at Sanctuary." Steele responds. 

"And Ronnie. She's something else isn't she?" Preston asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"She's definitely a firecracker that's for one thing. Being the only one left who remembers what the Castle was like as the original Minutemen HQ. I'm sure glad she rejoined the Minutemen. We can learn from her wisdom and experiences." Steele replies. 

Nodding his head Preston smiles. “Spoken like a true General.”

Now with proper accommodations, the Castle was beginning to become a proper establishment. Sleeping in the General's quarters, Steele snuggles up to Nick. Their hands intertwined. 

"Well my General, I think you've done well today. The Minutemen couldn't be in better hands." Nick says lovingly as he nuzzles her. 

Smiling Steele closes her eyes. "I'm trying my best. That's all I can say." 

"Well in my book that's one hell of a feat. So I'd say you're doing quite well my Love." Nick responds. 

"Thanks, Nick. Hearing that from you makes all that hard work worth the effort." Steele says with a smile. 

With the Castle up and at full capacity once again, the Minutemen are now one step closer to their goal. The question is now, what adventures await our duo?

Only time itself will reveal it to them.


	49. The End of Humanity  Part 1 The Glowing Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to find to rouge scientist who escaped the Institute. Brian Virgil. The man who might have the key our duo need. It's time. Let the Hunt begin.

Heart of Steele (49)  
The End of Humanity   
Part 1 The Glowing Sea  
Matrix12   
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

 

"You know, I guess it was a blessing those robots came," Dave said as he, Steele, Nick, and Dogmeat were walking with him to Somerville Place. 

"How could you say such a thing? Those robots destroyed your home! How is that a good thing?" A confused Steele asks. 

"Living out here ain't easy, especially this close to the Edge. As of late, the Rad Storms have been becoming more fierce and frequent lately. This type of environment is no place for my children to be growing up in." Dave replies.

Mentioning Rad Storms has both Nick and Steele looking at the blue sky with a wary eye. Looking at Dave, Steele is curious about something. 

"You mentioned this Edge. What exactly is that?" Steele asks. 

"Why it's the marker between life and death. For beyond that ruined highway, is the Glowing Sea. And anyone desperate enough to venture out there must have a death wish. For only lethal levels of radiation is out there. That and God knows what else." Dave states as he points off into the distance the highway.

"Hmm... the Glowing Sea. It must have been the result the nuclear detonation I saw before going down into the Vault." Steele says. "Course, back in my time, southeast of Boston was mostly factories, a nuclear power plant, several industrial plants and several other small businesses on the outskirts," Steele replies. 

"Well if the buildings weren't down right obliterated in the blast there's nothing much left of them," Nick states factually. 

"True, but you never know till you look." Steele starts to say when she's interrupted by Nick. 

"No! No way in hell are you even going to set foot into the Glowing Sea." Nick says firmly. 

"But, we don't have a choice, Nick. We have to find this Virgil person who can get us into the Institute. The benefits outweigh the risk." Steele replies. 

"We'll talk about this later." A stern Nick states, ending the conversation.   
Frowning at Nick, Steele looks at Dave. 

"Gather what valuables remain and let's leave this place," Steele says in a toneless voice.

Back at Sanctuary, around the main gates was an awkward silence between Steele and Nick. 

*Sighs* "Look, I know you don't want to do this but, we don't have a choice. If we want to defeat the Institute we must find this Virgil." Steele states. 

"There's your first problem. How do we know this Virgil guy even exists? What evidence do we have to support this individual?" Nick questions Steele. 

"When I was at the Institute I overheard the head boss in the Synth Retention Bureau mentioning sending several Coursers out to find Virgil, but they were unable to locate him," Steele says. 

"Which brings up another issue..." Nick trails off. 

"Yeah. The Glowing Sea. If this Glowing Sea is ground zero of that atomic bomb, that detonated over 211 years ago, we're going to be dealing with lethal levels of radiation..." Steele replied. 

"Which won't be a problem for me. Radiation doesn't affect me. But you, on the other hand, Steele it does. Even though you're cybernetic. You're still flesh and blood." Nick says worryingly. 

"True. But I'm one step ahead of you. I have Sturges lead lining my Power Armor as we speak. Plus I've been gathering ample amounts of Radaway and Rad X." Steele replies.

Walking up to Steele, Nick wraps his arms around her. 

"It's you I'm afraid for," Nick says quietly. 

Hugging him back Steele rubs Nick's back. 

“With you at my side, and my Geiger Counter with me, we should be all set. Together, we can do this" Steele reassures Nick. 

Sighing heavily Nick tightens his embrace. 

"You and your stubbornness," Nick mutters. 

The next day, Steele and Nick, inside their Power Armor, board their Vertibird. 

"Alright Brian, you got the coordinates?" Steele asks. 

"Yes General. Though if I may ask. Why are we going to such a desolate location?" Brian asks. 

"Simple. Nick and I are going into the Glowing Sea." Steele says. 

"You're doing what!?" Brian exclaims as the Vertibird suddenly veers to its side. 

"Brian!!! Watch the controls!" Steele yells at Brian, as she and Nick try to get their footing without falling out. 

"Sorry about that General. But why on earth would you two risk going into the Glowing Sea?" Brian asks. 

"In order to infiltrate the Institute, we must find this rogue scientist and see if we can get Intel off of him," Steele informs Brian. 

After several minutes, landing beside the remnants of a highway, Steele and Nick jump off. 

"Good luck, General. We'll be on the lookout for any smoke grenadines. And we'll come and pick you two up." Brian says as he takes off and heads back towards Sanctuary. Leaving just Steele and Nick.

Looking around a yellowish haze has already developed. Spread out as far as the eyes can see are long dead trees. Trees that were felled and obliterated by the first bombs that fell that fateful day, leaving a once lush forest, into a barren wasteland. 

"Wow. They weren't kidding when they said this was the boundary." Steele says, awed by the destruction. 

Taking a deep breath, Steele steps forward and continues walking, with Nick at her side. Traveling further into the Glowing Sea, she stares at the alien landscape, jagged hills and dead trees dominating the landscape. Then suddenly, both freeze, when they hear the distant metallic thunder rumbling across the greenish blackened sky. 

"Well, this isn't a good sign..." Steele mumbles. 

Walking for miles now, Steele and Nick come up to a cave. Looking around she finds no other landmark. 

"Well, let’s hope nobody's home," Steele says as she enters the cave. 

Wading into waist deep water, the two see an upside down bus. Both tilting their heads, they stare at the befuddled public transport. 

"Huh. Well, that's something you wouldn't expect down here." Nick says, head still tilted. Exiting out of the cave brought them a few meters away from a surprisingly intact Red Rocket Station.

"Holy shit! Something we actually know what it is!" Steele says sarcastically, bringing a smile to Nick's face. 

Prancing around, Steele keeps it going. 

"To finally actually see something that survived ground zero is amaz..." 

She suddenly stops when her eyes lock onto the largest scorpion she's ever seen. 

"Aiee!!!" Steele screams as she fell backward, trying to scramble away from the horror that's rapidly approaching her. 

"Hold on Steele, I'm coming!" Nick cries frantically as he shoots at the Rad Scorpion. 

"GO AWAY!" Steele yells as she starts kicking and shooting at the monstrosity, ultimately helping Nick kill it. 

"Steele! You alright?" Nick says with concern. 

"Giant scorpions?! This place has scorpions?! Did you see how big it was?! It was the size of a freaking car Nick!" Steele shouts. "God I swear this is the worse idea ever I've come up with! This Virgil better be worth all this shit!" She says as she gets back up and sidles away from the dead Rad Scorpion. 

Walking several steps Steele is guffawed at the barren and rocky terrain. 

"My God, we're practically on another planet it feels like," Steele says. 

"Looks more like someone took a piece of Hell and extinguished it," Nick replies. 

Continuing their walking they come across their first signs of humanity. Beeping, Steele looks at her HUD. 

“The Capsized Factory. Hmm, wonder what's left inside?” Steele asks Nick. 

"In this place who knows. Let's stay on our guard, or better yet let's avoid this place at all costs." Nick says as Steele is walking towards the factory. 

"Just imagine Nick, this was once southeastern Boston. I've been there several times if only you could have seen it. But now, nothing remains but decay and ruin." Steele says sadly. 

Walking onward, avoiding the factory, Steele notices a playground. Or in better terms what used to be a playground. Left with curled up twisted pieces of metal and melted plastic. Heartbreakingly, there was a lonely swing set still intact. The swings themselves longed turned to dust, as the chains could be heard clinking in the constant wind. 

"What a sad and terrible sight. I can't imagine the millions or even billions of lives lost during the Great War, yet us 'Vault Dwellers' were safely tucked away. Away from the death, destruction and the very near end of humanity." Steele says in a voice filled with sorrow. "Daniel was right about the Glowing Sea, it's nothing but a place of nightmares and horrors. A hellish place to go to, let alone getting lost in. God, I can only imagine the sheer terror of he felt not finding his way out here." Steele says with a shudder at the thought.

Moving further and deeper into the Glowing Sea, the land starts to steeply incline, and Rad Storms were now ever-present. Towering above them, flashing with a bright yellowish green lightning. scarily followed by a loud metallic thunder roared across the post apocalyptic sky. 

Putting one foot after the other on loose rocks and soil, the Power-Armored couple haphazardly make it up to the top of a short cliff, onto solid rocky ground. What she sees stretched out before her horrifies her. Before her and Nick is a very large crater. 

"This... this is it. This is ground zero where I saw the first atomic bomb explode." Steele says in a low voice. 

"My God... I can only imagine what it was like." Nick replies. 

"Terrifying, it’s the only way to describe it. Knowing you're having a superheated shockwave caused by the explosion right behind it going faster than the speed of sound coming straight at you while annihilating everything in its path. Yeah, it was truly terrifying." Steele says, remembering the moment vividly. 

Shaking her head Steele looks into the crater. 

"Now, that's not possible... Steele, are you seeing those shacks down there?!" A startled Nick exclaims. 

"I'm seeing it, but not believing it. How in the world could anyone or anything possibly live out here?!" A bewildered Steele states. 

"Only one way to find out," Nick says as he jumps down into the crater. 

Following suit, Steele and Nick cautiously walk up to the shacks only to be startled by a feminine voice. 

"You approach Atom's holy ground. Why? State your purpose, or be divided in his sight." 

Whirling around guns drawn, Steele and Nick see a middle aged woman standing before them.

"That's... impossible! You're a human! How... how are you even alive amongst all this lethal amount of radiation? You're not even wearing any protective gear or anything to protect you from the radiation. Hell, if I were to exit out of my Power Armor I'd be dead within minutes! So how?!" A confused Steele asks. 

"Atom has blessed us with his glow. Providing us a sanctuary for us until the day comes of his return. Now, I'll ask again what is your purpose here at this holy site?" The woman states sternly.

Lowering her weapon Steele looks at the woman. "We mean you no harm. But, what do you mean holy ground? And who's this Atom? What's going on here?" Steele asks. 

"I am Mother Isolde. Leader of the Church of the Children of Atom. This holy spot is where Atom reached out and touched this world, bringing his glow to us. It remains to this day, a reminder of his promise. Of infinite worlds through division." Mother Isolde explains. 

"You mean when the bombs fell? Cause, believe me, Ma'am, there wasn't anything holy about it. Trust me."

"Wait... you were in Atom's presence? Then you are a blessed child of Atom indeed. To see his holy glow with thine own eyes. Praise be to you, oh blessed child of Atom." Mother Isolde says with a smile as she bows before Steele. 

"O..kay... um, I'm looking for someone. Who goes by the name of Virgil." Steele inquires amidst the awkwardness of it all. 

"Virgil? Yes... we know this Virgil. What do you want with him?” Mother Isolde asks wearily. 

"I just need some information from him. That's all." Steele remarks. 

"I see. In truth, this Virgil has caused some concern. Some believe his presence is an affront to Atom. Though he has come to trade with us on a few occasions, we have had little other contact with him. It was quite clear he wanted to be left alone. You can find him southwest of the crater, living in a cave. I would approach cautiously, were I you. I feel he does not want visitors." Mother Isolde warns. 

"Thanks for the advice," Steele says. 

"You're welcome child. May Atom bless you with his glow." Mother Isolde says as the two leave the crater.

Walking for several leagues, away from the crater, Steele and Nick come up to what appears to be the remains of a factory. They carefully walk on what remained of platforms that are still intact, and not sunken down into what appears to be a sickly yellow toxic sludge. 

Beeping, Steele's Pip-Boy notifies her of a new location. The Decrepit Factory. 

"Yuck. , this one on the head." Steele says.

Looking around, she doesn't see much of a factory until what appears to be a skeleton trapped in the radioactive sludge catches her eye. Shivering at the horrible way the person has died, Steele subconsciously rubs her arms nervously, Power Armor be damned. 

Then it dawns on her, for both her and Nick are actually standing on what's left of the roof of the factory. 

"Uh... Nick. Perhaps we should leave..." Steele says warily. 

Suddenly giving way, the platform starts to rapidly sink into the sludge. A loud sucking sound could be heard, as the ground enveloped the remains of the building. 

"Shit! Steele we gotta move!" Nick frantically cries out. 

"The jet packs Nick!" Steele yells out. 

Blasting upward and away, to solid blessed ground, both Steele and Nick are very shaken. The only sound was the drone of thunder as they watch the entire platform disappear forever. 

"Jesus Christ that was close," Steele says in a shaky voice. 

"No kidding." An equally unnerved Nick replies. 

"Let's just get the hell out of here and hopefully (although I seriously doubt it) get to a safer location," Steele grumbles. 

Continuing onward, Steele pauses, concerned Nick stops as well. 

“What is it, Steele?” 

“Do you hear that? The ground is sizzling! How in the ever loving fuck does the ground sizzle?! God, I hate this accursed place!" Steele shouts as the burnt looking landscape spreads before them. 

A sudden clap of loud thunder makes both of them jump. 

"Good God! That was close!" Nick starts as the acidic rain starts pouring down onto them. 

"And now it's raining. Great... can things possibly get any worse?" Steele grumbles as both of them trudge along miserably. 

When hearing her armor sizzling, Steele comes to a horrible conclusion. 

"Oh shit! This acidic rain is eating through our Power Armor!" Steele shouts. 

Looking around the desolate landscape Steele spies some rocky hills. 

"Nick! This way!" Steele yells as she takes off running. 

The thunder was now constantly booming alongside the pouring rain, making any communication nearly impossible. Running into a cave Steele can hear her pounding heartbeat along with her rapid breathing. 

"Fuck. This. Place." Steele grumbles darkly as Nick enters the cave. 

"Remind me again that if you want to do something this crazy to tie you up and to knock some sense into you," Nick growls. 

"If I ever think of an idea as insane as this one again you can take a mallet to my head," Steele replies as she sits down. 

Looking around Nick notices the cave goes deeper. 

"At least we're out of the elements. Let's take a look around while we're here.” 

Getting back up Steele brings out her shotgun as they descend deeper into the cave.

Walking cautiously, both stop when they hear the telltale sounds of a machine gun turret. 

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A curious Steele says. 

"Looks like we're getting warmer on finding Virgil."

"If what Mother Isolde told us is true," Nick warns. 

“Well, here goes nothing..." Steele says as she walks out into the opening. 

"Steele! The hell are you doing!?" Nick frantically says as he goes after her. 

"Well so far so good. It's not shooting at me." She says as Nick comes running. 

"Woman you're pushing it," Nick says darkly. 

"Oh, hush now. I'm in Power Armor so it's not like anything serious would have happened." Steele sasses back, Nick grumbling to himself about locking her up away from danger. 

“Come on Nick cheer up! We're out of the elements plus somehow I'm detecting no radiation in here. So we're relatively safe at the moment."

"Well, I suppose you're right on that count," Nick says. 

Turning her head, Steele notices a door behind of several steel-can traps. 

"Now for the final question. What's behind that door?" Steele remarks. 

“Only one way to find out,” Nick says as he walks towards the door with Steele following him.

Walking through the door, the two are at the entrance of a small cave interior. 

"Well, looks like somebody's been living here," Steele replies to Nick only to be interrupted. 

"Halt! Take it nice and slow with no sudden moves... I know you're from the Institute so where's Kellogg? Huh, trying to sneak up on me while you distract me? Well, it's not going to work! I'm not stupid. I knew they'd send him after me." A Super Mutant looking man states. 

"Are... you Virgil?" Steele asks. 

"You know damn well who I am. What are you doing here?" Virgil demands. 

"Whoa, there let's just relax a bit. Take it easy. Kellogg is dead." Steele replies. 

"Dead? He's dead... Don't you lie to me!" Virgil angrily retorts. 

"I'm not lying! Hell, I killed the bastard myself!" Steele exclaims. 

"Did you... Kellogg was ruthless. There's a reason the Institute used him to do their dirty work for many years. I knew they'd send him after me. Tried to prepare for it. But I still wasn't sure I'd make it... And you. You killed him eh? Then what do you want with me?" Virgil asks.

"Why did you leave the Institute? I know about the escape and that you came from there." Steele asks. 

"You know about the escape? But how?! No, it doesn't matter. I'm not going back... I can't go back. Look at me! Why are you even here? What do you want?" A wary Virgil states. 

"I need whatever information you've got. Anything to help me get back into the Institute." Steele says with determination. 

"I'm sorry, what? You want to get into the Institute? Are you insane?! Never mind how nearly impossible that is, even if you were to succeed it'd almost certainly be the end in your immediate death. What reason could you possibly have for taking that kind of risk?" A perplexed Virgil questions Steele. 

"I'm trying to find my son. The Institute kidnapped him." Steele says sadly. 

"Oh, oh no. I had no idea. I'm sorry. Yeah, the people of the Commonwealth have had the Institute take them in the past. If your son is one of them... I can understand why you'd want to get in there. I can help but... I'm going to need something in return." Virgil replies.

"You help me. I'll help you." Steele says to Virgil. 

"If I help you, you're going to do something for me. Before I was forced to leave, I was working on a serum to reverse this mutation. It could return me to normal. You understand? So if you get in there, I need you to find it in my old office and bring it to me. I think that's pretty reasonable in exchange for helping you. All right let's talk details. First things first. You know how Synths get in and out of the Institute?" Virgil quizzes Steele. 

"Yeah, they. Use some kinda teleporter." Steele replies. 

"Well... well... not many would know about it. Pretty closely guarded secret. You've certainly have done your homework. It's commonly referred to as the 'Molecular Relay.' I don't understand all the science behind it but it works. Dematerialize you in one place, re-materializes you in another. I'm sure it sounds crazy but, it's reality The Relay is the only way in and out of the Institute. You understand? That means you're going to have to use it." Virgil replies

"Now, have you ever seen a Courser?" Virgil asks. 

"Oh sure lots of them. There's Z2-47, X6-88, X9-27... the list just keeps on going." Steele replies sarcastically. 

"Don't bullshit me," Virgil growls. "Coursers are Institute Synths designed for one purpose. They're hunters. Operations go wrong, a Synth goes missing and a Courser is dispatched. They're very good at what they do. And you're going to have to kill one." Virgil states. 

"Why do I have to kill one?" Steele asks. 

"Because you want to get into the Institute remember? There's your ticket in. Every Courser has a special hardware that gives them direct connection to the Relay in a chip. But, to get one you'll have to find a Courser. Now, I don't know exactly where you can find one. They haven't sent one after me. And sitting here waiting doesn't sound like a good plan. You're going to have to hunt one down. I can tell you where to start looking for one, but you'll have to do the dirty work and find away to decrypt it" Virgil explains to Steele.

"Okay let's get to work," Steele says determinedly. 

"Right, the primary insertion point for Coursers is in the ruins of CIT. Directly above the Institute. So you'll want to head there now. The Relay causes some pretty heavy interference all across the EM Spectrum. You've got a radio on that Pip-Boy right? When you get to the ruins, tune it to the lower end of the band and listen in. You'll be able to hear the interference. Follow the signal and it'll lead you right to a Courser. Then you just have to not get killed. Not gonna lie, the odds aren't in your favor here. But, if you do make it, remember what I said about the serum. I need it badly. I... I really do hope that you find what you're looking for." Virgil says with sincerity.

Leaving Virgil's cave, Steele and Nick walk with caution, trying not to attract any unwanted attention as they make it out of the Glowing Sea. 

"Great so now we have to track down a goddamn Courser and hopefully kill him before he kills us. Why can't things ever go our way for once?" A frustrated Steele rants as she chucks a smoke grenade. 

"I wouldn't go that far..." Nick says mischievously. 

Pausing Steele looks at Nick. 

"Mind sharing what your, oh-so apparently, hiding?" Steele asks, a bemused look on her face behind her Power Armor helmet. 

Sobering up Nick reveals his secret. 

"When you were taken to the Institute, I went to investigate the ashy remains of Z2-47 and found his Courser Chip perfectly intact. So in a sense, we already have the Courser Chip with us." Nick replies in a pleased tone, only to be bowled over by an elated Steele. 

"Nick! You're a genius!" Steele says lovingly while hugging Nick, armors clanking together. 

They both spot their Vertibird coming in for a landing, Steele, and Nick hastily board the Vertibird.

"Alright Brian, take us home and away from this accursed place," Steele commands Brian. 

"Yes General," Brian replies as he lifts off and heads home, toward Sanctuary.


	50. The End of Humanity Part 2 The Railroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a Courser Chip in their possession it’s now time to decrypt it. And rumors are only one faction is capable of doing it. The only question left is where to start looking. Will our Duo find what they’re looking for and get the data they need? Time is ticking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turner used with permission from Esurc.

Heart of Steele (50)  
The End of Humanity   
Part 2 The Railroad   
Matrix12   
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

 

Walking down the alleyways of Goodneighbor, Steele knew she was being tailed. Going in between alleyways in zigzag patterns failed to shake them, the pursuer followed still. 

"Persistent little bastard aren't ya?" Steele says to herself, taking a sharp right turn into a darkened alley. 

Running into the alleyway the stalker draws his gun but, is stopped by a muzzle to his temple. 

"If you're gonna draw... shoot first," Steele says coldly. "Who the hell are you!? I've noticed you've been tailing Nick and me for the past several weeks. So depending on your answer will determine your fate." Steele cocks her INOX. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Intel was definitely right about you Vault Dweller..." The man started to say when Steele presses her gun harder into the man's temple. 

"Never call me that again. And how do you know about that hmm? Spying? Do you want to know what I did with spies back in my day? I killed them without a second thought. So tell me 'Mr. Spy' why should you not suffer the same fate?" Steele says emotionless, for now, the PreWar Huntress was in command. 

Grabbing a hold of his shirt, she shoves the man into a brick wall. 

"Either you start talking or I'll start shooting. Are you from the Institute?" Steele demands, her icy blue eyes blazing. 

"No to that, and my name is Deacon. So can you please put the gun away." Deacon asks. 

"That all depends," Steele says darkly. “How about you come out of hiding ya little brat?” 

"Hey now! I'm not a little brat!" Shouts a mid-size young woman with a pale complexion, dark brown hair, bushy eyebrows and hazel colored eyes, wearing an oversized green fur lined coat. 

Realizing she's given away her position, she grumbles and pulls out a laser rifle and aims at Steele. By reflex she unholsters her other INOX, leveling it at the mysterious woman. The woman froze when the muzzle of a gun could be felt on the back of her head. 

"For your sake, you'd better lower that weapon you have aimed at my partner," Nick says in a deep low growl. 

Hands shaking, the woman complies and lowers her weapon. The detective turns his glowing golden eyes at the mystery man. 

"Deacon how many times did I warn you about spying on the wrong people. Especially on this particular woman." Nick glares at Deacon. 

*Laughs* "Several times. Mr. Valentine. And I'm getting the vibe, ‘back off on the woman’. No prob Valentine." Deacon replies. 

*Humph* "It's okay Steele they're no threat to us." Nick says calmly. 

Not staying her guns, Steele looks at the two. 

"So if you’re not with the Institute then who are you with? And no lying." Steele eyes both of them. 

"You think we can trust them Deacon?" The young woman whispers. 

"Well, seeing how she has those big scary guns I'd recommend we tell her everything, Turner." Deacon replies.

"Well... I'm waiting." An impatient Steele starts as she starts tapping her boot onto the cobblestones. 

“We are the Railroad. We're a covert group of operatives that free Synths who have escaped the Institute." Deacon replies. 

"You mean like what Patriot was doing?" Steele asks. 

"Patriot?! How do you know about him? We've lost contact with him for months now." Deacon recalls. 

"He... he died. He sacrificed himself to transport me and another person out of the Institute." Steele says sadly. 

"Oh, shit... this is bad Deacon," Turner replies. 

"It's definitely going to be a major upset and several setbacks. Why and how the hell were you at the Institute?!" Deacon says in a demanding tone, bristling Nick. 

"You better watch how you speak to my partner Deacon," Nick growls. His yellow eyes flaring with anger. 

Looking at Deacon, Steele studies him with her Cybernetic eyes. 

"Whoa, dude what's with the eyes? Some kinda new trend?" A startled Deacon says, trying to keep cool. 

"Huh, how funny of you," Steele says drolly. "Several months ago I fought a Courser. Z2-47...”

Hearing this both has both Deacon and Turner stiffening up. 

“...I was holding my own against him until he shot me in the head with a gamma gun. Guess it was half and half. He died and I was dying. Then the Institute came and took me. They saved my life. How and why, I don't know, but they did some weird scientific experiments on me and as a result, my eyes are no longer organic but are Cybernetic..." 

Steele didn't go into details about her Cybernetic brain or her meeting with Father. 

"...It was there I met Patriot, and with his help, I escaped the Institute through their molecular relay technology." Steele finishes her tale. 

"Damn... you’re like one of the only people who's escaped the Institute in such a manner and lived to tell about it. Come on Turner, Desdemona will want to hear about this.” 

Deacon and Turner start to fade into the shadows. Turner casts one more glance and sticks her tongue out. 

"Why you little brat!" Steele says angrily. She was clearly very annoyed as she holsters her guns. 

"Hey, it's alright Steele. They're gone now and most likely never to be seen again." Nick replies soothingly. 

*Humph* "Whatever. Come on, Nick. Let's go back to our hotel.” Steele says as she and Nick walk down the alleyway hand and hand. 

Back at the Rexford Hotel, Nick was sitting back on a chair smoking a cigarette watching Steele as she sat on the floor cross legged. An old worn leather gun cleaning kit was laid out. Carefully, and with expert hands, Steele cleans her INOX, softly humming to herself. Smiling Nick takes a long drag and exhales a wisp of smoke. 

"So do you think the Railroad is a trustworthy bunch?" Steele asks, deciding to break the silence. 

"They're definitely a secretive group of people. Yet look at what they're risking their lives for." Nick replies. 

"Freeing Synths from the Institute. Trust me, being at the Institute myself nearly drove me crazy. And I can agree with what the Railroad says about the Synths. They treat them as slaves. No free rights, no nothing. So I can sympathize why they would want to leave. Yet, the risk is so high. Especially with those fucking Courser bastards that will not stop until they've retrieved their prey." Steele says angrily, mostly due to one Courser in particular. "Just wait, you murdering motherfucker... I got a bullet with your name on it," she mutters darkly, sliding her gun into place. 

Settling down for the night, Steele snuggles close to Nick who wraps a protective, loving arm around her. She lies there with him feeling treasured and loved. 

Waking up early, it dawns on Steele that Virgil mentioned the Railroad being the only ones capable of decrypting the code on the Courser Chip. 

"Oh, son of a bitch! We had the opportunity right there in front of us and we blew it! Great. Just... great... (*Sighs angrily*) Guess we'll just have to track them down somehow." Steele remarks unhappily. 

"Follow the Freedom Trail. That's our first clue." Nick says out loud. 

“Freedom Trail? What's that? A red line that will lead us to their secret base?" Steele says sarcastically. 

Following Nick outside, just as they were about to leave Goodneighbor, Steele notices a red trail from the Old State House outside of Goodneighbor. 

"Well, I'll be goddamned," Steele says shaking her head while Nick chuckles. "Don't give me that look! How the hell was I supposed to know?!" 

"Well, my Love. Shall we?" Nick says as he gestures at the path before them. 

Following the trail soon leads them to the remains of the old historic Boston. Following the red line led them to several locations, such as the Old Corner Bookstore, in which Steele was in tears to see a bookstore reduced to rubble. Faneuil Hall, Paul Revere House and finally, to an old abandoned church. 

"Jesus it's like we've been all over old Boston!" Steele exclaims. 

Looking at the remains of the church Steele is in awe. "It's amazing what all have survived the bombs plus over 200 years to boot."

Her moment is interrupted by the low growls of Ferals, rising for a bloody feeding. 

"Nasty cannibals!" Nick shouts as he starts shooting. 

Unholstering her weapons, Steele starts gunning them down. Turning into a pile of bloody bodies, the Ferals were no match for our duo. 

"Guess nothing is sacred anymore these days," Steele says with disgust. 

She pauses when a painting of a lantern at the end of a church wall caught her eye. 

"Hello. Hello. What do we have here?" Steele says as she and Nick investigate. 

Going down several stairs, Steele and Nick find themselves into some tunnels. Walking along the wall, she stops and looks at a Freedom Trail marker with wires connected to it. Curious, she places a hand onto the marker and is surprised to see that it spins.

"Hey, Nick! Check it out it spins! So... it uses a secret code to open the door..." she says as Nick looks the marker over. 

"There's no telling what the password could be," Nick states while looking the marker over. 

"I can probably guess what these guys would choose for a password," Steele says as she starts spinning the disc, meticulously spelling out T-H-E-R-A-I-L-R-O-A-D and pushes the center of the marker. Stone started grating on stone as a passage revealed itself. 

Looking at Nick, Steele smiles. 

"Ta-Da." 

Nick has himself a good laugh. 

"Course if only you were this good with terminals..." Nick trails off when he sees Steele's heated gaze.

"Alright Buddy Boy, let's go," Steele says, swatting at Nick. 

Both cautiously enter through the doorway, guns drawn. Lights suddenly come on, staying their advance. Three silhouettes standing in front of them. 

"Stop right there. You went through a lot of effort to arrange this meeting. But, before we go any further, answer my question. Who the hell are you?" The mysterious woman demands. 

Eyes adjusting to the bright light, Steele recognizes one of the individuals as Glory. A Glory aiming a mini gun right at her and Nick. Looking at the mysterious woman Steele replies. 

"We followed the Freedom Trail looking for the Railroad. We're not your enemy." 

"If that's true then you two have nothing to fear. So who told you how to contact us?" The woman asks. 

"Let's say a friend of a friend told me." Steele answers. 

"Very well. Last question. Why are you here?" The woman asks sternly. 

Crossing her arms, Steele looks the woman over. 

"Let's say hypothetically, I've come into possession of a Courser Chip. Would you be able to help decode it?" Steele remarks. 

"You have what!? This is no joking matter." The woman says sternly. 

"Hey, I don't joke around," Steele says, her even toned eyes flashing angrily. "Oh! And speaking of the devil. Here's the man behind it all. Hello, 'Mr. Spy.' And oh look, it's his tiny little companion!” she says sarcastically. 

"I'm not little!" Turner protests angrily, bringing a smile to Steele's face at the young woman's rambunctious attitude.

*Laughs* "Yeah... nice seeing you again. So Dez, I didn't know we were having a party. What gives on our invitations? And oh, I see you invited the Courser Killer nice." Deacon says with a smile. 

"Deacon, you’re late. Are you saying this intruder actually ‘killed’ a Courser? Singlehandedly? That'd give Glory a run for her caps." The woman ‘Dez’ replies. 

"News flash boss, this woman is kind of a big deal. If you're done interrogating her you might want to show this Courser killing machine a little courtesy. Just a thought." Deacon says. 

"Then I owe you an apology. Anyone who kills a Courser is good in my book. I'm Desdemona and I'm the leader of the Railroad.” 

"Oh yeah, the riddles and the decoder ring trick REALLY make it hard to find you," Steele says with a raised eyebrow, avoiding the amused look that Nick was giving Steele. 

"Anyone that wants to meet us is under surveillance as soon as they follow the trail. If you were a threat to our organization, all you'd find here is an empty room.”

"Dez, we need to let her in. She's got an intact Courser Chip for God's sake." Deacon replies. 

Turning Desdemona glares at Deacon. 

"That violates our security protocols.” 

"The hell with that. She's killed a Courser. There's no way she's working for the Institute." Deacon defends, stating the facts. 

Sighing, Desdemona looks at Steele and Nick. 

"Very well. We're letting you two into our headquarters. You two are the first outsiders ever to be given this privilege. We'll discuss the details about your chip inside." 

Walking behind everybody, Steele catches up with Glory. 

"Hey Glory, I just wanted to let you know Curie is doing perfectly fine," Steele says. 

Stopping, Glory looks at Steele. "Thanks. That's good to hear."

Walking into a large room, they arrive at the Railroad's main headquarters. 

"Hmm... impressive little setup you got going here," Steele says as she and Nick look around.  
"Desdemona. As leader of the Minutemen, it's a privilege to meet the leader of the Railroad." 

"The Minutemen are back?" Desdemona remarks. 

"Back, better and stronger than before. Several settlements across the Commonwealth are flying our flag. Now, more than ever, that we have the Castle back and got Radio Freedom back online." Steele says with a smile. 

"Not to intrude, but we've been monitoring your radio signal, and man, it's been one hell of a job you guys have been doing. So personally, you guys have my thanks." A medium built man by the name ‘Drummer Boy’ replies. 

"We're just doing what's best for the Commonwealth," Steele replies. 

"Speaking of which I have a question. The only question that matters. Would you risk your life for your fellow man? Even if that man is a synth?" Desdemona asks Steele. 

Looking at Desdemona eye to eye Steele does a small smirk.

"Long, long, ago I pledged myself to this country. To protect the weak and defend what's right and justified. Also, you should already know the answer to that question since my partner himself is a Synth."

"Yes, I see that. So unit...um what is your designation code?" Desdemona asks. 

Seeing Steele seething at the comment, Nick intervenes before things got ugly between the two.

"The name's Nick Valentine, I don't have a designation code. That's who I've been since day one. I'm a Detective in Diamond City. As to how I escaped the Institute from what I can bet you're wondering it's simple. I got old. I got tossed into the scrap heap. It was here after several confusing weeks I decided to make it my own in this world. And before you ask how to get out of the Institute I can't tell you that. For I don't know the answer. Some sort of security protocol. That's your answer." Nick says his glowing eyes looking and watching Desdemona. 

"Happy now?" And agitated Steele asks, glaring at Desdemona. 

Feeling Steele's anger, Nick takes his left hand and starts to massage her neck. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath, easing the anger away. 

"I did not mean to anger or upset you," Desdemona states apologetically. 

"No, it's fine really. It's just an automatic reaction to all the mistrust and hate Nick gets a majority of the time. It's easy to get defensive and riled up."

"I can understand that," Desdemona says, staring at the ground.

"Especially since we both have a common enemy. The Institute." Steele’s eyes twitching at the sound of that wretched place.

"You're right with that." Desdemona stared intently at the newcomers, eyes filling with resolve.

"So, back on track of things. Is it true then? Can you guys actually decrypt the Courser chip?" Steele asks. 

"We'll have Tinker Tom take a look at it," Desdemona replies. 

"Tinker Tom? Is he someone I can trust? I only have just the one chip." A concerned Steele asks. 

"He's the best we have." Desdemona states. 

Walking up was a tall man of color with a unique headset on his head and spoke with a very fast and jittery voice. The man known as Tinker Tom.

("What Chems has this guy been on?") Steele says to herself. 

Turning, she looks at Steele and Nick. 

"Decoding a Courser Chip is a very difficult operation. A million things can go wrong. The least is losing the data. Fortunately, we have the right man for the job.” Desdemona says to them with confidence. "Tom. We have a Courser Chip." 

"Whoa! For real?! It's been ages." Tinker Tom replies enthusiastically. 

"Here you go," Steele says, handing over the chip. 

"Alright little Courser Chip, let's have the circuit analyzer take a crack at you." Tinker Tom says, plugging the chip into an odd looking terminal in the middle of the room. "We're in. Chip accessed. What? Wait! Don't crash on me now! Just hold it together. Here is comes. Encryption memory algorithms. Alright, we're still running. Oh... man, they added more decibels to the last cipher. This is going to be... Come on baby show me a pattern. Where is it? Wait... they're using the same logarithmic function as a key generator. We got lucky. I got you Institute bastards. I got you. Solve for N. Come on show me that sweet base number..." 

*This goes on for some time.* 

"Any clue to what the hell he's babbling about?" Steele whispers to Nick. 

"Ha, I wouldn't know where to start," Nick whispers back. 

"And... we got it! We got the code! Let me load that into a holo-tape for ya." Tinker Tom says jubilantly. 

"Good work Tom!" Desdemona says. 

"Not sure our luck will hold up next time Dez." Tinker Tom responds seriously. "Here you go." Tom hands Steele the holo-tape. 

Looking at the holo-tape then at Nick, Steele smiles. 

"Guess it's time to pay Virgil a visit."

Leaving the Old Church, Steele tosses a Smoke Signal Grenade and waits with Nick for their Vertibird escort. 

"This sure beats walking those long ass days back home anytime," Steele says to Nick. 

"There's truth in your statement. Although, walking the old fashioned way wasn't that bad of a thing." Nick replies. 

"I suppose you're right. But now's not the time to prattle." Steele says as she spies their Vertibird. 

Walking up to it, Steele and Nick board and are surprised to see Preston in the passenger's seat, while at the controls is none other than Brian. 

"Preston?! What are you doing here?" A startled Steele replies. 

"Ah, finally got the courage to board the Vertibird eh, Preston?" Nick asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"General! Flying is so amazing! Flying over rooftops and tall buildings! It's exhilarating! I can't understand why Sturges doesn't want to enjoy the thrill of flying." Preston says with a big grin on his face. 

"Told you that you would like it," Steele says smugly. 

The next morning, taking their Vertibird, Steele and Nick head into the Glowing Sea and land outside of Virgil's cave. Quickly they get inside, meeting up with them was Virgil. 

"Wasn't sure I'd see you again. You find what you needed?" 

"Yup right here," Steele says as she brings out the holo-tape. 

*Humph* “Guess I'll take that as a yes. Can't say I'm too surprised. You did get rid of Kellogg after all. Not much of a leap to take down a Courser. How did you get it decrypted?" Virgil asks. 

"The Railroad helped me," Steele replies. 

"Oh God those kooks. I'd thought they be too busy trying to liberate vending machines or setting computer terminals free or... Sorry. They've got a bit of a reputation." Virgil says. "You're not the only one who's been busy. I did the best I could, from memory and things I've overheard over the years. Came up with some schematics for you. Wasn't easy. These hands are ridiculous. Fine motor skills have gone to shit. Here's the simple explanation. You need to build a device that will hijack the signal the Institute uses to teleport Coursers and send you instead. You know the craziest part of the design? That classical music station... that's the carrier signal for the relay. All the data is on harmonic frequencies... You have been listening to it this entire time. I want to be clear on something. This isn't my field of expertise. I'm Bioscience, not Engineering or Advanced Science. None of that. But, can you? Can you build the device? Have you people to help? This is a lot for one person, even for you." Virgil asks. 

"Don't worry. I got plenty of manpower to help build this device." Steele responds. 

"Good. Now go on, take these schematics with you. You do whatever it takes and whatever people you call. But I must ask you a favor." Virgil says. 

"Go on," Steele replies. 

"If the teleporter works I need you to get the serum that will cure me of my FEV. It's located in my old laboratory in the Institute." Virgil asks. 

Looking at Virgil, Steele nods her head. "Deal."

"Thank you," Virgil says.

Leaving the cave, Steele and Nick board the Vertibird and take off towards Sanctuary Hills. 

"So how do those schematics look?" Steele asks Nick. 

"Uh... well they look more like a three-year-old drew them. Sturges is going to have one hell of a time deciphering these plans." Nick replies. 

"I'm sure he'll do just fine. We are talking about Sturges here." Steele responds. 

"True..." Nick says. 

Later that evening back at Sanctuary. "Uh... hate to ask you this Boss. But what the hell is this?!" A confused Sturges says while holding up the schematics Virgil made. 

"They're blueprints silly! And first of all, I think you have it upside down." Steele says as she flips the schematics right side up. "As for what it builds that's your department, Sturges."

"Well, I guess I can give it a shot," Sturges says while looking at the schematics with a new eye. 

"I know I usually don't stress the issue, but those schematics will build us a device that will allow us access to the Institute. This is top priority Sturges. Got it?" Steele asks. 

"I'm on it, Boss. It'll take some time, but count on it." 

"Great. Keep me posted on how things are going." 

Walking away Sturges raises a thumbs up at Steele. With several key factors in motion, it's only a matter of time when things will start to get interesting for our duo. 

*To Be Continued*


End file.
